The Lost Element (SFW ver)
by XD-385
Summary: Equestria has long been known as the land of ponies. However, the name of Equestria is misleading. For far too long, a certain element has been missing from the world. And now, that element has been brought back. But for better or for worse? This version will be edited for a more general audience. Later arcs contain violence.
1. A Newcomer in Equestria

You are probably wondering where I am writing this from. I could not honestly answer that, as even I do not know where I am. One moment I am in my home. The next, I'm stranded out in the wilderness somewhere. It happened without my knowing, probably when I blinked or closed my eyes during a sneeze. When I opened them, I was in a place I did not recognize. Plenty of trees and greenery with birds chirping. Not the slightest hint of human activity or automobile noises. There was an obvious path along the ground, leading me to believe that civilization was somewhere nearby. With nowhere else to go, I chose one direction of the path and took it.

I probably walked for around ten minutes before something came into view. Up ahead, past a small bridge stretching over a brook seemed to be a humble village. Surrounding it were many hills and a great mountain to the northeast with what seemed to be a town or fortress jutting out of the side higher up. The buildings of the village ahead seemed to be of an older design, complete with hay or straw covering the rooftops. I also could not see or hear any modern technology, complete with a total lack of power lines spanning the structures. With no other possible location in mind, I suspected that I had somehow ended up in a remote area of Europe and that these locations were historically preserved towns. With some hope that I may be able to get back home, I headed for the bridge that led into town. But I had hardly crossed it when I froze in my tracks. Even from the outskirts of town, I could see enough into it to see the locals going about their business. However, I could see no people. Only…ponies.

Yes, you read that right. There were no humans to be seen. Only many ponies. I had seen ponies and horses before, but never any so….colorful. No two ponies looked alike. Their coats and manes were a variety of colors, from blues to reds to yellows to purples to gray. Some even had a single horn on their foreheads and others had a pair of feathered wings. Unicorns and pegasi. Each of these ponies had a unique tattoo-like image on their flanks with no two being alike. One had bubbles, another had a feather and book, and another had a pink six-pointed star. Do not ask me what the others were as there were too many to count. These unique appearances were strange enough, but what puzzled me more was that many appeared to be SPEAKING to each other. While I was too far away to make out any words, their jaws and lips were moving in ways that I had never seen an equine do before. What was more, some were making various movements with their forelegs in the same way one would make hand gestures to add emphasis to words. It was then that a thought occurred to me. Could these ponies be the inhabitants of this town and not mere work animals?

As I had nowhere else to look for help, I wandered into town. The ponies almost immediately detected my presence, many of them staring while whispering to each other. I could feel myself become the center of attention, a position I admit to not being fond of. I became tense with nervousness as I felt the ponies staring and observing me. A thought came to mind as I suspected that the lack of humans in this town meant that humans are generally not welcome. I did not make eye contact and walked stiffly, fearing that I would be attacked soon with one of the unicorns gouging me on its horn. Rather than loiter for too long in town, I focused on making my way to the other side so I could merely pass through.

A minute or two passed as I tried to pass through the town as quickly as possible. Along the way, I came across a pair of buildings that caught my eye. Actually, I am not certain if they qualified as real 'buildings'. The first I saw looked as if it was nothing more than a large tree with a door at the base of the trunk. The trunk itself was very stout, bringing to mind a great redwood. As there were numerous windows carved into the woodwork and even a pair of balconies emerging from the branches, the tree could most certainly be converted into a house if it was hollowed out enough. There was an image of a candle on the door with a sign next to it showing an open book, leading me to believe this house may in fact be a library. I could have asked one of the ponies, though I was too apprehensive at the time to interact with either of them at all.

The second oddly designed structure I found was like something out of a child's fantasy. While the walls looked the same as the others, the roof looked like that of a gingerbread house baked in time for Christmas complete with icing. There was even a banner of a cupcake with pink icing hanging off the side, leading me to suspect that either this building was a bakery or just a product produced by the bakery the banner represented. The spire that rose out of the middle of the roof strongly resembled a pair of cupcakes stacked on top of each other with a trio of large candles sticking out of the top. However, the flames at the tips seemed to just be light bulbs. I can distinctly remember thinking "Looks good enough to eat…" as I stopped in front of the building. I was also tempted to laugh at the seemingly edible design, but restrained myself for fear of inciting an attack from the locals.

"Excuse me, but you're a human, aren't you?"

I froze while gritting my teeth in fear. The voice came directly from behind me and sounded like that of a young woman. (This is it… I'm in trouble.) I remember thinking as I slowly turned to face the source of the voice. I stared directly ahead, rooted to the spot.

"Um… Down here."

I tilted my head down to see a unicorn looking up at me. I recognized her as the pony with the pink six-pointed star marking on her flanks I had seen minutes earlier. Her coat was a faded purple while her large intelligent eyes were a shade of violet. What surprised me was that her mane seemed to be styled into more of a human woman's hairstyle instead of an ordinary mane. It was straight and well kempt and shared its coloration with her equally tidy dark blue, pink, and purple tail. I suppose she could sense my fascination and nervousness as she quickly gazed at me with a look of what I believed was concern.

"Are you OK? Did you steal something and are afraid someone's going to find out?"

I was still too nervous and scared to say anything, so I simply shook my head. The unicorn then asked, "Well, why are you acting so uptight? Are all humans as shy as you? Or are you even a human at all?"

Feeling that this unicorn was not a threat to me, I muttered, "I am… And I'm not a…thief."

The unicorn nodded with a slight smile, "Then there's nothing to worry about. I mean, it's not like everyone here is going to skin you alive and eat you just because you're not a pony…"

I took a step back at her apparent joke, "Is that…what you did to this town's human population?"

The unicorn seemed to understand that I mistook her attempt at humor as a subtle threat as she suddenly raised her forelegs and shook her hooves from side to side frantically with a nervous expression. "Oh, no! Of course not! It's just that humans have never been seen around here before. I honestly thought that they only appeared in myth."

The fact that humans had never been seen in this town to the point that they were thought of as mythical beings caused me to fear the worst. I feared what I would hear if I asked the unicorn, but I felt I had to know. "Miss… Where am I?"

The unicorn dropped back down on all fours and replied, "You're in Ponyville. It's pretty much right in the middle of Equestria."

Equestria. Ponyville. They sounded like names out of a child's storybook. And there was no way this could be Earth if humans have never once been encountered here.

(I must be dreaming… But this feels too real to be a dream…) I tried pinching myself to see if I would wake up. But I still found myself in the middle of the town with many ponies of many colors watching me. (I guess it has to hurt more than this to work.)

I gazed down at the unicorn and asked, "I don't want to be any trouble, but could you please kick me?"

The unicorn clearly did not expect my question as she took a step backwards. "Kick you? Really?! But won't that hurt?"

I nodded sincerely, understanding her concern. "I know it's a…weird request. But I really need it."

Before the unicorn before me could even agree, we both jumped at the sound of someone yelling from above us. "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

I did not even know what hit me as something crashed onto me from above, sending me chin-first into the ground. I will never know how my glasses escaped damage from that incident. I groaned in discomfort, the impact having inflicted more than enough pain to wake up anyone from an unpleasant dream. I heard the unicorn's voice ask with both a hint of concern and annoyance. "Rainbow Dash! What was that for?!"

The next voice I heard came from right next to my head. It was also the voice of a young woman, but had a much more boisterous tone to it. "Sorry about that, Twilight. Tried out another trick just now. Didn't work out at all. I didn't get you, did I?"

As I felt the weight of whomever fell on me shift, I could hear the jeering laughter of the other ponies around us. Apparently the sight of someone falling out of the sky and using me as a landing cushion was rather amusing to them. And in hindsight, I suppose it was funny to watch too. But it was no fun to experience. I heard the unicorn ask, "Are you OK? I'm sure Rainbow Dash meant no harm. You're not hurt, are you?"

The sympathetic words of the unicorn did nothing to help soothe my humiliation. Lost, afraid, nervous, and now embarrassed, I climbed to my feet and rushed inside the closest building I could find while holding back tears. Which happened to be the gingerbread house I was observing a moment ago. As I slammed the door behind me, I could hear the unicorn scolding 'Rainbow Dash' and everyone who had laughed. "That's no way to welcome a new visitor! Be quiet!"

I hardly looked around at my surroundings as I took a seat at a table in the corner of the room I had just entered. I took off my glasses, buried my face in my arms, and just let my frustration out. I was careful to muffle my sobbing, as I did not want to draw attention to myself. A few minutes passed before I heard the door open again. The faint clopping of hooves approached me before the same voice of whoever fell on me spoke up, but in a much more reserved tone from before.

"Hey… Uh… You all right after that? I didn't have enough time to right myself before hitting the ground, so… I guess I should say thanks for breaking my fall… No hard feelings, right?"

I was certain she was being sincere and I really did not have enough time to react at the time it occurred, so I did not really hold a grudge. But I was still feeling bitter and turned my head away from her. "No hard feelings…"

The owner of the voice asked, "Phew, I was a little worried you were gonna snap at me for that. You're a good sport. Is there anything I can do to make it up to ya?"

I was silently grateful for her willingness to help cheer me up, but my response to her was blunt and honest. "You can start by leaving me alone to rest."

She asked, "You sure? I can get you a cupcake or something."

My only response was, "Not hungry…"

I was not aware that some of my tears were leaking down the sides of my arms onto the table. She must have noticed because she then asked, "Oh man… Are you crying? Is there anything I can do?"

By this point, I was too distressed to really say anything. All I could do was turn my head away and hope she would leave. I heard an audible sigh and the sound of hooves clopping followed by the sound of a door opening then closing.

My moment of peace did not last very long as I heard the door open and close about five minutes later. I sighed, hoping it was not the same pony again. I then heard a bell ring, followed by a woman's voice speaking in a motherly tone, "Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I get you, dear?"

The next voice I heard was vastly different from what I had heard so far. It was a very quiet voice that was almost a whisper. I could sense great gentleness in the tone of the young woman it belonged to. "Oh, I'm not here to buy anything today, Mrs. Cake. I'm here to…um…give a pep talk to someone. Is there somepony here who isn't having a good day?"

I remained perfectly still, hoping 'Mrs. Cake' would not notice me or at least mistake me for a pile of clothes. My hopes were quickly dashed as she replied, "Is that him over there?"

The sound of clopping hooves approached me as I held my breath, hoping she would overlook me. Soon, I felt something hard tap my leg. "Um… Excuse me, but are you OK?"

I remained silent in the hopes that she would think I was just an inanimate object. But I heard the sounds of her footsteps go past me followed by the chair beside me being pulled out. I braced myself for pain, expecting to be bashed over the head with it. Instead, I heard the chair squeak and creak slightly as if someone had just sat on it. "Um… I'm not going to bite. Can you tell me what's wrong? I can at least lend an ear."

The voice sounded far too gentle to hint at even the slightest possibility of malice. Feeling some of my nervousness fade away, I turned my head to look at the owner of the voice. Like everyone else I had seen so far, she was a pony. But unlike the unicorn, she lacked a horn and had a pair of folded wings at her sides. Her coat was yellow and her mane and tail were pink. The mane was draped mostly to her right with it parting in two large bangs that curled at the ends. Her tail was the same, being somewhat longer than most others with her mane even reaching past her knees. The markings on her flanks were a trio of butterflies with pink wings and turquoise bodies and antennae. She was somehow entirely seated on the chair without falling off, something I found surprising about the ponies of this land. Her strong cyan eyes gazed at me with great concern, but also with great shyness as well. I sighed and spoke after scanning her for a moment, "You're…..cute."

The pegasus pony blushed deeply at my compliment, turning away with her eyes closed. "I…uh…I'm flattered…"

Feeling that I may have offended her, I buried my face in my arms again. A moment of silence passed before the pony spoke up again in her quiet voice, "Wha…. What's your name?"

Without even looking at her, I replied, "James."

The pegasus pony smiled, "James… That's a unique name. I'm Fluttershy."

"I overheard." I muttered, having heard the brief conversation she had with Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot you might have been listening…" Fluttershy whispered, seemingly embarrassed. After a moment of silence, she asked, "So…James… Are you OK? Rainbow Dash told me you were crying… Did someone hurt you?"

I replied bluntly, still feeling bitter. "So what if I was? Everyone cries at some point."

I believe I may have intimidated Fluttershy with my straightforward answer, as she remained silent for a moment. She eventually asked, "Um… I hope I'm not interrupting anything… Should I leave you alone?"

In my mind at the time, I truly wanted to be left alone. However, I found Fluttershy's presence and gentle voice to be calming. After thinking my answer over in my head, I replied, "I… Please stay… Your voice is soothing to hear."

While I could not see it, Fluttershy was blushing once again. "OK… I'll stay. Um… So, what brings you to Ponyville? I never knew humans existed."

I answered frankly, "I don't know. I closed my eyes and found myself on the outside of town. I don't know how I got here, I'm lost, alone, afraid, and then I was humiliated just a little while ago when that 'Rainbow Dash' used me as a safety cushion. And no, this is not a dream. That impact hurt too much for me to still be asleep after that."

Fluttershy sighed, "So that's why everyone was laughing… How awful. Laughing at the misfortune of others…"

I sighed, "I don't blame them. When I think about it, I probably would've laughed too if I saw it happen. I'm just glad my glasses were OK after that."

Fluttershy and I conversed for a few more minutes, lost in conversation. Eventually, Fluttershy asked, "You do sound like you've been through a lot today… Would a hug help you feel better?"

Halfheartedly, I nodded, "Sure… If you want."

I suddenly felt two strong legs wrap around me and hold me in a gentle embrace. I raised my head and found Fluttershy embracing me with her forelegs while reared up on her hind legs. I can recall my vision becoming blurred as I teared up, as it was the first genuine act of kindness I had received since arriving in this strange land. In response, I draped my right arm across her back and held her close as I whispered, "Thanks….."

Fluttershy whispered, "All better now?"

I wiped my tears away and smiled slightly, "I don't know about all, but I'm better now than I was a minute ago."

Fluttershy gave me a surprise nuzzle before letting go and dropping back down on all fours. "I'm glad I could help. If you see me around, feel free to say hi."

I watched quietly as the pegasus pony left the bakery. Still feeling slightly down, I rested my head on my arms once again and muttered to myself, "I think I just made my first friend…"

Moments later, I heard the voice of Mrs. Cake humming a tune that was steadily getting closer. When it felt that she was right next to me, I looked to my left and found a pony setting three cupcakes on the table that were the size of my fist. Her coat was a light shade of blue while her mane and tail were two shades of pink. The combination of blue and pink brought to mind cotton candy. Her eyes were just as pink and the styling of her tail and mane brought to mind icing on a cake, a style befitting of her profession. The markings on her flanks showed three cupcakes, each with a cherry on top. When she noticed that I was looking her way, she smiled, "Oh, hello dear. Did Fluttershy help cheer you up?"

No longer feeling nervous, I sat up and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Cake smiled comfortingly, "That dear is just the sweetest little thing you'll ever see in Ponyville. No one can match her kindness. But since you're new in town, how about trying out some of Sugarcube Corner's wares?" She motioned her hoof towards the three cupcakes. The cake was probably made of dark chocolate mix and the icing was white, probably vanilla.

"Vanilla or cream cheese icing?" I asked, not having much of a taste for cream cheese.

Mrs. Cake giggled and replied, "Neither. That icing is buttercream."

My eyes went wide at the mention of buttercream. "That sounds fantastic. How much? And do you take debit or credit?" The only form of money I had with me was my debit card. And I had no way of returning home to get paper money.

"Oh, we only take cash, dear. Not many businesses in Ponyville accept credit. But don't worry. Those three are on the house. Nothing cheers ponies up quite like Sugarcube Corner cupcakes!" Mrs. Cake gave me a pat on the back, trying to reassure me.

"The only problem is that I'm not a pony… But thanks anyway." I removed the wrapping from one and took a bite, chewing slowly to enjoy this new treat to the fullest. The flavor of the buttercream complimented the cake very well.

"Fabulous…" It was all I could say as I enjoyed my first cupcake.

"I expected nothing less, dear. Those are for you to enjoy at your leisure. But I recommend you finish them soon. They're the last three from the first batch I made this morning. Wouldn't want them to get stale now." Mrs. Cake pushed the next one closer to me before heading back into the kitchen.

Two cupcakes of that size is usually my limit as I was unable to start on the third. Deciding to hold onto it until later, I put my glasses back on and headed out the door with cupcake in hand. I immediately felt the eyes of the town's ponies once again staring at me, though I did not feel as nervous as before. As I walked around the outside of Sugarcube Corner, I came across Fluttershy, the unicorn I first met, and another pegasus. The unicorn and pegasus seemed to be busy chatting with each other as they did not seem to notice my presence. I recognized the pegasus' voice as the one who first entered the bakery to apologize to me, leading me to identify her as Rainbow Dash. Her name matched her appearance, as her tail and mane were rainbow-striped, both unkempt and wild in form. Her coat was a shade of cyan and her eyes rose-colored. The symbol on her flanks seemed to be a white cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt. I remember muttering under my breath, "Wild woman, most likely…"

As I observed the three ponies, I noticed that Fluttershy was not as immersed in the conversation as the other two. I lightly tapped her back to get her attention. When she turned to face me, I held out the spare cupcake to her.

"F…for me?" Fluttershy asked with a blush on her face. I shyly nodded, knowing that many of the other bystanders were watching my every move. With a tiny grin, she whispered, "Thank you, James." She then reached out with her forward right hoof facing up, allowing me to set the cupcake on it. Already starting to lose my nerve, I quickly waved farewell and headed in the opposite direction as quickly as I could.

My nervousness began to resurface as the many ponies around me whispered to each other, likely gossiping about me. I was so focused on avoiding eye contact; I nearly did not notice a pony wander right into my path. I narrowly stopped myself from tripping over her at the last second. "Sorry." I said promptly.

The pony seemed to be rather curious about me as she gazed at me for a moment. Her big eyes were a dark blue while her coat was a bright pink. Her tail and mane were more of a magenta hue, but seemed to be abnormally…..poofy. I could find no better term to describe it. If I did not know better, I would have guessed they were full of air like balloons. My guess would likely have been supported by the symbols on her flanks, which consisted of three balloons with two blue and one yellow. Finding her constant stare awkward, I attempted to casually break the silence. "Um… Hi?"

I was not prepared for her reaction. The pony jumped into the air and let out a loud gasp before dashing past me at speeds I never knew could be reached by an equine. When I turned around to see where she had went, she was already gone. "Um… Xenophobic, maybe?"

I decided to explore outside of town, curious of what there was to see and wanting to get away from the prying eyes of Ponyville. My first discovery was what seemed to be a farm to the southwest. Upon drawing closer, I found a large red barn with a shiny purple roof that seemed to have been recently refurbished. I noticed some chickens milling about nearby and a few sheds in the distance. But more than anything, I saw apple trees. Hundreds of apple trees covering the hilly landscape. There were even various apple images all over the place, from a wood panel with an apple shape cut out hanging over the gate I passed through to a bright red apple weathervane on top of the barn. "Apple orchard… What else could it be?"

Having very few encounters with farms in my life, I decided to take a look around out of curiosity. But I had already reached the barn before a voice asked, "What brings ya 'round these parts? And what are ya? Yer way too big ta be a pony." I tensed up immediately and turned to face the owner of the voice. "A might funny-lookin', ain't ya? Never seen one of you 'round before. Where ya from, pardner?" The owner of the voice was yet another pony. She spoke with a southern accent befitting a farm girl. Her coat was orange and her mane and tail were blond. She had a few freckles under her green eyes, a trait I found rather charming. A brown stetson hat rested atop her head. I also noticed that her mane and tail were tied at the ends with her mane hanging past her shoulders. Lastly, the symbols on her flanks consisted of three red apples.

This pony seemed more curious than hostile to me, so I let myself relax somewhat. Remembering her question, I answered, "Um… Well, I'm not from around here. I'm a human. And I don't think humans are native to Equestria."

The pony laughed, "Human? Y'all are pullin' my left hind leg! They're just stuff from old ponytales! Now seriously, what are ya?"

I frowned at the farm pony's stubbornness. "You asked an honest question and I gave you an honest answer. If you don't believe me, I can't help that."

The pony seemed to detect the slight amount of frustration in my voice as she stopped smirking immediately. "Oh… Didn't mean ta strike a nerve. It's just that humans only show up in old folklore and that sorta stuff. Ya don't sound like yer lyin' either, so sorry if I ticked ya off. Anyway, I'm forgettin' my manners. The name's Applejack. And this here lovely patch of red and green is Sweet Apple Acres. So, what's yer name, pardner?"

Relieved to find someone who was more hospitable than the majority of the ponies I had passed earlier, I smiled wholeheartedly, "The name's James. And nice farm you got here, Miss Applejack."

Applejack chuckled, "No need ta use the honorifics with me. Just keep it simple, if ya don't mind."

I nodded at Applejack's request, but my eyes once again fell upon the apple symbols on her flanks. "AJ, may I ask you something?"

The farm pony smiled, "Now that's keepin' things simple! And sure! Whatcha need ta know?"

I pointed at her flank, "I've been seeing those markings on every pony I've come across today. And they're all different. What are they? Tattoos?"

Applejack glanced at her markings and laughed, "Oh, that?! That's my cutie mark! Every pony gets one eventually."

I raised an eyebrow at the name of the markings I had seen so many times that day. Cutie mark. Yet another term that sounds like something out of a child's storybook. "Cutie…? Seriously?"

Applejack tried to keep a straight face, as she seemed to find my expression amusing. "What's wrong? Ya got somethin' against anythin' cute? Even the men get 'em! And it's not a joke. Every cutie mark is unique. They show or represent the unique talents or gifts of the pony that wears 'em."

I pondered Applejack's explanation in my head for a moment. "They're all different? And they show what a pony is really skilled at? If that's the case, what does yours mean?"

Applejack smirked, "Well, if you wanna keep it simple…" She then spoke, "Ah like apples!" I could not help laughing at her exclamation. She likes apples, she works with apples, and she even lives around apples. What else could her cutie mark be but apples? And if you ask me, I suspect she dreams apples.

"Well, I better get back to lunch. I've got a lotta apples ta harvest once I finish." Applejack said as she walked over to an upside-down pail. A sandwich sat atop it.

Seeing Applejack's sandwich made me ponder what the diet of these ponies consisted of. "AJ, what kind of sandwich is that?"

The farm pony turned to face me after taking a bite. "It's a grass and daisy sandwich. Good stuff! Wanna bite?"

I was hardly surprised that even these ponies ate grass and flowers. "Sorry, but that doesn't sound very appetizing to me. You got any meat?"

My request for meat seemed to shock Applejack somewhat as she gasped, "Meat?! Wait… Are you a…carnivore?"

I rolled my eyes and frowned, "No. I'm an omnivore. Humans eat all sorts of foods from fruits to meats to veggies. And I have no desire for pony meat, if that's what you think I'm getting at."

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew. Ya had me goin' there fer a minute. Well, sorry. We ponies are strictly vegetarian."

I sighed as I thought of having to survive on such a limited variety of food choices. Once Applejack finished her sandwich, she walked past me. "Well, I better get back ta work. See ya around, James." I waved goodbye and left the way I came.

Curious of what else there was to see around Ponyville, I headed east crossing over a small river that snaked through the town. On the outskirts of town, I came upon a cluster of tents with designs that I would likely find in a Renaissance festival. However, there was also a house of sorts near them. It was quite round with a spire that seemed to function as a second floor. The design was surprisingly elegant with large windows on the ground floor with pink and purple and azure and white colorations all over it. Above the doorway was what seemed to be an emblem depicting a carousal horse complete with the support bar standing vertically through it. "A carousal house?" I remember speaking aloud.

"Not quite. Carousal Boutique." A very refined woman's voice spoke to me from behind. I turned to face the owner of the voice and found another pony that seemed to be wearing a pair of saddlebags. Like the first pony I spoke to, she was a unicorn. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of azure and she seemed to be wearing light blue eye shadow. Her coat was the purest shade of white I had seen all day and her mane and tail were an indigo hue. They were both styled in the same way with her hair being styled into a curl at the ends. Her cutie mark consisted of three light blue diamonds, leading me to suspect that this pony was of a very high class.

"Darling, I do believe you could use some sprucing up. That attire is so unsophisticated." The unicorn spoke with a very noticeable upper-class accent that I found comparable to those used by film actresses from the 60s. But after closer examination, she then asked, "Wait a moment… What exactly are you? You seem rather bare for a pony."

I was feeling the calmest I had felt all day since meeting Fluttershy, as this unicorn pony seemed to be far from hostile or even aggressive at all. I answered her question calmly, "I'm not a pony at all, ma'am. I'm a human."

The unicorn looked just as shocked as almost everyone I had said that to so far. "A human?! The creature of myth?!"

I rolled my eyes at her exclamation and dryly replied, "Humans really aren't all that special. I find you ponies to be more fascinating than humanity."

The pony seemed flattered by my admittance to being so fascinated with her kind as she blushed slightly. "Oh, you are too kind. And where are my manners? I am Rarity."

Rarity's display of manners to someone of a much lower class like me took me aback slightly. Someone of her grace and style being courteous of those below her without being conceited or snooty was truly, as her name implied, a rarity. "Rarity… That name suits you. My name is James."

I could see Rarity blush at my compliment. "You are too kind, dear. But now that you're here, allow me to craft something more fitting for you." I had no time to refuse as she grabbed my wrist in her mouth and dragged me inside the house. Not without smashing my forehead into the top of the doorway, that is.

"AUGH!" I hunkered over and clutched my forehead, gritting my teeth in sharp pain. Rarity let go of me the instant I yelled and looked back at me.

"Oh my goodness, did I hurt you?!" Rarity asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"No… The dang doorway was too low." I replied, trying to endure the pain however I could. "I think this will leave a lump…"

Rarity shook her head, "Oh no, I shall not allow such a blemish to be left on your face! Wait right here. I know just what will do the trick." I watched the unicorn pony run off through a doorway nearby that lacked a door.

As I waited, my eyes scanned my surroundings. Much to my surprise, the building looked less like a house and more like an indoor studio. The room was also rather spacious. The walls were light pink with purple floral patterns. Various pony mannequins stood about, full-length mirrors hung on walls with very low dressers beneath them, and many dark pink curtains hung everywhere. I also noticed a flight of stairs leading upwards next to the hall Rarity went down that had a very barebones look to it with very dark indigo coloration. There were also numerous grid-based shelves containing various colored cloth and a sewing machine right beside me. "A seamstress?"

Moments later, Rarity came trotting back with what seemed to be a first aid kit with its handle in her mouth. But when she set it down, I stared in surprise as the box seemed to open on its own. "Now dear, I need you to remove your hands from your head. Leave it all to me."

I was in too much pain to argue, so I did as I was told. But I jumped slightly when I saw bandages, ointment, and tape float out of the box. "Just hold still. This shouldn't take long at all." Rarity appeared to be merely staring at the medicinal tools and me while an unseen force began to make the bandages unravel. But as some ointment was squeezed from its tube, I noticed that Rarity's white horn was engulfed in a billowing aura while shimmering. The levitating medical supplies were also surrounded by a faint blue glow. I felt the cool touch of the ointment being applied to the bruised area of my forehead by invisible fingers. A cotton pad was then set over the area where the ointment had been applied as the bandages were wrapped tightly around my head. "Hmmmm… Oh, one last thing!" Rarity looked towards a desk as a draw slid open. Two marker pens floated out of the drawer, or were they highlighter pens? Regardless, they were red and green. The cap on the green one popped off as the tip was applied to my bandage. "Don't move, James. I'll make this as quick as possible."

The sound of scribbling markers reached my ears as I sat perfectly still, wondering what Rarity was doing to my bandages. After a minute or two, she swapped to the red marker. However, I only heard it being used on the center of my forehead for a brief moment. "There we are! Oh, you look quite dashing now. Functional and stylish in one package!" A hand….or should I say hoof mirror floated over to me to show my reflection. The bandages had been colored green, but a red star had been drawn right in the middle of them on the front. "Red and green go so well together, do they not?"

I lightly touched the bandages, finding that the ink was already dry. At a glance, it seemed that I was wearing a headband. I turned to Rarity and nodded, "Well, red and green are complimentary colors. Green's even one of my favorite colors."

Rarity beamed as she 'set' the mirror down, "My choice of color was perfect as always. I settle for nothing but the best in my work. But truly, are you all right? I'm terribly sorry about that."

I nodded, "I'm fine now. I can hardly feel the pain at all. That ointment works fast. And now I know to always duck when I use a door here."

Rarity smiled, "Not only is it a painkiller. It will also help the swelling recede. But I still feel I must make it up to you somehow. Perhaps I can weave you a new outfit to replace those old rags?"

I was about to turn down her offer, but I remembered that the only clothes I had with me in Equestria were the ones on my back. "Well… All right, Miss Rarity. But please keep them casual." As she jotted down the note, I asked, "Wait… Weave new clothes? You can do that?"

With a giggle, Rarity faced me and smiled, "But of course! I am the leading fashion designer of Ponyville. I only use the finest materials and make everything to bring out the inner beauty of the pony who wears them….. Well, you're not a pony, but you understand."

I smiled slightly, suspecting that Rarity had every right to boast. But I then asked, "But what is this place? Your home?"

Rarity explained to me, "As I said before, this is the Carousel Boutique. It is where I live and do my work. This room right here is where I conduct business and perform the bulk of my job. In the back is the kitchen and living room while the second story contains the bedroom and bathroom."

We conversed for a few minutes, I finding Rarity to be a very likeable host. "Rarity, how did you make those things float and work without touching them? Telekinesis?"

The unicorn seemed baffled by my guess. "Teleki what now? Whatever it is, that is not what I did. I simply used magic. See?" Her horn once again began to shimmer as a billowing aura engulfed it. I suddenly felt myself float in the air for about two seconds before being set back down on the bench. "Every unicorn possesses magical abilities. Our horns contain and channel the energies for various uses."

I bowed my head in thought as I learned that the horn of a unicorn is not just for show. "Unicorns can use magic and pegasi can fly. You all have it easy compared to humans."

Minutes passed before I looked out the window. The sun was starting to get low in the sky as night began to draw near. "Rarity, is there a hotel or anything like that in Ponyville? I need to find a place to stay tonight."

The unicorn shook her head, "I'm sorry, but the likes of an inn was never constructed in Ponyville. Why do you need to find one? Don't you have a place of your own?"

I sighed, worried I may have to camp in some bushes for the night. "I only just showed up in Equestria today and I have no idea how it happened. All I have are the clothes on my back, the glasses on my face, and the stuff in my pockets. Nothing else."

Rarity frowned, clearly showing sympathy for me. But she soon smiled, "What a shame! No knowledge of how you arrived? And no way to return home? Then you need a new place to stay! By all means, stay here! My home is your home."

My eyes opened wide and my jaw nearly dropped. I could hardly believe a pony would allow me, a complete stranger, to reside in her house. "Well, what's the rent? 100 a month? 200?"

My question only prompted a giggle from Rarity as she replied, "No, I ask for no such thing. You may stay for as long as you need. Everyone needs a place to rest at night. And don't try to change my mind! I won't accept cash in return. You are welcome here, James. And that's that."

I felt a complex mix of relief, gratitude, and guilt as I listened to Rarity voice her generosity. "…..Rarity…. I… I don't know what to say… Just… Thank you."

Before we could speak longer, there was a knock at the door. "Hm? I seldom get visitors at this hour." I heard Rarity mutter as she answered the door. The door was split into two halves, with Rarity only opening the top half. "No one here? Oh, wait." Her horn glowed again as an envelope floated up into view. The envelope opened as the note inside was lifted out. I watched as Rarity read it in silence.

"Oh, that Pinkie Pie. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Rarity chuckled as she crumpled up the note and flung it into a wastebasket.

"Pinkie Pie? Something important?" I asked, not sure if the name I just heard was the name of another pony or some type of dessert.

Rarity giggled as she headed towards the front door and opened both halves with magic again. "It was nothing important. But I need to head into town for a little while. Make yourself at home, darling." The doors closed behind her, leaving me alone in the Carousel Boutique.

Curious of what else there was to see, I decided to look down the hall where Rarity had retrieved her first aid kit. I found the kitchen on the right with the living room on the left. Both rooms were rather small, which was understandable considering the fairly small statures of ponies. The living room contained a sofa that was long enough for me to lie down on, an equally long table in front of it, an end table next to the sofa that held a desk lamp, and a small pile of various fashion magazines. I picked them up and started to look through them. "Fashionista Monthly? Boutique le Chic? Fillies of Fashion? Equestria's Finest…. Wait a minute…" At the bottom of the pile was a magazine that stood out from the rest. I read the title aloud. "Play…mare…" On the cover was a pure white stallion with a black mane and tail smirking whimsically. I snickered under my breath, "I guess even ponies have guilty pleasures at times."

I sat down on the sofa and began to look through Rarity's newest copy of Equestria's Finest to pass the time. "Short tails are in this year?" I flipped a page. "Uproar over Wonderbolt's Spitfire on her new flight pattern. Original or Plagiarized?" Right as I read that, I heard a tapping on the window. Curious, I took a peek. When I looked outside, I saw a slab of cardboard floating in the air with an arrow painted on it pointing in the direction of the front door. "The heck…?"

Thinking that it was just Rarity playing a prank on me, I opened the front door and spoke, "You have my attention, Miss Rarity…. Wait…. What?" Floating before me was another slab of cardboard. Written on it were the words 'Follow Me'. The slab then began to float away from me. Not sure if I should leave Rarity's home unattended, I held up my hand. "Just a moment." I ran back inside and wrote a note for Rarity explaining that I had been called away by a floating sign. I know it sounds ridiculous, but if unicorns can use telekinesis-like magic with their horns, she would probably believe me.

I ran back outside and closed the door behind me, finding the sign waiting patiently for me where I last saw it. As I approached, it floated away from me, the side with 'Follow Me' written on it constantly facing me. "Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked the sign. I suppose that was a pointless question as cardboard cannot speak. Even in Equestria. It led me back into the center of Ponyville, though there were not as many ponies out at these later hours. I remember hearing cicadas hissing all around me, even the occasional mournful cry of a Higurashi cicada. As the sun was beginning to descend over the horizon and night was starting to move in, the call of this particular cicada was all the more fitting for the moment.

Before long, the delicious gingerbread roof of Sugarcube Corner came into few. "There?" I asked as my eyes trailed upwards. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed what I thought was a pony looking out of one of the second story windows. Whoever it was probably saw me as it suddenly ducked out of sight. As the lighting was becoming poor, I could not make out the details of the body. However, I distinctly remember seeing a glowing horn on the head. "Was that Rarity? Or…someone else?"

My gut instinct was beginning to tell me to walk away before it was too late. But since no one in Ponyville had tried to harm me during my first day there, I felt I had no reason to doubt them yet. Against my better judgment, I followed the cardboard sign to Sugarcube Corner's front door. There was only a lit candle resting on the main counter providing light in the shop. "Nobody's even here. Why did you lead me here?" I turned to walk away, but the sign floated in front of me and rammed my chest a few times, as if trying to tell me something. I turned to face the door again and watched as the sign tapped the door. It was then I noticed that this door did not even have a doorknob. "Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to…" I found that the door pushed inward as I nudged it. "How did I not remember how it… Oh. Right…" I remembered then how I was too distraught to really pay any attention to my surroundings at the time I first entered the bakery. I pushed the door open entirely and followed the sign inside, pleased that the doorway was barely high enough for me to not have to duck.

The door swung shut behind me on its own once I was inside Sugarcube Corner. "OK, I'm here. Now what?" The sign turned around. On the other side was the word 'Upstairs'. I looked around and saw a flight of stairs behind the counter. "I hope this isn't a prank to get me arrested for trespassing…" The sign suddenly fell on the counter, apparently having fulfilled its use. I then stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. While the stairwell itself was slightly lit from the candle's flame, the top was almost pitch-black. Now just as nervous as I was when I first arrived in Ponyville, I slowly climbed the stairs while being very careful to mind my head.

I remember thinking to myself as I neared the top, (Something's wrong here. It's not that dark out just yet. Why can't I see anything at all?) At the top of the stairs, I looked around and found I could not see the windows. (Are they covered?) I faced the wall on my right and felt along it for a light switch. I did not have to look for long as I found it right in front of me. But as soon as I flicked on the lights, several voices shouted behind me, "SURPRISE!"

Scared out of my wits, I immediately turned off the lights without turning to face the owners of the voices. "S-sorry! I…uh… I didn't see anything! Sorry for…um…walking in uninvited! I-I-I-I'll just be going now." I froze as I heard the voices of several girls laughing. Before I could turn to face the stairs, something nudged my lower back.

A young woman's voice spoke from right behind me in a high-pitched energetic tone, "James, you silly! This is YOUR party!" I felt whoever was nudging me reach past me and flip the light switch again. Once I could see again, I looked down and saw the very same pink pony who had run off at absurd speed earlier that day when I merely said 'Hi' to her.

"A party? MY party?" I asked in bewilderment.

The pink pony replied with an excited grin, "Yup! When someone new comes to Ponyville, we always make sure they get a warm welcome! Oh, and all your friends are here too!"

I turned to my left and found five familiar ponies standing at the center of the room. "Rarity? Applejack? Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash? And…" My gaze fell upon the purple unicorn mare I had met earlier that day. "Um….. Twilight, was it?"

The purple unicorn nodded and smiled, "Twilight Sparkle, to be precise. And how've you been since we met? You feeling better by now?"

I looked around the room before responding. There were many balloons and streamers hanging from an upper balcony, confetti was scattered everywhere, there was a wooden tub filled with water that seemed to have apples floating in it, and a table with a bowl of punch and an impressive cake that was more than half my size. I then faced my hosts and asked, "You did all this for me? You hardly even know me…"

Rainbow Dash spoke up in her enthusiastic voice, "Yeah, we don't know you all that well yet. But from what we've seen from you so far, you're pretty cool. And besides that, you seem like you've had a pretty rotten day. So think of this party as a way to cheer you up!"

I took off my glasses as I felt tears building up again. "Uh oh… Do you need a hug again?" Fluttershy asked in her adorably quiet voice. I was only able to nod as I rubbed my fingers against my closed eyes. I felt Fluttershy rear up on her hind legs and embrace me with her forelegs. I held her against me with my spare arm as the other five ponies let out an aww.

"Ain't that the cutest thing y'all ever saw, girls?" I heard Applejack speak up.

"Cute? I would say they are simply DARLING." Rarity's accent made her voice instantly recognizable.

Fluttershy eventually whispered, "Feel better, James?" I looked down at her and silently nodded with a smile.

Once Fluttershy had released me from her embrace, I turned to face the five other ponies. "Girls… I really don't know what to say… When I ended up here today, I was scared, lost, and alone. And I am truly grateful you've given me your support."

Applejack chuckled, "Aw shucks, James… Just don't forget ta thank Pinkie Pie. She set up the whole party herself."

I glanced around, finding the pink pony standing next to a phonograph. "Enough waiting! Everypony's here now, so let's PARTY!" She then nudged the needle with her muzzle, pushing it into place as music began to play.

Right after kicking off the party, the pink pony ran right over to me and grinned, "Hi, James! I'm Pinkie Pie! I got this party set up just for you! Did we surprise you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Pinkie Pie had reared herself up on her hind legs and pulled me close to her in a very chummy fashion, her left foreleg holding me around my waist. "Surprise me? I very near jumped outta my skin. Does that tell you anything?"

Pinkie Pie then began to speak very VERY quickly to me. "It sure does! It means you were very surprised! Hey, what would happen if you DID jump out of your skin? Would you just be a skeleton? Would you walk around with your bones creaking like EEYEH or maybe CRRRECK? Ooh! That would be so awesome for Nightmare Night! You wouldn't even need a costume! You'd just walk up to the door and they'd be like YAAAAHHHH! Then maybe they'd jump out of their skins too! You could lead a whole skeleton pony parade! Then maybe we'd join your parade as skeletons too! Cause now we're your friends too! And friends do all sorts of fun things together!"

Due to the very fast speed of Pinkie Pie's chattering, I could hardly keep up with anything she said. Hoping someone knew what she said, I turned to the other five ponies and asked, "Um…. Translation?" Each of them burst into hysterical laughter, as did I.

The party started without a hitch. Twilight and Pinkie Pie started by dancing to the music, though I never knew ponies could dance well at all. Rarity and Fluttershy started with friendly chatter while trying out the cake and punch. But what caught my eye the most was Rainbow Dash and Applejack bobbing for apples.

The last time I ever saw bobbing for apples at a party was way back when I was either three or four years old, so I felt a significant nostalgia rush as I approached the two bobbers. Applejack dunked her head into the tub, then pulled it out with an apple in her mouth which she chomped down with a single bite. Rainbow Dash noticed me approach them and grinned, "You up for bobbing for apples, James?"

I took off my glasses and set them near the punch bowl. "I haven't seen this at a party in ages, so sure thing." I got down on my knees and gripped the sides of the tub for balance. I then dunked my face into the tub and felt around for anything to grab onto. After a few seconds, I felt something between my jaws and bit down on it. When I pulled myself out of the tub, a red apple was in my teeth.

"Nice one, James! And on your first try too!" Rainbow Dash applauded me as I removed the apple from my jaws.

"What's wrong? Ya don't want it?" Applejack asked, probably wanting it for herself since she…well…is all about apples.

"Not really. Red apples always leave my mouth feeling dried out. You can have it, AJ." I handed the apple to the farm pony, who chomped it down vigorously.

"Found any of the special surprises in there yet?" Pinkie Pie asked as she came over to check on us.

At the mention of something special, I asked, "What kind of surprises you talking about?"

The party animal pony merely giggled, "I can't tell you that, silly. It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew!"

I looked back at Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who then looked at each other and back at me. "You game?" Rainbow Dash asked me with a smirk.

"Let's do it." I replied with a smirk of my own. In unison, the three of us dunked our heads into the tub. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both pulled out apples, but I was having trouble with whatever I ended up grabbing.

Applejack noticed that I was pulling myself out of the tub too slowly and asked once my ears were above water, "Whatcha got there? A lead weight?"

I groaned through my teeth the best I could, "I don't know! But I'm not letting go!" I had no way of knowing that what I grabbed was a yellow apple (my favorite kind) with a spring stuck into it that had been glued to the bottom of the tub.

Once the spring was visible to her, Rainbow Dash gulped, "Uh, I think you better let this one go."

My only response to the pegasus pony was a growl as I struggled to pull it until it stopped pulling back. My efforts were drawing attention from the other ponies as they had stopped what they were doing to come over and watch. All the while, I had no real idea of what they were so fascinated by.

"James, let it go! You're not supposed to win when you get that one!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

I think the thing that was keeping the spring from pulling me back in was that I was using my arms on the tub for extra leverage. Eventually, I had pulled so far back, I was almost to a standing position and the spring was almost completely straight. At that point, the spring came loose and was suddenly yanked out of the apple and I was sent stumbling backwards and falling flat on my back without knowing what happened.

"Oh dear, are you all right?!" Rarity asked as she and the other girls came to my side. I replied by removing the apple from my mouth and laughing.

"Man, why didn't you let that go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why? Because golden delicious apples are my favorite, that's why." I chuckled as I took a bite. The ponies laughed in unison.

Once I had eaten my apple, I turned to Pinkie Pie. "Any other surprises in there?"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes mischievously, "Maaaaaybe."

My first guess was that there were other fruit in the tub. I once again went to the apple tub and dunked my face in. But I was in for quite a surprise when I felt something soft clamp onto my face. (What the hell…?) I distinctly remember thinking at the strange feeling.

I immediately pulled my head out of the tub and opened my eyes. But to my shock, I could see nothing. I turned around and tried to ask what was on my face, but my voice was heavily muffled. I could hear Rainbow Dash snickering under her breath, struggling to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

Not getting a response from my friends, I tried feeling what was on my face. It felt wet, slightly slimy, and bumpy. I felt my blood chill as I immediately thought it was a piranha. I let out a muffled yell as I frantically tried to pull it off. My antics were clearly amusing to my friends as I could hear them all laughing at me. But as I began to have trouble breathing, I started to feel absolutely furious at Pinkie Pie for placing a live piranha in the tub.

Pinkie Pie seemed to notice that I was starting to suffocate as she called out, "OK, that's enough! Let him go, Gummy!" Right at those words, whatever was clamped onto my face let go and fell at my feet. But when I looked down, I saw not a piranha, but a baby alligator.

"A…..gator?" It was all I could say.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Don't worry, James! That's just my pet alligator, Gummy! He's got no teeth! See?" The alligator suddenly started biting my legs repeatedly. But each time, his toothless fleshy gums inflicted no pain.

"I think I've had enough applebobbing for today…" I said dazedly, slightly shell-shocked from the experience. I cut myself a slice of cake, poured myself a glass of punch, and took a seat while watching my friends enjoy themselves.

As I enjoyed my cake and punch, I silently thought of a way to get back at Pinkie Pie for putting me through one of the biggest scares of my life. My eyes soon fell upon my cake and I smirked slyly. I finished my plate and waited for Pinkie Pie to approach the cake for another slice, then put my plan in action.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie. I have something important to tell you." I casually said as I approached her.

"Important? Oki doki loki! What's up?" Pinkie Pie asked in her happy-go-lucky manner.

I smirked as I asked, "You sure love cake, don't you?"

The pink pony laughed, "I love to party! It's what I live for! And you can't have parties without cake!"

I shook my head, "Well then, you'll love to hear this." I then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "The cake is a lie."

At my words, Pinkie Pie froze. She then muttered, "The cake is a lie?" I nodded in silence. Right then, her mane suddenly let out a strange deflating sound as it…well…deflated. Like a balloon. Yes, I am not joking. Her hair LITERALLY deflated like a balloon. Where it was all puffy and full, it was now long and straight. The same occurred to her bushy tail, which was now similar in form to Twilight's. I also noticed that her coat had become a darker hue. She then sobbed, "If the cake is a lie, the party is a lie. And if the party is a lie…" She then broke down into tears, literally crying a river of them. "My whole life has been a liiiihihiiiiiiieee!"

Pinkie Pie's wailing got everyone's attention as they immediately came rushing to her side. "What's the matter, Sugarcube? No one likes ta cry at a party." Applejack said, trying to lighten Pinkie's spirits.

"It's all a lie… The cake is a lie… The cake I made… It's not even really there! That big chocolate cake is all in my head! Heheheh… I've been living a lie all these years! Cakes don't exist! So parties don't exist either! They're all just a bunch sugary fluffy tasty nothings!" I steadily became intimidated by Pinkie's rapid decline in mental stability.

By the time Pinkie Pie had started to foam at the mouth, I had seen enough. I pulled her up to a sitting position and spoke in a loud tone, "Pinkie Pie. I was joking. It's just a prank some people came up with back where I'm from." When she still did not listen, I cut another slice of cake and jammed it into her mouth. "Tastes good, right?"

Pinkie Pie's tirade suddenly ended as she tasted the cake. "Can you feel it? Can you taste it? Can you EAT it? Then the cake is no lie." I explained, hoping she would calm down.

Once she swallowed the cake, Pinkie Pie smiled brightly as her mane and tail suddenly 'reinflated' back to their previous forms. "You're right! If I can touch it, taste it, and eat it, there's no way it's a lie! The cake's not a lie! The cake is the truth! Long live the cake!" We all watched as the enlightened pony bowed before the cake in worship.

Twilight turned to me and asked, "What did you…"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't ask. Seriously. Don't ask." I then muttered under my breath, "Good grief, that girl is a roller coaster. She's either on top of the world or at rock bottom. There's no in-between with her!"

"Later, girls! And love the headband, James! Looks awesome on ya!" Rainbow Dash called out as she flew off for home while mistaking my colored bandages for headwear. After a full two hours, we decided it was late enough and decided to head home. But before we all parted ways for the night, I was subjected to my very first group hug as all six of my new friends gathered around me and embraced me all at once. It was an experience I simply could not describe. To have gone from a simple misfit in Ponyville to an honored guest in one evening was a momentous experience for me.

As I was staying with Rarity, the two of us walked back to the Carousel Boutique together. I was not familiar with Ponyville's layout, so I let Rarity lead.

"A stellar party, wouldn't you say?" Rarity asked as she led me to her home.

I nodded in agreement, "A great party, to say the least. And Pinkie Pie is truly a party animal."

Rarity giggled, "Oh, she's been like that for most of her life. Don't let it get to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Get to me? I'm not sure if I should be annoyed or entertained. Though I guess it's never dull with her around."

The two of us continued to converse as we walked. Before I even knew it, we were at the Carousel Boutique's front door. This time, I made sure to duck as I went inside.

"Now then, let me show you where you will be staying. Come with me." Rarity led me upstairs as I wondered if there was a guest room on the second floor. At the top of the stairs, we stepped into a short hallway. "On the right here is the bathroom. And at the end down here is…" We looked into the room on the left at the end of the hall. "This is your new bedroom! Fabulous, is it not?"

The bedroom had an impressive canopy bed on one side, befitting Rarity's fancy tastes. There were also rolled up fabrics on shelves with a table holding a sewing machine next to it. There was also what seemed to be a drawing board with pins holding notes against it, probably orders from some of Rarity's clients. But as I looked at the bed, I asked, "Wait… Where will you sleep?"

Rarity smiled as she replied, "I will sleep on the sofa downstairs."

I could hardly believe that someone of Rarity's standards would give up her own bed to someone she had only just met. I sighed, "Miss Rarity… I can't let you do that. Don't worry. I'll sleep on the sofa. I've done it many times before, so it's no trouble."

Despite my insistence, Rarity continued to try to persuade me to use her bed. After a moment of thought, I approached the bed and measured its width. "Miss Rarity, this bed is wide enough for both of us to sleep in at one time. Should we just share it?"

Rarity's response to my question was rather humorous as she suddenly began to fluster, "Together?! Well, I… I mean… It wouldn't be…proper and…I have my…eh…reputation to think about… I mean…what would the others say?" I could tell that she was blushing.

"I see your point. And I guess we shouldn't. I wouldn't want a scandal to mar your name." Rarity giggled nervously. A scandal for someone of her class would likely be devastating if the paparazzi picked up on it. Assuming Equestria even has any, of course. I walked over to the unicorn and smiled, "Really, the sofa downstairs will be enough. Do you have a blanket I could use?"

Rarity sighed, "If that is what you want, I will respect that." She then used her magic to levitate a quilt over to me that had floral patterns all over it. "This seems large enough. I made it myself."

I took the quilt in hand and smiled, "It's lovely. Now, I'll go wash up before bed."

Rarity smiled, "Then I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, James."

After taking the quilt downstairs, I made my way into the bathroom to bathe before bed. I was hardly surprised to find that the bathroom had a very elegant design that was reminiscent of bathrooms found in upper-class houses back home. Due to the limited space on the second floor, the bathroom was fairly small. Not wanting to wait any longer, I undressed and turned on the shower.

Once I had finished, I left the bedroom with only a towel around my waist. Before heading downstairs, I peeked into Rarity's bedroom. Tucked under the covers on the bed was the generous unicorn, fast asleep as the moonlight shone on her face. I whispered, "Thank you, Rarity. Good night." I think she may have heard me as I noticed a smile spread across her muzzle.

Downstairs, I removed the towel and slipped my boxers back on. I then gathered a pair of pillows at one end of the sofa and rested my head on them. With Rarity's hoof-made quilt covering me (yes, I really said hoof-made) I closed my eyes as I tried to fall sleep.

As I rested, I thought over all that had happened to me today. My first arrival in Ponyville was stressful, but the ending was better than I could have ever hoped for. At first, I was worried if I would ever find a way to return home. But now, I was starting to hope I would never have to leave.

This marks the end of my first day in Equestria. What will the next day have in store for me? I can only wait and see.


	2. Finding My Place

I awoke to the sound of what sounded like purring and the distant sound of conversation. Having a habit of turning my head to the right when I sleep, I was facing the back of the sofa I had slept on. When I glanced around at my surroundings, I noticed what seemed to be a white Persian cat curled up on my blanket. It had a purple bow on its head and an opal-studded collar with an especially large opal on the front. "I have a cat?" I remember asking out loud.

I glanced around, not recognizing my surroundings. As I tried to listen to the voices that were coming from outside my room, I shooed the cat off me and stood up. I then spread out the blanket, allowing the cat to curl up on it again. "Where are my clothes?" Clad in only my boxers, I walked outside and into the main room where I found a pair of ponies talking to each other. "Wait a minute….. Pinkie Pie and Rarity…" I muttered as I remembered the events from yesterday and my newest friends. I was initially nervous about approaching them while wearing only undergarments until I realized that they were not wearing clothes at all. "I guess they won't mind much. And I need to find my clothes anyway."

"You have no idea how hard it was to get that tub downstairs without spilling all that water! I'm amazed I pulled it off!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in her cheery tone. I smiled as I listened to her. But when she looked in my direction, she suddenly gasped. "Hey! You… You're… AHHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie shrieked as I jumped back. "I know who you are! You're that bear Rainbow Dash told me about! You're Harry! And don't try to deny it! I know you're Harry because you ARE hairy! And you're wearing James' headband?!" I gulped nervously as Pinkie Pie started to cry in rage, "You must've eaten him just now and took that headband as a trophy! Cough him up!" I froze as the crazed pony charged me. But just before she could reach me, she suddenly levitated off the ground while running in place.

"Pinkie Pie, that's quite enough! He's wearing James' headband because he IS James!" Rarity called out, her horn engulfed with a billowing aura as she restrained Pinkie Pie with magic.

The silly pink pony froze in midair as she gazed at me. "Wait, really? You're James?! But you're so….hairy! You look kinda like a bear!"

I grumbled as I raised my hands, "So what if I am?! It's not like I can help it! It runs in my family! On my grandfather's side, at least."

Pinkie Pie, misunderstanding the concept of genetics, giggled, "Aw, it's OK! I'm sure we can find you some coat restoration stuff at the pharmacy! You'll have your whole coat back in no time!"

I winced at the idea of having a full-body coat of hair covering me. "The last thing I need in summer is an extra layer of insulating material! No thanks."

Rarity giggled at our argument as she set Pinkie Pie down, "Having a coat of hair isn't all bad! Pony coats are rather thin and do not trap in excess heat very well. Though it is because of this that we wear jackets in winter." She then glanced up at me and winked, "And those bandages still look strapping on you, darling."

At the mention of bandages, Pinkie Pie gasped, "Huh?! Bandages?! What happened?! Did you hurt yourself?!"

I smirked at the pink pony and asked, "Have you ever walked full-speed into a wall head-first?" Pinkie Pie shook her head. I then added, "You don't want to."

Pinkie Pie thought my explanation over in her head for a moment. "Oooooh, that had to hurt. You feeling any better today?"

I tried applying pressure to the center of my forehead, where the impact struck. To my surprise, there was no pain at all. "Wow, that ointment really worked fast. Maybe I'll take these off tonight. Thanks again, Rarity."

The unicorn shook her head, "There's no need to thank me, dear. It was because of my eagerness that you got hurt in the first place."

Just as I remembered that I needed to find my clothes, Pinkie Pie spoke up, "That's right! You've still got some healing to do! And that's why I'm here!" She pushed me over to a white box that seemed to be the type used in bakeries. "You need to get lots of nutrition to speed up your recovery! So I baked you some fresh blueberry muffins!" I could smell them the instant I opened the box. They were so fresh; they had likely only just been taken out of the oven less than an hour ago.

I remember feeling my mouth water at the sight and scent of the muffins. As I had eaten fairly little the previous day, I was feeling rather hungry. But before I could start on my breakfast, Pinkie spoke up again, "Just remember, some of those are for Rarity too."

I handed Rarity a muffin as Pinkie Pie bid us farewell. The two of us enjoyed breakfast together, Rarity using magic to levitate her muffin, as she did not have hands. As we ate, I asked her, "I never knew you had a cat."

Once Rarity finished her muffin, she replied, "You met Opal? She's so precious, is she not?"

I looked over at the hall leading into the back area and saw the cat, named Opal, walk out and curl up on a cloth that rested on a desk. "Well, Persian cats are the most popular breed of cat in the world."

Upon finishing my share of the muffins, I asked, "Rarity, have you seen my clothes?"

The unicorn smiled, "Oh, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I need something to use for reference if I'm going to make some new clothes for you. Though I am almost done!" Her horn shimmered again as my clothes levitated over to me, which were concealed behind her sewing machine. The only clothing I had at the time was a red t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts. "Now I just need to take some measurements." She then levitated a type of measuring strip over to me. In response, I stood up straight and held my arms out to my sides. While the measuring tape floated about me, I could see Rarity taking down notes with a writing quill. "You have a rather pudgy build, don't you?"

I sighed at Rarity's remark about my weight, "Sorry about that. I'm not as big of an eater as I used to be, but I don't lose weight easily."

Rarity surprised me with a giggle, "That's quite all right, darling. Even if your body is somewhat unappealing, I can craft ensembles that truly bring out your inner beauty. It's what I excel at! But you asked for casual attire, so casual it is."

As Rarity worked her scissors and sewing machine, I proceeded to put on my clothes. I then headed upstairs to retrieve my socks and shoes from the bathroom. When I came back downstairs, I could hear Rarity muttering a song under her breath. "Thread by thread. Stitching it together…" I took a seat behind her, finding the tune to be rather catchy. "Always got to keep in mind my pacing. Making sure the clothe's correctly facing. I'm stitching Twilight's dress."

Hearing the mention of a dress for Twilight Sparkle, I asked, "Um… I thought you were working on something for me. Is Twilight expecting something?"

The unicorn flustered as she turned to face me, "Oh, don't worry. This IS for you. That little tune was just a song I came up with a while back. I sing it sometimes while working. You could say it's my variation of 'whistling while you work'. Does it annoy you? I'll stop if you wish."

I smiled in response, "Actually, I was listening closely. That's quite a catchy tune." Now that Rarity was facing me, I noticed that she was wearing a pair of stylish glasses with a red frame. They lacked temple arms, being securely balanced on her muzzle. "I never knew you wore glasses. Near-sighted or far-sighted?"

Rarity chuckled heartily at my assumption. "Oh, there is no such thing wrong with my vision. The lenses in these glasses are for magnification during stitching. This way, I can see every tiny detail on the fabric without having to get too close. I can easily look over them for normal vision when needed. I decided to get these after I ended up stitching my muzzle to a layer of fabric a few years back while using this sewing machine."

Finding the thought of such an accident amusing, I joked, "I'm sure the client was like 'Miss Rarity, I asked for brass buttons with this jacket. Not a white unicorn's head.' Something like that?" Rarity laughed wholeheartedly at the joke, myself snickering at the thought of her annoyed client.

Rarity managed to stop laughing after a moment, adjusting the glasses on her snout. "Oh, James… You're as witty as you are charming. I do believe we're going to be fine housemates. Now, I have a few more things to add to your trousers. Could you wait just a moment more?" I nodded, tapping my foot in rhythm to her song.

"Yard by yard, fussing on the details. Jewel neckline. Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? Aaaaannndddd…..done!" I glanced upward, Rarity's horn beginning to shine.

"I…. Oh dear… Um… It seems I made you a…." Rarity sheepishly grinned as she levitated my 'pants' over to me. They seemed to be made of denim. "It seems I made you….a bag."

Rarity's first attempt at stitching a pair of pants meant for a human had ended rather humorously. She got everything done right…..with the sole exception of the legs. With the lack of even leg holes, my 'pants' were nothing more than a shallow bag without straps to carry it with. Rather than criticize her blunder, I laughed, "Add a couple of straps to it and I can use it to carry groceries."

The unicorn giggled loudly, "Oh, I can do that easily. And sorry for forgetting the legs. Ponies normally don't wear anything over their hind legs, so it's a new style for me. I'll add the straps and get back to making your REAL clothes. This may take some time though."

I nodded and handed the 'bag' back to Rarity. "OK then. Don't rush yourself. I'll go for a walk to pass the time." But just before I could leave, I turned to her and asked, "Pardon me, Rarity. But I have a request. May I see some of your other works? I'd like to see just what some of your best creations are."

Rarity suddenly beamed in excitement at my request. "The best, you say? Oh, then I have a treat for you! Right this way!" She quickly took off her glasses and led me upstairs. She opened the door to her bedroom and directed me to a pony-shaped mannequin near her bed. "This is my life's work. Though I must admit it was really the others who finished it, thanks to Fluttershy's extensive knowledge of sewing. But they followed my design down to every detail, so it was really a joint effort. But enough of my banter. Isn't it fabulous?"

The dress that was draped over the mannequin was truly a work of art from what I could tell. The lower flowing half was mostly pink with three sets of pale yellow strips stretching horizontally across it. Between each stripe were what seemed to be gemstones sewn into the fabric. Along the very back of the dress was a wavy strip of fabric that brought to mind Rarity's tail and reached past the dress itself. The edges were a darker shade of pink with the rest being the lighter hue, but the fabric completely became the darker hue around 2/3 the way down. The waist of the dress was the same darker shade of pink as the end of the 'tail'. The upper half had two short sleeves for her legs with dark pink cuffs. The collar was also a dark pink, the majority of the top half being a brighter pink than any other part of it. And resting atop the mannequin's head was a gold tiara that seemed to be studded with an amethyst. As I approached it, I muttered, "Fabulous indeed…"

Rarity waited in eager anticipation as I circled the dress. "This looks like something a princess would wear. Did you make this for one?"

I noticed that Rarity seemed to be blushing as she giggled, "Oh, that is actually my own personal dress! Granted, I would love to craft dresses for Princesses Celestia and Luna, though I've yet to receive a request from either of them. But after seeing the dresses I've woven for the participants of the Grand Galloping Gala year after year, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they come knocking!"

I was somewhat surprised to hear that the dress in fact belonged to Rarity alone. As I glanced back at it, I asked, "Rarity. May I see you wear this?"

The unicorn seamstress trotted past me in glee, "It would be my pleasure! One moment please." I waited with my back turned to respect her privacy as she slipped into her outfit. "You may look now."

I turned to face Rarity at her command. My gaze fell upon her, the dress complimenting her beauty well. Yes, I just called a pony beautiful. While certainly not human, she had the character of one and therefore I could not possibly label her an animal. After a moment, Rarity smirked and batted her eyelashes at me. "Dear, I do believe you are blushing."

I jumped a bit, not even aware that my face was red. "S-sorry, Miss Rarity. It's just that you're very beautiful in that dress. What else am I supposed to say? You look like a princess in it."

Now it was Rarity's turn to blush. She giggled, "You are too kind, James. But you do not need to use honorifics with me. We are friends now, correct?"

I nodded in agreement, unsure of what else to say. "Well then, I do believe it is time I get back to work on your new attire. Come back later and I should have it ready for you." I thanked Rarity again for her generosity before heading downstairs and out the door.

As I strolled towards Ponyville proper, I frowned to myself. "Wait… What am I even supposed to do?" I crossed my arms and looked down as I walked, lost in thought. "This is only my second day here. So what do I do?" My thoughts went back to Rarity. She was allowing me to live in her house without having to pay for rent. The more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt. "Well, I guess I should start by trying to find a job. I doubt Equestria accepts any of Earth's currency…"

Many ponies were still staring at me and whispering to each other as I passed by. I took note of their gazes, but by then I was somewhat used to it. I looked around, wondering if there were any 'Help Wanted' signs in any windows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Applejack pulling a cart of apples towards a food stall. "Farms always need manual labor." I recall muttering as I approached her.

Applejack was quick to notice my approach as she looked my way and smiled. "Howdy, James!" Another pony was busy sorting the apples in the cart before placing them in the food stalls for sale.

"Morning, AJ. Whatcha up to?" I asked; feeling relaxed in the company of the farm pony.

"Just bringin' more apples inta town fer sellin'. But I got plenty more ta harvest now that Applebuck Season is here." Applejack replied, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Applebuck? That some kind of harvesting season?" I asked while eyeing the many apples she had brought into town.

"It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. So my brother and I have ta get all the apples outta the trees in the whole Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack snacked on an apple, having likely worked up quite an appetite.

I watched as the last of the apples were sorted before asking, "Picking apples sounds simple. Mind if I help out? I could use some income."

Applejack, apparently not expecting me to offer help, replied, "Really?! Well, sure! We could always use a few extra hooves 'round at this time! You just mosey on over ta Sweet Apple Acres in an hour or two. If ya don't see me, just ask Big Macintosh fer advice. He'll set ya up."

I snickered at the name of her brother. "Wait a sec….. Big… Macintosh? Really?" I expected her brother to be a frail geeky type of pony obsessed with computers.

"Yup. That's his name. He's the tall red guy. You'll know him when ya see 'im. Now, I gotta get back to the farm ta get some more applebuckin' done. See ya there, James." Applejack waved goodbye as she turned and pulled the cart out of sight.

Unsure of what to do to pass the time for the next two hours, I just decided to explore. But I did not go far before coming across a strange building with a design that was reminiscent of a jester's floppy hat. "The…..prank parlor?" I read the name on the side. Curious of what types of pranks ponies like to pull, I decided to enter. But I stopped short when I remembered that most businesses in Equestria do not accept credit, meaning my debit card could not be used. And as I had no cash, I could not make a purchase.

I turned to leave, but noticed something at my feet. A few golden coins of some sort were scattered on the ground having been likely dropped by a careless pony. "Three coins, huh? Better than nothing." I snatched them up and slipped them into my pocket. They were of an unusual design, being surprisingly thick. Hoping they would be enough to get me at least something, I stepped inside the 'prank parlor'.

The layout was similar to old country-style stores back home with no actual aisles. I saw the clerk reading a magazine behind the counter, a stallion with a cutie mark depicting a catapult launching a cream pie. I chuckled under my breath, finding his cutie mark more than fitting for his profession. I then began to browse the merchandise. "Disappearing ink… Squirting turtles… Water-soluble paint… Sneezing powder… Hang on. What's this?" One prop caught my eye. "Cutie mark removal tape?" I played the idea over in my head. I remember snickering as I imagined taking away Pinkie Pie's balloon cutie mark to make her freak out. "Sold."

The tape cost me every single coin I had just picked up. As I walked through Ponyville afterwards, I read the instructions. "To 'remove' cutie mark, apply to mark and pull off. To return cutie mark, apply other side to area and pull off. So it just makes it look like the mark has disappeared. Good enough for me."

I decided to look south of Ponyville near where I had first arrived. As it turned out, the area I had ended up in was really a public park. Many ponies were strolling about, playing simple games, or reclining on benches. I once again felt myself become the center of attention, my body becoming tense. Rather than stick around, I began searching for an area more secluded.

After several minutes of dodging stares, I found a large pond with a small strip of land extending into it like a peninsula. As I approached it, I noticed a sack on the peninsula that seemed to be filled with fish food pellets. Curious, I stood at the edge of the pond to see a few sizeable fish swimming just under the surface. I think they knew I was there, as their swimming motions became excited. Knowing what they wanted, I took a seat by the sack, grabbed a handful of pellets, and scattered them over the surface of the water. To my surprise, the fish leapt out of the water to catch some before they could hit the water. Whatever they did not catch, they ate while in the water.

I waited for the fish to finish consuming the pellets before tossing them anymore. Once every last one was gone, I reached into the sack for more. But before I tossed them, I heard the sound of wings flapping. "A bird? Maybe a swan?" I tilted my head back slightly while gently turning my head. I then heard the sound of hooves clopping right behind me. "Wait a minute…" I looked over my shoulder and smiled to find Fluttershy standing behind me.

"Have you been feeding the fish, James?" She asked me in her signature quiet tone. I nodded before tossing some more pellets to the fish, who once again caught what they could before they could reach the water. Fluttershy giggled as she stuck her muzzle in the sack, then suddenly raised it out, flinging some of the pellets towards the fish by using her snout as a shovel. "I stop by here now and then to feed the fish. They always love the attention."

I smiled as Fluttershy walked beside me and lied down. "You really have a gift with animals, don't you?" I asked, curious of her cutie mark's meaning.

The pegasus nodded, "Oh, yes. Working with animals is my passion. I love all little creatures, great and small."

Hearing Fluttershy's words, I reached over her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "I'm an animal lover too. I've even had pets before. Dogs, goldfishes, a few birds, lizards, a snake, a few turtles, and some frogs and toads. And I loved them all."

Fluttershy giggled, "I wish I could meet them. It sounds like your home has a lot of interesting fauna."

I nodded in agreement, "Oh, yeah. Earth has plenty of different animal species. I couldn't even tell you how many, to be honest."

The two of us continued to chat while I would occasionally toss some more food pellets to the fish. I told Fluttershy everything I could about Earth's wildlife, but was careful to withhold any information about poaching, animal cruelty, and extinctions from human intervention, as it would surely upset her to no end. Eventually, I began to stroke her long pink mane with my hand.

"James, what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked as she felt me running my fingers through her hair.

"Oh, sorry. Started doing that out of impulse." I returned my hand to her shoulder.

I noticed Fluttershy blushing. She then asked, "Actually… That felt nice. Could you keep doing that, please?" I hesitated for a moment before complying with her wishes. I slowly dragged my fingers through her beautiful pink mane down to her neck and scalp. I heard her let out a sigh as she soon began to lean against me. "No one's ever done this for me before."

I replied, "Probably because they never had opposable digits." The two of us lightly chuckled, knowing that ponies lack fingers and could not do what I was doing.

The two of us cuddled for some time. I am sure at least thirty minutes passed with us leaning against each other. "This almost feels like a dream…" I heard Fluttershy mutter. I held her close to me, my hand grasping her shoulder. But a moment later, I began to hear what sounded like faint snoring.

"Fluttershy…?" I asked quietly. When I heard no response, I looked down at her face. To my amusement, the pegasus pony was fast asleep. "Feel like a dream? It looks like you ARE dreaming now, Fluttershy." I stroked her mane as I chuckled quietly. I very slowly moved myself out from under her head, gently setting her down on her side. "Sweet dreams, little angel." I turned to walk away, but soon turned around to look back at Fluttershy's sleeping form. "She looks so precious… If there's an angel in Equestria, it's her." I then remembered that I had a camera with me built into my DSi handheld game system, which I often carry with me. As fate would have it, I had it in my pocket when I ended up in Equestria. I pulled it out and turned it on before activating its camera function. I then stood over Fluttershy, trying to get as much of her body in the shot as possible. Once I felt I had the best view possible, I pressed one of the shoulder buttons. There was a click as the photo was taken. "Thank you, Fluttershy." I then saved the picture to memory, happy that I now had something to look back on if I ever wanted to remember good times in Equestria.

I turned to leave again, but stopped as I looked back at Fluttershy. I had promised to meet up with Applejack in another ninety minutes or so, but I felt it would be rude to leave Fluttershy alone in her current state. "AJ can wait a bit." I walked back over to Fluttershy and tried to lift her head up without waking her. I have no idea how I did it, but I managed to get back into the same position I was moments ago with Fluttershy sound asleep while leaning against me. With a yawn, I felt myself growing drowsy as well. No matter how hard I tried, the sound of Fluttershy's light snoring was steadily putting me to sleep. "Oh, why not…" I muttered as I leaned against her, holding her close to me as I closed my eyes.

I remember awakening to the sound of Rainbow Dash chuckling, "Well, what's this? You two out on a date?" My eyes shot open at Rainbow's guess, Fluttershy equally embarrassed as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"This isn't what it looks like, Rainbow Dash…" I muttered while trying not to blush. The two of us scooted apart nervously.

"Oh, no need to hide it, you two! Go ahead! Give her a big wet one, James!" Rainbow Dash jeered at me, trying to get me to approach Fluttershy.

I silently thought over a response in my head that would make Rainbow back off. Finally, I glared at her, "I'd rather not. I don't want to be arrested for bestiality."

I was not expecting the response I got from both pegasi. Fluttershy seemed to be hurt as she started to tear up. But Rainbow Dash seemed stunned by my words. However, she soon landed and glared at me. "Bestiality? Are you serious?"

The pegasus began to slowly approach me as I started to feel a sinking feeling in my gut. "You know what that is, right? Bestiality?" I nodded silently. Rainbow Dash then got right up in my face as she growled, "So, does that mean we ponies are just animals to you? Mindless beasts that hang out in stables all day and graze on grass and nothing else?! Whatcha gonna do next? Throw a bit in my mouth and ride me home?!"

I had practically been pushed to the ground with Rainbow Dash glaring down at me. But I completely understood her anger, as she probably felt that I had insulted her with the use of such a term. With a sigh, I muttered, "That came out wrong…"

Rainbow Dash lifted her head with a frown, "Really, now? Then would you mind rephrasing that?"

I sat up and looked at her and Fluttershy. "I didn't mean to refer to you as animals. I know full well that you ponies are not animals. You're people, just like I am. It's just that….. Humans and ponies are very different. If a human like me were to have that kind of relationship with a pony, would the rest of Equestria condemn it?"

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash calmed down as I explained myself to them. Fluttershy was the first to respond, "I don't really see what's wrong with that. Sure, we're completely different, but that doesn't mean we can't love, right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Hey, if everyone else doesn't like it, that's their problem! I won't let anyone else tell me what to do with my love life! If I had one, that is." She then nudged my shoulder with her hoof, "And honestly, if you were a bit more assertive, I would probably date you, James." I blushed deeply at her teasing, Fluttershy giggling softly behind her.

Fluttershy approached me and asked, "James… When you used that term… It kind of hurt… What exactly are we to you?"

It was understandable for Fluttershy to question me after that. I stroked her mane and nodded, "When I look at you and Rainbow Dash, I don't see a couple of lowly animals. I see a pair of pretty girls with lots of personality. But more than anything, I see two great friends I want to support."

I could see Fluttershy blush with a smile at my words. Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Heheheh… That's really sweet of you, James. But were you just saying that?"

I shook my head, "I'm being dead serious. Do you forgive me for using such an ugly term?"

Fluttershy replied with another one of her tender embraces. "I forgive you." I held her against me, feeling somewhat guilty for almost making her cry.

Once Fluttershy released me, I turned to Rainbow Dash. She smirked and raised one of her forelegs. Her hoof was extended, causing me to understand what she wanted. I closed my hand into a fist and bumped it against her hoof. "Were you serious about dating me if I showed a little more guts?" I asked, wondering if a wild woman like her could have any interest in a softy like me.

Her reply did not answer my question at all. "Maybe. That's all I'm gonna say."

Starting to become nervous of Rainbow Dash's intentions, I began to back away. "I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet up with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres in a little while, so I better get going before I'm late. See ya!" I turned and ran back through the park, hearing Rainbow Dash laughing at my escape.

Once I had returned to Ponyville, I took an estimate of how much longer I had before needing to meet up with Applejack. "I think I have another hour or so to go… More than enough time." Not sure of how else to spend my time, I decided to head to the tree house I had passed yesterday. If my hunch was correct, I could read about Equestria when I got there.

Along the way, I noticed Pinkie Pie seemingly taking shelter under a nearby shop's awning. Her pink fluffy tail was quivering rapidly. She seemed to notice me as she called out, "James! Get under something! My tail's twitching!"

I replied, "I can see that! But why should I have to take cover?!"

Before Pinkie Pie could explain, I suddenly was knocked to the ground as something crashed onto me. Once again, my glasses somehow escaped damage. Just after I collapsed, a young woman's voice spoke, "Muffins!"

The impact was not as painful as the last time, leading me to suspect that the pegasus that had fallen on me had dropped from a lower altitude. Remembering the only word she spoke, I asked, "What do muffins have to do with a crash landing?! And get off!"

The pegasus stood up and allowed me to stand. To my surprise, I recognized her cutie mark as the one with seven bubbles from yesterday. Her coat was gray while her mane and tail were a faded yellow with a hint of green to them. What caught my attention most were her yellowish eyes, which were cross-eyed. "Oh, hey! I saw you yesterday! The name's Derpy Hooves. You new here?"

I stared at the odd pegasus as she gazed at me with her strange eyes. "Um… Yeah. I only showed up here yesterday… And….wait. Derpy? Your name is DERPY?" I snickered under my breath, knowing that 'derp' is a slang term that originated on the Internet back in my world.

"Yup! That's my name! Now, where are the muffins? I can smell them!" Derpy asked as she glanced around.

I pointed past her, "If it's muffins you want, Sugarcube Corner is right over in that direction." The pegasus turned and ran towards the bakery, shouting 'muffins' all the while. "She must have muffins on the brain."

Pinkie Pie trotted over to me with a smile, "So I see you met the mailmare. You OK after that?"

I brushed myself off, "That was the most random thing to happen to me since I got here!" I heard Pinkie Pie giggle at my remark. I then asked, "So, what's the deal with your tail? Is it like a dowsing rod or something?"

The pink pony explained, "Not really. It's kinda like a sixth sense. I call it my Pinkie Sense since only I seem to have it. For example, when my tail twitches, it means something's gonna fall! And something fell, all right!"

I glanced at Pinkie's tail, seeing that it was still. "So, your whole body is like a hazard alarm? What other warnings do you get?"

Pinkie Pie explained, "Well, let's see… When my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day! And when my knee gets pinchy, something scary is about to happen! Oh! And I sometimes get 'combos'."

"You mean like more than one warning sign at once?" I asked, intrigued by this unique talent.

"Yeah! Like ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch? That means to watch out for opening doors." Pinkie Pie replied, acting out the signs with the mentioned body parts.

"OK, I'll remember that one." I cracked my neck to help relieve some of the soreness from being used as a landing cushion again while approaching the library's front door.

"Uh oh… Ear flop… Eye flutter… Knee twitch!" I thought I heard Pinkie Pie mutter behind me.

"Huh? What was that, Pinkie?" I asked as I turned around right in front of the door, not certain of what she said. A second later, I remember something suddenly pushing me from behind and smashing me against the tree. "Whoaaaph…" I groaned as I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

As the door closed, I noticed what seemed to be a small purple reptile walking backwards with a stack of books in his hands. He must have seen me past the books as he stopped and tilted his head to his left. "Huh? What're you?" I was rather surprised to see someone in Ponyville who was NOT a pony at all. When I noticed his spaded tail, I was immediately enthralled at seeing a live dragon before me. His underside was a faded green while the rest of him was a shade of purple. The spines that lined his back, tail, and head were green while his large eyes were the same shade of green as a lime.

"Spike, did you slam the door into someone again?" I heard the voice of Twilight Sparkle as the door to the library opened once more.

The small dragon replied, "It's not like I knew he was in the way! I can't see through walls!"

I saw Twilight look around the door to see who had been walled. She seemed rather shocked as she gasped, "Oh! James! I'm sorry about this!" She helped keep me from falling, as I was somewhat dazed from the force of the impact. "Here, let me help you." The unicorn pony led me inside, leaving the dragon outside.

"Never had that happen to me before… Something straight out of a cartoon." I muttered as I took a seat on a stool.

"Hehee… That happened to me once too. And I never saw it coming." Twilight giggled, trying to brighten my mood. She brought me a glass of fruit punch, levitating it with magic, as she was a unicorn. "By the way, that was Spike. He's my assistant here."

I gazed around at my surroundings. As I suspected, this tree house was indeed a library as shelves packed with books stood against the walls all around me. "You work here, Miss Sparkle?"

Twilight giggled, "I'm not the librarian, James. This library doesn't even really have one. In fact, I live here."

I sipped my punch casually, "You LIVE in a library? Is that legal?"

The unicorn smiled, "Princess Celestia arranged it for me. And I really do like it here. Plenty of books to read. Come on! I'll show you around." I followed her upstairs, taking care to not spill my drink.

I was led past the second floor to the top floor, which seemed to serve as Twilight's bedroom. "This is where I sleep. Of course, since this is a library, I get all sorts of guests every now and then looking to borrow books."

Looking at her bed, I was somewhat surprised to see that her bed was only an ordinary bed and not shaped like a book. "I was expecting your bed to look like a book, Twilight."

She was clearly puzzled by my remark as she asked, "Why does that surprise you so much, James?"

I answered, "Because bookworms sleep in books, not beds."

Twilight laughed loudly at my pun as I smirked. "That's a good one! I need to remember that joke. And you're right. I guess I am a bookworm of sorts. I do love to read."

"I wouldn't call myself a bookworm, but I like to read too. Mind if I help myself to some of the books here?" I asked while scanning a bookshelf.

"Go right ahead. Let me know if you need help finding anything." She went back downstairs, leaving me to the many books before me.

I eventually found an encyclopedia and decided I should start with that, as I knew virtually nothing about Equestria. Once I finished my drink, I climbed a ladder nearby that led to a balcony on top of the library. Some leafy branches provided partial shade as I found a telescope perched upon the handrails. Or should I say hoofrails? Regardless, I took a seat while leaning against the rails and opened my book.

"This encyclopedia looks as if it was published recently…" I muttered, noting the pristine condition of the book. I took off my glasses, as I do not need them to see anything near me. "Equestria. Co-ruled by the princesses Celestia and Luna. They work together as a duo to raise the sun and moon each day… Wow. Such a feat must require god-like power."

I continued to read as I muttered some of the text under my breath. "Nightmare Moon… Recently converted back to Princess Luna… Elements of Harmony… Hm. Never knew Equestria was such a magical realm." I flipped the page as I read on.

"Read any good books lately, James?" I heard Twilight ask as she emerged through the hatch in the floor.

"Just catching up on what there is to know about Equestria. I've only been here for one day, you know." I replied while glancing over at her.

"Well, that book was published just a month or two ago. You can't get much more up-to-date than that." Twilight giggled as she took a seat by me with a book of her own.

"I figured as much. This encyclopedia is in too good shape to be very old at all… Wait a minute. How long have I been here, Twilight?" I asked, remembering my schedule for the day.

Twilight looked up at me and replied, "I'd say about fifteen minutes. Why? You have somewhere to be?"

I nodded as I closed my book with a leaf acting as a bookmark, "Actually, yeah. I was looking for a job and Applejack hired me. I should probably start heading over to her place now. Could you hold onto this book for me?"

The unicorn nodded as I set the book beside her, "Sure thing, James. And tell AJ hi for me." I waved goodbye before climbing back inside the library and heading out the front door.

As I still had some spare time, I decided to explore parts of Ponyville I had not yet seen before. I headed directly west, coming to what seemed to be an old-fashioned red schoolhouse. "I guess even ponies have to go to school at some point." I could hear what sounded like children shouting and laughing as I drew near. On the left side of the schoolhouse was a simple playground. About a dozen or so fillies and colts were playing and having fun, though there seemed to be more fillies than colts. I smiled a little as I watched the pony children playing, wondering what it must be like to grow up in Equestria instead of my world.

After a moment of observing the children, I noticed five that seemed to be in an argument of sorts. There were three normal ponies, one unicorn, and one pegasus. Two of the ponies were facing the other three, seemingly as a duo. Both were normal ponies. One's coat was a faded pink and her cutie mark showed a tiara. Her mane and tail were styled in a very prim and proper design, the colors being thick stripes of white and faded violet. The other's coat was a shade of gray while her cutie mark was a silver spoon with a red gem embedded in the end. Her mane and tail were a lighter shade of gray, also styled into an elegant form. She also wore blue-rimmed glasses and a pearl necklace. As they both had their backs turned, I could not make out their eye colors. The other three fillies surprised me as they each lacked a cutie mark. The pegasus was giving the two upper-class fillies a defiant glare, her mane and tail being a fuchsia hue. Her coat was a bold shade of orange while her eyes were a faded purple. The unicorn filly seemed to be only mildly annoyed, her coat being as white as Rarity's. Her mane and tail were two colors, being both faded hues of rose and purple. They were also styled into curls here and there. Her eyes were a darker than average shade of green. The last of the fillies, standing between the unicorn and pegasus, seemed to be an ordinary pony while also seeming unhappy with the two haughty fillies before her. Her eyes were a strong shade of orange while her coat was a faded olive hue. Her tail and mane were a brilliant rose color and she wore a large pink bow on her mane. Curious of what they were arguing about, I slowly drew closer while trying to avoid drawing attention.

"I don't know why you even keep trying, Apple Bloom. It's been over a year since you founded the so-called 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' and you STILL haven't found your cutie mark! Just accept it. You're blank flanks for life." I heard the pink filly boast, immediately disliking her tone.

I saw the pegasus speak up, "What do you know?! Maybe we just haven't found our special talents yet! EVERYPONY gets a cutie mark at some point! It's just a matter of time before we find ours!" Judging by her tone and initial response, I suspected the pegasus was a tomboy.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. I've seen one pony who doesn't have a cutie mark. And he's an old man. Don't you think he would've gotten a cutie mark by now?" I heard the bespectacled gray filly speak in a taunting manner.

"No way. Who could possibly not have a cutie mark when they're old?" I heard the unicorn ask.

"It's Mr. Greenhooves. I'm sure you've seen him. Old guy? Wears an old floppy hat? He's the one. I'm sure you've seen him sometime." I felt myself becoming steadily disgusted by the actions of the two bullies.

The pony with the pink bow almost looked like she was going to cry. "Yer lyin'! There's no way that's true, Diamond Tiara! Every single pony gets a cutie mark eventually! They always do!" I heard a noticeable southern accent in her voice, leading me to suspect she may be a cousin of Applejack.

"Oh, I can tell you've seen him. Maybe you can add him to your group as a new Crusader. Right, Silver Spoon?" The two schoolyard bullies giggled in unison as the pegasus gritted her teeth.

Under normal circumstances, I would silently report such behavior to the proper authorities at the school. But being a victim of bullying at points in my life, and actually being much bigger and stronger than these two bullies, I felt that this time I could do something about it. I walked up behind the filly who likely was Diamond Tiara and gently placed my foot squarely on her back.

"Wha…" She immediately stopped laughing and looked up at me. The other four fillies were equally surprised as they all turned their attention to me. With a smirk, I placed greater pressure on her, pushing Diamond Tiara into the ground with her legs spread out to her sides. "Ow! What's this for?!" She yelled, clearly not expecting me to intervene.

The other four fillies backed away, having never seen something like me before and probably somewhat intimidated. I kept my foot on Diamond Tiara, making sure she could not escape. "So, you have something against blank flanks, huh?" I asked.

"What's it to you?! I was just telling them the truth!" The filly yelled, drawing attention from the other children on the playground.

"Do you think they really need to be reminded that they don't have cutie marks? I'm sure they see their flanks at least once a day. Besides, you didn't have a cutie mark before either. Right?" I began to smirk, already knowing what I was going to do to her.

"Don't remind me." She grumbled in frustration.

"Well, I think you do need to be reminded of what it's like to not have a cutie mark." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the cutie mark removal tape I had picked up at the prank parlor that day.

"What're you doing?! Tell me!" Diamond Tiara screamed as she looked at the tape being stretched.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." I smirked as I applied the tape over both of her cutie marks. Once applied, I stripped the tape off. "Welcome back to reality…blank flank."

There was a loud gasp as all of the foals around me looked on. The tape worked like a charm, both of Diamond Tiara's cutie marks nowhere to be seen. I heard one of the colts shout, "Wow! Now she's a blank flank too!" With the exception of Silver Spoon, all of the foals burst into laughter.

Knowing that Silver Spoon was just as guilty for bullying, I adjusted the glasses on my face so that they were on a crooked slant. I then looked down at the gray filly with a twisted grin and the most menacing gaze I could make. "You wanna be next?" I said in a creepy tone.

Clearly frightened, Silver Spoon turned and ran. "NO! NO! PLEASE! NOT MY CUTIE MARK!" I watched as she disappeared into the schoolhouse.

I watched Diamond Tiara glance around at her schoolmates as they laughed at her. Since the punishment had been dealt, I felt it was unnecessary to keep restraining her. I removed my foot to allow her to stand. But she soon screamed, "SHUT UP! I KNOW I STILL HAVE A CUTIE MARK! IT'S JUST INVISIBLE NOW!" Her screams did nothing to stop the laughter, some of the foals shouting 'blank flank' at her. Finally she glared at me and demanded, "GIVE IT BACK!"

With a smug smirk, I shook my head, "No can do. It's permanent. You're a blank flank for life."

Diamond Tiara kicked my leg with her hind hooves, "You're lying! I know it! Now, give it back!"

I winced from the feel of her hard hooves striking my exposed shins, "Ow! OK, I guess I can give it back. But only on the condition that you stop pestering 'blank flanks' about them lacking cutie marks. No one likes a bully."

It was a reasonable enough bargain, but Diamond Tiara turned her snout up at it. "Stop telling them the truth? No deal. I refuse to make a deal that involves those losers."

I frowned at her stubbornness, "You're one to talk, especially now that you're on the same level they are. But my deal still stands. You are NOT getting your cutie mark back until you learn the errors of your ways. And that's final!"

Diamond Tiara began to look absolutely furious at my denying returning her cutie mark. "I….. I'll kill you….."

Before the argument could continue, the bell on top of the schoolhouse rang. Diamond Tiara glared at me, "This isn't over, blank flank. You better sleep with one eye open from now on."

As I watched her run back inside the schoolhouse, I scoffed, "Yeah, so what if I am? Humans don't get cutie marks, dummy."

I found that the three fillies Diamond Tiara had been harassing had stayed behind. All three were gazing up at me. "Um… I didn't go too far, did I?" I asked, worried that I may have been too harsh in my methods.

The pegasus filly jumped, "Are you kidding?! That was awesome! I didn't know you could take away cutie marks!"

I looked around to see if anyone was within earshot before whispering, "Actually, it's just a prop I picked up at the prank parlor today. The cutie mark isn't gone. Just covered. But the only way to make it visible again is to use the other side of the strip."

The unicorn grinned, "That's a neat trick! And who are you, mister? Some kind of giant pony?"

I snickered, "Actually, no. I'm a human. And the name's James."

The ordinary filly spoke up in her southern accent, "Ooh! I remember Applejack talkin' about you yesterday! The name's Apple Bloom. And this is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. But if ya want, you can call us…"

The three fillies suddenly got very close together and shouted in unison, "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

I took a moment to think over their title in my head. "So… Let me get this straight. You three are on a crusade to discover your unique talents so you can acquire your cutie marks?"

Apple Bloom grinned, "Yup! We try everythin' we can ta see what'll bring out our cutie marks!"

Sweetie Belle then spoke up, "But we can't talk now. That was the last bell for the day, so we need to go get our stuff and go home."

I nodded, "That's OK. I'll just wait out here." I watched the three 'crusaders' run back inside the schoolhouse. I then took a seat on the very low wooden fence and just watched my surroundings to pass the time.

After no more than five minutes, the pony children started to emerge from the schoolhouse while wearing saddlebags. I noticed Diamond Tiara glare at me before running off with Silver Spoon. The last students to emerge were the Crusader trio, each of them saying goodbye before heading off in their own directions. However, Apple Bloom approached me and asked, "So, whatcha up to, Mr. James? Ya want me ta introduce you ta big sis Applejack?"

Apple Bloom's words answered a question I was pondering for the past few minutes. "Applejack is your sister? I thought you sounded a lot like her. I was actually on my way over to her place when I met you. Would you like me to walk you home?"

The filly jumped, "Sure! Let's go! I'll lead the way." Knowing that she knew her way around better than I did, I followed Apple Bloom while chatting with her along the way.

"So, what brought ya to Ponyville in the first place, Mr. James? I didn't even know humans lived in Equestria." Apple Bloom asked, trotting alongside me.

"I don't think they do, to be honest. I'm not from this world. And before you ask, I have no idea how I got here. And another thing. You don't have to call me mister. Just James will be fine." I replied, not being accustomed to being called 'mister' by someone younger than me.

"OK then. So, what brings ya over ta Sweet Apple Acres?" Apple Bloom asked me.

I replied, "Well, I have no real money right now as I only showed up in Ponyville yesterday. So I volunteered to help out. I need money to pay my rent at Rarity's place."

The two of us continued to converse as we walked. Before I knew it, we had entered Sweet Apple Acres. "We're here!" Apple Bloom jumped before running towards the farmhouse in the distance. I chuckled as I watched the little filly run off, finding her to be undeniably adorable.

"OK then… No sign of AJ, so I should look for Big Macintosh." I muttered as I looked around. "Though I have to wonder why such a geeky kind of stallion would be working on a farm anyway….. Hang on… THAT is him?!"

I could see a red stallion pony approaching the barn with a bushel of apples hanging off each side of him. Even from my current distance, I could tell that he was the largest pony I had seen so far. His coat was a brilliant shade of red and his mane and tail was the same shade of orange as Applejack's coat. His coat extended somewhat down his hooves, which were more easily noticeable than on any other pony I had seen. His tail was also cropped, probably to prevent tangling when pulling a plough or other type of heavy farming gear as he was wearing a harness collar. His eyes were half closed and very gentle and soulful, being the same shade of green as Sweetie Belle's. Like Applejack, he had a few freckles under his eyes. "How in the world did a big burly guy like him get the name 'Macintosh'? Some things I'll never understand…" I can recall muttering as I approached him. "Excuse me, but are you Big Macintosh?"

Despite having never seen anything like me before, the stallion calmly replied, "Eeyup."

His one-word response gave me the impression that he was a man of few words. "I see. Well, I'm here to provide my services. Applejack sent for me."

Big Macintosh nodded, "I heard we would have some extra help today. Lemme offload these apples and I'll go let 'er know yer here." I watched as he entered the barn, then slide the two bushels off himself. He then came back outside and stood before a pair of cellar hatches on the ground. He tapped his hoof three times on them rather loudly.

I listened closely just after Big Macintosh knocked. "I'll be right there!" A voice from inside the cellar called. The two doors flew open to reveal a familiar orange pony with a stetson hat on her head. "Well, howdy! Ya have any trouble findin' yer way here, James?"

I nodded as I shook Applejack's hoof, "I had no problems. Especially since Apple Bloom showed me the way."

Applejack giggled, "Ya'll met my sister, huh? Sweetest little thing you ever laid eyes on, right?" I heard Big Macintosh chuckle lightly too.

"In my honest opinion, I would say Fluttershy gets that title. But Apple Bloom is definitely the runner-up." I replied with a smile.

"Well, I'll respect that. In any case, let's get ta work. Follow me." Applejack led me towards the vast apple orchard that surrounded the farm.

"So, what do I do out here?" I asked while surveying the many apple trees around us.

"Couldn't be simpler! All ya gotta do is take the apples and set 'em in the barn! And if there's not enough room in there, we put 'em in the apple cellar." We stopped in front of one tree that had a few wooden tubs around it that strongly resembled the one used to hold the water and apples at my welcoming party. Each had two handles to lift with.

"Well, simple isn't always easy. What's the best way to get the apples down?" I asked, starting to have a bad feeling about my new job.

"All ya gotta do is shake 'em loose! Like this!" Applejack turned her back to the tree and kicked it with both hind legs. Every last apple fell from the branches and into the bushels without a single one missing.

I looked over my glasses at the bushels of apples, hardly able to believe what I just saw. "It's that easy?"

Applejack nodded, "Yup! That's the way we do it!" I then noticed that she was wearing a special saddle with a hook extending from each side. She then got low to the ground and hooked two of the three bushels on them with each one hanging off her sides. "I'll handle these two. You get the third." I nodded and grabbed the third bushel by the handles. Although it was not very large, the apples in it made the bushel rather heavy.

"OK. Lead on, AJ." I grunted as I waddled after her with my load. As we walked, I grumbled under my breath, "I can tell I'm not gonna like this job…"

Once we delivered the bushels to the barn, Applejack and I headed to the next tree. Three more bushels had already been set out under them. "OK then, James. It's yer turn ta try."

I cracked my knuckles as I approached the tree. "Can't be that hard…" I then threw a kick, striking the trunk with the bottom of my shoe. However, not one apple fell.

"What the hay…?" Applejack muttered, clearly surprised that I was nowhere near as strong as her. "Are all humans as flimsy as you?"

I grumbled to myself, "Maybe I didn't do it right…" I turned around and got down on all fours. Mimicking Applejack's kick the best I could, I struck the tree with both feet at the same time. I felt a slight boost in confidence as a single apple fell into one of the bushels.

"One… Really? How much harder do I have to hit it?" I groaned, dusting my hands off. Somewhat frustrated, I rammed the tree with a shoulder barge.

"Ahaoo!" I yelped in pain, several apples falling from the branches and into the bushels. I rubbed my shoulder to soothe the soreness from the impact. "That was as hard as I could hit it…"

Seeing that I was not going to get all the apples out of the tree anytime soon, Applejack finished the job with a kick from one leg. The remaining apples piled up in the bushels neatly. "James, are ya sure yer up for this?" I could feel a hint of concern in her voice.

"Sorry, AJ. I'm just not as physically fit as I could be right now. What's more, humans don't have the same kind of muscle you ponies do. You're probably at least ten times stronger than I am." I explained, feeling rather disappointed in myself.

Applejack smiled reassuringly, "Well, not everypony is cut out fer this line of work. Tell ya what. I'll kick the apples loose and you help carry 'em back to the barn. Deal?" Feeling slightly better, I nodded and lifted a bushel to my chest.

One by one, Applejack, Big Macintosh, and myself went back and forth, harvesting and transporting apples to the barn and cellar. However, I could not keep up, waddling along at only half the speed my two workmates were moving. I have no idea how much time passed since I started. Two hours? Three? Regardless, I could not handle the strain of carrying so many heavy bushels. After god knows how many trips, I collapsed to my knees mid-transport, nearly spilling my load of apples.

"Whoa! You all right there, James?!" I heard Applejack call out before hearing her run to my side.

"That's it… I'm done. I can't keep going…" I panted, dehydrated and exhausted. My clothes were completely drenched in sweat. "Sorry… I'm just not cut out for this line of work…"

I expected Applejack to be disgusted with my poor endurance. But she surprised me by helping me to my feet. "That's all right, pardner. Ya'll did quite a bit of work. I'm pretty sure ya got at least a hundred of them bushels inta the barn and cellar on yer own. Go wait by the barn and I'll go grab yer pay." I silently nodded, not expecting much for my lousy services.

I sat down next to the barn, resting my back against the wall. A few minutes later, I noticed Applejack and Apple Bloom heading my way. Apple Bloom seemed to be carrying a small sack in her mouth while Applejack was carrying a tin bucket. Once they had reached me, Applejack set down the bucket. I looked down at it and saw that it was filled to the brim with water. "To help freshen ya up after all that there work. Drink up, James. You earned it." I did not refuse and drank deeply from the bucket. Even when I started to run out of breath, I kept drinking. The bucket was over half empty by the time I took a breather.

Apple Bloom gave me the sack she was holding, "It's yer pay! Plus a lil' extra."

Despite its size, I found the sack to be rather heavy. "It's all yours, James. Thanks again for the help. I threw a lil' extra in there as a bonus fer how hard you worked." Applejack said with a smile.

I sighed as I caught my breath from the long drink I took. "Thanks, AJ. I appreciate it." I climbed to my feet rather shakily, "I'll be going now… And thanks for letting me help." I waved goodbye to my friends and headed back towards Ponyville.

Being too tired to really have a drive to search for another job at the time, I decided to head straight home. I knocked on the front door of the Carousel Boutique, waiting to see if Rarity was home. She soon answered the door, but immediately backed away from me. "Good gracious, what happened to you?! You smell hideous!"

I sighed, "I was hired to help out at Sweet Apple Acres. Enough said."

"Enough indeed! March right upstairs and take a bath! Now!" Rarity pointed towards the stairs.

"You read my mind." I muttered as I headed for the stairs. A shower was exactly what I needed.

The warm flowing water washed away all the sweat and grime I had accumulated during the day. But as my clothes were saturated with my odor, I dare not put them back on. Not even my undergarments. "This could be a problem…" Once I finished bathing, I wrapped a towel around me and headed back downstairs hoping my new clothes were finished.

When I returned to the ground level, I found Rarity using a marker to draw out a client's commissioned design before actually starting on it. "Yes, I do believe that's what she wanted… Now for the hat…" I noticed her ears flick as I drew near. "Ah! Just who I was hoping to see! Oh, I just know you're going to love your new attire, James!"

"You seem quite sure of yourself, Rarity. Now I'm really curious of what you came up with." I said with a smile. She then led me over to some hangers that held the clothes she had promised me.

"As requested, I crafted you clothing that could not be more casual. Is it to your liking?" Rarity asked as I examined the clothing. The pants were a pair of blue jeans made of denim while the shirt was a Hawaiian-style t-shirt that was mostly blue.

"Yup. Doesn't get much more casual than that. Many thanks, Rarity. I'll try them on right now…..wait." I turned to the unicorn, "I hate to be a bother, but could you also craft me some…..underwear too? I only have one pair and it's…..pretty tainted with body odor right now…"

To my surprise, Rarity chuckled, "Yes, I thought you might need a new pair. So I took the time to weave one for you on the side." She reached into a drawer nearby and lifted a pair of checkerboard boxers out.

"But… But you never took the measurements for those! How are you so sure those will fit me?!" I asked, afraid they might be too small.

"Nonsense! I simply took an estimate from the measurements on your pants and made a few minor adjustments. Now, please do try them on!" She 'handed' my clothes to me and nudged me behind a screen for privacy.

"Well… OK then." I muttered as I dropped my towel. Much to my surprise, I found that the boxers fit me perfectly. "She really knows her stuff…" I then slid on my jeans and buttoned my shirt. "OK, how do I look?" I stepped out from behind the screen, displaying my new attire to the fashion designer.

Rarity brought a hoof to her chin as she gazed at me. "Mmmm… For attire so casual, you look quite dashing in it! The two shades of blue really compliment each other well."

I chuckled as I grinned, "I never knew dashing and casual could go together." I then remembered my payment from Applejack. "Wait just a moment, Rarity. I need to give you something." I ran back upstairs to the bathroom and retrieved the sack containing my payment. Upon coming back downstairs, I opened the sack as I approached Rarity, "How much do I owe you for rent?"

The unicorn glanced down at the sack, many gold coins packed inside. But she shook her head, "Darling, I made it quite clear to you that you are free to stay here at your own will. I desire nothing in return. Your company is payment enough."

I lowered the bag, once again amazed by Rarity's generosity. "Really…? Not even one coin?"

Rarity nodded sincerely, "Yes, I am quite sure. I normally live alone with only dear Opal to keep me company. And such an interesting human fellow like you is a rare guest. Please, James. Don't bring this up again. I will not be accepting any rent from you, as I quite simply do not want it or need it. Besides, I am sure you need the finances more than I do."

As grateful as I was for her generosity, I could not help but feel an immense sense of guilt weighing on my shoulders. "I understand, Rarity… Thank you again…"

That night, I relaxed on the sofa with a blanket covering me like the night before. This was my second day in Ponyville. And like the first, it ended well. But I still felt guilty for not having to give Rarity anything in return for allowing me to live in her house. As I looked at the stars out the only window in the room, I made a silent promise to repay Rarity for her kindness. Somehow.

I closed my eyes, wondering what other careers I could pursue in Ponyville the next morning. And as I drift off to sleep, my second day in Equestria ends. I eagerly await to see what the third day has in store for me.


	3. Sweet Deals

The first thing I felt upon waking up was the feel of something jumping up and down on me. I tried to go back to sleep, but the stomping prevented me from doing so. All the while, a familiar voice pleaded, "Wake up, Mr. James! Let's play!"

I finally opened my eyes to see a familiar unicorn filly perched upon my covered belly. Her green eyes looked down at me with excitement. "Um… Who are you again?"

Before the filly could reply, I heard Rarity's voice call out. "Sweetie Belle, leave James alone! He worked very hard yesterday and needs his rest!"

Hearing Rarity's words, I remembered the filly's name. "Sweetie Belle? Now I remember. What brings you over here?" I sat up, feeling rather refreshed. However, a part of me was telling me to go back to sleep.

"I came here to visit my big sister before going to school! Are you staying with Rarity, Mr. James?" Sweetie Belle asked, her big green eyes staring at me.

"I am, actually… Wait. Rarity is your sister?" I asked, my eyes scanning her carefully. "Now that I think about it… I do see the resemblance." I reached out and stroked her stylish mane.

"Sweetie Belle! You'll be late if you don't hurry!" Rarity called once again.

"Coming!" Sweetie Belle replied as she hopped off me. "Bye, Mr. James! Give Rarity a hug for me!" I watched the little filly run out of the room, her hooves clopping all the while.

I sat up as I heard the front door of the boutique slam shut. I tried not to stretch too strenuously as my muscles were still somewhat sore from working at Sweet Apple Acres yesterday. As my hand brushed my forehead, I felt the bandages I was wearing. "Huh? Oh… Almost forgot about these." I managed to undo them and set them upon the table in front of me. I found that not even a lump had been left behind. Pleased that I was healed, I started to get dressed.

Once I was fully clothed, I stepped out into the main workroom. "Looking fabulous in those new clothes, darling. And did you sleep well?" I heard Rarity say as I remembered that I was clad in the new clothes she had weaved for me the previous day.

"I slept pretty well… Though I kinda want to go back to bed… What's for breakfast? More muffins?" I asked, expecting to hear that Pinkie Pie had delivered more muffins.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for breakfast, James. It's past 11." Rarity replied, looking over at me from her sewing machine.

"11? Whoa. I really was tired." I muttered, surprised to have slept as late as I did. "Then I guess I should forget about breakfast and go for some lunch. At least now I have a means to pay for it."

Rarity nodded, "You do that, James. I'll be here should you need anything." I thanked her, took my pay from the previous day, and headed into Ponyville.

The first place I could think of to find food was Sugarcube Corner, but the idea of eating nothing but sweets and cake everyday was sure to be bad for my body. "I need to find a place that has a healthier variety…"

As I looked around for a place that sold produce or any other sort of food, I realized that I was not wearing my shoes. "Oh… Right. No shoes means no service." But as I turned to return to the Carousel Boutique, a thought crossed my mind. "Wait… Ponies don't wear anything on their feet most of the time… Will they not mind?" After some debating, I decided to at least wait and see if anyone would refuse me service.

I looked around Ponyville for a short while before coming across an outdoor café. Numerous ponies were seated around tables, a very refined stallion pony tending to the customers. His coat was a creamy white and his navy blue mane was slicked back. I could also make out a tiny moustache on his face. His cutie mark seemed to be a covered serving dish. He was also one of the few ponies I had seen so far who wore any clothing at all. He wore white cuffs around each hoof and a small white vest around the base of his neck with a red bow tie. While I was disappointed to see that the only seats were piles of hay, I was too hungry to complain and took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"I still don't get why these tables have to be so darn low…" I remember grumbling under my breath. Even with me sitting nearly parallel to the ground, my position with the table was undesirably uneven. "If I stand, I'm too tall. If I sit, I'm too low…" Rather than debate over what to do about my situation, I took my menu in hand and looked to see what was available.

"Grass pancakes… Flower sandwiches… Grilled vegetables of your choice?" After looking through the menu for a moment, I felt relieved to find something that I was fond of. "Mmmm… Grilled carrots are always awesome…"

"Hey, James!" My gaze left the menu as I glanced around at the call of my name. When I looked to my left, I saw Twilight Sparkle approaching me with Spike riding on her back. She smiled, "Is it all right if I join you?"

Pleased to see a familiar face, I nodded, "Absolutely. Be my guest." I motioned for the unicorn to have a seat beside me, a small pile of hay serving as her seat.

Twilight opened the menu that rested on the other side of the table while Spike borrowed one from an unused table. I soon noticed Twilight gazing at me, her head slowly tilting up and down. She then asked, "I like your new clothes. Did Rarity make them?"

I nodded, "Yep. All I need now are some clean socks."

As we examined the menus, Twilight looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "You know, James… You seem a lot calmer now than you did when you first came here."

I nodded with a smile, "I know. Only two days and I feel right at home here. In fact, I feel like I fit in Equestria better than I did back home."

Twilight closed her menu, apparently having decided what she wanted to order. "Well, that's good to hear. It's hard to fit in anywhere if you constantly feel uncomfortable." I nodded in silent agreement.

The waiter of the café approached our table and asked in a strong French accent, "Have you made your decision?"

I glanced at Twilight, trying to tell her she should go first. She nodded and looked towards the waiter, "I would like a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

I winced at the mention of daffodils, knowing that they are mildly poisonous. But I decided to withhold any questions until our orders were taken. The waiter turned to Spike, who asked, "Do you have any rubies?" The waiter remained silent as he gave the young dragon a stern gaze. "No? What about sapphires? Emeralds?" When the waiter still did not give a reply, Spike sighed, "All right then, I'll have the hay fries. Extra crispy."

The waiter then turned to me. I replied, "I would like a tossed salad with French dressing and an order of grilled carrots with a side of barbeque sauce."

I watched as the waiter silently acknowledged my order and turned to leave. Once we were alone, I asked, "Twilight, why are daffodils on the menu? Aren't those mildly poisonous?"

The unicorn seemed rather surprised by my question. "They are? I've never felt sick after eating any."

I frowned as I pondered this fact. "Are they just a new edible breed? Or are ponies immune to any toxic substances in the plant?"

When I noticed that Twilight had not answered my question, I looked over at her. Both she and Spike were staring at me with blank expressions. Puzzled by their stares, I asked, "What?"

Spike spoke up first, "And I thought Twilight was the only pony in Equestria who used that kind of logic."

Twilight took a moment longer to find the right words to speak. "Um… Yeah, what he said. You really think things out, don't you?"

I crossed my arms and replied honestly, "Well, I try. I wouldn't call myself a genius though."

The three of us chatted for a moment before the waiter brought out our orders. His method of carrying four plates surprised me as he was balancing a tray on his head with our orders on top. "Let me help." Twilight spoke up as her horn was engulfed in a billowing aura. The four plates floated off the tray and were set on the table.

Spike wasted no time in getting started on his food. The hay fries were…..well…..pieces of hay fried to a golden brown. There were also quite a few of them, the pile of fries extending up past his head. Curious, I took one and crunched down on it. "Mmmm….. I guess it's true what they say. Anything deep-fried is always tasty." The hay was actually rather soft under the layer of batter.

I watched as Twilight took a bite out of her sandwich. Not wanting to keep myself waiting, I dipped one of my carrots into the barbeque sauce and took a bite. "You like grilled vegetables, James?" Twilight was looking at my carrots, which had dark grill lines here and there.

"Not all of them. But I do love grilled carrots. The best grilled veggies anywhere. You should try them sometime." I replied honestly, having always had a taste for grilled carrots.

As we conversed, I suddenly heard Spike belch. "Spike, was that necessary?" I asked, annoyed by the sound. But I noticed the green flame that emerged from his mouth suddenly condense into a tiny ember, then burst in a flash of green light. In its place was a paper scroll held together by a red ribbon that bore a gold emblem that seemed to have a horseshoe design engraved into it. It floated in the air while surrounded by a glittering white glow, probably the result of a magic spell preset into it.

"A message from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked as Spike took the scroll in hand.

The baby purple dragon removed the ribbon and held it open. But as he opened his mouth to speak, he paused while appearing to quickly read it over. "Oh, you've already heard this." He then reached into the scroll and held up what seemed to be eight golden slips of paper. "Tickets to…" He then whispered, "The Grand Galloping Gala."

Twilight glanced around, seemingly hoping that no one had heard Spike. Thinking it would be best to remain quiet, I whispered, "Something special about the Gala?"

The unicorn replied quietly, "You have no idea. Pretty much everypony wants to go there at least once in their life. It's only held once a year. And the only way to get tickets is to be directly invited by Princess Celestia herself. So when you get a ticket in Ponyville, you should be careful to make sure no one knows you have an extra."

I looked at the eight tickets in Spike's hand. "Those are eight… Which means that there's one for Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and both of you. So who's the eighth one for?"

"Um… Maybe in here?" Spike replied while rereading the scroll. "Oh, this is new. Ahem… The royal sisters also extend an invitation to Ponyville's new human resident. They request that he attend if possible." He then handed the ticket to me, "I guess that means this one's for you."

I was initially excited to be invited to such a grand event, but I soon frowned, "Wait… How do they know about me? I've never even seen the princesses before."

Twilight seemed puzzled too, but soon smiled, "Oh, I remember now. I mentioned you in a report right after your welcoming party. I guess Princess Celestia and Princess Luna want to meet you."

Somewhat excited to meet the rulers of Equestria, I slid the ticket into my pocket. "Sounds like it'll be a good time. Where does it take place?"

Twilight pointed to the northeast, "It'll be held right up there in the capital city." My eyes gazed up at the great mountain in the distance that I had seen when I first entered Ponyville. "You can see it from here. That city jutting out of the mountainside? That is the capital city of Canterlot."

My eyes went wide as I realized what I was looking at. "THAT is a city? I thought it was a mountain fortress!"

I heard Twilight giggle at my shock. "Well, it's really a city. I used to live there, so I know for sure. And don't worry. We attended the Gala last year, so I can tell you what to expect. To be honest, it's kinda boring and dull, but it should be much more enjoyable if you go with friends."

Seeing the truth in my friend's words, I smiled, "Very true. And since all seven of you will be attending with me, I have nothing to worry about." Once we had finished our meals, we left our payment on the table and headed towards Twilight's house.

Once we were inside, I asked, "Twilight, do you remember where I left that encyclopedia yesterday?" My eyes glanced around as I went upstairs.

"Right over here, James." Twilight led me to her bed. The same encyclopedia was on a table near it. I could see the leaf I had stuck in it as a bookmark sticking out.

"Thanks for keeping it out for me." I said with a smile. I sat down on a stool and flipped to the page I last left off at. "Pony types… Unicorn, pegasus, and earth ponies… Wait. You call ponies without horns or wings earth ponies?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, we do. And before you go thinking that they're inferior to unicorns and pegasi, they are known for their close connection to the earth, making them skilled at agriculture and have strong bodies."

I pondered this fact for a moment before replying, "So, there are three categories. Earth ponies are the muscle, pegasus ponies are the agility, and unicorn ponies are the intellect. They all come together as a whole."

My eyes gazed at Twilight as she gave me an unusual stare. "I never really thought of it like that… I guess you're right. Each of the three types usually excels in one area more than the other two. That's a clever concept, James." I chuckled as I went back to reading. I would occasionally glance over to Twilight as she seemed to be writing a note.

"Unicorns are able to use magic by channeling their focus through their horns… Pegasi are able to walk on and manipulate clouds… Wait, really?" I turned to Twilight, "Is it true? Pegasi can interact with clouds?"

The unicorn faced me and nodded, "That's right. In fact, most pegasi originate from Cloudsdale. It's a city in the sky that is made entirely out of clouds."

I could only stare at her, finding it hard to believe that an actual city was floating in the sky somewhere. "But… Just how can they interact with objects made of water vapor as if they were solid? Are their hooves made of a special material that repels water vapor like a magnet, allowing them to push it? Wait, any part of their bodies can interact with clouds as if they were solids. Is the secret in their coats? Does each individual hair secrete a substance that causes the vapor to compact into a solid as long as they are making direct contact? Has anyone ever experimented to…. Uh… Twilight? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Twilight was staring at me with a peculiar expression on her face as I pondered the pegasus ponies' abilities to interact with clouds out loud. She did not blink once. With those wide eyes and what I believed to be a faint blush on her face, I suspected that I had unwittingly said something extremely offensive. "Twilight, if I said anything that offended you, I apologize."

The sound of my voice seemed to snap Twilight out of her trance as she shook her head frantically. "Oh, uh… You didn't say anything offensive. I was….just blown away by how logically you questioned the ability of a pegasus pony to interact with clouds… I don't think I've ever met a guy with that kind of intellect before."

Not certain if I understood Twilight's fascination, I shrugged, "I'm not a geeky kind of guy… And I'm not a genius. In fact, science is one of my weaker departments."

Twilight shook her head and explained, "It has nothing to do with your intelligence or your aptitude in a specific field. You think things out and debate things logically… I actually like that in a man."

That last comment gave me a bad feeling in my gut. Trying to avoid seeming suspicious, I inched towards the stairs that led down to the lower levels. "Well, I appreciate the compliment. But I really should be going now. I'll stop by another time to read some more of that encyclopedia. See ya around." I then made my way to the door as quickly as I could.

"She likes guys who are logical in their thought processes? I hope that didn't mean what I think it did…" I muttered to myself as I walked away from the library at a brisk pace. Despite seeing the ponies of Equestria as people and not animals, the thought of forming an intimate relationship with one still made me uneasy. "What would the princesses say? Would I be chased out of town? Are humans and Equestrian ponies even compatible?" Numerous questions passed through my head as I shuffled through Ponyville.

"James! Twitchy tail!" My head jerked up suddenly as I heard Pinkie Pie scream my name. "Get under something sturdy!"

I immediately stopped dead in my tracks and glanced around, seeing Pinkie Pie motioning for me to approach her at the front door of Sugarcube Corner. Before I could reply, a flowerpot dropped right in front of me and shattered upon hitting the ground. I took a step back, startled. I then looked up and jumped to the side as an anvil, of all things, fell right where I used to be standing. "Are you kidding me?! What is this, a cartoon show?!" I remember shouting, finding it impossible to comprehend an anvil falling right out of the sky.

"My tail's still twitching! Stay on your toes!" I heard Pinkie Pie scream. I looked up, seeing what seemed to be a 'moving trailer' being pulled through the air by a pair of pegasus ponies. However, it seemed that the rear hatch of the trailer was open. I yelped as a wooden cart full of hay rolled out of it and fell near me. I then jumped out of the way as an old piano crashed into the ground where I used to be standing.

The sheer randomness of the situation was pushing my nervousness to the limit. Fearing that a bomb would fall on me next, I made a mad dash for Sugarcube Corner. I can distinctly remember screaming, "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

Pinkie Pie closed the door behind me right as I got inside. The sound of what might have been a wooden crate crashing into the ground right outside the door was heard immediately afterward. "First Derpy and now this?! What's next?! Raining cats and dogs?! Or hammer handles and pitchforks?!" I growled in frustration, utterly freaked out by my close brush with grave injury.

"You're telling me! I almost never get multiple things falling out of one twitch! You OK?" Pinkie Pie asked as I regained my composure.

"I'll live. But dang, that was close…" I muttered, still somewhat apprehensive that I would soon fall victim to the 'Pinkie Sense' again.

As I tried to relax, a thought came to mind. "Pinkie Pie, do you know if Sugarcube Corner is hiring right now?"

The pink pony replied, "Hiring? Oh, sure! You wanna work here? There's plenty of yummy perks!"

"Well, I need to earn some cash if I'm gonna stay in Ponyville." I replied, hoping that I would not need much experience to work at a confectionary.

"Oki doki loki! Just let me go talk to Mrs. Cake and we'll get you set up!" Pinkie Pie trotted back into the kitchen as I watched, wondering if she is even allowed in there to begin with.

A minute or two later, I watched as Mrs. Cake emerged from the kitchen's twin swinging doors. "Oh, I heard the news. You need a place to earn some bits, dear? Well, we could always use an extra pair of hooves around here."

I was puzzled by the term 'bits' and asked, "Bits? Is that the term used for currency in Equestria?"

"You don't know? Well then, let me show you." I followed Mrs. Cake behind the counter and saw a cash register hidden under it. Due to ponies having shorter bodies than humans, it was very low to the ground. She then pressed down on a small latch, causing the money tray to pop out with the chime of a bell that I rarely heard back home. Inside were more of the thick golden coins I had seen yesterday.

"These are bits. They're what we ponies use as currency." Mrs. Cake explained to me. "But in any case, when can you start?"

I replied, "I can start now, if you're OK with it."

Mrs. Cake grinned warmly, "Then now it is! It's good to have you with us, dear. Come with me. I'll show you to the kitchen." I followed her into the kitchen where Pinkie Pie was apparently making taffy.

"Pinkie Pie! You have a new workmate!" I watched as the pink pony turned to face Mrs. Cake. "I'll leave you to show him to his new duties. Teach him well, all right?"

Pinkie Pie beamed excitedly, "Yes, ma'am! I'll show him the ropes!" Mrs. Cake then left me alone with her, entering a side room that likely contained various baking supplies.

"OK, James! It's just you and me today! Ready to get started?" I looked down at Pinkie Pie, wondering if she happened to be an employee at this bakery.

"Why are you even allowed back here at all? Do you work here?" I asked, half-expecting her to say yes.

The pink pony grinned, "I sure do! It's my dream job! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are my bosses and landlords. They rent me the loft upstairs. That's where your welcoming party was held!"

I snickered to myself, suspecting that Pinkie Pie consumes more Sugarcube Corner products than all other customers combined. "Just make sure you balance your diet a little. In any case, where do I start?"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Oh, your first day is just an orientation. You know, to get you used to your role. Since I'm your superior, I'll be taking you through everything step-by-step! First, let's see how good you are at baking." She then went over to what seemed to be an open cookbook and flipped a few pages. I had to get down on a knee to read it as the counters (not to mention just about everything else in the building) was on a lower elevation than I was used to.

"These look good enough! Let's start things off with some vanilla cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie spoke out loud. "Can you get all the ingredients together?"

I read through the list of ingredients. "Two eggs, a quarter cup of vanilla extract, flour, sugar, baking soda, and a pinch of salt. Got it." I went searching through the kitchen for the listed ingredients, finding the eggs and vanilla extract in the refrigerator and the rest in ceramic jars placed on the counters. But as I looked in the cabinets for a saltshaker, I came across a bag of chocolate chips. I know that I should probably have gone by the book, as this was a test of sorts, but the idea of chocolate chips in vanilla cupcakes sounded absolutely delicious to me. I glanced around to see if Pinkie Pie was watching. She was nowhere to be found, probably tending to her pet alligator Gummy upstairs.

By the time Pinkie Pie had returned to the kitchen, I had combined the ingredients and was in the process of mixing them together. "Everything going OK, James?"

I looked to my left while on my knees, "So far, so good. Just need to mix this a little more." Once the batter had been thoroughly mixed, I read the next step. "Preheat oven to 300 degrees and bake for twenty minutes… Simple enough." I turned on the oven and set the temperature to the stated level. While waiting for the temperature to rise, I placed paper cupcake holders in a tin and filled each one with batter. There was enough to fill all twelve slots. I then used an oven mitt to place the tin inside the oven before setting an egg timer to twenty minutes. As I closed the oven's hatch, I muttered, "Even the ovens are small in Equestria…"

"Now those are gonna be delicious!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as the egg timer ticked away. "While we wait for them to finish baking, wanna chat?"

I leaned against the wall, "Sure thing. Whatcha wanna know?"

Pinkie Pie asked, "Well, how're you feeling today? This is your third day in Equestria, right?"

I nodded in response, "I've been feeling much more secure lately thanks to you girls. I'm grateful for your hospitality."

The pink pony giggled, "Aww, it was no problem at all. We couldn't just leave you alone without any friends! And now I feel really good that you're feeling right at home in Ponyville!"

The two of us talked and laughed together for a while, totally lost in conversation. The sound of the egg timer going off actually startled us. Not wasting any time, I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool. They seemed to be properly baked, the surface of each being a light golden brown. "Man… That DOES look delicious." I can remember feeling my mouth water at the aroma coming from the baked goods.

"Aren't they always?! Now, let's see how you did." I watched as she took a bite. But right after that, she noticed the chocolate chips in the rest of the cupcake. I snickered as she looked at me with an expression that seemed to say 'Did you really mess up the recipe?' all over it.

"Before you go criticizing me, tell me how that cupcake tastes." I told Pinkie Pie with my arms crossed. She continued chewing and soon swallowed.

I became concerned as I watched her eyes open very wide. "WOW! Who knew chocolate chips and vanilla go so well together?!"

The two of us enjoyed our cupcakes together, both of us finding the chocolate chips to compliment the rest of the cupcake well. The pink pony then grinned, "OK, I say you're ready for this job! Let me go get your pay." I watched her leave the kitchen for a moment before hearing the sound of a cash register opening and closing. She then came back in with a vertical stack of coins in her mouth.

Pondering if ponies have difficulty carrying things in their mouths due to lack of hands, I asked, "Do you ever have problems carrying stuff like that?"

Pinkie Pie set the coins on the counter, "Nopey lopey! We ponies have big jaws, so we can carry a lot of stuff in them. We can hold some things with our hooves too, if we can grip it just right." She demonstrated by putting the bottom of her hoof down on top of a cupcake and lifting it straight up before snacking on it.

"Right, the hoof only surrounds the front and side edges of the foot. The center is still uncovered. And you can flex it enough to grab some things, huh?" I asked while I watched.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yup! But we gotta be careful. Our grip isn't very strong. But anyway, here's your pay! Fifteen bits! Do you think you could start at around 11 tomorrow?"

I took my payment and added it to the bag of bits I had, "11 sounds just right. And may I take these cupcakes with me? Two is pretty much my limit for one time."

Pinkie Pie grinned as she placed the remaining cupcakes in a box, "Oh sure! You can consider these as part of your payment!" I took the box in hand, said my goodbyes, and headed out the back door.

"So I've got a job at Sugarcube Corner now… Is there anything else I can do to earn some bits?" I muttered to myself while glancing around. A moment later, I noticed Rarity out of the corner of my eye carrying what seemed to be a basket of clothes on her back. "Are those…my old clothes?"

I ran over to Rarity while being careful not to scuff my bare feet on the rough ground. "Hey, Rarity. What're you doing with my old clothes?"

The unicorn turned to face me rather abruptly, apparently not expecting to see me. "Oh, these? I just retrieved them from the laundry mat. I couldn't just leave them stinking up my home, could I?" I chuckled, remembering how smelly they were after working at Sweet Apple Acres yesterday.

"Well, that was very kind of you. But are my socks and shoes in there?" I asked, starting to grow weary of walking barefoot on Ponyville's roads.

Rarity nodded, "They should be. I had them deodorized thoroughly." I looked into the basket and found my socks and shoes at the bottom. But when I removed them, I found a familiar golden ticket under them.

"Did Twilight give you a ticket for the…um…Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked, checking my pockets to make sure that I still had mine.

The unicorn beamed happily, "Why, yes she did! We crossed paths when I was on my way to the laundry mat. And I heard you received an invitation too!" I nodded in response, but Rarity then looked at my shoes. "But…you don't have any sort of attire suited for such a grand occasion, do you?" My shoes were a pair of well-worn black shoes with Velcro straps. I had been wearing them for years.

"Yeah, I guess I don't…" I muttered, feeling somewhat disheartened that I might not be permitted to attend.

However, Rarity giggled, "Oh, don't look that way now, darling. I'll make a brand new suit just for you! And a new pair of shoes too! And don't try to stop me! I'm quite inspired to make something for a human. All I need now is the measurements for your feet if I'm going to make you some new shoes."

Once again, I found myself blown away by Rarity's generosity. "I'm sure something for a formal event doesn't come cheap. Do I owe you anything for it?"

I was certain Rarity would ask for at least a few bits in return for her efforts. But to my shock, she smiled, "Oh, all I ask in return is that you wear your formal attire with pride. In such a manner that screams 'Only Lady Rarity could craft ensembles this divine'! Can I ask that of you, James?" I could only nod in silence. "Then it's settled! I'll get started as soon as I return home! But first, is there a particular style you'd prefer?"

To be honest, I have never had a preferred style in clothing. Just as long as the clothing is comfortable and not embarrassing to wear in public, I wear anything. "Well…all I can say is that I do not enjoy wearing suits. They're always too stuffy for me. Something that is not as restricting would be best. I'll leave the details up to you, Rarity. Surprise me."

"Not a big fan of suits, are we? No matter. I'm sure I can come up with something you will adore. Now, hurry home when you can so I can take measurements for your feet. Ta-ta!" Rarity smiled as she trotted away, leaving me feeling both grateful and ashamed for her generous offer.

I took a seat on a bench nearby and dusted off my feet before sliding my socks and shoes on. "Much better." I then decided to rest a moment, snacking on a cupcake in the process. I seemed to be in the center of town, several food stalls lining the streets. I recognized a stall that contained nothing but apples, leading me to suspect that Applejack was in charge of it.

Just as I was about to stand up, I noticed something in the sky. Resting on what seemed to be a low altitude cloud right above the center of the market was Rainbow Dash. "She's lounging around on a cloud… I guess it's true then." Curious if she could set me up with a job, I stood up and walked over towards the market's center.

Once I was right under the cloud, I pondered how I was going to get her attention. I am not fond of raising my voice in public and did not want to draw attention. I was considering throwing something at her, but I feared hurting her or missing and hitting another pony. Before I could think about it further, a familiar voice spoke up behind me, "Any muffins here?"

I turned to face the owner of the voice and found a gray pegasus browsing a stall that was selling fruit tarts. "Derpy Hooves? Well, why not?" I muttered under my breath as I approached her.

"Hey there, Derpy. Could I ask you a favor?" I asked after tapping her on the back. The pegasus turned around, but I noticed something was different. Her eyes were not…well…derped. They were both looking directly at me. "Um… Are you Derpy Hooves?"

"Yup! I'm Derpy! Is it my eyes that threw you off? Those are just an on and off thing. I'm not always wall-eyed." The pegasus explained, laughing in the process. "So, you needed my help?"

I pointed to the cloud above me, "Yeah, could you let Rainbow Dash know I'd like to speak with her?"

Derpy looked upwards before nodding, "Sure thing! Just a sec." I watched as she flew up to the cloud and reached over it. She seemed to say something before backing away a bit. I then saw Rainbow Dash poke her head out and look down. When I waved at her, she turned to Derpy Hooves, probably thanked her, and swooped down to me in a matter of seconds before landing right in front of me.

"Hey there, James! What's up?" The rainbow-mane pegasus asked me, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"Well… Uh… I just wanted to know if I could help out to earn some bits." I was actually rather curious of what Rainbow Dash's job was, as I had not seen her doing anything productive since my arrival in Equestria.

"Doing a little job hunting, huh? Sure, you can help! I just need you to help me clear up the sky. A good kick should get rid of each cloud." Rainbow Dash flapped her wings as she began to hover.

I looked up at the sky, which had quite a bit of cloud cover, and asked, "Um… I'm supposed to clear the sky of clouds?" When Rainbow Dash nodded, I asked, "And just HOW am I supposed to do that?!"

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Couldn't be easier! All you gotta do is flap your…wings and…oh…" I crossed my arms and grumbled while scowling as she realized that I was not capable of flying, let alone interacting with clouds using my bare hands. She blushed while scratching her head, chuckling nervously. But she suddenly gasped, "Oh! I know how you can help! Right over here!"

I followed Rainbow Dash over to what seemed to be a wooden tower that was about twenty feet tall with a flat platform at the top. Just below it was a catapult of sorts with a square wooden platform on each end. I gazed up at the tower and asked, "Um… What am I supposed to do with this?"

Rainbow Dash pointed up at the top, "Well, you gotta jump off from the top and land on the other end. That'll launch me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. And if I start fast, I finish faster!"

As Rainbow Dash explained what I was supposed to do, I scanned the height of the tower. While I am not prone to vertigo, the idea of jumping from such a height worried me. "Are you sure I'll be OK from that height? It's not like I have hard hooves to absorb the impact." I grumbled out loud.

The pegasus pony grinned, "Nah. You'll be fine. Besides, the raised end will take a few feet outta the drop. C'mon! Those clouds aren't gonna move themselves!" She then flew over to the platform furthest from the tower and sat on it.

Knowing I had nothing better to do at the time, I decided to take Rainbow Dash up on her offer. I climbed a ladder that was affixed to the back of the tower and slowly approached the edge of the platform. I looked down, finding that the platform I was supposed to land on was just under me. All I had to do was hop off and fall straight down. Even though the task was simple, I felt very unsure of myself, as I feared getting hurt from the fall.

"Whatcha waiting for?! You'll be fine! Just jump already!" Rainbow Dash called out to me, seeming ready to leap off of her side as soon as I dropped. Not wanting to disappoint her, I put my faith in the pegasus pony and jumped. My aim was perfect as I landed right in the center of the platform on my side. I watched as Rainbow Dash let out a shout of excitement as she was launched skyward.

I stood aghast as I watched Rainbow Dash blaze across the sky, leaving a rainbow-colored vapor trail in her wake. She shot through each cloud like a bullet, breaking them up upon impact. I know this sounds ridiculous, but I could swear she was flying at near supersonic speed. She was moving so fast; the entire skyline was free of clouds in less than fifteen seconds. I watched with my mouth hanging open as Rainbow Dash dropped out of the sky and landed before me. "Ha! I told you I'd get the job done faster with a little boost! I just broke my old record!"

I steadily regained my composure as I watched the rainbow vapor trails fade away. "Um… Rainbow? Are you sure your full name is Rainbow Dash and not Rainbow Flash?"

The pegasus pony laughed at my question, "You're not the first pony…er…person to say that! I know Rainbow Dash sounds more like an earth pony name, but that's what my name is. I don't think I can change it. Though I guess Rainbow Flash DOES sound cooler…"

We chuckled together for a moment before Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Oh, right! I almost forgot your pay! You're staying at Rarity's place, right?" I nodded. "OK then. I'll drop it off there later. I'd give it to you right now, but I don't normally carry a purse or wallet with me."

I looked her over, not finding a single scrap of clothing on the pegasus. "Unless you have pockets built into your own coat, I don't see how you could carry anything with you." The two of us chuckled again.

Once I had parted ways with Rainbow Dash, I decided to explore some more outside of Ponyville. I decided to look north of Sweet Apple Acres as I had yet to see what was over there at the time. I came across a meadow with what seemed to be a cottage off in the distance. "Someone lives all the way out here?" I can remember muttering to myself.

As I drew closer, I found that a shallow stream ran near it. A small arched bridge crossed the stream, allowing me to reach the other side without getting my feet wet. Numerous birdhouses and nests could be seen hanging from a few trees nearby, plenty of birds flitting to and fro. There were also many small woodland animals skittering about. They were also surprisingly tame, as they would pass right by me without showing any sign of fear or wariness. One of them, a squirrel, climbed up my pants and sat on my shoulder. Finding such a charming creature to be irresistible, I reached out and stroked its head with a finger. It seemed to enjoy the attention as it nuzzled my face. "This is too good to be true…" I remember speaking out loud.

Now that I was closer to the cottage, I could make out all the details. The roof was covered in grass and bushes, leading me to suspect that a layer of soil had been placed on the roof. I can distinctly remember saying, "I've heard of going green, but that is just ridiculous." To the left, I noticed what seemed to be a doghouse with a white rabbit napping at the entrance. A carrot-shaped banner hung over the entrance. Just as I was starting to wonder who lived here, I heard what sounded like footsteps splashing through water. I turned around and watched as Fluttershy walked out from under the bridge.

I watched silently as the pegasus jumped out of the stream. When she noticed me, she gave me a calm smile and spoke, "Oh, hello James. What brings you out here?"

The squirrel that was standing on my shoulder hopped down and ran over to Fluttershy. I chuckled, "Well, I'm mostly just exploring. Though I could use a job to earn some bits…" I then asked, "Um… Fluttershy? Are all these animals your pets? They seem a little too…..tame to be wild."

The timid pegasus pony smiled, "Oh, they're not my pets… Well, OK. One of them is. He's right over there. His name's Angel." She pointed over to the white rabbit in the 'dog' house. "He's taking a nap right now, so it's best we don't disturb him."

I watched as Fluttershy tended to the many animals surrounding us. As she was the only pony here, I deduced that the cottage was her home. I decided to lean against a tree nearby while I waited for Fluttershy to finish tending to her little friends. As I watched, I noticed that she seemed less uptight than usual and her timid eyes were brighter as well. It almost seemed as if she felt more at ease around animals than her own kind.

Once it seemed that Fluttershy had finished feeding the animals, I spoke, "You seem to really enjoy being around animals."

She turned to face me and nodded, "Oh, yes. I actually prefer their company over the company of other ponies."

Hearing this gave me the impression that Fluttershy would prefer that I leave her be. "Oh… Well then, I'll be going now so you can enjoy their presence in peace."

When I turned to leave, I stopped as Fluttershy ran to my side. "But…why? It's not like I don't enjoy your company."

I looked down at her and asked, "But didn't you just say…"

Fluttershy explained, "There are exceptions. I'm completely open around my friends and anyone else I know well. And I don't feel scared of you at all since you're not a pony. I'm actually really curious about you."

As I listened to Fluttershy's explanation, I found myself relating to her. "To be honest… That's exactly how I was back home. I preferred the company of animals to most other humans."

Fluttershy and I sat on the bridge overlooking the stream. She asked, "Well, do you feel nervous or uneasy around us ponies?"

I explained, "No… It's strange. You ponies are just like humans from my home, but I feel more at ease around you than them. I think it's because I have never been given reason to fear or dislike you."

I felt Fluttershy lean against me, "That's how I feel towards you. I've had a few bad experiences with some ponies in my life, so I'm a little wary of ponies I don't know well. But you're the first human I ever met. And you gave me a good first impression, so I don't feel wary of you." She then asked, "James… Are all humans as gentle as you?"

Lying to a friend as dear as Fluttershy would be a bad idea. So I sighed, "I would be lying if I said they are… If you ever meet another human, be very cautious until you are certain they are trustworthy. Most are not."

I felt Fluttershy embrace me tightly with her forelegs. "If that's true, then I'm glad you were the first human I ever met. Because you've shown me that humans can be good people." I sighed before draping my arm on her back and gripping her shoulder.

A moment later, we both glanced around at the sounds of birds chirping and screeching. In the largest tree nearby were various birds that were in a frenzy. At the base of the tree were a few snakes that seemed to have curled up in the shade. "I'm guessing the birds are a little apprehensive about snakes getting so close to their nests." I muttered out loud.

"Yes, snakes are known to eat eggs, so I'm not surprised. I'm sure they can't reach the nests, but I guess the birds are still afraid of them." Fluttershy added. She then asked, "Wait… Did you say you were looking for a job? I think you can help out." I watched as the pegasus ran inside the cottage. She soon returned with a flute in her mouth that was made of either glass or crystal.

When she handed the flute to me, Fluttershy explained, "Play that flute and the snakes will follow you. Try leading them over there." She pointed to what seemed to be a small den under a rock in the ground.

As I looked the flute over, I recalled something about snake anatomy. "Fluttershy… Snakes don't have ears. They can't hear anything, not even the sound of a flute."

I looked on as Fluttershy seemed surprised by my revelation. "They are? But they always follow me when I play it…" I looked down at the sleeping snakes and back at the flute. Could it be that snakes in Equestria CAN hear sound? Well, if Equestrian ponies evolved into sentient creatures with human-level intelligence, perhaps snakes developed ears over time. Or perhaps they can feel the sound waves coming from the flute. Regardless, I took Fluttershy's claims seriously and approached the snakes.

"I haven't played a recorder in ages… I just hope those snakes aren't venomous…" I recall muttering to myself. I placed my fingers over a few of the holes and blew into the flute. After playing only a few notes, I noticed that the snakes began to uncoil and rise up as if to look at me. "I have no idea what I'm playing, but hey. If it works, it works."

I steadily walked backwards while playing different notes. The snakes seemed to like whatever I was playing as they followed close behind me. I looked over at Fluttershy while I played. She smiled, "Keep going. You're doing fine." The birds seemed pleased as well as they had stopped screeching at the snakes.

It did not take me long to reach the snake's den. I slowly turned around, guiding the snakes towards the entrance. Once they were right in front of the entrance, I ceased playing. I watched as all but one of the snakes slithered into their den. The one that remained looked up at me with a somewhat unhappy expression… Wait. Snakes can display emotions? Well, regardless, I could tell exactly what the snake wanted. "Someone wants an encore."

I brought the flute to my mouth and began to play again. In response, the snake reared up and began to sway from side to side. I tried making the tune livelier by changing notes rapidly. After around a minute or so of playing the flute, I stopped to catch my breath. Apparently satisfied, the snake slithered into its den. "You're welcome." I muttered after taking a deep breath.

When I turned around, I saw Fluttershy entering her cottage. "Well, where is she going?" I headed on up to the front door and waited, certain that she would soon come back out. I did not wait long as she soon opened the door with a small sack in her mouth.

Fluttershy set the sack down at my feet. "That's your pay for helping move the snakes away from the bird nests. And that was a catchy tune you played too."

I chuckled as I handed the flute back to her, "To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing." We both laughed together as I picked up the sack. When I opened it, I found it was full of bits. But I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked down at Fluttershy. Even though I knew I had earned them, it still felt wrong to take money from someone like her. With a sigh, I reached into the sack and took out one bit before closing it. "Thank you, Fluttershy. This is all I need."

The pegasus seemed surprised by my refusing most of my payment. "Are you sure that's all you want? You can have the whole bag…"

I shook my head with a smile, "It's OK, Fluttershy. One's all I need. But are there any other jobs you might need some help with?"

Fluttershy was silent for a moment as she looked around the area. "Well… I think I could use some help Sunday. It's the official bunny census. We count up all the baby bunnies that were born this season. Could you stop by then sometime?"

The thought of interacting with absurdly adorable baby rabbits made me very eager to start. "Baby bunnies that don't run away from you? Now that sounds like a special treat. I'll be here Sunday afternoon." I bid Fluttershy goodbye and started on my way back to Ponyville.

As I strolled through town, my thoughts turned to Rarity. She had been allowing me to stay at her home for free, not to mention crafting me new clothes without asking for anything in return. "I can't keep doing this… I need to give her something in return."

The first place that came to mind was Sugarcube Corner. "Can't go wrong with tasty treats." I stepped inside the bakery and found Applejack making a delivery of apples.

"Got everything ya need?" The farm pony asked Pinkie Pie, who was looking at a sheet of sorts on the counter.

"One bushel of apples! Check! Thanks again, AJ!" The pink pony crossed something off on the sheet with a writing quill in her mouth.

When Applejack turned to face me, she grinned, "Well, howdy James! Y'all still feeling sore from yesterday? Or are ya feeling fine and rested?"

I replied with a chuckle, "I wouldn't say I'm back up to 100%, but the soreness is pretty much gone. Thanks for asking."

Applejack patted my back, "Glad to hear that, James. I know yer not cut out fer that kinda work, but if ya ever feel like helping out again, y'all just give Big Macintosh and me a holler."

Not thrilled at all about working for long hours in hot summer heat, I shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind next time I feel like working out." I waved goodbye as Applejack headed out the door.

Remembering why I was there, I turned to Pinkie Pie and asked, "Are you still open? I'd like to place a special order if you are."

"We don't close until 6, so we're still open! What can I get you, James?" The pink pony replied with her cheery tone.

I explained, "Well, I'd like to get something special for Rarity. Do you know what she likes?"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes as she tried to think. "Well… She always did like some of the more refined pastries we make. Usually ones with French names… How does le tarte du crème avec le poisson sound?"

I had no idea what it was she said as I do not speak French, but it certainly sounded like something someone of Rarity's taste would like. "That does sound pretty tasty. I'll take one of those."

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Oki doki loki! I'll get on it right away!" She trotted back into the kitchen. I know I should have probably stayed out front, but I was very curious of what this treat was. After some debating, I followed Pinkie into the kitchen.

I saw Pinkie Pie setting out a piecrust that seemed to be made of cookie dough. She glanced over at me and smiled, "Couldn't stay away, huh?" I nodded as I watched her fill the crust with a type of chocolate cream. But I gasped as I watched her pull out a whole carp from the fridge.

"Whoa! What're you doing?!" I rushed over to Pinkie Pie before she could set the fish into the pie.

Once she had set the fish down, Pinkie explained, "Don't you know? Le tarte du crème avec le poisson means 'pie with cream and fish'! And this carp is the fish!"

I felt slightly sick to my stomach at the thought of eating a sweet pie with a whole uncooked fish in it. "Uh…er….. I think Rarity would prefer that you leave the fish out of it this time… Actually, leave it out for ALL future orders of this dish. Please!"

"OK then! But I can't let this fish go to waste! So…" I watched as Pinkie Pie gulped the fish down whole, leaving me frozen in disbelief. "Yummy! Now for…. Uh, James? What's with that look?"

I shuddered a bit as I muttered under my breath, "I thought…ponies are…strictly herbivorous…" I began to feel that Pinkie Pie might be criminally insane if she ate meat, although I hoped it was all in my head.

Pinkie Pie topped the pie off with some whipped cream and colorful sprinkles. She also added strips of vanilla icing crisscrossing the center of the pie. "She's gonna love this! Are you asking her out for a date?"

I blushed at her question, "Um… I'm not sure that's legal. This is just a gift for her allowing me to stay at her house. Kinda like paying off some of my rent."

I handed Pinkie Pie a few bits in exchange for the pie as she boxed it up for transport. "OK then, it's all ready! Tell Rarity I said hi!" Pinkie said with a smile as she placed my bits in the cash register. I thanked her again and set off for home with the pie under my arm.

It was around 6 pm by the time I reached the Carousel Boutique. Finding the door unlocked, I opened it and stepped inside. "Ooooh, making human clothing is so cumbersome on these pony dress forms. I suppose I'll have to improvise for now…" I found Rarity hard at work on something; probably whatever she was making me for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Are we making progress, Rarity?" I asked as I walked up behind her.

The unicorn turned around abruptly, startled by my entrance. "Oh! You're just in time! I finished part of your attire for the gala!" She led me over to her sewing machine. A black pair of pants rested upon it. "I did your pants first. Are they to your liking?

I had great faith in Rarity's skill as a seamstress, so I felt it was unnecessary to test my new pants out. "It looks fine to me, Rarity. Thank you. But what do you have in mind for the top?"

She smiled as she adjusted the stylish glasses on her muzzle, "Well, you asked for something that is not as stuffy as a suit. Correct? I was thinking a robe would suit you best."

The mention of a robe intrigued me, as I could not imagine one being worn to a gala. "A robe, you say? Sounds like an interesting alternative. I say go for it." It was then I remembered what I was carrying. "Oh right, I also got this for you." I set out the box that contained the pie and opened it. "It's all yours, Rarity."

The unicorn seemed taken aback by my offer. "James… Darling, you did not have to give me this. I made it quite clear that I do not want any payment for allowing you to stay here! Your company is enough!"

I smiled, "I know. But this isn't money, is it? Besides, my conscious wouldn't leave me alone. You've given me a lot in these last three days. I wanted to repay you in some way, so I got you this. Is it OK?"

I could swear I could see Rarity blushing as I explained my actions to her. "You… I… Now I feel bad. Are you sure this was no trouble to you?"

I nodded, "No problem at all. Pinkie Pie didn't charge me much for this. Now go on. Enjoy it. I've got my own treats to enjoy." I pulled a leftover cupcake out of the other box I was carrying and took a bite.

"Well… Thank you, James. I will enjoy this delectable pastry." Rarity said with a faint smile. While she went to the kitchen to retrieve a knife, I headed upstairs to bathe for the evening. The great deal of walking I had done that day had tired me out somewhat.

As I reached for the doorknob for the bathroom, I felt the strange feeling that I was being watched. I closed the door behind me as I entered to prevent Rarity or any guests from seeing me undress. I stepped into the shower and pulled the curtains closed after I removed my socks and shoes. But just as I was about to pull my shirt off, the lights went out. "What the… A dead bulb?"

I felt for the curtains, but froze as I heard what sounded like someone tripping over something. "Ow! Stupid towel…" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, and I began to suspect I was in danger. Being as quiet as I could, I snuck out of the shower and felt for the doorknob. I then quickly opened the door, got outside, and wedged a chair under the doorknob to prevent it from being opened from the inside. I heard the voice yell, "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I ran downstairs as quickly as I could to warn Rarity of the intruder. She was busy enjoying a slice of her pie while looking over designs she had sketched. "Rarity, you better come quick. We've got an intruder in the bathroom and she threatened to kill me."

The unicorn turned my way with an alarmed expression, "Kill you?! Who would dare?! Show me this intruder. I'll show her not to harm my guests!" I led Rarity upstairs to the bathroom, the chair still keeping the door jammed.

"When I open the door, you restrain the intruder with your magic. Ready?" I whispered to Rarity, who gave me a nod. I then removed the chair and opened the door before jumping to the side.

"Got you!" I heard Rarity shout as her horn was engulfed in a billowing aura. A familiar filly floated out of the bathroom, squirming in midair while trapped in Rarity's magic clutches. I recognized her mane and coat coloration right away, as did Rarity. "Diamond Tiara? What are you doing out here in my home?!"

The angry filly growled as she flailed about in a futile attempt to break free, "I'm gonna kill that human! He stole my cutie mark!"

Rarity glanced over at me, "You? Steal a child's cutie mark? Why would you do such a thing?"

I crossed my arms and replied, "It was to teach her a lesson. She was bullying Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle because they lacked cutie marks. So I decided to make her walk a mile in a 'blank flank's' horseshoes to understand what it's like to be them."

At the mention of her sister's name, Rarity glared at Diamond Tiara. "You would dare harass my little sister over the fact that she does not have a cutie mark yet?!" I took a step back as her face was displaying a most frightening expression of anger. Even Diamond Tiara cringed in intimidation. Rarity then dropped the filly rather forcefully onto the floor and screamed, "OUT!"

Clearly too frightened to argue, Diamond Tiara dashed down the stairs and out the front door. Rarity and I followed her to make sure she actually left. "What a wicked child. Trying to commit murder just for being punished? Why do they never learn?" Rarity said with a sigh.

I shook my head in disgust, "I didn't think she'd actually try to follow through with her threats. But she's not getting her cutie mark back until she stops being such a jerk. And I suspect that's not gonna happen for a looong time."

However, Rarity smiled at me, "Even so, it was sweet of you to defend Sweetie Belle. Thank you, James." I smiled warmly, feeling rather proud of myself for putting a schoolyard bully in her place. "Oh! Before you go upstairs, come over here for a moment. I need to measure your feet so I can make you some new shoes for the Grand Galloping Gala!"

About an hour later, I came downstairs with only a towel around my waist. I headed straight for the room I was to sleep in and found my old clothes neatly folded on the sofa. I then slipped my boxers on, glad to have a clean pair. However, I recalled that Rarity was not in her bedroom when I emerged from the bathroom. Curious of where she might be, I left my room to look for her.

My search ended almost instantly as I found Rarity slumped over the table that held her sewing machine. She was fast asleep, apparently having succumbed to exhaustion while in the middle of a job. Right beside her was a pair of black leather shoes with brass buckles similar to one I would see on a belt. "That's an old-fashioned design. Just right for something so formal."

Certain that sleeping in such a position would likely result in a very sore back in the morning; I decided to carry Rarity up to her bedroom. I reached under her and lifted her onto my shoulders, finding that she was slightly lighter than I expected. But as I walked upstairs, she began to stir. "Ugh… What's happening… I need to finish that robe…"

Trying to help her go back to sleep, I spoke softly, "Oh, but you are. Your sewing machine is sewing away on it. Just stay focused and it will be done soon."

The drowsy unicorn seemed to believe my words as she muttered, "Oh, good… I need to finish it soon… Must…hurry…" I think she fell asleep right there as I could hear light snoring beside my head.

Once inside her bedroom, I pulled the covers of her bed down and set Rarity in the middle. I made sure to set her head on one of the pillows before covering her up. She seemed to be smiling in her sleep. I then reached out and placed a kiss on her muzzle, "Sweet dreams, Rarity."

As I walked away, I froze as I realized what I just did. (Did I just…) I turned around and looked down at Rarity. Even in the poor lighting, I could tell that she was smiling. I felt a cold sweat trickle down my body, as I believe I saw a faint blush on her face as well. (Oh man… It was just an impulse… I didn't mean…) I quickly, yet quietly, made my way out of the room and downstairs while many thoughts swirled through my head.

As I rest on the sofa in my room, I ponder the events of my third day in Ponyville. Starting tomorrow, I will be working at Sugarcube Corner. I can only pray I am up for the job. But as I write this, my thoughts keep going back to Rarity.

I cannot help asking myself. Do I love her? What does she think of me? Can a human and an Equestrian unicorn pony really…

No, I will not go there. Such a relationship would never work. We are too different. She is just my friend and landlord and it would be best if it stays that way.

But even so… The thought of such possibilities intrigue me… Regardless, I am too sleepy to continue writing. I shall end this journal here as my third day in Equestria ends. What does the following day hold for me? There is only one way to find out.


	4. Ups and Downs

I awoke to the sound of a cat purring. When I opened my eyes, I found Opal pawing at my hand. I still felt very groggy, my hand stroking her fluffy head. The Persian cat bounded up onto the blanket where my belly was located and curled up on me. "Great minds think alike." I muttered. Still feeling tired, I turned my head to the right and went back to sleep.

Another hour or so passed before I awoke again. This time, to the sound of singing. I instantly recognized the voice as Rarity's. Too curious to go back to sleep, I sat up and got dressed.

When I peeked out into the main room of Carousel Boutique, I found Rarity hard at work with numerous work materials floating about. I could also clearly hear her singing. "Piece by piece, snip by snip. Croup, dock haunch, shoulders, hip. Thread by thread, primed and pressed. Yard by yard, never stressed. And that's the art of the dreeeeess!"

I applauded as I approached my landlord, "Lovely tune, Rarity."

The unicorn turned to face me with a blush, "Oh, I didn't mean for you to hear that. I tend to tune out everything around me when I'm in the zone, as it were. Did I wake you up too soon, dear?"

The various floating objects were gently set down as I watched. "Nah. I slept long enough. But that was by far the best alarm clock I've ever woken up to." Rarity giggled at my compliment.

"Oh, James… And to think I came up with that song on the spot!" Rarity then glanced around and pointed to one of her grid-shaped shelves, "Now that you're here, could you bring me that clutch of thread over there?"

I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw what she was looking for. "Sure thing." I walked over to the shelves and pulled it out. But I nearly dropped it as I found that it was far heavier than it looked. It seemed to be gold-colored as it shimmered in the light, but no fabric could possibly be this heavy. A thought then crossed my mind as I held it in both hands. I turned to Rarity and asked, "Rarity… This thread… Is this made of REAL gold?!"

My landlord giggled at my bewilderment. "But of course! I told you, didn't I? I settle for nothing less than the highest quality in my work!"

I knew that Rarity's designs were of the highest caliber in both form and material, but I never expected that she used precious metals in some of them. "Rarity, are you certain that you don't want anything in return for that robe? Nothing at all?" I asked, suspecting that she was planning on using some of the gold threads in my robe.

Rarity shook her head, "All I ask is that you wear this robe proudly when you attend the Grand Galloping Gala. Nothing more."

All I could do was sigh at Rarity's seemingly limitless generosity. "I…understand, Rarity… Thank you…"

It seemed that Rarity could sense my guilt as she approached me with a concerned expression. "James, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with what I am doing? Did you change your mind about what you would like me to make?"

I set the bundle of gold thread by her sewing machine and took a seat. "It's just… How do I say this…" I sighed, "You've been giving me so much since I arrived here in Equestria. And I actually feel really awful that you do not want anything from me in return. I truly appreciate your generosity, but… I just feel so guilty…"

The unicorn sighed as she walked over to me, "James… Darling, I want you to understand something. I'm not being generous to you so you can pay me back in full later. I'm doing all this for you because I simply WANT to. Is that really so wrong?" All I could do was bow my head. But she surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. "Still, you're very sweet to be so concerned about me. I'm just grateful you're not taking advantage of me. There are too many ponies in this world who would do just that if given the opportunity, so I'm grateful that you have such great restraint."

I touched my cheek, finding it hard to believe that a pony would kiss me. Understanding Rarity's appreciation of me, I felt somewhat better. But I could still feel some guilt for not being able to repay her for providing me with so much in so little time. "Thanks, Rarity… I think I understand now…"

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. If there is anything else you need, feel free to ask me." Rarity said with a lovely smile. She then nuzzled me gently, prompting a smile from me.

I glanced over at a clock and saw that the time was around 10:30 AM. "Oh, right. I need to be over at Sugarcube Corner at 11. I better get going." I stood up and made my way to the front door. "We'll talk later, Rarity. See you later." I waved goodbye, but the unicorn 'tossed' me what seemed to be a polished yellow gemstone. I caught it, believing it to be plastic or glass.

"For Spike. Just in case." Rarity said to me. I shrugged and placed the gemstone in my pocket before heading on my way.

As I headed into town, I noticed some of the ponies whispering to each other. They would often glance over at me from time to time. I was curious of what they were saying, but felt it rude to pry into others' business. However, I soon noticed Applejack pulling a cart of apples to the market. As I still had time before work, I decided to say hello. I approached the farm pony and smiled, "Morning, AJ."

Applejack turned my way and laughed, "Hey there, lover boy. Y'all on yer way to pick up some flowers?"

I raised an eyebrow at her question. "Wait… What? Lover boy? What makes you say that?"

The farm pony chuckled, "I heard it straight from the source. Y'all got the hots fer Rarity, huh?"

I can remember feeling a surge of heat as I began to sweat. "What?! But…how…when… She was asleep when that happened! And it was just a reflex action! How'd she know?!"

Applejack burst into laughter at my spazzing, "She was just testing ya, pardner. But don't you worry none. It's not like she's planning on jumping yer bones t'night." After laughing some more, she asked, "Come to think of it, what do ya think of Rarity anyhow?"

It was a question I was not expecting. I crossed my arms and thought over my response for a moment. "Well… She's very sweet. She has an amazing sense of fashion, yet is not conceited or snooty. She's very beautiful. And she's impossibly generous."

Applejack and I continued to converse about Rarity for a minute or more before I remembered where I was supposed to be. "Oh, right. I really need to get to Sugarcube Corner. I'm needed at 11."

The farm pony chuckled, "Oh, sorry then. Didn't mean to distract. Y'all say hi to Pinkie Pie fer me!" We said our goodbyes and went on our ways.

Along the way, I passed by the library. I glanced around for a clock of any sort to check the time. When I could not find one, I estimated that no more than fifteen minutes had passed since leaving the Carousel Boutique. "I guess I can afford to pay a visit." Feeling it was tedious to go back and forth to read a book at the library, I decided it would be more practical to simply borrow the encyclopedia I had been reading from time to time.

As I approached the door to the library, I noticed Pinkie Pie out of the corner of my eye. "Uh oh… Is her Pinkie Sense gonna act up?" I remember muttering under my breath. She suddenly stopped as her ears flopped. Her eyes fluttered next, followed by her forelegs trembling. "That means…opening door!" I jumped back from the library door, expecting it to open forcefully.

The sound I heard next was a distant door opening loudly. I looked around and saw a pony emerge from a house nearby. "Oh… Wrong door." I breathed a sigh of relief. But as I reached for the library's doorknob, I was bashed in the face as the door opened forcefully, slamming me into the side of the building…tree…whatever you want to call it.

"What…the crap…" I groaned as the door slowly swung shut. I fell to my knees, dazed by the force of the impact. "Note to self… Stay away from doors until Pinkie Sense stops detecting."

Just like the previous time, Spike stepped out the door with a stack of books in his hands. The little dragon peeked behind the door to check who he had hit this time. "Huh? You again?" I nodded while adjusting my glasses, expecting an apology. However, Spike glared at me, "Heh, serves you right for making a move on Rarity."

Spike's hostile tone took me by surprise, as I had never done anything to make him angry with me. "Wait… Rarity? What about her?"

The baby dragon growled, "Look, let me make something clear with you since you're new around here. Rarity's MY girl. No one lays a hand on her but me. Got it?"

Suspecting that this was what Rarity had given me that gemstone for earlier, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. "Um… This is for you, Spike."

I watched in surprise as the baby dragon's expression brightened immediately. "For me?! Awesome! Thanks!" He dropped his books and snatched the gem from my hand. I looked on in bewilderment as he chomped down on it like a piece of candy, the sound of the crunching coming from his mouth being rather loud.

"Spike… Does that…hurt?" I asked, amazed that none of his teeth were being broken.

The dragon licked his fingers as he grinned, "Nope! Gemstones are a dragon's favorite food! And thanks again for that one! You're an OK guy, James! Now I need to get back to work." He picked up the pile of books again and wandered off, having forgotten everything he was angry about.

I was still awestruck as I watched Spike walk away. "Dragons…can eat…and digest…gemstones…" I shook my head, "Well, I guess that explains the legends of dragons hoarding gems and other precious minerals." I shuffled to the library's front door, still dazed from being slammed into the tree structure. However, I noticed Pinkie Pie glancing around in a panic again as her knees were twitching. "…Crud." I remember muttering a second before the door opened and slammed me into the side of the library AGAIN.

"Spike? Are you out here?" I heard the voice of Twilight Sparkle speak up from behind the door.

"No, but I'm here." I replied, now fairly sore from the two impacts I had received.

I saw Twilight peek around the door and gasp at the sight of me. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" She asked, an expression of guilt on her face.

Feeling somewhat bitter, I grumbled, "How would you feel if you were slammed into a tree twice in two minutes?"

Twilight took a step back, "Twice? I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I replied, "Yeah… I'd like to borrow that encyclopedia I was reading yesterday."

Twilight nodded and ran back inside. She returned a moment later with the encyclopedia in her mouth. When she gave it to me, she asked, "Is there anything else I can do? Anything at all?"

As I pondered her question, I noticed that Twilight seemed like she was on the verge of crying. Her lips were quivering slightly, a sure sign that she was trying to restrain her emotions. Feeling somewhat guilty that I almost made a girl cry, I stroked her mane, "Hey, sorry if I snapped. I just got a little grumpy, that's all. I'm not mad at you, Twilight. Really."

My words seemed to reassure the unicorn as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "OK… I was just afraid I hurt you. I don't like upsetting my friends. So…I felt bad when I thought I might've hurt you. Do you forgive me?"

Trying to throw a little humor into the moment, I adjusted my glasses. "Let's see… No broken bones. No cuts or scrapes. And my glasses are still intact. Yup, I forgive you." I was especially grateful that my glasses were still fine as they were the only pair I had in Equestria and it would likely be costly to replace them.

My attempt at humor seemed to work as Twilight Sparkle let out a giggle. "You're sweet, James. You go ahead and keep that book as long as you want. I won't mind. And I'm sorry again for smashing you against my house." I nodded with a smile as I stroked her mane. But I became puzzled as I noticed what seemed like a blush on her face.

Not wanting to ponder Twilight's blush too deeply, I discarded the thought. "Not to be rude, but I need to hurry on over to Sugarcube Corner. I'm needed there at 11."

Twilight smiled, "Oh, OK! Say hi to Pinkie Pie for me!" I waved goodbye and went on my way.

I managed to catch up to Pinkie Pie as she trotted through town. "Morning, Pinkie. What's happening?"

The pink pony giggled, "I was just making an order for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. We have to get our baking supplies from somewhere, you know! You on your way into work?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm not late, am I?" Pinkie Pie shook her head and pointed ahead. Sugarcube Corner was right before us. "OK. No way I'll be late now."

Pinkie Pie led me inside the confectionary, where I found a stallion pony minding the front counter. His coat was a brilliant shade of yellow while his mane and tail were a vibrant orange. His eyes were green and he wore an orange and white striped bowtie at the base of his neck. He also wore a hat with the same color scheme, the round shape bringing to mind a cookie tin. His cutie mark consisted of three square slices of cake topped with white icing. I also noticed that his lower jaw seemed to jut forward slightly, the first stallion I had seen with such a jaw structure. He spoke up, "Ah, so you're our new hired hand? Pinkie Pie's been telling us good things about you."

I looked away out of nervousness, not used to such praise. Pinkie Pie giggled, "Yes he is, Mr. Cake! And he's already come up with a new recipe! Who knew chocolate chips go so well with vanilla cupcakes?"

My employer smiled, "That does sound tasty. Mr. James, if I may ask a favor, could you provide us with any recipes you know?"

I nodded, "Sure thing. I know of a few recipes you may like."

Mr. Cake smiled, "Good to hear, James. Now then, you'll be Pinkie Pie's assistant for today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." I then followed Pinkie Pie into the kitchen.

"OK then, James! We need to make some more of those cupcakes from yesterday! Can you get the sugar and the eggs?" Pinkie Pie asked as she checked the cabinets.

"Will do." I replied as I checked the refrigerator.

As I helped mix the ingredients together a few minutes later, Pinkie Pie asked, "So, James? Any other recipes you wanna share?"

I thought the question over in my head while adding a pinch of salt to the batter. "Well… Do you know how to make blueberry muffins?"

The pink pony grinned, "Yup! Nopony I know doesn't like those!"

I then asked, "Well, I know of a twist on that recipe. Instead of muffins, put all the batter into a pound cake tin. Then you'll have a blueberry pound cake. Also, try sprinkling a little sugar on top right after you take it out of the oven."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Pound cakes?! Why didn't I think of that?! I gotta write this down." I looked on as she opened a notebook and jotted something down in it.

"OK, that little reminder's been taken care of. Any other recipes you know that we don't?" Pinkie Pie asked as I turned on the oven.

I tried thinking my answer over in my head. "Um… Well, you ever hear of chocolate drops?"

The mention of chocolate instantly excited the pink pony. "Chocolate drops?! Is it like gumdrops, but with chocolate?!" She began hopping up and down repeatedly, almost as if she had springs in her legs.

"Um… No. It's not a candy. It's a pastry. You take dough and drop it on a baking sheet. That's drop, not set. The impact causes it to flatten out a bit. When done baking, you have a flat plain cake. Then you spread chocolate on it. But it doesn't have to be only chocolate. You can use icing, coconut, caramel, whatever. It's a pretty versatile treat." I explained, having enjoyed the treat many times in my life.

To my surprise, I found that Pinkie Pie was already gathering the ingredients needed to make chocolate drops. "All we need is dough, right?!" I nodded with a chuckle, finding her enthusiasm amusing.

As I watched Pinkie Pie prepare the dough for baking, she asked, "Did Rarity like the pie you gave her yesterday?"

I nodded, "Yup. It seemed to be to her liking." I then paused as I thought about the gossip I had been told by Applejack and Spike. "Um… Was Rarity in today?"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Ooh, I know what you're getting at. Rarity told me all about it!" I blushed, understanding that Rarity had told her as well.

"Well… Did she say why she tested me like that?" I had become very curious about my landlord's intentions, but felt it would be a bad idea to ask her personally.

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Oh, don't worry too much! She just said it was to see how sweet you could be. But she did say the kiss was unexpected. You really surprised her!"

I bowed my head as I blushed, "I'm not sure why I kissed her… I think it was just a reflex of some sort."

The pink pony approached me and gave me a playful nudge. "You planning on asking her out sometime? I know a great place for a date!"

Although I am a romantic and do find romance and the like beautiful, I was hesitant to ask a pony out on a date. "I don't know if that's a good idea… She's a pony. I'm a human. Would that kind of relationship really work out? And besides, I don't think I have the kind of social stature to woo her anyway."

Pinkie Pie surprised me with a laugh, "Oh, I'm sure you have a pretty good chance with her! Rarity's not nearly as shallow as she seems! She's very sweet and generous. I'm pretty sure even the poorest pony could win her heart if their character was good enough! And just between you and me, she really does want to get married someday."

I was surprised to find that Rarity was more into substance than style. "Is that so? Well, I hope I get invited to the wedding."

After a couple of hours, Pinkie Pie and I had baked a few dozen cupcakes, twenty blueberry pound cakes, and around three-dozen 'drops'. One dozen was topped with chocolate, another dozen was topped with vanilla icing, and the other dozen was topped with a combination of chocolate and…hot sauce. Please do not ask. I honestly was afraid to know why. Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Those turned out awesome!"

I remember muttering, "Awesome… Right… As long as your tongue is lined with asbestos." Pinkie Pie took one of the spicy pastries and took a bite. I winced, finding it hard to believe anyone would like hot sauce on anything sweet.

"Wow! This is great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she gulped down her first chocolate…hot sauce…drop… I really have no idea what to call that one. But before she started on another, Pinkie Pie glanced towards the wall. "Wow. Past noon already? Guess we better get some lunch then."

I asked, "Lunch? Are we allowed to do that?"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Don't worry! Mr. and Mrs. Cake are taking their lunch breaks right now! They always stay here during business hours, so we can go out to get some food! But we have to be back in one hour. Do you know a good place for some good munchies?"

The first place that came to mind was the outdoor café I had visited the previous day. "How about that restaurant with the outdoor seating? It's pretty close to Sugarcube Corner, right?"

The pink pony hopped, "Perfect! You go on ahead. I'll let our bosses know we'll be right back!" She trotted out of the room to look for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Knowing I would not need my glasses to eat, I took them off and set them on the counter before heading out through the back door.

I knew where the café was, so I made a beeline for it without stopping in order to conserve time. I did not get far before Pinkie Pie caught up to me. "You know what you're gonna get?" She asked while hopping alongside me.

"I'm sure I'll get a salad, but I also think I'll try something new." I replied, curious of what else was on the menu.

When we arrived, we found that the outdoor seating had only a few customers. "Looks like our orders shouldn't take too long with this many customers." I said as we took a seat at a table. Once again, I found the table to be uncomfortably low. Not wanting to be uncomfortable by the time my order arrived, I went and borrowed a small stool that was nearby.

Pinkie Pie was unusually quiet as she looked through the menu. I suppose even someone as hyper as her needs to focus when reading. As I looked through my menu, I found an item that raised my spirits. "Pasta… Awesome."

As I read over the list of pasta dishes on the menu, the sound of hooves came from near the table I was seated at. It was fairly loud, likely a pegasus setting down from a great height. A voice then asked, "Hey there, James. Pinkie Pie. What's happening?" The two of us looked towards the source of the voice and found Rainbow Dash standing at the table.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash! Wanna join us for lunch?" Pinkie Pie asked with a joyful smile. The rainbow-maned pegasus grinned as she took a seat on a pile of hay below the table.

"So, any luck with that job hunting?" Rainbow Dash asked me, a hoof holding her head up with her elbow on the table.

I replied with a nod, "Yup. Got a job at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie and I are currently on our lunch break." Rainbow Dash congratulated me and bumped 'fists' with me. She then grabbed a menu from an unused table nearby and started looking through it.

"Anything you recommend?" She asked, looking over at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I really must recommend the grilled carrots. You won't be disappointed." I replied while grinning.

While the three of us chatted, the same waiter from my previous visit approached us. "Have you made your decision?"

Pinkie Pie ordered a sandwich, Rainbow Dash ordered the grilled carrots, and I ordered a house salad and an order of fettuccine with broccoli and alfredo sauce. We decided to chat to pass the time while waiting for our orders.

A few minutes later, the waiter brought out my salad. I felt it was rude to start eating before my friends had received their orders, so I asked, "Should I wait for the rest to arrive?"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, whispered something, giggled, then smiled, "Sure! Go right ahead."

I thanked my friends before taking a fork in hand. But Rainbow Dash then stood up, "I just remembered I've got something to do. I'll be back in a few minutes." The pegasus trotted away, leaving me and Pinkie Pie alone.

For some reason, Pinkie Pie was giggling nonstop. Knowing her, she could be off in her own little world. But right as I was about to take a bite of my salad, I saw Rainbow Dash rocketing towards our table. "What the?! Hey!" I yelped as she blazed past us at great speed, creating a powerful gust that sent my salad and bowl flying into my face.

"Bwahahahaha! That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash laughed as she returned to the table. Pinkie Pie was laughing just as hard, having likely discussed the prank. I took the bowl off my face, the dressing smeared all over me. Having never felt so offended since I first arrived in Ponyville, I trembled in a fusion of anger and pain.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Pulling pranks is the best! It never gets old!" Rainbow Dash had fallen on her back while laughing. I was tempted to kick her, but at the same time I did not want to hurt someone I cared about. Settling for a less painful type of revenge, I gathered up what I could of my salad and placed it in the bowl.

I approached Rainbow Dash and stood above her. "That was real funny, Rainbow. But how about this?" I slammed the bowl down onto her head, returning the favor as the salad was pushed into her face. "I never took you for the town bully. Jerk." I placed my hands in my pockets as I walked away, not paying any heed to the ponies' calls.

Having lost my appetite, I went straight back to Sugarcube Corner. I wiped the salad dressing off my face with a towel once I was back in the kitchen. Just as I was about to get back to work, I heard a knock at the back door. I opened it without a second thought and found Pinkie Pie waiting for me.

"Um… James? Sorry we pra-" I interrupted her by slamming the door in her face. In hindsight, it was a very rude action. But at the moment, I was too upset to care. As I retrieved my glasses from the counter, I heard the door creak open. I did not even look in its direction as I read over the next list of goods that still needed to be baked.

"James….. I'm sorry. I didn't know you don't like to be pranked." Pinkie spoke uncharacteristically softly as she apologized. She sounded more like Fluttershy at the time.

"Is that your attempt at a Fluttershy impersonation?" I asked while fetching some eggs from the refrigerator.

I heard Pinkie Pie sigh, "No… I'm really sorry… I didn't know."

Annoyed, I asked, "Did you ever bother to ask? Did you ever ask me if I don't mind being pranked like that?" Pinkie Pie did not offer a reply. I cracked some eggs and mixed them with sugar and flour, "I don't mind being joked with or being the victim of harmless pranks. But pranks that have results like the one you and Rainbow pulled on me really do not sit well with me. Keep that in mind next time you want to tick me off."

There was a moment of silence as I awaited a reply. After a moment, she sighed, "You're right… I didn't ask. I should've checked with you to learn what your level of tolerance is." She then approached me, "I'm sorry… I'll never play another prank on you again. I hate upsetting my friends. Can you ever forgive me?"

I could tell just by looking at her that Pinkie Pie was showing true remorse for her actions. With a sigh, I nodded, "OK. Apology accepted. But I'm still feeling pretty bitter right now. So I'd appreciate it if you give me some time to recover."

Pinkie Pie hopped once before smiling calmly, "Oki doki loki. If there's anything I can do to help make it up to you, let me know." I nodded silently in response. She then asked, "You know, you still have a while before your lunch break ends. You wanna head back out for some grub?"

I sighed, "No thanks… I lost my appetite from that little 'prank' you pulled on me. What about you? Didn't finish your sandwich?"

The pink pony shook her head, "No… I felt too bad afterwards to eat anything… I wrapped it up to go for later."

The two of us did not speak much for the next hour. Pretty much the only time we did communicate verbally was when exchanging baking instructions. Just after I had placed another batch of cupcakes into the oven for baking, Pinkie Pie asked, "James, would it be OK if I let you leave work early? You know, as part of my apology? I'll make sure you get a full day's pay."

I looked over at the clock on the wall. The time was a little past 2 PM. "Are you sure that's OK? Closing time is almost four hours away."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "It's OK, James. Go ahead. Take the rest of the evening off. It's the least I can do for making you feel so bad." With some reluctance, I decided to take her up on the offer. I said my goodbyes and headed out the back door.

Even with hours of free time to myself, I was still feeling very rotten. As I tried to think of what to do to help lift my bad mood, the thought of feeding the fish at the local park came to mind. As feeding fish in general is usually a relaxing activity, I made my way south without paying any mind to the ponies around me.

I was pleased to find that the park had few visitors at the time I reached it. Even more so when I found the pond deserted. The sack of fish food pellets had been restocked as I found it to be filled to the brim. I took a seat by it, opened the sack, and scattered some pellets over the pond. Like before, a few fish leapt out of the water to catch some of them. As I watched the fish jump, I could feel a slight smile creep across my face.

A few minutes passed before I heard the sound of wings flapping. I immediately thought it was Fluttershy arriving to feed the fish like before. The sound of the flapping steadily grew louder before being replaced by the sound of hooves clopping. I was still feeling bitter, so I did not offer a greeting. What happened next surprised me. The pegasus behind me walked up beside me and set a large paper bag down that was emitting a delectable aroma. I looked down at the bag before looking up at whoever had brought it to me. To my disappointment, I found Rainbow Dash looking at me with a somber expression on her face.

"It's your lunch. I handled the payment for you. We're still cool, right?" Rainbow Dash asked, clearly trying to repay me for the unwanted prank she had pulled earlier.

Although the offer was sincere, I was feeling especially bitter towards Rainbow Dash, as it was she who carried out the prank directly. I looked away from her and spoke, "I don't want to see you right now. Leave me alone."

I heard Rainbow Dash groan, "Man, this sucks! This is the second time in a week that I hurt you! Am I really such a klutz?!"

I replied bluntly, "Maybe you should ask next time you plan on pulling a prank on someone. Most people don't take kindly to the more aggressive types of pranks."

The pegasus sighed, "…..You're right. I should've checked if you don't mind being pranked. You're like a combo of Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. You're really smart and logical, but you're also pretty sensitive."

At the mention of being sensitive, I scowled, "You got a problem with me not being as tough as you?"

Rainbow Dash replied, "Whoa, easy there. I didn't mean it like that. Sensitive ponies are cool. They're pretty nice to have around…" She then cleared her throat and walked next to me. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I like you, James. And I feel bad that I really struck a nerve with you. I'm sorry. Really. I won't ever prank you again. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I looked at the pegasus out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were pleading so intently, I almost felt sorry for her. After a moment of thought, I nodded silently to express my acceptance of her apology. Rainbow Dash then surprised me by embracing me tightly around my upper body. "I was afraid you were gonna sock me one. But really, I'll never do something like that again. I promise.'

I gently placed my hand on Rainbow Dash's hoof, "I wouldn't do that… The thought of hurting my friends is unpleasant to me. Even if they have hurt me before."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Man… You really are just like Fluttershy. You're a total softy. But I mean that in a good way." The rowdy pegasus nuzzled me gently, prompting a calm smile from me.

"I'm gonna let you enjoy your food in peace, OK?" Rainbow Dash asked as she backed away. I nodded and waved goodbye. "See ya around, James!" I watched as my friend flew away, my faith in her restored.

Not wanting to wait too long, I opened the bag that contained my lunch. Inside were two covered plastic bowls. One contained a house salad with French dressing and the other contained shell-shaped pasta in a white cream sauce with broccoli. "Thanks, Rainbow…" I muttered as I removed my meal from the bag.

After no more than twenty minutes, I had finished my lunch. The pasta was every bit as tasty as I had hoped. As I ate, I would occasionally toss more pellets to the fish in the pond. I placed my empty containers inside the bag that held them earlier. Still feeling slightly sore, I decided to remain at the pond a while longer to relieve more of my stress.

I soon heard the sound of wings flapping and suspected that it was Rainbow Dash returning. The pegasus landed behind me before walking up alongside me. I turned my head to look at her, but instead of Rainbow Dash, I found Fluttershy looking at me. "You really like this place, don't you?" She asked me with her calming quiet voice.

I responded sincerely, "I do. It's a great place to relax and let go of the bad things on your mind." I tossed a few more pellets, watching the fish feed on them.

Fluttershy took a seat beside me, "Bad things? Did something happen?" Her face showed genuine concern.

"It's not important. I'm almost all better now anyway. A good meal helped with that." I explained, not wanting to make her feel angry towards Rainbow Dash.

The mention of food seemed to interest Fluttershy as she asked, "You had lunch? That reminds me. Applejack told me that humans eat all sorts of things. What do you like to eat?"

I looked over at her, "She told you that, huh? Well, she's right. As for what I like… I enjoy pasta dishes, certain veggies, but I dislike spicy foods. I also love seafood, especially sushi."

Fluttershy asked, "You eat fish? Well…I can't say we ponies eat much meat. We're strictly herbivores. But some ponies sell fish at the market. Though they're usually for certain pets. You could probably buy some if you want to cook it."

The knowledge that there was some form of meat I could eat in Equestria lifted my spirits. "Awesome. I'll make a mental note of that. But what do ponies do with fish anyway?"

"Well… We don't actually eat fish. We just use it to feed animals that do eat it." Fluttershy explained.

We continued to chat for a while, my hand stroking Fluttershy's mane. "I like it when you do that…" She cooed softly.

"I'll keep doing it as long as you want." I replied, my fingers reaching her scalp.

After a moment more, I asked, "Are you feeling drowsy?"

Fluttershy replied, "Yes… It's so soothing…" I soon heard faint snoring, the pegasus once again having fallen asleep while leaning against me.

"Fluttershy… You're too cute for words." I can recall muttering. Hoping to sleep off the rest of my bad mood, I closed my eyes while leaning against her.

I suspect two hours had passed by the time I awoke. A tender familiar voice whispered, "Wake up now, sleepyhead." I slowly opened my eyes and found Fluttershy looking down at me with a tender grin.

"What a pleasant sight to wake up to. Did you have a good nap?" I said with a chuckle. Fluttershy's only response was a faint giggle while appearing to blush slightly.

"Um… I hope I didn't keep you for too long. Is there somewhere you have to be?" Fluttershy asked.

I shrugged, "Not really. I don't think I have to be anywhere right now. Though I am curious. Do you still want me to show up tomorrow in the afternoon?"

The pegasus nodded, "Oh, yes. It's not easy gathering up all those baby bunnies by myself. Please remember to stop by."

I nodded as I stood up to stretch my legs. I then decided to take a walk around the pond. Fluttershy joined me by trotting alongside me. "So, how have things been with you and Rarity lately?" She asked quietly.

"She's been hard at work making something for me to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala. I think she should be done with it by the time I return home." I replied, still very curious of what the end result would look like.

"You were invited to the Gala?! Why…that's wonderful! I'm looking forward to seeing you there!" Even when she was excited or raised her voice, Fluttershy somehow made it sound like a loud whisper when she spoke.

"Not fond of raising your voice, huh?" I asked. Fluttershy looked away with an embarrassed expression. "Me neither. I don't shout unless I really need to. I guess Rainbow Dash was right. You and I are pretty similar."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm glad to see I'm not the only quiet pony in Ponyville… Well, you're not a pony, but… You understand, right?" I nodded with a smile.

Once we finished circling the pond, I looked down at Fluttershy. "I should probably head back to Rarity's place now. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, OK?"

"OK then. Take care on your way back." Fluttershy waved at me as I gathered up my trash and headed back towards Ponyville.

I dropped my garbage into the first trash bin I saw in the park. But before I could leave, I heard what sounded like a small motor buzzing like one on a motorized scooter. "Equestria have automobiles?" I muttered aloud as I glanced around.

"Whoa, heads up, Mr. James!" I glanced around just in time to see a familiar pegasus filly coming my way while riding a small scooter. I yelped in surprise as I jumped out of the way. She went a short distance before performing a quick 360 spin before riding back over to me and coming to a screeching halt right in front of me. She gazed up at me with an elbow on the handlebars. She was wearing a safety helmet that was purple with two bold white vertical stripes in the middle of it. The filly grinned, "So, what's up? I haven't seen you in two days!"

The pegasus filly's voice sounded familiar to me. I looked her over carefully while thinking back to what happened to me two days earlier. "A scooter… Wait… Scootaloo?"

She grinned, "Yup! I'm glad you remembered me! So, what's been happening these last two days?"

I smirked, "Well, I just have one thing to say. You've got some mad skills on that scooter, girl."

Scootaloo laughed, "That's a new one! I've never heard anyone compliment me in such a rad way before!"

As we laughed, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Scootaloo. Shouldn't you be at school right now? Or are you playing hooky?"

The filly chuckled, "School's usually out at this hour. And besides that, it's Saturday!" I groaned in embarrassment as I facepalmed. Wait, is that even a real word? Facepalm? In any case, Scootaloo merely laughed at my forgetfulness.

"Well, if this is the weekend, where are your fellow crusaders? Out crusading somewhere?" I asked, curious of what Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were up to at the time.

Scootaloo grinned, "Oh, we're supposed to meet up at our clubhouse! I was just out here practicing on my scooter before heading on over."

I nodded, but then looked down at her scooter. Even though it sounded like it was motorized, I could see no motor anywhere on it. Scootaloo seemed to notice me examining her ride as she asked, "What's wrong? Is something on my scooter?"

In response, I asked, "Are scooters in Equestria always that noisy? It sounded like your scooter had a motor running when you got here, but I don't see one."

To my surprise, Scootaloo laughed, "I don't need a motor to make this baby go! Just watch!" I jumped back as she began to flutter her wings extremely rapidly. The sheer speed of the flapping was giving off the sound of a small motor. She leaned back, pulling the scooter up on its rear wheels. After only a second, she took off at max speed. I could only watch as she zoomed all over the park. She then made her way towards a board that reached up to a bench, forming a ramp. I held my breath as Scootaloo went airborne. I think my heart skipped a beat as I watched her perform a kick flip, a stunt that is especially difficult to successfully pull off with a scooter due to the handlebars extending up from the board. She landed safely, then came to a screeching halt right in front of me again.

"Did ya see that?" Scootaloo asked, not the slightest bit frazzled by the danger involved with the kick flip stunt.

I could only mutter, "Girl… Either you know some sick tricks on that scooter…or you have a death wish. I've never seen a stunt like that with a scooter before." The two of us laughed together.

All of a sudden, Scootaloo glanced over to her left. "What's wrong? Thought you saw something?" I asked, curious of her wary glare.

"Uh… Yeah, I think I saw someone looking at us from behind that fountain. But maybe it's just me." Scootaloo shrugged. I nodded, but I suspected there really was someone spying on us. I looked down at Scootaloo and held a finger to my lips. She nodded with a smile, understanding that I wanted her to stay quiet. I then quietly approached the fountain. As I drew closer, I could barely make out what seemed to be the top of a tiara sticking above it.

"Is that…" I muttered to myself. I then looked behind the fountain, finding a familiar earth pony filly gazing up at me in surprise. "Diamond Tiara. What do you want?"

The schoolyard bully growled, "I told you, didn't I?! I'm gonna kill you unless you give my cutie mark back!"

I crossed my arms as Scootaloo rode her scooter over to us. "Just a second, kid. I need to know if you've improved first." I then looked down at Scootaloo, "How was she in school yesterday? Any less of a bully than before?"

The pegasus filly frowned, "Not even close. She kept acting all high and mighty, saying that we 'blank flanks' aren't special. But it didn't help that everypony laughed at her every time she said that stuff since she's a blank flank too."

I glared down at Diamond Tiara, "Well then, it looks like I can't give it back yet. You're gonna have to stop being such a witch if you want to see your flanks not blank again."

This did nothing to coerce the bully into cooperating as she yelled, "I'M NOT MAKING ANY BARGAINS INVOLVING THOSE LOSERS! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

She tried to kick my exposed legs, but I snatched her up by the mane as she flailed defiantly. "I'll kill you! Just you wait, blank flank! I swear I will!"

I could feel my already great disgust with Diamond Tiara become even greater as I listened to her yell. "You're the most unpleasant child I have ever known, Diamond Tiara. Your name should've been Muddy Pebble." Scootaloo laughed at my suggestion. I then held her over the fountain and dropped her in.

"Gah! You jerk! I'll get you for that!" Diamond Tiara shouted as she climbed out, soaked to the skin. As she shook herself off, she glared at Scootaloo. "If I can't kill you, I'll kill those losers!"

Despite having been threatened, Scootaloo laughed at the hopeless bully. "Yeah right. I'd like to see you try!" Diamond Tiara then charged her with an angry yell. But the filly gave her a hard head butt made even harder by the helmet she was wearing.

I watched as Diamond Tiara held her head in pain, ready to step in if things got anymore intense. The bully looked at us both, appearing slightly intimidated. "This isn't over… I'll get my cutie mark back…or else!" She then ran off, leaving Scootaloo and I shaking our heads in pity.

"Why do some ponies never learn?" I asked, finding it hard to believe a child could be so impossibly stubborn.

Scootaloo sighed, "Beats me. I'd say she's a totally lost cause. But it's cool. She won't be able to call us blank flanks once we get our cutie marks. It's gonna happen someday. Just you wait."

She took off her helmet and looked it over, apparently checking if the head butt had damaged it. Taking advantage of the moment, I reached down and scratched her ear with one finger. She giggled, "Mr. James, that tickles."

I smiled as I scratched her, "You don't have to call me that. Just James is good enough. We're friends now, right?"

Scootaloo grinned, "You bet! It was really cool the way you handled Diamond Tiara. It's awesome to have someone like you around. Almost like a big brother."

I blushed at the mention of being like a big brother to Scootaloo. "That's a…pretty big role to live up to… I feel honored." I stroked her mane for a moment before letting her put her helmet back on. "If anyone gives you or the other crusaders trouble, you just let me know. OK?"

Scootaloo nodded, "You'll be the first to know! I'll let Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom know you said hi. See ya later…James!" I waved goodbye just before the filly took off on her scooter towards the northwest, leading me to suspect that the CMC's clubhouse was located somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres. I watched until Scootaloo was out of sight before turning to leave the park. I can remember smiling brightly as I recalled Scootaloo comparing me to a big brother.

Once I was back in Ponyville, I went straight home to the Carousel Boutique. Upon entering, I found Rarity speaking to Applejack. "Yeah, it could use a lil' TLC after last time. Don't wanna go back to the gala with tears and rips all over it." The farm pony explained, apparently discussing her attire for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Oh, it wouldn't do for your dress to be in that condition! I'll get started on it first thing on Monday." Rarity said with a smile.

Applejack turned to leave and saw me standing at the front door. "Howdy, James! Whatcha been up to?"

I was expecting her to bring up the fact that I had kissed Rarity last night, but she never once mentioned it in front of the fashion designer. "Well, I started my new job at Sugarcube Corner. Went pretty well."

Rarity spoke up, "Good to hear! I'm glad you've started to find your calling, darling!" I smiled and nodded at her while trying to not give the impression that I knew she had spread the word about last night.

"Well, I'm not so sure about it being my calling, but at least now I have a means to earn some bits. And I don't have to work myself to the bone." I chuckled, prompting a laugh from Applejack.

"Like I said, yer more than welcome to help out at Sweet Apple Acres if ya ever feel up to it again. But anyway, I gotta get back to work. I'd like to get one more haul of apples into town before sundown. See y'all later!" Applejack waved as she headed out the door.

I waved goodbye as the farm pony left. But when I turned around, Rarity motioned for me to approach her with an excited gaze. "Now that it's just us, I have something to show you. It took me quite a bit of work and a few redoes here and there, but I finally completed your attire for the Grand Galloping Gala! Now, don't hold back! Tell me how it is!"

I watched as Rarity used her magic to levitate a robe over to us. As I expected, it was truly a work of art. However, I was blown away by the sheer quality of it. The robe had long sleeves and the body of it reached down to my knees. The coloration strongly resembled the night sky with a greenish blue nebula taking up most of the middle and lower sections of it. The rest was a dark blue or purple with numerous white dots representing stars. The collar, cuffs, and very bottom of the robe were composed of the same gold thread I had seen earlier and had been styled into bars with spiral patterns. What was more; the precious gold thread had been sewn into the robe all over, literally making the robe shimmer with thin lines of gold.

Rarity waited patiently for my input. She was giving me a toothy grin, probably feeling very proud of her work. However, I was anything but happy. Quite the contrary. I felt absolutely awful. Once again, Rarity had given me something without asking for anything in return. And this robe, with threads of pure gold woven into it, was by far the most extravagant and expensive gift I had ever received from anyone in my life. It had no flaws I could see from a glance. It was truly magnificent. And now, my guilt was stronger than ever. I could not allow her to give me something like this without receiving something in return. I had to do something to return the favor.

"James, you've been quiet for a while. Is it to your liking or not?" Rarity asked. I looked at her and tried to find the right words, but I kept fumbling them before I could speak them. "Darling… Did I make a mistake? I thought the vast deep visage of the night sky suited your calm demeanor well…"

After a moment more, I finally managed to speak. "No, it's fine. Honestly, Rarity. This robe is more than I ever expected. To be honest…I feel guilty for accepting it. It's just that amazing."

The unicorn giggled, "Nonsense, James. You needed something to wear to the gala and I was happy to provide you with it! Oh, I can't wait to see how stunning you'll look in it!"

I admired the robe for a moment more before I muttered, "Excuse me, Rarity. I remembered that I have something to do… I'll be back in a while." I waved goodbye and headed out the front door.

The guilt was gnawing at me more than ever. I had to give Rarity something for her hospitality. Something much more than just a chocolate pie. But what could I give her? What did she adore most? The first thing that came to mind was jewelry. Every woman loves gemstones, especially someone of Rarity's standards. However, there must be a type of gemstone and precious metal that she prefers. And I knew just who to ask.

I headed straight for the library, knowing that Twilight Sparkle was a very knowledgeable pony. And being a fellow unicorn, she probably knew more about Rarity than her other friends. But when I drew near, I made sure to peek through the window to make sure no one would slam the front door into me a third time that day. From what I could see, there was not a soul on the first floor. I rushed to the front door and opened it gently. When I closed it behind me, I called out, "Twilight? Are you home?"

"Who?" A voice to my right asked. I looked down and found a tawny owl perched upon a podium that seemed to be made out of a tree stump.

"Well, aren't you a cutie? You don't bite, do you?" I asked as I reached out to pet the owl. He did not seem to mind at all as I caressed his feathers. Just then, I heard the clopping of hooves coming from the staircase that led to the second floor. A second later, I saw Twilight come into view.

"Oh, hey there, James! What brings you back here today?" The unicorn asked with a cheerful smile. But before I could answer, she looked at the owl, "Oh, I see you've met Owlowiscious. Did he say hi?"

"Owlow…iscious? That's a mouthful. And no, he didn't say hi. He said 'who' when I walked in." I replied, not surprised to find the owl's vocabulary to be rather limited. "In any case, I came here to ask you for advice. It's about Rarity."

The unicorn smiled, "I know quite a bit about her, so you came to the right place. What can I help you with?"

I took a seat on a wooden stool nearby before continuing. "Well, I'm thinking of getting her a gift. I was thinking jewelry, but I'm not sure what she likes. Do you know if she has any preferences?"

Twilight replied, "Oh, when it comes to Rarity, she isn't picky about jewelry. Although I think for her, the more extravagant and complex, the better the item. But she loves all forms of jewelry, so you'll have a hard time disappointing her."

I nodded with a smile, surprised that my landlord was so easy to please. "Any kind of jewelry will do, huh? That's good enough for me. Thanks, Twilight." We said our goodbyes and I headed on my way.

Although I had been living in Ponyville for a few days now, I had never once noticed anything that looked like a jewelry store. I tried asking around, the various ponies more than willing to point me in the right direction. The local jewelry shop did not look like much from the outside. But when I stepped inside, I found that it was just as elegant and orderly as any jewelry emporium on Earth. The clerk standing at the counter seemed to be a very refined mare who was wearing a pair of tiny glasses on her muzzle. However, her coloration was eerily similar to that of Diamond Tiara. Her coat was a bolder shade of pink while her mane and tail were the same shade of faded purple, but without any white on them. Her eyes were azure while her cutie mark seemed to be a gold ring with a ruby on top. Suspecting her to be Diamond Tiara's mother, I was very careful to not bring up the local bully in her presence.

As I approached the counter, the clerk looked up from what she was doing and smiled at me. "Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" Her polite manners were a stark contrast to the stuck-up attitude of Diamond Tiara. I immediately suspected she knew nothing of the filly's actions at school.

"Um…I'm looking to purchase a gift for someone. Perhaps a….bracelet to go around her hoof? As for materials…um….." I paused for a moment to try and decide on which gemstone Rarity would enjoy. "Something with opals, maybe?"

"Hmmm… Oh! I have just the thing!" She reached under the counter and pulled out a bracelet that seemed to be the right size. "This is one of our limited stock items. Does it fit your tastes?"

I closely examined the bracelet. The design was fairly modest, consisting of a simple silver bracelet with a line of opals embedded into it. While certainly modest in design, there is something to be said about keeping silver jewelry simple. That, and the opals would surely remind Rarity of her cat. "Perfect. I'll take it."

The clerk smiled as she set the bracelet in a small box filled with cotton. "Wonderful. Now, will that be cash or credit?"

I was about to say cash, but the mention of credit surprised me. "Wait… You accept credit cards?"

"Yes, we do. You want to use credit?" The clerk replied with a nod.

I could not believe my luck. Some businesses in Equestria actually accept credit cards. I reached in my pocket, finding that my debit card was still there. The bracelet was probably fairly expensive and would likely result in my account being overdrawn. But if I had no way to return to Earth, and that the people of Earth could not reach Equestria, then I had no reason to fear debt collectors coming after me. "Yes. I want to use credit."

I handed my debit card to the clerk, but she then asked, "Wait. Are you sure about this? While certainly not our priciest merchandise, I can't say it's exactly cheap either."

I nodded, "It's OK. Go ahead. But please don't tell me the price." However, I suddenly became worried that the card would not work here, as Equestria has no access to Earth's banking companies.

Much to my amazement, the clerk handed my card back without showing any sign that something had gone wrong. "Do you want your receipt… Oh yes, you don't want to know the price. I can't say I blame you though." The clerk chuckled with a smile.

"Yeah… I'd like to keep my sanity, please." I joked, being somewhat afraid to know what the cost was. Regardless, I finally had a means to pay Rarity back for her generosity. I said my goodbyes and headed back to Carousel Boutique with a bit of a spring in my step.

I waited until nightfall before making my move. Once I had bathed for the night, I took the bracelet and snuck into Rarity's bedroom. The moonlight provided just enough light for me to clearly make her out. The unicorn was sound asleep, her forelegs resting over her covers.

"OK…" I muttered softly as I carefully approached her. I had undone the clip that held the bracelet together beforehand, allowing it to open wide. Being extremely careful to not wake her, I closed the bracelet over her right foreleg just above the hoof. When it clicked upon locking the two halves together, I held my breath, as I was afraid Rarity would wake up. Fortunately, she remained fast asleep. With a sigh of relief, I tiptoed out of her bedroom. But before I closed the door, I looked back inside and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Rarity."

As I write this, I am resting on the sofa downstairs with a blanket over me. Now that I have given Rarity something valuable, all of my guilt has vanished. I feel as if a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders. I can only imagine how Rarity will react to her new gift when she wakes up in the morning. It will be an interesting way to start my fifth day in Equestria. But for now, I must sleep.


	5. Hearts Set Afluttershy

I awoke to the feel of someone tapping my face gently. The hardness of the object that was touching me made me realize that it was a hoof. When I opened my eyes, I found that the hoof in question had the same opal-studded silver bracelet clipped on above it. And looking down at me was Rarity.

"James… This bracelet… I know I did not fall asleep while wearing it. Do you know where it came from?" Rarity asked me without taking her big azure eyes off me.

I smiled, remembering that I had purchased it for her the previous evening as a means to repay her for making such an amazing robe for me to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala in a few months. "You're welcome. I hope opals are OK with you."

Rarity looked back at her bracelet and held it up to look at it from other angles. "Just silver with a ring of opals embedded in it… A simple design, but there's something to be said about keeping silver jewelry simple." She said with a smile.

"My mom told me that once." I replied, recalling the saying about silver jewelry.

She then asked, "Well, I certainly appreciate this fine gift. But may I ask why you got this for me? And was there a particular reason why you chose opals?"

I nodded as I sat up, "It was to repay you for everything you've given me since I came to Equestria. And I felt bad that I had given you almost nothing in return. Especially for that robe. So I picked that up yesterday evening to return the favor. As for opals, I chose them because they have the same name as your cat. So all you have to do is look at it to think about her."

Rarity blushed slightly, "Oh, James… Even after making it clear that I wanted nothing from you, you got me this lovely little item. Such a gentleman you are." She then surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll wear this all the time. And in return, I'll weave you any clothing you want. Don't be shy about it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Even after receiving a gift for something valuable she had made for me, Rarity was STILL insisting on giving me something for free. Her generosity truly knows no bounds. "Well…thanks again, Rarity. I'll try to not go overboard." I replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, you don't need to hold back. I enjoy the challenge of weaving clothing for the human body. But I really must get busy. Applejack's dress could use quite a bit of patching up!" I watched as Rarity trotted out of my room, leaving me alone.

Now that I was wide-awake, I got dressed in the clothes that Rarity had made for me earlier. She also gave me a new pair of socks she had woven as well. "I forgot how nice it is to have clean clothes everyday." I muttered, grateful that Rarity took my dirty clothes to be cleaned each day.

The first thing I found upon stepping out into the main workroom was Opal batting around a small ball of yarn. A thought occurred to me as I asked, "Rarity, has Opal been fed this morning?"

Rarity's voice came from behind me, "Not just yet, but she will be soon! Opalescence! Time for your breakfast!" Opal responded with a purr as she left the ball of yarn alone and walked into the kitchen.

I peeked into the kitchen and found Rarity opening what seemed to be a can of tuna with a can opener by using magic. She then turned it upside-down, shaking the meat inside into a small bowl before setting it on the floor. As Opal started on her meal, I asked, "When should I feed Opal tonight?"

Rarity replied, "Perhaps around 5 or 6. It will take her some time to regain her appetite." I nodded, making a mental note as I did so.

I turned towards the front door, but froze as I noticed the bottom half had been left open. "Rarity, did Spike just come in to visit?" I called, not knowing of many short enough to only have to use the bottom half of the door.

My landlord entered the main workroom to see what I was referring to. "Strange… I wasn't expecting any visitors this morning. And Spike always says hello once he comes in."

As we pondered what may have happened, Rarity suddenly yelped. I turned to face her and found Diamond Tiara trying to stand on her back. "I've got you nooowwowww! Whoa… I'm OK… I can do this…. Yah!" The filly seemed to be having great difficulty maintaining her balance just before she leapt at me. She climbed onto my shoulders and started lightly stomping her front hooves onto my head. "Does it hurt yet?! Are you gonna give my cutie mark back?!"

Despite the fact that hooves are quite hard, her stomps lacked impact and my thick hair absorbed most of it to begin with. I smirked as I crossed my arms. "That actually feels kinda good. Could you try rubbing it in a minute?"

Diamond Tiara growled loudly in frustration as she stomped faster. I looked at Rarity and asked, "Are you seeing this?" The unicorn laughed loudly, clearly amused by Diamond Tiara's futile attempts to harm me.

After a moment, I decided to make things tough for the bully. I walked over to a wall, turned around, and leaned against it with my head pressing Diamond Tiara against it. "Oof! Let me go! I can't breathe!" I smirked triumphantly as the filly squirmed behind me, not able to escape.

Rarity giggled as she listened to Diamond Tiara demand that I release her. "Darling, I think it's time you let the little imp be on her way." I shrugged and took a step forward, letting the filly drop to the floor as she landed on her rump.

"Ow! You jerk!" Diamond Tiara groaned as she regained her footing. "This isn't over! I'll just keep coming back until you give my cutie mark back! Got it?!"

Rather than be intimidated, I was looking forward to whatever new futile antics Diamond Tiara had in store for me. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get outta here, blank flank. Or do I have to introduce your flanks to my boot?" The filly needed no further encouragement as she dashed out the door. I closed the lower half of the door once she was gone. "She's actually proving to be fairly entertaining, isn't she?"

Rarity grinned, "I suppose even lowly bullies can be good for something. But now that you mention it, I should make a pair of boots for you sometime!" I chuckled, knowing that I was not really wearing boots when I made my threat to Diamond Tiara.

Remembering my daily job, I was on the verge of walking out the front door to head to Sugarcube Corner, but remembered at the last second that they close at noon on Sundays. And as they are not open long and that Sundays are known to be quiet, it would be unnecessary for me to go in. It was then that I remembered that I was supposed to meet up with Fluttershy in the afternoon to help her with an official…..bunny census? I could not quite recall what she called it at the time, but I was certain it involved working with baby rabbits.

When I turned around, I saw that Rarity was wearing a very exotic hat with a fluffy light blue brim and long peacock feathers. "Whoa, where are you going dressed like that?" I asked, finding the hat's appearance to be like something from a fashion show.

Rarity replied with a giggle, "Oh, I only wear this on occasion. In any case, I'm off to rendezvous with Fluttershy at the local spa. It's that time of the week again."

I nodded, "OK then. Say hi to Fluttershy for me." I waved goodbye as my landlord headed out the front door.

With only Opal to keep me company, I just decided to look around to help pass the time. I found various unfinished dresses and vests hidden behind curtains that were draped over mannequins. Even though they were not complete, I could tell that they were still of high caliber and was curious of how they would look when finished.

I watched Opal play with a stuffed toy mouse, but soon began to find myself becoming bored. "It's not so fun in Carousel Boutique if you have nothing to do, I guess." I remember muttering out loud. More than anything, I just wanted to go outside and wander around Ponyville. However, I could not leave Rarity's home as there was the possibility of customers arriving at any given time.

"Ugh… What is there to do around here if you can't sew?" I grumbled, just wandering back and forth across the main workroom. Feeling there would be no harm in just going right outside the Carousel Boutique, I shrugged and opened the front door for some fresh air.

Much to my surprise, I found a small wooden sign hanging from the upper doorknob on the outside. "Out to lunch. Be back soon?" I shook my head, knowing that Rarity had not left to get lunch. But in hindsight, I doubt stores sold signs that say 'Gone to beauty salon' very often if at all. Even so, if any customers were presented with that sign at the door, they would likely return in a few hours. Certain that it would be fine for me to leave for a while; I closed the door behind me and headed into town.

As I entered Ponyville proper, I found that fairly few ponies were walking the streets compared to other days of the week. Some businesses were still open, but it seemed that Sundays in Equestria were generally days of rest like Sundays on Earth. Due to this, I was mildly surprised to see Applejack carting a load of apples to market. "There's no rest during Applebuck Season until every last apple is picked, I guess." I chuckled as I watched the farm pony hauling her produce through the streets.

I decided to say hi and walked over to Applejack, who seemed a bit too tired to notice my approach. "Morning, AJ. How's the applebucking coming along?"

Applejack let out a yawn as she turned to face me, "Oh… Howdy, James. The applebucking's coming along just fine. Although…I reckon I didn't sleep enough last night… But I'll manage with Big Macintosh covering me."

I patted Applejack on the shoulder, but then examined the cart she was pulling. Thinking I could use some exercise, I attempted to ask if I could pull the cart for her. However, I stopped as I noticed it was too low as it was only as tall as Applejack herself. If I were to try to pull it from the front, it would tilt backwards on an angle and spill some of the apples. Even though I restrained myself from speaking, it seemed that Applejack had noticed me looking at the cart. "What's the matter? Y'all wanna help pull this?"

I nodded, "Yeah… But I realize that I'm too tall. If I pull, the cart will tilt and spill some of the cargo."

Applejack's expression became one of someone thinking deeply. A moment later, she asked, "Well, once I unload all these apples at market, would ya like to pull it back over to Sweet Apple Acres fer me?"

Knowing I would not have to worry about spilling anything while pulling an empty cart, I nodded readily, "Sounds like a plan to me."

The farm pony grinned, "Then it's settled. I'll leave the cart at the market fer ya. It'll probably be ready in about, say, twenty minutes. You know where the market is, right?" I nodded, having visited it two days ago. With the time decided, I saw Applejack off and began to look around some more.

The first thing I did was trying asking around for the location of the local spa as I had no knowledge it even existed until this day. Eventually, I noticed a familiar gray pegasus pony going from door to door with a mail satchel over her shoulder. "If she goes to each address everyday, she must know exactly where the spa is."

I walked over to the pegasus and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Derpy. I could use some directions." She turned to face me after placing some letters in a mailbox. Once again, her eyes were crossed.

"Oh, hey there! I didn't see you yesterday! Where've you been?" Derpy Hooves asked, clearly happy to see me.

"Oh….. I've been around. But in any case, could you point me towards the spa?" I replied, certain a professional mailmare knew the location of every building in Ponyville by heart. Even someone like Derpy.

The walleyed pegasus grinned and pointed, "All you gotta do is head over to the town square. You'll find it right next door to the prank parlor."

I thanked Derpy and was about to leave. However, I asked, "Um… Derpy? Just what exactly are you doing?"

She moved over to the next house and deposited a few letters into the mailbox. "Just doing my job. These letters don't deliver themselves, you know."

I stared in silence for a moment before frowning, "Derpy. I don't know if you've looked at a calendar today, but this is SUNDAY. Postal services don't run on Sundays!"

The pegasus stared at me with her goofy eyes for a moment in silence. She then asked, "They don't?" All I could do was facepalm at her response. Once again, I am not certain if that is a real word, but it matches what I did accurately.

Once Derpy went back to work, I headed towards the town square. I had no trouble locating it as I usually pass right through it just after leaving the Carousel Boutique. I first located the prank parlor, its floppy jester hat roof making it easy to spot. I suspected the building on the left was the spa. It had a light fuchsia roof that almost looked like a curtain draped over it. Three needle-like spires jutted up from the roof as well. Two large windows were at the sides of the front door, one of them being open a crack. A mostly sea green banner hung above the door depicting an image of a pony with a flowing golden mane and tail. However, I froze as I noticed Pinkie Pie heading my way. When she noticed me, the pink pony waved at me.

I approached her cautiously, fearing that her 'Pinkie Sense' would soon detect something about to happen. She seemed to notice my wariness as she asked, "What's wrong, James? You sprain your ankle or something?"

Once I was right next to Pinkie Pie, I replied, "No. I'm just minding my step in case your tail starts twitching. Wouldn't want an anvil to crush my skull and send my brains oozing all over the ground while scaring the living daylights out of everyone who sees it."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "My tail's not twitching, silly! Though my shoulder is a bit achy… That means there's an alligator in the tub!"

I stared at Pinkie Pie after hearing the most absurd prediction I had ever heard in my life. "An alligator? In a bathtub? And just where are you gonna find that?! Who would be taking a bath outside?!" As if to answer my question, a scream was heard from the open window of the spa behind me.

"Was that…Rarity?" I asked. Fearing for my landlord's safety, I rushed through the spa's front door. Upon entering, I found an earth pony seated at what was likely the front desk. Her coat was cyan while her mane was a bright pink. I could not see her tail from my location, but I assumed it was also pink. She was also wearing a white headband and a white collar with a pink button keeping it in place. I asked, "Excuse me, but is a Miss Rarity here?"

The receptionist replied with a very strong accent that seemed to be European. Possibly Scandinavian or Greek, I could not honestly say. "Why yes, she and Miss Fluttershy are resting in the hot tub. Are you here to make an appointment?"

I did not reply as I rushed into the spa. I found a large hot tub in the center of the main room, Rarity splashing about while shrieking in panic. The tub was fairly tall for ponies, but I found it to be just below my shoulders in height. Rather than run up the stairs, I reached out to Rarity and asked, "What's wrong? Is there a gator in the tub?"

The panicking unicorn replied, "I don't know! Something has my tail and it won't let go!" I reached down into the tub and felt around. Sure enough, I soon felt something bumpy and slick. I grabbed hold and yanked it out of the tub.

"I'll be darned… There WAS an alligator in the tub." Gummy was dangling from my hand by his tail, his big purple eyes staring at nothing in particular. I made him face me before raising my finger to his face. "Listen, Gumball. You really shouldn't go swimming in other pony's bathtubs. Besides, hot tubs are too hot for cold-blooded critters like you. You could've ended up…" I stopped as Gummy snapped his jaws over my hand. The baby alligator was now dangling from the end of my arm.

"You're like a bear trap without barbs." I grumbled, doubting Gummy was going to release his grip anytime soon. I turned to leave, but suddenly felt Rarity tap me on the shoulder. "Yes, Rarity?" I asked, curious of what she needed.

My landlord replied, "Well, when you see Pinkie Pie again, tell her that I would appreciate it if she keeps Gummy on a leash when out and about." I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing Fluttershy giggle at me from the opposite side of the tub. After making a mental note, I stroked Rarity's face and left the spa with Gummy still clamped onto my hand.

I did not have to go far to find Pinkie Pie as she was browsing a food stall right outside the spa. "Looks like your 'Pinkie Sense' proved correct again, Pinkie Pie. The only alligator in Ponyville was munching on Rarity's tail in a hot tub." I spoke as I held her pet out to her.

When Pinkie Pie turned to face me, she giggled, "Wow, this is the first time he ended up in a bathtub that isn't mine! I wonder how he got this far away from me." She then approached Gummy and shook her poofy mane at him. Gummy responded by suddenly letting go of my hand and clamping his jaws onto Pinkie Pie's mane. "He won't be letting go anytime soon! Thanks again for finding him for me, James! See ya around!" I watched with a bemused smirk while shaking my head as Pinkie Pie trotted away while singing a casual song. Mostly just la la la and the like. However, I then snapped my fingers as I remembered that I had forgotten to forward Rarity's complaint to her. Oh well. Perhaps another time.

It was then that I remembered I had promised to pull Applejack's cart home and started to head towards the market. When I arrived, only a handful of stalls lined the streets. My eyes scanned the area, looking for any apple stalls. I soon spotted what I was looking for. An apple stall filled to the brim with red and yellowish apples with an empty cart next to it. An earth pony with a cutie mark depicting three wrapped candies who I had come to know as Bon Bon was standing near the stall while waving at me, probably to get my attention.

I approached the apple stall while weaving around other wandering ponies. "Applejack told me everything. I'm leaving the cart to you." Bon Bon said with a smile. I stood between the two handles and gripped them both firmly. I then thanked Bon Bon and headed on my way.

As I pulled the cart, I noticed that it seemed unusually heavy for something so small. I looked over my shoulder and found the harness Applejack had been wearing resting in the cart's empty body. I did not mind much. The extra weight would make for a harsher workout.

The trek to Sweet Apple Acres took longer than usual due to being careful to not let the cart tip over. When I arrived, I found Big Macintosh hauling a pair of bushels of apples towards the barn. I approached the burly red stallion and asked, "Just returning the cart. Where do you want it?"

Big Macintosh tilted his head towards the front of the barn, "Right over there's fine." I nodded and released the cart where instructed.

I glanced around, expecting to see Applejack carrying a few bushels of apples as well. But there was no sign of the mare. I turned to Big Macintosh and asked, "Where's Applejack? Taking a nap somewhere?"

He replied with one word. "Eyup." I was hardly surprised, remembering how sleepy she seemed that morning.

I chuckled, "You don't say much if a simple 'yes' will suffice, do you?"

"Eyup." Big Macintosh replied once again. I found his brevity to be rather likeable. He was probably quite popular with the fillies in Ponyville.

"Well, I'm just gonna take a look around. Is that OK with you, Mac?" I asked, curious of what I would find out in the vast forest of apple trees.

"Eyup." Big Macintosh said again. I had to restrain myself from laughing, as it was the third time he had said that in a row. Wanting to get out of earshot so as to not offend him, I ran off in one direction before allowing myself to laugh.

I wandered fairly far from the main area of Sweet Apple Acres. No matter where I looked, every single tree was an apple tree. "I'm amazed they don't get sick of apples. I'd probably be unable to stomach them if I had to live around them all year round." I muttered out loud. And as you may have noticed by now, I do have a habit of talking to myself when no one is around me.

After a good deal of wandering, I came to a secluded spot on the orchard that caught my eye. In a rather stout apple tree ahead of me was what seemed to be a tree house. It was rather small as the ponies who constructed it are smaller than humans. The design was more like that of a real house complete with a slanted roof. A ramp led up to it with a small deck extending out to the side. A single window was on the side with two shutters open. As I rarely saw tree houses back home, I was naturally curious about it.

I carefully walked up the ramp, worried that it would not support my weight. The door to the house was shut, so I went around to the side to look through the window. I found that it was open and bent down low to peek inside. Inside were three familiar fillies chatting with each other while looking over what seemed to be a book of activities.

"OK then. What should we try out next? One of these is bound to lead to one of us finding our talents!" The small pegasus pony spoke up. I immediately recognized her as Scootaloo.

"We've tried comedy, scuba divin', mountain climbin', makin' taffy, hairdressin', psychic trainin', pig sloppin', bein' librarians… What else can we try?" The earth pony filly with a large pink bow on her mane asked. The southern accent made me remember her as being Apple Bloom. She then gasped, "Ooh! I know! We can try skydiving!"

The unicorn filly, who I recognized as Sweetie Belle, seemed hesitant about Apple Bloom's suggestion. "Um… That sounds kinda dangerous… How about us trying painting or hula hoops?" I understood Sweetie Belle's unwillingness to try skydiving. That sport is too extreme for any kind of children.

After listening to the Cutie Mark Crusaders discuss other professions they could try out, I finally spoke up, "Sounds to me like you crusaders have been busy lately. I'm surprised that brainstorming doesn't qualify as a talent."

The three fillies turned to face me abruptly, apparently not expecting someone to be eavesdropping on them. But their expressions of surprise turned into gazes of glee. "Hey, James! It's great to see you!" Scootaloo shouted as she ran out the door, looped around the deck, and leapt into my arms. It was then I recalled from the previous day on how she commented that I was almost like a big brother to her.

"Howdy, James! Whatcha doin' out here?" Apple Bloom asked as she came to the window.

"Oh, just looking around." I replied while stroking Scootaloo's mane.

Sweetie Belle walked over to the window as well and asked, "How'd you find this place? Only Applejack and Big Macintosh know where our clubhouse is."

In response, I asked, "Clubhouse? This place belongs to you three?"

Scootaloo giggled, "It's more than just our clubhouse. You could say that it's the Cutie Mark Crusaders headquarters!" Curious, I peeked in through the window. Pink curtains with a reddish floral pattern hung over the window itself. I could see a small table holding a vase of flowers with a couple of framed pictures hanging near it. On another wall was what seemed to be a hand drawn map showing some familiar locations in Ponyville. There also seemed to be a small sewing machine with a rolled up sheet of dark red fabric near it. Aside from a box that seemed to contain a variety of snacks in a far corner and a desk against the far wall, the rest of the tree house was relatively bare.

"Pretty sweet pad you girls have here. And this is your base of operations?" I spoke with a smile.

Apple Bloom grinned brightly, "Yup! This is where we come up with new things to try to find our hidden talents!"

I reached out and stroked the farm filly's head, "Sounds like things are never dull with you three. Are there other members in your club?"

Sweetie Belle replied, "Um… Not right now. It's just us. But we're always accepting new members! Anyone without a cutie mark can join!" However, she then began to gaze at me while circling me after climbing out the window. "Mr. James, don't you have a cutie mark too? Why are you keeping your flanks covered?"

I winced at the thought of dropping my pants. "Girls, humans don't have 'flanks', per se. Besides, it's considered indecent for humans to walk around in public without anything covering the lower body." The three fillies only stared at me with blank expressions, clearly not understanding what I was getting at. With a sigh, I grumbled, "OK, I admit I don't have a cutie mark."

The three fillies gasped loudly in unison. Apple Bloom frowned, "You don't have one?! But yer all grown up! Don't all adults have one?!"

Scootaloo stomped her hoof, "Well, if you don't have one yet, we'll just have to help you figure out what your special talent is! Come on, James! You're more than welcome to join!"

I was flattered to be invited to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, even though I would normally be considered to be well over the age limit. "Girls… From what I know, humans DON'T get cutie marks. I'm not sure if we would…"

I was interrupted as Scootaloo ran up to me, reared up on her hind legs, and planted her forelegs against my chest while gazing up at me with her big adorable purple eyes. "Come on! It'll be fun! Whaddya say, big brother? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Once again, I felt myself blush as Scootaloo compared me to being a big brother…no. She did not just compare me to one. She actually called me 'big brother' out loud. I lowered my glasses to look over them and asked, "Scootaloo… What did you call me?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle also seemed to be looking on in anticipation. However, Scootaloo continued to smile up at me, "I called you 'big brother'. Um… Is that OK with you? I'll stop if you want…" Her excited grin dissolved into an ashamed frown as she tried to avoid eye contact with me.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I thought it over. In actuality, having such an adorable pegasus filly for a little sister sounded like a likeable position to me. I snatched up Scootaloo in my arms and embraced her with her head against my cheek. "I've never had a little sister before. Especially one so cute and cool." I can remember Scootaloo giggle excitedly as she threw her forelegs around my neck.

The other two fillies cheered loudly, apparently shouting their approval of me as a big brother figure. Sweetie Belle then asked, "So, will you join?"

I began to fluster while stroking Scootaloo's mane. "Well…I'm not… I think I'm too… Is it really OK for… Ah, what the heck. Sure, I'll sign up to be a 'crusader' with you girls." The three fillies cheered in unison, ecstatic that they had a new member.

"All right! Our first human member!" Scootaloo jumped out of my grasp and started hopping around the deck. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cheered loudly too.

"Now that you're a member of the Cutie Mark Crusader's, you get your own cape!" Sweetie Belle smiled as she ran back inside the clubhouse. I cocked my head to one side as I watched her through the window, wondering why I would need a cape. The unicorn filly reached into the desk and pulled out a cape that was made of the same dark red fabric leaning against the sewing machine. On each side near the corners was a blue emblem sewn into the fabric that depicted a rearing caped foal. Sweetie Belle then trotted out to me with it hanging from her mouth. But as she looked up at me, she glanced down at the cape. "Um… I think I need to make you a custom one…" I chuckled, the cape being several sizes too small for me.

As Sweetie Belle ran over to the sewing machine, Apple Bloom tugged on my pants leg. "C'mon, Mr. James! Let's get ta work on thinkin' of what to try next!"

I followed her and Scootaloo into the clubhouse while ducking through the surprisingly low door. "You don't have to use honorifics with me. I'm not your boss or a stranger." But as I stood up once inside, I bashed the top of my head against the ceiling. "Ow! Dang it!" I grumbled loudly while rubbing my scalp. The ceiling was so low; I could not even stand up straight.

Scootaloo stayed by my side as I took a seat in the middle of the floor. "You OK, James? I guess the clubhouse is a bit small for humans."

I grumbled, "Hopefully this will make me remember to mind my head. In any case, what do you have so far on the list of stuff to try?"

Apple Bloom dragged over a notebook with a list of activities to try out. Around three dozen had been crossed out. One activity made me wince. "What the… Hydra wrestling? Are you outta your minds?!" The very thought of hydras existing in Equestria made me feel that this land is not nearly as safe as I had originally suspected.

Scootaloo chuckled nervously, "Uh…yeah. That one didn't even make it off the ground. None of us had the guts to go into the Everfree Forest. That's the closest place we know of where a hydra lives."

Until then, I had never heard of the Everfree Forest before. "Everfree? Never heard of it."

Apple Bloom explained, "It's that big forest to the west of Ponyville. It's kinda creepy, so most ponies never go there. But Miss Zecora lives there, so it can't be all that bad."

I have hiked through forests a few times in my life and not one of them struck me as creepy. Although I am sure any heavily forested area can be frightening at night. "Doesn't sound like a place I'd want to steer clear of…unless that hydra wanders it."

Scootaloo chuckled, "Oh, you'll only find that hydra around Froggy Bottom Bog. If you stay away from there, I don't think it'll bother you. But anyway, whatcha think we should try next on the list?"

I turned my gaze to the notebook on the floor and read through the list of activities that had not yet been crossed out. "Um… How about trying out selling food at the local market?"

Apple Bloom gulped, "Um… Just as long as it's not apples. Last time I tried that, Applejack had ta give away freebies." I felt it was wise not to ask for the details of what she was talking about.

"I didn't mean just one product. It might be best if you try selling a variety of goods. That way, you'll end up selling at least one product." I explained to the fillies.

Scootaloo grinned, "Ooh! I never thought of that! Sounds like a good idea too!" But before we could discuss it further, Sweetie Belle trotted over to us while dragging what seemed to be a large cape.

"I finished your cape, James. Is it the right size?" She asked as I took the cape in hand. It was then that I realized that she had never measured my height. When I asked her about it, the unicorn filly replied, "I just measured the distance between the floor and ceiling! Since you hit your head on the ceiling, the cape just had to be a little shorter than that." The overall design of the cape was the same as the smaller ones, but there was only a single large emblem on the backside right in the middle. I stood up to put it on, but ended up bumping my head on the ceiling again.

"For the love of…" I growled as I made my way to the door, the fillies laughing behind me. Once outside, I tied the cape around my neck. The cape reached fairly low, stopping just above my ankles. A breeze began to blow; lifting my cape and making it wave in the air.

"Whoa… You look much better in a cape than we do! Kinda like a superhero!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she came outside. I suspected that Equestria publishes comic books if 'superhero' was in a pony's vocabulary.

"It's that good?" I asked, not really thinking I looked all that impressive.

"Yeah! You look awesome standin' tall with that cape waving behind ya!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Flattered by the fillies and their admiration, I crossed my arms to take a more heroic stance with two fingers gripping the rim surrounding one of my glasses' lenses. Sweetie Belle giggled, "That looks beyond amazing! I wish Rarity could see this!"

At the mention of my landlord's name, I remembered that she was likely still at the spa. In an attempt to dazzle my fellow crusaders, I jumped the railing on the deck and dropped down to the ground below. I could hear the three fillies cheer at my stunt. As they looked down at me, I grinned, "Thanks again for allowing me to join and for making this awesome cape. But I have some things to do with Fluttershy at her place pretty soon. I'd also like to check up on Rarity before she leaves the spa. Could we meet up again sometime later?"

Sweetie Belle giggled, "With Rarity? Are you asking her out to a candlelight dinner today? Or are you going to…um…"

Scootaloo interrupted the unicorn filly's train of thought, "Ewww! Don't bring up mushy stuff like that! You know I don't like that kinda thing!" I snickered at Scootaloo's response, realizing that she was more of a tomboy than even Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I got kinda excited when I thought about that." Sweetie Belle spoke apologetically.

"Thought about what?" Apple Bloom asked. I gazed up at the fillies, as I was also curious of what Sweetie Belle was referring to.

"It's just that… If Mr. James and Rarity were to get married, he would be my uncle!" Sweetie Belle explained as she hopped in place a few times with an excited grin.

I felt myself become hot as I heard Sweetie Belle's words. A human and a pony? Getting MARRIED? The idea sounded impossible, but at the same time, I could feel a slight smile creep across my face. "Well…uh… That's a very tender thought, Sweetie Belle… But I really should be going now. Later!" I waved and ran off as quickly as I could. Before I was out of earshot, the fillies called out as they watched my cape wave in the wind as I ran.

Once I felt I was out of sight, I slowed to a walk. "Uncle James….. Why does that name sound…nice?" I asked myself out loud as I walked through the great apple orchard. I did indeed find Sweetie Belle to be adorable and likeable, and the thought of having her as a niece made me chuckle under my breath. But when I thought about her sister, Rarity, I also thought about my five other friends.

The more I thought about the six mares who had come into my life, the more I pondered if it was possible for one of them to become more than just friends to me. There was Applejack, the hard-working earth pony with a country girl's charm. Then there was Twilight Sparkle, the wise and knowledgeable unicorn who I could always count on for sound advice. There was also Pinkie Pie, the lively party lover whose crazy antics are just plain cute and entertaining. There was also Rainbow Dash, known for being athletic and tough while still being surprisingly attractive. Of course, there was also my landlord, Rarity. Generous to a fault and quite beautiful and elegant too. And then there was Fluttershy, the timid pegasus pony with a heart of gold and looks to match.

As I walked, I considered my options. "Pinkie Pie is fun, but she's a little too crazy for me. If I somehow got involved with Applejack, I'd have to work myself to the bone on a daily basis… Ugh. That doesn't sound like a lifestyle I want. Rainbow Dash… I'd have to be an adrenaline junkie to win her heart. Not my style. Twilight Sparkle does sound like a good match…..but she's more like an older sister to me. Not sure if it would work. I know it won't work with Rarity. She'll only settle for a prince. That leaves…" I came to a stop. "Fluttershy…"

The thought of Fluttershy made me think deeply about her as a person. I recall speaking to her by the pond in the local park and on the bridge near her home. Her personality is fairly similar to mine, although I am not quite as soft-spoken as her. But I then remembered that she was the first pony in Equestria to come to my aid when I was under extreme mental stress when I first arrived in Ponyville. In my state of confusion and fear, she became my first friend. Perhaps she and I could…..

My train of thought was interrupted as I walked headlong into a tree. The impact snapped me out of my trance. However, I then pondered if such a relationship would ever work. Is it even legal for a human and a pony to have that kind of relationship? What was more, Fluttershy was extremely timid and shy. If I were to ever try to ask her out on a date or confess my feelings for her, she would probably turn me down. But no matter how many times I thought over my six friends, I kept coming back to Fluttershy. Of the six, she was the one I felt closest to.

I paused, uncertain of what to do. I certainly adore Fluttershy and cherish her friendship with me, but I also felt she would be a very sweet girlfriend. But I was also afraid of what the rest of Equestria would do if we…..

There was only one pony who could have the answer I needed. I then set a course for Ponyville's library.

As I approached the main area of Sweet Apple Acres, I noticed Applejack leaving the barn. I suppose she had just woken up from her nap and had delivered a few bushels to the barn. I called out, "Hey there, AJ! Just woke up?"

The farm pony turned to face me and opened her mouth to speak, but she froze as she stared at me. "What in tarnation… Where'd ya get that?!"

I glanced at my cape. "Oh, this? Sweetie Belle made it for me. I was told all members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders get one."

Applejack laughed, "Member?! Aren't you a little old fer being part of a kids' gang?!"

I blushed at Applejack's remark. "Well… I'm a special case. I don't have a cutie mark, so they insisted that I join. Although I doubt I'll ever get one…"

The farm pony managed to stop herself from laughing any further. "Heheh… Well, that's all fine and dandy to me. Might do the fillies some good to have a man in their ranks."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm surprised all the other members are girls. You'd think that there would be a few colts mixed in."

Applejack grinned, "Ya got a point there, pardner. But in any case, I need to get back to applebucking. See y'all later!" I waved goodbye as Applejack hauled a pair of empty bushels out into the forest of apple trees.

As I headed back into Ponyville, I noticed that quite a few ponies were staring in my direction. More than likely 'admiring' my new cape. However, I hardly paid them any mind as I shuffled about while thinking to myself. A part of me was still telling me that I should go with Fluttershy. To escalate our bond. Yet at the same time, another part of me was holding back. Afraid that her timid nature would reject me. But more than anything, we were vastly different. Would such a relationship even work?

I eventually passed by the library. Looking at it, a feeling of hope built up inside me. Twilight Sparkle is a very knowledgeable sort and could surely provide me with sound advice. Hoping she could help put my fears to rest, I walked inside. But not before making certain Spike was not about to slam the front door into me again.

Much to my surprise, I found that Spike was nowhere to be seen. On the other side of the first floor was Twilight with her back turned. She seemed to be reading a book that was resting on a podium. "Excuse me, Twilight… Do you have a moment?"

The unicorn looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, "Oh, hello! Good afternoon, James!" As she approached me, she grinned, "I saw the bracelet you got for Rarity. Very nice choice in jewelry. She's been showing it off to everypony today."

I chuckled; surprised that my landlord would show off a gift from me to anyone she met. "I didn't think it would be that big a deal. But seriously, I came here to ask you for some advice." I took a seat on a stool as Twilight followed me. "I…need some advice regarding…..romance."

It seemed that my request surprised Twilight, as she seemed mildly shocked. "Romance…? Well…I can't say I'm an expert on that subject… But I'll do anything I can to help. What exactly do you need to know?" My friend took a seat before me, waiting for my question.

I took a moment to find the right words. "Well… How do I put this… Do you think it's possible for a human and a pony to develop a true lasting bond? Even though they are vastly different? And even if they can, would the rest of Equestria respect that bond?"

Twilight seemed to take a moment to think over her response. "Um… Well, love is a difficult thing to describe. It's not really something you can learn about from research. But…in my honest opinion…I do think that such a bond is possible. As for the rest of Equestria… I don't think that needs explaining. We've already accepted you as a resident here. I'm sure other ponies would respect it if you fell in love with a pony."

Twilight's words helped soothe some of my worries. But I still had a few questions left to ask. "OK… Next question… If such a bond was formed…" I began to sweat as my body temperature spiked.

"What's wrong? You can ask me. I don't mind giving advice." Twilight asked, apparently noticing my distress.

With some hesitation, I muttered, "This is a difficult question to ask… But do you think…a human and a pony could…" I covered my face with one hand as I spoke quietly, "Re…reproduce…"

When Twilight did not offer an immediate reply, I peeked between my fingers. Her face was frozen in surprise, a very deep blush on her face. Eventually, she muttered, "You mean…..having children together? Starting a family?" I am not sure why, but I am certain I heard a hint of excitement in her voice. In any case, I nodded. She then replied, "Well… I honestly don't know about that. Humans and ponies can certainly bond, but I don't know if their genetic code would be compatible. I mean…we both have the same level of intellect, but as for the rest…" She then sighed, "I'm sorry… I can't really answer that question. There has never been an attempt like that, so no information has ever been recorded that could explain this…"

I sighed in disappointment, not really surprised that even Twilight could not answer my question. "It's OK, Twilight… I wasn't expecting a real answer. Humans have never existed in Equestria before me, so I'm not surprised at all."

Before I could stand up, I noticed that Twilight was blushing once more. "James… May I ask you something?"

There was a nagging feeling in my gut telling me to be cautious as I nodded. Twilight then asked, "Um… Why were you curious about those subjects in the first place? Is there…somepony you like?"

As I stated earlier, I had developed an attraction towards Fluttershy. So I would be lying if I denied that I did. "Well… They were only hypothetical questions I've had on my mind for a while."

The unicorn nodded with a smile, "All right then. If you have anymore questions on your mind, I'd be glad to provide you with advice. Oh, and one more thing?" She blushed slightly as she spoke, "Don't worry too much about bonding with ponies, James. Who knows? Somepony right here in Ponyville just might have their eyes on you."

I saw the wisdom in Twilight's words. There was no sense in worrying about developing a romantic bond with someone. Such things only occur gradually over time and should not be rushed. I could only be patient and wait for the time to arrive. "Thank you, Twilight. I'll be sure and stop by if I need advice about something."

I said my goodbyes and headed out the front door. But before I could close the door, I heard Twilight say, "And one last thing. Nice cape." All I could do was chuckle lightly as I closed the door behind me.

I immediately headed towards the spa to check on Rarity and Fluttershy. Along the way, quite a few ponies continued to gawk and stare at me. The only explanation I could think of was my cape. (What's next? They gonna expect me to go airborne and fly?) I thought to myself, starting to become more annoyed than nervous from the unwanted attention.

Before I could reach the town square, I noticed a shadow pass over me. When I glanced up, I saw the soaring form of Rainbow Dash curving back towards me. She swooped down before me and landed with a clop. "What's up, James?" Before I could reply, she noticed my cape. "Whoa, love the cape! Makes ya look pretty heroic!"

I smiled, "I guess so… Sweetie Belle made it for me." I had stopped paying attention now that I was in the company of a familiar face.

Rainbow Dash walked behind me to examine the cape up close. "Isn't that the Cutie Mark Crusaders' emblem? Did they actually let you join?"

With a snicker, I explained, "They kinda talked me into it. Since I don't have a cutie mark, they said I was eligible to be recruited. Although it was really Scootaloo who convinced me to join."

The pegasus laughed, "Man, Scootaloo sure does seem to like you after what you did to Diamond Tiara on the playground and at the park! I wonder what she's gonna tell me next time I see her?"

At the mention of Rainbow Dash knowing Scootaloo personally, I took a closer look at my friend. Her mane and tail's styling was somewhat reminiscent of Scootaloo's, even though the coloration was completely different. "Rainbow Dash, I need to ask you something. Is Scootaloo your sister?"

I was not expecting Rainbow's reaction. She laughed loudly, "You're not the first to guess that!" I waited for her to catch her breath. "Phew… Man, that always cracks me up. But seriously, no. Scootaloo isn't related to me at all. She's just kinda… How do I say this… She just looks up to me. Ya know, like a role model! So we hang out every now and then."

I crossed my arms as I replied, "Hero worship, huh? Can't say I blame her. You two have a lot in common, it seems."

"Yep, you can say that again. I can't wait for her wings to grow so we can go flying together. But in any case, whatcha up to today?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered before me.

"Well, I was on my way over to the spa to check up on Fluttershy and Rarity. Gummy got into the hot tub and gave Rarity a good scare, so I just want to see if she's feeling better by now." I explained, still wondering if Rarity was truly fine after that incident and if Fluttershy had been hurt either.

Rainbow Dash snickered, "Gators in the tub again, huh? I'm glad I never have to worry about that." She then asked, "I'm gonna go check on Scootaloo. Do you know where she might be?"

I replied, "If memory serves, she and the other crusaders are going to try their hands….er…hooves at being produce merchants. They'll probably be set up in the market soon."

The pegasus nodded, "Thanks for the tip. Oh, and would you like to meet me at the café for lunch in an hour? It'll be on me."

Remembering what had happened the previous day during my lunch break, I gave her a stern glare. "Under the condition that you do not pull any pranks on me, sure."

Rainbow Dash gulped as she seemed rather nervous, "You don't forget stuff like that, huh? I know you were mad about that. And I promised to never prank you again. Don't worry. But anyway, see ya there, James!" I watched as the pegasus took off at her trademark speed, making me wonder if she was capable of breaking the sound barrier.

I entered the spa as soon as I returned to the town square. Seated at the desk was the same cyan and pink pony I had met before. She seemed to remember me as she asked, "Oh, welcome back, sir. Can I help you?"

I replied, "I'm here to see Miss Rarity and Miss Fluttershy. Have they left yet?" I was hoping that I had not missed them after returning Gummy to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no, not yet. They are currently getting the facial treatment and a horn filing. Right this way." I followed the pony into the main chamber. Along the way, I saw that her cutie mark was a blooming lotus flower with a pinkish hue to it. She then led me over to a pair of risen platforms where Rarity and Fluttershy were relaxing while another pony was using a file on the unicorn's horn. She had the same eyes as my escort, but the rest of her colors were swapped with hers. Where my escort had a cyan coat and a pink mane and tail, the one who was tending to Rarity had a pink coat and a cyan mane and tail. Her cutie mark was identical too, being a blooming lotus flower. However, it had a faint bluish hue to it as opposed to pink. As their eyes, bodies, hairstyles, and clothing were identical to each other's, I assumed that the two 'spa ponies' were twin sisters.

I was about to speak up, but paused as I saw Rarity's face. It had been covered with a thick pale green goop while two cucumber slices were placed over her eyes. I was literally at a loss for words as I could only stare at the bizarre state of her face. My escort spoke, "Miss Rarity, Miss Fluttershy, this gentleman wishes to see you."

My landlord replied, "Ah yes, Hoity Toity. I have not forgotten our appointment today, but you are a few hours early. Can we rendezvous at 3 PM as scheduled?"

I had no knowledge of who this 'Hoity Toity' could be, but I explained, "Actually…it's me, Rarity." Fluttershy giggled at the case of mistaken identity.

"J-James?! Oh dear, I'm sorry! I could not see you through these slices!" Rarity gasped as she realized that she had mistook me for someone else.

"It's OK, Rarity. I didn't think you could see me through those pickles anyway." I replied.

"Pickles?! I thought these were fresh cucumber slices! Aloe, please replace these with cucumber slices!" Rarity pleaded. I shook my head, not expecting her to take what I said literally.

The pink spa pony spoke through the file she grasped in her teeth, "Miss Rarity, those ARE fresh cucumber slices. We never use pickled cucumbers." Her voice had the same accent I had heard from the other pony.

"Really…? Oh… Never mind then…" Rarity sighed, probably blushing under the cream on her face.

As Rarity remained quiet for the duration of her…hornicure or whatever you call the trimming of a unicorn's horn, I noticed that Fluttershy only had two spots of the green goop on her face right under the eyes. She also did not have any pillows under her forelegs while Rarity had two. Judging by the expression of her face, she seemed rather disappointed by the lesser treatment. I turned to the pony who had escorted me in and asked, "Excuse me, Miss…um…"

The spa pony smiled, "Lotus, sir. I am Lotus and my sister is Aloe."

I nodded, "OK. Miss Lotus, would you mind applying more of that facial cream to Fluttershy's face? The amount you've used so far seems…..inadequate."

Lotus looked over at Fluttershy, "Oh, I see. So sorry, Miss Fluttershy. I will get to you right away." As she went over to a cabinet to fetch the cream, I slid a pair of pillows under Fluttershy's forelegs.

Fluttershy whispered, "Thank you, James. I almost never get the full treatment since they tend to focus on Rarity more than me."

I attempted to stroke her mane, but found that it was wrapped up in a towel. "No problem, Fluttershy. They shouldn't skimp on quality for someone as beautiful as you."

My words seemed to unnerve Fluttershy somewhat as she let out an adorable squeak while a very deep blush shone through her yellow coat. She stared at me constantly until Lotus returned and covered her face in the pale green cream. She did not look away until Lotus placed two cucumber slices over her eyes. "Um… Sorry?"

As Aloe continued to file away at Rarity's horn, I took a seat between Fluttershy and my landlord. I then noticed Rarity was still wearing the bracelet I had purchased for her the previous day. "I hear you've been showing that off to just about everyone today." I spoke as I patted her on the back. She was clad in a white bathrobe with golden yellow frills around the collar, cuffs, and bottom. Fluttershy was wearing the same thing with the only difference being that the frills were purple.

Rarity giggled despite being unable to see me at the time. "Oh, how could I not? This is a most darling gift you got for me. I only take it off to bathe so I don't tarnish its brilliance." I could hear Lotus and Fluttershy giggling behind me, making me uneasy. However, I think I heard Fluttershy let out a sigh.

As we chatted, I felt very relaxed in the presence of Fluttershy. A feeling of peace came over me that I had felt when she came to my aid when I took shelter in Sugarcube Corner after Rainbow Dash had fallen on me when I first arrived in Ponyville. She was just so precious. I did not see how it would be possible for anyone to dislike her. As I looked at her, I felt a desire to be with her. And more than anything, I wanted to protect her from anyone who would try to take advantage of her. If there was an angel in Ponyville, it was she.

After several minutes of chatting, Aloe set the file down. Rarity's horn was perfectly smooth with not the slightest hint of uneven surfaces on it. Rarity then asked, "Is Quake here? I'm ready for my massage."

Aloe replied, "Oh, I'm afraid she is currently on vacation. She won't be back for a few more days."

Rather than being disappointed, Rarity sounded rather thoughtful at the revelation. "Hmmm…" She then smiled, "James, would you be so kind as to be my masseuse today?"

I was not expecting her request at all. Even Aloe seemed shocked by it. "Miss Rarity, he is not trained to be…"

Rarity interrupted the spa pony, "Oh, my intuition tells me that he is qualified for the job."

Even though Rarity had faith in me, I had no professional experience in giving massages. Granted I have given a few amateur ones to elders in my family, but I digress. "I don't think I'll be able to satisfy you, Rarity… I have no real experience in the field."

My words did nothing to discourage my landlord as she pleaded, "Please?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that even Lotus and Fluttershy were facing our direction. I could not make out Fluttershy's expression under the facial cream, but I am sure she was intrigued. "Um… I really don't think that's a good idea… I might do more harm than good." I explained again.

"Please, James? For me?" Rarity once again pleaded.

Before I could refuse again, Rarity asked, "Aloe, I think now would be a good time to remove this cream." The pink spa pony fetched a warm wet towel and began to rub her client's face with it.

"Sorry, Rarity. I'd like to, but I don't think I…" I stopped short of what I was going to say as Rarity's unobstructed face smiled at me.

"Please please please please!" She said quickly while holding her hooves together. Her mouth was curved into a toothy grin as her eyes pleaded with me.

I was utterly baffled by Rarity's insistence that I massage her instead of using the professional skills of the spa sisters. Regardless, that pleading gaze was difficult for me to say no to. "Oh… All right, I'll do it. Just don't complain if I pinch a nerve." I said with a sigh, hoping I would not regret going along with my landlord's wishes.

"Oh, don't be so modest! I'm sure those delicate flexible fingers of yours will do the job well." Rarity said as she stood up and led me over to a few massage tables that were right next to the hot tub.

"I'll be able to do a better job if you remove your robe, Rarity." I said, knowing the fabric would absorb some of the pressure.

"Oh, of course. Wouldn't want to miss anything, would we?" Rarity giggled as her horn was covered in a billowing aura. She stood on her hind legs as she 'pulled' her bathrobe off over her head. She then removed the towel that covered her mane and shook her head a few times. Her mane fell back into place, almost completely dry. Even the elegant curls were intact. I watched as my landlord climbed atop one of the tables and rested her head on the raised end where a few pillows sat. "I'm ready, darling."

I pondered what would be the best way to massage the delicate pony. I normally have the easiest time from behind, but a pony's posture was different from a human's. "Don't move, Rarity. I need to try something." I climbed onto the table and straddled her on my knees, being careful to not apply any weight to her.

"Do whatever you have to, James. I'm certain you'll do just fine." Rarity replied, her forelegs stretched out for easy access.

I hesitated for a moment, as I had no knowledge of a pony's anatomy. Where should I start? What spots needed attention? Unsure of what was the best choice, I decided that I should focus on the joints. I placed both hands on the base of Rarity's neck and began to knead it as firmly as possible without being too harsh. I dug my fingers into her silky smooth white coat, amazed by how silken it felt at the touch.

"Mmmm… This is a new sensation…" I heard Rarity mutter with a sigh. There was a small clock on the wall nearby. I glanced at it every now and then to keep track of how long I was tending to one spot. Once three minutes had passed, I reached up and began to massage Rarity's cheekbones.

I heard Rarity gasp lightly at my touch, probably because she had never received a massage on her face. "My jaw joints? I never thought it was possible to reach that spot."

"I guess not. At least when you have hooves." I replied, kneading her flesh and muscles as tenderly as possible. I heard Rarity giggle in response.

Once another three minutes had passed, I moved back down to Rarity's shoulders. As I applied pressure to them, she sighed, "Now that's the spot that needs it most. Could you focus on those a little longer this time?"

I glanced back over to the clock. "Sure thing, Rarity." I decided to go for five minutes on the shoulders instead of three. They felt particularly tense, possibly having something to do with her profession. I made certain to apply extra pressure on them. Every now and then, I would feel Rarity shiver harshly.

"Is that long enough?" I asked once five minutes had passed.

"Oh, much better. Thank you, darling." Rarity replied. I then moved down to her knees. It was a fairly long reach, but I had little trouble. I made certain to get both sides. Once another three minutes had passed, I climbed down from the table and began to knead the center of her back. Her vertebrae was quite strong and the muscle around it was very firm, which I suppose I should have expected from an equine.

I spent a good five minutes on Rarity's vertebrae due to its length. Once finished, I straddled her once again. Only this time I was facing the opposite direction so I could reach her flanks and hind legs. I started on her flanks first, my hands gripping each one firmly. But I heard her loudly gasp and shudder under me as my fingertips dug into her cutie marks. "Ooh…! What… What are you doing?!"

Rarity's sudden outburst startled me as I released my grip on her immediately. "I was just starting on your flanks. Did I do something wrong?"

I watched as Rarity looked back at me. A faint blush was on her face as she watched. "I… I don't know. I've never felt such a thing before. What did you touch?" I reached out and poked one of her cutie marks, prompting another gasp from the unicorn. "Oh…my…"

Worried that I may have hit a pressure point, I asked, "Does it hurt?"

Rarity's response puzzled me greatly. "No, there was no pain…. It's just… Please refrain from touching that spot unless I request it. Which I doubt I will. All right, dear?" I raised an eyebrow at her request. Unless she requested it? Was it a ticklish spot? Regardless, I agreed and started massaging her flanks again while taking care to not touch her cutie marks.

Once I had finished with her flanks, all that remained were her hind knees. As I started on them, Rarity sighed, "James, you truly are a natural at this… I've never had a massage that balances firmness with gentleness so well."

I replied as I kneaded the flesh around her knees, "Really? I have hardly any experience. Am I really that good?"

Rarity giggled, "More than good. You're simply marvelous." I think I may have blushed at her compliment.

Once I climbed down from the table, Rarity stood up and stretched. "Mmmmm! Such relief! I can't remember the last time I felt this limber!"

I took a step back as she hopped down from the table. "James, that was a most fabulous massage debut. You really should consider working here. I'm certain many ponies will come around to feel your magic touch." I snickered in embarrassment, flattered by her praise.

Before I could do anything else, Fluttershy walked over to the massage tables. The facial cream had been removed from her face while her hair had been let down. She smiled, "I overheard Rarity's praise for you, James. If it's not too much trouble, could you give me a massage too? Um… If that's all right with you, that is…"

I smiled warmly at Fluttershy's timidity and modesty. "It would be my pleasure, Fluttershy. Remove your robe and we'll get started."

Fluttershy grinned widely as she slid out of her bathrobe and hopped up onto the massage table. Rarity levitated both robes with her magic and smiled, "I'll take care of your robe, Fluttershy. Now, I must be getting back to Carousel Boutique. I have a few appointments that begin soon. Same time next week, Fluttershy?"

The timid pegasus looked over at my landlord and smiled, "Definitely. Take care, Rarity." I waved goodbye with her as Rarity moved out of sight.

I climbed onto the table and straddled Fluttershy the same way I had positioned myself above Rarity. "Just relax, Fluttershy." Like before, I started on her neck before moving to her cheeks. Fluttershy did not seem to be accustomed to others touching her face as she winced slightly at my touch. "I'm just being thorough, Fluttershy. Don't panic." I spoke softly, trying to keep her calm. It was a struggle for me to resist the urge to be more affectionate to her.

"I… I know. I trust you, James…" She replied with a whisper. I felt her relax again as I started on her shoulders. But once I had climbed down from the table and started on her back, I took note of Fluttershy's folded wings.

"Fluttershy, would you like me to do your wings next?" I asked, wondering what a pegasus' wings felt like.

She replied, "Oh… That sounds lovely. Go right ahead, please."

Once I finished massaging her back, I spoke, "OK. Right wing, please." She responded by extending her right wing only. I felt along the top of the wing, feeling the bone structure under the skin. There were two joints in all. I started on the one closest to the body, being very careful to not apply much pressure since I suspected the bones in Fluttershy's wings were hollow and fragile.

"You don't have to hold back, James. Pegasus wing bones are much denser than bird bones. They don't break easily." Fluttershy spoke up, likely detecting the lack of firmness in my kneading. I took her words to heart and began to apply the same amount of firmness as before. I heard Fluttershy let out a sigh as she muttered, "Rarity is right… You really are amazing at this."

Once I had finished with both joints, I walked over to the other side of the table. "OK. Left wing now, please." Fluttershy responded by folding her right wing while extending her left. I started by kneading the joint closest to the body for three minutes before moving onto the next. Once the left wing had been tended to, I climbed atop the table and straddled Fluttershy again while facing her rear. I was certain that Fluttershy's cutie marks were not as sensitive as Rarity's. It would be highly unlikely that two ponies have the same ticklish spot…..right?

My guess proved false since Fluttershy let out a suppressed gasp as my fingertips dug into her flanks. "J-J-James…! N-not there!" Fluttershy squeaked as I kneaded her flanks and the cutie marks on them.

I released my grip at once. "What's wrong? Did it hurt? Are you ticklish there?" I asked, fearful that I may have hurt her in some way.

Fluttershy looked over her shoulder at me, her face flushed red with the deepest blush I had ever seen on her. "N-no, it doesn't hurt. And I'm not ticklish there… It's just a… Um…I'm not comfortable saying it out loud…"

Judging by her hesitation and the blush on her face, I began to fear that the cutie marks of some ponies are sensitive enough to function as a pleasure point. I began to feel my body temperature spike as I began to sweat. "Oh man… So sorry, Fluttershy…" I then went back to massaging her flanks, weaving my fingers around her butterfly cutie marks. After that incident, I was very certain that Fluttershy would never accept me for a potential boyfriend. I even felt disappointed in myself that I had offended her in front of the spa sisters.

Once I had finished with her flanks and hind knees, I climbed down from the table. "I think I got everything…" When Fluttershy stood up and turned to face me, I froze as she gazed at me with an uneasy expression. "Did I…make any mistakes?"

To my surprise, Fluttershy smiled, "Not at all. Rarity was right. That was the most delicate and soothing massage I've ever had. You really have skill at this." I think I blushed when she reached out to me with her head and nuzzled my face. "Thank you again, James. You're sweet."

I saw Fluttershy out the front door. "See you again in an hour or two." I said as I waved goodbye. Now alone with just the spa sisters, I turned to find Lotus seated at the front desk again. "Excuse me, Miss Lotus. Are you hiring?"

The spa pony replied with a giggle, "Oh, I was hoping you would say that. Aloe and I saw everything. Your fingers have the kind of precision and tenderness that our hooves do not. What would be the best days for you to work here?"

As I already had a job at Sugarcube Corner, I had to think up a way to balance two jobs. "Well… How do Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays sound?" I asked, hoping I could work out a deal with the Cake couple to work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

"That would do nicely. Just fill out this application and we will see you on Tuesday, Mr. James." Lotus said in her strong accent. She then gave me a job application that was surprisingly simple in comparison to those used by American businesses. There were only a few things to fill out. I signed my name at the end, handed the sheet back to Lotus, and then headed on my way to get some lunch.

I went straight to the local café as promised, hoping to find Rainbow Dash waiting for me. For the first time, my dining partner had beaten me to the location as I saw her looking through a menu. I approached her and took a seat at the opposite end of the table after borrowing a small stool from nearby. "Let me guess. You got from the market to this table in ten seconds flat?" I asked, trying to be witty to the athletic mare.

Rainbow Dash looked over her menu and smiled, "Hey there, James! And you're right! Ten. Seconds. Flat." The two of us chuckled in unison.

"So, how were the crusaders doing? Any sales?" I asked, wondering if they had made any progress in the activity I had suggested that day.

"Ya know, they surprised me! They're actually doing pretty well! They had only just set up shop when I got there. But they started making sales in only a few minutes. I guess having such a wide variety of stuff really does catch customers' eyes." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I guess my suggestion paid off." I chuckled as I adjusted the cape around my neck.

After a moment, Rainbow Dash closed her menu after having apparently decided on what to order. She then looked at me and smiled, "Scootaloo wouldn't stop talking about you. Even said you're like a brother to her. You two hit it off or what?"

I blushed at her remark, "She told you, huh? Well…yeah. She even started calling me 'big brother' today for some reason. Can't say I'm not flattered though."

Rainbow Dash snickered, "She told me about how cool you were when you stole Diamond Tiara's cutie mark. And how you made her look like a joke in the park yesterday. I never knew you could be tough too."

I did not think too highly of my actions and replied bluntly, "I was not being tough. I was just giving a pathetic bully what she deserved. That's all there was to it. Nothing more."

Despite my claims, Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah, I hear ya. But that still sounds like you were being tough when you needed to be. And you remember what I said about dating you if you were a bit more assertive, right?"

I froze as I looked over my menu at Rainbow Dash. She was giving me a sly smirk, making me sweat as I felt myself becoming extremely nervous. However, she suddenly burst into laughter. "Bwahaha! Gotcha! Sorry, I just had to do that. It was worth it to see the look on your face."

Despite Rainbow's attempt at humor, I was not amused. I glared at her for a moment before looking through the menu again. "Good thing you were kidding. I have my eye on someone else anyway."

Rainbow Dash stopped snickering abruptly. She gazed at me with an expression that seemed to say, 'Wait... Seriously?' All I could do was nod.

"So… You actually have feelings for somepony? And that's a pony and not a human?" Rainbow Dash asked, clearly interested in the unlikely idea of a human developing feelings for a pony.

I sighed, "Yeah… Only problem is I know it won't work out… She's too shy and would probably turn me down… What's more, I think I offended her today at the spa. So we can only just be friends."

Rainbow Dash inched over to my side of the table and glanced around for a second. "Can you tell me who she is? I promise I'll keep it a secret. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye."

I glanced at Rainbow Dash and asked, "Stick a…CUPCAKE in your eye?"

Rainbow shrugged, "Pinkie Pie came up with it. But you know what I mean. So, can you tell me?"

After a moment of hesitation, I lowered my head and muttered, "Flut…Fluttershy…"

Rainbow Dash stared at me with a look of silent shock. "Whoa… Fluttershy? Really?" I nodded silently, somewhat embarrassed from revealing my crush to her. She then asked, "Um… I don't want to sound like I think that's a bad idea, but what do you see in her exactly? She never seemed like the kind of pony who's looking for a sweetheart. To me, at least."

I sighed, "I'm not sure if I can explain this very well… I guess it started just after I came to Ponyville when you crashed onto me."

The rainbow-mane pegasus mare winced as she recalled that day. "Oh… Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to fall on you… But anyway, what happened?"

I went on, "She was very supportive in my time of need… I think she was my very first friend in Ponyville… Heck, maybe even in Equestria as a whole."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Ya know, she normally has a very hard time opening up to ponies…..I mean people she's not familiar with. Did she really not have any trouble opening up to you?"

That sounded just like Fluttershy to me as she had even confessed to me that she is wary around ponies she does not trust. And yet, she came right over to me without hesitation. "No… She walked over to me and took a seat at my side. But maybe the reason she wasn't that nervous was because I'm not a pony… And that I was far too distressed to really pay any mind to her…" I explained, knowing that she had never met a human before, let alone be hurt by one.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, I see whatcha mean. First impressions are really important to Fluttershy." She then placed an elbow on the table, "So, it started there? Like she was your first friend in Ponyville? What else draws you to her?"

Her question was not easy for me to answer. But I tried. "I… When… I'll put it like this. Whenever I think of her, I feel…a warm tingly feeling inside me… She's so sweet, yet so beautiful. I don't think I've ever met a girl as sweet as her in my life. Even before I ended up in Equestria….. Sorry. That's the best I can describe myself."

I looked over at Rainbow Dash, who was looking back at me. She then muttered, "Well… I'm no expert in this kinda thing… I've never had a crush in my life, so I can't relate. But…I know Fluttershy really likes you. I mean, she likes all of her friends, but she really likes you for sure. I guess what I'm saying is to just be careful to not rush it. And another thing…" She placed a hoof on my shoulder, "She could really use somepony like you. Someone who could always be there to support her."

I could see the wisdom in Rainbow's words. Fluttershy had told me she had always been wary of ponies she is not familiar with. This led me to believe she had been bullied in the past. Rather than feel pity for the timid pegasus, I felt my desire to support her increase as I felt the urge to help soothe the pain she had endured in her earlier years. "I will, Rainbow… I won't ever leave her."

My friend patted me on the back, "Awesome. Don't forget those words, OK? She needs you." The two of us shared a hug before she moved back over to her side of the table just as the waiter arrived.

"Welcome back, sir. Have you made your decision?" The waiter asked, apparently having come to recognize me.

"Yes, I will have the house salad with French dressing and an order of spaghetti and…meat…balls?" I could hardly believe that there was actual meat on a menu in a town of herbivorous ponies.

The waiter turned to Rainbow Dash, who replied, "I'll go for the sub. Extra tomatoes." The waiter nodded and walked back inside the café.

"Rainbow… Are the meatballs in the pasta made of REAL meat?" I asked, wondering if Equestrian ponies were actually omnivores.

The pegasus snickered, "Nah. It's not real meat. Just fake meat made of soy bean stuff." I chuckled, having completely forgotten about the likes of tofu hotdogs and veggie burgers.

It did not take long for our orders to arrive. The meatballs in my spaghetti appeared to be made out of actual meat and probably tasted the part too, but I was certain they were not what they seemed. A layer of tomato sauce covered the whole dish. Rainbow Dash's order was a long submarine sandwich with various vegetables clamped between the slices of bread. "Ah yeah, let's chow down."

I watched as Rainbow Dash planted her hooves at the sides of the sandwich and lifted it before taking a bite. Not wanting to be left out, I started on my food. The tomato sauce was zesty and had just a hint of spiciness to it.

Not surprisingly, Rainbow Dash finished her meal first. "Mmm. Good stuff. You almost done, James?" I had finished my salad and was halfway done with my entrée.

"I should be another minute or two. And sorry that I can't finish all this in ten seconds flat." I replied, not wanting to scarf down my food. Rainbow Dash could only laugh at the reference I made to her speed record.

Once we had finished, Rainbow Dash flew away suddenly and returned less than a minute later with a stack of bits in her mouth. Once she set them down on the table, she turned to me and smiled, "As promised, I'll handle the bill." I nodded, but then reached into my pocket and pulled out a few bits of my own.

"A tip for the waiter." I explained as I set the money down.

Rainbow Dash began to hover as I put the stool I was sitting on back where I found it. "I'm gonna go check on Scootaloo and the other crusaders. Say hi to Fluttershy for me!" I waved goodbye as the pegasus took to the air. Remembering what I had promised to do, I started to head west towards Fluttershy's cottage.

As I began to press into the meadow that bordered Fluttershy's home, I noticed an unusually high number of rabbits milling about. There were various hues of white, black, brown, gray, and the like. They would often watch me as I passed by, probably because they had never seen a human before. "I guess it's rabbit season. Or is it duck season?" I could not help muttering out loud.

When Fluttershy's cottage came into view, I found the timid pegasus resting upon the bridge that crossed the creek in front of her house. Once she saw me coming, Fluttershy trotted over to me. "Hello again, James. You're right on time. And thanks again for that wonderful massage today."

I stroked Fluttershy's mane with a smile, "Next time you come in, try to make it a Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday. Those are the days I work there now."

Fluttershy smiled softly, "I'm glad to hear that. Next time Rarity and I meet up at the spa, I'll ask for you by name. But now that you're here, shall we get started?" I followed Fluttershy a short distance away from her home, finding many of the same rabbits I had seen on my way in.

"Fluttershy… Are all of these rabbits just babies?" I asked, finding their close proximity to be making me mildly giddy.

"Oh yes. These are the baby bunnies I need help rounding up. But remember, they're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently." She replied with her soft voice.

I have caught wild baby rabbits before with just my hands without being forceful, so I have experience in handling young rabbits. Only this time, it seemed that they would not have any fear of me. "OK then. Where should I set them as I gather them up?"

Fluttershy pointed towards a partially fenced-in area that was bordered by a very low white wooden fence. "Just place them over there. I'll keep them from wandering off."

Eager to get started, I calmly approached a trio of grazing baby rabbits and got down on one knee. They looked at me as I drew near, their big adorable eyes showing curiosity instead of wariness. "Hello there, little guys." I spoke softly while slowly outstretching my hand. I ran one finger between one rabbit's ears. That area seemed to be a soft spot as the baby bunny immediately warmed up to me by nuzzling my finger. The other two also drew closer.

"OK, little fellas. Just hold still." I spoke as I carefully scooped them up in my arms. The rabbits seemed very calm in my grasp as they nuzzled my chest. This was one such experience I would never forget.

"Very good, James. Just set them down right here." Fluttershy tapped her hoof in one spot as I approached her with the bunnies in my arms. I carefully released them from my grasp as low to the ground as I could get. I petted each bunny on the head to reassure them before going off to find some more.

I repeated the same process over and over for the next thirty minutes at least. But I never got bored. In fact, I cherished every minute with the baby bunnies. After making one last trip to the bundle of bunnies I had rounded up, I made a quick sweep of the area to see if I had overlooked anyone. When I found that no baby bunnies had been left behind, I returned to Fluttershy. "I think that's everyone."

Fluttershy nodded, "Thank you again, James. Will you do the honors?" I smiled and gazed down at the many baby bunnies at my feet. I silently counted them while Fluttershy did everything she could to keep them from moving.

"Whoa… Sixty bunnies. That's quite a few." I spoke out loud as I finished counting them in my head.

"Sixty? Wow… We seldom have that many in one season." Fluttershy remarked as the bunnies looked up at us. But as I looked down at them, a thought popped into my head.

"Fluttershy, could you keep them all together for a bit longer? I'd like to get a picture of this." I asked as I pulled my DSi game system out of my pocket and turned it on.

"James, what is that? I've never seen anything like it." Fluttershy asked me while trying to not get too excited.

"It's a camera. Well, it's more than just a camera, but I'm using it as a camera for now." I replied as I activated the camera feature. I got down on one knee while adjusting the top half of the DSi to get the best angle.

"If you're going to take a picture, make sure the flash is turned off. It might scare them… Oh? Hello, Angel." Fluttershy spoke. In actuality, the DSi's camera does not have a flash function. But at the mention of Angel, I looked behind me to find the same white rabbit I had seen resting in the 'dog' house next to Fluttershy's cottage.

Before I could say anything, Fluttershy gasped lightly. "Oh, I know! Angel, could you take the picture so James could be in the shot too?" As ridiculous as it sounded, the rabbit nodded his head in agreement. I froze for a moment as I tried to comprehend how a rabbit could use such a complex gadget. I was also hesitant to let someone other than myself use my DSi, but it was the only way I could be in the picture too.

As Angel came over to me, I set the DSi down and adjusted the top half so it was standing up on a ninety-degree angle. "Thanks, Angel. Just press this button here to take the picture when we're ready. And watch the top screen to see how we look before the picture is taken." I explained, hoping he would understand. I then approached the pile of baby bunnies and got down on one knee while Fluttershy stood at the other side. The two of us smiled while Angel seemed to adjust the DSi's location to try and get us all in the shot.

Eventually, I heard a familiar click as Angel pressed the button. I then stood up and went over to see how the picture had turned out. There was no motion blur and the lighting was just right. It also captured us all at just the right angle. For the DSi, it was of the highest quality. "Thank you, Angel." I spoke as I saved the picture and returned the DSi to my pocket. I then scratched Angel between the ears, coaxing a content smile from him.

"May I see the picture before you go?" Fluttershy asked as she approached me. I nodded and pulled the DSi back out, opened the photo album, and brought up the picture before turning the screen to her. "Oh my… That turned out lovely. Now we have something to remember this day." Fluttershy giggled softly.

I stood up as I returned my DSi to my pocket. "Thanks again for inviting me to help you with this. Just interacting with baby bunnies is a treat in itself." I smiled as I stroked Fluttershy's mane.

"Hehee… You're very welcome, James. Feel free to stop by if you're ever in the area. You're always welcome here." Fluttershy and I embraced each other gently.

A moment passed as I did not let go of my friend. As we embraced, I ran my fingers through her beautiful pink mane. I heard Fluttershy sigh happily, clearly enjoying my touch. But we both froze as Angel momentarily tapped Fluttershy's leg with one foot. We both looked down to see him giving her a stern gaze.

"Something wrong, Angel?" I asked as I let Fluttershy down.

Fluttershy meekly replied, "Oh, it's nothing important. He just wants a snack." For some reason, the white rabbit glared at her as he tapped her on the leg again several times.

What was this rabbit doing? Was he trying to persuade Fluttershy to say something? Fluttershy then lowered her head down to him and whispered, "I can't tell him, Angel. I want to…but I can't…"

I suspect Fluttershy thought I would not hear her. But I was close enough to hear every word. I then asked, "Tell me what?"

Fluttershy blushed as her head jerked up suddenly, "You… You heard that? Oh dear… Um… Well…" I crossed my arms while looking down at her, puzzled by what it was Angel was trying to get her to say.

After a minute of stammering and incoherent muttering, Fluttershy finally asked, "Um… Well… May I ask you for some advice, James?" She was shyly looking at me from between her long bangs with one eye, a gesture I found utterly adorable.

"Sure thing, Fluttershy. Whatcha need help with?" I replied. I noticed that Angel had raised his paws and was shaking his head as if to say 'Close enough'.

The timid pegasus blushed, "Well… There's this boy… I mean man… I mean… There's somepony I really…like… But I don't have the courage to tell him… What would be a good way to…confess my feelings to him?"

I felt immense disappointment upon finding that Fluttershy had already developed feelings for another person… Or rather, another pony. However, in my heart, all I really wanted was for Fluttershy to be happy, even if it meant being happy without me. And if that meant losing her to someone else, so be it.

I was careful to hide my disappointment as I thought over a response. "You have a crush on someone and are afraid to tell the guy in person? Well… Why not just write him a love letter?"

My suggestion seemed to surprise my friend as she stared blankly at me for a moment. "A love letter…? I'm surprised I didn't think of that earlier…" She then smiled faintly, "Tha… Thank you, James… That's all I needed. See you later. I have a letter to write." I watched as she trotted up towards her cottage and went inside. I looked down at Angel, who seemed to sigh in disappointment. With nothing else to do, I said goodbye to Fluttershy's pet and headed back towards Ponyville.

I was fairly tired from all the walking I had done that day and decided to return home. It was late in the afternoon at the time. When I entered the Carousel Boutique through the front door, I found Rarity talking to Twilight Sparkle. "Yeah, what a coincidence. I guess we all got a little messy at the end of the Grand Galloping Gala, didn't we?" Twilight chuckled. Near her was a pony mannequin with a dazzling dress draped over it that was mostly shades of blue with many stars embroidered into it. However, it had rips here and there.

"Oh yes, and it certainly wouldn't do for your lovely gown to be in this state when the next Gala arrives! I will make certain it is back to normal within the week." Rarity replied with some enthusiasm. It was then that she noticed me at the door and trotted over to me. "Hello, James! Still looking dashing in that cape. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thanks. I'm good. Just a bit tired from all the walking around I did today. All I wanna do is relax on the sofa and read some more of that encyclopedia." I replied, remembering that I had borrowed the book from the library.

Twilight approached me with a smile, "Hey there, James. I was just dropping off my dress for some fixing. And I saw your robe. Very impressive. I can't wait to see you in it at the Gala!"

I replied, "Thanks, Twilight. It was more than I expected too. But come to think of it, where's Spike? I haven't seen him all day."

The purple unicorn giggled, "Oh, he's been busy with his chores. That's why he wasn't home when you visited today. Although I think he was a little jealous when Rarity showed us that bracelet you bought for her. Probably because he wanted to eat it. I think I even saw him drool a little." I could only chuckle while wondering if he would have been able to digest the silver as well.

Once we said our goodbyes, Twilight headed out for home. But I then turned to Rarity and asked, "Excuse me, Rarity. May I ask you something about Fluttershy?"

My landlord smiled, "But of course! Since she's my best friend, I'm sure I can answer anything you want to know."

I then asked, "Well… She told me today that there is this guy she has a crush on. Do you know who it is?"

Rarity brought a hoof to her chin. "Hmmm… Fluttershy has found love? That's odd… She never once mentioned such a thing to me. Are you certain it was not a joke?"

I shook my head, "I think she was serious. She asked me for advice on how to confess to him, so I suggested she write a love letter to him."

At my claim, Rarity nodded, "Yes, writing a letter is certainly more like Fluttershy's style. But who is this dashing gent who could've won Fluttershy's heart? I must remember to ask her tomorrow." I nodded in agreement, still feeling an unpleasant bitterness in my heart from being rejected. With nothing else to ask, I went to my room to read some more articles from the encyclopedia I had borrowed from Twilight.

By the time I looked up from what I had been reading, it was nearly 8 PM. "Whoa… Time sure flies when wrapped up in a good book." I muttered out loud. Outside the window, I could see that the sun was setting over the horizon. I was still feeling full from lunch, so I decided to skip dinner. But as I looked back at the encyclopedia, I remembered that while it did offer great detail about some of the more colorful creatures of Equestria, it was a bit lacking in other areas of flora and fauna. I decided to head back to the library to borrow another book that may have more information on the subject. As I headed to the front door, I found Rarity 'in the zone', as she likes to say it, while working on repairing Twilight's dress. Rather than interrupt her, I left as quietly as I could.

It got dark out fairly quickly as I walked through Ponyville. I had not been out this late since my first night in Equestria. The cicadas were hissing loudly all around me, lending a familiar atmosphere to the moment. Few ponies were out and about at the time, which was not surprising to me. I was only hoping that Twilight was not asleep yet.

To my relief, I found that there were still lights on inside Twilight's house when I arrived. I peeked in the window and found Twilight tidying up on the first floor. I knocked on the door gently to let her know I was coming in.

Twilight turned to face me as I closed the door behind me. "Good evening, James! I wasn't expecting to see you this late." She trotted over to me with a smile.

"Well, when I looked up from reading, it was almost 8. I'm sure you can relate." I replied. Twilight chuckled heartily as she was an avid reader too. But before I could ask for her help in finding a certain kind of book, there was a thumping sound at the door.

"Another visitor at this hour?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to open the front door from a distance. Once it was open, Angel ran inside with a scroll in his mouth.

"Angel? What're you doing out here?" I asked, puzzled why Fluttershy's pet would come all the way into Ponyville without her. He looked up at me with a gaze that seemed to show irritation. Whether it was to me or someone else, I could not say.

Twilight spoke, "I think that scroll's for you, James. Should I let you read it first?" I nodded in agreement as I took the scroll from the white rabbit. Twilight went back to straightening up the library as I leaned against the wall to read it.

"Let's see here…" I muttered as I opened the scroll. I began to read it silently, but I soon began to sweat as I beheld its contents.

The note read, "To my beloved James. I'm sorry for not telling you this in person, but I can at least express my love to you with this scroll. I have never met anypony like you. Whenever I see your face, I feel as if I am standing on a cloud of butterflies. And when I hear your voice, I feel as if I just heard an angel sing. I wish I could tell you just how much I adore you, but words alone can't describe it. It goes beyond just mere friendship. But please believe me when I say this. I love you, James. And I hope you will continue to remain in my life for the rest of our lives. With love, Fluttershy."

I felt somewhat dizzy as I finished reading the scroll. Was this for real? Was it a prank? I could hardly even think straight. "Twilight…" I stammered out.

My friend looked over at me, "Something wrong, James? And why is your face red?"

I held out the scroll as she approached me, "Is this…a prank from Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight's horn was engulfed in a billowing aura as the scroll floated over to her. "Let's see… Beloved James…..express my love to…. Oh…my…" Twilight said with an unusually loud tone as she blushed deeply. She read in silence for a moment before speaking, "This is…just so poetic! And it's in Fluttershy's handwriting! She didn't hold back when she wrote this!"

I could hardly believe it. The pony I had a crush on was actually in love with me. Or was she? I had my doubts if this love letter was real or forged. But it is far easier to express one's feelings through text than through voice, so I am certain even Fluttershy could get quite expressive in written form.

"If that's really Fluttershy's handwriting…" I muttered. I then looked down at Angel and asked, "Did Fluttershy really write that?" The white rabbit nodded in response. It was real. Fluttershy…was in love with me.

Twilight rolled up the scroll and gave it back to me. "Wow… I never knew Fluttershy could be so artistic with love letters… But are you all right?"

I took the scroll in hand and nodded, "Yeah… Just a little dizzy and overheated… It's a lot to take in."

I then looked down at Angel again. "Did Fluttershy ask you to deliver this to me?" To my surprise, he shook his head with an annoyed expression. It was then that I suspected that Fluttershy had finished writing the scroll hours ago but had chickened out on sending it to me. Certainly something I would expect from her. Angel must have snuck it out of her cottage without her noticing.

Twilight asked, "James… What are you going to do about this?" She almost sounded afraid.

I replied as I approached the front door with Angel, "I'm gonna ask her about this. Can I come back tomorrow for the book I was looking for?"

The purple unicorn nodded with a frown, "Sure… Have a nice night, James." I had never seen Twilight look so sad before. Probably because she was worried that the confrontation with Fluttershy would not end well. Regardless, I said my goodbyes and followed Angel back towards Fluttershy's home.

By the time Fluttershy's cottage came into view, the sun had very nearly vanished over the horizon for the night. As I walked up the slope to the front door of her house, I could hear Fluttershy's voice from an open window. Out of curiosity, I walked over to it and peered inside. Curtains were hanging in the way, but they were sheer enough for me to see through. But as she could see through it too, I remained still to avoid detection.

Fluttershy was frantically looking about for something while constantly talking to herself. "Ooooh, where is it? I know I left it on that desk when I was done writing! I hope it didn't somehow make its way to James… Did I put it in the mailbox? Hopefully the mailmare didn't stop by after I did… I better go check." As she ran to the front door, I hurried over to it to meet her. As soon as the door opened, Fluttershy yelped in a surprisingly high pitch, "Ah! James!" I had to restrain myself from laughing at her skittish reaction to my unexpected presence.

"Uh… Good evening, Fluttershy. Expecting anyone?" I asked, trying not to sound like I knew what she was searching for.

Fluttershy blushed, "Um… No, not really… I was just looking for a….. Oh…my…" Her gaze rested upon my hand. In my grasp was the love letter she had written. "You… You didn't happen to read that…did you?"

I could not bring myself to lie towards someone as tender as Fluttershy, so I replied honestly, "Yeah… I'm the guy you wanted advice on confessing to, right? So… Is this real? Or did you just send it to me as a test to see how well you could convey your feelings in text? And please be honest."

I watched as Fluttershy backed away from me with a very deep blush on her face. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "That scroll… I wrote it… The guy I like… I love…" She curled up in a corner in the room and covered her face with her hooves as she sobbed, "It's you, James… Please don't hate me…"

The sight of Fluttershy sobbing in fear and shame was truly one of the most pathetic sights I have ever seen. She looked so miserable, I felt sorry for her. Hoping to put her fears to rest, I slowly approached her and ran my fingers through her beautiful pink mane once I dropped to my knees. "I don't hate you, Fluttershy. Please don't cry. It hurts when I see you this scared."

Ever so slowly, the timid pegasus removed her hooves from her face. I slowly stroked her face just under the eyes to wipe away her tears. "You… You're not angry? Not offended at all? Not even a little?" She asked shyly in her signature quiet tone.

I nodded with a smile, "I could never hate you. I can't even see any real flaws in your behavior. If there is someone in this world who doesn't like you, then there's something wrong with that person."

Fluttershy sighed as she leaned against the hand that was stroking her mane. "There are a few…but many more do like me…"

With a smile, I spoke, "Only I like you most."

I watched as Fluttershy blushed deeply as she let out a light squeak. Her modesty and shyness made my heart melt. I wanted to protect her. To always be there for her. I helped her climb to her feet before I lifted her up in my arms. "You look tired. Let's get you somewhere to rest." I carried her over to a green sofa of sorts and lied down on it with Fluttershy atop me. The length was fairly short, so I had to raise one leg over the back while letting the other hang off the side.

Fluttershy rested her head next to mine as she lay upon my chest. I held her against me with my hands on her back. "Have you stopped crying?" I asked softly.

"Yes… I'm OK now…" Fluttershy replied with a whisper.

I continued to stroke my friend's mane. At my touch, Fluttershy cooed softly, "I love it when you do that…"

"Is that why you came to love me?" I asked, curious of how she came to develop feelings for me.

Fluttershy blushed deeply as she muttered, "I don't know…if I can put it into words… You've just…always been so kind to me… You showed me how gentle you are with animals… And… And…" She began to tear up once again, "I'm sorry… That's the best I've got… I can't describe it anymore than that…"

She was probably expecting me to reject her feelings if she could not explain them properly. But I understand that love is not something that can always be explained. I could tell that her feelings were sincere. And I wanted to be with her always. Because she…was… No. She IS the girl I love.

Fluttershy closed her eyes, afraid to look at me. However, I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Fluttershy."

Her eyes shot open instantly at my words. She gazed at me with a deep blush on her face. "You mean… Re…really?"

I replied with a question of my own. "May I kiss you?"

Fluttershy's blush only deepened further. But she soon smiled meekly, "Ye…yes… I would like that."

I stroked her face as I brought my lips to hers. When they touched, I felt a tear drip onto my neck. Our kiss was brief as Fluttershy began to sob quietly. She was likely overwhelmed with emotion since she had never received love of this magnitude before. "Fluttershy…?" I asked as I placed my hand over her hoof.

She gasped for breath as she sobbed, "Please… Hold me…" She threw her forelegs around my neck as she held her face against the side of my head as she wept quietly.

I gently caressed the pegasus pony's back, trying to make her know that she was loved. "Don't cry, Fluttershy… I won't ever leave you… I promise."

To my surprise, Fluttershy muttered, "I'm not…hurt. I'm just…so happy to have…somepony like you…" After a moment more, she asked, "James… May I…kiss you? If that's all right with you…"

Even though I had expressed my feelings towards her, I was flattered by Fluttershy's modesty. I had her look at me before I smiled, "You don't ever have to ask me that, Fluttershy. You may kiss me whenever you want."

Fluttershy smiled timidly before pressing her lips against mine. We both closed our eyes, my hands behind her head. Before I knew it, we had parted our lips and allowed our tongues to touch. This more intimate kiss did not last long as Fluttershy pulled away from me suddenly. "What's wrong? Did I…go too far?" I asked, seeing that she appeared a little dazed.

"N… No… I just…felt a sudden rush when we…" Fluttershy muttered as she shook her head to get her bearings. But she then asked with a blush, "May we do that again?" I nodded and we began to kiss again. Fluttershy made the first move to make the kiss more intimate. I felt her tongue touch my lips before I could open them for her. The strange sensation of our tongues touching was new to me, but I enjoyed every second of it. By the time we broke the kiss, I think we were both blushing while lightly panting from a spike in body temperature.

"Did you like it?" I asked, somewhat concerned for my lover.

Fluttershy groggily replied, "I…loved it…" She then surprised me by nuzzling my face, "But I love you most of all…"

Her words touched me deeply. To me, Fluttershy was the most precious and loveable pony in Ponyville. Maybe even in all of Equestria. To know that she had chosen me over all others made me feel like the luckiest man alive. I held her in my arms tightly as I whispered, "And I love you more than anything, Fluttershy…"

The two of us just continued to cuddle and kiss for… I do not know. Forty minutes? An hour? Regardless, by the time we looked out the window, it was nightfall. The moon was high in the sky and the stars could be seen.

"Time flies when you're with someone you love, huh?" I muttered, surprised by just how late it had gotten.

Fluttershy blushed as she muttered, "Um… I'm sorry if I kept you…"

Sweet little Fluttershy. Always so modest and submissive. It only made me love her more. I stroked her mane as I smiled, "Don't be. I don't have anything planned for tonight. I loved every minute with you."

My words did the trick as Fluttershy smiled brightly, "So did I… I'm so glad to have you as my boyfriend, James."

I felt a very warm sensation come over me at that word. Boyfriend. She had actually acknowledged me as her lover. It felt as if nothing could go wrong. I then placed my hand over Fluttershy's hoof and asked, "Fluttershy. If it's all right with you, may I move in with you tomorrow?"

I expected Fluttershy to be nervous. Instead, she beamed brightly at me, "You mean… Us living together? Like a couple?" She went airborne while flapping her wings as she smiled, "That sounds…so wonderful… I'd love to have you here with me!"

Looking forward to tomorrow, I sat up from the sofa and climbed to my feet. "Then I'll pack my bags as soon as I get home from work tomorrow."

I stepped outside Fluttershy's cottage and looked around at the untouched natural landscape bathed in moonlight. Many fireflies would glow every few seconds. I was already looking forward to living with Fluttershy surrounded by nature. "I'm gonna love it here." I remember muttering out loud.

"Do you think it would be OK for me to visit you while you're on the job tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked as she closed the bottom half of the front door behind me.

I thought over my response for a moment before replying, "Actually, how about you meet me during my lunch break? I think I'll take it at a little past noon."

Fluttershy smiled, "Some time for just us? That sounds lovely. How does the café sound for a place to meet up at?"

"That's where I always go for lunch on work days. So it's decided?" I asked, looking forward to our first meal together.

"Absolutely." Fluttershy said with a smile. However, she then frowned, "I…guess this is goodbye then…"

I could understand why Fluttershy seemed unhappy. I did not want to leave her either, even if it was just for one night. But I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled, "Yeah… But just for tonight. Starting tomorrow, we'll be living together. So please be patient. All right, honey?"

Fluttershy blushed deeply as I called her 'honey' just then. It was clearly the first time she had ever been called something so tender before. "O…K… I hope I dream about you tonight. Have a safe walk back to Rarity's place, James." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, prompting me to smile as she had learned that she did not have to ask permission to do so.

I casually walked along the path that led from Fluttershy's cottage out into the meadow that separated it from Ponyville. But every moment, I would look over my shoulder to see if Fluttershy had gone to bed. To my pleasant surprise, she was still standing at the doorway while watching me. Just before I was completely out of view, I waved back at her. She clearly must have seen me as she raised one of her forelegs and waved back. With a spring in my step, I hurried on through Ponyville to return to Carousel Boutique.

When I arrived, I found that no light was shining through the windows. I suspected that Rarity had gone to bed and locked me out before doing so. Fortunately, I found that the back door was unlocked. "Thanks, Rarity." I muttered, grateful that she had left a way back inside for me.

I am writing this from the sofa in the room where I sleep. I have just finished bathing for the night and am happier than I have been in a long time. I have found my very first girlfriend in the unlikeliest of ponies. Fluttershy. While I do have some doubts about the future, I still feel the desire to protect and support her however I can. Tomorrow will be our first day as lovers. I hope I have enough time when I wake up to visit her before work.

Thank you, Fluttershy. Thank you for coming into my life. I love you.


	6. From Bud to Bloom

"Darling, you have a visitor. Wake up, please." Those were the first words I heard as I was awakened by Rarity. I groggily opened my eyes as I looked up at her.

"What time is it…?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh, a little past 10. And please do get up. It is rude to keep a lady waiting." I watched as my landlord left the room. With a shrug, I sat up wondering who would want to see me in the morning. I then put on the clothes Rarity had made for me and walked out into the main workroom to meet my visitor. This marked the beginning of my sixth day in Equestria.

"Oh yes, I'm actually surprised by how torn up it got… Though I guess I kinda deserved it after how forceful I was to the animals…." My eyes fell upon Fluttershy as she chatted with Rarity. I think I felt myself blush as I watched her, remembering what had happened the previous night.

It did not take long for Fluttershy to notice me standing at the entrance to the hallway. The instant her timid eyes looked in my direction, they brightened up with excitement. "Oh, James!" I braced myself as she suddenly ran towards me and leapt into my arms. I had to drop down on one knee so I was the same height as her.

"My oh my, am I missing something here?" Rarity asked as Fluttershy nuzzled my face lovingly with her eyes closed. For some reason, Fluttershy did not seem to notice Rarity's words as she cuddled with me.

"Uh… Fluttershy? Rarity asked you something." I muttered into her ear. Fluttershy finally opened her eyes and looked over at her friend.

Before Fluttershy could say anything, Rarity gasped, "Oh, I see now! The dashing gent who won your heart. It was James, was it not?!" The unicorn seemed to be very excited as she inched closer to us.

We were both hesitant to admit our feelings to anyone. I could feel my body temperature increase as I became nervous. Fluttershy asked, "Can you…keep a secret, Rarity?"

Rarity winked at us, "Oh, but of course! Any secret from you is safe with moi!"

Fluttershy looked up at me with an uncertain gaze. We both then silently looked at Rarity before looking back at each other and nodding. Fluttershy muttered, "Well… James and I… We…"

I held Fluttershy's head to my chest as I spoke, "We're…lovers now."

Neither of us was certain of what Rarity's reaction would be. However, the unicorn beamed brightly, "Really? Truly?! Well, congrats to both of you! Am I invited to the wedding?! Ooh! Leave the tuxedo and dress to me! I can hardly wait to get started!"

Rarity's bravado flattered me to no end. Fluttershy and I had only been together since last night, yet Rarity already believed we were going to get married someday. Granted, the idea excited me. But it was far too soon to say for sure.

"You…really don't have a problem with us being together?" Fluttershy asked with a deep blush on her face.

Rarity grinned, "Oh, not only do I not have any trouble with you. I absolutely support your bond! But truly, when is the wedding?"

I chuckled, "We haven't decided on a wedding date yet… Besides, we only started seeing each other last night. It's way too soon to say if we'll ever…"

Fluttershy interrupted me with a smile; "Actually, we would appreciate it if you did make our wedding clothes when we've decided on when it happens….." She then looked up at me with an uneasy expression, "Um… If that's all right with you, that is…"

It is understandable that Fluttershy would be concerned about my thoughts on the matter, as we had only been lovers since the previous night. However, I could tell that her love for me was true and powerful if she had already asked Rarity to make our clothes for the wedding if I ever proposed to her. I replied with a smile as I stroked her mane, "That's fine with me, honey. No one makes better garments than Rarity."

At my words, Fluttershy smiled softly as she leaned against me. Rarity giggled, "Oh, you two are simply darling together. Your wedding will be so grand, even the princesses will want to attend!"

It was then that a question popped into my head. "Come to think of it, what brings you here today, Fluttershy?"

The timid pegasus smiled, "I came to see you, James. I wanted to walk with you on your way to work. Your shift starts at 11 AM, right?"

Before I could answer, I felt something climbing up my back as I was on my knees. "What the… Is that Opal?"

A familiar voice spoke out as I felt a pair of small hooves on top of my head. "I got you this time, blank flank!" I then felt the hooves stomping on my head, although my thick hair absorbed most of the impact to the point where it actually felt pleasant.

"Is it Diamond Tiara again?" I asked the two ponies before me. They both nodded with amused expressions. I then crossed my arms and asked, "Would you mind doing that a little harder? And maybe some rubbing?" I heard the filly growl as she intensified her efforts to no avail.

After a moment of stomping, I yelped as I felt Diamond Tiara kick me in the back of the neck. To my surprise, I saw Fluttershy glare at the filly and fly up to her. "Stop it, now!" The timid pegasus spoke in an unusually loud tone. She then grabbed the filly by her teeth, flew over to the front door and tossed her outside.

"Whoa… That's the most assertive I've ever seen you, Fluttershy." I muttered, having not expected her to come to my aid.

Fluttershy seemed rather embarrassed by her outburst as she shyly approached me. "I'm sorry… It's just… When I heard you were hurt, I… I think I just snapped…" She looked away in shame, probably thinking that her outburst had disappointed me.

Before I could speak my opinion, Rarity spoke up first. "Come now, Fluttershy. There is no shame in coming to the defense of those you hold dear. In fact, it was very noble of you to protect James like that. You should be proud of yourself."

I nodded as I approached my lover, "I'm actually flattered that you helped me, Fluttershy. Thank you." I stroked her mane gently to calm her.

At my touch, Fluttershy blushed with a meek smile, "Oh, James… You really don't mind it when I get assertive?"

I snickered in response, "I actually find it more endearing than frightening. You're cute when you get serious like that." Fluttershy could not really offer a retort, as she was too flattered to speak.

Rarity approached us and asked, "James, shouldn't you be on your way to work now? Only twenty minutes left before 11." She pointed at a clock on the wall to prove her statement.

"Whoa. I better get going then. Thanks for alerting me, Rarity." I said as I headed for the front door.

"Wait for me, James! Let's go together!" Fluttershy called as she trotted up alongside me. The two of us waved goodbye to Rarity before closing the door behind us.

As we headed into the town square, Fluttershy looked over towards the spa. "You start working there tomorrow, right?"

I looked over at the elegant building and nodded, "Yup. Not sure how well I'll do on my first real day, but I won't know until I try."

Fluttershy smiled as she looked up at me, "I'll be your first client tomorrow. So you can practice on me before other customers show up." She then blushed, "And…you can massage my cutie marks too, if you want…"

I winced as I recalled that her cutie marks are sensitive enough to function as a pleasure point. "Is that really a good idea? I thought you didn't want me to touch it last time." I replied, worried that it would draw attention to her, something that I know Fluttershy dislikes.

My girlfriend explained, "That was before you and I became…closer…" She then smiled shyly, "And to be honest, I'm curious of how gentle you can be with me. Besides, it's not like I'm new to that stuff. Just recently, after the first few days you started living in Ponyville, I would…sometimes…"

Fluttershy's blush only deepened as she spoke. There was clearly something she wanted to tell me, but her shyness would not let her. "Is it something personal?" I asked out of concern.

She nodded, "Not just that… I don't think it would…be a good idea to say it in public…"

This only piqued my curiosity further. "Well, could you give me a hint?"

Fluttershy glanced around, probably to make certain no one was looking our way. "OK…" She began to slowly raise and lower her forelegs, making a clopping sound with each step. "Do you hear that sound?"

I nodded, "The sound of clopping. Right?"

Fluttershy blushed, "It's not only a noun, though… It's also a verb. And not just the term associated with walking…" She could hardly even look at me.

"You mean…you would recently clop after meeting me?" I could not understand what could be so embarrassing about clopping in place, and even more so as there does not seem to be much point in doing it unless for exercise. "How is that hard to talk about? It's pretty much just walking in place."

At my words, Fluttershy looked up at me with an amused expression as she giggled at my ignorance. "I don't mean that kind of clopping. It's a…slang term… The kind of clopping I mean is…"

She paused for a moment, clearly too embarrassed to say it out loud. "Um… Could it wait until we're alone at my place today?"

I felt it would be a bad idea to inquire further until we were alone. "Sure thing. But just remember that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Fluttershy giggled as she blushed, "Thank you, James. I love you." I was still getting accustomed to hearing her say those words as I could only chuckle nervously.

The two of us continued to chat casually as we headed towards Sugarcube Corner. But as we drew near, Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and ran over to us. "James! Fluttershy! Twitchy twitch! Twitchy twitch!" She was standing on just her forelegs with her rump in the air, her poofy tail twitching furiously.

"Twitchy tail?! Oh no… Is there anything above us?" Fluttershy asked as she slunk up against me.

Fearing that a moving trailer was above us, or possibly the ever-unpredictable Derpy Hooves making her rounds, I looked skyward while taking care to not move. My eyes scanned the sky above us, but found nothing passing overhead. "Are you sure that 'Pinkie Sense' of yours is 100% accurate? Has it ever failed before?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "No! It's never been wrong before! Something's gonna fall! I just don't know when!"

At this, Fluttershy moved away from me and began to head towards Sugarcube Corner. "Then we should get inside before something does fa… Wah?!" Before she had gone even one foot from us, Fluttershy stumbled and was about to plummet face first into the hard ground. Without even really thinking, I quickly reached down and grabbed the timid pegasus before she could fall.

"Huh… So Fluttershy fell this time?" Pinkie Pie muttered, her tail having stopped twitching.

Until then, I had always believed that the twitchy tail sign meant that something ABOVE Pinkie Pie was going to fall. Not something that was already on the ground. Regardless, I asked, "You OK, Fluttershy?"

In my arms, she blushed, "Y-yes… I'm OK now, James… Thank you. You're my hero." She surprised me by placing a soft kiss on my cheek. All I could do in response was blush.

Pinkie Pie was quick to notice Fluttershy's display of affection and smirked, "Ooh, is something going on here? Should I get a heart box full of assorted chocolates?"

Both Fluttershy and me froze as we looked at Pinkie Pie out of the corners of our eyes. I muttered, "Not now, Pinkie. And besides, is that tail of yours still acting up?"

The pink pony looked at her tail and grinned, "Nopey Dopey! The twitching stopped. For now, at least."

The term 'for now' made me feel uneasy. The twitching could start again at any given time. Which meant the risk of Fluttershy falling. "Hang on a minute, Fluttershy." I spoke as I scooped her up in my arms.

"I'm fine, James. Really… You can put me down." Fluttershy muttered with a blush as I walked along with her in my arms.

Even though Sugarcube Corner was just ahead, I was getting a lot of awkward stares from various ponies nearby. I began to feel that carrying Fluttershy in public was not a good idea after all. As we approached the front door, Pinkie Pie ran ahead. "I got it!" She then held the door open for me.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie." I said as I walked inside with her close behind me.

As I set her down, Fluttershy spoke, "I could've just stayed off the ground by flying. You didn't have to carry me."

I remained silent for a moment before placing a few fingers on my forehead. "Eheheh… Uh, whoops?"

Pinkie Pie giggled at my forgetfulness. But Fluttershy smiled warmly, "But it was still very sweet of you to make sure I wouldn't trip again. Thank you, dear….." However, Fluttershy brought a hoof to her mouth as she gasped upon realizing that she had let that pet name slip in front of her friend.

"Dear…? I've never heard you call anypony…that…" Pinkie Pie muttered before she smirked at me.

"It's not what it looks like, Pinkie. We're just friends." I retorted at my friend's smug gaze. When she did not stop, I raised my voice slightly, "Don't you look at me like that! You've got it all wrong!"

Pinkie Pie then spoke in a calm voice, "You two are sweethearts now, aren't you?" Fluttershy looked at me as I looked at her. We then both faced her and nodded without saying a word. At this, Pinkie Pie grinned, "AH HA! I knew it!"

"You… You did?" Fluttershy asked with a blush on her face.

I was puzzled as well. I could not recall telling Pinkie Pie anything about my feelings for Fluttershy. However, the silly pink pony giggled, "Nah! Not really. But are you two really sweethearts now? Because you're sure acting like it!"

"I don't think that's any concern of yours…" I replied, somewhat annoyed by Pinkie Pie's prying into my personal life.

However, Fluttershy nodded, "We are… Please don't tell anypony, OK?" I froze; shocked that Fluttershy would openly admit our bond to someone. Even if it was one of her closest friends.

I was half expecting Pinkie Pie to run out the door and shout out her discovery to the world. To my surprise, she grinned, "No problem! My lips are sealed! But before I forget…" Fluttershy and I watched as she trotted back into the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone. A moment later, she came back out with what seemed to be…..a curved stick of chocolate?

"I really hope that's not what I think it is…" I muttered out loud, afraid that what Pinkie Pie had in mind was perverted.

"James, I think that's a chocolate-covered banana." Fluttershy replied as Pinkie Pie set it on the front counter.

"That's exactly what it is! And it's a really popular dessert with couples. So, help yourselves! You'll see what I mean!" The pink pony said with a giggle. I noticed a ring of what seemed to be white chocolate around the very middle of the treat, probably to show where the very center is.

"Well, I haven't had breakfast yet, so thanks for the snack." I said as I took the banana in hand.

As I was about to take a bite, Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Hold on! That's for you AND Fluttershy! You gotta share it!"

I froze, embarrassed that I had forgotten that it was for couples. "Whoops… Well, would you like to share it with me, Fluttershy?" I asked as I looked down at my girlfriend.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'd love to. Chocolate-covered bananas are one of my favorite fruit treats."

I held the banana by the middle as Fluttershy flapped her wings so she was high enough to take a bite. "Ladies first." I said calmly. Fluttershy smiled before she took a bite. I then took a bite of the same size. The chocolate was probably milk chocolate, judging by its sweet and creamy flavor. It went very well with the flavor of banana. Back and forth, we took bites.

When there were only two bites worth of banana left, Fluttershy smiled, "Shall we take the last bite together?"

I nodded, "Sure. Just don't bite me." At the same time, we reached forward and took a bite. However, when we closed our mouths, our lips touched. Our eyes stared at each other as Pinkie Pie burst into laughter.

"And that's why it's so popular with couples!" The silly pink pony laughed as she rolled on the floor.

I could see how the chocolate-covered banana became known as a couple's treat. If both sides take the same number of bites and take the last bite simultaneously, their lips would touch and form a kiss once their mouths had closed. A simple but clever trick, to say the least. Fluttershy was blushing, but she soon smiled and pressed into the kiss. I did the same as I held her in a warm embrace.

"Wow. So you really ARE together now, huh?" Pinkie Pie giggled as she watched us kiss.

I broke the kiss and nodded shyly, "Yeah… I hope that's all right with you."

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Oh, it's more than just all right. It's super-fabulously-awesome! You and Fluttershy have so much in common, I just know you'll live happily ever after! Only this isn't a fairytale, right?"

Fluttershy blushed at her friend's enthusiasm and nodded, "Yes… This isn't fiction. It's reality. And…it'll last forever. Right, James?"

She looked at me with her big beautiful cyan eyes, awaiting my response. In all honesty, the thought of losing either of my beloved pony friends, either by separation or death, frightened me. But the thought of losing precious little Fluttershy scared me more than anything. "Yeah… Forever." I held her tightly in my arms as Pinkie Pie awed at our affection towards each other.

"Cute couples always get me! But anyway, we should get to work! We've got some special orders to bake!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she moved towards the swinging doors that led into the kitchen.

I nodded as I looked at my workmate before looking back at Fluttershy. "12:15 sound good?"

Fluttershy smiled, "That sounds great. See you then, James." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door.

With nothing else to do, I entered the kitchen and found Pinkie Pie looking over a list of orders that needed to be filled. "Anything special for today?" I asked while looking over her shoulder.

She replied, "Those chocolate drops have really caught on lately! We need a big batch of them for a birthday with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on them with icing."

"Never knew a recipe I brought with me from home would be the talk of the town." I muttered, surprised by just how popular the simple chocolate drop had become.

I got to work mixing some of the dough for baking. But as I did so, I noticed Pinkie Pie swallowing a leftover cake whole. Do not ask me how she managed to fit the whole thing in her mouth. Though I should probably get around to reading about Equestrian pony anatomy sometime. "Did you buy that?" I asked, wondering if our bosses would mind if she consumed Sugarcube Corner products.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Oh, that was just one of our leftovers from yesterday. If we don't sell something at least one day after it's been baked, I eat it before it goes bad! Nopony likes stale cakes, you know." She then proceeded to eat a few cupcakes that were likely under the same rules.

As I watched her eat the day old pastries, an unpleasant thought popped into my head. From what I had seen since I had first arrived in Equestria, Pinkie Pie's diet seemed to consist of an absurd amount of sugary sweets. Such a high level of sugar intake could not possibly be healthy, even for her. And as I watched her consume some muffins, a sense of dread came over me as I imagined what would happen to my cheerful and happy friend if she developed diabetes. I know for a fact that horses on Earth can develop the syndrome, so it would not surprise me if Equestrian ponies could too.

Just as she was about to consume some cookies, I spoke out. "Pinkie Pie. You got a minute?"

My voice got her attention as she looked away from the cookies and directed her gaze towards me. "Sure, James! What's up?"

I then asked, "I need to ask you something important. Do you have diabetes?"

My question seemed to baffle my friend since she asked, "Dye a bee tease? What's that? A board game? I love games!" She hopped in place with her signature springy jump in excitement.

I facepalmed as I sighed. "It's not a game. This is serious. I'm talking about diabetes. A very serious medical condition."

My serious tone seemed to cause Pinkie Pie to realize that I was not trying to be amusing. She stopped hopping in place immediately. "Oh… Well, what about it? Is it something that only happens where you're from?"

I replied, "I don't know. And you sound like you've never heard of it before. But judging by your diet….. I'd say you're at risk of getting it."

To my surprise and disappointment, Pinkie Pie giggled, "My diet? Oh, I get it. You started getting ideas when you saw me eat that cake! Well, I'm still perfectly healthy, so that dye a whatever thing probably isn't gonna get me."

Her enthusiasm was beginning to annoy me as I grumbled, "Just listen. Diabetes is a medical condition that occurs when your body is no longer capable of producing insulin due to prolonged excessive sugar consumption. And judging by how much sugar you eat every single day, you are extremely at risk."

My words seemed to be sinking in since Pinkie Pie began to look afraid. She asked, "Is it…really that bad? What happens if I get it?"

I explained, "I'll put it this way. Where I'm from, thousands if not millions of people have it all over the world. As for what happens, you can't eat very much sugar anymore without becoming weak or even collapsing. And you have to give yourself an insulin injection every single day. You know, needles that you stick in yourself." The mention of needles seemed to frighten my friend as she gasped and backed away while shivering. I could not say I blame her though since I too strongly dislike injections. But I then added, "And worst of all, there's no cure. If you get diabetes, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life. Of course, if you don't take proper and meticulous care of yourself once you get it, you can die."

This revelation seemed to shock Pinkie Pie to her core since she merely stared at me for a moment. I truly felt bad for discussing such a depressing topic with her, but I felt I had to warn her instead of just watching her gamble with her health everyday. After a moment of silence, I saw that Pinkie Pie was starting to tear up. She then asked, "James… Could you watch the place for me? I need to go do something important…" I could hear her voice breaking as she spoke.

I nodded, "Sure, Pinkie. Go do what you have to do. And take your time. I'll tell the bosses you're out making a delivery if they ask." Pinkie Pie smiled thankfully before running out the back door.

I think fifteen minutes passed before I heard a knock on the back door. I had just placed the dough into the oven for baking when I heard it. The door creaked open a notch before I heard Pinkie Pie ask, "Everything OK in there, James?" Her voice sounded calm and cheery, just like it always did.

"Yeah, it's cool. No problems." I replied, wondering where she had gone. The pink pony pushed the door open all the way and walked inside. To my shock, I found that she had a small bandage around her upper left foreleg that had a noticeable red stain in it. "Wha… Where did you go?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "I went over to the hospital to have some tests done to see if I have dia… Whatever you called it. They had to draw some blood to check." She then breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm clean… I'm not in danger of getting it."

I smiled in relief. The thought of Pinkie Pie developing diabetes was a truly depressing thought indeed. However, she began to tear up once again while looking up at me. "James…"

I saw what was coming, so I got down on one knee. My friend sailed into my arms and embraced me tightly while lightly sobbing, "Thank you for warning me… I don't wanna be unable to eat my favorite foods anymore…"

It was surprising to see just how seriously Pinkie Pie was taking this matter. She normally just took even the direst situations in stride. For her to be breaking down like this, the fear of developing diabetes must be prevalent in her mind.

"It's OK, Pinkie. You don't have it and you're not in the danger zone. You don't have to cry." I muttered as I held her gently in my arms. I even felt myself tearing up. Seeing Pinkie Pie so unhappy was truly not easy to keep a straight face with.

"I know… But… The thought still scares me. And I'm not just scared…" She looked me in the eye, "I'm also happy… James, I think you just might've saved me. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

I saved her? By explaining the subject of diabetes to her? Who knew such a simple chat with her could have such an impact. Pinkie Pie smiled at me, "If you never showed up in Equestria, I probably would've just kept on eating myself to death. And to be honest… Twilight's scolded me a few times on eating too many sweets. But I always blew her off thinking that something so tasty couldn't be bad for you… But…was everything you said about diabetes true? That lots of ponies have it where you're from?"

She had good reason to question me, as Pinkie Pie had no knowledge of my homeland. But I nodded, "I would never lie about something so grim. Plenty of humans have it all over the world. And not just them. Various other creatures get it too. Including ponies."

I cuddled with Pinkie Pie for a moment longer as she tightened her grip on me. "Was I too harsh in my use of words?" I asked, worried that my blunt and down-to-earth explanation of diabetes may have seemed rude.

Much to my surprise, Pinkie Pie let out a giggle as she pushed away from me so we were face-to-face. "It's OK! I'm actually really glad you told me about this! Now I know I have to be more careful with how many sweets I eat in a day. If I could only eat just a little each day, that would be super duper lame! And don't get me started on the insulin injections! I hate hate HATE needles! That's the last thing I ever want!" I chuckled under my breath, relieved to see that my friend was already back to her silly energetic self.

Once she had finished talking, I tried to get a word in. But Pinkie Pie then asked, "Come to think of it, what should I do to avoid getting diabetes? Can you tell me?"

I replied as honestly as I could. "Well, the best way to do it is to balance out your diet. You should eat sweets the least. It's OK if you eat some everyday, but you should be careful to not overdo it. I'd say the equivalent of half a dozen cupcakes a day should be your limit. I guess it's all right if you go overboard once in a really long time, but that's it. Keep your sugar intake under control and you should be fine."

To my surprise, Pinkie Pie was jotting down every word I said into a notebook. "You're taking this really seriously, huh?" I asked, impressed that she was taking my advice to heart.

Pinkie Pie set her pencil down before nodding, "Yup! I want to be able to enjoy my favorite foods without any restrictions! I mean… If I had to watch what I eat for the rest of my life… You might as well call me 'Blandy Pie' if that happened. I would be soooo depressed."

As she went to the oven to check on the baking dough, I thought over what she meant. I recalled right there when I told her the infamous 'the cake is a lie' joke at my welcoming party on my first night in Ponyville. I could remember just how upset and delusional she became. While I found it to be mildly entertaining at first, now that Pinkie Pie and I had become closer, the thought of her being that way 24/7 for the rest of her life…..quite literally had me feeling like I was going to tear up. Pinkie Pie had become an important part of my daily life, not only as a friend and workmate, but also for adding a healthy kick of excitement to my life on a daily basis. Life without her would be, as she put it just a moment ago, 'blandy'.

I watched as the pink pony carried the tray of baked dough circles to the central counter to cool with a potholder in her mouth to protect her from the heat. "Looks like they're ready for the icing!" She then went over to a metal container that held the chocolate meant for the dough. But before she could grab it, I walked up behind her, got down on my knees, and embraced my friend from behind. "Um… James? Is something wrong?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

I sighed as I whispered into her ear. "Pinkie Pie… Never ever change. Please."

Pinkie Pie looked over her shoulder at me, apparently having trouble processing what I had just told her. But she soon smiled and spoke in an unusually calm tone, "Don't you worry about that. I'll always be Pinkamena Diane Pie." She then surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. "And I have a request too. Don't ever change either, James. OK?"

I was genuinely touched by Pinkie Pie's show of affection as I took off my glasses just in case I would start to cry a little. "That's a promise, Pinkie…" I replied as I tightened my embrace on her. She managed to turn herself around and embrace me as well.

But our moment together was interrupted as we heard the swinging doors to the storefront open. "Oh my… Am I interrupting anything, dearies?"

We both looked out of the corner of our eyes to see Mrs. Cake standing in the doorway. We then silently looked at each other before nervously backing away from each other. Both of us began to nervously banter simultaneously, trying to explain ourselves. However, neither of us could speak coherently.

"Well…. Uh… I see that everything is coming along smoothly. I'll just…um…be tending to the customers out front. Don't make a mess now, dearies." Mrs. Cake chuckled as she left us alone together.

"Do you think she thought we were…" I asked without even taking my eyes off the swinging doors.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie replied bluntly.

"She's gonna ask everyone who comes in if we're dating, isn't she?" I asked blankly.

"Yep… I mean, no… I mean…maybe?" Pinkie Pie replied with a blush. I honestly hoped that Mrs. Cake would keep quiet about what she saw. Granted, I do adore Pinkie Pie and she certainly loves me as a friend. But Fluttershy is the girl I love. And that would never change.

"Maybe we should just get back to work." I muttered as I carried the tin of chocolate over to the 'drops' for spreading.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie replied once again. I watched as she went into the storeroom at the side of the kitchen, probably to fetch the icing to be used once the chocolate had settled.

After topping all the dough, I looked over to the doorway that led into the storeroom. Pinkie Pie was taking a while to come out, as a few minutes had passed. If she had come out while I was busy spreading the chocolate, I would have surely heard her footsteps. Curious, I peeked inside the storeroom. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Um… Pinkie Pie? You having trouble finding something?" I asked, not moving from the doorway.

"Nope! I found what I was looking for!" Her voice replied from right behind me.

I jumped slightly as I turned around to face her. "Wait a sec… How'd you get outta there without using this doorway?!"

The silly pink pony giggled, "I can't tell you that! It's a secret!"

I suspected that perhaps there was another door in the storeroom that led out front. But when I went inside to check, I found no other means to get into the room. I raised an eyebrow as I pondered this. Was Pinkie Pie able to teleport? Could she walk through walls like a ghost? It was then that I decided this was a question better left unanswered. I wanted to remain sane. "Some things about Pinkie Pie are not meant to be understood…"

After an hour or so of preparing treats, I took the time to look at the closest clock. "12:05…" I then looked at Pinkie and asked, "Is it OK if I take my lunch break now?"

She replied with a grin, "Sounds good to me! I know this is supposed to be a private meal with Fluttershy, but may I tag along too? I wanna start my new healthier diet now."

It did my heart good to hear that Pinkie Pie was quite serious about improving her diet. Not wanting to deny her company, I nodded, "OK then. Just don't bother Fluttershy, OK?"

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Oki doki loki! I'll go let Mrs. Cake know we're taking our lunch break now. You go on ahead!" I smiled as she ran out to the storefront while I slipped out through the back door.

I had walked for less than a minute before Pinkie Pie caught up to me. "What's the meeting spot? The café?" Once she was walking alongside me, Pinkie Pie began to perform her characteristic springy hop instead of walking.

"Yup. That's where we agreed to meet up. Anything you planning on ordering?" I replied while watching her hop.

"I hear spinach is a really healthy food, so I'll get some spinach pie or something." Pinkie Pie said with a smile. Spinach was also one of my favorite vegetables, so the mention of a pie with it got me feeling hungrier than usual.

The café was fairly busy that day. All but one table was taken outside. I recognized a few ponies among the customers. Namely Bon Bon, Lyra, Berry Punch, Daisy, Carrot Top, and even Derpy Hooves. We were quick to grab the last table and request a third menu from the waiter. As usual, I borrowed a stool from nearby so Fluttershy could use the stack of hay below the table as a seat.

While Pinkie Pie browsed her menu, I kept a constant eye out for any sign of Fluttershy. Knowing that she is a pegasus, I watched the sky. I did not wait long as a familiar yellow pegasus mare with a long pink mane and tail flew towards the café. I waved up at her to get her attention. She immediately made a shallow dive and landed right beside me. "Right on time, Fluttershy." I said with a smile.

My girlfriend grinned brightly as she took a seat next to me, "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

I shook my head, "Nope. You arrived right on schedule. And besides, even if you were late, Pinkie Pie here would've kept me company."

Fluttershy looked across the table to see Pinkie Pie smiling while waving at her. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along. I needed to get some healthier fare into my system."

Pinkie Pie's explanation seemed to surprise my lover as she asked, "Healthier…fare? That's… I'm amazed, Pinkie. I never knew you would actually believe Twilight's warnings."

Our friend giggled, "Actually, it was James who got through to me. He told me all about this nasty little disease or something called diabetes. Lots of people all over where he comes from have it, and even us ponies can get it! So, starting today, I'm gonna start eating healthier!" She then grinned at Fluttershy, "You're so lucky to have such a sweet guy as your boyfriend, Fluttershy. I'm kinda jealous, to be honest!"

I saw Fluttershy blush at Pinkie Pie's compliment. "Yes… I am very blessed to have met him…"

In response, I chuckled, "I'm not all that special. Really."

Pinkie Pie looked as if she was about to say something, but paused as Fluttershy leaned against me. "Maybe… But you're special to me." Fluttershy whispered.

"Awww… You two are such a great couple! Am I invited to the wedding?" Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

I replied, "Well… If we do get around to planning the date, we'll be sure to pass you an invite. Right, dear?" I looked down at Fluttershy and awaited her response.

"Oh, yes. And we could ask you to plan the after party since that's your special talent." Fluttershy said with a nod.

At the mention of the word 'party', Pinkie Pie grinned brightly, "Ooh, that'll be a fun challenge! I've only had to plan a wedding party once so far. It'll make for an interesting change of pace! I just hope I've still got the touch!"

As we conversed a while longer, the waiter approached our table. "Have you made your decision?"

Pinkie Pie spoke up while I looked through the pasta section of the menu. "I'll have a slice of spinach pie. What about you, Fluttershy?"

My girlfriend replied, "I think I'll have the same thing."

When the waiter turned to me, I found a pasta dish that had a butter, olive oil, and garlic sauce with spinach, diced tomatoes, and even scallops in it. The very thought of such a delicious combination made my mouth water. "I'll have one of these, please." I do not recall the name of the entrée, but the waiter nodded and headed back inside to place our orders.

Pinkie Pie gave me an odd stare as she asked, "Um… Did you just order something with MEAT in it?"

I replied, "You're one to talk. You gulped down a whole carp a few days ago when making that pie for Rarity."

Fluttershy stared at Pinkie Pie with an expression that seemed to say 'Are you serious?' before the silly pink pony chuckled, "Touché". The two of us laughed in unison.

"So, whatcha planning on after work, lovebirds?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smirk.

Fluttershy seemed too shy to offer a reply as she began to blush and stammer without offering a real answer. I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her and explained, "Well, I'm gonna pack my bags and move in with Fluttershy once I get off work. I mean, if we're lovers now, shouldn't we live together?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, "That's what couples are supposed to do…. Ooh!" I swear I thought I saw a glowing lightbulb above her head for an instant. But as I said earlier, some things about Pinkie Pie are not meant to be understood. It was for the best that I did not ask. "That just gave me an idea! I gotta plan a special party for somepony in a few days!"

"A…party? For who?" Fluttershy asked. I was also curious of where this sudden plan came from.

"It's. A. Se. Cret." Pinkie Pie replied with a mischievous grin.

Rather than try to pry further into something that probably did not concern me, I decided to change the subject. "So, Pinkie… Have any of those new recipes I've shared caught on besides the chocolate drops?"

She replied, "Oh, yeah! The blueberry pound cakes are really popular now! Most customers say the sugar on top gives it a satisfying crunch. And those chocolate drops are so versatile! Our most popular types are those with chocolate topped with icing. I've been getting all sorts of requests for other types of toppings too, like coconut and buttercream!"

Fluttershy added, "I've heard about those lately. And they're from where you come from, James?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Can't say I've ever made them myself while back home, but I pretty much grew up with them. I would often get my breakfast from a local bakery that sold the stuff during my school days."

"Then I'd love to try some. May I buy a few once we're done here?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Of course you can! We should have some fresh ones too!"

Not much time passed before the waiter returned with our orders. The slices of spinach pie looked appetizing, but my pasta dish made my mouth water with its aroma. Even my dining companions could not help staring at it. "Whoa, that looks awesome! I wish I ordered that instead!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she literally began to drool a river over her side of the table.

"Good grief, Pinkie. Get a towel!" I grumbled as I lifted mine and Fluttershy's entrees up to prevent the drool from reaching them. Fluttershy backed away from the table as well while wincing at the sight of the drool dripping off the table.

"Uh… Oops?" Pinkie Pie muttered with a blush. Fortunately, another table had opened up while waiting for our meals. So we moved over to that one instead.

"OK, now can we enjoy our food without anymore drool leakage?" I asked once we had made ourselves comfortable.

Pinkie Pie could only chuckle nervously, clearly embarrassed that she let her appetite get the better of her. Without further delay, the three of us started on our meals.

My entrée tasted every bit as delicious as I had expected. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie seemed to be enjoying their entrees as well. "Mmmm, who knew eating healthy could be so tasty?" Pinkie Pie said as she took another bite of her pie. Wait….. A Pie eating a pie. What delightful irony.

Fluttershy said little as she ate. Probably as a means to avoid distracting us from enjoying our food. We all finished less than a minute apart from each other. "Boy, that was yummy. Not sweet, but still really yummy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she rubbed her belly.

"Food doesn't have to be sweet to be good, ya know." I replied, equally satisfied with my meal.

"I enjoyed my time with you two. And the food was great too." Fluttershy said as she pulled some bits out of her mane. I had to wonder just how ponies carry money around without the aid of bags or purses. Well, yes. I remember that Rainbow Dash cannot carry bits with her unless she has a bag or something. But how does everyone else do it? I was tempted to ask, but chose not to as it was not necessary to know.

The three of us placed our payments on the table and turned to walk back to Sugarcube Corner together. However, Fluttershy spoke up, "Could you go on ahead? I need to talk to Derpy Hooves for a minute."

"OK, you do that. We'll walk slow so you're not left behind." I replied. Pinkie Pie and I began to make our way back to work as Fluttershy trotted over to the walleyed pegasus who was dining nearby.

We were probably around halfway to Sugarcube Corner by the time Fluttershy caught up to us. "What'd you need to chat with Derpy for? Needed a letter mailed right away?" Pinkie Pie asked as Fluttershy trotted alongside me.

"I just needed to place an order for delivery. She doesn't just work with letters, you know." The timid pegasus replied.

I was curious of just what other lines of work Derpy Hooves was involved in, but I felt it was not my place to ask. We arrived at Sugarcube Corner in a matter of minutes. Although she was not an employee, Fluttershy followed us into the kitchen.

"Right, you wanted a chocolate drop and blueberry pound cake?" I asked as I turned to Fluttershy. When she nodded, I went to fetch some fresh ones for her. "Here we go. Baked just this morning."

Fluttershy giggled as she looked at the two pastries. "And to think that these came from another land. I feel like I'm buying some exotic candy."

However, I replied, "Buying? Not this time. It's on me." I could not bring myself to ask for any money whatsoever from the love of my life. Even if I would not end up keeping the money.

"But… It's OK, James. I can afford it no problem. You don't have to buy it for me." Fluttershy replied with a blush. Her modesty truly made my heart melt.

"It's OK, Fluttershy. These don't cost much anyway. It won't be a big loss. I can handle it. Really. So please. Take them and enjoy them." I explained, hoping that she would accept my gift without an argument.

After a brief moment of silence, she finally gave in. "OK… But please don't treat me to everything, James. I don't want to be a burden."

I replied as I boxed up her order, "Don't worry. You're never a burden to me." I then placed a kiss on her cheek as I handed the box to her. "See you after work, honey." Fluttershy giggled quietly as she blushed, the box resting on her back. I then saw her off with a smile.

Pinkie Pie and I chatted casually with each other to help pass the time as we worked. Before I even knew it, the clock struck 6 PM. Right as I was putting on the finishing touches of a few cakes; there was a pop as a stream of confetti flew over my head.

"Congratulations, James! You just finished your first full day on the job!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she held a party popper in her mouth.

"Ugh… So what if I did? It's all because nothing came up that could've resulted in me being called away." I replied, not finding Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm to be very appropriate.

My light scolding seemed to work as Pinkie Pie giggled, "OK, OK, sorry. Just couldn't help myself in celebrating."

However, it was then that I realized that it was closing time. "Wait, it's time to close up shop already? Time sure flew by fast today. What do I do before I punch out?"

As if to answer me, Mr. Cake walked into the kitchen from the storefront. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The Mrs. and I handle closing time. You two are free to head on home whenever you're ready."

I nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Cake. I guess this means I'll see you Wednesday." I waved goodbye as I headed out the back door. I knew Pinkie Pie did not have to go anywhere as she lived right upstairs in the loft.

Now that I was free for the evening, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I wasted no time and took the most direct route I could back to Carousel Boutique. But along the way, I remembered that I still needed to borrow a certain book from the library. Certain that it would not take long; I made a detour for Twilight's home.

As usual, I peeked in through the window to make certain no one was near the front door. The only person near it was Owlowiscious. I then hurried to the door and rushed inside before anyone could beat me to it. "Who?" Owlowiscious hooted once he saw me.

"You should've been named Dr. Who, if you ask me." I replied as I stroked his feathers. But I then looked towards the stairs leading to Twilight's living quarters as the sound of hooves clopping drew near. In seconds, I saw the purple unicorn come into view.

"Oh… Good evening, James." She spoke softly. I noticed a distinct lack of her usual enthusiasm in her tone. Every time I had seen her until that day, she had always been very happy to see me.

"Are you OK, Twilight? You don't sound too good." I asked, concerned as I drew near.

My friend took a step back as her ears drooped. She was clearly upset about something and was probably not willing to tell me why. "Twilight… Is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

She sighed as she motioned for me to follow her upstairs. "I'd like to get comfortable first…" I followed her upstairs without a word.

When we reached the second floor, I took a moment to actually study the layout. There was a fireplace on one side and a small flight of stairs that led up to a higher floor in the room. Right next to the stairs was a glass door that led out to a balcony. There were a few bookcases around, but not nearly as many as on the first floor. There was even a large telescope extending through an open window on the upper floor. In all honesty, this floor did not bring to mind a library at all.

I watched as Twilight took a seat on the stairs that led to the upper floor. "OK then… Can I help you with anything?" She asked calmly.

I replied, "I should be asking that. You don't seem like yourself at the moment, Twilight. Are you feeling OK?"

My friend sighed, as she once again looked very distraught about something. "How did things turn out when you went to Fluttershy last night?"

I nodded in response, "It went very well. It started out awkward, but in the end, we became lovers… Is that all right? A human and pony falling in love with each other?"

Twilight nodded halfheartedly, "Yeah… It's all right… And I'm glad you two worked things out…"

I knew there was something she was not telling me as I noticed that Twilight was starting to tear up. "…But there's something you don't like about it, isn't there?"

It took a moment for Twilight to speak, "Yeah… I know Fluttershy is my friend and I would never want to hurt her… But…I envy her…"

From what I could see, it seemed that Twilight had become lovelorn overtime and seemed to unwillingly resent the fact that her friend had found love. "You mean, you wish it was you who found a boyfriend first?" I asked, curious of what she truly meant.

Her answer shocked me as she looked at me, as a tear fell from her eye, "No… I envy her because…..I was hoping…you would turn her feelings down so that I could have you…as a boyfriend."

I felt my body temperature spike as I began to sweat. "Twilight… You really mean that?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… But…in hindsight, I think it was best that it happened yesterday than today. I was planning on asking you out to a picnic for lunch today so I could confess my feelings for you in private…" She then gave me a very faint smile, "I'm actually kinda grateful that she decided to tell you about her feelings for you last night instead of today. It would've hurt more if you had told me at the picnic when I confessed to you."

As I watched, Twilight's smile dissolved into a crooked grimace as her tears began to fall more fluidly. "But… Why does it hurt? I know we can't be together, but….I can't accept it…"

I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart as I thought back to the time I was walking through Sweet Apple Acres. I remembered thinking about my six friends before settling on trying to win Fluttershy over. Before I had made my final decision, I remembered strongly considering Twilight Sparkle as a potential girlfriend as she felt like a great match for me. But now…

As I approached my friend, I felt as if I had made a terrible mistake. I took a seat by her and gently held her in my arms. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as I felt myself beginning to tear up.

Twilight's sobbing slightly weakened as I held her against me. "James… I know we can't be together… But…will we still see each other everyday?"

In response, I whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Twi… You're like the big sister I never had." It was true, after all. I have never had a sister in my family.

I felt Twilight's sobbing rapidly slow. She then spoke, "Big sister… But I thought you were older than me…" She then giggled a little for a moment.

"Twi…?" I asked, worried that she may hold a grudge against Fluttershy or me for breaking her heart.

"James… I think what I was most worried about was the thought of Fluttershy taking you away from me entirely. But if we can still see each other on a daily basis… I think I can live with that." I felt her embrace me with her forelegs, her face against my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're OK with this, Twilight?" I asked, amazed that she would be willing to give up her future with me as long as we could keep seeing each other everyday.

She nodded as she wiped her tears away, "I'm sure… Besides, I think Fluttershy needs you more than I do. Somepony who understands her quiet and nonviolent nature. Somepony like you. Please. Never leave her."

I smiled warmly as I placed my hand over her hoof, "I promise. Thank you for supporting us, Twilight."

We continued to embrace each other for a moment before Twilight suddenly gasped, "Actually, this gives me an idea!" She released her grip on me and ran over to a podium that had an ink quill and a blank scroll on it. "I think I learned something important from all this."

Curious of what she was doing, I walked up behind Twilight and looked over her shoulder as her horn was engulfed with a billowing aura. The quill rose out of its ink container and began to write. Twilight spoke aloud as she wrote. "Dear Princess Celestia. Today, I learned a very important, yet painful, lesson about both friendship and the concept of love. I have recently developed romantic feelings for my new friend, James. However, his feelings are directed towards my other friend Fluttershy. I learned that rejection hurts, especially when you lose that special somepony to a friend of yours. And while you may feel anger or envy towards them, you must put aside your feelings and accept their new bond in order to keep your friendship with each of them. I shall honor their bond and support them however I can, because while their bond may have become stronger and more intimate, they will always remain my friends. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight's handling of the situation truly amazed me as she was showing wisdom beyond her years. She then rolled up the scroll and set it on the podium. "I'll ask Spike to send this first thing in the morning. I doubt Princess Celestia will be expecting a report on such a deep subject." I nodded silently, still surprised by her levelheaded response.

My friend looked up at me and smiled, "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, James… I was just afraid of losing you as a friend more than anything. But you're not going to abandon me, right?"

The thought of losing any of my six pony friends was actually very disheartening to me. I reached out and stroked her mane, "No way. I'm never leaving you girls. Without you….. Actually, I don't even want to think about that."

My hesitation seemed to pique Twilight's curiosity as she asked, "Without us… James, what are we to you? Just how important are we in your eyes?"

I took a moment to think deeply on my answer. Once I knew what I was going to say, I took a seat on the stairs that led up to the upper floor. "I'll say it like this… When I first arrived in Equestria, I literally had nothing but the clothes on my back and the stuff in my pockets. I was completely lost and alone. I was scared and not sure of what was going to happen to me. But then you six…"

I smiled warmly as I closed my eyes and remembered my welcoming party during the evening of my first day in Equestria. "You girls had never even met me before. You knew nothing about me, and yet you still helped me. That day, each of you became important parts of my life." I then sighed, "Twilight… I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. Applejack. Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy. Rarity. Rainbow Dash. And you. The six of you…have made my life worth living."

My words seemed to touch Twilight deeply as she began to tear up with a smile. "You…really mean that?"

I nodded, "Before I ended up in Equestria, I was very uncertain of my future. But now, I feel at ease about my place in this world. And it's all thanks to you girls." I then frowned, "If I lost either of you… Or worse, if I lost all of you…"

Twilight spoke up, "Your life would be as empty as possible, wouldn't it?"

I sighed in response, "Not just empty. It would be… I would essentially be dead. My life would be virtually over."

My unicorn friend approached me and rested her hoof on my shoulder. "I promise that will never happen. Because…I know each of us can't bear the thought of losing you either. Life without you would never be the same. Sure, we would still have each other. But…it would be like a piece of a puzzle that has been lost forever. No matter how enjoyable our lives are, it will never be complete." She then embraced me and whispered; "I don't know who or what brought you to Equestria, James. But I'm grateful you did come here."

I muttered lightly as I embraced her as well, "So am I…"

After a moment more, Twilight giggled, "OK, I think that's enough sentimental subject matter for one day. We shouldn't dwell too long on stuff like that. Now then, is there anything I can help you with?"

It was only then that I remembered why I had even come to the library in the first place. "Oh, right. I was looking for a book that has detailed information on the flora and fauna of Equestria. That encyclopedia you lent me is good, but…"

Twilight nodded, "But you need something with a little more, right? I think a copy of 'Natural Wonders of Equestria' is what you need. Right this way." I followed her downstairs, where she picked out a book from the many rows that lined the wall.

"Many thanks, Twi." I said with a smile as I took the book in my hands. "I'll return this once I'm done with it."

"Feel free to bring it on back whenever you wish. There's no late fees, you know." Twilight replied as she nuzzled me.

Before I left, I asked, "Come to think of it, where's Spike? I don't think I've seen him today."

The purple unicorn smiled, "Oh, he's been out and about with his chores. He's a pretty busy little guy. He should be back soon since his bedtime is in a couple of hours."

"OK then. Tell him I said hi." I then made my way towards the front door.

"James… Before you go?" Twilight spoke up as I reached for the doorknob. When I turned to face her, she smiled warmly, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you. OK?"

I felt an immense feeling of reassurance at Twilight's words. Something in my gut told me that even if the entire world were to turn against me, I would still have Twilight Sparkle at my side. I think I was blushing as I replied, "Thank you, Twilight… Sweet dreams." I waved goodbye and headed on my way home.

The sun was just on the verge of setting when I reached Carousel Boutique. Upon stepping inside, I found Applejack talking to Rarity while wearing a pair of saddlebags. "Much obliged, Rarity. And how're the other dress repairs comin' along?" Applejack asked my landlord.

"Oh, they're coming along steadily. I have other orders to fill, so I can't work on them all the time. But don't worry! They'll all be in pristine shape by the time the Grand Galloping Gala arrives." Rarity replied with a smile.

I did not want to interrupt the two mares, but I did not go undetected for long. Rarity noticed me behind Applejack almost immediately and trotted over to me. "Welcome home, James! I don't believe you've ever come home this late before. You stay for a full day at work?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it was a pretty good day. Pinkie Pie kept things fun for me."

Applejack then approached me and asked, "Ya know, I never saw ya this mornin'. Sleep in today?"

She was right. With the exception of Rarity, Applejack was usually the first friend I saw everyday. It was rather unusual that I did not see her that morning. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had a feeling something was a little off this morning. And now I know what. I never saw my favorite country girl hauling her prized apples through town."

The farm pony chuckled, "So, I'm yer favorite now? Well, I must be, seein' as how there ain't any other farm fillies in Ponyville. Well, unless ya count Apple Bloom and Granny Apple Smith, that is."

Until then, I had no knowledge of Applejack's grandmother. I wanted to ask her to tell me more about her, but I did not want to keep her, as it seemed she was on the verge of leaving. "I'll have to say hi to them next time I wander into Sweet Apple Acres. Please give them my regards."

Applejack nodded, "I sure will. But now I gotta head on back ta lock up the barn fer the night. See y'all later!" Rarity and I bid Applejack farewell as she trotted out the door.

Before I could say anything, Rarity approached me with a smile, "Now that you're here, there is something I must show you." Her horn began to shimmer as something was levitated over to us. I recognized it as her failed attempt at making a pair of blue jeans for me. The only difference was that it now had a long strap bolted to the sides, allowing it to be worn over the shoulder. "Remember how you said you could use it to carry groceries if I added a strap to it? Well, that is exactly what I did!"

I chuckled as I slipped the strap over me so the 'bag' was resting against my side. "Thanks again, Rarity. But now I need to pack my bags. I promised I would move in with Fluttershy after work today."

My revelation seemed to surprise Rarity, but she then solemnly nodded, "I understand. She is your betrothed, after all. I'll go gather up your old clothes."

As Rarity headed for the edge of the main workroom, I asked, "Rarity, is something wrong? You sounded…..displeased."

The beautiful unicorn turned to face me and smiled, "Oh, it's not what you think, darling. I know that Fluttershy is most precious to you. Although…I confess that I will miss your company. You truly have been a likeable guest to me."

I approached my landlord and stroked her lovely mane. "That doesn't mean you won't ever see me again. I promise I'll stop by here at least once a day just to say hello. You've done a lot for me, Rarity. And I'm grateful for your generosity."

Rarity giggled, "I know that. It's just… With the exception of visits from Sweetie Belle, the only company I have is Opal. And let's just say she isn't always the sociable type."

I nodded, knowing Opal had a habit at swiping at others with her claws when not in the mood to be approached. "Well… How about you drop by the spa tomorrow? I start working there. And my work days are Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

Rarity looked up at me and grinned, "Ooh, then I will certainly stop by just to feel your magic touch. When do you head into work tomorrow?"

I thought back to the previous day. "Um… I think at 11 AM… Do you know if there's a dress code?"

"Oh, I doubt it. Most ponies don't wear much to begin with, so I'm sure you can wear whatever you deem fit for the job." Rarity replied as she gathered up my clothes.

As I fetched the encyclopedia I had borrowed from Twilight days earlier, I asked, "Rarity, would it be OK with you if I left my formal clothes here?"

My landlord nodded, "That is fine. I will make sure it stays in pristine condition for you."

In a matter of minutes, I checked the contents of my bag. "My t-shirt, shorts, a few pairs of socks, that encyclopedia, a copy of 'Natural Wonders of Equestria', my camera… Is there anything I'm forgetting?"

Rarity replied, "I do not believe so. But if you do happen to forget something and I happen across it, I will send it along to you."

I nodded and got down on one knee, "Thanks again, Rarity. I really enjoyed my time here with you, but it's time I change homes. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

The unicorn placed a sweet kiss on my cheek, "Definitely. Expect me around 2 PM tomorrow. And do take care on your way over to Fluttershy's, darling." I chuckled as I embraced her gently. Once we had said our goodbyes, I headed out the door with my belongings at my side.

The sun had just started to set as I passed through the town square. Fairly few ponies were walking the streets at the time. Summer was on its last legs as August was nearly over. As a result, night had begun to come sooner. But as I walked through Ponyville, I took a moment to take in the sights and sounds around me. The air was calm and warm as the hissing of cicadas filled the air. I closed my eyes as I took in the scent of evening meals being prepared. Tomorrow will be the last day of my first full week in Equestria. And strangely enough, I felt more at home here than I had ever felt back on Earth. These ponies were nothing like me. And yet, I… "Equestria is the closest thing to paradise I've ever heard of." I muttered quietly. It was true. While this world certainly had some problems, there were far fewer than those that plagued my homeland.

I casually resumed my walk towards Fluttershy's cottage, glancing around at my surroundings as the sky bathed the area in a gentle orange light. But my eyes then glanced upwards as I saw a moving trailer being pulled through the air by a pair of pegasi. To my surprise, Derpy Hooves was flying alongside it. "She deals with packages too?" I muttered out loud. But right then, I noticed Rainbow Dash pass by the trailer before she swooped down towards me.

"Whoa, this is an all-time late for me meeting you in a day. Where ya been?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was right. I was talking to her for the first time that day and it was almost nightfall.

"I've been around. Mainly just doing my job over at Sugarcube Corner. I didn't get out until closing time today, which probably explains why we didn't meet earlier in the day." I replied, feeling very glad to see my boisterous friend.

"That reminds me. What are your work hours?" She asked upon landing before me.

I replied, "Well, I work at Sugarcube Corner on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Starting tomorrow, I start working at the spa on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. For my days at Sugarcube Corner, I work from 11 AM until closing time. I'm also allowed a one-hour break for lunch. I usually take it at 12:15. As for the spa, I think I start at…uh…10:30, I think? Not sure when I get out though. I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to have lunch breaks yet."

Rainbow Dash began to hover around me, "Oh, I'm sure the spa sisters take lunch breaks everyday. They'll probably let you take a break too if you ask." She then draped herself across my shoulders, her upper body hanging over one with her lower body over the other.

I looked at the rainbow-mane pegasus, finding our faces were now barely an inch apart. "You know… You're a lot lighter than you look."

She snickered, "Well, duh. Pegasi have to be light in order to fly. If we were as heavy as earth ponies and unicorns, we wouldn't even be able to get our hooves off the ground!" After the two of us chuckled together for a moment, Rainbow Dash asked, "Come to think of it, what're you doing out here at this hour? Taking an evening walk?"

I began to walk with my friend draped across my shoulders. "Well, I guess you can say that. I'm taking an evening walk, but my destination is Fluttershy's cottage since I'm moving in once I get there."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Ooh, your first night together, huh? You gonna do IT with her?"

It? What was she referring to? A game of 'spin the bottle'? "Not sure I follow. Care to enlighten me?" I asked in return.

I felt a twinge of uncertainty as Rainbow Dash jumped down from my shoulders. "You're a pretty modest guy, aren't you? You ever hear of innuendoes?" I nodded silently. "Then you probably know what I mean by 'plough her corn field' or let her 'climb your ladder'. Right?"

Rainbow Dash's straightforward references to…that particular activity made me wince. However, I was not entirely surprised. With her being as wild as she is, I had long suspected that Rainbow Dash was slightly perverted as well. I replied with a suppressed chuckle, "I'm not sure if humans and ponies even work like that. Besides, Fluttershy's way too reserved for that kind of stuff. She would probably faint if I asked her to…..do THAT with me."

As anyone would know, human and pony anatomy are vastly different. I doubt that Fluttershy and I are even compatible. However, my claims did nothing to dissuade Rainbow Dash. "Oh, come on. I know you think us fillies are easy on the eyes." She then turned her back to me and began to sway her hindquarters at me. "I'll bet you want some of Fluttershy's smoking-hot flank. Dontcha?" I facepalmed at her brazen display, not able to understand why she would do such a thing in the middle of town. Fortunately, her tail prevented me from seeing anything too explicit. And, though I am embarrassed to admit this, her display was proving to be rather arousing.

"Rainbow Dash… Not in public. Please." I grumbled out loud. I suspect it was only then that she realized that others were staring at her.

My pegasus friend regained her composure with a nervous grin on her face. "Eheheheh…. Um… Don't mind me. Just lost my balance for a second." The other ponies around us continued to stare for a moment as they went about their business.

"Rainbow Dash… Just how unladylike can you possibly get?" A familiar voice spoke in a disgusted tone from behind me.

"Oh boy….. You saw that, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash replied, clearly embarrassed that one of her friends had witnessed her more promiscuous side.

"Oh, hey there, Rarity. Um… Not to be rude, but was that normal behavior for Rainbow Dash?" I asked upon seeing my former landlord approaching us.

Before she could reply, Rarity was interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "Whoa, don't go thinking I'm really like that! I'm not some cheap whore! I'm still a virgin! I was just having some fun with him! Uh…. Just not THAT kinda fun." It was rather entertaining to see Rainbow Dash flustering over such a sensitive subject like that.

"Yes, I know. As naughty as you can be, I know that you are not at all like a prostitute. But that is beside the point." Rarity then turned to me and smiled, "I came here to bring you something, James. It turns out you left just one little thing behind." Her horn was engulfed in a billowing aura as a slip of golden paper emerged from her mane.

I recognized the slip of paper almost immediately. "I had a hunch I was forgetting something. That's my ticket to the Triple G, isn't it?"

Rarity nodded, "If you mean the Grand Galloping Gala, yes. Take great care not to lose it. I doubt replacements are ever given."

I nodded, "I'll keep it together with Fluttershy's. What about you, Rainbow? You still have yours?"

Our pegasus friend nodded, "You're kidding, right? There's no way I would lose something that important. It's still safe and sound in my house."

Rarity nodded before looking back at me and smiling, "Well, that was all I needed to do. You enjoy your first night with Fluttershy, darling." I thanked her and watched as she headed back home.

Rainbow Dash accompanied me as I headed towards the western edge of Ponyville. She asked, "Ya know, speaking of the spa, I think I'll let Applejack and Twilight know. I'm sure they'd like to get some of your magic touch. At least, that's what Rarity called it."

I shrugged, "What is it with ponies and my fingers? Am I really all that special because I have hands instead of hooves? Even Spike has hands with fingers."

My pegasus friend snickered, "Don't ask me. I'm not really into beauty stuff, so spas aren't one of my preferred hangouts."

Before long, we reached the meadow that spanned the area between Ponyville and Fluttershy's home. "Well, this is as far as I go. Since this night's gonna be all about you and Fluttershy, I probably should leave you two be." Rainbow Dash explained as she began to hover.

"Thanks, Rainbow. I'll try to see you earlier tomorrow." I replied while I stroked her mane.

"Heheh, no problem. And before I forget, just remember that Fluttershy does NOT like it rough. See ya around!" Rainbow said with a grin before she took off for home.

As I watched my friend fly away, I grumbled loudly, "Rainbow Dash… How the hell did you even get that information?!"

I tried to not think about anything perverted as I approached Fluttershy's home. But when it came into view, I found the same moving trailer from before right above the cottage. Right outside the front door was Fluttershy and Derpy Hooves. My girlfriend seemed to be signing a piece of paper on a clipboard that was hanging from the mailmare's mouth. "Fluttershy ordered something big?" I asked out loud as I quickened my pace.

Just as Derpy Hooves was about to fly back up to the moving trailer, she and Fluttershy looked my way. "Oh, hello! You're just in time to try it out!" Derpy said as she placed the clipboard in the satchel hanging from her shoulder.

Of course, I had no knowledge of what she meant. "Try what out? I didn't order anything."

Fluttershy then smiled, "It's what I ordered today after lunch. Since we're going to be living together as a couple, I thought we should share the same bed. The only problem was that it wasn't big enough for both of us. So I ordered a bigger one today and sold my old one."

I had not even seen her previous bed, but I took Fluttershy's word for it. "Oh, I get it. It's good that you thought ahead, honey." I blushed as Derpy giggled at my use of a pet name towards Fluttershy.

"OK, I should let you two lovebirds get 'cozy'. Bye now!" Derpy Hooves waved as she flew back up to the trailer and spoke to the two pegasi who were pulling it. They then flew back towards Ponyville, leaving the two of us alone.

"So… It's just us now, huh?" I asked, slightly nervous that this would be my first time spending the night with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded with a blush, "Yes… I'm pretty excited about it…" I would not know it just by looking at her since Fluttershy did not show excitement very well.

Before we went inside, I took a look at the area outside Fluttershy's home. "If it's all right with you, may I take a look around out here first?"

She nodded, "Oh, you're very welcome to. But may I go too?"

I smiled, "It's your house, Fluttershy. I can't tell you what to do around it." I then began to walk to the left side of the cottage with Fluttershy trotting alongside me.

Just to the side of the cottage, we found Angel sleeping soundly in his dog…or rather rabbit house. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he kinda picky about who he's nice to?" I asked, since Angel would often look at me with a stern expression.

Fluttershy replied, "Well, I have gotten some complaints from my friends about him. But I think he likes you." She then asked, "Wait… Was it Angel who brought you that love letter yesterday?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but he seemed kinda annoyed about it. Almost like it was a bother for him to do it."

In response, Fluttershy blushed, "Maybe he got tired of waiting for me to send it to you. He does have a habit of trying to help me be more honest with my friends."

I paused for a moment while I looked at the sleeping rabbit. "If he hadn't brought me that note…"

Fluttershy completed my sentence. "We might not have been brought together… Oh, Angel… It's like he's our own little cupid."

I chuckled, "Yup. But I'll be darned if that white rabbit led me to Equestria through a rabbit hole just so I could meet you." The two of us laughed lightly together.

When we reached the area behind Fluttershy's cottage, I paused as I found a penned area with a few chickens milling about. There were six in all, with three being white, two being a golden hue, and one being brown. A coop stood at one end of the pen just under a tree. It was not quite nighttime yet, so the hens had good reason to not be roosting at the time. "You keep chickens?" I asked as I approached the pen.

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "Oh, yes. They're very sweet girls and they give me plenty of eggs to sell to Sugarcube Corner."

I know not all people find farm animals to be cute, but I personally find chickens to be adorable. When I stepped into the pen, the chickens distanced themselves from me. I was hardly surprised since chickens can be…well…chickens. By which I mean timid. Fluttershy seemed to notice this before she jumped the low fence and made a familiar clicking noise with her mouth. The kind of noise people make to try and earn an animal's trust. "It's OK, girls. James here is my boyfriend. And he's really sweet with animals."

Fluttershy's steady coaxing caused the chickens to steadily approach us. She remained close to me to insure that for them to approach her, they would have to get near me as well. One of the white hens walked over to me and clucked softly while pecking at the ground. I reached out and gently caressed her feathers.

"Aww, I think Elizabeak likes you now." Fluttershy said with a smile. Tickled that such a cute little hen would open up to me, I gently reached down and picked her up in my arms. 'Elizabeak' did not struggle and even seemed to nestle in my arms as if to take a nap.

I brought my face close to Elizabeak and nuzzled her while one hand stroked her back. "Pet the chicken… Pet the chicken…" I muttered in a quiet yet goofy tone. If you who are reading this happen to know where that quote came from, congratulations.

Once I had spent enough time getting to know Fluttershy's feathered friends, the two of us looped around the side of her house and stepped inside. However, I turned and looked out through the open top half of the door at the natural landscape. "Man… This brings back memories." I muttered aloud.

Fluttershy approached me and asked, "Memories? But I thought you haven't been in Equestria for very long."

I nodded, "True, but I was referring to memories from my past. Seeing this place reminds me of my grandmother's house. I used to spend every weekend of my childhood out at that place. It was nestled in a little cul-de-sac out in the county. It was a tiny and quiet little neighborhood with plenty of greenery and even a little forest nearby that I would sometimes take a peek in. She eventually had a patio and fishpond constructed in the backyard. When that happened, I spent more time hanging out there than playing video games indoors. God, I loved that place. It's a crying shame she had to move away from there after my grandfather died… I mean, sure. She moved in right next to me at home, but…" I then sighed, "My days out there were some of the best days of my childhood and teenage years…"

I remained silent for a moment as Fluttershy leaned against the lower half of the front door with her forelegs resting over the top. "It sounds like a place I would've liked to live."

"To be honest, the location of the house was kinda like this one. Away from the hustle and bustle of the urban landscape." I then smiled at my girlfriend, "Your home is my dream house. This is the kind of house I've always wanted to live in."

Fluttershy giggled, "I'm glad to hear that. I was actually a little worried that my house wouldn't be to your liking. Is it really that perfect?"

I placed my hand over her hoof, "Well, it is in my eyes. In all honesty, Rarity's place wasn't entirely to my liking. The living room and bathroom was nice, but the rest was…I dunno. Maybe I didn't spend enough time there to fully appreciate it."

"Well, I really hope you enjoy your time here, James. But now that it's getting late, is there anything you'd like to do?" Fluttershy replied as she moved me back so she could close the door.

As I thought of something to do, I remembered a question I wanted to ask. "Oh, right. You remember earlier today? On how you wanted to wait until we were alone?"

Fluttershy looked at me with a baffled expression. "Until we are alone? Well, we're alone now. But what did you….. Oh…my…" She blushed deeply, probably because she just remembered what I was referring to.

"Is it really that embarrassing to talk about? You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." I spoke, concerned that she felt I was trying to force her into explaining.

She replied, "No, I'll tell you. Lovers shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Fluttershy took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's about 'clopping', right?"

I nodded, remembering what it was called. She then explained, "Well… It's a slang term, as I said before… It involves…"

I froze as I suddenly realized what 'clopping' is. "You mean... Well...that's unexpected..."

The timid pegasus mare nodded with a deep blush. She did not even speak and tried to avoid eye contact. I then asked, "And…what do you think about when you…clop?"

She replied with a barely audible squeak. "Y-you…"

I was both flattered and shocked at Fluttershy's revelation. How could she even find a human male physically attractive when she knows nothing of how one looks without any clothing? Granted, I know she loved me at the time. But…was that really enough?

"Um… Bathroom?" I asked. I felt myself becoming hot, so I felt the need for a cool shower.

"It's upstairs… Just use the first door you see…" Fluttershy muttered in response. I silently went up the stairs, still reeling from Fluttershy's confession.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I found the new bed Fluttershy had purchased. It was fairly wide, just wide enough for both of us to sleep in. A window that overlooked the area behind the cottage was just behind one side of it. "Looks just right." I muttered softly. I then noticed the only door in the room and peeked inside.

Fluttershy's bathroom was a little more spacious than Rarity's, but it had a humbler feel to it. The bathtub was in an unusual location, positioned right up against the only window in the room. Fortunately, teal curtains hung near the window to provide cover if needed. It almost looked like a modified wooden tub like the kind used for bobbing for apples during my welcoming party. While smaller than the bathtubs back home, it was wide enough for me to sit down in. The showerhead was also of a lower elevation than desired, so the only way for me to use it effectively would be to sit down. The faucet looked more like one you would see outdoors, but the showerhead could be attached easily. Yellow shower curtains hung from a metal half circle above the bathtub that went all the way around to provide privacy. They were decorated with a floral pattern, something I would expect from Fluttershy. Not wanting to wait any longer, I turned on the shower and began to undress while waiting for the water to heat up.

As I was about to take off my shoes, I took another look at my surroundings. The walls were mostly shades of green while there was even a wooden green cabinet in one corner. Various small shelves stuck out from the walls, holding either bottles of soap or conditioner or flowers in vases. But what caught my eye the most was an old-fashioned humidifier against one side of the bathroom. "Whoa… Haven't seen one of those since my elementary school days." I muttered out loud. There were also…a pair of…birdhouses hanging from the ceiling…

"Oh, for the love of… How am I supposed to get any privacy?" I grumbled as I looked inside them. The ceiling was low enough for me to peer inside them without having to get up on a stool. To my relief, I found that they were unoccupied. "I guess they're just for décor… Birds must be some of Fluttershy's favorite animals." Not wanting to stall any longer, I slid off my shoes.

Just after I had removed my shoes and socks, I heard a knock at the door. I did not leave it locked, so I waited for Fluttershy to enter. I mean the only other person in the cottage at the time was Fluttershy, so who else could it have been? The door soon creaked as my girlfriend peeked through the opening. "Um… James? If it's all right with you… May I…wait in here for you to finish? I promise I won't peek."

I nodded, "OK. But wait three minutes so I can undress first. I don't think you want to see what a male human looks like under his clothes." Fluttershy replied with a light squeak before backing away and out of sight. She pulled the door shut, but left it open a tiny crack. Probably just so she could hear me when I was behind the curtain.

Once I had undressed and stepped into the bathtub, I closed the curtains around me. After another minute or so, I heard the door close when Fluttershy entered the room. The shower curtain was fairly sheer, so I could make out her form behind it. "Is the shower to your liking, James?" The timid pegasus mare asked from behind the curtain.

"Actually, it feels just right. But do I have to be careful about how much hot water I use?" I asked, having a habit of taking long showers and being afraid of running her water and gas bills through the roof.

I heard her giggle lightly before replying, "No, you don't have to worry about that. The hot water tank is heated by dragon fire that never goes out. It runs out slowly and reheats quickly. And don't worry about the water. Mine comes from an underground stream. But everything that goes down the drain goes to a water treatment plant in Ponyville for conversion into fertilizer."

The mention of dragon fire as a heat source surprised me, not expecting a renewable energy source to be in use instead of natural gas. "Wow… Sounds like Equestria is a friend to the environment. I'm loving this place even more now."

I watched as Fluttershy's silhouette took a seat right beside the bathtub. I paid her no mind as I took a seat in it. I then browsed the soap and shampoo that was stacked at the front of the tub. Not surprisingly, they were all a type of natural bathing supplies that seemed to have a lovely flowery fragrance. "No wonder she always smells so pretty." I muttered under my breath.

The first thing I did was wash my hair. I bowed my head to make certain it was right in the middle of the falling water before lifting it out of range. I scrubbed the shampoo into my soaked hair while allowing the water to wash over the rest of me. But as I rinsed my hair out, I thought I heard a whisper of sorts over the sound of the water crashing down on me. Although...I suppose it would be improper to go into detail on what occurred shortly after that. My apologies, but what happened then is for my memory only.

Some time later, I carried Fluttershy into her bedroom while clad in just my boxers. She had finally regained her senses and was unusually clingy as she constantly nuzzled me. "Feeling better, Fluttershy?" I asked as she leaned her head against my chest.

"I feel…wonderful… It almost feels like nothing can possibly go wrong now…" She said with a calm smile. My lover then looked up at me and blushed, "I love you, James… Oh so much. I just wish I knew how to express it….."

Once we were at the bed, I set her down on one side and pulled the covers down on the other. "Well… I can sum up how I feel about you like this." I then explained, "With all the conveniences and technology my homeland has, I would still choose living with you over having them."

She then asked, "But….. But aren't things here in Ponyville a little primitive compared to where you're from? Wouldn't you rather live back home?"

I replied as I pulled the covers over her, "No. You're far more important to me. And…I really hope I never go back. Because I found someone who truly makes me happy to be alive." I then kissed her on the forehead.

Fluttershy stared at me with a smile before tears began to form in her eyes. "You…make me feel so special… So complete… I don't even want to think about life without you, James…" She reached out and embraced me with her forelegs as her tears spilled over.

"I won't ever leave, Fluttershy… The only way I'll ever leave you is through death." I whispered while cuddling with her.

"I… I hope that day doesn't come for a very long time…" The beautiful pegasus whispered in response.

I am writing this entry while resting in bed beside Fluttershy. Our first night together has ended splendidly and I am feeling happier than I have ever felt in a very long time… Fluttershy, I know you are looking over my shoulder. I am sorry if the sound of the quill scratching against paper is keeping you awake. I will be done soon.

All right, she has set her head back down to sleep. Now then, time to finish up this journal. As I said, Fluttershy and I are now officially lovers. And….. Excuse me. I just teared up for a moment as I thought about what will happen once we have a foal together. Will it be a healthy little colt? A beautiful charming filly? I suppose it is far too early to say. But I am actually looking forward to it.

So much can happen now, but I will look toward the future with a smile. As long as I am with the woman I love, it feels like everything is better. And now, I am off to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend by my side.

Fluttershy… I only wish I could effectively describe how much you mean to me. I hope I can someday soon.


	7. Risks of Exotic Romance

"Wake up, little sleepyhead." Those were the first words I heard as I slowly awoke inside Fluttershy's cottage. "It's kinda late in the morning, James. You must be a heavy sleeper." Fluttershy spoke softly as she looked down at me while standing on the bed.

At the sight of Fluttershy's adorable face looking at me, I smiled, "That's the best sight I've woken up to all week." My girlfriend giggled as a faint blush added some red to her face.

"Speaking of a week, this is the last day of your first full week in Equestria. How do you feel now that you've been living here for several days?" Fluttershy asked as she hopped down from the bed.

I replied honestly, "I feel…..amazing. I've got wonderful friends. The air is clean and refreshing. I have a steady job. And now I've got the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Life here is far better than life back home… Oh, wait. Equestria IS my home now."

The timid pegasus mare before me bowed her head, "Am I really that perfect to you? I know I have a lot of flaws…"

I stood up from the bed and approached her before getting down on one knee. "I have flaws too. No one's perfect, honey. But you're perfect to me." It was true. If Fluttershy had any flaws, I felt that they were minor at most.

Fluttershy responded to my words of encouragement with a brief kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad to have met you, James… I…love you…" She then nuzzled me gently while barely blushing at all.

Before I could forget, I asked, "What time is it anyway? Am I late for work?"

Fluttershy glanced over at a small clock that was resting on a shelf. "It's just a little past 10 AM. Did you say you had to be at the spa at 11?"

I nodded as I went over to get some clean clothes. "Yup. It's my first day on the job. Is there anything you'd like me to pick up on my way home from work?"

She paused for a moment before replying, "Well, could you pick up some apples from the market? Preferably golden delicious ones. I was thinking of making a pie today."

Fluttershy surely knew her stuff when it came to baking. Golden delicious apples are ideal for the job. "I'll make a mental note. Actually, I'll stop by on my way to work to ask for Applejack to bring a bundle by. Just in case she's closed up shop for the evening by the time I get off work." I replied as I slid my shorts and t-shirt on.

Just before I could put my shoes and socks on, Fluttershy came up behind me and embraced me with her face against my back. "Um… Fluttershy?" I asked, puzzled by this display of affection.

"I love you." She replied softly.

Her words touched me, almost as if proving that my memories of the previous night were true. "May I turn around, please?" I asked. Fluttershy released her grip on me, allowing me to turn around. I then threw my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

I smiled as I felt Fluttershy embrace me with her forelegs. "I'm so glad you came to Equestria… I only wish I knew who brought you here so I can give them my thanks."

I nodded in agreement, "Same here. Don't know who did it, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't grateful." I stood up and looked out the window that overlooked the area behind Fluttershy's cottage. "Coming to Equestria was the best thing to ever happen to me. This world is the closest thing to a utopia I've ever seen."

Fluttershy propped herself up on the windowsill with her forelegs and nodded, "It is a very peaceful land. But I wouldn't say it's a true utopia. We have our share of troubles and not everypony is without sin. Even I've done some things I still regret…"

I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to me. "Likewise… Nopony can truly say they're free of sin… Huh?" I winced as I realized what I just said. "Fluttershy… Did I just say 'nopony' instead of 'no one' a second ago?"

My girlfriend giggled, "I think you did. But there's nothing wrong with that. I think it's cute when you say it."

I retorted, "But it's not funny when other ponies say it? How does that work?" We both chuckled in unison.

I watched as Fluttershy went downstairs. I then slid on some clean socks and shoes and followed her. But just before leaving, I noticed some odd…..decorations? All across the living room near the walls and spiraling around the fireplace were numerous tiny stairways. There were also a few birdhouses near them. There were even a few narrow walkways hanging from the ceiling. At the end of each stairway and walkway was a hole in the wall or ceiling that seemed just large enough for a squirrel to pass through. "Um… Honey? What exactly are up with these…er…knickknacks?"

Fluttershy was just about to head out the front door when I asked. She looked at where I was pointing and smiled, "Oh, these? Those are for all my little friends who come and go as they please… Oh, there's one now!" A chipmunk came out of one hole in the ceiling and scampered across one of the walkways that seemed to lead towards the kitchen. I chuckled as the little critter disappeared through the hole in the wall at the end.

"I hope you don't mind us having some guests at times. All of the animals that live in my house are well-behaved and never cause any trouble." Fluttershy explained with her beautiful cyan eyes gazing up at me.

I replied, "Actually, I think that's pretty cool. I've heard of houses where I'm from that have similar stuff that allow cats to go wherever they want throughout the house without getting in the way of their owners. Never thought I'd ever live in one."

My lover smiled, "So I wasn't the only one who thought of using that design? I guess great minds think alike." She then turned and opened the front door for me, "But anyway, I shouldn't be keeping you. I'll get out of your way so you can hurry to work. Tell Lotus and Aloe I said hi please."

"Will do, honey. See you this evening." I replied just before kissing her goodbye. I then followed the path across the bridge that spanned the brook in front of her cottage and headed towards Ponyville. But before I went too far, I turned and waved at Fluttershy. She was standing at the doorway and waved back at me. I then turned and made my way into the meadow that separated my home from Ponyville.

Upon entering Ponyville, I saw many familiar faces going about their daily routines. Derpy Hooves was delivering letters, Rainbow Dash was napping on a cloud, and Applejack was pulling a cart of apples to market…. Wait. Applejack? "Just who I wanted to see." I muttered as I quickened my pace to catch up to her.

"Morning, AJ. Still in the middle of harvest season?" I asked once I was right behind her.

The farm pony looked over her shoulder at me and grinned, "Howdy, James! What can I do ya for?"

I looked over the cart she was pulling. It was filled to the brim with red and yellow apples. "Well, I don't have enough time to make a roundtrip. If you have time, could you deliver…say…a dozen golden delicious apples to Fluttershy's cottage today? She wanted…um….. I guess a dozen will do."

The farm pony nodded, "Sure thing, James. It'll be easy since she lives just north of my place. I'll save a dozen for 'er. Y'all buying now, or would ya like me to bill ya?"

I nodded as I reached into my pocket, "I'll handle the payment. How much for a dozen?"

Applejack replied, "Six bits fer a dozen. Just slip 'em under my hat."

I smiled as I pulled out six bits and placed them under Applejack's hat. "Much obliged, pardner. I'll stop on by Fluttershy's once I sell the rest of this haul. Wanna just chat fer now on the way to market?" Applejack asked once she made certain that her hat was on tight to prevent the cash from sliding out.

Having nothing better to do for the time being, I nodded, "Sure thing. Just lead on." I walked alongside Applejack as she headed towards the marketplace in Ponyville.

After a moment of friendly chatter, Applejack asked, "Come to think of it, how'd y'all get all the way over to the west side of town? Dontcha work at Sugarcube Corner? Ya went right past it if ya came this far."

I chuckled, "I didn't come into town from the southeast. I came into town from the west. I moved out of Rarity's house yesterday and moved in with Fluttershy."

Applejack stared for a moment before asking, "Um… And just why did ya wanna do that? Granted, it's away from the hustle and bustle of Ponyville, but I thought ya were right at home at the Carousel Boutique. And last I checked, Fluttershy doesn't have any guest rooms."

I replied, "That's why she sold her old bed and bought a bigger one yesterday. So we could share it."

My friend paused for a moment, apparently trying to comprehend what I told her. But she then smirked, "Fluttershy ain't the kinda girl who would share a bed with some guy, even if they're friends. For 'er to share a bed with ya…" She then stopped and stared me right in the eye, "Y'all got the hots for 'er, dontcha?"

I looked around to make certain no one was listening in. If word got around of Fluttershy being in a relationship with the only human in Equestria, it would certainly bring the two of us a mountain of unwanted attention. As nopony was nearby (drat, I said nopony again) I replied quietly, "In all honesty, Fluttershy made the first move."

Applejack took a step back, clearly not expecting that timid little Fluttershy would make the first move in a relationship. "Well, don't that beat all… For Fluttershy to… How'd she do it? Did she tell you herself?"

"With a love letter, if you can believe that. Although I think she chickened out in sending it as Angel snuck it away from her and brought it to me." I explained, trying to suppress a laugh as I remembered how flustered she was when I arrived at her cottage two nights ago with the love letter in hand.

The farm pony snickered, "That sounds like Fluttershy, all right. She'd never have the guts to confess to a guy in person. But how's it been with 'er? You two the talk of the town?"

I replied, "I sure hope not. I don't like being in the spotlight that much and I know for certain that Fluttershy doesn't either. We've been trying to be subtle about our affection in public so far."

Applejack nodded, "I getcha. Well, I'll keep quiet about it too then. But what about the other girls? Do they know?"

I thought my response over for a moment. Did one of them not know yet? There was Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. "Um… Nope. They all know about us being together. I think even Derpy Hooves might be onto us by now too. But we don't necessarily want EVERY pony in town to know."

My friend nodded, "Yeah, Fluttershy wouldn't like that. The paparazzi would be all over that stuff. I'll be careful who I tell. That all right with ya?"

I thought over the risk of Applejack spreading the news of my relationship with Fluttershy. "Well… I guess that's OK. Just be certain that whoever you tell it to can keep a secret. I have no idea if that kind of bond between a human and pony is even legal."

This only caused Applejack to laugh. "Legal?! Humans have never been seen in Equestria before you came along! I'll bet my left hind leg that Princess Celestia has no plans on making that lil' thing taboo. Land sakes! If she even did try to pass that law, I'd vote against it!"

We had only just arrived at the marketplace as I asked, "You'd really do that?"

Applejack nodded, "I might not be keen on romance and the like, but I'd say yer just right fer Fluttershy. I mean, she did make the first move, right? Doesn't that say enough on whatcha mean to 'er? There's nothing right 'bout keeping two perfect sweethearts away from each other."

I watched as Applejack set up her stall. Although I confess that I am not as close to her as my five other loved ones, I felt touched by Applejack's devotion to Fluttershy and me. "AJ… Thanks for sticking with us. It feels good to know somepony like you has my back."

The farm pony chuckled, "Anytime, James. If anypony gives you or Fluttershy trouble, y'all come tell me about it. I'll bring the thunder!" Knowing just how strong Applejack is for her size, I am fairly certain it would be very unwise to incur her wrath.

As I pondered if there was anything else I needed to discuss with her, I took a look at myself. While the diet of Equestria was very healthy, I felt I could use some exercise. "AJ, are you still hiring at Sweet Apple Acres?"

My friend replied, "Hiring? But I thought y'all weren't cut out for that line of work."

I nodded, "Well, not for extended periods of time. I was thinking that with every day you harvest apples, you could leave a certain number of bushels out for me to carry to the barn. I earn a little extra pocket change and get a decent workout in the process."

Applejack smirked, "Oh, I see whatcha mean. Trying to lose some of that flab, huh? Well, sure. I can set up some bushels fer ya. How many a day we talking?"

I replied, "Let's start with ten. Once I can carry all those without breaking much of a sweat, let's increase the number."

My friend nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Feel free to stop on by sometime today. I'll leave out the bushels fer ya."

"Thanks again, AJ. And tell Fluttershy hi for me when you deliver those apples." I waved goodbye as I headed towards the spa for my first day of work.

Upon arriving in the lobby, I found one of the spa sisters seated at the front desk. "Morning, Lotus…. Or was it Aloe? Hang on, I can remember this…" I spoke as my eyes scanned the coloration of her coat and mane. "Blue coat. Pink mane… Lotus, right?"

She replied in her strong accent, "Good memory, Mr. James. And you're right on time. Let me show you to your workstation." I followed my employer into the spa's main chamber. Aloe was restocking various cosmetics and other supplies near some of the platforms where ponies receive facials and pedicures.

"Before I get started, is there a dress code?" I asked, afraid that I would need a uniform as t-shirts and shorts are not proper attire for working at such a high-end spa.

"Um…" Lotus turned to look at me. "I think you're fine as is. We ponies don't wear much either." I chuckled under my breath for a moment at her explanation.

I took a seat on the counter just behind the massage tables where my clients would rest. The counter was rather low, being just less than three feet in height. I soon noticed that Aloe was running to and fro with pillows and a file in her mouth. "The file must be for trimming a unicorn's horn…" I muttered under my breath. I waited patiently for our customer to come over to me for a massage. I was tempted to look past the hot tub, which was obstructing my view, but I chose to be patient and await the customer.

Several minutes passed before I heard Lotus speak up. "Right this way, Miss Twilight. James will provide you a massage today."

Twilight? My first client of the day was to be Twilight Sparkle? Sure enough, my purple unicorn friend emerged from behind the hot tub. Her horn was perfectly smoothed out, the result of a….hornicure? Oh, wait… I can figure this out. The beautification of a unicorn's horn is probably called…a cornicure or something very similar. But I digress.

Twilight Sparkle paused for a moment as she approached me. "James? You work here now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Rarity insisted after I gave her a massage a few days ago. So I decided to give it a shot. You ready for one?"

The purple unicorn mare smiled as she climbed atop a massage table. "In that case, I'd be glad to let you start on me." She rested her head on a few pillows at one end.

I gently kneeled above her, being careful to avoid applying weight to her back. "OK then, Twilight. Just relax." She did exactly as she was told, letting out a sigh as her legs became limp.

Like the previous times I massaged Rarity and Fluttershy, I began with the base of Twilight's neck. My fingers dug into her smooth coat as I kneaded the muscles around her joints. "Your coat feels remarkably soft today, Twilight." I said with a smile.

My friend giggled, "Thank you, James. I always take a shower before bed and give myself a thorough grooming every morning. That's probably why my coat is so soft all the time."

It was then that a thought occurred to me. "Just how do ponies groom themselves?" Horses and ponies from my homeland groom themselves using their teeth, but I doubt creatures as civilized as the ponies of Equestria did the same.

"Oh, we use brushes with short hairs for our coats and brushes with longer hairs for our tails and manes. Isn't that what you use when you groom yourself?" Twilight replied with a smile as she looked at me over her shoulder.

"I do, although I prefer the use of a comb to a brush… Oh, and before I forget… Your cutie mark. Is it particularly sensitive?" I asked in return.

The purple unicorn seemed to ponder my question for a moment. "Um… I'm not sure I follow. Sensitive in what way?"

I replied as I firmly massaged her shoulder joints, "Well, I learned from Rarity and Fluttershy that the cutie marks of some ponies can function as a pleasure point. And I don't want to offend anyone, especially someone who is such a good friend of mine."

Twilight replied, "Oh, that kind of sensitivity. Well… Now that you mention it, my cutie mark is sensitive enough to work like that."

I looked over my shoulder once three minutes had passed of me massaging Twilight's shoulders. My employers were nowhere to be seen. "OK. I'll be sure to not apply pressure to them when I reach your flanks." I spoke as I reached for her knees.

"Um… Actually, you can touch them if needed… In fact, I would prefer it if you did." Twilight spoke softly with a faint blush.

I froze, fearing what would happen if someone were to see me touching Twilight in such a spot. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked nervously.

Twilight replied, "I'll keep a straight face in case anyone is looking." She was showing very little uncertainty, as if she knew exactly what she wanted.

Even though I had permission, I knew that touching Twilight's cutie marks in such a fashion would be an intimate action with her. "Twilight… You do know that I'm with Fluttershy, right?"

My friend nodded with a smile, "I know. And I'm happy for both of you. But I really don't mind you massaging my cutie marks along with my flanks. I trust you won't go too far."

I asked in return, "Is that the only reason? Because you trust me and want me to be thorough?"

She replied with a blush, "No… Do you remember what I said? That I will always love you?"

Those words brought up a painful memory from the previous evening where I confessed that Fluttershy and I had become lovers. Twilight did not take it well at first, and I was still feeling somewhat guilty that I had broken her heart.

"James… You're not still dwelling on that, are you?" Twilight asked with a concerned gaze. It was almost as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about. "I respect your bond with Fluttershy and I cherish our friendship. So please don't think that I'm trying to get between you two, OK? I don't want to see either of you hurt. Just think of this as a show of trust between friends."

Although it would still be awkward for me to touch a girl's sensitive spots in a public area, I had faith in Twilight. She was not the type of person who would use underhanded tricks to get between friends to further her own personal desires. "OK then, Twi. I'll give you what you want." I said as I reached up to her jaw joints.

Twilight seemed to jump slightly as I touched her cheeks. "Um… My face?"

I nodded, "I focus on the joints. And the only joints in your head are your jaw joints. Don't worry, Fluttershy and Rarity were quite pleased when I did it."

I felt Twilight relax as I gently rubbed my fingertips into her cheeks. "Mmm…" Twilight hummed without moving her mouth to keep her jaws still. She was clearly enjoying the attention.

Once three minutes had passed, I started on Twilight's shoulders. "Just curious, but what brings you to the spa today? You don't seem like the kind of girl who dotes on her looks very often. Not that I mean anything by that. You're quite attractive as is…" I asked, curious of what a bookworm like Twilight Sparkle would come to the local spa for.

She replied, "You're right, I'm not quite as self-conscious as Rarity. But I do come here about once a month for a cornicure to keep my horn from becoming uneven. That can require me to adjust my focus when using magic, something that can be quite irritating at times as I would have to adapt with every single time I use a spell." It was then that I discovered that my assumption of the term used to describe the beautification treatments of a horn was correct.

Once I had finished with her shoulders and knees, I climbed down from the table so I could reach all of Twilight's back. "I'm just curious, but did Celestia offer a reply to that report you sent her?" I asked while I started on her vertebrae. Like Rarity, there was a great deal of strong muscle around it, but I had no trouble reaching every individual joint.

"Mmm, that's the spot… Oh, that report? I had Spike send it first thing this morning, but I haven't gotten a reply just yet. But don't worry. I'm sure Princess Celestia supports your relationship with Fluttershy." Twilight replied as I very slowly worked my way down her back.

Before I could ask anything else, a thought popped into my head. "Come to think of it, if Celestia and Luna are princesses, who's the king and queen?"

Twilight opened her mouth to offer a response, but seemed to pause a minute. She eventually replied, "Now that you mention it… I have no idea who their parents are! I'm sure they're out there somewhere, keeping watch over Equestria from behind the scenes."

I then asked, "OK then, but why is Celestia and Luna referred to as princesses instead of queens if they govern Equestria?"

My friend replied, "Well, this is just a hypothesis, but I have a theory. You see, neither Celestia nor Luna is the absolute ruler of Equestria. They share the throne and the duties associated with the role. Therefore, since neither of them rule over Equestria alone, I don't think they are eligible for the title of 'queen'. That's just a guess though, so I wouldn't be surprised if I'm wrong." Her explanation actually made a lot of sense to me. It would not surprise me if that assumption turns out to be a fact.

"OK, that's all for your vertebrae. Time for the flanks." I spoke as I climbed back onto the table and faced Twilight's rear. However, I felt uneasy about touching her cutie marks. "Are you sure you won't mind if I massage your cutie marks as well?"

My friend looked at me over her shoulder while I looked over mine. She smiled, "Yes, I'm OK with that. Feel free to massage them as long as you want."

With some hesitation, I gripped her flanks in my hands and dug my fingers into them. I kneaded them gently, trying to not avoid her cutie marks. But the instant my fingers rubbed them, I felt Twilight shudder under me. She kept her voice down though, so I suspected that she was not quite as sensitive as Rarity or Fluttershy. "Am I going about this the right way?" I asked without taking my eyes off my hands.

Twilight replied, "You're doing fine… Just fine…" I nodded in response and continued to dig my fingertips into her flanks. But over the course of five minutes, I began to notice that Twilight was beginning to breathe deeply. Out of curiosity, I looked over my shoulder to check on her. Her eyes were closed as a deep blush was on her face.

(Oh boy… I better stop here.) I can distinctly remember thinking as I realized that even Twilight was not immune to the pleasuring sensations brought on by someone firmly rubbing her cutie marks. All I could do was hope that not all ponies share that pleasure point. I released my grip on her flanks after over five minutes had passed. "How'd I do, Twilight?" I asked, somewhat apprehensive about what her response would be.

My friend looked at me over her shoulder and smiled with a deep blush, "Very relaxing, James. Those fingers have great precision and a very soft touch. I would take your hands over Quake's hooves any day." I was relieved that she had not given in to her more inappropriate desires. The last thing I wanted was to be caught in a love triangle between Fluttershy and one of my friends.

"Glad to hear that, Twi. Now, just relax. All that's left are your knees." I spoke as my hands gripped the knees on her hind legs.

Twilight let out a giggle as my fingertips dug into the back of her knees. "James, I'm ticklish….."

I smiled, "Well, the backs of the knees are commonly ticklish. Maybe if I apply more pressure…" I pressed my fingertips more firmly into her. Common knowledge is that the firmer the touch, the less ticklish the spot becomes.

"Hey, that doesn't tickle much at all anymore." Twilight said while looking over her shoulder.

"That's what I was going for." I replied while making certain to not miss a spot.

Once another three minutes had passed, I hopped down from the table. "I think that's everything, Twilight. How do you feel?"

I watched as Twilight stood up on the table and stretched. "Mmm, my joints feel so relaxed and limber! I should come by more often for this. How often do you work here?"

I replied, "Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. You planning on coming back for another?"

The purple unicorn mare nodded, "You bet! Although I think I'll restrict my visits to once a week. But in any case, thanks again. I'll see you later, James." She followed-up her words with a tender embrace. But she then asked, "Come to think of it, today marks your first full week in Equestria! Do you have anything planned to celebrate?"

I had all but forgotten that this was my seventh day in Equestria. "Well… To be honest, I was just gonna enjoy it same as any other day."

At my response, Twilight seemed to be lost in thought. "Really? Well, I guess that's OK. In any case, when's your lunch break?"

I was going to say 12:15, but I was not certain if the spa employees were permitted to temporarily leave for lunch. "Not sure, really. Could you ask whoever is at the front desk?"

Twilight nodded, "OK. Wait here." I watched as she passed under the arched doorway that led to the lobby. A moment later, my friend returned and smiled, "Lotus says everypony who works here has a one hour break to get lunch. When do you think you'll take your lunch break?"

I thought over my response for a moment before replying, "I guess after tending to one more customer."

My friend smiled, "Then I guess I'll see you in around forty minutes. Later!" I waved goodbye as she disappeared from view. But once I was alone again, I pondered what she meant by 'seeing me in forty minutes'. How did she know how long it would take for me to leave? As if to answer my question, I heard what sounded like an argument at the front desk. Curious, I left my post to investigate.

"I know I don't have any bits with me, but could you take an IOU until I do?" A familiar voice spoke. I peeked around the corner and found Scootaloo looking up at Lotus, who was blocking her way.

"Scoot? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" I asked, puzzled of how a child could be out of class on a weekday. From what I knew, that day was not a holiday of any sort.

The tomboyish pegasus filly looked towards me and ran past Lotus with a grin, "Hey, big bro! I just snuck outta the playground after lunch. I heard you had a new job over here, so I rode my scooter here to save time. What's up?"

I shook my head with a smirk, rather amused that my little 'sister' had the courage to escape from her school during recess. "I really hope you get back to school before recess ends. As for what's up, I give massages here. Rarity insisted I work here after I gave her a massage once."

Scootaloo smiled, "A massage? You mean when you rub somepony all over? I heard that makes you feel really nice once it's done." She then chuckled, "Actually, that's why I'm here. Sweetie Belle told me and Apple Bloom that Rarity said you give awesome massages and would start working here today. Do you think you could give me one so I know what it's like?"

Lotus spoke up in her heavy accent, "Miss Scootaloo, this spa does not give out free massages. If you want to use our services, you must provide us with bits."

However, I interrupted, "Actually, that's OK, Lotus. I wouldn't mind giving her one, free of charge. It'll make for a change of pace since she's so small."

Scootaloo looked up at me with excitement as Lotus looked back down at her before looking back at me. "Well… I suppose you can, Mr. James. But please don't do this too often. It might make the other customers jealous."

I smiled as I led the little filly into the main chamber of the spa. "So, all the other kids are out having recess?" I asked as I lifted Scootaloo up to a massage table.

"Yeah, but I slipped out no problem. I think we're all supposed to be back inside in about thirty minutes, so no rush." Scootaloo replied as she looked around, clearly having never visited a spa before.

"Well, I'll make this shorter than usual since your joints probably have little need for a massage. Now, lie down and just relax." I spoke while motioning my hand towards the pillows at the curved end of the table.

Scootaloo did as she was told as she lied down with her head resting on a pillow. "Is this gonna take long?" She asked. I was hardly surprised, as most children do not enjoy sitting still for very long even for a massage. Let alone someone as energetic as Scootaloo.

I replied while looking her over, "I'll just go for one minute on each joint, if that's OK with you." Considering how young her joints were at the time, she hardly needed a massage to begin with.

"Sounds good to me! Lemme have it!" Scootaloo replied as she stretched out her legs for me to reach.

The pegasus filly was only half the size of the average adult pony, so having me kneel above her would make things difficult for me. So instead, I chose to massage her while standing at the side of the table. "Um… Should I start with your wings?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Sure! That'll get them nice and loose for when I ride my scooter back to school."

I nodded as I watched her extend her wings. Compared to the wings of adult pegasus ponies, Scootaloo's wings were absolutely tiny. I was afraid I would break them. However, I remembered Fluttershy telling that the bones of a pegasus are much sturdier than bird bones. Ever so carefully, I felt through her feathers for the two joints. "OK… Just relax and don't move." I spoke softly.

Sitting perfectly still was something I would never expect a child to have an easy time doing. But Scootaloo remained almost as still as stone. She even breathed less frequently than usual. As I tenderly rubbed and kneaded the tiny joints in her wings, I came to understand that the reason why she was doing exactly what I requested of her was out of trust. "You afraid I might hurt you, little sis?" I asked, knowing that she looked up to me like a big brother.

"Nah. I know you would never hurt me. Big brothers are always nice to their little sisters." She replied without moving an inch.

"Yes, they are. Especially when their little sisters are so cute and cool." I said with a chuckle. I felt Scootaloo twitch as she also laughed softly.

Once I had finished with her right wing and had started on her left, Scootaloo spoke softly, "James… Don't ever go away…"

I paused for a moment at her words. "Scoot…?"

Scootaloo paused, as she seemed to smile, "I'm glad I met you. You're like a real big brother to me." She then gulped loudly, "James… I wanna tell you something, but only if you promise to not tell anypony."

I leaned in close so she could whisper to me without anyone else hearing her. "It'll be our little secret. Whatcha wanna tell me?" I asked quietly.

A faint blush filled Scootaloo's cheeks, likely out of bashfulness. She then whispered, "It's hard for me to say this to anypony, but… I love you, big brother."

She… She actually just said 'I love you' to me? Such displays of affection were very uncharacteristic for Scootaloo. I was almost expecting her to grin and say 'Psyche!' at any second. But fifteen seconds passed as I waited. Her face was still flushed red as her gaze was tilted downwards. I finally whispered, "Did you really mean that?"

Her response touched me deeply. "Yeah…"

At that one word, I felt my adoration for Scootaloo rise even higher. Knowing you are loved… It is a wonderful feeling. Especially when someone who is like a little sibling to you says those words. At that instant, I felt a desire to watch over her and guide her in any way I could. I smiled as I gently caressed her mane and ears before whispering, "I love you too, little sis."

Scootaloo glanced over her shoulder at me, almost as if she was not expecting me to accept her feelings. I then added, "I won't tell anyone. OK?" She could only nod with a bright smile.

Once I had finished with her tiny wings, I started on Scootaloo's neck. For a pony so small, her muscles were quite developed. "You been working out?" I asked with a smile.

"Not really. I just run around a lot." Scootaloo replied with a happy grin. Tomboys like her are usually the type of girls who like running and jogging. Or in her case, scooter riding. The prolonged periods of rapidly flapping her tiny wings surely must burn a lot of calories.

By the time I had finished massaging her cheeks, shoulders, and front knees, Scootaloo began to seem a little TOO relaxed. "Man, these massages are awesome for chilling out…" She muttered quietly.

"Well, massages are excellent ways to relieve stress and tension. Just be careful to not….." I replied just as I began to hear faint snoring. "…fall asleep…" Scootaloo, probably from my gentle touch, had fallen asleep where she lay. "Kids… I guess all youngsters need naps now and then."

Regardless of my little sister's napping, I continued to massage her as planned. I went down her vertebrae to her flanks before finishing with her knees. It was especially tricky to get to every individual back joint due to Scootaloo's small size. But I managed. Even by the time I had finished, the pegasus filly was still fast asleep. "How can anypony so spunky be so angelic?" I muttered aloud as I looked at her sleeping face. Unable to resist, I placed a small kiss on her forehead. She seemed to know what had happened as her neutral expression turned into a calm smile.

As I checked the clock, I remembered that Scootaloo had snuck out of recess and that it would likely be ending soon. I did not want her to get in trouble with the teacher, so I gently scooped her up in my arms before carrying my little sister to the front desk. Lotus was seated behind the counter, apparently looking over a list of appointments. "I'll be taking Scootaloo back to school before starting on my lunch break. Is that OK, Lotus?"

My employer nodded, "That will be fine. Please hurry back when you can." I nodded at her before heading towards the door. But I then noticed Scootaloo's scooter leaning against the wall right next to the door. I would have taken it with me, but I needed both arms to carry my little sister. I made a mental note to remind her once she woke up to come back for it after school.

Once I was outside, I deduced that the schoolhouse was directly west of the spa's location. I cradled Scootaloo in my arms as if she was a baby. I tried to avoid making too much movement with my arms out of fear of waking her. As the sight of a human carrying a filly as if she were my own daughter was certainly odd, I was getting a lot of awkward stares from the many ponies I was passing.

It only took me around five to ten minutes to reach the schoolhouse. But as I drew near, I could not hear the sounds of children playing outside. The playground to the left side of the schoolhouse was empty. "Uh oh… Hope I'm not too late." I muttered under my breath. I ducked low to avoid bumping my head on the awning and knocked on the door by tapping it with the tip of my shoe.

I did not wait long as the door was answered by who I assume was a teacher. She was an earth pony with a mane and tail that sported two shades of rose. Her eyes were the same shade of green as Sweetie Belle's and her coat was a type of fuchsia hue. Her cutie mark depicted three round flowers that had closed eyes and wide smiles on them. She smiled, "Oh, are you Mr. James? I've heard about you from the Cutie Mark Crusaders every now and then."

In response, I chuckled, "Speaking of those three fillies, I found one of them napping under a bush just outside the playground." I lowered my arms to show Scootaloo, who was still sleeping soundly.

"She was asleep? I was wondering why she didn't come back inside after recess. I feared she had run off for some reason." The teacher replied with a smile. "The poor dear must've played too hard out there today. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Cheerilee."

I nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Cheerilee. And hang on. I'll wake Scootaloo up for you." I adjusted my grip so that I was holding the pegasus filly in just one arm while I stroked her ears with my spare hand. "C'mon, Scoot. Time to get back to class."

Her ears twitched as I tickled her. Before long, she let out a yawn before looking up at me with her big purple eyes. "Huh? Did I really pass out?"

I replied with a smile, "Yeah, I found you under a bush. You play too rough at recess today?" I winked at her, trying to subtly inform her that I was trying to keep her real activities secret from her teacher.

Scootaloo looked over at Cheerilee before looking back to me. She winked and smiled, "Oh, yeah. I was beat. Thanks for bringing me over here."

I set my little sister down as she stretched. Cheerilee then asked, "Would you like to meet the other students, Mr. James? We just started on 'Show & Tell' and I'm sure the other foals would like to meet someone who's not from around here."

Scootaloo jumped as she looked up at me, "Yeah! I could show you off to the whole class! Whatcha say, big brother? Wanna be my Show & Tell partner?"

I had never seen the inside of the schoolhouse before, so I was naturally curious. However, I have never been comfortable about standing before large crowds. Even if they all happen to be children. "Um… OK. But please remember I'm not one for public speaking…" I spoke quietly.

Cheerilee smiled, "Then it's settled. Come on in and we'll get started." Scootaloo and I followed her inside. We first entered a small room that was possibly a lobby. It was very narrow, as I expected from the size of the schoolhouse. On one side seemed to be a doorway that led into a tiny restroom. The doorway on the other side led into what seemed to be the classroom. As Cheerilee entered, I saw Apple Bloom standing before the blackboard with what seemed to be a rag doll of sorts that looked like either a pony or mule wearing a pair of polka-dotted shorts.

"And that's how Big Macintosh found Mr. Smarty Pants!" Apple Bloom said as I heard what was probably applause, as I could not see the rest of the students from my current location.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Apple Bloom. Now it's Scootaloo's turn." Cheerilee said before the little farm filly walked out of sight, probably just walking back to her seat. Scootaloo followed Cheerilee into the classroom and stood in front of the blackboard. I waited for her to call me in, still feeling somewhat apprehensive about standing in front of numerous people.

"All right! I've brought somepony special today for Show & Tell!" Scootaloo then looked over in my direction and motioned for me to approach her. I ducked low to pass through the doorway and stood beside her while facing the other students. I saw a few familiar faces among the students. Along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, I saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sitting at small wooden desks lined up in three rows.

Before Scootaloo could even begin talking, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle jumped over their desks and ran towards me. They both called out, "James!". In response, I got down on one knee as the two fillies jumped into my arms.

"Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. You already had your turns for Show & Tell. It's Scootaloo's turn now." Cheerilee spoke, her amused smile showing that she was enjoying the sight of me cuddling with the two schoolgirls.

"It's OK, Miss Cheerilee! They can do it with me!" Scootaloo replied.

Sweetie Belle asked, "You've never come inside before, Mr. James! Did you come to say hi?"

"I was kinda talked into taking part in this…" I replied, somewhat embarrassed that my friends were getting so cuddly with me in front of their classmates.

"Well, it's good to see y'all here, James! Whatcha wanna do?!" Apple Bloom asked with a smile.

I shrugged, "Just take part in Show & Tell, I guess."

Scootaloo then cleared her throat as I stood up with the other two fillies at my feet. "OK! Today for Show & Tell, I brought my own big brother! Say hi, big brother!" She looked up at me with a grin, trying to coax me into saying hello.

I was feeling very nervous at the time, but I was able to force out a 'Hello' while waving at the rest of the class. The other students politely responded in kind with the exceptions of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. However, one of the fillies with a blue coat and a bow and arrow for a cutie mark asked, "Scootaloo? Is he really your brother? He doesn't look like a pony."

Scootaloo chuckled for a second before looking up at me, "James, you wanna tell them?"

I nodded and explained, "Well… I'm not a pony at all. I am a human. I've only been in Equestria for a week starting today, but I'm really enjoying living here."

Sweetie Belle then spoke up, "Mr. James is also the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! He's been helping us come up with new activities to try so we can earn our cutie marks!"

Apple Bloom then added, "He's also really brave and knows how to deal with bullies! So don't be mean around 'im!" I facepalmed at that particular praise, having never viewed myself as being heroic. The students before us began to chatter with each other quietly, apparently sharing various comments. However, Diamond Tiara was constantly glaring at me while Silver Spoon was constantly watching me with a wary gaze. I suspect she was expecting me to try and remove her cutie mark like I did with her friend. Of course, I did not have that particular prop with me at the time, so she had nothing to worry about.

One of the fillies in the first row asked, "Scootaloo, juth why ith James your brother? He doethn't look related to you." She spoke with a noticeable speech impediment, her s's sounding like th's. With her large glasses, pale coat, and frizzy red tail and mane, she seemed to be a stereotypical nerd. At least by looks and voice. I could not tell if her personality and interests were that of a nerd just by looking at her.

Scootaloo replied, "You're right, Twist. We're not really related. But… If I had to choose one guy out of all the colts in Equestria to be my big brother, it would be James! He's been an awesome big brother to me!" I blushed in embarrassment as I held my face in one hand, unable to look at the other students while being praised.

The response from some of the other students caught me by surprise. "I wish I had a big brother like him! He must be really helpful in reaching tall things!" One of the kids spoke out.

Another called out, "He must be really strong too if he's that big! Can he carry you around?" More and more of the kids began to spout a slew of questions at Scootaloo. All the while, she just stood there beaming in pride.

After a few more questions, I carefully scanned my surroundings in the hopes of seeing a clock. When I found none, I decided to cut my visit short so I had enough time to get some lunch and get back to the spa before my bosses docked my pay. "Excuse me. I don't want to be a bother, but I'm currently on my lunch break and should get something to eat before I end up spending too much time away from my job."

Cheerilee replied, "Oh dear, I'm sorry if we kept you for too long. But it was good to meet you, Mr. James! Please feel free to visit anytime."

Apple Bloom then tapped my leg and asked, "Do y'all think we could meet up at the clubhouse later?"

I nodded with a smile, "Sure thing. I'll see if I can get off work at around 5. Can you wait until then?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "That sounds like a good time! Please don't take too long!" I reached down and stroked their manes.

"Maybe I'll stop by again sometime. See you later, kiddies." I said as I waved goodbye. All of the students waved goodbye and said farewell politely. All except for Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, that is. The latter was still glaring at me as I left the classroom while the former seemed to be holding her breath.

Just as I stepped right outside the schoolhouse, I heard Scootaloo call out from behind me. "James, hang on a second!" I turned and found the tomboy running out to me.

"Did I forget something?" I asked, knowing that it was too soon for the school day to be over.

Scootaloo peeked over her shoulder while apparently checking to see if anyone was watching from inside the schoolhouse. She then looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks for covering for me. I would've gotten in a lot of trouble if anypony found out I had left school, even if it was just to see you."

I chuckled, "That's what big brothers are for, right? It's my duty to keep you out of trouble." Scootaloo chuckled as well while I stroked her mane.

Before I could say goodbye, Scootaloo peeked over her shoulder again before looking up at me. "Hurry up… Before somepony sees." She stood on her hind legs and held out her forelegs as if waiting for something to fall into her grasp.

"Scoot, you don't have to do that. I know you're not big on showing affection like that." I spoke, knowing that she was offering a hug.

"Why do you think I waited until we were alone before trying to give you one? I don't want anypony to know I have a soft spot for somepony I like. You're the only guy I like giving hugs to. So hurry up! Before somepony sees!" Scootaloo replied, a hint of panic in her voice.

After looking past her to make certain no one could see us, I snatched my little sister up in my arms and held her tightly while she threw her forelegs around my neck. I wanted to keep the embrace going longer, but knew that Cheerilee would come looking for Scootaloo if we took too long. Before I set her down, I whispered into her ear, "I love you, little sis."

Scootaloo let out a faint giggle before replying, "I love you too, big brother."

Remembering that her scooter was still at the spa, I whispered, "You left your scooter over at the spa. Don't forget to retrieve it after class."

She nodded, "Thanks for reminding me. I'll go get it right after school is out."

I gently set Scootaloo down before stroking her mane. "See you this evening, OK?" I asked, remembering my promise to the other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You got it. I'll be there. See ya there, James!" Scootaloo replied with a smile. I then turned and headed back into town, feeling in the mood for some seafood pasta.

I made a beeline for the local café, eager to fill my belly with some tasty yet healthy food. The outdoor seating area was hardly in use, only a few ponies here and there. But as I drew near, the waiter noticed me and approached me. "Ah, just in time. Right zis way, please."

His words baffled me, as I had not made any reservations. I also was not that much of a repeat customer at the time, as I had only visited the café no more than five times since arriving in Equestria. Regardless, I followed the waiter to a table that had a foldable sign on it with the word 'Reserved' on each side. I also noticed that there were six piles of hay situated around the table with a single stool for me. "May I fetch you anyzing to drink, monsieur?" The waiter asked as I took my seat.

I replied, "I suppose some sasparillawill be fine. Light on the ice, please." I then looked over my menu as the waiter disappeared into the restaurant. I muttered to myself, "That pasta was awesome, and the salads are good… Should I get an appetizer too?"

Before the waiter could bring out my drink, I heard a sudden noise behind me while a flash of light shone past me for a split second, almost as if someone had used the flash function on a camera. "Equestria's got some noisy cameras…" I muttered to myself.

As if to answer me, I felt the rounded tip of a unicorn's horn press against my back. A familiar upper-class woman's voice then spoke, "Well, if we were using a camera, you would've looked far more charming if we took the shot with you facing us."

I immediately recognized the voice as I looked over my shoulder. "Rarity? And… What're all of you doing here? And when did you even get here without me hearing your footsteps?!" Along with Rarity were Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, that was just a lil' spell Twilight knows. Kinda like… Um… What's that fancy word ya used fer it?" Applejack replied before turning to Twilight, who seemed slightly dazed for some reason.

"Uh… You say something, AJ…?" She asked. However, she then cleared her head by shaking it for a second. "Oh, the spell? That was a teleportation spell. A pretty advanced spell at that. It was the first time I've used it on more than two ponies at once. Kinda took a lot outta me."

The thought of teleportation being possible in Equestria was both not surprising, yet mind-blowing to me. "Looks like my initial guess of that magic being a form of telekinesis wasn't too far off." I said with a smirk.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "You know a lot of fancy words, James! What's that one?"

Twilight answered, "He means using the power of the mind to move objects. It's mostly just urban legend and doesn't have any real connection to unicorn magic."

Not surprisingly, Pinkie Pie jumped, "Wow! Moving things with just your mind? Without magic?! I gotta try this!" She then stared at the small paper sign that read 'Reserved' at the center of our table. Her stare soon turned into a glare as she began to grit her teeth. "C'mon… I can do this…"

I heard Fluttershy whisper to Rainbow Dash, "Do you think we should stop her?"

The boisterous pegasus mare replied quietly, "Nah. It's always fun to watch Pinkie Pie try something weird." And she was right. I wanted to speak up, but it was rather entertaining to see Pinkie Pie try something unusual, especially if she ended up looking like a fool in the end.

After a brief moment of silence, a gentle breeze blew and tipped the sign onto its side. "AH HA! This telekinesis stuff really works! Did you see that?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, obviously believing that it was her mind that knocked the sign down.

Before anyone could comment, I sighed with a smirk. "Pinkie Pie….. That was just the wind."

The silly pink pony pouted, "Oh, come on! I tried so hard and the wind beat me to it?!" The other ponies laughed in unison as I chuckled under my breath.

"OK, girls. Let's not wait any longer. We all came here fer a reason, right?" Applejack spoke up as she took a seat on a pile of hay on one side of the table.

It was then that I caught on why there was a 'Reserved' sign on the table the waiter had led me to. "Wait a second… You made reservations for me?"

Twilight giggled, "I told you I'd be seeing you in around forty minutes, didn't I? And besides, today's a special occasion!" The purple unicorn mare took a seat two piles of hay down on my left.

Rarity smiled as she took a seat just to my left, "Today marks the first full week since you appeared in Equestria. You came here with virtually nothing, but now look how far you've come in just a paltry seven days!"

Rainbow Dash flew over the table and took a seat opposite from Twilight. "You looked like you were having a really rough time when I fell…er…bumped into you back then. But check you out now! You look like you're right at home now in Ponyville! And I was starting to wonder if you'd ever fit in." She said with a laugh.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she took a seat opposite from Applejack, "You really added some diversity to Ponyville! I mean, think about it! You're the only human in Equestria! That makes you one-of-a-kind special!" That particular praise made me snicker under my breath.

The last pony to take her seat was dear Fluttershy, who took a seat just to my right. "You've become an important part of our lives, James. We're grateful to have met you." She then whispered into my ear, "Only I'm the most grateful."

In response to my friends' words, I smiled warmly, "No… I'm the one who should be grateful. I had nothing when I came to Equestria, but you girls reached out to me when I needed help most. I would've never gotten that kind of hospitality back home." I was not exaggerating in the least.

Fluttershy kissed me on the cheek, "But this is your home now. And it always will be. OK?"

I froze as I felt my lover kiss me in front of my other friends. I expected them to be shocked, but they all just watched silently. Rainbow Dash had a giddy grin while Rarity nudged me gently as if to say 'Go to her' to me. Seeing that they certainly did not mind our bond, I smiled at Fluttershy and nodded, "Yeah… Equestria is home to me now. And I don't want that to ever change. Don't know how I got here, but I'm glad I did end up here."

A moment later, the waiter returned with my drink. "Are you ready to order?" He asked after handing me my drink.

"Ladies first." I spoke while still looking over my menu.

One by one, my companions placed their orders. Pinkie Pie was the last to place an order, and her choice of food surprised me. She ordered a slice of spinach pie, a salad with ranch dressing, and plain water for a drink. My order was the same pasta dish as before, a house salad with French dressing as a side dish, and a small order of hay fries for an appetizer.

Once the waiter had left us alone, Twilight was the first to speak up. "Nothing sweet at all, Pinkie? I'm amazed you're actually watching your diet!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "It was James who got through to me! He told me all about this nasty medical thing called diabetes, and I actually got scared about it! Even ponies can get it!"

Rainbow Dash replied, "And you thought we can't?! It's a good thing he got to you when he did!" I tried to avert my gaze, feeling somewhat embarrassed at Pinkie Pie's praise for me.

Twilight then asked, "Is it true, James? Did you really warn her about the dangers of high sugar intake?"

I nodded and replied quietly, "Yeah… Seeing her scarf down all those cakes and sweets got me wondering, so I brought it up. The last thing I ever wanna see is Ponyville's famous party animal come down with diabetes. Those parties just won't be the same if that happens."

Rarity reached out and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek, "That was very noble of you to warn Pinkie Pie of that. I simply cannot imagine life with Pinkie Pie having to live with such a horrible condition!" I blushed; somewhat worried that Fluttershy would take offense to her friend kissing me. Fortunately, she did not seem to mind at all.

Before we could chat further, the waiter returned with my friends' drinks. Pinkie Pie then spoke out, "Hey, you know what this calls for?!" I expected her to say 'a party', as she would often follow up those words with that.

"A party?" Fluttershy asked, apparently thinking the same thing.

To our surprise, Pinkie Pie held her glass of water between her hooves and raised it. "A toast! To our great new friend!"

Applejack grinned, "What a swell idea! C'mon, girls! Glasses up!" She did the same with her drink, a bottle of apple cider.

I can distinctly remember my face tensing up as a deep blush filled my cheeks. One by one, my friends and lover raised their glasses and bottles. "Whatcha waiting for, James? Raise your drink!" Rainbow Dash spoke as all six of them looked at me.

This was beyond flattering. I had only been in Ponyville for one week, and now my closest friends were making a toast to me? Regardless, I did as I was told and raised my bottle of sasparilla. Pinkie Pie then grinned as she spoke with a surprisingly royal tone, "I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this day be remembered as the day when our dear human friend James had been with us for a full week! May he be with us for many years to come!"

Rarity giggled, "Well said, Pinkie Pie! Cheers!" In unison, we all lightly tapped our drinks together. I actually had some trouble keeping my arm steady as I was slightly emotionally overwhelmed by just how big a deal my friends were making this day.

Once the toast had been made, we all set our drinks down and resumed conversing with each other. However, Fluttershy then whispered to me, "You'll always be with us, right? And…with me?"

I looked into my lover's beautiful eyes and smiled, "Always, honey." We then leaned towards each other and pressed our lips together for a kiss. By some miracle, no one seemed to notice.

"So, how're the repairs comin' 'long for our duds? They gonna be done in time fer the Gala?" Applejack asked while looking towards Rarity.

Rarity replied, "We have around eight months before the Gala! Your dress, as well as everypony else's will be in pristine shape by then." I was actually rather curious to see what the dresses of all my friends looked like, but I decided to withhold any questions until the big day arrived as it would be more satisfying to see them being worn after the repairs were complete.

After some time and chitchat, the waiter brought out our meals. There was such variety that I could not honestly say what all the dishes were aside from Pinkie Pie's sugar free choice of food. Well… All right, I suppose I can remember the entrees. Applejack had a large slice of apple cobbler, Rarity had ordered… Well, it was something with a French name. I could not tell you what it was even if I tried. Pinkie Pie had ordered….wait, I already explained earlier. Twilight had ordered grilled carrots with a side of barbeque sauce. Rainbow Dash had ordered a submarine sandwich and Fluttershy had ordered a daffodil and daisy sandwich.

Before we started eating, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Don't worry about the price today, James. It's all on us!"

This sudden offering caught me by surprise as I almost took a bite of my salad. "Really? You don't have to. I can pay for myself."

However, Rarity smiled, "Darling, this is a special occasion! Please, allow us to treat you to this meal. After all, I feel I should at least do something to repay you for this fine piece of jewelry." She raised her hoof, showing off the opal-studded silver bracelet I had purchased for her a few days ago.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Don't forget me! I owe you big time for warning me about diabetes! You just might've saved my life! Um… At least I think you did. Can diabetes really be lethal?"

Twilight spoke before I could reply, "Yes, Pinkie. Diabetes can have fatal side effects. So yes, he probably did save you in the long run."

The silly pink pony froze as her expression suddenly darkened. "Um… OK, now it's starting to sink in… Wow, I really am lucky to have a friend like you, James."

I replied with a smile, "Sometimes, all you need is someone with a little personal experience with something to understand how real it is. I'm just glad I didn't wait to tell you."

Applejack then spoke up, "Let's save all the hugs and kisses fer later. We've got some grub to enjoy!" She was right. We were not waiting on anything else, so we may as well start eating. Especially those of us who ordered hot foods.

The process of eating our meals was fairly uneventful, so I will not bother going into detail. But once we finished, I am certain we were all quite satisfied. "Never knew hay fries could be so tasty." I muttered as I set my silverware down.

"That was good eatin', huh?" Applejack asked, clearly satisfied with her meal.

Rarity replied upon wiping her mouth with a napkin, "Quite. Dining with friends is so much more enjoyable than dining alone. The food always seems to taste better." In unison, my friends set a pile of bits on the table. Even though they had promised to treat me to lunch, I still tossed a few bits into the pile as a tip.

"I really enjoyed myself, girls. But I should get back to my workplace. I don't want to end up fired on my first day." I spoke, full and ready to return to the spa.

Rainbow Dash grinned, "You mean the spa, right? Mind if I tag along?"

Rarity then asked, "You? At a spa? I never once took you for the type who is mindful of her beauty, Rainbow Dash. What changed your mind?"

I replied, "Because when Rainbow Dash isn't tending to the clouds and weather, she's just chilling. And what better place to relax than at a spa? Am I right?"

The rainbow-mane pegasus mare snickered, "Read me like a book!"

Pinkie Pie then spoke up, "I'll go too! I wanna feel those 'magic fingers' for myself!"

Applejack then smiled, "I've been gettin' rather sore from applebuckin' all summer. Mind if I squeeze in too, pardner?"

I nodded, "I don't see why not. What about you two, Rarity? Fluttershy? You wanna join in?"

The unicorn and pegasus whispered to each other for a moment before nodding. Fluttershy smiled, "I guess we could have our weekly spa visit today."

Rarity then added, "I can hardly wait to feel those delicate fingers going to work on my shoulders! And the facial and sauna, of course. Ooh, and can't forget the cornicure…"

I chuckled, "Get enough of those and your horn will turn into a needle! And you, Twilight?"

The purple unicorn shook her head, "I'd say once a day is good enough for me. But thanks for the offer!" The rest of us saw her off before heading back towards the spa for a group visit.

"How many customers did you get before taking your lunch break today, James?" Rarity asked as I led her and the other four ponies through the streets of Ponyville.

"Just two. The first was Twilight and the second was Scootaloo." I replied, still wondering how the tomboy was able to escape from the playground undetected.

Rainbow Dash snickered, "Scootaloo played hooky today, huh? A chip off the old block, I swear."

Applejack rolled her eyes, "That ain't exactly somethin' to be proud of, Rainbow."

I then spoke up; "Actually, I took her back to school once she was done there. Believe it or not, she told me that she snuck out of recess to see me at my new job."

Rarity giggled at my explanation, "Well, it's certainly touching to see one of the fillies take such a liking to you, James. Perhaps having a big brother figure will help her mellow out somewhat." In the back of my mind, I was hoping Scootaloo would not change much. I honestly adore her tomboyish nature.

Once we reached the spa, I held the door open for my friends and lover. Aloe was seated at the front desk and asked in her strong accent, "You were gone a bit longer than expected, James. Everything all right?"

I replied honestly, "Had to carry Scootaloo back to school, but she made me stay for Show & Tell. Then I pigged out with the ladies here."

At the mention of Show & Tell, Pinkie Pie asked, "Ooh, Show & Tell?! What'd she have to show?!"

My reply caught her by surprise. "Me. That's what."

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing, "Man, Scoot always knows how to pull a fast one! But wait! What'd she tell the rest of the class about you? I don't think she knows you THAT well yet."

I was about to explain, but paused as I was keeping myself away from my workplace. "I'll tell you over a massage."

As my friends followed me into the main chamber, Rarity spoke to Aloe, "The usual!" She and Fluttershy followed her over to the sauna while my friends headed over to the hot tub.

"I reckon a good soak'll set me up fer a massage." Applejack spoke as she flung her hat onto a coat rack nearby. It was the first time I had ever seen her without her hat on. In all honesty, she seemed more feminine and attractive without it covering her blond hair.

"Sounds good to me. Gimme some room!" Rainbow Dash said as she dove into the tub before resurfacing and lounging in a corner.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped in. I was amazed by just how childish the two ponies were acting. It was almost as if they were viewing this spa as a personal playground.

Before I could ask them to be a little more civilized, Applejack spoke for me as she slowly entered the tub, "Ease up, girls. We're all 'ere to relax and loosen up, not to make a mess. Right?"

While my three friends relaxed in the hot tub, I went to check on Rarity and Fluttershy. They had just come out of the sauna and their manes were tightly wrapped up in towels while wearing their personal robes. I watched as Lotus covered Rarity's face with that pale green facial cream using a small brush in her mouth. She then did the same with Fluttershy, but only put a small amount on just her cheeks like the previous time.

I frowned, seeing that Lotus was skimping on Fluttershy's treatment again. I approached them as Rarity and Fluttershy lied down on the raised platforms for a cornicure before looking at Lotus. "Miss Lotus, I think you made a mistake." I then pointed at Fluttershy, "You used too little facial cream again for Fluttershy. Could you fix that please?"

My employer seemed rather embarrassed; probably due to remembering the previous time Fluttershy got a facial. "Oh dear, old habits die hard. I'll get to that right away." As Lotus went to fetch the facial cream again, Fluttershy reached out and touched my hand with her hoof.

"Thank you again, James. I love you." My lover said quietly while smiling warmly.

I replied with a kiss on her cheek. "If there's anything you need, ask Lotus or Aloe to fetch me. I'll handle all your needs." I then went back to my post as Lotus covered up my girlfriend's face with the facial cream.

While waiting for one of my friends to finish soaking in the hot tub, I stood by its side with an elbow on the rim. "How's the water?" I asked, trying to pass the time with conversation.

"Just right, that's what. Nothin' like a good soak to soothe yer tired muscles." Applejack said with a sigh as she rested her head on the rim near me.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I think I'll be done in about five minutes. Could you give me a massage when I dry off, James?"

I nodded, "That's what you're all here for, right? Of course I'll give you one."

The four of us chatted for a while, Applejack mentioning that she had more than 80% of Sweet Apple Acres harvested, Rainbow Dash discussing some new aerial tricks to dazzle the Wonderbolts with like the 'Buccaneer Blaze' or something like that, and Pinkie Pie was asking her friends if they could help her set up a special party tomorrow. But whenever I tried to get some details on said party, all three of them would tell me that it was 'for a young couple'.

In five minutes, Pinkie Pie climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped herself in a towel. "OK, I'm ready for my massage!" She then trotted down the steps next to the hot tub and hopped up onto a massage table with a single bound.

"I can do a better job if you remove the towel, Pinkie." I explained while watching.

"Oh, right. Wouldn't wanna miss anything!" My friend giggled as she flung the towel onto a stand nearby. She then lied down and spread out her legs for easy access.

"OK then. Don't move and just relax." I said as I kneeled above Pinkie Pie while being careful to not apply too much weight to her. As always, I started on her neck joints. But it took only a second for me to notice the firm and thick layers of muscle surrounding them. "Whoa… You earth ponies sure are buff, aren't you?"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Buff? Oh, we're just strong like that! Earth ponies are about as strong as they get in Equestria!"

Rainbow Dash then looked over the side of the hot tub and laughed, "Just make sure you keep your distance at parties when she's dancing! One slip and you're a new wall decoration!" I snickered under my breath, taking Rainbow's words for granted.

I had to apply more pressure than I am used to using in order to effectively massage Pinkie Pie's joints due to the extra muscle. But I was clearly doing it right as I heard her let out a sigh. "Ooh, that's the spot…"

"Am I doing this right?" I asked while firmly digging my fingertips into her neck.

"Yep! Feels soooo good…" Pinkie Pie replied with a shudder. It was my assumption that she seldom got massages if she was reacting this strongly to one.

After three minutes, I moved my hands up to her cheeks. The amount of muscle up there seemed to be no different from a pegasus or unicorn. "Wow, my jaw joints too?" Pinkie asked as I began to rub them.

"Considering how much sweet stuff you eat, these must get a little sore at times." I replied while gently kneading the joints near her cheeks.

"Not really! I gotta be careful to not pig out on sweets anymore." She replied with a smile. She grinned often too, and that can cause one's jaw joints to become sore.

"Please refrain from talking until I'm done here. Hard to massage these when your mouth is moving…" I muttered lightly. Pinkie Pie remained silent until I spent three minutes on her jaws.

Once I had started on her shoulders, Pinkie Pie began talking again. "Hey, James? Do you have any other recipes you'd like to share with me and Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

I thought over my response, thinking through the list of pastries I knew about. "I've already told you about chocolate drops and blueberry pound cakes… What else can I share? Um… I've got nothing right now. Want me to let you know if something comes to mind?"

"Sure! The bigger variety, the better our products!" Pinkie exclaimed with a grin.

Once I had finished with her shoulders and knees, I started on Pinkie Pie's back. Once again, I was stunned by just how much muscle she had as it hindered my efforts to massage her joints. I had to apply even more pressure than before, but I was able to get to each vertebrae. "Mmmm… Now that feels nice… A little lower…" Pinkie Pie muttered as I steadily went down her spine.

Something I feel I should mention is a peculiar smell I had picked up once I had started massaging Pinkie Pie. It was faint, possibly because she had just soaked in a hot tub. But I could still detect it. It smelled…sweet. Almost like pastries being baked. I suppose that would make sense since she works in a bakery. I decided to say nothing to her about it, but the scent just seemed to say 'Pinkie Pie' to me. If I did not know better, I would say that it was her natural scent.

As I had to spend three minutes on each joint, my hands and fingers were quite sore by the time I had finished with Pinkie Pie's back. I had lost count of how many minutes had passed after her sixth back joint, although I suspect I spent well over half an hour on it. "You earth ponies are too buff for your own good…" I grumbled, my fingers somewhat red from overuse.

I turned around so I could easily access Pinkie Pie's flanks and hind knees. I was too frustrated to ask her if her cutie marks were sensitive while I went to work right away. It took around a minute before I realized that my fingertips were digging into the three balloons on each of her flanks. "Uh… Are you sensitive back here?" I asked, the last thing I wanted being a kick from an earth pony.

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Nopey dopey! Everything feels just peachy! Keep it up!" I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that not all ponies are sensitive near their cutie marks.

After another six minutes, I was finally complete with Pinkie Pie's massage. "Finally… How do you feel now, Pinkie?" I sighed as I climbed down from the table.

Pinkie Pie stood up and stretched for a moment before yawning, "Wowee! That got out every last kink! I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed! Almost like I just woke up from a nap on the softest cushion!"

I muttered under my breath, "Tell that to my hands… Almost feels like I was rubbing a brick wall for ten minutes straight…" Even though her soft coat had added some padding to my touch, my fingers and palms were a startling shade of red at the time due to the amount of force I had to use when rubbing her.

My friend nuzzled me, "Thanks a lot for that, James! I'm gonna be feeling good all day now! I'll make sure to give you a special tip for such a great job…" She paused for a moment while bringing a hoof to her chin. "What was I supposed to do after this…? Um…oh, right! I need to plan a special party for somepony, so I can't stick around! See ya later!" She gave me a quick hug and ran out into the lobby.

However, before she went out of sight, I called out, "Hey, Pinkie! Just a sec!" The pink pony stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. "Do your bosses know I work here on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays now?" I had completely forgotten to discuss adjusting my workdays with the Cake couple and was afraid I might end up fired.

Pinkie Pie gulped, "Uh oh… They don't know! I'll go put in a word with them right now! I'm sure Mrs. Cake would love a massage sometime! Don't worry, just leave it to me!" She then ran out the door, leaving me grateful that she was going to speak to them on my behalf.

I took the time to rest my hands by submerging them in the hot tub where Rainbow Dash and Applejack were still soaking. The instant I felt the bubbling warm water touch my tired flesh, I winced in brief pain. But the pain quickly vanished as I felt pleasure with the water soothing my worn skin and muscles.

"Pinkie Pie all done over there, James?" Applejack asked as she moved closer to me.

All I could really do was nod without saying anything. I was hoping she would not have to get out of the tub just yet.

"Well, all righty then. Y'all wanna go next, Rainbow?" Applejack asked the pegasus mare as she lounged at the other end of the hot tub.

Rainbow Dash yawned, "Nah. I'm gonna soak a while longer. He's all yours, AJ."

Applejack smiled at me, "Then I reckon I'm up next. Does five minutes sound OK to ya, James?"

I nodded, "Yeah… Just enough time to rest my hands." I could almost feel my hands and fingers throbbing under the surface of the water.

Once five minutes had passed, Applejack climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. However, I was quick to notice that she had removed the ties that held her tail and mane together, with her mane in particular having spread wide across her neck and upper back. For some reason, I heard Rainbow Dash snicker at what I assume was the stare I was giving Applejack.

The farm pony seemed to hear her friend's muffled laughter and turned to face us. She then asked, "Uh… James? Ya see somethin' weird? Y'all weren't starin' at my haunches, were ya?"

It was then I realized that I must have been blushing. I shook my head to get my mind in order and replied, "Actually, I was looking at your mane… The way it was all wet and spread out like that while not tied was… I'll admit that it was….. Sorry, I can't put it into words." In all honesty, I wanted to tell her that she looked 'hot' with her hair spread out like that, but knew better than to use such a slang term towards her for fear of suffering a bone-shattering kick.

However, Rainbow Dash seemed to know exactly what I wanted to say as she smirked and spoke, "He thinks you look hot with your mane down like that!"

Hearing those words, I raised my voice. "Rainbow…!" But Applejack could only stare with what I think was a faint blush. "Um… AJ?" I asked, uncertain of what her reaction would be.

"Well… Uh… I'm awfully flattered, James… Nopony's ever complimented me on my looks before…" Applejack spoke as she slowly made her way down the steps and over to one of the massage tables.

When I took my hands out of the hot tub and approached Applejack, I noticed her holding a brush in her mouth. "Beggin' yer pardon, James. But would ya mind brushin' my mane ta get all the curls outta it?"

I was relieved to not have to strain my fingers just yet as I took the brush in hand. "It would be no trouble at all, AJ." I then let her jump up onto the massage table as I stood by her side. With long straight strokes, I brushed her mane and tail until they were as straight as possible.

While I brushed, I was somewhat amazed by just how long Applejack's mane was. And I will be the first to admit that I find long hair on women attractive. "You have lovely hair, AJ." I spoke softly.

The farm pony chuckled, "Aw, shucks… Ya don't have ta keep complimentin' me like that."

I replied with a smile, "I'm just speaking my mind. Without that hat covering your hair, I think you look even better."

Applejack smiled as she looked back at me, "Really? I reckon I should keep my hat off when I'm not on the job." I chuckled under my breath.

Once I had gotten her mane and tail as dry and straight as possible, I asked, "Do you keep your hair tied near the end?"

My friend nodded, "Sure do. But y'all can leave that bit ta me." She then spread herself out on the massage table. "I'm ready when you are, pardner."

I climbed onto the massage table and straddled Applejack like my other customers that day. But before I could start massaging her, I had to push her long blond mane off to the side so it would not get in the way. "OK, AJ. Just relax and leave it to me."

As I felt Applejack go limp under me, I gripped the base of her neck. I was expecting her to be no easier to massage than Pinkie Pie, but I was in for a surprise when I dug my fingers into her coat. "What the…" Even for an earth pony, Applejack's body was frighteningly well toned. It felt more like I was trying to massage a professional bodybuilder!

"Somethin' wrong back there, James? It feels like yer not even tryin'." Applejack spoke as I struggled to dig my fingers into her flesh.

"Applejack… I can't believe how buff you are! Would I get just as ripped as you if I did just as much applebucking as you?" I asked, not able to comprehend how a woman could be this absurdly muscular. And the crazy thing about her is that it looked like her overall muscle mass was no different from other ponies!

"Probably! Why'd ya ask?" She replied in kind. After a moment more, I tried to dig my fingers into her flesh with as much force as I could muster. My efforts paid off as I heard Applejack sigh, "Whoa… That's the spot."

I already wanted to not have to do anymore massaging for Applejack since my hands and fingers were sore enough from massaging Pinkie Pie. But she was my customer and friend, so I did not want to disappoint her. Once I had finished massaging the base of her neck, I cracked my knuckles and flexed my fingers to help prepare them for the rest of the job. I then reached out and began to tenderly rub her jaw joints. "Now there's a spot I never knew needed that kinda attention." Applejack muttered at my touch. To my relief, the muscle on her face was not nearly as firm as the rest of her body.

"Well, it is a joint. And I focus more on the joints than anything else. But if there are any particular muscles that need specific attention, let me know." I spoke while trying to keep Applejack from speaking.

Once three minutes had passed, I went down to Applejack's shoulders. Like the area around her neck, her muscles were shockingly firm and it was almost painful for me to apply enough pressure to push deep enough. "It almost feels like I'm massaging a rock…" I muttered under my breath.

Applejack's knees and ankles were easier to massage since the muscle layers around those joints are thinner. But her vertebrae… Do not even get me started on that. It felt like my job would never end as I went from joint to joint, pushing into her impossibly firm back muscles to reach them. It was so frustrating; I hardly noticed the faint scent of apple pulp and sweat lingering in her coat.

Once I had finished with her back, I rubbed my fingers together as they were now very sore. I mean they were sore once I had finished with Pinkie Pie, but now… Ugh, I do not even want to remember that pain. Fortunately, I had only a few more areas to tend to. And I was anxious to get this massage over with.

I turned around and straddled Applejack again. But as I looked down at her flanks, I asked, "AJ, are your cutie marks particularly sensitive to touch?"

She replied bluntly, "Nope. Knock yerself out, James." I swear, it was almost as if she knew exactly what I was referring to.

Like her shoulders, Applejack's flanks were amazingly toned. I have no idea how I was able to effectively massage her there for three minutes. Her knees and ankles were a welcome change to the almost rock-hard muscle I had been working with for the past hour or so. By the time I had climbed down from the massage table, my fingers and palms were almost as red as my blood. It was hard for me to even look at.

"Hooowee! That really loosened me up!" Applejack exclaimed as she hopped down from the table. She stretched and flexed the best she could, testing out her rested joints. "Ya got a knack fer this line of work, James. Much obliged!"

I smiled halfheartedly, "At least one of us enjoyed it… I mean…it was my pleasure, AJ." I did not want her to know just how much my hands hurt at the time. Although it took a good deal of willpower to not voice my soreness.

Applejack flexed her neck before grinning, "I'm gonna sleep real well t'night. Oh, right. Still need ta get ten bushels ready fer ya over at the orchard. Feel free ta swing by when ya have time today." I nodded, remembering my promise to carry some bushels for her as a workout. The farm pony then headed out of the main chamber and into the lobby after retrieving her hat.

Like before, I went over the hot tub and leaned on the side with my tired hands soaking in the warm water. I wanted nothing more than to just stand there and let my hands heal. But I knew that Rainbow Dash was next on the list and I did not want to disappoint her. Speaking of that brash pegasus mare…

"Something wrong, James? You look beat." Rainbow Dash asked as she came over to my side of the tub.

"You try massaging an earth pony with craggy muscles and tell me how your hooves feel afterwards…" I replied, still in some pain.

Rainbow seemed to know what was wrong as she lifted one of my hands out of the water with a hoof and looked at my palm. "Yeesh! That's a scary shade of red you got there! Is that healthy?"

I sighed, "It means that they've been overworked. Badly. Please don't touch them."

I watched as Rainbow Dash looked my hand over with a focused gaze as if pondering something. "Well, if this happened because you were giving massages, maybe they need a massage too. Hang on a sec." I stared in shock as she opened her mouth and placed my hand between her gaping jaws.

Expecting her to bite me, I winced as I prepared for pain. Instead, I felt what seemed to be Rainbow Dash's teeth grinding gently against my flesh. Even more to my surprise, the feel of her teeth rubbing my sore flesh felt…..pleasant. She was massaging my hand the only way she could. And it was a very effective means to do so.

"Am I doing OK?" Rainbow Dash managed to speak with my hand in her mouth.

"That feels great, Rainbow." I replied with a smile. She then continued to move her jaws, changing the pressure and position of her teeth as needed. I would occasionally feel her tongue brush against me, but I paid no mind. This was truly an act of friendship I would never have expected from my friends, especially from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash spent a full ten minutes massaging my hand while my other hand soaked in the hot tub. "Feel better yet?" She asked, my hand resting in her jaws.

I pulled my hand out and moved my fingers. While they still felt somewhat inflamed, some of the soreness was gone. "It really helped, Rainbow… Thanks." I said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash grinned, "I actually wasn't too sure on how well that would work. But now it's time for the other one." She then lifted my other hand from the water and took it in her mouth like before.

Another ten minutes passed as my friend massaged my hand with her teeth while my other hand soaked in the hot tub. Like before, her tongue would occasionally brush against my palm. I finally felt the need to ask, "How do I taste, Rainbow? Good enough to eat?"

She replied once she had let go of my hand, "I dunno. You don't taste like anything I'd wanna eat." My hand felt just as good as the other by now. I felt like I could get out a few more massages. She then smiled, "You still up for that massage?"

I nodded, "Give me five more minutes and I'll be right there. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in the meantime." Rainbow Dash grinned and climbed out of the hot tub before wrapping herself in a towel. I watched as she walked down the steps and read a magazine once she hopped up onto one of the massage tables.

After a short while, I looked over my shoulder and asked without removing my hands from the hot tub, "Has it been five minutes yet, Rainbow?"

My friend looked in the direction of the closest clock and replied, "Yup! I'm all set too!" She then flung the towel that covered her onto an empty massage table and stretched out her legs.

I lifted my hands from the water and looked them over. The undersides were still fairly red, but they were not nearly as sore as before. "Much better…" I then approached Rainbow Dash and stroked her mane, "Thanks again, Rainbow. It would've been much harder to do a good job when my hands were that sore."

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Anytime, James. I'm just glad that little dental treatment actually worked." I then climbed onto the massage table and straddled the pegasus. She then asked, "Just relax. Right?" I nodded silently as she let her body go limp.

As usual, I started on the base of her neck. The amount of muscle I felt on her was almost no different from Fluttershy's as it was quite soft and easy to work with. "They say muscle's heavier than fat. Which means you must be a lightweight, Rainbow." I muttered casually.

The rainbow-mane pegasus chuckled, "Ya got that right. If I worked out as much as Applejack, I probably would have a harder time flying as fast as I can now. But anyway, you promised me a chat over a massage. Right?"

I nodded as I remembered our chat on our way to the spa. "Oh, right. Sure thing. You wanted to know about what happened between me and Scootaloo, right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, that's it. Especially what happened once you got her back to school. You said something about Show & Tell?"

As I did not want to interrupt Rainbow Dash's commenting, I decided to move onto her shoulders instead of massaging her jaws. "Well, like I said, her Show & Tell partner was I. And she showed the class…well…me."

I heard my friend snicker, "She showed her classmates the only human in Equestria?! How'd they react?"

I replied, "Well, Diamond Tiara was still giving me the evil eye. And Silver Spoon seemed kinda scared of me. But the rest of the kids were really interested. They complimented me on my height and thought I was really strong too."

Rainbow nodded, "Well, that's how big guys are most of the time. The bigger they are, the stronger they are."

I retorted with a grunt, "Heh… Yeah, right… I pale in comparison to earth ponies. But that wasn't all she said."

My words seemed to pique Rainbow Dash's curiosity as she asked, "There's more? Oh, right. What'd she have to say about you?"

I smiled as I replied, "Let me see if I can remember everything… She said that I've been an awesome big brother to her. And out of all the guys in Ponyville she knows, she would choose me to be her big brother. I felt pretty flattered when she said that."

Rainbow Dash snickered, "Man, that's awesome. Never knew the pipsqueak had taken THAT much of a shine to ya. But I can see why. You really are good with kids from what I can tell." But she then smirked, "Come to think of it, what do her parents think of ya?"

That was a thought that never crossed my mind. "Um… Actually, I've never met them before."

Rainbow then chuckled, "Me neither." The two of us laughed in unison.

Once I had finished massaging Rainbow Dash's shoulders, knees, ankles, and jaws, I prepared to start on her vertebrae. But before I could begin, Rainbow looked towards the doorway that led out into the lobby and pointed, "Well, look who's here!"

I turned my head out of curiosity and found Scootaloo standing at the doorway. "Oh, hey! What's up, Scoot?" I asked with a wave.

The little pegasus filly trotted over to us, "I just got off school and came over here to get my scooter! Whatcha up to?"

I replied as I started massaging Rainbow Dash's back, "Just doing my job. And it's Rainbow's turn."

My little sister looked up at her role model and asked, "How's it feel, Rainbow Dash? Good enough to knock you out?"

My friend laughed, "Man, you know it! This guy really knows how to loosen up the joints!" The two of them began to chat with each other while I worked on massaging Rainbow Dash's vertebrae.

I was about halfway done with Rainbow's back when I heard Scootaloo speak my name. "James? You're still gonna come by the clubhouse in a while, right?"

I looked down at her and nodded, "Sure thing. I'll ask my bosses if I can head out once I finish with Rarity and Fluttershy."

Scootaloo grinned, "Awesome! I'll see ya there! Later, Rainbow Dash!" The two of us waved goodbye as the filly trotted out of sight. Just before we heard the front door shut, the sound of a small motor buzzing was heard.

"I swear that Scootaloo is the ground based version of you." I said to Rainbow Dash as the sound of Scootaloo's flapping faded out of earshot.

The pegasus mare nodded, "She's a regular speed demon on that scooter."

Once I had finished with Rainbow Dash's back, I remembered to massage her wings. "Almost forgot. Could you extend your right wing please?" I asked as I climbed down from the table.

"Oh yeah, these could really use that." Rainbow replied as she extended her right wing.

I felt along the wing's bone structure, checking to make certain that I remembered where the joints were. But as I felt along it, I noticed that Rainbow Dash's wing was coated in feathers and not fur. How does a pony grow both hair and feathers? I doubt even she could answer that question. But another question popped into my head. "Rainbow, do pegasi ever have to preen?"

She replied, "Nah. We might have feathers, but we're not birds. But we do molt! Just not all at once. I wouldn't be able to get outta my own house if all my feathers just dropped off one day!"

I chuckled at Rainbow Dash's response, but I then paused for a moment. "Wait a sec… Where IS your house? And how would being unable to fly make getting to and from it a problem?"

She snickered, "Well, if your house floated in the sky and you ended up losing all your feathers overnight, just how would you get down to the ground or even fly places?!" Of course. Pegasi originate from the city of clouds, Cloudsdale. Which more than likely means Rainbow Dash's own house is made of clouds too.

Without further delay, I began to carefully knead the flesh around the joints of Rainbow Dash's wings. She shuddered at my touch, "Oooh, yeah…. That's the spot." Considering that she is almost always airborne when I see her, Rainbow's wings must get a lot of use on a daily basis and therefore must frequently get quite tense.

I worked on each of the wing's two joints for six minutes each due to how tense they were. Once I released my grip, Rainbow Dash flexed it as far as she could. "Next wing, please." I asked. In response, Rainbow folded her right wing and extended her left. I walked to the other side of the table and repeated the process.

"How'd I do?" I asked once I had finished massaging Rainbow Dash's left wing.

My friend flexed her wing as best she could before folding it. "Man, that feels awesome. Anything else left to massage?"

I replied as I climbed back onto the massage table while facing the opposite direction. "All that's left are your flanks, hind knees, and ankles." But before I could start, I remembered how sensitive Fluttershy's cutie marks were as she was also a pegasus like Rainbow Dash. "Um… Are your cutie marks particularly sensitive in any way?"

Her response surprised me. "Yeah, they're super sensitive to touch! One good poke turns me on in no time flat. Feel free to massage them all you want."

I could hardly believe that Rainbow Dash WANTED me to touch her pleasure point. "You're…uh…kidding me, right?"

She shook her head, "Nope! Go ahead!"

I looked down at her lightning bolt-shaped cutie marks, wondering if this was a good idea. But when I looked up, I saw that the hot tub was right across from me. And looking over the side was Rarity and Fluttershy. Their faces seemed to say 'What are you doing?' which prompted a nervous chuckle from me. "Uh… This isn't what it looks like, ladies…"

Rainbow Dash looked back and asked, "Whatcha waiting for? Go ahe… Uh…" I could tell she was also nervous just by looking at her face. After a moment of awkward silence, Rainbow Dash responded to our friends' staring with hysterical laughter. "OK, OK, you don't have to massage those…" She then muttered quietly so only I would hear her, "This time."

Not wanting to make Fluttershy jealous, I carefully kneaded the flesh on Rainbow Dash's flanks while taking great care to not touch her cutie marks. And once I had finished with those, I wrapped up the massage with her knees and ankles. "So, how was your first massage from a human, Rainbow?" I asked as I hopped down from the table.

Rainbow Dash stood up and stretched every part of her body. "Whoa… That really loosened me up. You think we can do this again sometime?" She then whispered, "I really wanna know what it's like to have gentle fingers touch my cutie marks sometime." I sighed and nodded, unable to understand my friend's overly brazen nature.

"Awesome! Thanks again, James! I'll see ya around!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile before trotting out the front door of the spa.

All that was left was Rarity and Fluttershy. I turned to face the two mares and asked, "I hope you didn't get any ideas from watching that. But in any case, who goes first?"

The two friends quietly discussed their answer between each other before Rarity smiled, "We have decided that I shall go first and that you get to massage Fluttershy last. Does that sit well with you?"

I nodded, "The best for last, eh? Sounds good to me." However, this seemed to coax a mischievous gaze from Rarity.

"The best for last? Are you saying I'm not as fabulous as Fluttershy?" Rarity asked. I could tell just by looking at her that she was merely teasing me.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Fluttershy is my girlfriend, so…" I replied, trying to find the right words to avoid offending my friend.

Fortunately, Rarity giggled, "Oh, darling. I was merely having fun with you. Of course I know what you meant! Nopony is more precious to you than your betrothed." This prompted a blush from Fluttershy.

As Rarity climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, Fluttershy whispered to me, "Are you sure you can handle anymore massages? I'm sure your hands must be a little worn out by now."

I replied with a smirk, "You don't know the half of it." I revealed the undersides of my hands to her, which were still an unpleasant red hue. Fortunately, they were not quite as sore as before.

The sight of my red palms shocked Fluttershy as she gasped, "They… They look like they must hurt!" She then gave me a concerned gaze as she spoke softly, "I can't have you give me a massage when they're that sore. Please, let's wait for another day."

I looked back down at my hands and back to her before smiling, "Thanks, honey. I'll give you the massage tomorrow. My hands should be fine by then. Does tomorrow evening sound OK?"

Fluttershy nodded, "That sounds perfect. It'll be just the two of us, right?" I nodded in response while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Not wanting to keep Rarity waiting, I turned and followed my former landlord to the massage table. Once she had cast aside her towels and sprawled herself out onto the table, I climbed onto it and straddled her. "Same as last time, Rarity?"

She nodded, "Absolutely, darling. Do whatever you have to." She was completely relaxed under me as I began to massage her neck.

"So, what's it been like since I moved out?" I asked while gently kneading her flesh.

Rarity sighed, "Well… It has certainly been duller than before without your company. I'm still getting used to not finding you sleeping in the side room when I wake up in the morning."

I felt somewhat guilty for leaving Rarity all alone by moving in with Fluttershy. I was about to apologize, but she asked, "But enough about me. How was your first night with Fluttershy?"

I replied, "It was great… I loved sleeping out there surrounded by nature. Fluttershy's house is my dream home."

Rarity giggled, "I see. So you prefer a more natural environment. I'm sorry to say that such themes do not suit me."

The two of us continued to casually chat for the next forty-five minutes or so until I finished massaging her vertebrae. "Whoa. Done already? Time sure flies." I muttered, amazed that I was already done with Rarity's upper and middle body.

"It's easy to lose track of time when lost in conversation with a dear friend, darling." Rarity replied with a smile. I then turned around and faced her rear while remaining on my knees. Before I could ask, Rarity spoke, "Mind my cutie marks, James. I'd rather not be touched there while others are watching." Fluttershy was watching from the hot tub and giggled at those words.

"Perish the thought." I spoke as I began to massage her flanks. I took great care to make certain that my fingertips never touched the three diamonds on her flanks, being even more cautious as I massaged the areas between them.

The final minutes of the massage were fairly uneventful as I finished with Rarity's flanks, knees, and ankles. "Did I miss anything, Rarity?" I asked as I hopped down from the table.

The beautiful unicorn stood up and stretched thoroughly. "Mmmmm… Fabulous job as always, James. I'll be certain to leave a sizable tip for your efforts." Rarity then turned to face Fluttershy, who was walking down the steps next to the hot tub.

"Was James as good as the last time?" She asked Rarity while removing her towel.

"Oh, more than good. Simply superb! I would take those hands over Quake's muscles any day!" Rarity replied with some of her dramatic flair.

As the two friends chatted with each other a moment longer, my gaze turned to face the clock. Much to my shock, it was already past 5 PM. "I had completely forgotten just how long a full-body massage can take with these ponies." I muttered quietly.

I followed Fluttershy and Rarity to the front desk as I had a question for the spa sisters. Aloe was seated at the desk and took the two mares' payment for the services. Before they could leave, I asked, "Excuse me, Aloe. But when does my shift end again?"

My employer glanced at the clock and smiled while speaking in her heavy accent, "You may head out now, if you wish. You've done a fine job on your first day and we're looking forward to seeing you again in two days." She then handed me my payment for the day. It almost seemed to amount to the payment I received from Applejack after my first and only time of helping out at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Much obliged, Aloe. I'll see you and Lotus again soon." I said my goodbyes and headed out the front door with Rarity and Fluttershy by my sides.

"Are you on your way to help Applejack again?" Rarity asked once we were outdoors.

"Yeah. I just hope she remembered the set out ten bushels of those apples for me. I could use the exercise." I replied. It would also make for some extra pocket change.

Fluttershy smiled, "Just be careful to not overdo it, dear. Will you be coming home afterwards?"

I nodded, "Absolutely. Though I still have to attend that meeting with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But I'll head home right after that."

Fluttershy reared up on her hind legs and embraced me with her forelegs. "OK then. Don't work yourself too hard." I responded in kind with a warm embrace of my own.

I heard Rarity giggle, "It seems I was right. You two really are just darling together." The two of us blushed in unison.

I waved goodbye to my friend and lover and began to head west towards Sweet Apple Acres. But along the way, I looked down at my hands. They were still somewhat red and swollen. The thought of picking up a heavy bushel of apples made me wince. There was no way I would be able to carry something so heavy without feeling harsh pain. After some thought, I decided to pay a visit to Twilight Sparkle. She, of all unicorns, must surely know of a spell that can help soothe swollen flesh.

It did not take me long to reach the library. As Pinkie Pie was nowhere nearby, I had to manually check to see if anyone was near the front door by peeking through a window. What I saw shocked me. Sitting in a corner with a few large books was Diamond Tiara. "Her? In a library? Since when?"

I ducked low to avoid bumping my head as I entered the library. Diamond Tiara glanced over at me for a moment before going right back to reading one of the thick books that sat beside her. As Twilight Sparkle was nowhere to be seen, I tried looking upstairs.

As I was expecting, Twilight was upstairs while looking over a book herself. "Evening, Twi. Still feeling good from that massage?" I asked as I approached her.

She turned to face me and smiled, "Oh, I'm still feeling great. The effect from those massages last a while."

I then asked, "Twilight… This probably isn't any of my business, but do you know Diamond Tiara is downstairs reading?"

The purple unicorn nodded, "Yeah, she needed help looking for some law books. I have no idea what she needs them for though, but she doesn't seem to be up to any trouble."

I raised an eyebrow, "Law books? What, is she in training to be a lawyer someday?" Someone as mean as Diamond Tiara would make for a very corrupt lawyer, which made me fear for my future.

"I really doubt she has the dedication to be a lawyer. But in any case, can I help you with something?" Twilight spoke as she approached me.

I nodded, "Yes. See these? I was hoping you know of a spell that can help them heal faster." I showed her the undersides of my hands.

Twilight winced at the shade of red my palms were. "Ugh… I've never seen anything so swollen before… Well, except for Pinkie Pie's tongue after she touched some Poison Joke. But I think I can help you." She then lowered her head until her horn was pointed at my hands. "Keep them close together, please."

I held out my hands while keeping them close together with the palms facing her horn. Twilight grunted as her horn was engulfed in a billowing aura. I froze as I saw an aura of the same color coat my hands. But my uneasiness was soon erased as I felt the dull soreness in my hands rapidly fading away. In another moment, the aura faded as Twilight sighed, "Phew… Haven't used that spell in a while. Do they feel any better?"

I looked at my palms and felt relief, as they were no longer an unsightly shade of red. "Just what I needed. Thanks again, Twilight."

My friend grinned, "It's the least I could do in return for that amazing massage today. Just take care of yourself. And tell Fluttershy hi for me when you get home."

The two of us shared a tender embrace before I went downstairs and out the front door. But before I left, I noticed that Diamond Tiara had a sinister smirk on her face while reading. Just what in the world was in that book?

I wasted no time in heading southwest towards Sweet Apple Acres. When I arrived, I was fairly surprised to find Applejack with her hat off while waiting for me in front of the barn. "Howdy, James! Just in time!" She called out once she noticed me approaching her.

"What happened to your hat, AJ?" I asked once I was right next to her.

Her response surprised me. "Well, y'all said I looked better without it, so I took it off once I was done applebuckin' fer the day." She then twirled her ponytail, showing it off.

"Heh. You really do look prettier without it obstructing your hair. But in any case, are those bushels ready?" I replied with a grin.

"Yup! Right this way." Applejack replied, leading me out into the orchard. We did not go very far before we came across ten bushels of apples packed together. "This far enough fer ya?"

I nodded, "Just far enough, AJ. May I get started?"

Applejack nodded in response, "Sure thing. I'll keep the barn doors open fer ya so you won't have any trouble gettin' 'em in." As she headed on back towards the barn, I rubbed my hands together before grabbing a bushel at its sides. The bushels were just as heavy as I recalled, but I only had ten to carry this time. Surely they would not be too difficult to carry.

I waddled back and forth between the barn and orchard. While certainly tiring, I was at least not soaked with sweat once I had carried the tenth bushel into the barn. "That was a pretty good workout." I muttered as I caught my breath.

"Y'all did a swell job of that, James. Keep it up and ya just might be able ta work here fulltime! Lemme go grab yer pay." I watched as Applejack trotted off towards the farmhouse in the distance.

As I rested against the side of the barn, I looked at the sky as it had begun to go from blue to orange. But before long, a familiar voice spoke up from just beside me. "OK, blank flank. I've finally found a way to make you give my cutie mark back." I looked down and found Diamond Tiara glaring at me by my feet.

"You again… What new half-baked trick do you have in mind this time?" I asked, finally starting to get annoyed by her hopeless grudge against me.

Diamond Tiara smirked, "Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm just here to warn you of something. You remember those books I was reading?" I nodded in silence. "Well, those were books that had info on the laws of Equestria. And you wanna know what I found is illegal?"

I asked, "Is wearing pants illegal in Equestria?"

The schoolyard bully retorted with a menacing grin, "It's illegal for humans and ponies to have sexual relationships together… Um…whatever 'sexual' means."

I felt a sudden chill go down my spine at this revelation. "You're…serious?" I asked, not certain if Diamond Tiara was bluffing or if she was being honest.

She nodded, "Yeah, can you believe that? Humans have never lived in Equestria before and there's still a law that applies to them! I couldn't believe my luck when I read that! And if you want to check the book yourself, it's on page 83."

I could hardly believe it myself. And I strongly doubted any of my friends were aware of the law either. "And what's the penalty for committing this crime?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

The filly responded with a confident smirk. "Death. For both parties."

I felt my blood chill. If word got out about my relationship with Fluttershy… The thought of my lover with her head under a guillotine flashed through my mind. I was hardly worried about myself. But dear Fluttershy on death row? I could not allow that. She, more than anyone I know, does not deserve such a fate.

Diamond Tiara was clearly enjoying my display of horror as she smirked, "I'm not lying, you know. It's a real law. What would happen if Princess Celestia learned of what you've been doing with Miss Fluttershy?" She then smiled calmly, "I'll be fair. You've got until this time tomorrow to make your decision. If you won't give me my cutie mark back by then, your relationship with Miss Fluttershy goes public. Until then, Mr. James." She then turned and headed back towards Ponyville, leaving me alone.

I was still reeling from the information even after Diamond Tiara was no longer in sight. Fluttershy and I had committed a felony-level crime. But I could not return that bully's cutie mark if she was blackmailing me. I would never surrender to a bully like that. But as I pondered what I was going to do, a thought flashed through my mind.

"Wait a second…" I muttered out loud. I then chuckled, "How would she even contact Celestia in the first place?! All the way up there in Canterlot?! What, she gonna hike all the way up that mountain? The only person in town who can contact Celestia is Twilight! And there's no way she would ever rat me and Fluttershy out in…a…report…"

A sickening sensation of dread filled my mind as I felt my stomach churn. Twilight had already sent a report to Celestia explicitly stating that Fluttershy and I had become a couple. I could even remember her speaking the words aloud while she wrote the report. And if the princess had not sent a reply all day, she was more than likely pondering what to do with us. Which meant….. I gritted my teeth as I yelled, "Oh ssshhhhhhh…. Deerrr… Geh….. GAAAAAHHHHH!"

A voice spoke from behind me after my brief tantrum, "What's gotten into ya, James? I'm not even gone five minutes and yer already gettin' this impatient?" I turned and found Applejack standing before me with five bits balancing on the tip of her muzzle.

"Uh… You didn't see anything." I muttered, rather embarrassed that she had watched me snap like that.

"Right, right, none of my business anyway. I'll keep my mouth shut. Anyway, here's yer pay! Five bits!" She replied as I placed my payment in my pocket.

Before I said anything, my thoughts went back to Fluttershy. Our love for each other was illegal and we were now in danger of being arrested. And if we were arrested… "AJ… I have a favor to ask of you."

The farm pony nodded, "Sure thing, pardner. What can I do ya for?"

I frowned, "Could you please head over to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse and let the girls know I won't be able to attend today? Something very important has come up and it can't wait. And please tell Scootaloo that I am especially sorry that I couldn't see her this evening."

Applejack nodded with a faint smile, "Ya did seem pretty stressed out when I got back. Well, all right. I'll let 'em know you've got business ta tend to. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks again, AJ. Now, I've really gotta get going. See ya around." I waved goodbye as I headed back towards Ponyville. I had to act fast before it got too late outside.

I went straight back to the library and entered without even bothering to check if anyone was about to come outside. "Who?" Owlowiscious hooted as I closed the door behind me.

"Not now, Dr. Who. I don't have time to chat." I replied as I noticed that the same books Diamond Tiara had been looking through were right where she left them. One was still open, so I assumed that was the book she had found the information in. I reached down and found that it was open to page 83. And in the third paragraph from the top was the very law she had warned me about. "The act of sexual intercourse between a human and pony… Felony… Punishable by…death penalty…"

I felt my legs becoming weak as I now knew for certain that Diamond Tiara's threat was not a bluff….. No. Not just a bluff. The rulers of Equestria already knew of my crime. Fluttershy and I would be put on trial and then executed. But if they could not arrest and get the truth out of BOTH guilty parties…

A plan formed in my head. I knew how to keep Fluttershy safe. I left the library swiftly and began to look around for specific stores.

I went to a local clothing store and purchased a pair of saddlebags to be worn against my hips. But as they were connected by a strap that was meant to lie on top of a pony's back, I had to purchase a belt to connect them so they would not fall while I stood upright.

My next destinations were the various food carts that littered Ponyville's streets. I purchased as much food as I could that would not spoil easily while taking care to leave enough room in my saddlebags for more gear. My next stop was a store that sold various kitchen appliances. I only purchased one item though. A large steel pot lid. Why? Well, read on and see.

My final stop was a store that specialized in camping equipment. I purchased cooking gear for use with campfires, a compass, a sleeping bag that I could actually fit in that came with its own carrying bag, and a beauty of a survival knife. The blade was an impressive ten inches in length and came with its own sheathe. I could go on about it as I have long had a fascination with swords and other bladed weapons, but I digress.

I was ready. I had all I needed. But it was too soon to put my plan into action yet. And what was more… I wanted to spend one last evening with the woman I love. Hoping she would not inquire as to why I needed all this gear, I made my way home towards the edge of the Everfree Forest.

The sun was beginning to set once I reached the edge of the meadow at the western edge of Ponyville. As I approached Fluttershy's cottage, many thoughts filled my mind. What should I tell her? Should she know that she is a wanted criminal? I felt dazed, scared to death of what Celestia would do to her.

Once I came close enough, I saw Fluttershy tending to the various baby rabbits we had gathered up a few days earlier. I stopped in my tracks. More than anything, I was afraid of her finding out about our predicament. "Keep a straight face… Don't give any impression that something is wrong…" I muttered to myself as I approached my lover.

The rabbits had begun to scatter as I drew near. "Such sweet little angels." I heard Fluttershy mutter as they hopped about. But once she looked my way, she suddenly went airborne and gave me the most joyous grin I had seen all day. "James! Welcome home." She flew over to me and embraced me while still remaining airborne.

"Hey there, honey. How're the kids?" I asked as I hugged her back.

Fluttershy giggled, "They're doing fine. You just saw them all a second ago, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Still a bunch of adorable little critters."

Fluttershy kissed me on the cheek, but then she seemed to notice the various supplies I had picked up back in town. "James, what is all this? Saddlebags, food, a pot lid and…a knife?"

I shrugged, "You never know. In any case, let me go put this stuff away." I went inside our cottage and unloaded my luggage onto the sofa that rested near the stairs. But just before I could turn around, I felt the gentle breeze caused by wings flapping as I detected Fluttershy hovering just behind me. "Uh… Fluttershy?" I asked, curious of why she was so close to me at the time.

My lover was hovering just above and behind me. "Uh… Am I too close?" She asked while moving backwards.

I turned to face her and replied, "No, I have nothing against you getting so close to me. But…it's not like you to be this…um…clingy."

Fluttershy slowly lowered herself to the floor and blushed, "I…just wanted to be near you…" I cocked my head to one side slightly. I knew that we are lovers and probably always will be, but was still puzzled as to why she was staying so close to me.

She explained further, "It's just… I've always had friends and others who respect me. But I never imagined I would ever have a boyfriend… We've only been together for a couple of days now, but I still feel…so happy around you. Being near you fills me with a type of warm fuzzy feeling that I never got from being around anypony else. And…I wish I could feel it all the time."

Fluttershy's words melted my heart. I knew she adores me, but for her to come out of her shell that easily when it was just the two of us was quite impressive. However, this also served to make it more difficult for me to go through with my plan.

I approached my lover and got down on one knee. "If you want to feel that way all the time, I'll gladly stay with you forever." I tenderly cupped her face as I spoke those words.

"Forever…? Really?" Fluttershy asked with tears forming in her eyes. I answered with a kiss on her lips. In response, she closed her eyes to squeeze the tears out and embraced me so tightly; I suspected she might have been exercising frequently at Sweet Apple Acres.

The following hours were of little extravagance. Until the sun went down, the two of us tended to the various animals that lived near our home. The baby bunnies I had helped round up a few days earlier even seemed to remember me as they swarmed around me while Fluttershy hovered nearby to not get in their way. They even clambered all over me when I lied down in the grass.

The apples I had purchased from Applejack that day were put to use in our dinner. Fluttershy had baked several apple strudels for us. While it was certainly odd to eat pastries for dinner, I did not complain, as they were quite tasty. I have never even been a big eater of apple treats to begin with!

Once we had finished dinner, I headed upstairs to bathe for the night. For some reason, I never heard Fluttershy knock on the bathroom door once to ask to join me. I thought for sure after the previous night she would always want to bathe with me. But in hindsight, it was probably for the best. I was having a great deal of difficulty keeping my willpower up to go through with my plan. If I faltered and gave into my heart's desires, it would mean disaster for us both.

My shower was without any unusual happenings. I slipped on my boxers once I had finished drying off and peeked out through the bathroom door. Fluttershy was resting on our bed while reading what seemed to be a slip of paper. "Whatcha reading, dear?" I asked as I took a seat on the bed next to her. The only source of light in the room was an old-fashioned lantern that rested on a shelf next to Fluttershy's side of the bed.

Fluttershy looked at me and smiled, "I was just looking over your journals. You put a lot of effort and detail into these."

I think I felt myself blush at her words. "My journal?" I looked over her shoulder to read the sheet of paper. "Yes, you read that right….. Look out below… I won't bite…" Fluttershy had been reading the journal entry chronicling my first day in Equestria. "Where did you even find these?" I asked, as I kept them well hidden from others.

The timid pegasus giggled, "I got curious about your belongings, so I took a peek in them while you were in the bathroom. They're very fun to read. I'm enjoying them. May I read the rest later?"

I was actually quite flattered that she felt I was doing a good job in how I was detailing the daily events of my first week in Ponyville. "Well… Sure. Go right ahead, if you think they're that good."

Fluttershy smiled, but then yawned. "Thank you, James. But it's getting late… May we go to sleep now?"

I nodded as I pulled the covers over both of us. "Sounds good to me. Good night, honey."

My lover giggled once she blew out the flame in the lantern, "Sweet dreams, James. I love you so much."

I kissed her on the ear as she had her back to me. "I love you too, Fluttershy. More than you know."

I would have gone to sleep right there, but I had other plans. I waited patiently for Fluttershy to start snoring before whispering, "Fluttershy? Honey?" When she did not respond, I knew she was fast asleep.

With no one to interfere, I began to prepare. I slid on the blue jeans Rarity had woven for me, but opted to wear the t-shirt I had worn that day instead of the Hawaiian-style shirt the lovely unicorn had made to go with my pants. Once my socks and shoes were on, I snuck downstairs as quietly as possible. I then snatched a writing quill and a blank scroll from a shelf next to the sofa and began to write. Before I could leave, Fluttershy had to know.

"This is for your eyes only, Fluttershy. If you are reading this, I am gone. It has come to my attention that our actions as a couple are highly illegal and even punishable with the death penalty. What is worse, Princess Celestia has been made aware of our illegal activities by a report sent from Twilight Sparkle. Please do not fault her, as I am sure even she was not aware that the law even exists. I am also certain that by the time you have started reading this, Celestia will have dispatched her guards to arrest us. If that is the case, you must gather our friends and try to convince Celestia to grant us a pardon. If she is as… No. I am very sure that she is as wise and understanding as I have heard. She will surely grant us her consent. I just know she will. However, the possibility that she will not remains. I can't take chances with this matter, Fluttershy. Not when your life is at stake. I am hiding out in the Everfree Forest. I have heard nothing but bad things about that place, so I am sure even the local law enforcement officials will not dare set foot into it. If Celestia… No. When Celestia gives us her blessings, please come find me so I know it is safe to return. It may be wise to ask Rainbow Dash to do the job due to her speed. But if, and this is a very unlikely if, if Celestia refuses to pardon us, claim innocence. If they cannot arrest both guilty parties, they will not be able to effectively try you in court. You will be safe if they cannot arrest us both. But I pray that will not be the case. I love you, Fluttershy. And I cannot bear the thought of you under a guillotine. I shall be waiting for Celestia's decision in the Everfree Forest. I am placing my faith in you and our friends. With love, James."

I tied a string around the center of the scroll once I had rolled it up. I then left it at the base of the stairs so that Fluttershy would surely notice it once she came downstairs in the morning. I then went over to the supplies I had purchased that day and strapped on my saddlebags. I then slid a strap through the hole in the steel pot lid's handle and began to tie numerous more straps to it while securing them around my left forearm. Once I was done, the pot lid was tightly secured to the side of my forearm, allowing me to effectively use it as a makeshift shield. It was almost as big around as a beach ball, so it covered a fairly large area too. Yes, I know a pot lid makes for a poor defensive tool. But from what I know, Ponyville does not have armories. So I had to make due with the resources that were available.

I wore the survival knife I had purchased across my chest so I could easily draw it with either hand when needed, although I am right-handed and therefore would hold it with my right hand. But even after I had gathered up all my gear, going out through the front door was the biggest challenge for me. More than anything, I wanted to take off all my gear, go back upstairs, and climb in bed with Fluttershy and sleep with her in my arms. It pained me to leave the woman I loved, even though it was to keep her safe. It took several minutes for me to muster the willpower I needed to reach out, grasp the doorknob, and push the door open.

"Please be safe, honey…" I can distinctly remember muttering as I closed the door behind me. I think I felt a tear trickle down my face. I had to get as far away from Ponyville as possible. And the 'unnatural' Everfree Forest would make for the perfect hideout.

I walked north, finding the imposing forest to be surprisingly close to Fluttershy's cottage. There was even an obvious path that led into the forest. But wait. If a path is obvious, some of the braver investigators might follow it a short distance into the forest. I had to stay off the path and venture into the dense trees if I was to remain undetected the following day. Before entering the forest, I turned around and took one last look at the cottage where my lover was sleeping soundly.

I am writing this from within my sleeping bag. I found a few flowering bushes no fewer than five minutes into Everfree Forest. They seemed like a safe place to rest, so here I am. My sleeping bag even comes with a flap that is connected to the top of the bag with a zipper. A wire mesh allows the person inside to see out while remaining completely covered. The bag is snug, but it is doing its job well.

…..I have never run away from home before. I pray this will be the last time I do so. My first week in Ponyville has ended, yet I am already facing a major crisis. Dear lord… May this ordeal end on a happy note. That is all I ask.


	8. A Forest of Sorrows

Where do I even begin on this entry….

The moment I awoke, I had to remind myself that I was no longer in Ponyville. What was more, I had to remind myself that it was no longer safe for me to be there. I was on the run from the law. Celestia knew of my illegal romance with Fluttershy. If we were both arrested, we would both receive the guillotine.

I snacked on a few leftover apple strudels that Fluttershy had baked for us the previous night. But the more I ate, the worse I felt. The sweet taste of apples brought to mind my friend Applejack. I almost always saw her first thing after leaving home to go to work. And the strudel itself had been made by Fluttershy…..

I had to catch myself as I began to tear up. More than anything, I could not believe that I was no longer with Fluttershy. The pony I loved. I was certain Celestia would grant us a pardon, but the possibility that she would stick with the law was still there. Once I had finished my breakfast, I packed up my gear and prepared to head deeper into the Everfree Forest.

But before I went any further, I paused. Fluttershy's cottage was still very close by. Perhaps I could peek out from the forest to see her. But there was also the possibility that Celestia's royal soldiers were already combing the area while searching for me. The risk was high, but I wanted to see my beloved again so dearly…

I made up my mind as I began to head south towards the edge of the Everfree Forest. I knew that Fluttershy was surely awake by now and tending to her precious animals. It took only five minutes or so for me to reach the edge of the forest, but I was careful to stay off the main path. When I did reach the edge, I stayed concealed behind a bush to make certain no one would see me.

Much to my pleasure, I saw Fluttershy indeed going about her morning duties right outside her cottage. She did not seem to suspect anything was wrong, leading me to believe she had not yet read the message I had written before leaving her home the previous night. However, she would occasionally look around, even going airborne to get a better view of the area around her. I suspected that she was worried of why she did not wake up to find me next to her and was hoping I would appear soon. I oh so desperately wanted to call out to the beautiful pegasus mare, but I restrained myself knowing that it would only make it harder for me to distance myself from her.

After some time had passed, I saw my lover go back inside her cottage. But not before looking over her shoulder to see if I was heading her way. I waited several minutes, not moving an inch. The front door to the cottage flew open as I saw Fluttershy dash down the path that led towards the meadow with a scroll in her mouth. Just after crossing the earthen bridge that spanned the creek near her house, Fluttershy stumbled and fell. Instead of immediately climbing to her feet, she just lied there with her face buried in her forelegs.

She was crying. There was no other possible reason for why Fluttershy had her face buried in her arms….I mean forelegs. And the scroll that was now on the ground before her. It was surely the message I wrote. The fact that Fluttershy was reacting so strongly to my departure helped erase any doubts I had of her as she was clearly distressed that I was gone. She loves me dearly and her weeping was proof.

I wanted nothing more than to rush out of the forest and comfort my lover. But I could not. It took a massive amount of willpower to keep myself rooted to the spot. Fortunately, a familiar pink earth pony came trotting along. It was Pinkie Pie. I recognize that pink poofy mane and tail anywhere. I immediately guessed that she had come looking for me as I was supposed to head over to Sugarcube Corner for work.

Pinkie Pie quickly went to Fluttershy's aid, tapping her on the shoulder while appearing to say something to calm the weeping pegasus. Fluttershy slowly looked up at her friend before replying and pointing to the scroll that was now next to Pinkie Pie's hooves. Pinkie then held the scroll down with one hoof and unrolled it with the other. She spent the next few minutes reading it over before apparently flipping out. While she never once seemed to cry, her erratic movements showed that she too was extremely concerned for me. She then helped Fluttershy to her feet and patted her on the shoulder while probably giving her words of reassurance. Fluttershy seemed to nod in response. Pinkie Pie then pointed towards Ponyville just before the two of them went running off in its direction with Pinkie Pie carrying my message in her mouth. I can distinctly recall muttering, "It's all up to you, girls…"

I am not really certain how much time passed after I turned back and headed deeper into the Everfree Forest. I had no means to tell time and the thick canopy made it hard to check the position of the sun. But my biggest problem was the symptoms of separation anxiety I was suffering at the time. I had never gone so long without being with those I hold dear since arriving in Equestria. And it was an emotional hell for me. I would occasionally tear up without warning and it took a massive amount of willpower to keep myself from running back towards Ponyville.

All I could really do to stop myself from crying was to just take in the sights and sounds around me. I let my curiosity take over as I trekked through the dense forest. The vegetation of the Everfree Forest differed from what I had seen so far. Compared to the many trees I saw in and around Ponyville, the trees and shrubs of the forest looked much more exotic. Some trees appeared to be willows due to their branches drooping low.

Another trait I found unusual about the Everfree Forest was its wildlife. There were various snakes, birds, and even bats. But they all kept their distance from me. I began to suspect that unlike the wildlife around Ponyville, which are borderline tame, the wildlife that dwell in the Everfree Forest are completely…..well…wild. Of course, this did not bother me, as all wildlife back on Earth are the exact same way.

Some time later, I came across a patch of flowers growing in a small clearing with a little sunlight shining through the canopy. But what caught my eye the most was their coloration. Every single part of the flowers was blue. I can recall muttering, "I've heard of blue roses, but never blue…whatever you call these." The flowers strongly resembled a type of tropical flower in form, but the name of the type of flower eludes me. I also am not particularly knowledgeable in the field of botany, so I could not effectively describe the form of the flower even if I tried.

I got down on one knee and gently stroked the petals of one of the flowers. The scent was peculiar as it was unlike anything I had ever smelled…. Why am I writing about an unimportant blue flower? Moving on.

I suspect at least two hours passed before I came to an area within the forest that I was not expecting. Spread out over a vast area were numerous muddy pools of water separated by thin strips of land. Bubbles were constantly rising to the surface and popping. Many mangrove trees were all over the place, the majority growing out of the muddy bog itself near the shorelines. Due to them not growing out in the middle of the bog, the sky was completely visible.

As I slowly entered the bog while minding my feet, I noticed large numbers of frogs in the area that seemed to be as large as my hand. For some reason, the sight of so many frogs brought to mind one name. "Froggy Bottom Bog."

When I muttered those words, I gasped as I remembered what the Cutie Mark Crusaders had told me once. A hydra resided near or in Froggy Bottom Bog. But as I glanced around, I saw no sign of anything large or potentially dangerous. No large footprints. No slender trails in the mud that might be left by a serpent. Even the frogs seemed calm and showed no signs of being aware of a predator being in the area. "Maybe the hydra only comes by here occasionally. Or maybe it moved on to claim a new territory…" I muttered under my breath.

I do not know about you who is reading this, but I find frogs to be fairly charming. Especially due to the sounds they can make. I approached one and found that it seemed to be quite tame, as it did not flee from me. I reached down and picked it up, the frog giving a quiet croak as I held it in my hands. "What's up, frogger?" I asked playfully. I may have been imagining it, but I could swear I saw that frog smile at me.

A few minutes passed while I rubbed the frog's back before I saw a shadow move along the ground at high speed before coming to a sudden halt over one pool of muddy water. When I looked up, I felt my heart leap at the sight of Rainbow Dash hovering above the center of the bog. She had one of her forelegs up against her brow, probably to keep the sun out as she scanned her surroundings. "Rainbow! Over here!" I called out as I waved while dropping the frog into the bog.

I do not think Rainbow Dash heard my call, as she did not respond right away. But it did not take her long to look in my direction. The instant she saw me, Rainbow swooped down at me and tackled me against a tree while squeezing me with her forelegs in the tightest embrace I had ever received from a pony. "Darn it, James! I thought you were a goner! Don't ever pull something like that again!" When she looked at me with her big rose-colored eyes, I suspect she may have been tearing up slightly.

I patted my friend on the back as I asked, "I'm guessing Fluttershy showed you the message. Am I right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. When the other girls showed me that note, I bolted over here to find you. I wasn't sure if you were gonna last long enough… Huh?" She looked at my left forearm with a bemused expression. "James… Why is there a pot lid tied to your arm?"

I snickered as I replied, "From what I know, Ponyville doesn't have an armory. So I had to use something makeshift as a shield. I don't know what lives out here in the Everfree Forest, so I wanted to be on the safe side."

The rainbow mane pegasus glanced at my makeshift shield again and smirked, "Yeah, I guess it's better than nothing." However, she then shook her head and asked, "But anyway, what happened? Why are you even out here? Did that little brat have something to do with it?"

At the mention of a 'little brat', I asked, "Hang on… Are you suspecting Diamond Tiara?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Well, who else could it be?! That little witch's been a pain in the flank for you since the day you met her! And besides, that message you left behind mentioned that there's a law condemning humans and ponies falling in love! And Twilight mentioned that Diamond Tiara was in the library yesterday reading law books. When Fluttershy showed her the note, she put two and two together and thought Diamond Tiara pulled a fast one on you. But did she? I mean, you're the only one who knows."

I thought back to the previous day. "Well, all she really did was alert me to the law. I thought she was bluffing at first, but I found that law written in a book on page 83. Can't remember the title, but it's still in the library."

My friend nodded, "Uh huh… And Twilight said she wrote a note to Princess Celestia pointing out that you and Fluttershy are a couple now, right? No wonder you freaked out…"

After a brief moment of silence, Rainbow smiled at me. "Ya know, it was really brave of you to hide out here in the Everfree Forest. But leave the rest to us. We'll put in a good word with Princess Celestia for you. She's not some kinda tyrant, so she'll probably make an exception for you and Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash really seemed to know the princess well. It was almost as if they had met in person before. "Thanks, Rainbow. You're always someone I can count on. But until I've officially been given a royal pardon, I can't go home. Please tell Fluttershy that and that I love her."

The spunky pegasus mare nodded, "Yeah… About her, she was really freaking out when she came into town. I've never seen her cry like that. She was really scared for you. Knowing you're OK will definitely calm her down."

Knowing that my actions had caused dear little Fluttershy to cry gnawed at my conscience. "She was crying?" I asked with a sigh.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah… She was almost hysterical once all six of us had gathered at the library. Man, for her to get that worked up, she must be CRAZY for you. You're a really lucky guy, you know that?"

I sighed, "Yeah… Really lucky… All I want right now is….. What a sec…" Before I could finish speaking, I noticed a large shadow steadily falling over the area behind Rainbow Dash and me. When the two of us looked towards the bog to my left, I was taken aback at the sight of what seemed to be a massive four-headed armless bipedal reptile rising out of the murky water that towered over the Everfree Forest's canopy. I gulped, "Lemme guess….. That's a hydra?"

Rainbow Dash, who seemed just as intimidated as I was, nodded, "Eeeeeeeeeyup."

The four heads of the hydra stared down at us with its eight green eyes, likely surveying us as a potential meal. I knew right then that something that large could very easily outrun me. In fear, I drew my knife and held it in a reverse grip in my right hand. Of course, I would have to be mad to attack something like a hydra. After a moment more, I felt my blood chill as all four of the hydra's heads looked at me directly before licking their lips in hunger. As humans are far more rare in Equestria than pegasi, it was clearly choosing the more exotic prey for its first course.

Rainbow Dash was quick to notice that the hydra was going after me first and shouted, "James, it's going after you! Get outta here! I'll hold it off!" Before I could protest her apparently suicidal proposition, Rainbow Dash took to the air and kicked one of the heads with both hind legs. "C'mon, eight eyes! Wouldn't you rather have some fast food?!"

Such boldness! Rainbow Dash was completely outmatched by the hydra, yet she was trying to draw its attention even though she could easily be swallowed whole. Clearly irritated, the hydra's four heads turned their gazes away from me and started snapping at my friend. Fortunately, Rainbow lived up to her surname of 'Dash' and easily moved out of range. Even though I was certain she would be all right with that kind of speed, I could not help but mutter loudly, "Girl, you crazy!"

While messing with the hydra, Rainbow Dash called out, "Get outta here, James! I'll keep this lunkhead busy until you're outta sight! And don't worry about me! No way a slowpoke like this can catch the fastest flier in Equestria!" That is quite a title to live up to and I took her claims seriously. Still keeping my knife ready, I made a mad dash out of Froggy Bottom Bog, hoping that Rainbow Dash would return to Ponyville safely with the information I had entrusted her with.

I suspect I had been running through the thick vegetation of the forest for at least five minutes straight before I slowed down to catch my breath. I turned back and bowed my head while silently offering my thanks to Rainbow Dash for being there for me. If she had not come looking for me, I would have never escaped that hydra.

I walked along for a while, just taking in the sights and sounds of the forest. I was in slightly better spirits now that I had spoken to one of my dearest friends and that the situation was likely to improve. But I would not know for certain until they came looking for me again. However, for the time being, my hopes were the highest they had been all day.

Not long after escaping the hydra, I came across a rare sight. Huddling together on a low tree branch ahead of me was a pair of doves. Judging by their mostly grayish-brown feathers and conspicuous black and white patches on the sides of their necks, these doves were turtle doves, famous for being universal symbols of peace and everlasting love.

As I had never seen wild turtle doves before, I was naturally awestruck as I drew closer. Since they were out of reach, I doubted they would fly away unless in immediate danger. But once I had come closer, one of the doves suddenly flew away while the other stayed where it was. The lone dove looked in the direction its partner had flown off in before lowering its head, almost as if in sorrow.

This is entirely conjecture, but I suspected that the dove that flew away had effectively 'dumped' its mate. But as I watched the mourning dove before me, I could almost see Fluttershy in its place. I could almost hear her voice begging me to stay as I entered the Everfree Forest. Tears began to cascade down my face as if summoned from nowhere. It was true. I had left the woman I loved in order to keep her safe. But at the cost of her happiness.

In only a minute or two, I heard a fluttering as I looked to my left. A second later, the same dove as before came into view and flew over to its mate with what seemed to be a twig loaded with many seeds in its beak. The dove that I had initially believed to be abandoned by its mate suddenly looked up at its mate before plucking a seed from the twig and ingesting it. I smiled, glad to see that the other dove had not abandoned its mate, but had merely gone to get a gift for its beloved.

After a moment, the dove holding the twig set it down on the tree branch in a manner that would prevent it from falling off. Once that was done, both doves began to feast on the seeds. As I watched, I could almost see Fluttershy and myself together. The beautiful pegasus rushing over to me as I held out my arms. "We may be apart… But it's only temporary. True lovers never leave each other." I can recall muttering quietly so as to not disturb the two 'lovebirds' as they feasted together.

Once the two turtle doves had plucked the twig bare, they began to preen each other. Seeing these two beautiful birds' devotion to each other had reinvigorated my desire to return to Fluttershy, not to mention the rest of my friends. If I had any doubts in my heart before that moment, there certainly were not anymore. I knew then that this crisis would be resolved in our favor. I just know it will.

The rest of the day passed by with little oddities. I merely wandered about, exploring this vast forest while occasionally using my cooking gear to prepare a meal. But once the area around me began to get dark, I knew the sun was setting. Although my first night camping out in the Everfree Forest was peaceful, I was unwilling to spend the night out in the open knowing that a colossal hydra was on the prowl. But where was I supposed to rest for the night?

I quickened my pace to find a safe and secluded location before it became too dark. However, as the area became increasingly darker, I froze as I thought I saw something through the trees. I waited silently for any movement. And sure enough, there was. Up ahead was a lone pony. Judging by the body's size and the styling of the mane, it was likely a filly who was around the same age as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But the first thought that came to my mind was how in the world did a child get this deep into the Everfree Forest, especially when most children are absolutely frightened of this place?

As I drew closer, I lowered myself closer to the ground to remain hidden. The filly's tail and mane were styled in a way that was similar to Twilight Sparkle's, although not entirely identical. Her coat was a somewhat pale shade of gray while her mane and tail were vibrant shades of yellow and orange with each being patterned in vertical stripes. She almost brought to mind candy corn with those colors. At one point, she began to turn her head. I froze as she looked in my direction and showed me a perfect view of…her glowing golden eyes…

Yes, I am not exaggerating. The sclera, pupil, and iris of each eye were identical shades of yellow. What was more, they looked almost as if they were glowing with a ghostly yellow light. Who, or rather WHAT was this child? I wanted to stand up and call out to her, but my gut instinct told me to stay hidden. After a moment of surveying the area, the mysterious filly walked off.

Wait… No child would ever come this far into the Everfree Forest alone. Which meant… I suspected that perhaps she had a home nearby. With some hope that she would allow me to stay at her home for the night, I hurried off in the direction the filly had gone.

I walked along for a few minutes, but saw no sign of the filly. I was baffled by just how did someone so small could get so far ahead of me. It was almost as if she had just disappeared. But after a few minutes more of walking, I turned to my right and saw a barely noticeable path along the ground. And at the end of the path was what seemed to be a gentle light.

"Awesome." I muttered, thankful that there was indeed civilization nearby. As I knew that there were no towns or cities anywhere within the Everfree Forest, I deduced that I had somehow made my way all the way over to the other side of the entire forest and that there was another town bordering it like Ponyville. I hastened my pace, eager to take a bath, eat dinner, and sleep in a soft bed for the night.

Once I had actually drawn close enough to see the source of the light, I found myself at the edge of what seemed to be a humble village inside the Everfree Forest itself instead of being on the other side of it. But…..this made no sense. I had already read plenty of information about the towns and cities in Equestria and not one of them was inside the Everfree Forest. This village before me was not on any map I knew of. However, I was in no mood to complain, as it seemed safe from where I was standing. "I guess this beats roughing it in the forest." I muttered as I entered the village.

As I suspected, ponies inhabited the village. Though I only noticed no more than three from the entrance. There seemed to be a quiet party going on at the time as there were a few tables lined with drinks and various foods. Once I took a few more steps into the village, an earth pony stallion trotted over to me and grinned brightly, "Well, look at you! It's been a looooong time since we had a human guest! Welcome to Sunny Town!"

I was about to retort when the pony's words registered with my mind. I was not the first human visitor they had ever received? How is that possible? Humans have NEVER existed in Equestria before I ended up here. I asked, "I'm not the first? Then how long ago did you last get a human visitor?"

The pony replied, "Hmmm… That's a good question. Years, at least. We used to get them all the time. Poor fellas must've died out from a plague or something. I'm amazed there's still one left." He then laughed, "Oh, but where are my manners? Gray Hoof at your service. Celebration planner extraordinaire."

Gray Hoof certainly lived up to his name. His coat was completely gray while his mane and tail were very dark shades of gray. His eyes were equally gray. Lastly, his cutie mark depicted…..nothing? Wait, where was his cutie mark?! Gray Hoof seemed to be well into his adult years, yet he still had no cutie mark?! Fearful that he would become upset about being reminded that he had not acquired one at his current age, I calmly smiled, "A pleasure to meet you, Gray Hoof. The name's James."

My host smiled warmly as he stepped out of my way, "Well, it's good to have you with us, James. The party only started just a little while ago, so feel free to help yourself to food and drink." I thanked my host and headed over to the nearest table to help myself to some food.

Near the closest table was a pair of ponies. One stallion and one mare. The stallion had a faded yellowish orange coat with what I think was a cobalt shade of blue for his mane and tail. The mare had a coat as white as snow while her mane and tail were a scarlet hue. I had difficulty making out the colors of their eyes from a distance, but I could plainly see that they too did not have cutie marks. "Sunny Town? More like 'Village of the Blanks' if you ask me." I muttered quietly to myself. I would have said hello, but the two of them appeared to be young lovers as they would frequently nuzzle and even kiss each other. I decided to leave them be as I walked through Sunny Town with a drink cup in hand and a plate of assorted foods in my other.

It did not take me long to notice that the Everfree Forest's canopy covered up most of the view of the sky above town. Barely any light was getting through the branches. To compensate, numerous decorative lanterns were strewn about all over town. As they were hanging from wires, I strongly suspected that they were electrical. The gentle glow from the lanterns really added to the homely atmosphere and caused me to feel particularly relaxed.

I found that Sunny Town was far smaller than Ponyville. It even seemed too small to be called a village either. I suspect it is more of a hamlet than everything else. But a very cozy hamlet nonetheless. Once I had reached what I believe was the center of town, I noticed two more ponies. One was a stallion with a brownish green coat and a faded orange mane and tail. The other was a mare with a leafy green coat. Her mane and tail were an even deeper shade of green. Like the other ponies I had seen so far, they lacked cutie marks. I was still utterly baffled by how full-grown ponies could not have found their cutie marks yet. But even though this was certainly strange, I chose to not ask them about the matter as they were friendly and hospitable towards me and gave me no reason to suspect that it was a bad sign.

As I was about to round one of the stone houses that stood in Sunny Town, one of the lanterns began to flicker. The instant it turned off, ALL of the other lanterns shut down as well. "OK… Faulty wiring?" I muttered as the area around me went dark. However, once my eyes adjusted to the dark, I froze as I gazed at my surroundings. "Whoa….. What happened here?"

What in the world happened to this place? The buildings around me were in complete shambles. Few remained standing while almost all the others had collapsed in on themselves. The atmosphere had instantly gone from warm and comforting to desolate and frightening as I felt that I had stumbled into some abandoned ruins.

Wondering if any of the ponies I had seen earlier were still nearby, I looked to my right. "Where is everyone…." I froze as my eyes gazed at the stallion I had seen only a moment ago. Or…..was he the same stallion? He was standing right where I last saw him, but… My god, what happened?

He was looking right at me. The lighting was poor, but I could make out that he was…not normal. His body… It looked as if he was…dead. Yes, I know it sounds impossible to comprehend, but the pony I was looking at appeared to be alive, yet dead… Undead. His coat was dark and filthy and his body looked heavily decayed with what I think were parts of his entrails hanging out of his ribcage. But what frightened me most…were those eyes… They glowed a hellish unholy shade of red. And to top it off, one of them was hanging out of his skull by the optic nerve.

I could feel a cold sweat all over me as I shuddered madly. I was dead. My fate was sealed. This zombified pony was going to… "What's wrong with you? Got a leg cramp?" The pony called out to me. His voice had a raspy tone to it, but he sounded genuinely concerned for me. It was almost as if he was oblivious to his half-rotted state.

Before I could calm myself enough to offer a reply, the place suddenly lit up as the lanterns turned back on. I glanced around and found Gray Hoof on a stepladder while adjusting one of the light bulbs. "I really need to get around to adjusting the wiring for these…" I heard him grumble out loud.

The instant the place was bathed in light, I found that everything, from the houses to the ponies, was back to normal. The pony that I had seen a moment ago was also alive and well. But even though the atmosphere was cozy once again, the memories remained. "What in the world did I just see…?" I asked myself quietly.

Gray Hoof trotted over to me as the other pony who had called out to me did the same. "You all right? You look like you saw a ghost." He asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, Gladstone. He's probably just beat after wandering around the Everfree Forest." Gray Hoof replied. He then looked at me and asked, "Sorry if the sudden blackout spooked you. You know what they say, if one light goes out, they ALL go out. Are you OK?"

I doubt he would have believed me if I told him that the entire village was in ruins and that they had become zombies when the lights went out, so I nervously replied, "Eh…uh… Um…yeah… Yeah, I'm OK. It's just that when the lights went out and it suddenly got dark, I started seeing spots. It's…not a big deal. My vision's already clearing up. Thanks for asking though." I turned and began to walk along through Sunny Town as before. However, the memories of what I saw were still vividly embedded in my thoughts. "At least… I hope I was only seeing spots… Were those…zombies? God, I hope not…"

As I rounded one of the houses, I noticed a lone mare lying on the ground with her head resting on her forelegs. Her gaze seemed to be directed at nothing in particular. Her eyes were a light red color while her mane and tail were a crimson red. Her mane was fairly long as it extended past her shoulders and was styled in a very wild, yet surprisingly attractive manner. Her coat was a light shade of gray and, like all the other ponies I had seen, she lacked a cutie mark. However, she stood out from the others. Unlike the other ponies I had seen, who seemed quite happy and friendly, this lone mare seemed absolutely miserable. As I felt I could not help her, I chose to leave her be.

However, right as I was about to walk away, I noticed her head tilt upwards slightly. She then suddenly turned her gaze towards me. When her eyes gazed at me, her expression went from depressed to shocked. "You… What are…" She muttered before standing up and rushing over to me. "What are you doing here? I thought your kind was…" She then shook her head and pleaded, "You have to go! Get outta here! Before it's too late!"

This kind of reception bothered me. All the other ponies in Sunny Town were happy to see me and welcomed me with smiles, but this mare was ordering me to leave. However, I chose to hear her out and asked, "Um… I really don't see why I have to. I just got here and need a safe place to stay for the night. And everyone here is friendly and hospitable."

The mare shook her head, "True. Everything about this town seems normal. Until the sun goes down. Once the night begins….. Sunny Town's true form is shown. You don't want to be here when that happens. And we only have a few minutes before the night actually begins. You need to go. Now."

I crossed my arms, pondering her words. She then added, "The lights went out for a moment a minute ago, right? Did you see this place and the ponies in it change?"

She was right. The instant the lights failed, the village and everyone around me… What a chilling sight. Was that this village's true form? "But…why does this village look fine now?" I asked, wanting to get a firm grasp on the situation.

The pony replied, "When the sun is out, the town looks normal. But when it has set over the horizon, the curse takes effect. These lanterns were installed some time ago in an attempt to keep the curse at bay. But once all sunlight has faded and the night has begun, even they can't keep the curse at bay."

The mention of a curse caught my ear. "Hang on. You say this town is cursed? And so is everyone who is living here? Then…how do we break it?"

The pony bowed her head as she solemnly frowned, "Please… If you truly want to do the right thing… Don't try to break the curse. Every last pony in this village… We have all committed a horrible sin that can never be excused. This curse… Living by day. Walking corpses by night. Century after century. It is our everlasting punishment. What we truly deserve."

It was then that I was able to put the pieces together. This town was in fact an ancient ruin that has been left untouched by outsiders for centuries. And the ponies that I had just seen… "But…what happens if I don't leave before nightfall?" I asked, somewhat confident that the ponies would not harm me. After all, the pony Gray Hoof referred to as Gladstone showed concern for me when I saw him in the dark as a horrific monster.

The pony's reply gave me a sense of impending doom. "If you don't leave before the night comes… You just might never leave again. Don't be fooled by their friendly behavior and hospitality. They're all murderers. Please. You must leave. I don't want to see anyone else suffer her fate… Or to share ours…"

Somewhere in my gut, I had a feeling that this pony was being completely truthful towards me. And even though she claimed she deserved no help, I actually felt sorry for her. But nightfall would come any minute now. I had to escape Sunny Town immediately. "OK… I'll go now. But could you please escort me in case something goes wrong?"

The pony nodded, "OK. Stay close to me." I nodded in return and stayed by her side as we both headed for the entrance to Sunny Town.

When we neared the area that I first entered upon reaching Sunny Town, we found Gray Hoof casually chatting with the young couple I saw before. Only…I suppose they were not nearly as young as I suspected. I was starting to question just how old this village really was, especially considering that Gray Hoof had claimed to have met humans before despite there not being a pony alive anywhere else in Equestria who had encountered my species before.

Just as my escort and I were about to leave Sunny Town, I heard Gray Hoof call out as he trotted over to us. "Whoa, James! Where are you going?! I thought you just got here! Stick around! Enjoy yourself!" He almost sounded afraid. Did he truly want me to stay as a guest? I was tempted to remain in Sunny Town, but my escort clearly knew something about the other ponies that they were not willing to share with me. And her mood's stark contrast to their happy personalities only made me question them further.

Trying to not sound suspicious, I replied to Gray Hoof with a calm smile. "Sorry, Gray Hoof. I appreciate your hospitality, but there's someplace I need to be. And someone needs me. Don't get me wrong. I like this village. You're a good host and good company. But I just have more important things to tend to. And it can't wait. But if I'm ever in the area again, I'll be sure to stop by and say hello. But for now… I really need to get going. You understand, don't you?"

I was not really making up excuses right there. I really had to return to Ponyville soon and my friends and lover were likely eagerly awaiting my return. But regardless, Gray Hoof took the explanation rather well as he nodded, "Hm. I see what you mean. We all have priorities to tend to. Well then, I hope to see you again really soon, James. Take care out there."

I nodded with a smile as I waved goodbye. "See ya again." I then left with my escort by my side.

Our timing could not have been better. No fewer than twenty paces out of Sunny Town, the light coming from behind us suddenly faded. Somewhat curious of what had really become of Sunny Town now that nightfall had officially fallen over the Everfree Forest, I turned to look behind us.

Even from my current distance from the entrance, I could see enough into the village to make out the radical changes to it. The house in the distance was in shambles, just like the others I had seen for a brief moment. And Gray Hoof… Oh lord… He was waving at me with one foreleg. His whole body was rotten and I could even see through a few parts of him. And his eyes… Just like with Gladstone, they were a demonic shade of red and glowed like embers in the darkness. He spoke up with a raspier tone than before, "See you later, friend." All I could do was nervously wave back at him before looking away and continuing down the path.

"That was too close, James… That is your name, right?" My escort asked.

I nodded and looked down at her, "Yeah, that's my… Wha… What the hell?!" I jumped back at the sight of the mare at my side. Like the other ponies I had seen, she too had changed once night had fallen. Her eyes gazed at me with an evil red glow. I drew my knife in defense, fearful that she would soon attack.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked, showing no signs of hostility. As I waited for an assault, my eyes scanned her body. Unlike the other ponies in Sunny Town, her body still seemed to be whole. I could see no exterior signs of decay anywhere on her. Her gray coat had become almost black and was filthy and matted with grime. Her crimson mane and tail had also become faded and dirtier, almost as if they had gone years without grooming. I could also detect a faint stench coming from her that was similar to rotten meat.

It was at that moment that I understood what I was seeing. "This curse… It prevents your soul from ever finding rest." I slowly sheathed my knife, feeling immense sympathy for the poor mare.

She sighed, "True… This is my fate… And I have accepted it."

It was almost painful to see the pony who helped me in such a horrid state. If the physical state of the body was determined by the state of the victim's soul, then she is indeed a very good person. Which meant that the other ponies of Sunny Town… They are nothing more than monsters disguised as ponies by day. I got down on one knee and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You saved me… May I know your name?"

She replied, "Mitta…"

I then reached out and held my savior in a tender embrace. "Thank you, Mitta… I'll try to return the favor someday."

In my grasp, I felt Mitta shudder. "What are you doing…"

I replied, "Hugging you… I'm trying to show you my gratitude."

Mitta remained silent for a second before speaking, "Please… Let go of me…" I did as I was told and let go of her. She staggered backwards a few steps. She bowed her head as her glowing crimson eyes closed, streams of red tears flowing down her face. "I don't deserve your compassion…" She sobbed heavily.

I felt truly helpless as I watched Mitta cry. Here she was, standing before me as an undead abomination. Yet she went out of her way to warn me of Sunny Town's morbid history and even personally escorted me to safety. And despite these commendable acts, she was cursed to exist forever as a monster.

This was not right… There was no way her suffering could possibly be right. I wanted to cry. To share her pain and give her at least some comfort. But at the same time, I knew anything I did would not help in the long run. "I wish there was something I could do…" I muttered out loud while holding back tears.

Mitta replied, "Thank you, James…"

I looked at her, those glowing red eyes looking at me while what seemed to be a solemn smile began to spread across Mitta's face. I replied, "For what… There's nothing I can do to help you."

She nodded, "I know. But…you gave me something that nopony ever did. You gave me your compassion. That…meant more to me than anything else for the last several centuries."

Remembering Gray Hoof's words from when I first entered Sunny Town, I asked, "Mitta… How long ago was this village cursed?"

She replied with a sigh, "I honestly don't remember… All I do know is that the night they did it… Over a thousand years ago. We've been here ever since. Never resting… Never redeeming ourselves… The others refuse to understand what they did was evil… And at this rate, they never will."

A thousand years… Those words reminded me of the tale of Nightmare Moon, who I felt sympathy for. And Mitta was no different. However, my new friend then looked down the path, "We've wasted enough time. You need to go. The others may have respected your choice to leave, but the rest won't."

I nodded as I stood up, "OK… But will we ever meet again?"

Mitta began to shed a few more crimson tears as she replied, "It's for the best that you never return… Please. You should just leave us to our fate. But maybe… Just maybe…" She then reared up on her hind legs and embraced me for all she was worth. "I really hope me meet again…"

I cared little for the bloody tears Mitta was shedding as they stained my shirt. I truly wanted to help her. And in the back of my mind, I made a solemn promise to return to Sunny Town if I ever found a way to save her. I placed my hand on the back of her head and whispered, "I hope so too, Mitta…"

Once she dropped back down to all fours, Mitta wiped her tears away. "Be careful out there, James. And if you see them… Run. Don't stop. Run for your life."

"I will, Mitta. And thank you again." I replied as I headed down the path. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw that she was watching from where she stood. Those haunting crimson eyes… For some reason, I found her gaze to be less frightening and more reassuring. As if she was not haunting me, but protecting me.

Just as I reached the end of the path, I froze at the sound of what might have been…..the earth moving? I carefully scanned the area, as the lighting was poor. I did not have to search long as just ahead of me, it seemed that something was beginning to rise out of the ground.

The first thing I saw emerge from the shifting ground were a pair of hooves followed by a curved vertebrae arching as if trying to pull itself out of the ground. And then…the head rose. The skeletal remains of an earth pony stood fully emerged from the ground. But unlike the other ponies I had seen in Sunny Town, this one's state of decay was more extreme. There was next to no flesh on it. It was barely more than a skeleton. But…it still had the eyes. Those piercing evil red glowing eyes that left me rooted to the spot.

This zombified pony shuffled towards me at a very slow pace. I suppose I should not have been surprised, as all of its muscles had rotted away. But even though I could have easily outrun it, I could not bring myself to move. However, I still managed to draw my knife and held it in a reverse grip. As the abomination drew closer, it began to mutter, "Please… All we want is friendship…"

If the stories of zombies are true, all this creature would have to do is bite me and I would become just like it. A traumatizing thought, to say the least. Too afraid to run, I waited for the zombie to come within range. Once close enough, I bashed it in the face using my makeshift shield before ripping my knife through its neck while it was reeling from the blow. The bone that composed its body was somewhat brittle as the neck practically shattered upon being slashed, likely due to being exposed to the elements for so long. Once the head had been severed, the body collapsed to the ground. The head…or rather skull rolled along the ground for a moment. As the hellish red glow in its eye sockets began to fade, it muttered, "Please… Stay… Friend…"

As the skull became still and lifeless, I breathed a sigh of relief. However, my relief was short-lived as I heard Mitta shout, "Don't just stand there! There's more coming! You need to go!" I turned to see the cursed mare standing at the entrance of the path that led back into Sunny Town. She pleaded, "Please! Get outta here! The others won't listen to reason! Please, James!"

Knowing that more zombies were approaching my location gave me a terrible sensation of dread. I would never survive against a swarm of them. Before I did anything else, I looked back at Mitta. She nodded, "Hurry… If you stay, you'll…" Without a word, I ran over to her, dropped down on one knee, and held her against me in one final embrace.

"Goodbye, Mitta… Let's meet again someday." Those were my last words to her before I turned and ran.

Mitta had not been exaggerating. As I ran through the Everfree Forest, more and more zombified ponies slowly rose out of the ground all around me before slowly pursuing me. They had no chance of catching up to me, but I had to be careful to not change direction as they may take the opportunity to surround me. If that happened, I would be a dead man. All the while, they called out, "Wait… Friend… Come back… All we want…is friendship…"

I have no knowledge of how much time passed as I fled. I was far too frightened at the time to focus on anything other than my own survival. But once I was certain I had placed a great deal of distance between my pursuers and myself, I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Is the entire forest coming after me?" I wheezed while propping myself up against a tree with one hand. But after no more than ten seconds, I thought I saw some movement up ahead of me. I raised my voice the best I could as I called out, "Who's out there….. Show yourself!"

A few seconds later, a familiar face emerged through the trees. The very same filly with glowing yellow eyes who had unknowingly led me to Sunny Town in the first place. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, "I'm glad to see a friendly face… You're not one of them, are you?"

She replied with a frown, "No, of course not! I would never be friends with those jerks! But are you OK?"

Aside from being extremely out of breath, I nodded in response. But as she drew closer, I finally got a good look at her cutie mark. "A…magnifying glass as a cutie mark? Are you a detective?"

The filly replied with a giggle, "No, but I am very good at finding things. If you ever lose something, I can probably help you find it. But I never thought I would find a human tonight! It's been a really long time since I last saw one!"

Once again, I was baffled by just how she had ever encountered humans before. But at the time, I did not care. All that mattered at the moment was that I find a safe place to hide out in for the night. "Sorry to be a bother, but I really need to find a place that those freaks can't get to. I don't wanna end up zombie chow."

To my surprise, the filly replied with a smile, "If it helps, I know of someplace safe you can stay. There's this big stone castle not too far from here. I found it a while ago. I don't think anypony lives there anymore, but it's probably safe. I know the way, if you wanna go there."

A castle in the Everfree Forest? More than likely the former home of the two royal sisters. I replied quickly while still panting, "Really? You know the way? Awesome. I really need someplace safe to stay for the night. And a big stone castle would probably do the trick! Lead on… And hurry! I don't know how much distance we have…..between us and…"

I froze as I turned around to look behind me. In the distance between the trees were….. All I can say is that there must have been dozens of demonic glowing red orbs slowly shambling towards us. All those haunting red lights….. It was by far the most frightening sight I had witnessed all night. I turned back to the filly and spoke quickly, "Uh… Spoke too soon! C'mon… Go go go go!"

My guide nodded as she turned and ran with me close behind her, "OK! Just don't fall behind! Let me know if you need me to slow down!"

We ran nonstop. I followed the filly as if my life depended on it. And it probably did. Fortunately, we did not have to go far. We emerged from the trees and found ourselves standing before an old rope bridge that spanned a deep ravine that was filled with a thick fog. And on the other side was… Wait… That was all that remained of the castle of the royal sisters?!

"There it is! The stone castle! You'll be safe and sound over there for sure!" The filly spoke as she trotted across the bridge. Not wanting to be left behind, I too crossed the bridge while being extremely cautious to not fall over the side, since the bridge was too small to have been meant for humans.

When I got to the other side, I beheld all that remained of the castle… If you could even call it that. From where I was standing, the vast majority of the castle had collapsed or just otherwise decayed over the course of a thousand years. The stone walls on the outside were rather low at some points and the tops were jagged and uneven. Even the roof was completely missing. The windows were gone as well. However, the large wooden doors at the entrance had miraculously escaped the fate of the rest of the castle, since they were still whole. "Don't worry. The others won't ever come over here. They think the place is haunted." My escort spoke as she looked at me with a smile.

Although I was immensely disappointed at the dilapidated state of these castle ruins, it was certainly a safer place to rest than out in a forest where cursed walking corpses were prowling around. I looked down at the filly and smiled gratefully, "You really are good at finding things. Thank you." But before I could say anything else, I added, "Now that I think about it, what's your name?"

The little filly replied, "I'm Ruby. What's your name, mister?"

I smiled, "James. And thanks again for getting me outta there." I stroked her mane, prompting a giggle from Ruby.

My new friend turned and began to head towards the rope bridge. I asked, "Hang on. Those freaks are still out there!"

However, Ruby looked at me with her glowing yellow eyes and smiled, "It's OK, James. They can't hurt me anymore. I'll be fine." She then waved, "Good night, James. It was nice to meet you." To my shock, she seemed to slowly fade away into nothing as she crossed the bridge. Once I could no longer see Ruby, I pondered why her eyes constantly glowed the way they did. Could it be that Ruby…is a ghost?

I was not in the mood to ponder any puzzling questions too deeply. I had spent the entire day walking and was exhausted from all the running I just did. I wanted nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep.

Wasting no time, I pushed the wooden doors of the castle open and closed them behind me. The walls, though heavily damaged, were still high enough to provide me some cover if I stayed low. But I was quick to notice that this did not seem to be the entrance to a castle, but rather an isolated chamber. There were no other ways in or out of the area. Unless you count the low walls and broken windows, that is.

Plenty of ivy was growing over the walls and support pillars. And in the center of the room was what seemed to be a display stand of some sort. There were five 'arms' extending from it near the top that seemed to have been used to hold something…or was it six? As I thought back to the encyclopedia I had read days before, I knew that the castle had formerly housed the fabled Elements of Harmony. This stone display stand was probably meant to hold them.

I was tired and rather sleepy, so I began to search for a good spot to lay out my sleeping bag and curl up for the night. But before I could take out my gear, I noticed something not too far away through one of the empty windows. A fairly tall stone tower of sorts stood nearby that seemed to have endured the elements far better than the chamber I was in. "I guess I do get a roof over my head tonight." I muttered to myself as I left the chamber and headed towards the tower.

There was a long flight of stairs that led up into the tower from the outside. Once I had climbed that one, another flight of stairs led up in a spiraling fashion. When I reached the top, I came out into a rather long room that had numerous stone support pillars at the sides with a very low raised platform at the end. There were numerous arched windows as well, and some of them still stood. And situated near the back of the platform was…..an old deteriorated throne?

"Is this the castle's throne room?" I muttered aloud as I approached it. I could hear my footsteps echo throughout the very long stone chamber as I walked. At the sides on the throne were two horse head effigies. And to the sides of those were a pair of round pedestals. However, as I drew near, I began to feel a…peculiar presence. It felt as if I was…not alone.

I glanced around, fearful that one of those zombies had managed to tail me here. But to my relief, I was completely alone. There was no sign that I had been followed. My eyes scanned the chamber more thoroughly. And at the top of the room in the darkest corners of the ceiling, I saw it. Extraordinarily dark shadows that seemed to be slowly moving like a billowing gas.

It was then that I recalled something from the encyclopedia I had recently read. "Isn't this…where Nightmare Moon was defeated? Then that…billowing dark mist in the corners… Could it be that…this is all that's left of her?"

I felt my heart leap in hope. Even though she was reviled in Equestria and even the encyclopedia itself had labeled her as a power-mad tyrant, I felt immense relief that Nightmare Moon still existed. Even if just barely. I knew the tale of why she tried to bring eternal night to the world. And I sympathized with her for it. I looked towards the billowing shadows and spoke, "Is that you, Nightmare Moon?"

The billowing of the darkness slowed down greatly as I spoke. Was it a means of displaying emotion? I approached a support pillar that remained attached to the ceiling, hoping to coax the shadow to approach me. After all, shadows can only move along surfaces. They are unable to come off a solid surface. "It's an honor to meet you, m'lady. I really enjoy the calm and cool tranquility of your beautiful nights."

I was not lying. I have a habit of staying up late and I prefer the night to the day due to how quiet it is. Have you ever seen snow falling at night? Truly beautiful. And have you ever been sitting near a window while watching and hearing rain fall during a warm summer night? Very easy to relax to. But I digress.

I watched the shadow as it began to move from the darkness and creep down the support pillar. As it stopped on the pillar right in front of me, I reached out to touch it. "They just don't understand… I know you were angry and just wanted to be appreciated. Well, let me be the first to say that I am thankful for your soothing night."

At my words, the black-as-ink shadows began to creep over my arm as I touched it. I thought I saw some movement in the shadow that remained on the pillar. To my shock, an eye opened and stared directly at me. The pupil was teal while the sclera was a lighter shade of the color. But the iris caught me by surprise as it was narrow like that of a cat's. I recognized the appearance of the eye from an illustration I had seen. Nightmare Moon still lived. And she was looking right at me.

"Is that you, Princess?" I asked, feeling the shadow coiling around me. I did not feel afraid. And the shadow did not feel cold. It actually felt warm. I watched as the eye seemed to quiver for a moment. I then spoke, "I know the rest of Equestria fears you. But… Maybe someday, you'll be able to walk with us again. Not as a monster, but as the princess of the night."

I watched silently as the eye became half-closed. The shadows that had coiled around me seemed to…tighten? It was almost as if a snake was constricting me, but with less force. I felt warm, as if someone was gently embracing me. The eye… A thin trail of water leaked from the lowest point, trickling down the pillar it was attached to.

Tears. Nightmare Moon, despite her horrible reputation, was displaying sorrow right before me. This was all the proof I needed. She was not a heartless monster. She possessed a soul. She could feel sorrow and pain just like me. And just like her fellow ponies. I reached out and wiped her tear away with a finger, "Are you crying, m'lady?"

I then heard a voice whisper as if from nowhere. It belonged to a woman, but it resonated with a hint of boldness to it. "I…feel…happy…" The voice whispered. It then added, "You…were the first to…thank me…"

Knowing that the voice was coming from what remained of Nightmare Moon, I nodded, "No. Thank you, Nightmare Moon. For creating a beautiful night that allows those who are exhausted from working in the sunlight to rest in the cooling darkness."

The shadows retreated to the pillar as I took a step back. All the while, Nightmare Moon's eye stared at me with what was likely a grateful gaze. I then kneeled before her, "I know you see sleeping through the night as an insult, but please understand. It is because of the night that I am able to sleep so well. And I am absolutely exhausted. I need to rest." I then walked over behind a collapsed pillar and set out my sleeping bag.

"M'lady, may I sleep here tonight?" I asked, respecting Nightmare Moon's presence. In response, her shadowy form crept over to me and coated my sleeping bag. It was as if she wanted to be near me. Her lone eye gazed up at me from the shadow, as if granting me her permission to rest in her presence. "Thank you, m'lady." I replied with a smile.

I am writing this from my sleeping bag, my only company being the lingering remains of Nightmare Moon. This day has been an emotional roller coaster for me. But I have high hopes for tomorrow. I just know that Princess Celestia will make the right choice. And even though I am out in a no-man's-land with the living dead searching for me, I feel safe. Perhaps it is Nightmare Moon's presence that is helping me relax.

OK, I have to stop here. My eyes are getting heavy and I really want to close the flap over my head to keep out the wind. Good night, Nightmare Moon. And once again, thank you for creating the night so I may rest for tomorrow.

Fluttershy… Please be safe. I hope to see you soon.


	9. Dissappearance

Hello, everypony! This is Pinkie Pie! You know, the pink pony who's friends with absolutely everypony in Ponyville! Anyway, I thought I'd jot down what happened today.

It started like pretty much any other day for me. I woke up, got dressed… Oh wait, I forgot I don't wear clothes. Not unless it's for something special. In any case, today was a workday for me. So I went downstairs to the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh, good morning, Pinkie. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Cake said to me when I went into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Cake! What do we have to do today?" I replied to my boss.

She smiled, "Well, we need a few dozen of those chocolate chip cupcakes baked. They've become very popular lately."

I smiled, remembering that yummy recipe James helped me come up with. Oh, right! I don't think you know who he is! James is a human. He showed up in Ponyville exactly one week ago. He's pretty shy, but really nice too. He's become one of the best friends I've ever known! Speaking of which, he should be showing up any time now. He works here three days a week.

"Oki doki loki! I'll get started right away!" I said with a hop. Mrs. Cake smiled and went out to the storefront.

I went ahead and punched in for the day. Then my punch card punched me back. Oh, wait! That was just Gummy biting me. Good thing he has no teeth! "Silly Gummy! You don't belong in the kitchen!" I carried him back upstairs and left him on my bed. "Be a good little gator for me! I'll see you this evening!"

I went back downstairs and into the kitchen. I mixed together the eggs and sugar before adding the flour… Come to think of it, does anypony even like reading the details on how somepony bakes something? Maybe I should skip ahead.

Anyway, I popped the tray of cupcake batter into the oven and waited. But as I waited, I noticed something was wrong with the clock. James should have been in ten minutes ago. He's never been late before, so maybe this is his first time. Maybe he got caught up with doing something with Fluttershy. Oh, right. Fluttershy is one of my best friends. And just a few days ago, she and James became sweethearts! He lives with her now. But why is he this late…

"Ooh, you naughty things." I giggled. What is something lovers like to do together? I better not write it down here, just in case some fillies or colts read it.

Eventually, the egg timer went off. So I opened the oven and removed the cupcakes. Mm, that smell always gets me so hungry. But when I put them on the counter to cool, I noticed that James was now half an hour late.

"Huh… I can't imagine why James would be this late." I said to myself. Maybe he caught a cold?

As a good friend, I felt it was my duty to check on him. So I poked my head out of the kitchen. "Mrs. Cake? James is running late. I just took the cupcakes outta the oven, so may I go check on him?"

Mrs. Cake looked at a clock before looking back at me. "Oh my, he's late? Well, maybe you should go check on him, dearie. Don't be long!"

I nodded, "Will do, Mrs. Cake! See you in a bit!" I then trotted out the back door. I guess I could've just jumped to the next panel, but I needed the exercise. Huh? You want to know how I 'jump panels'? Heehee, that's a long story. Don't worry about it!

I didn't have time to chat with anypony, so I just ran through Ponyville towards the western edge of town. Once I had cleared that, I saw Fluttershy's cottage coming up ahead. But…why was Fluttershy on the ground and… Was she crying?!

I ran over to her as fast as I could. She really was crying. I could hear her sobbing. "Fluttershy, what's wrong?!" I asked. For Fluttershy to be crying, it must be bad.

She looked up at me with her eyes full of tears. She couldn't talk, but she pointed to a scroll that was behind me. "In this?" I asked when I opened it and held it flat.

The scroll was written in James' handwriting. It read… Hang on, I can remember this… Oh right! It read, "This is for your eyes only, Fluttershy. If you are reading this, I am gone. It has come to my attention that our actions as a couple are highly illegal and even punishable with the death penalty. What is worse, Princess Celestia has been made aware of our illegal activities by a report sent from Twilight Sparkle. Please do not fault her, as I am sure even she was not aware that the law even exists. I am also certain that by the time you have started reading this, Celestia will have dispatched her guards to arrest us. If that is the case, you must gather our friends and try to convince Celestia to grant us a pardon. If she is as… No. I am very sure that she is as wise and understanding as I have heard. She will surely grant us her consent. I just know she will. However, the possibility that she will not remains. I can't take chances with this matter, Fluttershy. Not when your life is at stake. I am hiding out in the Everfree Forest. I have heard nothing but bad things about that place, so I am sure even the local law enforcement officials will not dare set foot into it. If Celestia… No. When Celestia gives us her blessings, please come find me so I know it is safe to return. It may be wise to ask Rainbow Dash to do the job due to her speed. But if, and this is a very unlikely if, if Celestia refuses to pardon us, claim innocence. If they cannot arrest both guilty parties, they will not be able to effectively try you in court. You will be safe if they cannot arrest us both. But I pray that will not be the case. I love you, Fluttershy. And I cannot bear the thought of you under a guillotine. I shall be waiting for Celestia's decision in the Everfree Forest. I am placing my faith in you and our friends. With love, James." Phew! Chalk one up to the memory banks!

Anyway, I couldn't believe what I had just read. James in the Everfree Forest?! That's suicide! I jumped in the air and gasped my hardest. "WHAAAAAT?!"

Fluttershy looked up at me with big clear tears rolling down her face, "What'll we do, Pinkie? He won't last in there… And…what if that law is real? I love him… I don't want us to be torn apart…"

She was right. Two lovers being kept apart is just plain wrong! And anything that makes Fluttershy cry is extra wrong! No way was I going to stand for that! I gave Fluttershy my biggest smile, "Hey, don't worry, Fluttershy! James has friends like us to help him! Let's go find Twilight and show her the message. She'll know what to do!"

I helped Fluttershy stand up. She dried her tears before nodding, "OK… She always knows what to do in times like this."

I grinned, "Exactly, silly filly! Let's go! The sooner we get James out of there, the better!" I then ran back towards Ponyville with the scroll in my mouth. Fluttershy followed right behind me the whole way.

We went straight to Twilight's house after that. I bonked my head against the door to get her attention. "Oooh… I hope she's home…" Fluttershy said beside me.

The door opened a second later. And sure enough, Twilight was right behind it. "Oh! Good morning, Pinkie! Morning, Fluttershy!"

I couldn't wait, so I barged right in. "Twilight! We have an emergency! A 'human lost in the Everfree Forest' kind of emergency!"

Twilight, as usual, seemed to be totally confused by my words. "Huh? The Everfree Forest? What about it?"

Fluttershy came in and spoke, "It's James, Twilight… He… He left a note behind."

I then put the scroll down before Twilight used her magic to hold it up in the air. "This scroll? Um…" After a minute, she looked past the scroll at us. "Are you serious?! There's a law against that?!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes… And he took it seriously. He's somewhere out there… I don't know what to do…"

Twilight frowned, "That really doesn't sound like a law Princess Celestia or Princess Luna would ever allow to pass. No, I'm sure of it! That law is far too harsh!" She then called towards the stairs, "Spike! Please bring a scroll to me!"

A moment later, Spike came running down the stairs with a scroll in one hand and a quill in the other. "OK, I'm here! What's wrong?"

Twilight replied, "I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia. It's urgent."

Spike then held the quill to the scroll. "OK then, shoot."

Twilight then started pacing, "Dear Princess Celestia. I stumbled across something in a book that seems to be a law that punishes intimate relationships between humans and ponies with death. Why did you pass a law like this? And please respond quickly." When Spike stopped writing, Twilight nodded, "Please send it right now, Spike."

"You got it." Spike replied before going over to a window and blowing green fire into the scroll. It was burned up into smoke and carried away on the wind. Still, how does that work exactly? If Spike were to breathe fire on me, would I get turned into smoke and taken to Princess Celestia? I need to try that sometime!

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her know about that law?" Fluttershy asked, looking very worried.

"I was careful to not mention either you or James. It was just a hypothetical question." Twilight replied.

A moment later, Spike burped as a scroll came out of his mouth. "Wow! That's a new record! Not even a full minute!" He then opened the scroll and spoke, "Dear Twilight Sparkle….. I have no idea what you're talking about! Where did you find such a ridiculous law?"

Wait… Seriously?! Princess Celestia doesn't even know about the law?! I think Twilight's response summed up what we were all thinking. "Wait… WHAT?!"

Fluttershy raised her voice too. "You mean… He's out there in the Everfree Forest without any idea that the law is fake?!"

Twilight replied, "Well, I think we all better look into this. Let's gather up our friends. Fluttershy, you go find Rainbow Dash. I'll go round up Applejack. Pinkie, you go get Rarity. Let's all meet back here."

Fluttershy nodded, "OK… Let's hurry."

I smiled, "Oki doki loki! Let's go! Look after the place for us, Spike!"

Our little dragon boy gave us a salute, "Yes, ma'am!"

We ran out the door and in different directions. I know Rarity doesn't have any big plans today, so I know she's still home. I ran along, saying hi to everypony I passed, but not having any time to chat. That would have to wait. My buddy James was in danger! And I wanted to get to the bottom of this fake law business! Private Eye Pinkie was on the case!

As soon as I got to Rarity's house, I went right inside without knocking. "Rarity! Are you home?!"

I heard a clatter of stuff hitting the floor. "Pinkie Pie! You ruined my concentration! At least knock so I know you're coming in without startling me!" Rarity was looking pretty miffed with a whole bunch of sewing junk on the floor around her.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that we've got an emergency here! James is lost in the Everfree Forest!"

Rarity gasped, "The Everfree Forest? Heavens, no! He'll never survive in such a horrid place! Why would he ever set foot in there?!"

I explained, "He found out about some law that says ponies and humans falling in love is punishable with the death penalty! And you know he and Fluttershy are sweethearts now! He went into hiding to protect her!"

Rarity shrieked, "WHAT?! The death penalty?! How dare they! Those two are a perfect couple! Of all ponies, why would our princesses even pass such an abominable law?!"

I replied, "They didn't! Twilight sent a message to Princess Celestia asking about it and she didn't even know it exists!"

Rarity's jaw hung open for a second before she spoke, "What…? Then… How did this happen? Is the law a fake?"

I sighed, "I dunno… Twilight and Fluttershy are gathering up Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I came here to get you. Let's head over to Twilight's place so we can figure this out."

Rarity nodded with a confident smile, "Yes, lets. James is a very good friend of mine and I would hate to lose him. Let's get this mess sorted out and get him back home where he belongs!" We then ran out the door, but Rarity then stopped. "Wait! One moment please."

"Huh? Oh, OK!" I replied as she went back inside. A few seconds later, she came back out and hung a sign on the door. "Out to lunch? It's too early for that!"

Rarity replied, "How many ponies would take a 'Gone to search for lost friend' sign particularly seriously?" We both got a good laugh out of that. It's true, after all! Friends don't get lost in Ponyville very often!

Rarity and I ran the whole way back to Twilight's house. I barged right in. "We're here!"

I heard Applejack reply, "Hold yer horses, girl. We're here too."

Rarity smiled when she came inside. "I do hope everypony is here now." Sure enough, Twilight and Fluttershy were there with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie, tell us straight! Is James really gone?!" Rainbow Dash said when she flew over to me.

"I don't wanna believe it either, but that's what it looks like!" I replied. But maybe now that everypony was there, we could figure out what to do. It kind of reminds me of when Applejack disappeared after going to that rodeo contest. Only she didn't try to hide in the Everfree Forest! And at least James didn't leave us guessing on why he had to leave.

Rarity then asked, "Wait. You said something about finding some sort of law in a book, right? Do you know which one?"

Twilight then spoke, "Now that I think about it, Diamond Tiara was in here yesterday looking through a bunch of old law books. You don't suppose…"

Rarity growled, "Her?! That little imp?! She's been harassing James daily all week! What book was it?!"

Spike spoke up, "It's right here! Equestrian Law 101."

He brought the book over to Twilight, who levitated it up to her face. I have to admit, that book looked reeeally old. "OK… Which page…" She started flipping through the pages while her eyes glanced back and forth.

Spike raised his hand, "Oh, I think it was open to page 83 when I put it away."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Spike. Page 83… Here we go. The act of….. Oh no…"

Her face looked like she was really disturbed by something. Fluttershy barged in and looked at the book. "What does it say?!"

I asked, "Well, what does the law say?! I can't take the suspense!" I felt like I was gonna burst if they didn't tell me soon!

Fluttershy soon looked our way, but… That face. I've never seen her so horrified. Those tears rolling down her face… "No… No… I can't let him…"

Applejack spoke, "Easy there, girl. What's wrong? What does it say?"

Fluttershy then just made a run for the door. "I can't let them get him! I won't!"

"Grab her!" Rainbow Dash yelled. We all ponypiled onto Fluttershy to keep her from getting outside. I've never seen her this hysterical before!

"I need to find him! I… I don't want him to die!" Fluttershy kept sobbing while trying to wiggle out from under us.

Applejack put her head right beside hers and smiled, "We know, sugarcube. That's why we're gonna get this all figured out. I'm tellin' ya the honest truth. James ain't gonna die. All right?"

Fluttershy looked so confused, kinda like she wanted to believe Applejack while still thinking that something really bad was gonna happen to James if we didn't find him soon. Twilight then smiled, "We will, Fluttershy. He's our friend and we're going to make sure that Princess Celestia knows just how absurd this law is."

I think by then Fluttershy believed us. "OK… I just… I need to calm down…"

As we climbed off of her, Rarity smiled. "Don't worry, dear. We know you love him."

Rainbow Dash then asked, "Wait a sec. That law looks really old! You think maybe it's outdated?"

Twilight nodded, "More than likely. But how did James even learn about this law? He's never seemed like someone who has an interest in law, so I can't imagine him looking through a law book."

I giggled, "No kidding! Law is sooooo boring! He'd probably fall asleep if he even tried to read one!"

Applejack then asked, "Then how do ya'll suppose he… Oh, don't tell me!"

Rainbow Dash growled, "Yeah! I'll bet that's it! Diamond Tiara told him about it! That little witch was trying to blackmail him!"

Fluttershy frowned, "To think she would go this low…"

However, Twilight raised her hoof at us, "Wait a minute. We can't be too sure of that. The note James left never once mentioned Diamond Tiara's name. Even though I wouldn't be surprised if she did have something to do with this, only James knows for sure."

Rainbow Dash then gave us her trademark confident smirk, "If that's the case, I'll go find him. Leave it to me!"

Fluttershy nodded, "He did request that you go find him."

I then hopped forward, "OK then! You go find him, Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash then opened the front door to the library. "You got it. Wait here for me. I'll be back in ten minutes flat." And like that, she was gone.

I don't think anything interesting is gonna happen while we wait, so I'll stop writing here. When Rainbow Dash gets back, I'll let her write the rest of the journal! In any case, thanks for reading! I just hope James is going to be fine when this is all over.

Hey there! This is Rainbow Dash! You've probably heard of me. #1 flier in Equestria? First pegasus to ever do a Sonic Rainboom during the Best Flier Competition? The only pegasus with a rainbow-stripped mane and tail? Yeah, that's me!

Anyway, today was a mess. Turns out James disappeared from Ponyville and went into hiding in the Everfree Forest, of all places! Oh right, I guess I should tell you who James is. He's… Wait. Didn't Pinkie Pie already explain that? Let me check…

Yup! Pinkie Pie already explained it, so there's no point in me doing it too. In any case, he left behind a note saying that he wanted me to come find him since I'm the fastest flier around. Good choice!

Anyway, once I had met up with my friends, I went flying out to the Everfree Forest. This place gives me the creeps, but I guess James had the right idea in going there. Nopony in their right mind would ever set foot there.

I really reeeeeeeally didn't want to go through the forest on foot, so I flew overhead. Man, the canopy stretches for miles.

I flew along for a little while before I found a huge gap in the canopy. A muddy swamp was below me. I think Fluttershy called it Froggy Bottom Bog. Wait… Froggy Bottom Bog?! Isn't that where a hydra lives?!

Even though that would be a good spot to find James, I was scared that the hydra might've gotten to him by then. I flew out over the middle of the swamp…er…bog and looked around. "Don't be dead, James…"

When I looked around for a minute, I saw someone waving at me next to one of them funky mangrove trees. Was that… Yeah, it was him! I swooped down and tackled him against the tree and gave him my tightest hug! "Darn it, James! I thought you were a goner! Don't ever pull something like that again!" Um… Did I tear up a bit when I found him? I hope he doesn't mention that to anypony. I've got a reputation to keep up!

Well, anyway… I felt James pat me on the back. "I'm guessing Fluttershy showed you the message. Am I right?" He said while looking down at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. When the other girls showed me that note, I bolted over here to find you. I wasn't sure if you were gonna last long enough… Huh?" Was that…a pot lid tied to his arm? "James… Why is there a pot lid tied to your arm?"

He looked down at his arm before snickering. I guess even he thought it looked totally silly. "From what I know, Ponyville doesn't have an armory. So I had to use something makeshift as a shield. I don't know what lives out here in Everfree Forest, so I wanted to be on the safe side."

I looked at the shield and smirked. I guess I should've known better. James is smart. He would definitely plan ahead for a trip into this place. "Yeah, I guess it's better than nothing." It was then I remembered what I wanted to ask. "But anyway, what happened? Why are you even out here? Did that little brat have something to do with it?"

James replied, "Hang on… Are you suspecting Diamond Tiara?"

I scowled at him, "Well, who else could it be?! That little witch's been a pain in the flank for you since the day you met her! And besides, that message you left behind mentioned that there's a law condemning humans and ponies falling in love! And Twilight mentioned that Diamond Tiara was in the library yesterday reading law books. When Fluttershy showed her the note, she put two and two together and thought Diamond Tiara pulled a fast one on you. But did she? I mean, you're the only one who knows."

He got quiet for a moment, probably thinking back to whatever happened yesterday. "Well, all she really did was alert me to the law. I thought she was bluffing at first, but I found that law written in a book on page 83. Can't remember the title, but it's still in the library."

Page 83, huh? Looks like Spike got it right. "Uh huh… And Twilight said she wrote a note to Princess Celestia pointing out that you and Fluttershy are a couple now, right? No wonder you freaked out…"

Right after that, I smiled at James. "Ya know, it was really brave of you to hide out here in the Everfree Forest. But leave the rest to us. We'll put in a good word with Princess Celestia for you. She's not some kinda tyrant, so she'll probably make an exception for you and Fluttershy."

James gave me a look that seemed to show a lot of weight had been taken off his shoulders. "Thanks, Rainbow. You're always someone I can count on. But until I've officially been given a royal pardon, I can't go home. Please tell Fluttershy that and that I love her."

Yeah, that sounded just like him. James isn't the kind of guy who likes taking chances. But in any case, that reminded me of her. "Yeah… About her, she was really freaking out when she came into town. I've never seen her cry like that. She was really scared for you. Knowing you're OK will definitely calm her down."

James looked kinda pained from what I just told him. He let out a sigh, "She was crying?"

I nodded, "Yeah… She was almost hysterical once all six of us had gathered at the library. Man, for her to get that worked up, she must be CRAZY for you. You're a really lucky guy, you know that?"

He let out another sigh, but also seemed to crack a smile. "Yeah… Really lucky… All I want right now is….. What a sec…"

Whoa, where did that shadow come from? I looked to my right and…dang. Was THAT the hydra Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy told me about?! That thing is HUGE! Probably bigger than an Ursa Minor! James asked, "Lemme guess… That's a hydra?"

I replied, "Eeeeeeeeeyup!" I know lots of ponies think I'm totally fearless, which I am, but that thing… Yikes.

That thing's four heads looked back and forth at James and me for a minute before all of them looked at him with creepy smirks. They were going after him! Well, no way was I gonna let some creep eat one of my best friends! "James, it's going after you! Get outta here! I'll hold it off!" I flew right up to that thing and kicked one of its heads. "C'mon, eight eyes! Wouldn't you rather have some fast food?!"

Sure enough, all four of them started snapping at me. But I just swooped between their necks and dazzled them with my Fantastic Filly Flash… OK, I'm going waaaay off topic here. I think James must've thought I was nuts since I heard him yell, "Girl, you crazy!"

I yelled back at him while staying on the move. "Get outta here, James! I'll keep this lunkhead busy until you're outta sight! And don't worry about me! No way a slowpoke like this can catch the fastest flier in Equestria!" He must've heard me since he made a break for the trees.

Once James was out of sight, I waved at the hydra. "Sorry, boys! I'd love to mess with ya more, but I gotta get back! See ya!" All four of them snapped at me one more time, but I was too fast for them anyway. I was still kinda worried about James being out here in the Everfree Forest by himself, but he was packing a pretty mean looking knife. I can't imagine him getting into a fight, but I'm pretty sure he'll be OK out there for one more night.

In any case, I hightailed it right back over to Twilight's place without stopping for anything. I was really tempted to go Sonic Rainboom on my way there, but I decided to hold off on that for another day when I had a bigger audience. In any case, I barged right into the library and shouted, "Found him!"

Pinkie Pie grinned, "Ten minutes flat! Right on time! And you found him?!"

I nodded, "Yep! He was over at the Froggy Bottom Bog. And don't worry, Fluttershy. I made sure he got away when the hydra popped up."

Applejack asked with a freaked out expression, "Hydra?! It was there?! Are ya sure James got outta there OK?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. I kept that thing busy until he was long gone."

But then, Fluttershy glared at me. Was that the 'Stare' I had heard about? "If you found him, then why didn't you bring him home?!"

Man, Fluttershy has one intimidating glare. I grinned nervously, "Yeah… That… He told me he didn't want to take any chances. Until he knows for sure that Princess Celestia has pardoned you two, he's not coming home."

Fluttershy sighed, "Oh… But…he was OK, right?"

I patted her on the shoulder, "Yeah, don't worry about that. He was in good shape when I found him. He'll be fine, Fluttershy. If he could survive one night out there, he can do it twice."

Fluttershy gave me a pretty worried smile, but Rarity then asked, "One moment, Rainbow Dash. Did you find out if Diamond Tiara was the one who revealed that absurd law to James?"

I frowned before I replied, "Yeah. She's the one who showed him."

Twilight frowned, "Then we need to pay a visit to Ponyville Elementary. This is the last straw."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. I've been tryin' ta tolerate her abusin' Apple Bloom, but this is goin' too far!"

Rarity then stepped forward, "Then let us be off! It's time to confront that wretched filly!"

Pinkie Pie then looked back at Spike, "Watch the place for us, Spike! We'll be back!"

Spike nodded before giving us all a salute. "You got it! Good luck!"

We all marched right out of the library and towards the schoolhouse. And… Well, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but I was going outta my way to keep out of Fluttershy's way. That look… Man, I've never seen her look that ticked off before!

Well, we got to the schoolhouse without any trouble. We didn't talk much on the way, probably because of how mad we were. Seriously, what the hay is wrong with that kid to try to blackmail someone?!

We all went into the lobby and waited while Twilight looked into the schoolroom. It was pretty quiet. Maybe they were taking a test. In any case, Cheerilee looked our way while Twilight motioned for her to come to us. "Cheerilee? I need to speak to you. It's urgent."

Cheerilee looked back at the students and spoke, "Excuse me for a minute, class." I could see Diamond Tiara sitting at the far end at the head of the class. Man, I just wanted to fly over to her and sock her one!

"Hello, Twilight… Oh, what are all of you doing here?" Cheerilee asked once she was standing in front of us in the lobby.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Cheerilee, but we're here on important business. We've gotta see Diamond Tiara." Applejack spoke next.

I'm guessing Cheerilee was starting to get worried from our angry expressions. "Did something happen? You all seem very troubled. What did she do this time?"

I spoke up, "She tricked James into hiding out in the Everfree Forest, that's what!"

Yeah, I can tell Cheerilee really didn't see that one coming. "Wait… The Everfree Forest?! What happened?!"

Rarity asked, "You do know she has been very hostile towards James lately, do you not?"

Cheerilee nodded, "Yes, I heard he somehow took away her cutie mark as punishment for her actions. I did not pay any mind to it. I thought for sure it would teach her that her actions have consequences. But… Did she really?"

Pinkie Pie frowned, "Yeah! She found this really old outdated law in an old law book saying that romantic relationships between humans and ponies are punishable by the death penalty! She told James about it to blackmail him into giving her back her cutie mark!"

Fluttershy then spoke up with a scowl, "James is my boyfriend, Miss Cheerilee."

I think that was all we needed to say. Cheerilee stuck her head back into the classroom and spoke in a pretty loud voice, "Diamond Tiara! In the lobby! NOW!" Ooooh man, I can only imagine the look on her face.

We could hear the other students jeering at Diamond Tiara when Cheerilee looked back at us. I think I heard Scootaloo laugh, "Oooooh, sounds like Miss Cheerilee is ticked off! Whatcha do this time, Tiara?"

That rotten little filly came to the doorway with a very annoyed look on her face. "OK, I'm here… Huh?"

Cheerilee got between her and the doorway back into the schoolroom while the rest of us glared down at her. "Um… What're you all doing here?"

I growled, "Don't you dare act like you did nothing wrong, you little witch. We know what you did."

Twilight then spoke, "James. Do you know where he is?"

I think Diamond Tiara knew she was in trouble when we mentioned his name. "Um… What about him? He was supposed to return my cutie mark this evening."

Applejack then growled, "Or else ya would tell Princess Celestia about him and Fluttershy so they would be executed? Even she don't know 'bout that law!"

Diamond Tiara seemed shocked by that. "What?! Then…nothing will happen?! Darn it! I'll just have to think of something else…"

That little… No remorse at all! I stomped my hoof in front of her and growled, "You little nitwit! Do you have any idea what you did?!"

She backed away from me, "What… What did I do?!"

Rarity glared at her, "James took your threat very seriously. Instead of giving in to your demands like a coward, he chose to protect dear Fluttershy by hiding in the Everfree Forest so the proper authorities could not get any proof of the so-called crime! You just put his life in danger!"

Diamond Tiara shouted, "WHAT?! He wasn't supposed to do that! That idiot! He was supposed to give me my…"

Whoa… Fluttershy didn't even let her finish. She got right up in her face while looking more ticked off than I've ever seen her before… Oh, wait. There was that time at the Grand Galloping Gala. I'd say she looked just as mad back then as she did right there. "Idiot?! The only idiot around here is you! You've been nothing but a thorn in our sides and now you've sent one of our dearest friends into one of the most dangerous places in Equestria! James is my boyfriend! I love him very VERY much! And you… You are the most selfish, egotistical, cruel…EVIL! Yes, evil filly I have ever known! I swear, if he dies out there, I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you!"

Whoa… I think Fluttershy may have really struck a nerve. Diamond Tiara was utterly cowering before her. Tears were rolling down her face, probably just out of fear. "Woo! You go, Fluttershy! You tell her like it is!" Pinkie Pie spoke while applauding. Fluttershy didn't really reply. She was just glaring at Diamond Tiara while breathing hard. Man, I was afraid to say anything to her at that point!

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Scootaloo peeking through the doorway. Oh man… Did she hear everything? I inched over to her and asked, "What's up, Scoot?"

She asked with a really worried expression, "Rainbow Dash… Is he really out in the Everfree Forest?" Yeah, not sure if anyone has mentioned this yet, but Scootaloo and James have become really tight lately. Almost like a brother and sister, if you can believe that!

Anyway, I nodded, "Yeah, he is… But don't worry! I saw him today. He's doing fine out there. I'll even bet fifty bits that he'll be home tomorrow. Just give him a little time, OK?"

Scootaloo nodded, but I could tell she was still worried sick. It wouldn't surprise me if she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to take matters into their own hooves at some point. "OK… I'll wait for him. If you see him again, please tell James I said hi."

I nodded and rubbed Scootaloo's head, "You got it, squirt. Now, get back to your test. I know it's boring, but it's gotta be done."

That little sparkplug saluted me, "Yes, ma'am!" I watched as she went back to her desk. She then seemed to whisper something to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Just stay outta trouble…" I muttered to myself. I hope I don't end up regretting telling her what I did.

Cheerilee spoke up, "Miss Fluttershy, please calm down. I will make certain that Diamond Tiara is properly disciplined for this most recent grievance."

Applejack spoke up, "No can do this time, Cheerilee. This time, I'm gonna make sure her pappy knows about everythin' she's done. Not just ta James, but ta everypony she's ever crossed. She's gotten away with her nonsense fer far too long, and I ain't gonna stand fer it any longer."

Rarity nodded, "I'll go with you, Applejack. I shall provide details since I have personally witnessed her most recent acts of violence."

Twilight then glared at Diamond Tiara, who looked way too scared to say anything with Fluttershy still up in her face. "You are in a world of trouble, young lady. I'll be sure to mention this to Princess Celestia as well."

Just before we could say anything else, Pinkie Pie pointed into the classroom. "Um… Cheerilee?" Turns out all of the students had gathered near the door and were watching the whole thing.

Cheerilee looked back at the classroom before looking back at us. "Oh dear… It seems this confrontation is creating quite a distraction. Could we wrap this up? I need to make sure my students finish their tests on time."

Twilight nodded, "Right, so sorry to have been a bother, Cheerilee. But please keep a close eye on Diamond Tiara. After this last stunt, I wouldn't trust her at all."

Cheerilee nodded, "I will. And good luck on finding your friend. He really does seem like a nice person and is very good with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." She then walked back into the classroom with Diamond Tiara, who looked like she might as well have been on death row. I almost felt sorry for her, but after this last stunt, all my sympathy was tossed out the window. "All right, class. Let's get back to the test."

We had turned to leave, but Fluttershy was still standing where she had been yelling at Diamond Tiara. "Fluttershy, let's get going." I said to her. There wasn't any business in us sticking around the schoolhouse.

Fluttershy turned and followed us, but… That face. It looked so…drained. As soon as we were outside, she collapsed with a thud. "Whoa! What's wrong?!" I asked while I sat by her side. The rest of our friends gathered around too.

Big tears were rolling down Fluttershy's cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm just so scared… I've never gone through anything like this before…"

Applejack patted her on the shoulder, "None of us have, sugarcube. We're worried sick too. And I know it's especially hard on ya because of just how much he means to ya."

Rarity then helped her stand up. "Chin up, darling. James loves you too much to allow himself to die out there in that dreadful forest. He will survive and we will make sure he comes home safe and sound. So please, have faith in your beloved."

Fluttershy bowed her head before smiling in a sad way. Does that make any sense? Smiling while still looking sad? In any case, she spoke softly, "Thank you…"

"Come on, Fluttershy! Say that with a real smile! He's gonna be fine! And it's all because he has friends like us to help him out!" Pinkie Pie said with a grin. Heh, she always tries to keep her chin up in situations like this. That's pretty awesome.

"I'll try… It's just…" Fluttershy muttered.

Twilight smiled, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll contact Princess Celestia about this matter as soon as I get back home. I'm sure she'll think of something to help."

Well, right after that, we headed back into Ponyville. Applejack and Rarity have gone to see Diamond Tiara's folks while I'm heading back to the library with Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. I think I'm done writing for now. I really hope James is gonna be OK out there for at least one more day. The guy's pretty timid and laidback, so I worry about him sometimes. Still, he's a great friend and I really do appreciate his levelheaded approach to everything. Guess that's because I totally lack it!

Anyway, I'm stopping here. I just hope whatever Twilight has in mind helps us get James home faster.

Howdy there, folks. This is Applejack writing today. You all probably know me as the local country girl who runs Sweet Apple Acres with one mean kick. In any case, I'm giving my two bits on this whole mess like Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash did.

In any case, it looks like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie already did a nice job of explaining what's been going on today. No need to backtrack and explain everything, I reckon. Anyway, Rarity and I hurried on over to the jewelry store that Diamond Tiara's mom runs. If memory serves, I think her name's Ruby Ring.

When we were standing outside the front door, Rarity held her hoof up to stop me from just barging in. "Now, Applejack. I know this is a stressful situation, but we don't want to frighten anypony. Let's be as civilized as possible."

I really didn't care for that idea. "Ya kiddin' me? I'd say that Diamond Tiara's folks are the ones responsible fer this whole mess. They've been screwin' up on raisin' her if she turned out like this!"

Rarity just shook her head, "Well, I certainly can't deny that they may have some fault in this. But I have met them before. They certainly do not give me the impression of being awful ponies. Just let me take the lead for now."

Rarity led the way into the jewelry store. Pretty nice place, to be honest. There weren't any customers in there at the moment, but there was somepony minding the cash register. "Huh? Filthy Rich? Ain't ya supposed ta be over at Barnyard Bargains right now?"

Turns out Diamond Tiara's dad was minding the store. He replied, "Oh, hello there, Applejack. My wife had to step out for a bit, so I'm watching the store for her. Can I help you?"

I let Rarity get in the first words. "Actually, we are not here to do business, Mr. Rich. We have come here to alert you to an unfortunate incident involving your…daughter."

Filthy let out a sigh, "Oh boy, what happened this time? Must be pretty extreme for you to come see me directly."

I barged past Rarity and told Filthy to his face. "She blackmailed one of our friends inta hidin' in the Everfree Forest! That extreme enough fer ya?!"

I normally don't raise my voice, but this warranted an exception. In any case, Filthy looked at me with a look that seemed to show real shock. "Wait… My daughter did WHAT?!"

Rarity explained, "You may have noticed that her cutie mark has been missing for a week now. That was the result of our dear friend punishing her for repeatedly tormenting Applejack's and my little sisters. She did not take kindly to that and began to attempt to do him harm every single day since then. Yesterday, she used some convincing information to try to force him into returning her cutie mark. He took the information very seriously and is now hiding in the Everfree Forest. Alone."

Man, that look on Filthy's face said it all. He looked mad, shocked, but ashamed too. I stepped forward, "Ya heard that right, Filthy. Our friend is out there, alone, barely armed, and with nopony ta back 'im up if he runs inta trouble. Yer daughter's been nothin' but a nuisance ta my sister, but I'm puttin' my hoof down this time! If James gets eaten by a hydra out there, I'm gonna be holdin ya responsible! Got it?!"

He didn't say anything at first. Rarity then looked at me and spoke, "Applejack, I think you may have gone too far."

I shook my head, "I don't care. I've been tryin' ta be patient waitin' fer Diamond Tiara ta change 'er ways, and she really crossed the line this time. I ain't gonna soften the blow this time."

Filthy Rich spoke up, "No, it's all right, Miss Rarity… She's right. I've known about my daughter's problems in school for a while now and I thought I was addressing them correctly. I see now that I wasn't being strict enough."

I nodded, "Yeah. And ya better fix that before she does somethin' even worse. If ya don't, she might end up takin' a knife ta his throat when we bring 'im home. If he lasts long enough out there, that is…"

He winced, "Good lord, I swear I won't let it come to that. Leave this whole situation to me, Applejack. And thank you for bringing this to my attention." Filthy then smiled before… Heh, I hope he doesn't read this. I know he prefers to be called Rich, but Filthy is first in his name. "In any case, would you like to pick up anything while you're here?"

I didn't have any interest in jewelry at the time, but Rarity seemed to get excited by the offer. "Ooh! Well, if you insist, I've had my eye on some…"

I groaned, "Rarity, we don't got time fer that right now. Save it fer later!"

Rarity chuckled nervously, "Oh, right… My apologies, Mr. Rich, but we really should be rendezvousing with our friends right now."

He nodded, "I understand. And once again, I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I swear I won't let her repeat them."

I frowned, "Ya'll better not. I'm all outta patience with that filly. And good luck with settin' her straight." We then moseyed on outta there and headed back to Twilight's place.

"Did we really have to leave so suddenly, Applejack? There were quite a few trinkets in there I wanted to inspect!" Rarity complained as we walked through town.

I rolled my eyes at her. We might get along pretty well now, but her obsession with stuff like that really grates on my nerves now and then. "Ya'll know we don't have time ta indulge in that stuff, Rarity. Besides, didn't James getcha somethin' a few days back?"

Rarity stopped dead in her tracks and raised her right hoof. Had she been wearing that all day without my noticing? "Of course… How could I forget this priceless little keepsake?" It looked like a silver bracelet that had opals all over it.

"Ya wear that all the time?" I asked. Now that I think about it, she wears that almost everywhere she goes. Guess she must really like it.

"Oh, yes. I wear this at all times. I woke up one morning to find it around my hoof. It turns out that James had purchased it for me without my knowing as a gift for allowing him to stay with me. Such a gentleman." Rarity replied while closely inspecting the bracelet.

I chuckled, "He ever ask ya out on a date?"

I can tell I ruffled Rarity's feathers with that one. At least I would've if she was a pegasus. "Oh, him?! Of course not! I mean, I could never get between him and Fluttershy. She's my best friend! But even then…" She looked at her bracelet again, "He is still very dear to me. And I want to see him brought home as soon as possible."

"In that case, enough stallin'! Let's get ta Twilight's place!" I said with a grin. Rarity followed me as I ran before Twilight's house came into view.

All the girls were inside when we went in. Poor Fluttershy still looked worried out of her mind, but good old Pinkie Pie was staying by her to keep her spirit up. In any case, I asked, "Hey there, everypony. Got any news?"

Twilight gave me a smile, "I just sent a message to Princess Celestia explaining to her what we discovered as well as what has happened. I even included James and Fluttershy's names."

Rarity spoke up, "Oh dear… Are you sure that was a good idea?"

I wasn't too keen on making their relationship known to her just yet either. Last thing we need is a bunch of royal guards showing up at Fluttershy's front door. "Do ya think we should've waited a little longer?"

Spike walked up to me and smiled, "Don't worry about it! She already said she doesn't even know about that law, so…erk…"

I asked, "What's the matter, Spike? Ya'll got somethin' in yer… Whoa, nelly!" I ducked just in time to avoid his fiery burp. Wouldn't be the first time, so I kinda saw it coming.

"I hope it's nothing but good news…" Fluttershy spoke as the flames turned into a scroll.

Spike grabbed it out of the air and started reading it to us. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I understand the situation now and am very sorry that you happened to stumble across that law. Please believe me when I say that such prejudice will never be tolerated in Equestria. I have dispatched a platoon of royal guards to search the Everfree Forest by air. When they return, I will update you on the situation immediately. Be strong. Your friend is in good hooves now. And tell Fluttershy that she and your friend have my blessings."

Fluttershy's face brightened right as soon as she heard that last line. "You mean…she's OK with me and James being together?!"

Spike rolled up the scroll and handed it to Twilight, "Looks like it. I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

Pinkie Pie then gave Fluttershy an Ursa hug, "You see, Fluttershy?! There's nothing wrong with you and James being sweethearts! Everything's gonna be OK!"

Fluttershy let out a big sigh, "Thank goodness…"

Rainbow Dash then patted her on the back, "Don't worry about anything from now on, Fluttershy. Once they find James, everything's gonna be all right."

I nodded, "Well, that takes a load off my chest. And those guards are pretty thorough in search and rescue, if nothin' else. They'll find 'im. I know it."

Rarity smiled, "Then all we can do is wait. I just hope James doesn't run into trouble before the guards can find him."

Pinkie Pie then spoke up, "Don't jinx him! What if something's listening?!"

Twilight giggled, "Oh, don't worry about that, Pinkie. Jinx's are the same as curses. And as we've already established, curses aren't real."

That goofy party girl chuckled, "Ooh, right. Sorry… Oh, wait! If there's nothing else for us to do, I need to get back to Sugarcube Corner! I think I left the oven on!"

I gulped, "Whoa! Ya'll better get goin' then! Tell the Cakes we said hi!"

Pinkie nodded as she ran for the door, "Will do! I'll tell them just before I bake them!"

Fluttershy muttered, "Wait… You don't mean…"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Not THOSE kinds of cakes, Pinkie! We meant your bosses!" We all got a good laugh outta that just before Pinkie left.

I then nodded, "She's gotta point there. I need ta get goin' too. Those apples ain't gonna buck themselves."

Rarity grinned, "If James were here, he would likely say 'Of course they can't. They don't have legs.' Am I right?"

Fluttershy giggled, "Yes, he would say that…" Her smile quickly became a frown though. I could tell why.

I walked over to Fluttershy and laid my hoof on her shoulder. "He's gonna be OK, Fluttershy. How 'bout I walk ya home?"

She looked at me and gave me a somber smile, "OK… Thank you, Applejack."

A little bit later, I was on my way back to Fluttershy's cottage with Fluttershy herself by my side. She didn't talk much, but I tried to perk her up with some friendly conversation. "So…uh… Fluttershy. Does James have any pets like you do?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No… Although he did say he's had lots of pets back home. Like frogs, turtles, a snake, dogs… What else was there?"

I chuckled, never knowing James is such an animal lover. Guess I should introduce him to Winona sometime. In case you don't know, she's my herding dog. "Never knew he was that good with animals. No wonder the two of ya get 'long so well."

Fluttershy giggled, "Maybe. He's gotten along very well with all the animals I've introduced him to." I felt relieved I was able to make her smile about something.

The two of us just chatted on and on about all sorts of stuff, but I won't bore you with the details. Probably wouldn't be too enticing anyway. You know, stuff that only sounds interesting between friends. Anyway, we finally made it to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Well, here we are, Fluttershy." I spoke up.

Fluttershy nodded, "Thank you for your company, Applejack. That walk and chat did help me feel better."

I gave her a nuzzle, "Glad it helped, but don't you fret. James is gonna be fine now that the royal guards are searchin' for 'im."

She nodded, but also gave me a frown. "I hope so… We've been together for such a short time, but…"

I knew exactly where she was going with that. The girls and I have only known James for one week. Even so, in that short time we've all gotten pretty tight with him. He's a good guy. Even though him and I aren't the closest of buddies, he's still my friend. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a might worried about him at the time.

I patted Fluttershy on the shoulder, "Like I said, don't you fret. I'm sure he'll be OK when this is all over."

Fluttershy nodded a bit, looking a bit more relaxed. I then smiled, "Now, I gotta get back ta Sweet Apple Acres. Still got plenty of apples ta harvest."

Fluttershy nuzzled me, "OK… Take care, Applejack. And please let me know if anything happens." I nodded, said my goodbyes, and headed on my way.

Once I got back home, I gathered up a few bushels and dragged them out to the orchard and placed them under a tree that was still chock full of apples. I turned around and gave that tree a buck with both of my hind legs. Sure enough, every last apple fell out of the tree and into the bushels.

I gathered up one of the bushels onto my back and… Aw, who am I kidding? Nopony wants to read about actually harvesting apples. They only wanna eat them! I guess I'll stop writing here. Kind of hard to do that with a heavy bushel on your back anyway. In any case, thanks for reading! Now I gotta get back to work.

Um… Hello. My name is Fluttershy. I'm the very timid…and pretty yellow pegasus mare who lives just north of Sweet Apple Acres. At least some ponies say I'm pretty… I don't know if I'm pretty… I mean, I guess everypony is entitled to their opinion. I mean, I guess I must be pretty to have become a model for Photo Finish once. I know my boyfriend thinks I'm pretty…

Am I going off topic? I'm sorry… My boyfriend has been writing journals since he showed up in Ponyville one week ago, so I think it would be a good idea if I did it too. A lot has happened today, so it seems journal worthy too. If you want to read what happened today, you can keep reading. But you don't have to, if you don't want to. I can't make you read it, but… It's OK if you don't want to read it…

I'm sorry. It's just that today has been very stressful for me. My boyfriend, James, disappeared in the night. When I woke, up, I found… Oh, wait. I think Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack already wrote journals of their own today. Maybe I should just skip ahead to parts that haven't been mentioned yet.

Applejack had walked me home from Twilight's house after we got word back from Princess Celestia. When she left, I tried to do something to take my mind off of my stress. I had already fed all the animals around my home for the morning. What else could I do?

I noticed one of my chickens wandering around by the side of my cottage. Was that Elizabeak? Oh, of course it was. She gets out more often than any of my other chickens. I walked over to her and smiled, "And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Elizabeak looked right up at me, but then went to pecking at the ground as she walked away from me. I didn't want her to get lost with the Everfree Forest being so close by, so I did the only thing I could think of to get her back to the coop. I jumped in front of her and gave her my 'Stare'. She froze in her tracks and started to back away from me.

"Go on, Elizabeak. Time to go back to the coop." I spoke while making sure to keep my Stare going. She turned and started fluttering back to the coop. "Such a good chicken."

I made sure to close the pen once I got her back inside. But before I left, I noticed the empty pail next to the coop. "The eggs… I forgot to collect them this morning." Well, at least I found something to do that should keep me busy.

I hovered over to the entrance to the coop, and crawled inside. It was hard for me to get in while carrying the pail in my mouth, so I hooked the pail's handle on my tail and pulled it inside after me. All of the chickens were outside, so there was no one to get in the way.

I had no trouble collecting the eggs and putting them in the pail. I guess I could go into detail on how I did it… Wait, I don't think most ponies would be interested in reading about that. I mean, I wouldn't mind writing it. It's just… Most would probably find it boring. I'm sorry.

I carried the pail of eggs into my cottage and took them to the kitchen. But once I was done there and came back into the living room, my eyes fell upon the bottom of the stairs. That… That was where I found the note James wrote…

Oh, I think I forgot to mention him. James is my boyfriend. He's a human… I did not know that humans even existed until I met him. He was so timid when we first met… So sensitive… Just like me.

He has been so sweet to me ever since we met… I liked how quickly he opened up to me when we first met. He made such a good first impression with me. He has never belittled us ponies even though he's completely different from us. Well…except for that one time at the park, but that was just a slip of the tongue. I know he didn't mean to say it like that…

He has never tried to use or take advantage of me. He is always very patient with me. Most other stallions would just push me around and make me do things for them… I love him… I love him so much. I don't care if there is a law forbidding us from being together. I love him!

I felt tears trickling down my face as I remembered him. I knew that there were royal guards trying to find him out there in the Everfree Forest. But…I couldn't stop worrying. What if they don't find him in time? What if that hydra finds him again? What if…

I collapsed from the stress I was feeling. I buried my face in my forelegs and just cried. James… I miss you… Please don't die out there…

I'm not sure how long I stayed there. I may have cried myself to sleep. I woke up when I felt someone tapping me on my leg. When I looked up, I found Angel looking at me with a very worried expression.

"Angel… I'm sorry if I worried you…" I muttered. Angel has always been very supportive of me whenever I have had a bad day. In any case, he pointed at the front door. There was a knock a second later. "Who could that be?"

I hurried over to the door and opened it. And standing outside was my best friend, Rarity. I must have been asleep for a while. The sky was dark and the moon was hanging in the sky. "Oh, Rarity! What brings you out here?" I asked with a smile. I did not want her to know I had been crying.

"Oh, I came out here to let you know we finally received word from Princess Celestia! Maybe they found him!" She replied, a very excited smile on her face.

I gasped, "They have?! Really?!" I felt my heart leapt at those words. I was almost expecting to see him within the hour. James was coming home!

Rarity frowned slightly, "Well, I can't say for sure. Twilight sent word to us before she read the scroll. She wants us all present at her home when she reads it."

I ran out the door and down the path in front of my house, "Then let's go! Hurry!"

Rarity closed the door and ran after me, "Goodness, Fluttershy! I have never seen you get this worked up about anything!"

I could only reply with a smile, "My boyfriend is probably coming home tonight. I have every right to be this excited!"

We ran through Ponyville without stopping for anything. Maybe… Maybe James was already at Twilight's house by now! I must have been excited since Rarity was having a hard time catching up to me. "Darling, wait up! I'm excited that he might be all right too, but I'm… Just please wait!"

I could not bring myself to stop running. But I did at least wait for Rarity to catch up to me before going into Twilight's house. She had her head hanging low, a lot of sweat dripping off of her. Was she sprinting the whole way? "Um… Just how fast was I going?" I asked, worried that I had made Rarity mad at me.

She panted, "Oh no, of…course not… It is…perfectly understandable why…you are so…invigorated to…hurry over here…" After taking a deep breath, she then smiled, "But now that we're here, let's not delay."

I pushed the door open and ran inside. "James?! Honey?!" I could not help shouting.

"Whoa, easy there, Fluttershy! He's not here yet!" Rainbow Dash spoke. All four of my friends were present, but James was nowhere to be seen…

Applejack frowned, "Sorry, Fluttershy. I know ya had yer hopes up, but we haven't even looked at what Princess Celestia sent us yet. We were waitin' fer ya and Rarity ta show up first."

I sighed, "Oh… I see. Then the message?"

Spike held up a scroll, "It's right here!"

Rarity then stepped forward, "Then let's not wait any longer."

Twilight smiled, "Spike, if you don't mind?"

Spike nodded and unfurled the scroll. It was pretty big too. It was probably twice Spike's height. "OK… Um… Dear Twilight, the royal guards I sent out to search the Everfree Forest were ordered to return to Canterlot as soon as the sun had set. When they returned, they provided me with the information they had amassed out there. As it turns out, they found James."

I could not contain myself at those words. I jumped and hovered for a second, "YES!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Hehehee, take it easy, Fluttershy! We haven't heard the rest yet!"

I think I may have blushed when I landed and folded my wings. "Sorry… It's just…"

Twilight nodded, "No need to apologize, Fluttershy. Spike, please continue."

Spike looked back at the scroll and continued speaking. "Unfortunately, they were not able to reach him. They stumbled across him entirely by chance as they were evacuating upon nightfall. What is more, it seems he was being pursued by…some sort of dark creatures. I had instructed the guards to not engage in combat of any sort, so they did not render assistance."

I felt my heart race. James…was in danger?! I felt weak and began to sway, but Spike then spoke, "Do not fear though. He was easily able to outrun them. What is more, I think I have a good idea of where he is at this moment. At the time they saw him, James seemed to be heading in the direction of the castle ruins where you and your friends defeated Nightmare Moon. I am certain he will be safe there for the night. If he is as smart as I suspect he is, he will remain there until tomorrow."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness… He was still in the Everfree Forest, but at least he would be safe tonight. But…wait. If the guards found him, why did they not try to bring him home? Almost as if Princess Celestia knew what I was thinking, Spike spoke, "Please understand why the guards did not evacuate James when they found him. With how deep he was in the Everfree Forest at the time, it would have been very hazardous to escort him through the forest. Especially with creatures like his pursuers lurking about."

Applejack spoke up, "Well, that explains a lot."

Spike then spoke, "I think this is the last part… Twilight, I feel this situation requires my personal attention. Tomorrow morning, Luna and I will be paying a visit to Ponyville. Please do not worry. I assure you no harm will come to your friend. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow as well as meeting your new friend. Her royal highness, Princess Celestia."

Twilight smiled, "Both of the princesses are coming tomorrow?! That's amazing! We almost never see them together!"

Pinkie Pie added, "At least now we know James is OK out there. But how will we get him home tomorrow?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "That's easy! Fluttershy and I will fly out to those ruins and tell him the good news! Right, Fluttershy?"

At any other time, I would have been terrified to go that deep into the Everfree Forest. But if we stayed above the canopy… And if it was to bring my boyfriend home… I nodded with a smile, "That sounds like a good plan."

Rarity then smiled at me, "You two take care when you head out. Stay above the treetops."

Applejack spoke up, "They ain't goin' yet, Rarity. And James ain't goin' anywhere 'til mornin'. So we can wait."

Twilight nodded, "Yes, it would be dangerous to try to get him out of there at this hour. Although I am curious what those dark creatures were that Princess Celestia mentioned…"

I gasped, "Do you think they were…Changelings?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Nah! Changelings can fly! There's no way James could've outrun those!"

I smiled a bit, "Good point."

Rarity then asked, "Well, it is starting to get rather late. What should we do now?"

Twilight looked towards a bookshelf and used her magic to bring a book to us. "Let's figure out exactly which way to go when Rainbow and Fluttershy go to get James tomorrow. We all know where the Everfree Forest is, but the castle ruins is what we need to find specifically."

She opened the book to what looked like a really old map. "Aha! Right there! The ruins are directly west. All you need to do is keep flying west and you'll find it. Also, you remember how they were in a wide-open area with no trees covering them, right? That should make them easy to spot."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Easy peasy! This'll be a snap!

I smiled, "Yes, it does seem like a very simple approach. We shouldn't have any trouble at all."

Applejack then spoke, "Then it's settled. We're countin' on ya girls ta find 'im tomorrow. But anyway, it's getting' late and I need ta close up the barn before bed. Let's all see this through in the mornin', all right?"

Twilight nodded, "Sounds like a plan. See you all tomorrow, everypony. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Oki doki loki! See ya tomorrow, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie replied. One by one, we all headed out the door and went home.

Right now, it's very late. I'm… What is wrong with me? It is very late. Maybe around midnight by now. I am resting in bed, but I just can't sleep…

I'm looking at the other side of my bed. No one is there… It feels so lonely to be sleeping in my bed alone after sleeping with the man I love more than once. I know he is safe right now, but…

I love him so much… I want him to come home. But I'm so tired too… I think I will try taking some sleep aids.

OK, I just had some sleep aids. Maybe now I can get to sleep. But I'm still so worried. Maybe if I try thinking happy thoughts… Thoughts of James… I can almost feel him holding me… Running his fingers through my mane.

I hope this little journal thing wasn't boring to read. I mean, I think some ponies might have thought it was boring. I mean, I guess it's OK if you think it's boring. I just wanted to get my feelings down on paper. I hope I did a good job.

I'm going to sleep now. If anypony is reading this, good night. Or if it is morning, good morning. Or good afternoon? Well, in any case, thank you for reading. I just hope this whole mess works out in the end. I just want everything to go back to normal…..


	10. From Bane to Boon

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Through the wire mesh that covered the head section of my sleeping bag, I could see the sturdy stone walls of the stone tower I had taken shelter in the previous night. "Right… I'm still in the Everfree Forest somewhere…" I muttered as I tried to reach for the zipper that held my sleeping bag shut.

To my bewilderment, I could not grasp the zipper. In fact, I could not even feel my fingers! "Did I get frostbite last night? It wasn't THAT chilly out!" I grumbled as I found that I was literally trapped inside the confines of my own sleeping bag. It was difficult to see into it, so I doubt any predators would think that the bag was alive or had anything living inside it if I remained still. I was safe inside my sleeping bag, but…I had to go. You know what I mean by that.

Wondering how I would get out of this predicament, I remembered that I was not alone. I gazed upward, trying to make out any movement in the corners of the ceiling. It did not take me long to detect a familiar billowing shadow mixed in with the other shadows. "Nightmare Moon? If you're up there, could you come down here for a moment?"

The shadow responded to my voice and began to creep down the wall while staying out of the sunlight. To allow Nightmare Moon to reach me, I managed to roll my sleeping bag with myself in it over into one of the shadows. I watched as the shadow drew closer. Once it came close enough, a familiar teal eye opened in the pitch-black shadow, staring at me silently.

"Thank you. Now, I hope it's not too much trouble, but could you please open my sleeping bag if you can? I can't seem to grab the zipper anymore." I asked, hoping the royal unicorn…pegasus… What do you even call a pony that has the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn? Regardless, I tried to be as polite as possible since I was speaking to a princess.

Nightmare Moon's beautiful teal eye's gaze seemed to shift down slightly as I felt the warmth of her shadowy form creep over my sleeping bag. In a moment, I heard the recognizable sound of a zipper being undone. Once the sound stopped, I pushed my head forward to move the flap out of the way. And for some strange reason, I had a much harder time than before getting myself out of it. What was wrong with my body?

Once I was out of my sleeping bag, I attempted to stand up. But for some reason, I immediately lost balance and fell right back down onto my…hands? "What the…" The sound I heard when I fell onto my hands was very familiar… The sound of hooves clopping… Oh no…

I looked down at my hands and found that they had somehow become hooves. My arms were coated with a pale tan coat. Wait… A coat?! I felt a chill run down my spine as I realized that the pot lid I had tied to my arm was no longer there. Knowing it was still in my sleeping bag, I stuck my head inside and pulled it out by my teeth. It was tricky getting it to land on its top, but I managed. The underside was somewhat reflective, so I could see my reflection in it. But when I looked at my reflection, I did not see a young human man looking back at me. Instead, I saw…..a pony.

My eyes were quite large and I had an angular muzzle like most stallions do. My mane was the same shade of brown as my hair, so I suspected my tail was too. Of course, this was FAR from a pleasant surprise. The only words I could say were, "Are…you…KIDDING ME?!"

I swear I could almost hear Nightmare Moon laughing at my reaction. If I did not know better, I would have assumed she had caused the change with some magic. But I strongly doubted that there was a spell that could cause a creature to change into an entirely different one. Nor could I find any reason in her doing so. Something else must have caused this change. And by god, I pray that it is only temporary. I simply cannot imagine life without my hands.

It was a struggle getting out of my pants. I did not want to be seen naked, but they just did not feel right on me. My socks were no easier to yank off either, but I was especially frustrated that the change in my body mass had torn my shirt open. It fell right off me without trouble. "I guess I better ask Rarity for a new one when I get home…" I grumbled under my breath.

Once I had climbed to my feet again, I pondered just how I was supposed to walk on all fours. I tried taking a step, but I immediately stumbled and staggered to my side. I froze as I heard a loud crack. "Oh man, what now?"

I looked down as I raised my right hind leg. Under my foot…hoof…whatever, were my glasses. Or rather, what was left of them. The lenses were cracked and the frame had been twisted. In other words, they were ruined. And it did not help that my eyes as a pony were hardly any better than as a human. Needless to say, this pushed my anger and frustration to a new level.

"Oh, come on! What's next?! What else can go wrong today?!" I even broke down in frustrated laughter, utterly overwhelmed by my very big stroke of bad luck. I began to awkwardly laugh in frustration. "This is too much! Why this? What kinda sick joke is this?"

As I lied on the stone floor in frustration, I thought I heard a voice speak up. The shadow of Nightmare Moon must have heard it too as she hurried up into the shadows on the ceiling. I remained still while I looked towards the stairwell at the opposite end of the chamber.

"Are you sure he would really make it this far? It's an awfully long way from Ponyville for one person to go. Even though we did the same in one night." One voice spoke in a very familiar quiet tone. Fluttershy. What was she doing all the way out here?! She, more than anyone I know, would never dare enter the Everfree Forest alone! But wait… She is talking to someone?

"Yeah, I know it sounds like a bit of a stretch. But this is one of the safest places in the forest! If I was him, I'd sit the night out here too!" A more boisterous woman's voice replied. I know that tone anywhere. It was Rainbow Dash.

As thrilled as I was to hear my friend and lover approaching, I was also embarrassed by my new form. I could not let them see me like this. In a very clumsy fashion, I clambered over to a collapsed support pillar and hid behind it.

"James, are ya here?!" Rainbow Dash called out as I heard her footsteps draw closer.

Fluttershy spoke next; raising her voice the best she could as it echoed down the long chamber. "You don't have to be afraid anymore! The princess abolished that law! We can be together again!"

My heart swelled with excitement at those words. As I had hoped, Princess Celestia had indeed been wise enough to see how flawed such a law is. I very nearly jumped up to call out to them, but managed to restrain myself out of fear of what they would do upon seeing me. Would they ever believe that someone who was human the previous night was now a pony? My guess? Not very likely.

The two pegasi walked slowly down the throne room, steadily drawing near. I feared that they would peek behind the pillar I was hiding behind as I covered my head with my arms…or rather forelegs. However, Rainbow Dash gasped soon after. "Oh man… Fluttershy, I think you better see this!"

My lover replied, "What did you find, Rainbow?"

The brash pegasus mare spoke with what sounded like fear in her voice, "I think we're too late… Look at this. Something ripped right through James' shirt and smashed his glasses!"

I froze. She had found my torn shirt and crushed pair of glasses. The last thing I wanted was for my friends to think I was dead. I was about to stand up and call out, but Fluttershy spoke up, "Um… Wouldn't there be a lot more blood around here if something killed him?"

Blood? I suppose I should not be surprised about Fluttershy's knowledge of predatory behavior since she is very knowledgeable when it comes to animals of all kinds. Fluttershy continued to speak, "It doesn't look like there was a struggle. I don't think James was hurt. Maybe he just got careless and stepped on his glasses by mistake."

"You don't know the half of it, dear…" I grumbled under my breath.

Rainbow Dash replied after a moment, "Now that you mention it…yeah! There's no way James would go down that easily! Not with that knife! He's fine! Probably just went outside to…uh…"

Fluttershy finished her sentence, "Use the bathroom?"

Rainbow snickered, "Yeah, maybe. He probably didn't go that far." I then heard the sound of what sounded like plastic hitting the floor. "I'll hold onto his glasses. Whatcha say we take them back home to be fixed?"

I heard Fluttershy reply, "I think he'd like that. The poor thing probably can't see a thing without them." Her assumption was actually rather far from the truth. My vision is certainly not perfect, but it is not THAT bad. Although my left eye is worse than my right for some reason. But I digress.

"OK then, just follow my lead." Rainbow Dash spoke as I heard her footsteps. I peeked out from behind the pillar and watched as the two pegasi headed towards the stairwell at the opposite end of the throne room. I silently thanked them for taking my glasses to Ponyville for repairs as they were the only pair I had.

Once I was alone again, I pondered how I would place my saddlebags onto my back. I know that is how they are meant to be worn, but just how do I pick them up? In any case, I managed to place everything I had into their respective bags. Getting my sleeping bag's sack onto my back with my saddlebags took a good deal of experimenting. I managed to slide the two straps of the sack past one of the saddlebags, effectively placing it right in the middle of the band that connected the two saddlebags. Actually getting the saddlebags to hang off my sides was a challenge, but I succeeded by pushing my head under the band and sliding it down my neck until it was on my back.

As I prepared to leave, I looked up at the remains of Nightmare Moon that were billowing in the shadows in the corners of the ceiling. "Thank you for watching over me, Nightmare Moon. I hope we can chat someday." As I walked…..or rather staggered towards the stairwell, I could swear that Nightmare Moon's shadow was…bigger than it was the previous night. Was I just imagining it?

I was very hesitant to walk down the stone stairs that led outside, as my new hooves did not offer the kind of traction my shoes did. "Crap… Easy, Jimbo…" I grumbled as I tenderly took one step at a time, still not used to my new posture. "Whoever pulled this on me is getting a boot to the head…"

It probably took me over ten minutes just to get down every last step, from the top of the stairwell to the very bottom outside the tower. I first made my way back over to the rope bridge that led back over into the bulk of the Everfree Forest. Although I was lower to the ground and less likely to topple over, I was still very intimidated by the deep ravine. The fact that I still had not become accustomed to walking on all fours did not help my confidence either. One stumble and I would very easily fall between the planks or even right over the side.

Of course, that was not the only reason why I was so hesitant to cross. The fear that the zombie ponies from Sunny Town were still prowling the Everfree Forest up ahead was still prevalent in my mind. If I encountered one, I would never be able to run away in my current condition.

I froze as I suddenly felt something tap me on my butt…or should I say flank? Regardless, I was not accustomed to being touched there. "Excuse me, mister. Are you lost?" A little girl's voice spoke. It sounded strangely familiar too.

I carefully turned around to face the owner of the voice. Standing behind me was a familiar gray filly with glowing yellow eyes. "Phew… Don't spook me like that, Ruby." I spoke, glad to see a familiar face.

Not surprisingly, Ruby did not seem to recognize me, since I clearly was not the same human she had met the previous night. "How do you know my name? And…hey! You're one of those ponies from Sunny Town! Your flank is blank!"

I sighed, "No, I am not. And I know you don't recognize me, but I'm James. You know, the human guy you helped last night?"

Ruby paused for a moment while she examined me with a focused stare. "Oh… I was wondering why you have James' stuff. And you sound just like him too… But…um… Why are you a pony now, Mr. James?"

I was hardly surprised to find that I did not have a cutie mark. But it made sense that I did not since I was still technically a human. Regardless, I replied with a frown, "Your guess is as good as mine. I woke up like this. You wouldn't happen to know what might've caused this, do ya?"

The ghost filly shook her head, "Nope. Sorry. I've never seen this happen to anypony before. It's weird."

As I looked back over across the bridge, I asked, "Um… Ruby? Do you know if those zombie ponies are active at this hour?"

My little friend smiled, "Them? No, they're always in Sunny Town during the day. And even then, they rarely leave at night."

This relieved me greatly. I had nothing to worry about once I crossed over to the other side. "That's all I needed to know, Ruby. Thanks." I said with a smile as I began to make my way across the bridge.

The process was long and tedious. Since I was very clumsy with my hoofed feet, I had to gingerly watch my every step to make certain I had set my foot down on one of the wooden planks before taking another step. Ruby was clearly irritated by my slow progress as she called out, "What's wrong, Mr. James?! You're taking way too long!"

Before I replied, I noticed that the voice seemed to come from ahead of me instead of behind me. I paused where I was standing and looked ahead. Ruby was already on the other side of the ravine, even though I had gone first and was still not on the other side. "Ghosts have it easy, I guess…" I muttered under my breath.

The instant I set foot on solid ground, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Man, I miss my hands and feet."

Ruby smiled, "Well, at least you didn't fall. It's a really long way down back there."

I grumbled, "Don't remind me. In any case, which way to Ponyville?"

My friend gazed at my with a puzzled expression and asked, "Um… Where?"

Figures. She has probably never gone very far from Sunny Town before. At least, I assume she lived there at the time of death. I then asked, "Well… Which way to the eastern edge of the Everfree Forest?"

She pointed directly into the forest, "Over there, I think."

I smiled, "OK. Thanks. I need to get back home. And it's gonna be a long walk with these klutzy legs of mine."

Ruby giggled, "Well, it's been nice meeting you, James! If you ever come this far into the Everfree Forest again, say hi if you see me!" I nodded and waved goodbye before heading on my way.

I have no idea how long I spent staggering through the trees. No matter what I did, I could never get used to walking on all fours. In fact, I found it easier for me to walk BACKWARDS as opposed to forward. Of course, that turned out to be a bad idea since I could not see where I was going very easily even with a longer and more flexible neck. And at one point, a dead branch had fallen in my way and I could not see that it was partially sticking up from my point of view. And since I was not wearing anything when I backed into it….. I will just say I now know why stallions seldom walk backwards. Ouch…

I am uncertain just how long I had been walking (though it was more like limping for an hour after that branch poked me between the…..never mind), but I suspect it was around noon before I tripped and fell for the umpteenth time. "Son of a… How many more tumbles am I gonna take?!"

I was far too frustrated to move or even attempt to walk, so I just decided to rest where I had fallen. However, a few minutes later, I thought I heard footsteps approaching me. "Great… What is it this time?" I grumbled under my breath. When I looked up, I noticed what seemed to be a cloaked pony coming my way. The body and head was covered by a brown cloak, but the legs and the muzzle were in plain sight.

As the pony approached me, I noticed five gold bangles being worn on the left foreleg. The muzzle seemed to be as angular as my own, but not as long and was mostly black. But what caught my eye the most was the color pattern of the coat. It was mostly a very light gray with dark gray stripes while the black hooves were plainly visible. The cloaked pony looked down at me, displaying its turquoise eyes. Recognizing the color patterns of the coat, I spoke, "A zebra in a forest? I thought you preferred the savannahs."

The zebra replied with a voice that was clearly female, but spoke with a very heavy African accent that was surprisingly deep in tone. "How did you come this far into the Everfree? Was it, by chance, to speak to me?"

I replied, "I don't even know who you….. Wait a sec… You're a zebra… Ze…" It was then that I recalled what the Cutie Mark Crusaders once told me. "Zebra. Zecora. You're Zecora, right?"

The zebra smiled, "Indeed I am, for you correctly assume. Did you learn my name from little Apple Bloom?"

One thing I learned very quickly about Zecora is that she has a habit of almost always speaking in rhyme. Not that I found it annoying. It actually suits her mysterious nomadic character quite well. In any case, I replied, "Yes, I first heard your name from Apple Bloom. Or was it from Sweetie Belle? Or maybe Scootaloo? Anyway, it was from one of them. But I'm not out here to see you. It's…a long depressing story."

I tried climbing to my feet, but staggered about once again before I could regain my balance. Zecora asked, "Such an erratic and clumsy stance. Were you always this way, by any chance?"

I sighed, "No. I woke up to find myself like this. It's almost like someone played some kinda joke on me. And I'm not liking it!"

Zecora circled me for a moment, as if to examine me. "A prank of sorts? This prank of which you spoke. Could it be that the cause is Poison Joke?"

Poison…..what? "Poison Joke? What's that?" I asked, baffled by the strange name.

The zebra explained, "It is a plant similar to poison oak. Only instead of causing harm, its effects are like a joke. It is a flower most blue. When touched, it plays a joke on you."

….Of all the… That random patch of blue flowers I found the previous day. THAT was Poison Joke?! "Are you saying just touching that crap was enough to turn me into this?!" I yelled, evermore frustrated that I brought this 'prank' upon myself.

Zecora chuckled at my frustration, "A most bothersome predicament, to be sure. But you are in luck as I happen to know of a cure."

I think I felt my ears flick at Zecora's words. "A cure? Really? Well, whip me up a batch! Where do I find it?"

My new zebra friend smiled, "All of my brews are concocted within my home. Let us go, so you may feel more welcome." She led on, me stumbling behind her all the way. Once we came to a path, I noticed rows of the so-called Poison Joke lining the edges. I grumbled to myself, almost feeling that the blue flowers were laughing at me.

After some trekking through the forest, we came to what seemed to be a lone tree that was rather big around with a door on one part. Its outer form was very strange and spread out. And the door combined with the two windows almost made the 'house' appear to be looking at us with a face of sorts. An African style ceremonial mask hung over the doorway that seemed to depict an equine face. An even larger mask of similar design was sticking out of the ground to the left. Lastly, numerous different colored bottles were hanging from the larger branches of the tree. "Interesting home you have here, Zecora."

My guide led me indoors where I saw the interior design. The inside of the tree had been very effectively hollowed out. Many bottles of different shapes and colors lined the shelves that protruded from the walls. A few more ceremonial masks hung from the upper walls while facing the center of the main room. And sitting in the middle of the room was an empty cauldron. With the house being a hollowed-out tree and Zecora giving off the vibe of a wise and knowledgeable person, I felt I was in the home of the Everfree Forest's version of Twilight Sparkle.

"Make yourself at home, friend. I won't be long. I shall help pass the time with an old folk song." Zecora spoke as she cast off her cloak. It was then that I got a good look at the zebra pony. She was not like a zebra from my world, as she seemed to be predominantly light gray with numerous black stripes and patterns adorning her coat instead of being absolutely covered in black and white stripes. Her mane was styled into a Mohawk with evenly spaced black and white bars. She also had a cutie mark, which depicted a spiraled sun. Like on her foreleg, she was wearing five gold bangles around her neck that brought to mind a certain African tribe I had read about years ago. And hanging from each ear were large round golden earrings. While certainly a very mysterious individual, Zecora in my eyes radiated a type of simplistic nomadic beauty I had never felt from any woman before. Truly a one-of-a-kind person of Equestria.

As she filled the cauldron with various tonics and herbs, I heard Zecora chanting a type of song with lyrics I could not decipher. Possibly Swahili in origin, but I could not say for certain. With nothing else to do, I slid off my saddlebags and took a seat against the wall while surveying my surroundings.

Zecora set a fire under the cauldron once it seemed full to warm the contents before use. But I soon noticed her looking my way with an unusual stare. I asked, "Um… Yes?"

She replied, "Most ponies are frightened when they behold me for the first time. Do you not feel the same, new friend of mine?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "No, I'm not afraid of you at all. You're different from the ponies I've met so far, but I find that difference to be fascinating. You're a very interesting person, Zecora. And I find you to be good company."

Zecora replied with a warm smile, "Such open-mindedness is rare in Ponyville. It is almost as if you hail from another world." I would have told her that I was indeed from another world, but I doubt she would have believed me.

We continued to chat a while longer, with Zecora speaking in rhyme more often than not. But before long, the tonic in the cauldron began to bubble as it neared boiling temperature. Zecora responded by dumping a pitcher of water onto the embers, causing a plume of steam to fill her home. She quickly tasted the deep green tonic before nodding, "The perfect temperature for ending the Poison Joke's game…" But she then asked, "But first, may I know your name?"

I was surprised that I had forgotten. Even though I knew Zecora's name before meeting her, I had never bothered telling her mine. "Oh, whoops… It's James."

My name seemed to surprise Zecora as she frowned in thought. "James… A type of name that almost sounds….. No, it couldn't be. But first, immerse yourself in the brew." This was one of the few times she spoke without rhyming once. At least in my presence.

I approached the cauldron and managed to stand up on its rim with all four of my feet. I then slowly submerged myself into the green tonic. Despite the fact that it was bubbling, I found the temperature to not be at boiling level. I was able to completely fit my body into the cauldron and even submerge my head. In seconds, I suddenly regained the feeling in my fingers. I tried wiggling them, feeling them move. An immense sensation of relief filled me, grateful that Zecora had whipped up a cure for my troubles. But while my head was under the surface, I think I heard what sounded like the front door opening forcefully. The sound was heavily muffled, but I am certain that is what it was.

Once I felt I had been in the tonic long enough, I raised my head and upper body out of the cauldron. The tonic was very thin and slid off my upper body like water. But the instant I surfaced, a familiar voice shouted, "HWAAAAH! What the hay are you cooking up this time, Zecora?!"

My host replied, "A wayward soul in need of aid. So a visit to my home he paid." I looked past Zecora, who was standing between the front door and me. And standing at the front door was Rainbow Dash.

I felt my heart leap at the sight of the rainbow-mane pegasus. "Hey there, Rainbow. Are my glasses all fixed?"

She replied, "What the… James?! How'd you… And how'd you know I took your glasses back home for repairs?!"

I chuckled, "I was in the old throne room when you and Fluttershy came looking for me. I heard everything you said. Including Fluttershy saying that it's safe for me to come home."

However, Rainbow Dash then asked, "You were there all along?! Then why didn't you say something?! I was worried sick, especially when I found your shirt torn open and your glasses smashed!" She sounded fairly angry with me, and I could not fault her.

I replied hesitantly, "You wouldn't have recognized me at the time. That Poison Joke crap messed up my looks, to say the least."

Rainbow Dash's expression went from angry to amused in an instant, "Oh boy, you touched it? I guess I should've warned you about that stuff." The two of us had a good laugh, as coming in contact with that plant made for a very interesting day. However, I soon noticed Zecora giving me a very wary gaze.

"Uh… Zecora? What's with the glare?" I asked, finding that expression to be very unlike her.

The zebra replied as her expression darkened, "A human… So I see. A ruthless race tainted with treachery."

It was an awkward moment, seeing my friendly host suddenly refer to my kind with such a harsh outlook. But how did she know exactly what I am even though she more than likely had never seen a human before? Rainbow Dash seemed equally puzzled as she asked, "Treachery? Ruthless? What're you getting at, Zecora? James is nothing like that!"

Zecora spoke with her deep bold voice, "Tales of yore told by my people around the fire. Of a time centuries past where there was much ire. Humanity lived with ponies in harmony for a time. But that harmony was shattered by human crime. They betrayed and invaded their friends' settlements, only to have the entire human race face swift and harsh judgment."

From what I could tell, Zecora seemed to know what she was talking about. And her nomadic tone of voice only added more impact to her words. Even though I had found no proof behind her claims, it is highly likely that Zecora's people, like the African tribal people of my world, place great importance on the stories and legends of the ancient past and keep them known and accurate with frequent use of word of mouth. Which meant…..there was likely much truth to this legend she had just spoke. No wonder such a law had been passed.

I remained silent, uncertain of how to respond to Zecora's story. But Rainbow Dash came to my defense as she spoke, "Hey, don't go calling James a traitor! He's way loyal to us! We've only known him for a week, but he's still a great friend! I don't know what humans did in Equestria in the past and I don't care! All I know is that James is a really good guy. I wouldn't have come all the way out here to find him yesterday if he wasn't."

Zecora looked at me, then back at Rainbow Dash, then back at me. She then asked, "The pegasus of rainbows seems to have high praise for you. But do you share her praise for ponies too?"

I replied, "I'd say it myself, but I think Rainbow Dash here could vouch for me better. Care to do the honors, Rainbow?"

My friend nodded, "Sure thing. Like I said, we've only known him for one week. But a few days ago, he and Fluttershy became sweethearts! Would someone who looks down on ponies ever fall in love with one?"

Zecora stared at me with wide eyes, prompting me to avert my eyes in nervousness. "Is it true? Romance with Fluttershy?" The zebra asked. I silently replied with a nod. In response, Zecora smiled warmly, "Now I see where your loyalties lie."

I looked at Zecora as she bowed her head, "To think that I judged you merely with a look. I should have remembered my own advice to never judge the cover of a book."

I smiled, "If that's your way of apologizing for mistaking me for someone who looks down on ponies, I forgive you."

Before we could discuss anything further, I heard what sounded like a small motor buzzing while steadily growing louder. "Is that who I think it is?" I asked as Zecora and Rainbow Dash looked towards the front door.

The motorized sound suddenly came to a stop right outside Zecora's home. A very familiar voice asked, "Are you sure this is the place, Apple Bloom? I'd hate to get lost here!"

A little girl's voice replied with a noticeable southern accent, "Yup! I know my way ta Zecora's place like the back of my hoof! Let's see if she's home."

A third little girl's voice spoke as there was a knock on the door. "Miss Zecora? Are you home? And have you seen a human guy wearing glasses around here?"

Rainbow Dash answered the door and grinned, "If his name's James, you're in the right place!" She then stepped out of the way to show the three Cutie Mark Crusaders standing in the doorway.

Before I could say anything, all three of the fillies charged at me while shouting my name simultaneously. They tried to climb up the cauldron to reach me, but only Scootaloo had enough drive to reach me as she vaulted up the side and leapt into my arms. She did not say anything at first. She merely held me in a tight embrace while shuddering slightly. "Sis…?" I asked, concerned by her prolonged silence.

Sweetie Belle spoke up first. "We got worried when Applejack said you couldn't make it to the meeting two days ago. And we got REALLY worried when we didn't see you at all yesterday."

Apple Bloom was the next to speak. "Applejack told us y'all ran away ta keep Fluttershy safe or somethin'. But wow, ya'll should've seen the look on Diamond Tiara's face when Miss Cheerilee called 'er outta class! Priceless!"

Rainbow Dash spoke next with a smirk, "When I got back to Ponyville and told the others what you told me, they were miffed! But then again, I was too. We went straight to the schoolhouse and talked to Cheerilee." She then snickered, "Man, you should've heard her when she called Diamond Tiara out of class. Never thought I'd ever hear her sound mad about anything."

"And her story?" I asked, curious of what they got out of the little bully.

Rainbow replied, "Well, she never expected you to run away, that's for sure. She also didn't know that Princess Celestia already knew about what you did. But in any case… She won't be bothering you again anytime soon. We made sure her parents knew about EVERYTHING she's done lately. Needless to say, they weren't happy."

I snickered, "I'm guessing their punishment for her is no cutie mark for a month?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughed with Rainbow Dash. However, Scootaloo remained silent. I noticed and asked, "Scoot? Are you sick or something?"

The little tomboy muttered, "You promised you wouldn't go away…"

She was right. I had indeed promised to never leave her on the day she visited me at the spa. And I still ended up leaving Ponyville for two nights. I let out a sigh as I gently stroked her back, "I know… And I'm sorry. Things got dangerous for me, so I had to leave town. But everything's OK now. I'm coming home. And I won't ever leave again."

Scootaloo looked up at me with her big purple eyes, which seemed to be filling with tears, and asked, "You promise?"

I replied while gesturing with my hand, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." As I said 'eye', I closed my hand into a fist and pressed it against my closed eye.

Rainbow Dash let out a laugh, "I can't believe you actually used the Pinkie Pie Swear! That's totally awesome!" I think I blushed at her remark.

Despite Rainbow Dash's laughter, Scootaloo looked up at me with a smile, "I…really missed you, James."

I replied with a tender embrace, "You have no idea how much I wanted to see you girls again." However, I then realized that Scootaloo was showing me affection in front of others despite the fact that she is very hesitant to show any affection while being watched. But as she was plainly aware of that, I chose to not bring it up as I am sure she trusted her friends to not spread the word.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Speaking of us, Fluttershy wanted me to give you a message. When you get back to Ponyville, she's waiting for you over at her cottage."

As excited as I was to see my beloved again, I was also worried about what she would do to me for leaving so abruptly. "Um… Is she angry at me?"

The rainbow mane pegasus shook her head, "Nah. She's just really anxious to see you again. Hay, all of us are! Everypony in Ponyville caught on when you didn't show up yesterday morning! When you're the only human around, it doesn't take long for ponies to start wondering where you went when you don't show."

I then asked, "Well…was she hurt when she found out?"

Rainbow frowned, "Well… She was just as hurt as the rest of us when we found out you were gone. But she didn't blame you. She knew you were just trying to protect her. And to be honest…" She then grinned, "She told us that she feels like the luckiest mare in Equestria to have a boyfriend who would put her safety before his. But she does worry about you. She's almost afraid she's a burden to you. But she's not, right?"

I shook my head, "Heck, no. I did what I did because I love her. And all in all, spending time in the Everfree Forest was not entirely bad. I even made a friend or two while I was out here. Made some interesting discoveries, met Nightmare Moon or what's left her, found a whole village of…"

I was suddenly interrupted by Rainbow Dash as she raised her voice, "Whoa whoa whoa, back up! You met Nightmare Moon?! She's still around?!"

I was about to explain just what had happened the previous night when I noticed that the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rainbow Dash, and even Zecora were gazing at me with eyes filled with what might have been dread or just fear. I remembered reading that Nightmare Moon had always been viewed as a mad tyrant who wanted to cover the world in eternal night out of sheer spite. Of course, I knew the truth about her from personal experience. She was not nearly as selfish or cruel as widely believed. But I strongly doubted my friends would believe that she never once tried to harm me.

In order to prevent Nightmare Moon from being harmed further, I spoke, "Actually… I don't think it was really her. Just some shadows dancing across the walls. I just thought they looked like Nightmare Moon now and then."

Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew… Don't scare me like that. I never wanna see those creepy eyes again."

However, Rainbow Dash then looked at me directly, as if scanning me. "Um… Come to think of it, why're you not wearing anything? Don't you have an extra shirt?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's in my bag over there. I just have to take all my clothes off whenever I take a bath."

Rainbow Dash gazed at me, her eyes wide. "Wait… You mean you're not wearing anything down there right now?" When I shook my head, her wings suddenly sprang open as a blush spread across her face. She then smirked, "I gotta see this."

Of course, I was not at all comfortable about showing her my bare body. Especially in front of children. I dropped Scootaloo and threw up my hands, "Nooo way! Not in front of the kids!"

At my words, Rainbow Dash laughed loudly, "Bwahaha, gotcha! You'd think I'd really do that in front of the kids?!"

I frowned, "As a matter of fact, yes." But I then took note of her spread wings and asked, "Uh… Rainbow? What's the deal with your wings? They spring loaded or something?"

This prompted a very nervous expression from the boisterous pegasus as she quickly folded her wings. "Uh… That? Don't worry about it. Just a reflex we pegasi sometimes have."

But Scootaloo shouted, "I know! It's a wingboner!"

I looked at my little sister, then at Rainbow Dash. "A…..wing…..boner?" I tried to hold in my laughter, but ultimately failed as I busted out laughing. Rainbow Dash did not say anything as she looked away with an irritated expression.

Once I had finished laughing at the absurdly funny term for Rainbow Dash's 'reflex', I finally asked, "OK, enough of that… Would it be OK if you girls left the room for a bit? I'd like some privacy so I can get dressed."

Zecora nodded, "Very well, we will give you some space. Merely knock when you do not need us to be outside my place." She led the Cutie Mark Crusaders out the door with Rainbow Dash staying behind a moment longer.

"I'm not getting outta this tub…er…cauldron until there's nopony looking, Rainbow. Please, step outside." I spoke, hoping my friend would give me some privacy for a moment.

The rainbow mane pegasus nodded, "OK, sure… Actually, I'll go find Twilight and let her know you're here. She knows her way from Ponyville to Zecora's place, so she can lead you home. See ya there, James!" She waved goodbye before trotting out the door and closing it behind her.

The tonic flowed right off me as if it were water, so I hardly needed to dry myself. I went over to my saddlebags and retrieved some clothes. However, since my previous t-shirt had been torn due to my body's change, I had to wear the Hawaiian style shirt Rarity had woven for me. One thing in particular I was looking forward to about returning home was being able to wear clean clothes again.

However, as I was getting dressed, I felt like I was being watched. I glanced around quickly, just barely catching a glimpse of a familiar rainbow-striped tail being pulled out of sight from outside one of the windows. I winced, "Rainbow Dash… You better not bring this up with anyone!"

Once I had myself completely clothed, I opened the front door to peek outside. "OK girls, it's safe to look."

Zecora and the three fillies were just outside the tree hut. Leaning against the side of the tree was Scootaloo's scooter with a red wagon connected to the back of it. More than likely a passenger seat for Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle seemed to recognize the design of my shirt as she spoke up, "Ooh! Rarity made that! I know all of my sister's designs!"

I asked, "You can tell Rarity made this just by looking at it? That's pretty impressive, Sweetie."

Once we were back inside, I decided to pass the time by chatting with my friends. Scootaloo asked, "So, what was it liking hanging out in the Everfree Forest by yourself? Was it scary?"

I replied while leaning against the wall, "Not really. It was especially calm and cozy at the old castle ruins deeper in the forest." But I winced as the memories of being pursued by the undead denizens of Sunny Town flashed through my mind. "Although…..it was downright frightening when I was being chased by those zombies…"

Not surprisingly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders all laughed at my claim. Sweetie Belle grinned, "Zombies?! You almost got us with that one! You're a really funny guy sometimes, James!" I could only remain silent, not surprised that they thought I was joking around.

However, I noticed that Apple Bloom was not laughing. In fact, she seemed somewhat disturbed. I watched as she walked outside. I had never seen such an expression on her face before, so I was naturally worried. "Hang on a sec, girls. I'll be right back." I spoke as I went outside to check on Apple Bloom.

I found the little farm filly just sitting next to Zecora's home while looking at the ground. I quietly walked up alongside her and sat down too. "Something on your mind?" I asked, worried about my little friend.

Apple Bloom asked, "You said y'all were chased by zombies out here, right?" I replied with a nod. She then muttered, "Then…I wasn't seein' things after all…"

"Seeing things? Don't tell me you went to Sunny Town too!" I asked, fearful that Apple Bloom had somehow wound up there in the past.

She looked up at me and nodded, "Uh huh… I thought it was all in my head, but if you saw 'em too… Then they must be real!" Apple Bloom then reared up onto her hind legs and placed her hooves against me. "Are you all right?! They didn't get ya, did they?!"

I shook my head, "No, they were too slow to catch me. And besides, one of them warned me in time and escorted me outta there before it got too dark out."

Apple Bloom dropped back down onto all fours. "Phew… I'm glad yer OK, James… But wait! Did ya see a lil' gray filly 'round my size?"

I replied, "You mean Ruby? She showed me the way to the old castle in the Everfree Forest. Nice girl. You friends with her?"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Yeah! We didn't talk fer very long, but she tried ta help me out! And…uh… That pony who warned ya… Did she have a red mane?"

I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Mitta… She was the one who warned me…" I still felt a sting in my heart, regretting that I was unable to help her escape the curse that plagued her and her fellow ponies.

"That's 'er name? Mitta?" Apple Bloom asked. I assume she knew who I was speaking of.

"Yeah…" I said with a nod.

Apple Bloom asked with a worried gaze, "Um… Is she yer friend, James?"

I nodded, "Yeah… I want to help her… She's not like the others. She saved me… She doesn't deserve that fate." I then looked into the forest, knowing that out there somewhere Mitta was still mourning her fate. "I promised myself that I'd save her…"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. She's a nice pony. If you can save 'er, would ya mind bringin' Mitta over ta Sweet Apple Acres? I wanna introduce 'er to Applejack and Big Macintosh sometime."

I looked down at my friend. Seeing that she also had sympathy for my cursed friend warmed my heart. Apple Bloom seemed to have the wisdom to not judge someone on looks alone. Even someone with a body that is essentially a walking corpse. "When I get her outta there, sure. You'll be the first to know." Apple Bloom responded with a tight hug as I stroked her mane.

Before long, I noticed what seemed to be a unicorn approaching us from down the path that led away from Zecora's home. I squinted my eyes to focus my vision better as I did not have my glasses at the time. All I could tell was that the unicorn was mostly a shade of purple. I then heard a familiar voice call out, "James!"

The unicorn up ahead broke into a run as she approached me. I then recognized her voice. "Twilight?" I asked as I stood up. I then got down on one knee as she sailed into my arms.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you! Are you OK? Rainbow Dash told me you were over at Zecora's place." Twilight Sparkle asked as she looked up at me with teary eyes.

I held her head in a gentle embrace, "I'm just fine, Twi… And I'm really glad to see you again…" I tightened my grip on her, starting to feel sentimental now that I had been reunited with one of my closest friends.

"Rainbow Dash let me know you were here, so I hurried on over…" She spoke quietly. Twilight then whispered, "I missed you…"

I felt myself choke up at Twilight's words. This was the first time I had seen her in two days and I was more than just happy to see her. "Is everything really OK back in Ponyville?" I asked, wanting oh so much to go home, yet wanting to know for certain if it was safe for me to return.

Twilight looked up at me with a tearful smile, "Yes. Everypony's been asking about you. They're wondering where you've gone. And we…" She then buried her face in my chest, "We missed you so much… Please, come home!"

I knew that Twilight Sparkle indeed loved me at the time, but this response proved just how much. And it pained me to hear her cry. I stroked her tidy mane and whispered, "I am, Twilight… Just let me grab my stuff and we'll be on our way."

At my words, Twilight looked up at me with a relieved smile, "Here… I'll go get your supplies. Just wait here for me, OK?" I nodded and watched as my unicorn friend went inside Zecora's house, leaving me with Apple Bloom.

"Twilight really seems ta like you, James." Apple Bloom said with a smile. All I could do was blush. At least I think I was blushing. She then grinned, "Well, I'll go let Sweetie and Scoot know it's time ta go. Be right back!" I watched as the little farm filly ran inside, leaving me alone.

While I waited alone, my eyes scanned my surroundings. I looked in one direction, certain that in that direction was the dreaded Sunny Town. And somewhere within was my friend Mitta. How I wanted to save her…

It was strange… As I thought about her, I thought about those two turtle doves I had seen shortly before arriving in Sunny Town for the first time. I remembered imagining myself and Fluttershy in their place as they huddled together. But as I thought more about it, I began to see myself with my friends as well. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and even Mitta…

I swear, it was almost as if my thoughts were trying to tell me something. I do not know if it was symbolic, but I knew one thing. I love them. Fluttershy is certainly the most precious to me, but even so… I could not imagine life without any of my friends. If they were all going to die and I could only choose one to stay alive…..I would most likely choose to die with them. I quite simply could not put one before the other. They were all precious to me. More precious than my own life. I muttered to myself, "I… I love you, girls… I won't ever leave you again…"

The instant I finished saying that, I felt something come over me. It was a sensation I could never hope to describe. It only lasted a few seconds, but it still puzzled me. I glanced around, wondering if perhaps a breeze had blown something into me. However, all I found was Twilight Sparkle with my supplies levitating near her, Zecora standing beside her, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders behind them. However, Twilight and Zecora were gazing at me with expressions of shock. "Um… What's with the stare?" I asked, fearful that something scary was right behind me.

Twilight spoke first. "James… Did you see what happened?" I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what she meant. She then pointed, "Look at your upper arm! That just appeared outta nowhere!"

I did as I was told and looked down at my right arm. Partially concealed under my shirt's sleeve was what seemed to be a…..white tattoo? It was as if it was part of my skin, yet I know I never had a tattoo in my life. I then pulled up the sleeve to reveal the tattoo's full form. And what I saw shocked me. "When did that get there?"

The 'tattoo' was completely white and extended almost down to my elbow. It seemed to depict the form of two doves facing each other with beaks touching and lower bodies connected while apparently clasping their talons together. Their wings were spread and their tail feathers were elegantly curved. In the way that they were posed, the two doves' bodies seemed to form a stylized heart shape with a smaller perfect heart shape formed from the gap between their bodies. "Twilight, I'm getting kinda weirded out by this. What is it?!" I asked, somewhat worried as I found an identical 'tattoo' on my other arm in the same spot.

As Twilight looked up at me while I kept my 'tattoo' visible, she spoke, "Um… I know this is gonna sound crazy… And I know humans aren't supposed to get them, but… I think…you just earned…a cutie mark."

At those words, all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted, "SAY WHAT?!" They pushed their way past Twilight and Zecora to get a better look at me.

I was equally skeptical at Twilight's claims. A cutie mark? On a human? Impossible… Right? "Well… Cutie marks are supposed to represent a…pony's unique talent, right? If…and I really do mean IF this is a cutie mark, which it probably is not, what special talent or part of my character does it represent?" I asked, refusing to believe that I did indeed have a cutie mark.

Twilight approached me and took a closer look at my 'cutie mark'. "Those are…doves, right?"

I nodded, "I think so. Why?"

Twilight then looked out of the corners of her eyes, apparently thinking. "Um… Well, doves are a universal symbol of peace, right? And they're known for being loyal mates and never leave each other and are often a symbol of undying love. And… Oh! Look at that! There's a heart between them!"

I grumbled, "Yeah, I noticed. And the two doves seem to resemble a heart themselves."

At this, Twilight smiled brightly. "That's it! That cutie mark doesn't represent any particular talent of yours, James. What it DOES represent is your character! You don't like having to hurt people, right? And you love Fluttershy enough to do anything to protect her…"

I began to blush a bit, flattered by where this was going. "Um… What are you saying?"

Twilight smiled warmly, "What I'm saying is that your cutie mark represents your preference for peace and your devoted love towards those you care for. I'm very sure that's what it stands for. But for a human to get a cutie mark… I wonder how that happened? I should study this a bit when we get home."

Even though I still could not wrap my head around how a human could acquire a cutie mark even though only Equestrian ponies can get them, Twilight's explanation made a lot of sense to me. Despite my fascination with swordplay and that I am relentless in voicing my hatred towards those I despise, I am a lover. Not a fighter. It would be very difficult for me to hurt anyone. No matter how angry I would feel towards someone, I would never be able to bring myself to seriously harm them, let alone kill them. I even try to avoid killing insects and other bugs whenever possible, with the exceptions of mosquitoes, roaches, wasps, and other particularly dangerous bugs. But I digress.

Scootaloo spoke up, "No fair! We've been trying to get our cutie marks for a long time! How'd you get yours in just over a week?!"

Apple Bloom also complained, "We left no stone unturned, no mountain unclimbed, no meal uncooked, no sock unworn, and we STILL didn't find ours before somepony found theirs in just a week?! We'll never find our cutie marks at this rate…"

However, Sweetie Belle asked, "But… Now that you have your cutie mark, does this mean you're leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" She seemed rather sad. Even Apple Bloom and Scootaloo appeared to be more worried than jealous.

I too was worried that I would be booted out of the group, as I no longer was a 'blank flank' like them. "I don't want to leave… But do I have to?"

Scootaloo made the first move as she leapt into my arms and held onto me the best she could. "No way! I'll never agree to my big brother leaving us! Right, girls?" She asked as she looked down at Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "No! I don't want James to leave us! It's been really nice having a human with us!"

Apple Bloom then frowned, "Ya don't have ta go… If yer a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, yer a member fer life! But…y'all can quit, if ya want…"

I looked down at the three fillies as they looked up at me. They clearly did not want me to leave their group. And in all honesty, neither did I. So I honestly replied with a smile, "Me? Quit? I don't think so." I then set Scootaloo down and extended my arm with my hand closed into a fist. "Cutie Mark Crusaders forever, right?"

The three fillies glanced at each other and grinned before extending one foreleg, touching their hooves together, and pressing them against my fist. Simultaneously, they cheered, "Cutie Mark Crusaders forever! Yay!"

"Man, I love you girls." I chuckled at their enthusiasm.

Before anything else could be said, Twilight spoke up, "OK, that's enough. We really should be returning home now. The others are really anxious to see James again!"

Scootaloo nodded, "OK then! Just let us suit up!" The three fillies ran over to the scooter and wagon and started putting on their safety gear. As they did that, I strapped on my saddlebags.

Just as Scootaloo pulled her scooter and passengers over to us, Zecora spoke up. "So, this is goodbye, my human friend. I pray that my quick judgment did not offend."

Twilight asked, "Judgment? For what?" She seemed rather baffled by Zecora's words, as she was not present when Zecora told me the legend of her people.

I replied, "No, I wasn't offended. But I appreciate the apology."

Zecora smiled, "I am grateful for your understanding. But now you must go where your friends are waiting. Do stop by again someday. I will prepare my finest hay."

At her offer, I chuckled, "I prefer my hay fried. And thank you for the offer, Zecora." The five of us waved goodbye to the wise zebra before heading on our way back to Ponyville. Wherever that was.

I stayed close to Twilight, as she was my guide in navigating the Everfree Forest. All the while, I could hear the Cutie Mark Crusaders chatting with each other a short distance behind us as Scootaloo propelled her scooter with her legs as a means to avoid passing us.

Twilight spoke with a smile, "I'm really glad you're OK, James. The Everfree Forest isn't the safest place to spend the night. I could hardly sleep knowing you were out here."

I nodded, "Well, you know why I'm out here. Are you sure that law was real?"

My unicorn companion frowned, "That's the strange part! According to Princess Celestia, that was a REAL law! But it was so outdated, it isn't enforced anymore." Of course, I had already heard testimony from Gray Hoof and Mitta from Sunny Town that humans had indeed existed in Equestria before and even Zecora's tribe had stories about them that likely dated back centuries. But due to the ominous and clearly dark nature of the tale Zecora told me, I felt it was for the best that I did not inquire about the past any further.

I then asked, "And what about Diamond Tiara? I heard she was punished for tricking me into leaving Ponyville."

Twilight snickered, "Oh, you have no idea how much hot water she's in now. When Rainbow Dash got back with the information you gave her, I sent a message to Princess Celestia herself to ask her to send out a search party. And you won't believe what happened later."

I asked, "Did Diamond Tiara receive the guillotine?"

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but paused and smiled, "Actually, you'll see for yourself today. But first…I think you better wash up when you get home."

I grumbled, "Don't even have to tell me. I can't wait to take a shower."

It took surprisingly little time for us to reach the edge of the Everfree Forest. "Whoa. Zecora lives that close to the entrance?" I asked out loud.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't live that far in. That makes it pretty easy to reach her." She then pointed to our right, "And there's your stop."

In the distance was Fluttershy's cottage. And even though I was a good distance away, I could plainly see the timid pegasus mare resting on the small earthen bridge that spanned the brook that flowed before our home. "Is she…waiting for me?" I asked, extremely nervous of how she would react to me returning, especially since I left without a word.

Twilight responded by nudging me gently, "She's been waiting for you all day. Go to her, James. She needs you."

I looked down at her and nodded, "OK… Can I trust you to take the fillies home?"

Twilight smiled, "Sure thing. Come on, girls! James needs some time to himself for now!"

Scootaloo propelled her scooter and wagon over towards Twilight, "OK! We'll see you later, James!"

Sweetie Belle waved at me, "Rarity said she was making something special for you! Be sure to stop by Carousel Boutique today!"

Apple Bloom then waved, "Applejack also said she'd bring by somethin' special fer ya and Fluttershy! Keep an eye out for 'er!" I smiled and waved goodbye as the four of them headed south towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Alone again, I turned my gaze towards my home. "OK… Just one thing left to do." I muttered to myself as I approached Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy did not seem to hear me approach as she looked down at the shallow brook that flowed under the bridge. I heard her let out a sigh as she rested her chin on her forelegs. At this point, I felt my body temperature spike as I began to sweat. It was strange. The woman I love was right in front of me, yet I was extremely nervous. It took me a moment of mental struggling to force myself to walk up beside her.

I looked down at the slowly flowing water, our reflections being displayed. Fluttershy's half-closed eyes opened wide as she saw me in the reflection. When she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing an illusion, I smiled and waved down at the water as if it was a mirror. It was then that Fluttershy looked up at me, our eyes sharing a long stare.

It was Fluttershy who broke the silence first. "Um… Could you stand in front of that bush over there?" She asked, pointing towards a thick bush growing against the side of her house.

"Uh… OK?" I replied, doing as I was told. I walked over to it and stopped right in front of the bush. I turned to face my lover and asked, "OK, what now… GWAH?!"

The next thing I know, Fluttershy tackled me head-on as I fell backwards into the bush. No wonder she wanted something soft and flexible behind me. She squeezed me tightly with her forelegs as she sobbed, "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you….." For some reason, the way she quickly spoke those words reminded me of Pinkie Pie. But I digress.

I looked down as Fluttershy buried her face in my shirt while sobbing heavily. Hearing her cry was difficult to take as I also felt tears building in my eyes. I stroked her back and mane and whispered, "Don't cry, honey… I'm home now. And I'll never leave again…"

Fluttershy shuddered as she spoke while choking on tears, "I read your message… Did you…really do that for me?"

I nodded as I nuzzled my head against hers, "I was scared for you… I can't bear the thought of you in prison. Or under a guillotine." I whispered into her ear, "I love you too much for that… I won't let anything like that happen to you."

Fluttershy remained silent for a moment before looking up at me with her big cyan eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not afraid of what anypony thinks as long as I have you… I don't care what happens… Just please… Don't leave me again…" She tightened her embrace as she once again buried her face in my chest.

I could not hold back any longer. I let my tears fall as I embraced my beloved for all I was worth. "I won't leave again… But please stop crying. I'm home now, right? I just want things to go back to normal."

At my words, Fluttershy slowly calmed down. When she looked up at me again, she asked, "Were you crying too…?"

I nodded, "Yeah… I'm just glad to be back home with my friends. And you."

The two of us shared a prolonged gaze before we sealed lips with each other in what was our first kiss in days. It did not last long, but… Well, all I can say is that the kind of closure I got from that simple display of affection is not easy to describe. Fluttershy then whispered, "I love you, James…"

I replied as I cupped her cheek, "You have no idea how much I love you, Fluttershy… Or our friends…" It was then that I looked down at the 'cutie marks' on each of my upper arms. "Love… I guess Twilight was right."

When Fluttershy took the time to look at the twin dove symbols on my arms, she gasped, "Are those cutie marks? And…are those doves?"

I nodded, "I don't see how I could've gotten them, but Twilight says that's what they are. And yeah, I think those are doves."

Fluttershy then smiled as she rested a hoof on one. They were quite long as they reached from just below my shoulders to just above my elbows. "A pair of doves facing each other, forming a heart between them and with their own bodies… James, this fits you perfectly!"

I think I felt myself blush at my girlfriend's praise. "R…really?"

She nodded, "Doves are very peaceful and they mate for life. They also represent everlasting love and are symbols of peace. That's…so perfect for you. You're so loving and nonviolent… If you were an animal, you'd be a dove. And so would I."

Such poetic use of words. She was right. And the more I looked at them, the more I began to accept that these symbols on my upper arms were not tattoos, but cutie marks. And strangely enough, having something permanently engraved on my body with the word 'cutie' in its name did not embarrass me at all. In fact, I felt a twinge of pride in my heart. "I have the heart of a dove, huh…? That's…..really nice."

Fluttershy nuzzled my face with a delighted smile. "Isn't it lovely? Such an elegant and beautiful cutie mark you have." After a moment more, Fluttershy asked, "You must be tired after all that walking around. Would you like me to get the shower ready for you?"

Those words reminded me that I had gone a full day at least without bathing. I nodded readily, "Thank you. I can't wait to wash up."

My lover pushed herself off of me and trotted up to the front door of our house. "I'll be just a few minutes. But feel free to unload your supplies." She then disappeared inside, leaving me sitting where I had fallen.

As I sat in the bush, my eyes scanned my surroundings. The vast amount of untouched nature I adored was once again all around me. But before I could drink it all in, I heard the door open again and looked to my left. Fluttershy peeked out and smiled, "The water's getting warm. You wanna come upstairs and get ready?"

I replied with a grin, "Music to my ears."

I followed Fluttershy upstairs as I heard the sound of running water. Before I could undress, I unloaded all of my supplies in a corner. "You really stocked up before leaving, didn't you?" Fluttershy asked as my bags hit the floor with a thud.

"I knew next to nothing about the Everfree Forest at the time and everything I'd heard about it was nothing but bad news. I wanted to be certain I was ready." I replied as I cracked my neck to loosen it up.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm glad you took so many precautions before going there. It isn't the safest place in Equestria. But can we talk while you wash up?"

I smiled as I pulled off my shirt, "Sure thing. Some interesting things happened to me while I was out there." I entered the bathroom and finished undressing there. I then stepped into the bathtub and sat down, reveling in the feeling of warm water raining down on me.

"Man, I really missed this…" I muttered as I reached for the soap. But as I began to scrub myself down, I noticed Fluttershy's shape take a seat just outside the shower curtains. "Is that you, dear?"

I heard Fluttershy's voice reply as she reached for the end of the curtain, "Yes, James. May I see your face as we talk?"

I smiled, "Go right ahead, honey. I wanna see your reaction to some of the stuff I tell you."

At my words, the shower curtain was partially pushed aside to reveal Fluttershy's face. She smiled at me, "I can't wait to take a shower with you again, James… But anyway, what was it like out there in the Everfree Forest?"

I spoke while rubbing soap all over me. "It wasn't that bad, actually. I kinda enjoyed myself at times. But…it wasn't all that enjoyable without my friends with me."

Fluttershy sighed with a frown, "I know… Rainbow Dash told me that you were really happy to see her when she found you."

I smiled as I closed my eyes for a moment, "She was the first friend I had seen all day. So yeah, I was happy to see her."

Fluttershy then asked, "Well… What were the most memorable moments of your time out there?"

I strongly doubt she would ever believe that I discovered a whole village full of zombified ponies, so I decided to leave that detail out. I also felt it was best that she did not learn that Nightmare Moon still lived. But I still replied, "In order, I saw Rainbow Dash distract a hydra while I got away, I found a pair of turtle doves huddling together, I found the ancient ruins of the royal sisters' castle and spent the night there, and I even made a few friends out there too."

Once I had paused, Fluttershy smiled, "You made friends? How wonderful! Who are they?"

I smiled as I looked towards the window, "One was a gray earth pony with a red mane and tail. Her name is Mitta. A very kind girl who even helped me out. Then there's Ruby. She's a little filly with bright yellow eyes who led me to the castle ruins to sleep in for the night. Not sure what they were doing out there, but I never bothered to ask. And then I met Zecora today. You know about her, right?"

Fluttershy nodded, "You met Zecora? She didn't give you any trouble, did she? I mean, she wasn't bad at all when we got to know her, but still…"

I chuckled, "Nah, she didn't bother me. She actually helped me out when I touched some Poison…Joke? Well, anyway, she helped me and we parted on a happy note. I really like mysterious women like her."

The mention of Poison Joke seemed to alarm Fluttershy as she asked, "Oh my… Poison Joke? What did it do to you?"

I raised my hands and shook my head, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The two of us shared a chuckle.

I decided to cut my shower short, as I only wanted to wash up enough to get rid of the grime and sweat from going a full day and night without bathing. Fluttershy was kind enough to avert her eyes while I put my clothes on, although I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that she would occasionally glance at me before blushing. I smirked once I was fully clothed, "Ya know, you don't have to look away if you want to watch."

Fluttershy blushed, "You mean… I don't have to look away when you're…not wearing anything?"

I nodded, "Well, we did take a shower together. And even…did you know what together. So, don't you think it would be OK for us to be comfortable around each other when our bodies aren't covered?"

At my words, Fluttershy turned her back to me while still keeping her eyes on me by looking over her shoulder, "I guess I just have to get used to it.

Not much later after I had finished my shower, we were alerted to the sound of someone knocking at the front door downstairs. "We have a guest?" Fluttershy spoke as she let go of me and flew downstairs. I followed her and reached the ground floor just as she opened the door. "Oh, hello. What brings you out here today, Rainbow Dash?"

I saw my friend standing just outside the door with a smile. "Oh, Twilight asked me to let you two lovebirds know that we have some special guests who wanna see you really soon. They're at the library." She then looked over Fluttershy and noticed me. "Hey, James! Ya made it! You all settled back in now?"

I waved with a smile, "Yeah, and I just finished washing up. And who're these 'special guests' who wanna see us?"

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Well, it's really just you they wanna see, James. But they know you and Fluttershy have been apart for a while, so they decided they wanted you both to show up to keep each other company."

I replied, "That still doesn't answer my question. Who are these special guests who want to see us?"

Rainbow smirked, "Why don't ya head on over and see for yourself? I promise they're looking forward to meeting you."

Seeing that I was not going to get a straight answer out of her, I nodded, "Well…OK. I'll head on over. And you, Fluttershy?"

My lover asked, "They're not…anypony I haven't met before, are they?"

Rainbow Dash patted her on the shoulder, "Oh, you've met them before. Several times, actually! Trust me when I say you know them pretty well."

At her friend's words, Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "OK then. I'll head over right now. Are you coming, James?"

I nodded, "Yup. Let's go." I followed her outside while closing the door behind me.

"OK then! I'll hurry on over and let Twilight know you two are coming. See ya later!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she took to the air and flew away at great speed.

"Does that girl always have to be in a hurry?" I asked as we headed towards Ponyville.

Fluttershy smiled, "She's been that way for as long as I've known her. And we've been friends since our days at flight school. Is her energy too much sometimes?"

I replied honestly, "Quite the contrary. I love that about her. She's fun to have around. And her occasionally perverted quirks make her pretty funny too. But I'm afraid Pinkie Pie has her beat in terms of sheer quirkiness." The two of us chuckled together.

Once we entered Ponyville, I noticed that quite a few of the ponies around us were waving in my direction or otherwise acknowledging my presence. I waved back, but found this attention to be very unusual. I whispered, "Fluttershy, why is almost everypony waving at me?"

Fluttershy replied, "It didn't take long for everypony in town to notice you were gone yesterday. They're just welcoming you back." It is strange. When I first came to Ponyville and was subjected to constant staring, I found it to be very intimidating. But now, I was finding this type of attention to be…..heartwarming. I was a welcome citizen of Ponyville now, and this warm welcome confirmed it.

The two of us reached the library without incident, though I could almost see Pinkie Pie just popping up out of nowhere at anytime. However, standing just outside the front door was a pair of pegasus stallions with brilliant white coats and blue tails. They seemed identical in appearance and both had very stern expressions and were clad in what seemed to be a type of golden plate armor. The armor was worn in similar fashion to a saddle, leaving the legs and undersides exposed. They also wore elegant golden shoes over their hooves with a type of golden helmet that covered the front and sides of their necks while reaching down over the tops of their muzzles. Their ears poked out of the tops of the helmets while their faces and front of their necks were not covered. The tops of their helmets bore semicircular blue plumes that were very similar to Roman galea that almost looked like axe heads at first glance. On the very front of the armor that covered their chest was a shining teal star. As they were armored and had very serious expressions, I asked Fluttershy, "Did something happen while I was away that prompted Twilight to hire security?"

Fluttershy replied with a giggle, "They're not security. They are part of the royal guards."

These two pegasi are part of Equestria's royal defense force? Even though they were smaller than me, I certainly did not want to give these two soldiers reason to think I would cause trouble. As I approached the library's door, I noticed them glance at me for a second before they stepped sideways without saying a word as if to allow better access to the library. It was almost as if they knew who I was and were expecting me.

I knocked on the door before stepping inside with Fluttershy right behind me. Just in front of the stairs that led up to Twilight's living quarters was Spike with a tray of empty teacups with a teapot to match. He must have heard the door close behind us as he looked over at me and smiled, "Oh, hey! I haven't seen you in a few days! How're you doing?"

Spike seemed unusually jovial towards me, considering that he displayed hostility towards me in our first encounter and most of our following ones too. However, I dismissed it and asked, "I'm feeling pretty good now that I'm back home. But is Twilight here? She said there were a couple of guests who wanted to see me and Fluttershy."

The young dragon nodded, "Twilight? Guests? Oh, right. They're all upstairs. Come on up! I'll let them know you're here." He ran upstairs while holding the tray over his head. Without a word, my lover and I headed upstairs too.

"Here you go, your majesties! One serving of jasmine tea and some sweet honey tea." I heard Spike speak as we neared the top.

"Majesties?" Fluttershy asked quietly while looking up at me.

I shrugged, "Is Twilight training Spike to speak before some nobles for an upcoming party?"

As we neared the top of the stairwell, I heard Twilight Sparkle's voice speak, "I'm sure he'll be very thrilled to meet both of you. It's very rare that we get to see you two in public together."

Very rare? Seeing them in public? Just who were these guests who wanted to see me? Right as we entered Twilight's quarters, Fluttershy gasped and suddenly…..bowed? That stance where she lowered her upper body towards the ground was probably a bow. She squeaked in surprise, "P-p-princess Celestia and Princess Luna! I… I wasn't expecting you!"

Wait… The royal sisters?! Celestia and Luna?! The bringers of the night and day?! Needless to say, I was taken aback by their presence. However, Twilight smiled as she looked over at us. "Don't be afraid. They're here just to talk to you."

Twilight's words reminded me of when Fluttershy called out to me that morning as she claimed that the law I feared had been abolished. I took a moment to calm myself as my eyes fell upon the two royal sisters. They were seated before a small round table placed in the center of the room. My eyes trailed towards the larger of the two…pegasi? Unicorns? Just what do you call a pony that has the physical attributes of both types? Regardless, as she was the larger of the two, I suspected she was the eldest. Her coat was a brilliant white with a hint of pink to it while her eyes were magenta. Her cutie mark was, predictably, an orange sun. Her spectacularly long mane and tail were…well, as difficult as this is to believe, they were four colors and were constantly billowing as if being caressed by a gentle breeze. The four colors were in stripes and consisted of cyan, purple, turquoise, and azure while frequently giving off sparkles. I almost felt as if I was standing before a goddess, so radiant was her beauty. True to her royal stature, she was clad in golden jewelry. Each hoof wore pale gold shoes that branched out at the top to resemble a fleur-de-lis and what seemed to be a cross between a necklace and gorget was worn around the base of her neck. It too was gold and held what seemed to be a purple gemstone on the front. I also noticed that her muzzle shape was broader than the average mare, but not quite as broad as a stallion's. The horn on her head was different from the average unicorn's as well. Where most unicorn horns are fairly short and have blunt rounded tips, hers' was long and slender, though the tip still seemed to be slightly blunt. She was also by far the largest pony I had ever seen, with an impressive wingspan and long lanky legs and a slender body to boot. Atop her head rested a golden tiara with three points, the central point reaching the highest. It too held a purple gemstone in the center. I spoke quietly, "Princess Celestia…"

I then looked towards the smaller of the two… All right. Until I learn exactly what these unicorn pegasi hybrids are called, I will refer to them as 'royal ponies' since Equestrian royalty seem to be the only ones of their kind. But I digress. My eyes gazed towards the smaller of the two sisters, who I deduced to be Princess Luna. Her overall body shape was nearly identical to Celestia's, but was slightly smaller. Even so, she seemed to be at least 30% larger than the average pony. Her coat was a grayish shade of blue and her eyes were the same shade of teal as Nightmare Moon's, minus the catlike irises and light teal sclera… Actually, I believe her coat was…a dark sapphire blue? Regardless, her cutie mark depicted a crescent moon surrounded by a very dark purple coloration that seemed to represent the night sky. Her mane and tail were similar in form to Celestia's as they constantly billowed gently, but were slightly shorter. A single thick lock of her mane hung over her face, a trait I found to be very charming. The coloration of her mane and tail… This is difficult to describe. The innermost parts seemed to show the deep blue night sky complete with glittering stars, but the outermost edges were a transparent shade of blue. Actually, scratch that part about the stars. The innermost part of her mane and tail were a solid blue color, but constantly glittered, giving the optical illusion that they were filled with twinkling stars. Like her sister, she was also clad in jewelry. Her shoes and necklace were identical in design to Celestia's, although they both constantly glittered beautifully. Her glittering shoes were a very pale shade of blue while her necklace was the same shade of dark purple as the 'night sky' part of her cutie mark while also bearing a crescent moon. An equally dark tiara rested atop her head. While not quite as outrageously beautiful as Celestia, she exuded a type of gentle elegance that drew me to her. I then nodded, "Princess Luna."

Celestia spoke first with a smile, "At last we meet. We've been hearing good things about you, James."

Luna spoke next. Or rather, bellowed. Her expression became rather serious as she effectively shouted at me with her voice echoing while a strong gust seemed to be blowing at me from nowhere. "INDEED. IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET THOU, HONORED GUEST FROM A DISTANT WORLD." I would have fallen right back down the stairs behind me if Fluttershy had not gotten behind me and pushed me against the wind.

"Luna, you're relapsing." Celestia spoke with a chuckle.

Luna's serious expression became one of shock as she covered her mouth with a hoof. "Oops… There I go again, resorting to my old habits…"

I adjusted my frazzled hair and asked, "Is that normal for you, Lady Luna? I would've expected the bringer of the beautiful calm night to speak softly."

The princess of the night replied, "Forgive me, that was just out of habit. It is tradition to speak with that much volume when addressing our… Wait, did you refer to the night as 'beautiful' just now?" She was gazing at me with a very shocked expression.

I nodded casually, "Well…yeah. I actually prefer the night over the day since it's so calm and relaxing. Especially on rainy…gwah?!" I was interrupted as Luna rushed over to me, reared up on her hind legs, and embraced me tightly with her forelegs.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, friend! At long last, somepony truly appreciates me and my beautiful night! Your admiration is cherished!" Luna almost sounded hysterical with joy as she spoke. I looked over her shoulder at Celestia, who seemed to be holding back a laugh as she covered her mouth with a hoof. Twilight seemed to be rather shocked by Luna's direct response to my praise for her while Spike was snickering while holding his face to not get too loud. As Fluttershy was behind me, I could not get a good look at her. But I swear I heard her mutter 'Oh…my…' in a very quiet tone.

Now that Luna was standing straight up, I could really see how tall she is. While most ponies stand with their heads parallel to my chest, Luna seemed to be just as tall as I am if not slightly taller. Naturally, this meant that her older and bigger sister would likely tower over me if she reared up on her hind legs. But I digress.

I wanted to offer some words to Luna, but as I was being hugged by royalty, I had no idea how to respond without offending her. I motioned with my hand for Twilight to approach me. She whispered, "What's wrong?"

I replied, "What am I supposed to do? I've never been in front of royalty before!"

Twilight responded while clearly uncertain about her own advice. "Um… Maybe just hug her back?"

I braced myself for any unpleasant reactions as I gently wrapped my arms around Luna. I placed one hand on the center of her back while placing the other on the back of her head. To my surprise, I found that her mane was solid despite appearing to lack physical mass. I muttered quietly, "I see the creator of the night is just as gentle and beautiful as her handiwork." As flattering as those words may have sounded, I was being completely blunt in my use of words. Luna, at least at that moment, seemed to be the physical embodiment of the night I cherished in both form and character.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye what seemed to be a faint blush on Luna's face. I heard her giggle before smiling, "You are too kind. I doubt anypony has shown this level of appreciation for me before. And as you are the first, I feel you must be rewarded." I did not have time to react as Luna pulled her head back and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

There was a moment of silence throughout the entire room. Clearly, no one saw this coming, and certainly not me. I was frozen to the spot, unsure of how to react to this unexpected kiss. Granted, I had been kissed by ponies before, like Rarity and Fluttershy, but a kiss from a princess?! What was I supposed to say? Or better yet, how would Celestia take this?

My eyes immediately glanced over at Celestia. I was expecting her to be angry, but her expression showed surprise as she looked on silently. She soon spoke, "Oh my… Have you made a friend, Luna?"

At her sister's words, Luna dropped back down on all fours and smiled at Celestia, "Oh, a most special friend indeed! At least… I hope so." She then looked back up at me and held out a hoof. "Kind James. May I ask you the privilege to be your friend?"

This request caught me off guard. I had not been in their presence for even five minutes, yet one of the royal sisters was now offering me her friendship? But in hindsight, I suppose I should not be surprised. As Luna and Nightmare Moon were once one entity, she likely carried the reputation of Nightmare Moon for a time after the Elements of Harmony purged her of her darker half. This more than likely caused Luna to feel very lonely and rejected, leading to an ever-growing desire for friends who saw past her reputation and viewed her as the elegant princess she is.

These thoughts made me feel great sympathy for Luna, as I had seen firsthand just how emotionally devastated Nightmare Moon was when I found her lingering remains in the castle ruins within the Everfree Forest the previous night. Of course, it would probably be very unwise to mention that name in front of either of the royal sisters, so I chose to not mention Nightmare Moon before them. But in any case, I dropped down to one knee and took Luna's hoof in my hand. "It would be an honor, m'lady."

Luna's facial expression went from hopeful to ecstatic at my words. She suddenly looked over at Celestia and beamed with excitement, "Did you hear, Celestia?! He agrees!" I heard Twilight and Fluttershy giggle at Luna's enthusiasm.

Celestia smiled warmly at her sister and nodded, "Yes, I did. I told you that you would make friends someday. Though I admit it was surprising to see the only human in Equestria become your friend less than five minutes after meeting you."

I asked, "Do you think I should've turned down her offer until later?" This prompted an unhappy frown from Luna.

Celestia replied with a shake of her head, "Now, don't be that way. Granted, you just met. But some friendships take just the tiniest push to start. And your heartfelt appreciation for Luna and the night she worked so hard to create was just the push that was needed."

Luna looked at me with a smile, as if trying to reassure me that she was being serious when she requested that we be friends. I asked, "Lady Luna, was I really the first guy to ever thank you for creating the night?"

She replied, "Well, the ponies of Equestria have come to embrace me this past year, but…no. You were the first pony…I mean person…to ever vocally express gratitude for my work."

I muttered under my breath, "Just like Nightmare Moon…"

Luna's ears perked up as she asked, "Come again? I didn't quite catch that."

Knowing that she would probably not appreciate being reminded of her darker half, I replied with a smile, "Oh… Just mumbling to myself. It wasn't anything important."

Luna nodded as she held out a hoof again. "I see. But…we are still friends, aren't we?"

I nodded as I held her hoof and shook it once. "Yes, your highness."

I watched as Luna bowed her head humbly before smiling, "I am relieved to hear that, James. But enough sidetracking. Celestia and I called you here for important business."

Fluttershy gasped as she stood by my side, "Oh, right. What did you need to see us for, your highness?"

Celestia spoke first. "A few days ago, I received a report from my faithful student Twilight Sparkle that revealed to me that you and Fluttershy had become lovers."

Fluttershy and I froze. We knew then why we had been called to appear before the royal sisters. Were we going to be arrested? Or even executed on the spot? Being able to raise the sun and moon, Celestia and Luna were more than likely capable of destroying us with the use of their godly magic. I held my breath, fearing what was going to come next.

Luna spoke next. "And it was brought to our attention that you had fled into the Everfree Forest in order to protect Fluttershy by hiding evidence. Or something to that effect."

Celestia then frowned, almost appearing ashamed at that moment. "In all honesty, we had completely forgotten that law had ever been passed. It was so long ago that law had been made, we never got around to abolishing it…"

I felt myself calm down slightly at Celestia's words. From what I could tell by listening to her, she had no intention of harming Fluttershy or me. If anything, she seemed remorseful for ever passing that law to begin with. Fluttershy then asked, "Does this mean…you're not going to arrest us?"

Luna and Celestia looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing together. Celestia chuckled, "Why would we ever do such a thing?! When I read that report, I was not only surprised. I felt proud for you two. Seeing past your biggest differences and embracing each other for what you are… That is perfect harmony. How could we ever condemn that?"

Luna spoke with a smile, "As of today, that ridiculously outdated law is abolished. There will be no such prejudice under our reign."

All I could do at that moment was embrace Fluttershy for all I was worth. I think she may have started to cry as I heard her whisper with her voice breaking, "Everything's OK now… I'm so happy…"

I gently stroked her mane with one hand as I whispered, "Me too, honey… Me too…"

Celestia spoke softly with a tone of compassion in her voice, "There is no need for tears, you two. Be happy. There is nothing wrong with being in love."

Fluttershy and I huddled together for a moment longer before we heard Twilight speak. "Princess Celestia? May I ask a question?"

Celestia replied, "Of course, my faithful student. What is on your mind?"

The purple unicorn asked, "I'm only asking this out of curiosity, but why was there ever a law that applied to humans in the first place? I thought they were only creatures of myth!"

This question seemed to unnerve both of the royal sisters, as they seemed very surprised and even nervous. Luna spoke, "Well… You see, the truth of the matter is…"

Something was very wrong here. Celestia and Luna seemed to know something about Equestria's past. Something they clearly did not want us to know. At that moment, I truly wanted to demand that they explain why that law had ever been passed. Especially since I had received testimony from the ponies of Sunny Town, who had claimed to have personally met humans in the past. Even Zecora seemed to have heard stories lending credibility to their claims. The royal sisters were hiding something. And I wanted to know the truth.

Fluttershy asked, "Princess Celestia… Surely you know the truth. Could you please tell us? James deserves to know more than anypony."

She was right. I had the right to know. But at the same time, I was afraid. Did I really want to know why a law had been passed that applied to humans? For such a steep penalty, there must have been a very brutal origin behind the initial passing of the law. What happened in Equestria? How long has it been since humanity disappeared? Or were there ever any humans in Equestria to begin with? Do I really want to know the awful truth? Or was it a pleasant and harmless truth? Either way, I would not know unless I asked.

After a moment of pondering, I spoke up. "Lady Celestia. You don't have to tell us. It's probably not important."

Twilight did not seem pleased with my refusal to learn the truth as she frowned, "But…James! This is about your kind! You, more than anypony, deserve to know the truth!"

I replied, "Maybe so… But my gut is telling me that I don't really need to know. And I'm following that instinct this time."

Luna asked, "Are you absolutely certain? We… I suppose we can reveal this information to you if you truly wish it."

I sighed as I shook my head, "No… It's fine. I think I'd be better off not knowing. Curiosity might not kill the cat, but it may mentally scar you."

Celestia's expression seemed to calm rapidly as I spoke my decision. "I see… We will respect your decision."

But Twilight asked, "But could you at least tell me? I'm very eager to know the truth! Please, your highness!"

I finally decided to speak up, "Twilight. Let it go."

She looked at me and asked, "Why?! This is an important matter! Why shouldn't I know?"

I shrugged my shoulders and explained, "Think of it like this. Something happened a thousand years ago and no one really knows about it. If you were to learn what happened, would that really make an impact on today?"

Twilight started to say something, but began to stutter while apparently trying to find something to counter my claim. After a moment of indecision, she groaned, "Fine… Maybe it's not important after all."

Celestia nervously chuckled, "Yes, very true. What happened hundreds or thousands of years ago is of no importance today. You put it best, James." I chuckled lightly as I tried to avert my eyes, finding her praise to be embarrassing.

Hoping to change the subject to get our minds off of the question at hand, I asked, "I know this may not be the best thing to ask, but what of Diamond Tiara?"

Luna smirked as she glanced at Celestia, who also smirked slyly. The princess of the night then explained, "We made certain that her parents knew of everything she has been doing for the past week. It goes without saying that they were not the least bit amused with her uncouth antics." I could imagine. As I had met Diamond Tiara's mother before in the jewelry store where I purchased Rarity's bracelet, I knew just by talking to her that she was not a stuck-up sort of pony. No way she would ever appreciate her own child being a schoolyard bully.

"And her sentence?" I asked, curious of what her punishment was.

Celestia grinned, "One month of no cutie mark! Seems fitting enough."

At the mention of cutie marks, I remembered that I too had acquired a cutie mark. Or at least it seemed to be one. "Um… Your highness? I know this may sound ridiculous, but…" I then rolled up my sleeve to display the mark on my upper arm. "Is this a cutie mark? It only showed up on me today."

I think I heard a faint gasp come from the two sisters as they beheld the elegant dovelike design on my arm. Luna spoke first. "Celestia, is that…?"

The princess of the sun nodded as she smiled, "Yes, I do believe so." She then stood up and walked over to me. "I recognize that shape and color. If memory serves, I've seen only one or two other ponies with this cutie mark in my life. And yes, that is indeed a cutie mark."

I think I may have blushed at that claim. If the rulers of Equestria say that it is a cutie mark, then it must be so. "Well… Does it represent anything in particular?" I asked, curious of its purpose.

Luna trotted over to us and smiled, "Allow me. The birds depicted in this cutie mark are doves, which are universal symbols of love and peace. And as you can see, they are forming a heart with their bodies."

Celestia continued, "It represents that its wearer has a big heart and is very nonviolent, preferring peace and harmony over conflict. And if there is conflict, he chooses to resolve it as peacefully as possible. Of course, it also shows that he is very loving towards those he holds dear. And if memory serves, doves are also shy. Just like you if what I've heard is true." She then looked towards Fluttershy and smiled, "You are most blessed, Fluttershy. I do believe that one of those doves is James while the other is you." Fluttershy could not even offer a response to that. All she could do was blush deeply while partially hiding her face behind her long pink mane.

However, a question still lingered in my mind. "OK, so I have a cutie mark now. But is it really possible for humans to get them? I thought only ponies could."

Celestia nodded, "Indeed, only ponies can acquire them normally. But there are exceptions. Would you care to explain, Luna?"

Luna smiled, "Gladly. While us ponies acquire them naturally, it is possible for other races to acquire them as well. But for this to occur, they must be capable of living in perfect harmony with the ponies of Equestria. Doing so creates a subtle harmonious force between the two races. Once the other race has become as close to BEING a pony as possible, that race will acquire their own unique cutie mark like their dear friends."

A harmonious force… As close to being an Equestrian pony as possible. Living in perfect harmony with this completely alien race. That was what acquired me this unique symbol on my upper arms. "Harmony… I never had this kind bond with my own kind back home…" I then asked, "Lady Celestia… Lady Luna… Do you know who brought me to Equestria?"

As they are the most powerful ponies in Equestria, I thought for sure that they had brought me here. And if their answer were 'yes', I would drop down on my knees and bow to them for bringing me to this paradise. However, they merely smiled and shook their heads. Celestia spoke, "I really wish we knew. I would like to say it was us, but I would be lying if I did."

Luna bowed her head as she replied, "It is indeed puzzling. We know nothing of the world you are from, yet you appear out of thin air near Ponyville not even two weeks ago. But that does not mean we do not appreciate your presence." She then smiled warmly at me, "It is a pleasure having you here, my friend."

It was actually quite flattering to be told that a princess appreciated my presence. I never once thought that I would be so openly accepted by any community. But my train of thought was interrupted as Celestia spoke, "I'm sorry to have to bring this up, but we must be going soon. The mayor has requested an audience and we are due at the town hall in several minutes."

As I heard those words, my hand brushed against my side where my pockets were. I felt a rectangular form bulging slightly from it. My DSi. It had been a while since I last used it. I then asked, "Um… Before you two leave, may I take a photo of you together?"

Luna replied, "A photograph? But of course!"

I then pulled out my DSi, flipped it open, turned it on, and activated the camera feature. Celestia looked closely at the device in my hands and asked, "I've never seen a camera like this. Is it a device from your world?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and it has numerous features. But I only use it for taking pictures these days."

Twilight came over to me and looked at it, the top screen displaying whatever the lens was facing. "It shows you exactly what the picture will look like before you take it? That's impressive!"

Hearing Twilight's voice gave me an idea. "Twilight, could I trust you to take the picture? I'd like to be in the shot too."

She nodded, "Sure. How do I do it?" Her horn was engulfed in a billowing aura as the DSi floated out of my hands.

"Just push the A button in to take the picture. And try to keep it from shaking." I then stood between the two royal ponies with Celestia on my right and Luna on my left. I gently rested my hands on their shoulders and smiled. They too smiled warmly as Twilight began to adjust her position in the room to get the right distance.

"OK, this angle looks good. Everypony in place? Three, two, one!" At the end of the countdown, I heard a familiar click. Twilight then smiled as she looked down at the DSi, "Perfect! How does this look, Fluttershy?"

My girlfriend looked down at the screen and smiled, "That looks just about perfect."

I took the DSi in hand and showed the royal sisters the photo. Luna smiled, "The lighting was just right, wouldn't you say?"

Celestia nodded, "A perfect balance. Let's do this again at our next meeting, James."

I nodded as I turned the device off and closed it, "It would be my pleasure, your highness."

I shook Celestia's hoof as we said our goodbyes. But instead of a hoofshake, Luna reared up on her hind legs and embraced me once again. "Next time we meet, let's talk over a spot of tea."

I stroked her beautiful billowing mane, "Sounds like a plan, Lady Luna."

However, she pushed away from me and smiled, "Please, James. Just call me Luna."

I watched as Luna trotted down the stairs that lead into the library. But before Celestia could follow, the princess of the sun whispered into my ear, "I'm looking forward to watching your friendship with my sister progress. Be good to her." I merely replied with a happy grin. My friends and I said our goodbyes and watched the beautiful princess follow Luna downstairs.

"I really like your mentors, Twilight." I said as I turned to face her.

The purple unicorn giggled, "They're always good to have around. Princess Celestia is almost like a second mother to me. But don't tell her I said that. OK?" Fluttershy, Spike, and I chuckled at that request.

Spike then walked over to me with something in his hands. "Hey, James? I think I was supposed to give these to you." In his grasp was a pair of glasses.

"Glasses? Wait a sec… I know that frame. Aren't these mine?" I asked, remembering that I had accidentally crushed and twisted them that morning.

Twilight nodded, "Rainbow Dash brought them to me this morning. I had the frame straightened out and new lenses put in to replace the broken ones. Try them on and tell us how they work!"

I did as I was told, placing them on my face. The instant I did, everything became much clearer. "Whoa, much better. Thanks, Twi… Wait…" One thing I noticed right then was that the lenses were absolutely spotless. No matter how hard I tried, I could never get my glasses to be 100% clean, as there would always be visible streaks across the lenses. "How're these so clean? What's your trick?"

Twilight smiled, "That's the special quality about glasses in Equestria. A tiny bit of magic is woven into the lenses that repels all grime, grease, dust, you name it." I tried putting her claims to the test by pressing my thumb to one lens. To my surprise, there was not even the slightest trace of a thumbprint on it.

"Huh… No wonder I never saw Rarity clean her glasses." I spoke while placing my glasses back on my face. "Thanks again, Twilight. You have no idea how frustrating it was to get my old glasses completely clean. By which I mean I never could."

Fluttershy smiled, "Well, now you never have to worry about cleaning them again."

Before anything else could be said, Twilight spoke up. "You know, I'm sure Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie would be thrilled to know you're back, James. You should stop by their places before you head home."

I nodded, "Should we head over there now?"

Fluttershy nodded, "That sounds like a nice idea. May we go see them now, Twilight?"

Our friend nodded, "Sure! Give them my regards, please." The two of us bid farewell to Twilight and Spike and left the library before making our way to the home of our nearest friend. In this case, Sugarcube Corner.

Along the way, I chatted with Fluttershy. "Before I forget, what did Diamond Tiara do when you told her I had run away into the Everfree Forest?"

Fluttershy replied, "Well, she certainly didn't expect you to go there. She actually seemed a bit scared. But that was probably because if you died, she would never get her cutie mark back." I smirked to myself, amazed that she had not figured out that the 'cure' to her missing cutie mark could be easily purchased from the local prank parlor.

The overall distance between the library and Sugarcube Corner is rather small, so we got there in only a few minutes. As we reached the front door, Fluttershy spoke up. "I'll go first. Just to be safe."

To be safe? Not sure what she meant by that, but I nodded and watched as she went inside. I did not wait long as there was a sudden shriek somewhere inside Sugarcube Corner. Next thing I know, something comes rocketing out the door and tackles me to the ground. "OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE BACK! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

Clinging to me like a leech while being her usual energetic self was Pinkie Pie. I was stuck on my back with her head right next to mine. "Uh… May I stand up now?" I asked, rather annoyed from being knocked to the ground as it did not feel pleasant at all.

The silly pink pony opened her eyes and grinned as if her worries had suddenly vanished. "Oki doki loki!" She hopped off of me, allowing me to climb to my feet. "Ooh! Are those your new glasses?" She asked while pointing to a spot just behind me.

I flinched as I saw them on the ground behind me. "Those better not be scratched. I just got them back!" I snatched them up and examined the lenses. Much to my shock, there was not a single scratch or speck of dust on them. "Wow… That's some tough glass." I muttered as I put them back on.

Pinkie Pie then started hopping around me with her signature springy skip. "I knew you were gonna be all right! Rainbow Dash told us how you had a wicked knife with you! Did you ever have to 'make your point' with anypony out there?"

I chose to reply honestly while keeping some of the details to myself. "Yes, but only once." I was referring to the skeletal zombie pony I first encountered during my escape from Sunny Town the previous night.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she came to a stop in front of me, "Ooh, I'll bet everypony who saw that point were sent scurrying away! Did ya actually chop anyone with that? Huh, huh, huh?"

I replied with a frown, "Oh, please. I'm a lover, not a fighter. I'd never kill anyone with that." Of course, I did actually have to defend myself at the time. But would she have believed me if I told her I was being attacked by zombie ponies? I would have to say…..no.

Fluttershy replied with a warm smile as she stood in the doorway, "Yes, you are. As Pinkie Pie would probably say, you're as sweet as candy."

Pinkie Pie retorted with a giggle, "Oh, he's more than just sweet! He's like a mountain of sugar topped with caramelized cherries and chocolate and vanilla with a strawberry on top!" She then paused and grinned, "That's weird. Now I'm hungry! Let's go get some goodies!" She then trotted back into Sugarcube Corner while I took a moment to think over what she said while describing me.

"A mountain of sugar…topped with caramelized cherries and chocolate and vanilla…with a strawberry…" I winced as I put the images together in my head. "Instant diabetes right there." Fluttershy giggled as she covered her mouth while we followed Pinkie Pie into Sugarcube Corner.

We had only just gotten inside when we found Pinkie Pie waiting at the counter with three cupcakes lined up in a row. "It's your favorite, James! Those special chocolate chip ones you helped me come up with!"

I smiled as I took one in hand and took a bite, "Aw yeah, I missed this." Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie helped themselves to the other two.

Pinkie Pie then asked, "So, how's it been going with you two now that we know it's not illegal for ponies and humans to…uh… You know what I mean."

I nodded, "Things have been going good. Right, honey?" I looked down at Fluttershy, who was halfway done with her snack.

"Yes, things have gotten much better now that we're together again." She said with a smile. But she then whispered while looking up at me, "When we get home, could we do some…um…special things together to make up for lost time?"

Pinkie Pie apparently overheard as she suddenly asked, "Ooh, something special?! Is it a game of spin the bottle?!" I could only laugh at Fluttershy's response, as she began to fluster uncontrollably. But once she looked back up at me, I nodded with a smile to show I agreed to her request.

Just after all three of us had finished our snack, a thought occurred to me as I observed Sugarcube Corner's interior. "Oh man… Pinkie, did Mr. and Mrs. Cake mind that I didn't show up for work yesterday?" I was worried that I had been fired due to my absence on a workday.

To my relief, my energetic friend grinned, "Oh, they thought you were just running late or something. But when Rainbow Dash told us about why you ran off like that, they understood it was important and decided to wait for you to come home."

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I was still employed at my favorite bakery. I then asked, "Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?"

Pinkie Pie's response surprised me as she giggled, "Sorry, but not this time. I've got a private party to set up. You can have the day off!"

"Do you really need to close Sugarcube Corner for the day just for that?" Fluttershy asked, clearly just as puzzled as I was.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah, it's a really special one. I need plenty of time to make sure it's just right." But she then asked, "Come to think of it, did you say hi to everypony now that you're back home, James?"

I nodded, "Not just yet, but we were on our way to do so. Next stop is the Carousel Boutique to say hello to Rarity. We'll then stop by Sweet Apple Acres on our way home to say hi to Applejack."

Pinkie Pie responded by nudging me and Fluttershy towards the door. "In that case, I better not keep you two! Rarity told me she was working on something special for you, so you better head on over! You shouldn't keep a lady waiting!"

I chuckled, "OK, we'll go right now. Thanks again for the treat, Pinkie."

Fluttershy also smiled as she nodded towards her friend, "It was delicious. Thank you for providing them."

However, Pinkie Pie giggled as she waved at us. "But it was James who added the chocolate chips to the recipe! But anyway, get going! Rarity's expecting you!" The two of us said our goodbyes to our friend and headed on our way.

As we headed towards the southeastern edge of Ponyville, Fluttershy looked up at me and smiled, "When Rarity learned that it was safe for you to come home, she said she would make you something special as a gift for your troubles."

Once again, I felt somewhat guilty that generous Rarity was making something for me for free. It had been some time since I last felt this way. "I hope she doesn't make anything too extravagant."

We came to the elegant form of Rarity's home and knocked on the door. I suspected that Rarity did not hear us, maybe due to her singing, as no one answered. "Think we should just go on in?" I asked while looking down at my lover.

Fluttershy nodded, "That's OK. Most customers get her attention by ringing the bell that hangs over the door. She won't mind." I then turned the knob and pushed the door open, ringing the bell that hung over the doorway in the process.

"Even though it rides high on the flank, Rainbow won't look like a… Ooh! I'll be just a moment! I have only a few more stitches to make!" Rarity called out as she moved a piece of yellow fabric across her sewing machine. "There we are! Now then, how may I… Oh! James, you have returned!" My beautiful former landlord rushed over to me, reared up on her hind legs, and embraced me very tightly. "It must've been dreadful for you to have to camp out in that vile forest. Are you well?"

I replied with a smile while stroking her beautiful mane, "It wasn't that bad. I partially enjoyed myself out there."

My laidback response seemed to catch Rarity by surprise as she gasped, "Enjoyed yourself?! Are you mad?! How could anypony enjoy themselves in such an untamed dangerous forest?! Miles from civilization, not a single bathtub, so much dirt and mud… The list goes on and on!" She was being rather dramatic, even raising a hoof to her forehead as if she was about to faint.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. Maybe I was just too absorbed in the untamed wonders of the Everfree Forest to feel afraid. Granted, I did come across a hydra, but Rainbow Dash made sure I got away."

Rarity nodded as she regained her composure, "Yes, I recall Rainbow Dash telling us about that daring escape. But enough about that! Surely your clothes must be absolutely filthy after spending two whole days out there! Come over here." She led me and Fluttershy over to what seemed to be a row of t-shirts. "I know you prefer casual, so I made them as simple as possible. How are they, darling?"

There were six t-shirts in all. And each were…wait a moment. Each was a different color that seemed very familiar. Yellow, white, pink, orange, cyan, and a faded purple. I then realized that each of these shirts were the same colors as the coats of my six friends! And on each corresponding color was a matching cutie mark emblem on the left side of the chest. The white had Rarity's cutie mark while the cyan had Rainbow Dash's and so on. When I looked on the back, a much larger emblem depicting the same cutie mark rested in the center. "Are they to your liking? I felt that this way you would think of us while wearing them." Rarity spoke with a smile.

These designs for my t-shirts were absurdly clever. Never once did I imagine I would ever be literally wearing my friend's colors. I chuckled, "To my liking? I love them, Rarity. May I try one on?"

My former landlord grinned proudly, "But of course! They are yours, after all."

I removed my glasses and pulled off my shirt. But as I took a moment to decide which shirt to wear, Rarity asked, "What an elegant design! Did Zecora give you that white marking on your arms?"

Seeing that she was referring to my cutie marks, I replied, "I know this'll be hard to believe, but these are cutie marks. Twilight said so."

Rarity stared at me for a moment. That blank expression seemed to say 'wait…seriously?' before she spoke, "Let me take a closer look." She reared up on her hind legs while closely examining one. "They seem to be doves… Such tender little birds. If you were a bird, you would most certainly be a dove, James. This cutie mark suits you quite well. But just how did you get it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "No idea, really. I'm not even sure what triggered their appearance." I then slid on the shirt that bore Rainbow Dash's colors, as she was the first friend I saw after going into hiding.

"Well, they certainly suit a gentle fellow like you. Wear them proudly! You earned them." Rarity replied with a giggle. She then turned to Fluttershy and asked, "And how have you two dears been now that you're reunited?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Things have improved greatly since he got home. It's really all I could ask for." I remained silent as I let the two friends talk. Just then, Fluttershy glanced up at me and smiled, "Oh, I just remembered! Aloe and Lotus said they understand why you couldn't be at work today, James. So don't worry. They're not mad at you."

I had all but forgotten that I was supposed to be at the spa today for work. Which of course was impossible as I was deep in the Everfree Forest for much of the day. "Man, I almost forgot about them. I'll be sure to show up for work on Saturday."

Rarity then began to neatly fold my new clothes and set them in a stylish paper bag that bore her trademark, a pair of azure feminine eyes staring out with a slender trail of indigo hair curving around it in a very elegant fashion. "Is there anything I owe you, Rarity?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty about receiving her heartfelt creations without being asked for anything in return.

The beautiful unicorn smiled, "All I ask is that you wear the shirt that sports my colors and cutie mark when I arrive for a massage at the spa on Saturday. If you don't, I just might take them all back!" I snickered at her playful threat.

Rarity then asked, "My apologies, but may we talk tomorrow? I'm running on a rather tight schedule and really must get started on making repairs on Pinkie Pie's dress before starting on this recent commission."

I nodded, "Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow, Rarity. And thanks again for these sweet shirts."

Fluttershy also nodded, "Don't work yourself too hard, Rarity. Let's talk again tomorrow."

Rarity grinned as she waved back, "I will, Fluttershy. Take care! And be good to her, James!" We bid each other farewell as Fluttershy and I left the Carousel Boutique and headed west towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Still can't believe Rarity made me one of each kind of shirt to match you girls." I chuckled out loud while looking down at the bag I was carrying.

Fluttershy looked up at me with a grin. "She's very thoughtful when it comes to surprises. It's like she always knows exactly what the customer will like."

We continued to chat casually while passing through Ponyville. But in time, we passed in front of the jewelry store where I had purchased Rarity's bracelet. I immediately thought of the refined earth pony who sold me the bracelet as she bore a resemblance to Diamond Tiara. I began to wonder if she was indeed the schoolyard bully's mother. "Fluttershy, could you go on ahead? I need to tend to something important."

My lover smiled, "OK. I'll be waiting over at Sweet Apple Acres." She then walked off while I entered the jewelry store by myself.

I immediately found the same elegant mare as before standing behind the counter while apparently checking her stock. When she heard the door close, she looked up at me and spoke, "Welcome to…" She froze for a second, as she seemed to recognize my face. "Oh my goodness, it's you! I'm so sorry for what my daughter did to you. I made certain to give her a thorough scolding."

My guess was correct. The clerk of this jewelry store is indeed Diamond Tiara's mother. "Is she here?" I asked. I knew that by then school was out for the day. I mean it must have been if all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders came looking for me in the Everfree Forest.

The mare nodded, "Yes, she's in the back. But she's not allowed to come out for now."

"Did you know that she is a bully at school?" I asked calmly.

"No… She never gave me the impression that she has a sadistic side to her. I always thought she was my precious Diamond Tiara…" The clerk replied with a frown. I could only imagine her shock and disappointment when the news was relayed to her.

I paused for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry to hear that… But may I see her? It's important."

Diamond Tiara's mother nodded, "All right, but don't keep her for too long. I'm being very strict with her right now." She then went over to a door that was behind the counter and knocked on it. "Tiara, this gentleman wishes to speak with you. Come on out."

I watched as the door opened. Due to her height, Diamond Tiara was concealed by the counter. But I could hear her footsteps as she headed to the left. When she came into view, her head was bowed with a rather unhappy expression on her face. Her mother watched us constantly, likely on guard to make certain her child would not try anything violent.

When she looked up at me, Diamond Tiara immediately averted her gaze. She was clearly unable to look me in the eye. I asked, "What do you have to say for yourself? I could've been killed out there in the Everfree Forest. And don't even try to say I'm exaggerating. I ran into a lot of danger yesterday while I was out there." Diamond Tiara did not speak as she winced at my words.

Diamond Tiara was scared. I could tell just by looking at her. "You have no one to blame for your punishment but yourself. Do you have anything to say to that?"

I thought I heard a whisper from Diamond Tiara. I got down on one knee and asked, "What was that just now?"

She squinted her eyes shut and muttered, "I'm sorry…"

I paused for a moment. She actually apologized. That was the last thing I ever expected Diamond Tiara to do after all of those attempts to hurt me. I looked down at the filly. She could not even look at me.

After a moment of thought, I made up my mind. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the very same cutie mark removal tape I had purchased at the prank parlor a week ago. I stretched it out and placed the opposite side onto Diamond Tiara's flanks. She gasped as she noticed what I was doing. As I removed the tape, I spoke, "Apology accepted."

I heard Diamond Tiara's mother gasp. As I expected, Diamond Tiara's cutie marks were now visible again. Her mother then spoke, "You should be grateful he gave them back to you, Tiara. You weren't supposed to get them back for another month."

The filly before me looked at her flanks for a moment in silence. She then looked up at me while sniffling, her eyes beginning to tear up. I had never seen Diamond Tiara on the verge of crying, so I was naturally perplexed by this display of emotion. "What's wrong? You got what you wanted, so why are you crying?"

Diamond Tiara shuddered for a moment, probably struggling to restrain her emotions. This did not last long as she suddenly wailed, rearing up onto her hind legs and embracing me tightly while sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

This outburst of emotion caught her mother and me by surprise. My father once told me that this kind of crying is often a sign of guilt. She sobbed while trying to speak, "I'm sorry I tried to hurt you… I'm sorry for calling the Cutie Mark Crusaders blank flanks… I'm sorry for being a jerk… I know what it's like to not have a cutie mark again… It's not nice."

I gently caressed the child's mane, doing what I could to comfort her. I do not know what her parents said to her, but they must have made her understand the errors of her ways. "All you need to do now is apologize to them at school tomorrow. And tell your friend Silver Spoon that she shouldn't be mean either."

Diamond Tiara looked up at me with teary eyes while choking on her tears. "OK… You're… You're really nice…"

I then looked over at her mother. "Go easy on her. Maybe just reduce her punishment to one week?"

The mare nodded, "That sounds reasonable. Diamond Tiara. Instead of a month of no cutie mark, you get one week of no dessert."

The filly looked back over at her mother and nodded, "OK… I think I can handle that." She then looked back up at me and asked, "Mr. James… I'm sorry… Can you forgive me?"

I smiled warmly at her heartfelt willingness to atone and stroked her mane gently. "I forgive you." She then buried her face in my shirt again, nuzzling me strongly as I think she had started to cry again.

I continued to stroke Diamond Tiara's mane gently for the entire time she cried. Her mother continued to watch us silently, a warm smile on her face. I then smiled, "You know, you're not the only one who got a cutie mark today."

Diamond Tiara looked up at me, her eyes still filled with tears. "You mean…one of those three got them?"

I chuckled as I pulled up my shirt's sleeve, "You forget that there's four Cutie Mark Crusaders now."

The filly before me gasped as she saw the cutie mark on my upper arm. "You… You actually got one too?!" I nodded in silence. "It's…really pretty. Those are doves, right?" I nodded once again. The filly then smiled as she dried her tears, "It really suits you."

Receiving wholehearted compliments from Diamond Tiara was certainly something different. I stroked her mane as I smiled, "You're a lot sweeter than you originally led me to believe." I think she may have blushed at my words as she glanced down to hide her face.

Diamond Tiara's mother spoke up, "All right, that's enough for now. I'm sure Mr. James has some business to tend to now that he's back home."

Her daughter nodded, "OK, Mom…" She then hugged me again, "Thank you… And I'm sorry again…"

I stroked Diamond Tiara's mane again, "I forgive you. Just make sure you're nice to ponies who don't have cutie marks. You were just like them once, so it wouldn't be fair if you insult them." She merely nodded in silence.

As I stood up, Diamond Tiara's mother approached me and smiled, "I'd like to thank you for helping my daughter get that awful habit out of her mind. The next purchase you make here will be half off."

I chuckled as I immediately considered making my next purchase my and Fluttershy's wedding rings. Or are they bracelets? It would be quite difficult to fit a tiny ring onto a hoof, so they are likely bracelets. But I digress.

"Thank you. Just don't forget that offer. It might be a while before I make another purchase here." I replied as I stood up.

The mare nodded, "I'll make a mental note of that."

I waved goodbye at Diamond Tiara and her mother. "I need to get going. Applejack is probably waiting for me to show up. See ya later." I headed out the door and headed west, hoping to catch up with Fluttershy before she could reach Sweet Apple Acres without me.

I took no detours as I headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. When the farm came into view, I found Fluttershy and Applejack talking to each other next to the barn. Before I could say anything, Applejack noticed me approaching and dashed over to me. "Hoowee! Y'all got some spunk ta head on into the Everfree Forest! Didja do all right after ya got away from the hydra?"

As she drew near, I dropped down on one knee and embraced Applejack once she drew close enough. "Yeah, I was OK for the rest of my time there. But I'm feeling even better now that I'm back home with all of you."

Applejack remained silent for a moment. She then asked, "Uh… Ya know, this is the first time you've ever gotten this chummy with me. Somethin' up?"

I froze for a moment, realizing that I was hugging her. I then sighed and proceeded to tighten my grip on her. "I… I'm glad to be back together with you girls… I know I met up with Rainbow Dash yesterday, but… I still missed all of you."

It was true. Yesterday was the first day since I arrived in Equestria that I went an entire day without interacting with any of my friends. Granted, I did encounter Rainbow Dash. But our time together was too brief to be satisfying at all. Regardless, Applejack smiled and embraced me with her forelegs. "We missed ya too, James. We really did… It's good ta have ya back, pardner."

Before either Fluttershy or me could speak up, Applejack suddenly gasped and let go of me. "Right! I whipped somethin' special up fer ya! Right over here!" She then led us into the barn, where a small wooden cart was full of…..apple products?

Applejack trotted over to the cart and started pointing out various apple products. "Thought y'all might be hungry after all that time in the Everfree Forest, so I cooked up a lil' bit of everthin' fer ya. I've got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplin's, apple crisps, apple crumbles, and here's a new one. Fresh applesauce!"

I still could not wrap my head around just how many of those homemade apple products were in that cart. "Well…uh…thank you kindly, AJ. We'll…uh…be sure to enjoy those…"

Fluttershy also nodded nervously, "Yes… This is…um…very generous of you."

Applejack grinned, "No need ta be modest, lovebirds. Y'all help yerself to the whole thing."

Fluttershy and I glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at Applejack. I spoke, "AJ… Not to be rude, but I'm not sure we can even finish all this before they spoil. If there's anything left in two days, would you like to help us finish it off?"

I was expecting Applejack to be disappointed. But instead, she merely smiled, "Yeah, I thought I went a might overboard there. Sure thing. If y'all got some ya can't finish in time, let me know and I'll bring some of the leftovers back home." She then worked herself into the harness so she could pull it. "Lead on, you two. I've got this."

Fluttershy and I led the friendly farm pony over to our cottage just north of Sweet Apple Acres. Once there, she helped us carry each apple product into the kitchen. "Thanks again, AJ. Could you set up another ten bushels for me to carry tomorrow?" I asked, feeling I could still use the exercise.

"Sure thing, pardner. Come on by when ya have the time. See ya tomorrow! And have fun, Fluttershy!" Applejack replied with a smile as she hauled the cart back home with her.

"It's just us now, James." Fluttershy said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah… Home at last." I reclined on the sofa next to the window. It felt good to be home. Especially after being afraid that I may not have been able to return at all.

Fluttershy brought me some of Applejack's apple brown betty with a fork on top. "Can I get you anything to help you feel more at home?"

I took my snack and smiled, "I'm good as is, honey. But thanks for asking."

"OK. But if you need anything, just ask." Fluttershy replied with a smile. As I munched on my snack, which I found to be quite enjoyable, I froze as I heard a low-pitched buzzing next to my ear for a second. I then turned my head and found a small green hummingbird perched on my shoulder. Fluttershy was quick to notice and smiled, "Hello, Hummingway! Have you met my boyfriend yet? His name is James."

The hummingbird…I mean Hummingway looked at me and nuzzled me gently. "A pleasure to meet you, Hummingway." The little bird flew up alongside Fluttershy.

My girlfriend smiled, "Oh, we have a special trick he wants to perform. Wanna listen?" I nodded. Fluttershy went first, loudly humming…singing… I am not sure what to call it. It was basically humming with her mouth open, but there were no lyrics. Regardless, her singing voice was angelic. I literally froze as I heard my girlfriend's beautiful voice sing, only to be followed up with Hummingway humming the rest. And for some very strange reason, the tune they sang and hummed felt…..extremely nostalgic.

"Did I just hear an angel sing?" I asked, probably blushing while doing so.

My compliment clearly flustered Fluttershy as she blushed heavily, "An…angel? Oh, I don't think it was an angel… But if you mean Hummingway, he does have a pretty voice, doesn't he?"

I smirked at Fluttershy's modesty. "I meant you, honey. Hummingway's version was cute, but yours was gorgeous."

Her face turned as red as a beet. "I…uh… I don't know what to say…" I reached out and stroked her beautiful mane to help calm her. "But if you want… I can sing more if you want me to."

I grinned with a chuckle, "You can sing whenever you want, honey. I don't ever get tired of your voice." Fluttershy giggled in response, placing a kiss on my cheek in the process.

I listened to Fluttershy sing as she went about cleaning. But as I watched her, I remembered a promise I had made to her. "Honey, I just remembered something. I promised you a massage, didn't I?"

Fluttershy stopped what she was doing and grinned at me, "I completely forgot about it! When would you like to start?"

I replied after a moment of thought, "How about just before we bathe tonight?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly, "That sounds like a perfect time to relax. I'll be patient."

The next few hours were calm, quiet, and very relaxing. They were of little extravagance, but every moment was spent with my beautiful girlfriend. Such simple pleasures are difficult to describe, so I will leave it to the readers to imagine what may have happened during those hours.

Once the sun had almost completely set, Fluttershy lied down in the middle of her living room floor with her head resting on a pillow. "Is this OK?"

I nodded as I approached her, "That'll do. Just stretch out your legs so I can reach them easily." She did as she was told and extended her legs the best she could.

I straddled Fluttershy while on my knees and began to massage the base of her neck. "I really needed that…" She muttered quietly.

"Well, we're just getting started, so don't get up yet." I replied. I also felt better as this massage session would help keep my skills sharp for my next day of work at the spa.

Like before, I spent no fewer than three minutes on massaging Fluttershy before moving on to another spot. Namely her jaws. "Don't talk until I finish with this spot, honey." Fluttershy replied with a 'mmhm' without moving her mouth at all.

Once I had finished with her jaw joints, I moved down to Fluttershy's shoulders. As I kneaded them as gently yet firmly as I could, I attempted to make casual conversation. "Were you OK while I was gone, honey?"

Fluttershy sighed, "I was worried sick… I was afraid I wouldn't ever see you again. It wasn't until Rainbow Dash got back after finding you that I was a little more hopeful you would be OK."

I felt somewhat guilty that I had worried Fluttershy so much, even if it was to protect her. "Did you…ever doubt me?" I asked, worried that she may have considered breaking up with me.

Fluttershy shook her head and looked back at me, "Why would I ever do that? You explained yourself very thoroughly in that note you left behind. I had no reason to doubt you."

I sighed, "I'm glad to hear that… And I'm sorry if I worried you too much." I then moved on to her knees and ankles.

My lover smiled at me, "It's OK. More good came out of it than bad, right? We got Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's blessings, you made some friends while you were out there, and now you're home to stay." One other good thing that had happened was that Diamond Tiara had learned the error of her ways. But Fluttershy probably did not want to hear about the former bully, as it was her actions that caused me to leave Ponyville in the first place.

As I started massaging Fluttershy's vertebrae, I asked, "What about the other girls? How did they handle the news?" I had seen Pinkie Pie myself when Fluttershy showed the note to her, but I had no knowledge of how the other four reacted.

"Well, they were all equally worried. But I think Twilight has the most worried besides me. She wouldn't stop pacing until Rainbow Dash came back with the information you gave her. Rarity was also really worried. She fainted when she found out. But then again, she does occasionally faint in times of crisis. And right after she read the note, Rainbow Dash took off to find you. She seemed pretty scared at the time too." Fluttershy explained to me.

I listened silently as I went from vertebra to vertebra. "When Rainbow Dash came back after finding you, we were all furious at Diamond Tiara and went straight to the school to…um…interrogate her. Although it was mostly Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash who did most of the interrogating." Fluttershy went on about the events that had unfolded in my absence.

Once I had finished with her back, I turned around so I could reach Fluttershy's hind legs. "Would you like me to save you flanks for last?" I asked, knowing that her cutie marks are quite sensitive.

"Oh, yes. And don't worry about the cutie marks. You can massage them too." Fluttershy replied with a bit of a blush.

I tended to her knees and ankles first. Once those were finished, I dug my fingertips into Fluttershy's flanks. She gasped the instant they rubbed her cutie marks. I continued to massage her for several minutes.

"Was that enough, honey?" I asked as I climbed off of Fluttershy. Her face was covered in a deep blush while panting lightly.

"That felt… Oh, James… I love you so much…" Fluttershy muttered quietly. I think I may have blushed at her words.

"I love you too, sweetie." I replied as I placed a kiss on her muzzle.

I stayed by her side until Fluttershy had regained her composure. But the first thing she said surprised me. "You know, James… I'll be going into heat in a few weeks."

"Heat… You mean…you want to try?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

Fluttershy gently nuzzled me as she whispered, "Yes… We'll have a little foal of our own if we're successful this time…" I caressed her beautiful pink mane. The concept of parenthood was certainly intimidating to me. But Fluttershy seemed very sure of us. And more than anything, I wanted to make her happy. Even if that meant having a child with her.

"That…sounds very sweet, honey." I replied quietly.

Fluttershy giggled as she began to hover in place, "I can hardly wait. But let's go wash up for the night. May we bathe together again?"

I nodded as I climbed to my feet, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I am writing this while lying in bed. It feels great to finally go to sleep while squeaky clean. Fluttershy is sleeping soundly beside me. And she seems very happy too.

Now that I am home to stay, I feel more at ease than ever before since arriving in Ponyville. But…

I just looked outside the window at the Everfree Forest. Somewhere out there, the ponies of Sunny Town are shambling about as walking corpses. And Mitta along with them. And beyond that, Nightmare Moon's shadowy remains linger in the castle ruins where she was last seen.

I may be home and safe and sound, but I cannot help worrying for my new friends. Mitta is still suffering and Nightmare Moon is all alone without anyone to make her feel appreciated…

I swear, if I ever find a way to help them, I will return to the Everfree Forest to find them. But as I currently have no means to do so, I can only wait until that time arrives.

So tired… My eyes are heavy and I really want to sleep. I would like to write some more, but Fluttershy is asleep beside me and I am eager to join her. So the rest will have to wait until tomorrow.


	11. Home to Stay

Home to Stay

I awoke to the feel of Fluttershy's silky smooth mane in my face. I was up earlier than usual, which was certainly odd for me, as I tend to be a late riser. I was considering going back to sleep, but noticed Fluttershy beginning to move in front of me. "Honey?" I asked quietly, wondering if she was waking up or just stirring in her sleep.

My girlfriend turned her head to look over her shoulder as she had her back to me. Her big beautiful eyes stared at me groggily while her mouth curved into a pleased smile. "Good morning, James. Did you sleep well?"

I felt particularly refreshed since it was the first time in two days that I had slept in a real bed. It felt great to be back home while knowing there was nothing wrong with falling in love with a pony in Equestria. I could hear birds chirping outside. The start of a new day in this wonderful land that had become my new home. "I slept very well, Fluttershy. And I had some nice dreams too. I think having you close to me did that." I remembered them at the time, but lord help me if I could remember them now as I write this. It is nigh impossible to remember dreams once you wake up. And those that you do remember usually do not remain in your memory for very long, almost as if the memory fades once you are wide awake. I am certain many people can relate.

Fluttershy replied as she rested her head against me, "I had nothing but nightmares when you left. I'm glad that changed when you came back."

"Can you ever forgive me for that?" I asked, feeling guilty for forcing Fluttershy through such an ordeal.

The timid pegasus looked up at me with her groggy eyes. "I never blamed you in the first place, James. It hurt when I read why you left, but it also made me feel honored. I'm amazed you would go to such lengths to protect me." She then whispered, "I'm glad…Angel brought you that love letter I wrote."

As if to reply to those words, we both looked towards the stairs when we heard a thumping sound. A second later, Angel himself hopped up to the top of the stairs and gave us a look that seemed to show impatience. "Speak of the devil. Our own little cupid is here." I spoke with a light chuckle.

I watched as Fluttershy hopped down from the bed and approached her pet rabbit. "Thank you for bringing us together, Angel. You don't know what this means to me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Almost as if on cue, I heard a faint rumbling sound. It was probably Angel's stomach growling from hunger. No wonder he seemed so irritated at the time.

"Oh, I see what you want. OK then, let's go get you some breakfast." Fluttershy said with a smile as she lifted Angel onto her back before trotting down the stairs.

Now that I was alone, I decided to get dressed. I would probably have to go to work soon. I slid on my shorts, but then eyed the six specialized t-shirts Rarity had given me the previous day. Each bore one of my friends' cutie marks and their coat colors to match. After some thought, I decided to wear the one that displayed Applejack's cutie mark. After all, I would soon be eating some apple pastries that she had made herself.

Before I could go downstairs, I heard Fluttershy coming back upstairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that she had some impressive bed head. Her mane, which is normally tidy and curled at the tips, was now messy and unkempt. "You want me to help you with that, honey?" I asked as I noticed she was heading for the bathroom.

Fluttershy smiled, "If it's not too much trouble. I think it'll go by faster if you do it." I followed her into the bathroom, minding my head to avoid bashing my forehead into the low doorway.

I watched as Fluttershy opened up the green cabinet that was to the left of the sink and pulled out a hair comb. "It's actually pretty tricky for ponies to comb most of their manes. Unless you're a unicorn, that is."

"That's why I'm here. Just hold still and it'll be done in no time." I replied as I wet the comb down. Wetting a hair comb before use increases its effectiveness. I ran the comb through Fluttershy's pink mane in long straight strokes. Whenever enough of the moisture had been absorbed into the hair, I would wet the comb down again and continue. I had to repeat the process several times due to the sheer amount of hair on Fluttershy's head. While I adore long hair on women, including ponies, it is certainly more inconvenient to manage when it is that long.

"There we go. You're all set." I spoke as I finished returning Fluttershy's mane to its former glory. She looked at herself in a mirror for a moment to evaluate my work.

"I see no problems, James. Thank you." Fluttershy spoke in her quiet voice before placing a kiss on my cheek. She then asked, "Would you like some eggs with your breakfast today?"

It had been a long time since I last ate eggs of any kind for a meal. I nodded, "Scrambled, please."

Fluttershy smiled as she headed for the bathroom door, "OK. While I'm cooking, could you please gather the rest of the eggs from the chicken coop? Use the pail that's right next to it to carry them."

"Ok then. I'll see you in a bit." I replied with a nod before following Fluttershy downstairs.

I went outside and looped around to the backside of Fluttershy's cottage. It seemed that all of the chickens were already outside milling about in the pen. "Morning, girls. Don't mind me." I spoke as I stepped into the pen. The hens did not pay me much mind, but they certainly did not show any fear either. But to make sure that there were no chickens left in the coop, I knocked on the wooden structure. "Anyone else in there?"

I received the mother of all surprises when a pony poked her head out of the coop's entrance and smiled, "Hello!"

I jumped back in surprise as I recognized the face immediately. "What the… Derpy?! What're you doing all the way out here?!" I swear, it seems that Derpy Hooves has the strangest habit of suddenly popping up where you least expect her.

The wall-eyed pegasus mare appeared somewhat sheepish as she replied, "I got lost…"

She got lost? Seriously? How could a mailmare who delivers mail on a daily basis to practically every address in Ponyville possibly get lost there? I facepalmed at her absurd lack of a sense of direction. Once again, I am not certain if that is a real word, but it describes the act well.

"Could you point me in the right direction?" Derpy asked as she crawled out of the coop.

I pointed to the east, "Ponyville's right over there. You can't miss it."

Derpy grinned, "Thanks! I'll see you later!" She then went airborne and began to fly towards…..the Everfree Forest?!

"Whoa, where ya going, Derpy?! That's the Everfree Forest you're heading to!" I called out, knowing that she would get lost for certain in that natural labyrinth.

The silly pegasus stopped in her tracks before flying back to me. She remained airborne as she asked, "Oh… But isn't that where you pointed?"

I was starting to become mildly annoyed by Derpy's misinterpretation of my directions, although I confess that I was rather amused too. "I pointed east. Just where do you think I pointed?"

Derpy's response dumbfounded me. She crossed her forelegs with each hoof pointing in opposite directions. But with her eyes not even looking in the same direction as each other, I suppose I should not be surprised. Even so, I placed my hand on my forehead and shook it in disbelief. "For the love of…" I then grabbed Derpy and pointed her in the direction of Ponyville. "Fly straight ahead and don't go off course. You'll be there in no time."

"OK. Just straight ahead, right? I'll see you later then!" Derpy replied before flying towards Ponyville. I was expecting her to veer off course, but she kept moving in a straight line. At least she has no way of getting lost now.

It was a tight squeeze, but I was able to squirm my way into the chicken coop. The ceiling was very low, forcing me to crawl as I collected the eggs. There was a good haul of them. Over a dozen in all. "I'm seeing omelets somewhere in this week's timeline." I muttered to myself.

I had to set the bucket outside first before crawling out of the coop. The chickens did not seem to mind me taking their eggs. Due to the lack of a rooster in their ranks, they probably knew that the eggs would never hatch. "Thanks for the fresh eggs, girls." I spoke towards the chickens. One of them, I think Elizabeak, walked over to me while clucking quietly. I remembered that Fluttershy told me that she seemed to like me, so I reached down and stroked her white feathers. The little hen clucked softly at my touch, playfully pecking my hand a few times. "Pet the chicken… Pet the chicken…" I muttered to myself in a goofy voice.

When I looked up, my gaze fell upon the edge of the Everfree Forest. I was about to turn and head back towards Fluttershy's cottage, but I then looked back at the forest. A lot had happened the previous two days I was in there. I wondered what my new friend Zecora was up to out there. A very interesting woman, to say the least. But the more I thought about my time in the Everfree Forest, the more my thoughts went towards the two haunted souls I had met. Mitta of Sunny Town and Nightmare Moon.

As it was during the day, Mitta and the rest of the cursed ponies probably looked completely normal at that moment. But even so, they would revert to walking corpses once the night came. And I could not forget Nightmare Moon. For someone who was long reviled as a monster, I could not forget those tears she showed me. Those beautiful teal eyes staring at me. The same refined elegance of Princess Luna. A monster would never cry. And those tears were real. And I could still remember her warm touch when her remnants 'embraced' me. She even stayed by my side while I slept, watching over me. I could only imagine what kind of power she may possess in such a weakened state, but I can distinctly remember feeling genuinely safe in her presence.

"I'll be back, Mitta. And I'll find a way to help you, Nightmare Moon." I spoke quietly. Our time together may have been brief, but I truly felt a strong desire to help those two mares. I will return to them someday. Hopefully someday soon.

I headed back into Fluttershy's cottage with the pail of eggs in hand. When I entered the kitchen, I recognized the crackling sound of frying. Fluttershy was standing at a stove while stirring some scrambled eggs with a spatula that was being held in her mouth. I decided to not try to get her attention until she turned the stove off since having her head that close to a stove's flame was very dangerous and required focus. And with Fluttershy's mane being as long as it is, it was highly susceptible of coming in contact with the flames with one careless movement of her head.

Cooking scrambled eggs takes very little time as Fluttershy turned off the stove in only a minute or so. She picked up the pan by its handle using her mouth and turned her head sideways to spill the eggs onto a plate that rested on a table. A pair of stools sat across from each other. Understandable since ponies would likely have some trouble remaining seated on an actual chair… Wait. The first time I went to Sugarcube Corner, they had chairs at the table I sat at instead of stools… Perhaps stools are simply more popular than chairs? Or is it the other way around? I never took the time to actually count how many more chairs than stools I could find in Ponyville. But I digress.

The eggs were a puffy yellow color. Just the way I like them. Fluttershy then turned to face me and smiled as if she knew I had been standing there all along. "You got here just in time. I'll get some of the apple treats out. Could you put the eggs in the fridge please?"

"Sure thing, honey." I replied as I reached for the refrigerator. I also took the time to grab a bottle of ketchup for my eggs. Yes, I like ketchup on my scrambled eggs. But I do not ever go overboard with it. I also grabbed some of the applesauce Applejack had whipped up for us. "It's gonna be a while before we clear out all this stuff…" I muttered.

Fluttershy nodded, "I think Applejack may have gone overboard. Maybe it's because she wanted to make sure you got the warmest welcome home as possible. She does tend to go the extra mile for her friends."

I nodded, "Yeah, she does put effort into helping friends. I think I'll make her something special when I go to work today." The two of us sat down at the table. It was rather small for me, but I had grown accustomed to all the furniture in Ponyville being a few sizes too small.

I started by spreading a trail of ketchup over my eggs. "You like ketchup on your eggs?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh huh. I've always liked ketchup with my eggs ever since I was a kid." I replied as I took a bite.

"I have my own taste for my eggs." Fluttershy retorted with a smile. I noticed that there were a few rose petals on her eggs. Unlike mine, hers were sunny-side-up.

It was interesting to watch Fluttershy eat without the use of hands. She would either eat the food right off the plate, or hold the morsel on the underside of her hoof turned upright.

The two of us engaged in friendly conversation throughout the meal. I swear, our food seemed to taste even better in the process. "Come to think of it, what did you need to visit that jewelry shop for yesterday?" Fluttershy asked.

"I had to have a word with Diamond Tiara. Her mom runs the store, so I thought I'd find her there. We had a heart-to-heart talk and I think it's safe to say she's a changed person now." I replied while pausing between bites.

"You changed her? Really? I thought she was beyond help." Fluttershy replied, sounding rather surprised by my explanation.

"She told me she was sorry while crying. That seemed pretty sincere to me." I spoke while looking at the beautiful pegasus.

Fluttershy smiled, "If I had known that's why you went in there, I would've been afraid you were gonna beat her up. But that's not how doves think, is it?" I knew she was referring to my cutie mark, which was concealed under my shirtsleeve. The two of us chuckled in unison.

As the two of us dined on eggs and apple products together, Fluttershy asked, "I heard you met Zecora yesterday. Were you scared of her at first?"

I replied, "Not at all. And I don't know what the deal is with everyone being so suspicious of her. She a former thief?"

Fluttershy seemed somewhat embarrassed as she muttered, "It's a…long story. Since she looks so different from the ponies of Ponyville, we were afraid at first."

I found this reasoning to be somewhat insulting. "Then why in the world didn't you ponies run me outta town when I first showed up? Zecora looks different from you, but she's still a type of pony. I look nothing like you, yet you gave me a very warm welcome."

My lover seemed to notice my slight irritation as she bowed her head, "It was her cloak she always wears. It gave her a sinister presence since she always hid her face with the hood up. And she lives in the Everfree Forest. I think you already know how unsafe it can be in there."

I suppose she has a point. The Everfree Forest is certainly not always safe to visit. What with the likes of that hydra and the denizens of Sunny Town residing there. Anyone who is bold enough to actually live there would probably develop quite the reputation very quickly. As the ponies of Ponyville knew nothing about my origins while I made no attempt to hide my appearance, it is understandable that they would not suspect me of being a threat. "OK, I think I get it now. But Zecora's a welcome guest now, right?"

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "Yes. It was Apple Bloom who got us to understand." I chuckled to myself. Apple Bloom always has had a bit more wisdom than most fillies her age. After all, she came to judge Mitta through her actions and not her ghastly appearance.

Before we even knew it, the time was 10 AM. "Whoa. Time flies when you're lost in conversation." I spoke as I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, right. You have to go to Sugarcube Corner now, right? Tell Pinkie Pie I said hi." Fluttershy said as she began to clear the table.

"Will do, honey. I'll see you after work." I replied while placing a kiss on her forehead. I then hurried out the front door and on my way into Ponyville.

The weather was clear while the temperature was rather warm. Although I knew autumn was not very far off. Ponyville was bustling with activity as always. I saw Derpy Hooves going from door to door delivering mail. I saw Spike carrying a stack of books, although I did not know what his destination was. And, like almost every morning so far, I saw Applejack hauling a cart of apples through the streets.

I do not think Applejack knew I was there, as she did not react to my presence until I spoke to her after walking up alongside her. "Morning, AJ."

The farm pony turned her head to face me and grinned, "Howdy, James. Didn't hear ya…come…uh…" She stared at me for a brief moment before bringing a hoof to her mouth while trying to muffle her laughter. "Pfffft… What the hay are ya wearin'?! Y'all tryin' to flatter me or somethin'?!"

At first, I had no idea what was causing Applejack to crack up. At least until I remembered what I was wearing. I looked down at my shirt, the coloration being the same shade of orange as Applejack's coat. Her cutie mark was on the left side of my chest like a badge. I know that an even larger print of her cutie mark was on the back. "Rarity made this for me yesterday. She even made another five with the colors and cutie marks of herself and our other four friends." I tried explaining, trying to keep Applejack from bursting into laughter.

Applejack took a second to catch her breath. "Well, that's mighty sweet of 'er. Was I the first thing ya thought of when you put that on today?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It also made me think of all those apple treats you baked for me and Fluttershy. They made for some good breakfast too."

My friend nodded, "Glad ya liked 'em, pardner. So, where ya off to? The spa?"

I replied, "That's tomorrow. I work at Sugarcube Corner today."

My response seemed to surprise Applejack as she seemed to be having trouble coming up with a response. "Oh… Well, that's all fine and dandy, I reckon… I need to…uh…make a special delivery there today too. Maybe we'll see each other again over there?" There was something odd about Applejack's response. She was rather nervous, I could see that much. Was she hiding something? Probably not. I know Applejack is one of the most honest friends I have ever had.

"Yeah, maybe. But I can't stay and chat. Don't wanna be late. I'll see ya later, AJ." I said as I waved goodbye before starting to head towards Sugarcube Corner without taking my eyes off her.

"Sure thing, pardner. I'll… Hang on! I wanna see somethin'!" Applejack raised her voice before I got too far away from her. "I heard from Twilight that ya got a cutie mark. Mind if I see fer myself?"

I shrugged my shoulders and approached her before getting down on one knee. "OK. It's right here." I then raised the sleeve on my left arm, revealing the twin dove shape on my upper arm.

Applejack's eyes glittered in fascination. "Well, I'll be… Never thought ya'd actually get one. And boy howdy, that shape really seems ta suit ya, James. What's it mean?"

I replied as I recalled the explanation Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gave me the previous day at Twilight Sparkle's house. "It means that its bearer is very nonviolent and prefers peace over conflict. And that he or she tries to avoid conflict whenever possible. I think it also represents shyness too."

At my words, Applejack chuckled, "That part 'bout bein' shy is right. Y'all were on edge the first time we met. Good ta see yer finally settled in now, James." I nodded with a smirk, remembering how impossibly nervous I was when I first came to Ponyville. I do not believe I had ever been so nervous or apprehensive in my life at the time.

Applejack then asked, "Now, I know ya weren't all for the term 'cutie mark' when I first met ya, but are ya feelin' a bit more open to 'em now?"

It was rather odd. I used to be rather disdainful towards anything that was overly cute. In fact, some parts of Equestria sounded like they were right out of a children's television show meant for little girls. And yet, I had become strangely accepting towards these terms and places. It was as if living among these wonderful ponies had opened my mind to the deeper meanings of these unusual terms and names.

"Yeah, I don't mind anything with the word 'cutie' in it anymore. I can even say them with a straight face now." I replied to Applejack's question with a smile.

"Glad to hear, James." Applejack responded with a smile of her own. But she then nudged me with her head, "Right, I've been keepin' ya fer too long. Get over ta Sugarcube Corner! Sorry fer holdin' ya up!"

I nodded, "Right, got it. See ya around!" I then hastened my pace as I headed in the direction of Sugarcube Corner. Once I turned my back though, I heard Applejack start laughing. Probably because she saw the especially large print of her cutie mark on the back of my t-shirt.

It did not take long for me to reach Sugarcube Corner. However, I was in for a surprise as I reached for the front door. I noticed that a sign was hanging from the door. "Closed for private party?" It was only then that I remembered that Pinkie Pie had told me the previous day that I could have the day off. But as I turned to leave, I remembered that since I am an employee there, I could still get paid for my services in helping set up this private party.

I knocked on the door, hoping Pinkie Pie or Mr. and Mrs. Cake would hear it. I heard a click as the door was unlocked before it swung inward slightly. I then recognized the familiar pink coat of Pinkie Pie as my party animal friend peeked through the crack in the doorway. "Oh, good morning, James! Did you forget you have the day off?"

"Yeah. But I can still come in to help set things up for the party, right? I have some experience in that field." I replied.

Pinkie Pie's response caused me to get slightly suspicious. "Um… About that… We already have enough ponies helping out in setting things up! We don't have that much left to do anyway, so you'd be wasting your time if you came in. Go on! Enjoy your day off!"

I crossed my arms as I studied Pinkie's face. She seemed to be keeping that toothy grin up and was clearly showing signs of nervousness. "Are you hiding something from me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Me? No way! I just don't want you to…um…have to bother helping set up a party that's almost done already!" Pinkie Pie replied with her toothy grin. I could tell she was up to something. But I dismissed it as unimportant. Probably had nothing to do with me to begin with.

"OK, I get it. I'll see what I can do around here to pass the time. See ya around, Pinkie. And stay outta trouble." I said with a smile as I nodded in understanding with her claims.

"Oki doki loki! If something does come up, I'll come find you. Bye!" Pinkie smiled before she closed the door and locked it.

Well… This was certainly a first for me in Ponyville. My first time since finding a job that I had received a free day. What was I supposed to do to pass the time? I stood in front of Sugarcube Corner with my arms crossed while staring at the ground. "Hm… What to do…"

The first thing that came to mind was the park. It was a great place to relax. Or I could just wander around Ponyville to see what I may have missed. Or maybe I could visit a specific place to see what was happening at the time… Wait…

An idea popped into my head as I thought about my little sister. Scootaloo. She was surely in class right now. I had not yet seen just how schools in Equestria work, so I decided to see what was happening over at the schoolhouse. I am sure they would not mind a visitor as long as he did not interrupt the class.

I began to head towards the northwestern part of Ponyville where the schoolhouse was located. Along the way, I passed by the local jewelry store. Diamond Tiara's mother was likely inside, tending to her customers. As I passed it, I heard a door open and close in the shop's direction. A moment later, I heard a man's voice call out in a rather deep tone. "Hey! You! Hang on a second! I want to talk to you!"

I turned to face an earth pony stallion trotting over to me. It seemed that he had just emerged from the jewelry store. The color of his coat was somewhere between light brown and tan while his mane and tail were a dark gray or dark brown. Hard for me to tell, to be honest. His eyes were a faded shade of blue. His cutie mark consisted of three bags of money with an American dollar sign on them. Why did they have the symbol of a form of currency not seen in Equestria? Best not to ask. He was also wearing a gray vest with a white collar and a red necktie with another dollar symbol on the front. I asked, "Um… You mean me?"

The pony nodded, "Yes, you. I mean you're the only human in Equestria, right?" He then bowed his head for a moment before speaking, "I just want to apologize on my daughter's behalf for all the trouble she's given you lately. I knew she has some personal problems, but I never expected things to get so out of hoof."

It was clear to me that this stallion is Diamond Tiara's father. His friendly and sincere demeanor was a stark contrast to the former bully's ego. Of course, as we had come to an understanding the previous day, I merely smiled, "Thanks, but she's a better person now. We had a little talk yesterday and I think she took it well."

The fancy pony smiled in what seemed to be relief. "Well, I'm glad you managed to talk some sense into her. But before I forget my manners any longer, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Filthy Rich, head of 'Rich's Barnyard Bargains'. I'm sure you've already met my wife, Ruby Ring."

I nodded, "I have. You wife is a very sweet lady. And it's a pleasure, Filthy."

Filthy Rich chuckled for a second before retorting, "Please, I would prefer it if you just call me 'Rich'."

I stared at him in silence for a moment. "Rich… Rich?! That's my dad's name!" And no. I am not joking. To top it off, the way he styles his mane strangely reminds me of my father's hairstyle.

Filthy… Or should I say Rich? Regardless, he laughed, "Is that so?! Well, just don't go around calling me your father." I was really starting to like this guy. He certainly seems like a good man.

"Not to cut our conversation short, but I was heading somewhere when you popped up. May we chat another time?" I asked, wanting to hurry on over to the schoolhouse to see my younger friends.

"Oh, absolutely. Don't let me stop you… Oh, before you go, I didn't get your name." Filthy Rich replied.

I smiled, "It's James. And say tell your wife I said hi."

"I certainly will. And if Diamond Tiara gives you trouble again, let me know. I won't stand for my daughter to bring shame to the Rich family." Filthy Rich said as he saw me off.

"Will do. See ya." I waved goodbye as I headed on my way.

I ran into no other interruptions on my way to the local schoolhouse. Once it came into view, I found that the playground next to it was empty. This did not surprise me, as it was not even noon yet. I was about to go to the front door when I noticed that one of the windows at the side of the schoolhouse was open. Probably due to just how nice it was outside. Rather than interrupt class, I decided to watch what was going on from the window.

The window was rather low, the windowsill reaching just above my knees. I got down on one knee as I looked through the window. A low bookcase was in the way, allowing me to rest my elbow on it. It seemed that the rows of desks had been rearranged since my last visit. Each row was four desks long and four desks wide. And seated at the front of the row closest to me was my own little sister, Scootaloo.

I watched as Cheerilee spoke from her desk, "All right, class. You have fifteen minutes to complete your math assignments." She then directed her gaze at some papers on her desk.

My eyes scanned the rest of the students. In the row to Scootaloo's left was, in order, Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom, and Diamond Tiara. Seated directly behind Scootaloo was Sweetie Belle. The classroom had become very quiet as the fillies and colts looked over their test papers. I was curious of how ponies would write without the use of hands. I know that unicorns use magic to levitate pens and pencils to write, but how do earth ponies and pegasi get the job done?

I did not wait long for an answer. The students would take a pencil in their mouths and would write down the answers on their tests with skillful movements of their jaws. But while the other students seemed to be working on their assignments at a reasonable pace, with the sound of pencils scribbling being pretty much the only sound I was hearing at the time, Scootaloo was taking her time. She seemed more bored than stumped though. I am sure she would much rather be outside running around on the playground.

Scootaloo let out a yawn before looking around, clearly a sign of boredom. But when she looked in my direction, her listless expression suddenly changed to surprise before changing to a display of joy as she grinned brightly and waved at me. I returned the favor with a smile. Sweetie Belle seemed to notice Scootaloo looking towards the window and also turned to look in my direction. Upon seeing me, she too smiled and waved. However, the two fillies' distraction from their assignments did not go unnoticed as Cheerilee spoke up, "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle. Is something taking your attention away from the test?"

The other students looked over at the unicorn and pegasus fillies as Cheerilee watched. Scootaloo smiled, "Sorry, Miss Cheerilee. It's just that…" She then pointed towards me. When everypony looked in my direction, I sheepishly waved with a smile.

Cheerilee smiled as stood up from her desk and approached the window. "Well, hello there! What brings you over here today, Mr. James?"

I shrugged, "I was told I wasn't needed at work today, so I tried to find a way to pass the time. So I came over here to see what's up with my little friends." I could see Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom chuckling under their breathes.

"Well, we always welcome guests. But since we're in the middle of a test, could I ask you to avoid interrupting the class until after all of the students have turned in their assignments?" Cheerilee replied.

"Sure thing. I'll keep quiet until then." I said with a nod.

As Cheerilee returned to her desk, she looked back at me and smiled, "You can come inside, if you want. The door's unlocked."

"OK. I'll be right there." I then left the window and entered the schoolhouse through the front door. Once I was in the classroom, my eyes scanned the students. Apple Bloom waved at me for a brief moment before she went back to looking at her assignment. Much to my surprise, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked in my direction with smiles as well. It seemed that my talk with Diamond Tiara had paid off as she had even spoken to her friend about their mistakes. I felt rather proud of the two fillies at that moment, though I was especially pleased with Diamond Tiara. "May I take a seat wherever I wish?" I asked Cheerilee.

The teacher looked up at me and nodded, "You may be seated anywhere as long as you don't distract the students."

I decided to take a seat right next to Scootaloo. There was no chair, so I merely sat down on the floor. Scootaloo could not help grinning at me before going back to work. I know she adores me, so I was naturally worried my presence would distract her.

Scootaloo would only glance at me only on occasion, probably because she knew that she might get scolded for not focusing on her assignment. I looked down at the sheet of paper. It was covered in simple math problems dealing in addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. She seemed to not have any issues with the addition and subtraction problems, but the multiplication and division problems seemed to be giving her trouble as they were all still blank. Once she had finished with all the addition and subtraction problems, Scootaloo looked down at the paper while holding her head up with one hoof as her pencil hung from her mouth.

I looked at one of the multiplication problems. 9 x 9. Simple enough. If she was having problems with this simple problem, then math is probably not one of Scootaloo's strong points in school. I can relate as the more complex forms of math, such as algebra and especially calculus, gave me headaches in high school. But this simple problem was child's play. Or since I am in Equestria now, foal's play. "Hey, Scoot. Having trouble?" I whispered as quietly as possible to avoid disrupting the class.

The little pegasus filly looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, I just can't get the hang of this stuff." She too was whispering in a very quiet tone.

"9 x 9, right? What does 9 x 10 make?" I asked, hoping to give her a push in the right direction.

Scootaloo replied, "All you do is put a zero after the number with those."

I nodded, "Now take away 9 from 90."

I smirked as I saw my little sister's purple eyes open wide. "That makes…81! Wow, that IS easy. Thanks, James!" As Scootaloo jotted down the answer, I glanced over at the teacher's desk and froze as I saw Cheerilee eyeing us. I expected her to be unhappy, but she instead smiled warmly. Perhaps she could tell I was merely giving Scootaloo pointers instead of outright giving her the answers.

The next question was a division problem. "These are even worse…" Scootaloo muttered as she eyed it.

I glanced at the numbers. 10 divided by 10. "These are easy. If the number is divided by itself, it always rounds down to the same number regardless of what it is." I then whispered, "I'll give you a hint. It's the second lowest number."

Scootaloo pondered my words for a moment before replying, "2? Is that the second lowest?" When I shook my head, she brought a hoof to her chin. "Then…if 1 isn't the lowest…" Her face brightened up suddenly as she glanced up, "Oh, yeah! 0 is the lowest number! That makes 1 the second lowest!" She then jotted down the answer.

For the next fifteen or twenty minutes, I watched as Scootaloo began to solve the problems on her own while I provided advice when needed. Once time was up, Cheerilee spoke. "Times up, class. Pencils down." I heard the sound of pencils being set down on the wooden desks. Cheerilee then asked, "Mr. James, could you please gather up the tests and bring them over to me?"

I glanced at her, "Me? OK." I stood up and started by collecting Scootaloo's sheet of paper. I then went down the row and collected Sweetie Belle's. The last desk I went to was Diamond Tiara's.

As I picked up her assignment, I noticed Diamond Tiara smile at me. She then whispered, "Thank you." I suspect she may have been referring to when I returned her cutie mark the previous day.

Cheerilee smiled as I set the papers on her desk. "Thank you, Mr. James. Would you like to stay for story time? We have it just before lunchtime."

Before I could even think about my response, Scootaloo spoke up. "Ooh, I know! You can tell us about what happened when you were in the Everfree Forest! It was really weird in there, right?!"

Cheerilee smiled, "Now, Scootaloo, I know you and James are very good friends. But you shouldn't force him to take part in class activities."

My time in the Everfree Forest? That was certainly full of unusual events. And some in particular would make for good storytelling. "Actually, Miss Cheerilee? I wouldn't mind sharing my experience out there. Although some of what happened out there might not be suitable for minors."

Those words seemed to excite Scootaloo as she grinned, "Oh, sweet! Was there a lot of action out there?! Maybe a hydra going up against an Ursa?! C'mon, big brother! Tell us!"

I shrugged, "OK, I'll talk. But I'll try to keep it tasteful." I leaned against the wall right next to the blackboard so I was facing the class. "You can all come closer if you want." I spoke while gazing at the students. One by one, each of the fillies and colts left their desks and took a seat before me with the Cutie Mark Crusaders being at the very front of the pack. Even Cheerilee seemed to be giving me her undivided attention.

I felt slightly nervous as I was not comfortable talking in front of a crowd, even if the crowd is made up only of children. But some of my closest friends, and my own little sister, were with them. I regained some of my confidence as I began. "Three nights ago, I headed into the Everfree Forest. There's no need to tell you why I had to go there, so I'll skip to the good parts." Each of the children were watching me with wide eyes, though Diamond Tiara seemed to be rather ashamed of being reminded that it was because of her actions that I had to go there in the first place.

"Firstly, I happened to come in contact with some flowers that I would later come to know as Poison Joke." I continued while watching the kids.

At the mention of Poison Joke, Apple Bloom spoke up. "Poison Joke?! Uh oh… What'd it do to ya?" She clearly seemed to know what its effects are, as if she had seen the results firsthand.

I sighed as I shook my head, "You wouldn't believe me even if I explained it to you. But it did make for a very rude awakening the next morning."

I continued to describe my first day in the Everfree Forest as my audience watched intently. "The first really big event in my first day in the Everfree Forest was when I ended up in Froggy Bottom Bog. As it turns out, a hydra lives there. And trust me, those things are huge. But I was in luck since my good friend Rainbow Dash was there to keep it busy. If she hadn't been there when it showed up, I wouldn't have gotten very far."

At the mention of my brash pegasus friend, Scootaloo jumped up, "Awesome! That's Rainbow Dash for you! She's always there to help her friends! Did she knock that hydra for a loop?" I had forgotten that Scootaloo really looks up to Rainbow Dash.

"I did see her give that thing a few kicks to the face, but I didn't stick around long enough to really see the kind of damage she could pull off. But man, am I glad she showed up when she did." I replied with a smile.

I continued, "A little while after that, I came across a pair of turtle doves huddling in the tree."

Sweetie Belle asked, "And how is that something unusual?"

I smiled as I reached for my shirt sleeve, "Because if I hadn't seen them, I don't think I ever would've gotten this." I then rolled up my sleeve, displaying my cutie mark for all to see. I heard most of the children ooh at the sight of it.

"A cutie mark? You really got one, Mr. James?" Cheerilee asked. When I nodded, she smiled, "It's very beautiful. And it suits you well."

I went on, "The next odd event to happen to me occurred when it was getting dark. I was looking for a safe place to stay and I stumbled across a little gray filly with a yellow and orange mane and tail. She didn't see me, but I followed her since she probably lived nearby." At those words, I noticed Apple Bloom tense up with an expression of either dread or anticipation on her face. As she knew full well of whom I was referring to, I could tell she was not looking forward to what I was going to say next.

"I lost sight of her a minute later, but I ended up finding a humble little village in the Everfree Forest. The ponies there didn't have any cutie marks, even though they were all adults. But I didn't think too hard on it. They were friendly and welcomed me into their home. From what they told me, they call the place Sunny Town." I went on, watching the expressions of my audience gradually change.

Before I went on, I noticed Cheerilee looking through a textbook. "Miss Cheerilee?" I asked, wondering what she was up to.

The teacher looked over at me and spoke, "Mr. James, is this a true story? There doesn't seem to be anyplace called Sunny Town in Equestria. And there certainly isn't a town INSIDE the Everfree Forest."

I crossed my arms as I replied, "There's a good reason why that town isn't on the map. I'll be getting to that bit in a minute. And yes, it's a true story. I wouldn't lie about what happened to me out there." Cheerilee seemed to take my word for granted as she closed her textbook.

"As I was saying, the ponies who lived there had no cutie marks. But they were friendly." I explained while Apple Bloom kept giving me a most fearful look. "However, there was one pony who didn't seem very happy. She had a gray coat and crimson hair. When she saw me, she warned me to leave town right away." I noticed Apple Bloom's expression brighten as if to say 'thank goodness'.

Silver Spoon raised her hoof and asked, "Why did she tell you to leave Sunny Town when all the ponies there were happy to have you there?"

I smirked, "I'm very glad you asked that, Silver Spoon. For you see, the happy and cozy Sunny Town…is not what it seems. During the day, it looks like a humble little hamlet with happy ponies living there. But at night…" I then frowned sternly, "The town's true form is revealed. Sunny Town is a deathtrap."

Every last pony in the classroom looked at me with a shocked expression. Sweetie Belle asked, "Deathtrap? Why?!"

I explained, "Sunny Town is a cursed town that has been that way for centuries. It's just a bunch of crumbling ruins. And the ponies…" I shuddered as I remembered those…horrifying glowing red eyes… "They're all dead. Zombies. I know it's hard to believe, but every last one of those ponies become zombies at night. With glowing red soul-piercing eyes. You really don't wanna see that in the dark."

Everyone, including Cheerilee, were displaying expressions of shock at my claims. And why not? There was really a village full of zombie ponies out there in the Everfree Forest. If I was back on Earth and I learned that there was really a city of zombies somewhere in the world, I would most certainly be shocked too.

"If she hadn't led me outta there… I probably wouldn't be here right now…" I spoke softly, remembering Mitta's act of kindness. "The pony who led me out of Sunny Town… She told me her name is Mitta. And she's the only good soul in the whole place."

Diamond Tiara asked, "Is she a zombie too?"

I nodded, "Yeah… She's affected by the same curse as the others. But her body… How do I put this… She isn't as…decayed as the others. Her body is still whole when the curse is working. She has the same eyes, but at least she is still in one piece…" I then sighed, "I promised myself I would come back for her if I ever found a way to lift the curse… She's my only friend in Sunny Town." I heard the children aww at my display of the bond I had developed with Mitta before we parted.

Sweetie Belle then asked, "So, you got out of Sunny Town before the zombies could get you?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, I got outta there in time. But that's when things got scary." I could see Apple Bloom's eyes open wide. The zombified ponies surely must have pursued her as well. I explained, "The few ponies I saw in town didn't come after me, but a whole swarm of them just crawled outta the ground and started chasing me. They were almost nothing but bones, but they still had those glowing red eyes. Scariest thing I've ever seen since coming to Ponyville. My saving grace was that they were so slow. I easily outran them."

The students were fixated on me as I recounted my encounter with the undead denizens of the Everfree Forest. Even Cheerilee was listening while constantly watching me. However, Diamond Tiara was bowing her head as if in shame. I can understand why. It was because of her actions that I went to the Everfree Forest in the first place. Which meant that it was her fault that I almost ended up as zombie fodder. I did not hold anything against her though. After all, I gained a few friends from the experience.

"In any case, I stumbled across the same filly who had led my to Sunny Town in the first place. She said her name is Ruby." I saw Apple Bloom smile at my words, surely remembering her time with the little ghost filly. "She helped me out by leading me to probably the only safe place in the Everfree Forest."

Scootaloo then asked, "And what's the safest place out there?"

I replied, "The ancient castle ruins of the royal sisters. Ruby told me those zombie ponies think the place is haunted, so I didn't have to worry about them following me there. In any case, the moon was out and the night had started. So I headed into the ruins so I had a roof over my head for the night." I then smirked, "What happened next was probably the most memorable part of that day for me. When I entered the old throne room, I saw her. Or what was left of her, at least."

Silver Spoon asked, "Her? Who was it?"

"You probably won't believe me." I replied, doubting that anyone would believe what I was about to say. "The Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon."

There was an audible gasp as every last pony in the room became frightened. I chuckled for a moment before speaking, "Oh, cut that out. If she was really the monster you all think she is, do you think I would be standing here now?"

My words seemed to reassure my audience as they calmed down slightly. Apple Bloom then asked, "But what happened next? Did she try ta gobble you up?"

I rolled my eyes, wondering what kind of rumors might have been stirred up that caused them to believe Nightmare Moon was carnivorous. "Lord, no… She was…very gentle towards me. And I felt honored to be in her presence."

I was not expecting Cheerilee to speak up next. "But why were you so honored to be in her presence? She was always a threat to Equestria."

I smiled, "She made the night. And I prefer the night to the day. And I know that she thought that no one had ever been grateful for the night. So I thanked her myself for making it so we can sleep at the end of the day." I then sighed, "I heard her voice. She told me that I was the very first person to ever thank her for her work… When I slept there, I could feel Nightmare Moon watching over me. She protected me while I slept."

I was actually rather impressed by how well the students and even the teacher were handling this information. Rather than freak out, they seemed to be thinking deeply. As if rethinking their opinions about the dreaded Mare in the Moon. Apple Bloom smiled, "Yer right! The night is purty nice! An' it's all thanks ta Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna that we have it!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "It always feels nice and quiet when I go out for dinner with my mom and dad when it's dark out. It makes going home a lot more relaxing." All of the children began speaking in unison, pretty much drowning each other out like one big conversation.

"Now, class. Let's be quiet to allow Mr. James to finish telling his story." Cheerilee spoke up to get their attention. All of the kids stopped what they were doing and turned their gazes towards me.

I decided to leave out the part where I was turned into a pony courtesy of Poison Joke. I mean, really. Would anyone believe me if I told them I was turned into a pony? Probably not. "I met Zecora the next morning. She took me to her home for a little while for shelter. And right after that…" I then smiled at the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, "You girls found me."

All of the students looked at my three friends. The three of them grinned, blushed, or rubbed their heads in response to the attention. "Thanks for coming to me, girls. I was really happy to see you."

Scootaloo responded first by running over to me and leaping into my arms. "We missed you too, big brother. And it's awesome to have you back home." The two of us cuddled as the rest of the children applauded in unison.

Cheerilee smiled as she got up from her chair, "That was a very descriptive story, Mr. James. Was that all a true story?"

I nodded as I set Scootaloo down, "Every word of it. Even the part about Nightmare Moon. But don't worry about her. She's not a threat to anyone anymore."

The teacher nodded, "I certainly hope so. But now that story time is over, it's time for lunch. Would you like to stick around a little longer?"

I nodded, "Sure. I'll go grab some lunch myself in a while."

Cheerilee then looked at her students and smiled, "All right, class. Grab your lunches and gather out in the playground. Just be sure to come back in when the bell rings." I watched as each of the foals went over to their individual saddlebags, which were lined up in rows on a table, and took them outside through the door that led out into the lobby. With nothing else to do, I followed them outdoors.

I watched as the foals spread out on the playground. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, as expected, grouped together as they took out their lunches. But I was surprised to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon join them. They showed no signs of hostility and even seemed to greet the three fillies. I smiled to myself, glad to see that the two school bullies had turned over a new leaf.

I approached the five fillies and took a seat by them as they munched on their meals, which mostly consisted of fruits. Apple Bloom looked up at me and smiled, "Howdy, James! Wanna bite?" She held up her half-eaten apple to me. It was a red delicious apple, a kind of apple I am not particularly fond of.

"No thanks, Apple Bloom. I'll grab a bite in town once recess ends. But thanks for the offer." I replied. I then looked over at Diamond Tiara and asked, "You learned your lesson?"

The former bully nodded as she paused from eating her lunch, "Yeah, I'm done being mean… I know what it's like to have a blank flank. It's not fun."

Silver Spoon then asked, "Do you forgive us?" She seemed to be displaying genuine regret. It was almost as if she was unhappy with her actions despite me having never confronted her about it.

"I think you should be asking your real victims." I replied as I turned my gaze to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Do you forgive them?"

Scootaloo grinned, "If you're really sorry about it, then sure!"

Sweetie Belle then added, "As long as you don't ever do it again, I'm OK with you being friends with us."

Apple Bloom, who I suspected had been tormented the longest by the duo, nodded with a smile, "I guess y'all can hang with us now. But no more 'blank flank' nonsense. Or else, James will be comin' after ya again. Right, James?"

I smirked, "You know it. Better behave, you two." The two fillies grinned nervously in response. They seemed to have learned a lot in the past week.

I listened to the fillies converse while eating lunch. The overall length of the lunch period was rather short as the school's bell rang after no more than twenty minutes. I watched as the other students gathered up their saddlebags and began to head back into the schoolhouse. However, the five fillies who were with me stayed a moment longer. "Are you leaving now, James?" Sweetie Belle asked as she put her saddlebags back on.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry now. So I'll go grab a bite at the café or something." I replied as I started to get up. But before I could climb to my feet, three of the five fillies suddenly caught me in a group hug. The only ones who did not take part was Silver Spoon, who seemed rather surprised as she watched, and Scootaloo, who opened her mouth and seemed to point her hoof into it as a sign of disgust. I knew it was just an act though since she does not mind hugging me in front of her closest friends. She was probably just trying to keep the 'tough girl' image up around those who might try to spread the word. Namely Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara nuzzled my chest as she held onto me, "Thanks again, James… It feels good to have friends for reasons that don't have anything to do with being mean."

I stroked her mane as I smiled, "I'm glad I was able to help you change for the better. Just don't ever go back to being that mean little witch, all right? I'll have to take your cutie mark away again if you do." She seemed to not have any intention of reverting to her old ways, as she showed no signs of being intimidated.

Sweetie Belle spoke, "Don't worry about her or Silver Spoon. We'll keep them on the right track."

Apple Bloom then looked up at me, "You wanna come by the clubhouse today? We've got lots of stuff ta talk about."

I remembered that I had not been able to attend the meeting we had planned on the day I left Ponyville and headed into the Everfree Forest. "Sounds like a plan, girls. Right after school?"

The farm filly nodded, "Yup! But we better get back ta class. We'll talk later!" I watched as the fillies gathered up their saddlebags and ran back inside. However, Scootaloo remained outside with me.

"Aren't you going back in too? You're gonna be late." I spoke while looking down at Scootaloo.

"I am. But I just wanna do something first." She walked over to the front door of the schoolhouse, which was now shut. I followed close behind. "I didn't want anypony seeing us."

"Yeah, I know you have a bit of a reputation." I replied, recalling how she acted disgusted when her three friends embraced me. It was just a charade to make her still look tough in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Since we're alone now…" I said with a smirk as I got down on one knee.

Scootaloo grinned, "You got it." She then leapt into my arms and nuzzled her head against my chest.

I held my little sister against my chest while stroking her mane. I then whispered, "You know, you can still be affectionate to your friends and still be tough."

Scootaloo replied, "I know… It's just… Well, you're the only guy I don't mind getting cuddly with. You're family, after all."

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling when she said that word. Family. "Scoot, I'm not even the same species as you. I don't think I qualify as a family member to you."

She surprised me with her response. "If that's the case, adopt me!"

I was amazed by Scootaloo's devotion to me. Adopt her? I am certainly old enough to do so, but she already has a family. Regardless, I was rather touched by her desire to truly be my sister. Having a little sister… It does feel nice. "OK, Scootaloo. I hereby adopt you as my own little sister."

I felt the pegasus filly shiver in my grasp in what I think was excitement. I could hear her snicker as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "Awesome! Now I really do have the best big brother I never had!" However, her tone then became more somber as she spoke softly, "Just please don't go away again, James…"

Those words brought to mind the unpleasant memories of when I had to temporarily leave Ponyville a few days ago. I had certainly gained something out of the experience, but it was still not a good feeling knowing I had worried my loved ones so. "That's a promise, Scoot. I'll never leave again."

The two of us continued to cuddle together for a moment longer before I noticed the door in front of me open a crack. I saw Sweetie Belle poke her head out and spoke, "Come on, Scoot! You'll be late for class!"

The pegasus filly looked over her shoulder and nodded, "I'll be there in a sec!" Sweetie Belle winked at us before ducking back inside as if saying that our relationship was safe with her.

I patted Scootaloo on the head before setting her down. "See you at the clubhouse in a few hours?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna take a scooter ride through the park first since it takes longer for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to get there on foot. You wanna come watch?"

I remembered the last time I had seen her perform stunts at the park. A successful kick flip on a scooter should not even be possible, yet she made it look easy. I was curious of what other tricks she had up her sleeve. "You bet. Three hours sound right?"

"Yup! See ya there, James!" Scootaloo replied before going back into the schoolhouse. Now that the students' lunch period was over, it was time for me to get something to eat for myself.

My trip to the local café was rather uneventful. When I arrived, I found nearly all of the outdoor tables to be empty. Only one or two were in use with none of the ponies who were seated at them looking familiar to me. I took a seat at the nearest table and opened a menu. But after less than a minute, I heard the sound of hooves clopping as someone approached me from my left. I was expecting it to be Twilight Sparkle or maybe Rainbow Dash. But I got a surprise when I heard a voice I did not recognize. "Excuse me, but may I have this seat?"

I turned to face the owner of the voice and found Lyra standing to my left. I know I have mentioned her before in an earlier entry, but I have never described her appearance. She is a unicorn with a coat being mint green and her eyes are a yellowish shade of orange. Her mane and tail are pale light grayish cyan with white highlights while her cutie mark depicts a lyre. I asked, "Um… You're Lyra, right?"

The unicorn mare smiled, "Actually, my real name is Heartstrings. But Lyra is my nickname. In any case, may I join you?"

I shrugged, "Sure. I don't mind company." I watched as Lyra…I mean Heartstrings took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

At first, Heartstrings did not say anything. But every time I glanced over the top of my menu, she was gazing at me with what seemed to be an expression of fascination. She had her head resting on her upturned hoof in the same manner a human would hold up his or her head while seated. I eventually asked, "Um… Is there something on my face?"

Heartstrings replied, "No, it's not that. It's just that… Well, I'm amazed that humans really exist. I always wanted to meet one."

Heartstrings' unusual fascination with my species caught me by surprise. "You knew about humans before I showed up?" I asked, hoping to get a little more information out of her.

"Uh huh. I read about humans in books about legends and myths. I was always fascinated with the stories about them and wondered what they might be like since they were described as being absolutely nothing like ponies. And they were right. You humans look nothing like us."

Before we could converse further, the waiter came to our table. "Have you made your decision?" He asked with his strong accent.

Heartstrings spoke first. "I'll have a deluxe salad please."

"I'll have a house salad with French dressing and an order of spaghetti and meatballs please." I spoke before the waiter took our menus and headed into the café.

"That reminds me. I never got your name." Heartstrings mentioned as her eyes fell upon me again.

"It's James." I replied, still finding her fascination with me to be rather awkward.

Heartstrings then smiled, "OK, James. I heard you're not even from this world. Could you tell me what it's like where you come from? And what are humans like where you're from? They just as friendly as us ponies?"

I paused for a moment, thinking over my answer. I did not want to lie to her, but my answer would not be pleasant. "You'll probably hate me if I tell you."

Heartstrings was clearly not expecting that response. "Hate you? What makes you say that? You're a nice guy, from what I can see. You can tell me the truth."

I sighed, "OK, but you'll regret it. The world I come from… Well, it's not all bad. There's a good deal of nice things about it. But even so… Compared to this world and all its beauty and hospitality…" I paused for a moment before speaking, "The place is a nightmare."

My dining partner stared at me with a blank expression for a moment. "A…nightmare…? Is it really that bad?"

I explained, "Don't go thinking my world is unpleasant because it just is. The cause of all the evils in my world stems from human sin. Pollution, animal extinctions, war, murder, hate, greed, terrorism, genocide. Not a day goes by without a horrible act being committed by at least a few hundred humans. There are good people in the world, but my estimate is that they are outnumbered four to one. At the rate things are going, humanity will just end up destroying itself. Good riddance, if you ask me."

I was being completely honest in my use of words. My world may certainly not be without its good parts. But Equestria is a perfect paradise when compared to it. I said nothing else as I waited for Heartstrings to offer a reply. However, I soon noticed that she seemed to be tearing up. "Are you being serious? Most humans are…really that horrible?" All I could do was nod. To my surprise, Heartstrings got up from her seat, walked over to me, and held me in a tearful embrace. "Thank the stars you were able to escape…"

"You…don't think I'm a monster? Even though I'm a human too?" I asked, wondering why she had not turned on me.

Heartstrings looked at me with teary eyes, "Every time I've seen you, you've been living with us like any other pony I know. You're nothing like those awful humans from your world. You have a good heart." She then smiled, "I'm glad the first human I ever met was you. You warned me about the others, so I know to be careful around other humans. If I ever meet them, that is."

I placed my hand on Heartstrings' back to help comfort her. "I'm sorry if what I said disturbed you. I just don't like keeping others in the dark about my world."

What Heartstrings said next touched me. "I hope you never have to go back… You're too nice to deserve to live there."

I wholeheartedly agreed with her on that. Life without my friends in Equestria is a nightmarish thought. "I hope so too… And thanks for hearing me out, Heartstrings…"

The unicorn smiled, "You can call me Lyra, if you want. My friends started calling me that because they felt Heartstrings doesn't sound much like a girl's name. And it sounds similar to what my cutie mark is."

I nodded, "OK, Lyra. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Um… I think that's all for now. That last bit of info was a lot to take in." She replied with a somewhat unnerved expression.

"I just hope I didn't make you lose your appetite. Because here our orders come now." I said while pointing towards the café. The waiter was carrying our food out to us on a tray that rested atop his head.

Once the waiter left us with our orders, I asked, "So, Lyra… You and Bon Bon have anything happening?"

Heartstrings… All right, I will always refer to her as Lyra as it takes up less space on my paper. In any case, she replied, "Oh, Bon Bon and I have been good friends for a long time. And speaking of friends, I've seen you and Fluttershy together pretty often."

I shyly smiled while averting my gaze, "Yeah… We've been sweethearts for a few days now."

Lyra smiled brightly at my words, "Wow, I never knew humans were so open towards other species!"

I frowned, "Actually, most aren't. Where I come from, humans are the only sentient beings on the planet. But there are some like me who 'think outside the box', so to say."

My words seemed to elate Lyra as she grinned, "There are others like you? Nice! Maybe they'll find a way to come to Equestria someday!"

I chuckled, "Not likely. I don't even know how I got here yet."

The two of us conversed casually while dining on our meals. Like most unicorns, Lyra used magic to levitate her fork to eat her salad. Once we finished, the two of us left a handful of bits on the table as payment. Lyra smiled at me, "It was good talking to you, James. You think we could chat again sometime? I'll have more questions about humans by then."

I nodded, "Sure thing. Lunch will be on me next time."

"Aww, you're sweet. But I better go see Bon Bon. We had plans today and I don't wanna be late. See you around!" Lyra spoke with a smile before running out of sight.

I was on the verge of going back to Sugarcube Corner before I remembered that I was given the day off. Force of habit. With nothing else to do, I decided to go back home and spend time with Fluttershy. But I had barely reached the meadow that separated her cottage from Ponyville when… Well, in all honesty, I have no idea what hit me. All I remember was something bashing me right on top of the head with a loud crack, the feel of me falling flat on my back, and the sound of Rainbow Dash repeatedly shouting 'ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh' over and over again.

I am not entirely certain how long I was out. But when I came to, I found Rainbow Dash standing over me with an extremely worried expression. Fluttershy was by my side, holding my head in her arms. Or rather forelegs. Unsure of what happened, I asked, "Um… How long was I out?"

Rainbow Dash spoke first with a sigh of relief, "Oh man, I thought your skull was split open! Are you OK? Everything in your head where it should be?"

Speaking of my head, I could feel an ice pack against it. I could also feel an acute soreness under it. "OK… Did someone hit me over the head with a 2x4 or something?"

Fluttershy replied, "Um…no. A tortoise fell on you."

…..What? I looked around and found a green tortoise looking at me with a relatively unhappy gaze. I winced as I asked, "Are you saying…..this guy fell outta the sky and hit me on my noggin at max speed?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously, "Uh… It wasn't THAT long of a drop. I'm just glad he was that low to the ground when his propeller's motor went dead." Next to the tortoise was a small pair of goggles and…a type of propeller-powered flight apparatus. Probably meant to be attached to his shell.

"I can't believe that didn't give me a concussion. Although that's the first time I've ever been knocked out cold before." I replied, my hand gently rubbing the top of my head. I doubt it could be seen under my thick hair, but I could feel an obvious lump on my scalp.

I watched as Rainbow Dash motioned for the tortoise to approach me. "Come on, Tank. James was nice enough to let you use his head to break your fall. C'mon and say thanks."

The tortoise, who I assume is named 'Tank', very slowly approached me with what I think was the slowest gait I have ever seen. Even for a tortoise. I think it took at least half a minute for him to come up next to me. I looked down at him without saying a word, his eyes slowly blinking once. I could not fathom what prompted Rainbow Dash, who is someone obsessed with speed and agility, to choose a sluggish tortoise to be her pet. There must have been a deeper connection between them than I initially suspected.

I shrugged my shoulders while caressing the tortoise's neck. "I guess it's OK. I'm just glad I haven't shaved my head in a while."

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Yeah, sorry about that. Maybe I should get a parachute installed for him in case that happens again." Tank also smiled at me, albeit taking about four seconds for his frown to become a smile.

Fluttershy spoke to me from behind my head, "I applied some ointment that should help the swelling go down faster. Just be careful not to bump your head on anything for a while. It'll sting if you do."

I nodded to show I understood Fluttershy's orders, but my gaze then settled on Tank. From what I had seen, most of my friends had their own unique pets. "Do all of you have pets?" I asked, curious if my assumption was true as I had not seen Applejack with one.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, we all have pets. I think the only one you haven't met yet is Winona. She's Applejack's herding dog."

A dog, a cat, a tortoise, a rabbit, an owl, and an alligator. All six of my friends had their own pets. I then asked, "You think I should get a pet too?"

For some reason, Fluttershy suddenly perked up with excitement as she went airborne and got right up in my face. "Ooh! Y…You want one?! Oh, oh, I have plenty of little animals at my house you can choose from! Surely one of them is just right for you!" Before I could even react, she had her forelegs curled under my arms and was literally carrying me across the meadow with my feet dragging across the ground. "You've always been so sweet to animals, so they'll surely be sweet to you too! They'll love you and be with you forever and ever!" I could even hear her gasping with excitement between sentences.

Rainbow Dash flew after us and came up alongside me. I muttered, "This is the most passionate I've EVER seen her get about anything! Is this normal for her?" Fluttershy seemed to be in her own little world, as she paid no heed to my words.

"Heheheh, yup! She's always this way when it comes to animals. Have fun!" Rainbow Dash replied before flying back over to Tank.

Fluttershy carried me right into the backyard behind her cottage where the chicken coop was located. When she set me down, she continued to hover above the ground. "Take a good look around you, James. You have plenty of pets to choose from."

I did as I was told, looking around me. I was rather surprised as I found more types of animals in the immediate area than I had ever seen in one spot before. I saw a goat, a pink flamingo, a bat, ducks, kittens, you name it. It was as if Fluttershy had her own private zoo. "That's quite a list to choose from, honey." I spoke while bringing a hand to my chin while thinking over my options.

"I have I song I can sing that can help you decide. Should I sing it?" Fluttershy asked with a beaming smile.

I threw up my hands and shook them, "No, thank you. I'm already pretty sure of what I want." My eyes scanned the animals that were nearby. I could see some baby rabbits in the mix and the kittens were absurdly adorable, as I have always preferred cats to dogs. Which is rather ironic, as I have had dogs before but never cats. I also noticed some frogs hopping about. I have always liked frogs and have even had some and toads before. There was much to choose from and I was having a difficult time deciding. I crossed my arms while bowing my head to think. But as I did so, my fingers brushed against my upper arm. It was then that I had an idea while looking at my arm. My cutie mark was almost completely covered by the sleeve. "Fluttershy, do you happen to have any doves?"

Fluttershy gasped, "Doves? Why didn't I think of that?!" She then looked towards some birdhouses and called out, "Angela! There's someone here to see you!"

At those words, a beautiful white dove emerged from the hole in the birdhouse and flew over to us before perching on Fluttershy's raised hoof. Fluttershy turned to face me and smiled, "Isn't she just the cutest little birdie you've ever seen? And look! She's white, just like your cutie mark!" In all honesty, it was the dove shapes that make up my cutie mark that caused me to consider adopting a dove in the first place.

"She is definitely cute, Fluttershy." I replied while extending my arm towards them. Once close enough, the dove fluttered as she hopped onto my finger. She then looked up at me with those round dark eyes. "Hello, Angela. Looks like you're my new little angel." The dove nuzzled my face as I raised her to my head. I closed my eyes and nuzzled her back, feeling her soft feathers against my face.

"I just know you two will get along perfectly." Fluttershy spoke as she hovered beside me. I heard the dove let out a soft coo as she began to preen my face.

"You said her name is Angela, right?" I asked, fairly certain I had heard her name right the first time.

"Yes, her name is Angela." Fluttershy replied with a smile.

"You know… This means we both have our very own little angels. You have Angel while I have Angela." I said with a smirk, knowing that Angela is a feminine version of Angelo, which is Italian for 'angel'.

"Angel and Angela… They'll probably be the best of friends." Fluttershy replied with a smile. I, for one, was not too sure. I have noticed that while Angel has minded his manners around me, he seems to be very picky of who he is kind to.

I felt Angela gently preening me as a sign of affection. She seemed to be trying to bite me, but I knew better. I heard her let out a soft coo as she nuzzled me. "She really seems to like you." Fluttershy whispered to me as I stroked her feathers. But she then asked, "Come to think of it… You have the day off, right?"

"I guess your memory's better than mine. I forgot all about it until I got there today." I replied, referring to my arrival at Sugarcube Corner that morning.

Fluttershy giggled, "Since you have some free time, would you like to go to the park with me?"

I replied while stroking Angela's feathers, "Sounds good to me. Is now a good time?"

"I finished tending to the animals for the morning, so I have plenty of free time. Shall we?" Fluttershy spoke with a smile as she headed towards the edge of her backyard.

"Absolutely." I said with a smile as I set Angela on a fencepost. "Fluttershy and I will be back in a little while. Be a good girl and wait here for us, Angela." My new pet seemed to nod in agreement as she cooed contently.

Fluttershy and I passed by Sweet Apple Acres as we took the most direct route to the park, which is directly south of Ponyville. The two of us engaged in casual conversation during the walk. When we entered the park, I quickly noticed Lyra and Bon Bon seated on a park bench. Bon Bon was holding a small bell in her mouth while Lyra was gently strumming a small harp that she was holding in her arms…forelegs…whichever. One thing I was quick to notice was her posture. Unlike Bon Bon, who was lying down on the bench, Lyra was sitting upright on it much like a human would. Perhaps her fascination of humans had inspired her to try behaving like one. Regardless, Lyra waved at me the instant she saw me. I returned the favor by waving back and smiling. Fluttershy noticed and asked, "You know Heartstrings?"

I replied once I had stopped waving and nodded, "She joined me for lunch. She studies legends and myths regarding humans and was interested about what I could tell her about my kind."

Fluttershy giggled, "I'm sure you could speak volumes about your homeland. It must have so many unique animals I've never heard of before." She was not too far from the truth either.

Our destination was arguably my favorite spot in the entire park. The local pond. As expected, a sack of fish food rested on the tiny peninsula that reached into the body of water. I could remember my previous visits to this part of the park where I spoke to Fluttershy and even Rainbow Dash on one occasion.

"Just the two of us, huh?" I asked as I took a seat by the sack of fish food.

"Looks that way. And that's the way we want it, right?" Fluttershy replied as she sat beside me and gently leaned against me.

I reached into the sack and tossed a handful of fish food, which consisted of pellets, out over the pond. Just like the previous times, some of the fish leaped out of the water and caught a few pellets before they could even hit the water. "I never get tired of watching that." I said with a smile.

The two of us watched the many fish feast upon their snack. Before long, Fluttershy asked, "Did you do anything else besides eat lunch with Lyra today?"

I replied, "I went over to the schoolhouse to say hi to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I even helped Scootaloo out with some math problems."

Fluttershy smiled, "You always have been good to those fillies. They must've been happy to see you."

I chuckled, "Yeah, they were. Especially when I stuck around for story time. I told them about what happened to me in the Everfree Forest yesterday."

I was expecting Fluttershy to reply promptly. Instead, she remained silent for a moment before speaking softly, "I was so worried when you left… Please don't ever do that again…"

In an attempt to comfort her, I gently stroked my lover's long pink mane. "I have no intention of ever leaving again, honey. If I ever do leave again, it'll be because I was forced to do so. And I really hope that never happens."

Things became very quiet for a while after that. The two of us just sat there, leaning against each other with no one else around. Some of the fish would stare, but it never felt like they were intruding into our personal time. With how quiet it was, with the exception of the fish snatching food pellets from the pond's surface, it felt so tranquil around us.

Before long, I felt Fluttershy place her hoof on my hand. I looked over at the pegasus as she gazed at me with a warm smile. She spoke first, "I love you."

My response was brief and sincere. "I love you too."

Fluttershy leaned in closer and kissed me softly. I held her in a gentle embrace as I pressed into the kiss. We both closed our eyes, our lips parting as our tongues touched. I tasted a faint hint of apples, likely due to our breakfast from that morning consisting mostly of apple products.

I am not sure how long we kissed, but we continued to do so even after we fell onto our sides. I felt Fluttershy place her forelegs on my shoulders in the same manner a human girl would during an intimate kiss. Once we actually did break the kiss… Well, this may be a little sappy for some readers, but I am going to write it anyway. We just looked into each other's eyes for a moment without saying anything. After a moment, Fluttershy nuzzled her face against my neck. I responded by holding her in a gentle embrace while slowly stroking her long pink mane.

I suspect we may have fallen asleep at one point as next thing I know, I have my face buried in Fluttershy's mane. I sat up quickly and glanced around me. I was unsure of the time; so I pulled out my DSi and turned it on to check the clock. "Almost 3 pm… Better get going." I muttered as I returned the device to my pocket.

"Fluttershy, wake up." I spoke softly as I gently shook my lover.

"Mmmm… Huh…? What time is it…?" The timid pegasus muttered as she sat up with a yawn.

I looked down at her and explained, "School should be getting out soon and I promised I would meet up with Scootaloo in the park. So I need to get going. Shall we talk later?"

Fluttershy blinked a few times to get her bearings before she stood up and nodded, "OK. I'll be waiting back home. Have a good time, dear." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before flying north.

Not wasting any time, I walked back towards the main area of the park. The only pony around at the time was Derpy Hooves. I think she was taking a 'muffin break' since she was relaxing on a bench while munching on a muffin and reading a magazine.

I waited for what I think was ten minutes before I heard the distant buzzing of a small motor. Of course, I knew by then what that sound really was. "Just in time." I muttered as I looked north. Barreling down the road was Scootaloo on her scooter. She blazed past me before doing a quick 180º turn and coming to a stop right in front of me.

Scootaloo removed her helmet and looked up at me with a grin. "Hey there, big brother! Did I keep you waiting?"

I replied with a smile, "Nope. So, what kinda new moves do you have?"

The pegasus filly smirked, "Well, I got this new trick I call the 'wind walk'. But I need to get a long start so I can reach enough speed. Gimme some room!" I stepped back onto the grass as Scootaloo went a good distance away before turning around. "Here goes!"

Judging by the term 'wind walk', this stunt Scootaloo had in mind probably involved going airborne and remaining airborne for a moment without touching the ground. But I was not going to find out for sure that day. As Scootaloo was about to pass me at maximum speed, the wheels of her scooter struck a tiny rock that was sticking up out of the road. Despite being so small, it stuck up enough to pose a hazard. And what a hazard it was.

I felt my blood chill as I watched Scootaloo go airborne as she let out a yell while being thrown from her scooter. Time seemed to slow down briefly as I watched her crash into the ground a short distance away, her helmet coming off before she could even hit the ground. I had to look away for a moment out of fear. When I laid eyes on Scootaloo again, she was on her chin, body crunched up in an awkward position.

"Oh man… SCOOT!" I shouted instinctively as I rushed to my little sister's side. She did not seem to be bleeding due to her coat preventing her skin from coming in contact with the ground, but I am very certain she was bruised all over under that orange hair. "Scoot, are you OK? Nothing broken?"

My little sister looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She did not speak, but was clearly in pain. I could tell just by looking at her that she was struggling not to cry. I felt my blood begin to boil as I looked back over at her scooter. I could plainly see the rock that had tripped her jutting up out of the ground. "Wait here for a sec." I told Scootaloo as I walked over to her scooter.

I managed to loosen up the dirt around the rock enough for me to dig it out. Once I had the rock in my hand, I threw it as hard as I could into the distance. That rock would not be tripping anyone again.

I walked back over to Scootaloo, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. She was very quiet though, probably trying to not look weak. Regardless of how tough she is though, I could not ignore my dear little sister's injuries. I reached down and scooped her up in my arms. "You're gonna be OK, Scoot. I'll take you home so Fluttershy can patch you up. She knows how to treat wounds."

Scootaloo whispered, "OK… Thanks, James…" Her voice was breaking as she cried, but she was doing a good job in keeping herself from sobbing.

Before we could go anywhere, Derpy came running over to us. "Is everything OK? That looked like a nasty spill!"

I looked down at the wall-eyed pegasus and replied, "She'll be fine. I know someone who can patch her up." But when I looked back over at the toppled scooter and helmet, I asked, "Derpy, I need to ask you a favor. Could you take that scooter and helmet to Scootaloo's house? I don't think she's in good enough shape to ride it right now. And if you see Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, let them know we're at Fluttershy's cottage."

Derpy nodded, "Leave it to me. I know where she lives, after all. You take good care of her." I nodded and headed north with Scootaloo being cradled in my arms.

Scootaloo said nothing for a minute, but I could feel her burying her face into my chest. "How're you feeling, Scoot?" I asked, still worried that her injuries might be worse than I suspected.

The tomboyish filly muttered, "It still hurts… But…" She then whispered, "I'm glad you were there for me."

I smiled as I nuzzled her head with my chin, "I'm really glad I was there too."

Scootaloo looked up at me, still appearing to be in pain. But she still managed to crack a smile. I responded by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right here for you until you're all better, sis."

Her smile became tearful as Scootaloo whispered happily, "I love you, big brother… I'm glad you came to Equestria."

I decided to go around Sweet Apple Acres so I would not be distracted by the offer of conversation with Applejack or Big Macintosh. Not that Big Macintosh ever had much to say on his own, but I digress. When we reached the meadow that separated Fluttershy's cottage from Ponyville, I looked down and saw that Scootaloo did not seem to be in much pain. She actually seemed to be quite relaxed. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

Scootaloo looked up at me and replied, "Kinda. I'm just a little sore now. It doesn't really hurt if I don't move."

To my relief, I saw Fluttershy outside while tending to some of her birds. It seemed that she had just set down a bowl of worms for the birds to feast on. I was considering shouting to get her attention, but chose not to due to the risk of startling Scootaloo. Instead, I chose to simply walk until she was within earshot of me before speaking.

Before I could even get close enough to alert her with a normal tone of voice, Fluttershy turned and noticed me. "Hello, James. You're back sooner than I thought you'd… What's wrong with Scootaloo?" She flew over to us, remaining airborne with her wings flapping.

I replied, "She took a nasty tumble and got pretty banged up from it. Could you patch her up please?"

Scootaloo then asked, "Please, Fluttershy? This really hurts…" She looked up at my lover, her large purple eyes pleading.

Fluttershy frowned sympathetically, "Oh, you poor dear. Come inside and I'll get you all fixed up. Could you please carry her, James?"

"Sure thing." I nodded as I followed her inside, being mindful of my head as I ducked low to avoid the doorway.

I relaxed on the sofa in the living room while holding Scootaloo. She was very still as Fluttershy applied ointment and small bandages to where the bruising was the most severe. "There you go. Just try to take it easy until tomorrow. Doctor Fluttershy's orders." Fluttershy said with a smile as she nuzzled Scootaloo lovingly.

Scootaloo smiled as she replied, "Thanks, Fluttershy." But she then looked at me and smiled, "And thanks for being there for me, James." I merely smiled as I stroked her mane, prompting a giggle from the little pegasus.

Fluttershy left Scootaloo and me alone on the sofa while she went into the kitchen. Possibly to prepare a snack. In the meantime, I reclined on the sofa with Scootaloo resting on my chest. My hand slowly stroked her mane over and over. With how quiet and relaxing the situation was, I did not want this moment to end. Just me and my adorable little sister cuddling together.

The coo of a dove broke the silence. I glanced up at the back of the sofa and saw a familiar white dove perched upon it. "Angela?" I asked, wondering if I got her name right.

Scootaloo looked up and asked, "Is she your new pet?" As if to answer that question, Angela hopped down onto my shoulder and huddled over my upper arm where my cutie mark was. Scootaloo grinned, "Or is she your cutie mark come to life?" I chuckled at this remark.

Not much longer later, I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Fluttershy spoke as she came back into the room. Upon opening the door, she asked, "Oh, hello girls. Are you here to see Scootaloo?"

I immediately recognized the voice of Apple Bloom. "We heard from Derpy that Scootaloo got hurt and was brought by yer place. Is she in there?"

Fluttershy stepped out of the way, revealing Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. "She's right over there."

The two fillies dashed over to us. "Are you OK, Scoot? You look like you got beat up by something." Sweetie Belle asked while looking up at her friend.

Scootaloo smirked, "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little sore though. It was James who got me over here to get patched up." But she then asked, "Come to think of it, what're you doing here? Weren't we gonna have a meeting at the clubhouse?"

Apple Bloom grinned, "We were, but since you can't come, we decided to have the meetin' here! Is that OK, Fluttershy?"

My lover nodded, "You're very welcome to stay here. But please don't make a mess. I only just got that table replaced." The three fillies grinned sheepishly, leading me to suspect that they might have done something unpleasant in a previous visit to Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy then looked towards me. "I really don't want to cause any trouble, James. But could I ask you to watch over them while I do some shopping in town? They can be a handful, so I understand if you don't want to."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I really don't see what the problem is. I'll keep an eye on these little imps and you go do what you have to." As if to confirm my words, the three fillies grinned brightly and.….did I just see glowing golden halos above their heads?

Fluttershy then smirked as she looked at the three fillies. "OK, girls. You be good for James. And if you're not, I just might give you…the Stare." I noticed a hint of playfulness in her voice as she said that.

Once Fluttershy had left, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle opened their saddlebags and dumped out their contents onto the middle of the floor. "OK, we've come up with several new ideas that we haven't tried yet. Wanna take a look, James?" Apple Bloom asked as they spread out the maps and notebooks.

"Sure thing. What do we have?" I replied as I took a seat on the floor.

Scootaloo looked over the list of activities. "We didn't do too bad as merchants that day, but we still didn't get our cutie marks. So that's off the list."

However, Sweetie Belle then spoke up, "Well, we still haven't tried kart racing, circus performances, or music bands…"

Suddenly, Scootaloo spoke up. "Hey, I got one! Remember what James said about there being zombies in the Everfree Forest?"

I winced as I realized where this was going. "You don't mean…"

My little sister grinned, "You bet I do! Cutie Mark Crusaders Zombie Slayers!"

Fortunately, I was not the only one in the group who did not like that idea. Apple Bloom backed away slightly, "Uh… I don't like the sound of that one…"

Sweetie Belle also seemed hesitant, "Um…yeah. I don't know if I wanna go after zombies…"

Unfortunately, Scootaloo did not back down being the usual fearless tomboy she is. "C'mon, we can handle them! I mean think about it! Zombies are slow, so we just gotta stay outta their reach! Right?"

By this point, I could not stay quiet. After all, I had seen just how troublesome the zombified ponies of Sunny Town could be. "Nooooo way! You're not going after those things!"

But Scootaloo frowned, "C'mon, big brother! You said it yourself! They're really slow!"

I frowned in response, "Yeah, they're pretty sluggish. But there's a lot of them. I counted at least twenty-eight of them when I was running from them. AT LEAST. There's probably more out there. And besides, zombies are already dead! How do you kill something that's already no longer alive?!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stared at me silently with eyes open wide. I continued, "They might be slow. But with that many of them, they'll easily surround you. And then you're as good as dead. You don't mess with packs of zombies, period."

My explanation seemed to unnerve Scootaloo as she nodded, "Uh… OK, scratch that idea."

Out of nowhere, Apple Bloom began to snicker. "Something funny?" I asked, not really understanding what had just happened that could be funny.

Apple Bloom caught herself as she replied, "Sorry. It's just that yer shirt… Sometimes I feel like I'm lookin' at Applejack." I shook my head and raised my hands while rolling my eyes. I can only imagine what kind of comments I am going to get the following day when I wear the shirt that bears Rarity's colors.

The four of us continued to discuss possible activities, Angela occasionally cooing for me to pet her. However, before we could even decide on an activity to try, Fluttershy opened the front door with a tall paper bag on her back. "I'm back. Did you have fun?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we kept things interesting. And they didn't cause any trouble." The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up at me as I spoke. When I finished, they looked at Fluttershy and grinned widely as…the same golden halos from before floated above their heads momentarily. Was I just seeing things? Best not to think too hard about it.

"I was worried I would have to throw out another piece of furniture. Thanks for watching over them, James." Fluttershy said as she placed a kiss on my cheek. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom smiled warmly at her display of affection. However, Scootaloo looked away and opened her mouth while pointing into it, a clear sign of disgust. Clearly not the romantic type.

Just as she was about to walk into the kitchen, Fluttershy paused and turned to face me again. "Oh, before I forget…" She then set her grocery bag down and pulled an envelope out of it. "Pinkie Pie gave this to me. She said we should read it together."

I nodded as I opened the envelope. "OK then. Let's see here…"

The letter inside seemed to be a party invitation. Probably to the one Pinkie Pie had been setting up that day. I spoke it out loud as Fluttershy looked over my shoulder. "You are invited to a very special party. The details can't be given out, but you will not be disappointed. Please attend immediately." I folded the letter once I finished reading. "Seems a little too professional for Pinkie Pie's style. Maybe Twilight wrote it for her."

Fluttershy smiled as I climbed to my feet. "It sounds like a very special occasion. Should we go?"

I nodded, "I'm all for it. Pinkie Pie told me that it's for a young couple. Any idea who it is?"

My girlfriend replied as she headed towards the front door, "Maybe it's for Big Macintosh and Cheerilee. Or perhaps Rainbow Dash started dating one of the Wonderbolts. I really don't know who it might be for sure though."

I was hardly surprised that there was talk of Big Macintosh getting involved with somepony. Strong silent type guys tend to make girls go weak in the knees. Or so I have heard. But I digress. "Only one way to find out." I spoke as I climbed to my feet. I then looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and asked, "Fluttershy and I have to head into town for a while. Can I trust you girls to behave while we're gone?"

Sweetie Belle nodded with a smile, "Sure thing, James! We'll be good!"

However, Fluttershy spoke, "Please don't do anything crazy while we're gone. I don't want to come home to find a mess."

Apple Bloom chuckled nervously, "I promise we won't do anythin' bad. And we'll stay indoors in case that cockawhatever is out there again."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "Good idea. Have a good time, girls." However, just after we stepped outside, Fluttershy turned and whispered to Angel and Angela, who had followed us to the door. She was very quiet, but I think she said something along the lines of 'Keep an eye on them'. Our pets' reactions seemed to support my assumption as they both gave Fluttershy a salute. Fluttershy then pulled the door closed and we proceeded on our way towards Ponyville.

We did not run into any interruptions along the way. It was a fairly straightforward trek to Sugarcube Corner. Just like earlier that day, the front door still had a sign hanging from it that read 'Closed for private party' scribbled on it. I was expecting to find that the door was locked. To my pleasant surprise, it swung open as I pushed it inward. "I guess everypony's already here." I muttered out loud.

"Well, we did receive an invitation that asked us to come right away. They were probably expecting us." Fluttershy replied as she followed me inside. The lights downstairs were turned off, but it was still fairly bright as there was plenty of sunlight shining through the windows. "You think everypony is upstairs?"

I nodded, "Probably. Let's go see who this cute couple is." I led Fluttershy upstairs while minding my head. Since the lights were on at the top, the young couple the party was being thrown for was probably already here.

The instant the two of us got to the top of the stairs, I heard Pinkie Pie shout from my left. "You're just in time, lovebirds!"

I then heard Rarity's voice speak, "We've been discussing this for the past few days. Did we surprise you?"

Fluttershy and I turned to see our five friends standing in a row. Including Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, who I had not seen all day. Fluttershy then asked, "You mean…the party's for us?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Well, what does the banner say?" She pointed upward with her hoof.

When the two of us looked up, we found a long banner stretched across the room. And inscribed on it were the words 'Congratulations James & Fluttershy'. I looked back towards our friends and asked, "Um… Exactly what kind of party is this?"

Applejack replied, "Oh, that? It's a… It's a… Um…" I tried to not snicker as she looked towards Pinkie Pie. "What kinda party did ya say this is again?"

Our silly party animal friend replied with her cheery voice, "It's a party celebrating two lovers getting together!"

I think I felt myself blush at those words. And I could clearly see Fluttershy blushing. She asked, "You mean…it's your way of showing that you support us?"

Twilight spoke up, "Well, we all know your relationship has gotten a little rocky lately. So we decided to throw a party that shows we support you two being together no matter what."

Rarity then spoke with a smile, "James, Fluttershy and I have been best friends for some time now. And I can safely say that you are a splendid match for her. You and her will have many happy years together. So please, for her, and for moi, please stay with her."

If I had any doubts about my relationship with Fluttershy before, I most certainly did not have any now. I looked down at my girlfriend while she looked up at me. We both smiled at each other before looking back at our friends. Fluttershy spoke first, "Thank you, Rarity. And thank you all. This…means a lot to us."

Twilight then asked, "What about you, James? Aren't you getting along with Fluttershy now?"

I looked back down at Fluttershy, who then hovered up next to me and nuzzled me tenderly. At first, I was at a loss of words. I truly did not know what to say.

"What's the matter, James? Gummy got your tongue?" Pinkie Pie asked. At those words, I glanced around to see if her crazy toothless alligator was anywhere nearby. Fortunately, he was not.

I took a few seconds to try to think out my response. "Well… Uh… I'll be honest. It's not just Fluttershy. You six are the best thing to ever happen to me. I still can't wrap my head around how much I've gained over such a short amount of time. I've never seen hospitality like…uh…" I was cut short when I suddenly found myself surrounded by the six ponies as they caught me in a group hug. "Um… Girls?"

Applejack replied, "Say no more, sugarcube. Yer our friend now, and that's that. Got any complaints?"

At those words, I sighed with a smile and wrapped my arms around them the best I could. "None whatsoever."

In a moment, I suddenly felt Pinkie Pie let go and hurry away from us. "Pinkie?"

The silly pink pony was standing next to a phonograph before nudging the needle onto a record. "Let's save the sappy stuff for later! Now that everypony's here, let's get this party started!" The phonograph began to play a very lively tune that I think I even heard Pinkie Pie once call her 'jam'.

The party started without a hitch. The staples were there, namely a large bowl of punch and a towering cake that seemed to have icing that represented Fluttershy and me. That is to say the majority of the icing was a shade of brown similar to the color of my hair while the edges were tipped with pink icing that matched Fluttershy's mane. While I munched on some cake, which I might add was very tasty, I noticed Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity…dancing in the middle of the room?

Well… I honestly cannot say if that could truly be called dancing. But as far as equines go, I suppose those gyrations and moves were certainly dance worthy. Rarity's moves often involved swaying her head in a way that caused her gorgeous indigo mane to flail about, sometimes even causing it to become temporarily uncurled before curling back up into its usual form. Rainbow Dash would often rear up on her hind legs while seemingly lashing out with her forelegs. Pinkie Pie was clearly the best dancer of the three, even going so far as to perform hand…I mean hoofstands. Something I never thought I would see an equine do.

I was given a very rude surprise just after I had finished my slice of cake. As I headed back towards the cake for another slice….. Well, in all honesty, I could not tell you what happened. All I remember is hearing Rarity let out a yelp, feeling something slam into me from the side, and then the feeling of me smashing into what I think was the wall. I cannot say what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was seeing spots and my ears were ringing.

"Oh my goodness, darling! Are you all right?!" I heard Rarity call out from behind me. As I regained my senses, I felt myself drop onto my feet from what I think was a two inch fall. And in front of me was a rough imprint of my body in the wall with only the gray drywall remaining.

"What the hell happened there…?" I grumbled as I shook some of the plaster and dry paint out of my hair.

Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Um… That was my fault. I guess I got too carried away in dancing. Again." She seemed to have a very sheepish expression on her face.

I looked at the hole in the wall left by my body. I grumbled loudly, "Good lord… You earth ponies are built like freaking tanks!"

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Hey, I warned you! One slip around Pinkie Pie when she's dancing and you'll end up a new wall decoration!" I rolled my eyes, remembering what she had said to me at the spa a few days earlier.

However, Rarity spoke up, "Actually, James, it was I who got too close to Pinkie Pie when she was dancing. And you saved me from a nasty collision with that wall. Such a gentleman you are."

I kneeled down to pick up my plate and fork. "I was just in the right place at the right time. No biggie."

Before I could return to a standing position, I felt Rarity nuzzle my face. "Regardless of how you saved me, you were a gentleman for using your own body as a cushion for me. Truly, thank you."

I chuckled as I stroked the mane of my former landlord, "It was no trouble, Rarity. I couldn't let a gem like you be tarnished." But I then looked over at Pinkie Pie with a smirk, "And you really should dance with your eyes open, you know."

Pinkie Pie grinned nervously, "Right, right, sorry about that! I'll keep my eyes peeled from now on."

The next memorable part of the party I remember well is when I caught Rainbow Dash having a conversation with Fluttershy. They seemed to be keeping their voices down, so I drew closer to listen in more easily.

"Soooo, did you do it with him?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask Fluttershy.

"Um… Do what exactly?" Fluttershy whispered in reply.

I noticed Rainbow began to smirk. "C'mon, you know what I mean. Did you do the 'couple's tango' with him?" Fluttershy seemed rather confused by this question, but I could clearly tell what it was the closet pervert wanted to know. She then asked, "OK. Let me try again. Did he follow your trail of pink flower petals to your pot of gold?" She then pointed towards Fluttershy's tail to emphasize.

Fluttershy looked at her own tail while seemingly trying to piece together what it was Rainbow Dash was trying to get across. She suddenly looked back towards the rowdy pegasus, her face a bright red as she likely understood the question. "You… You don't mean… Oh…my…"

"Ah ha! So you did do it! What was it like? Did it feel awesome?" Rainbow asked while Fluttershy seemed rather stunned by whatever she was thinking. By this point, I decided to intervene and placed my hand on Rainbow Dash's head. The pegasus froze for a moment before she looked up at me and grinned nervously, "Uh… What's up, James?"

I smirked as I replied, "Just stick with your Playmare magazines, Rainbow."

The pegasus replied, "How'd you know I have a subscription to…..never mind." I snickered at this revelation as I led Fluttershy away so we could have some time together.

"You OK? Did Rainbow pry too far into your personal activities?" I asked while caressing Fluttershy's mane to calm her.

"Uh… Uh huh…" She muttered in reply, still seeming to be overheated from that panic attack she just had.

I was about to try to calm her down more, but Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up beside us. "Almost forgot! Here's your couple treat!" Resting on her upturned hoof was a chocolate covered banana.

"Oh… That? Um… Thank you, Pinkie." Fluttershy replied with a reserved smile.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. We'll be over there minding our own business and doing party stuff. Enjoy!" As Pinkie Pie trotted away, I suspected she was trying to avoid sounding suspicious.

"Shall we?" I asked while holding the banana between two fingers.

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "Of course. I love these."

One by one, we took turns taking bites. As this was not the first time we had eaten one, we knew what to do. After just a few bites, we only had the middle left. "One. Two. Three." Fluttershy whispered. At the count of three, the two of us took the last bite. When our lips joined, we closed our eyes and pressed into a kiss while I held Fluttershy in my arms.

Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of a familiar click. We both opened our eyes and looked towards where the sound had come from. Standing in a row were our five friends, each with a different expression that seemed to show either giddiness or adoration. Twilight Sparkle was standing in the middle. And floating in front of her was…..my DSi?

"Uh… Did you just take a picture of us?" I asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

Twilight giggled as she turned my DSi around so I could see the screens. "See for yourself." On one of them was the photo, a pristine snapshot of Fluttershy and I stuck in a warm embrace while in a passionate kiss.

"That's…us?" Fluttershy asked as she examined it. She then smiled, "It looks great. The lighting's just right and it really captures the moment. Right, James?"

As embarrassing as it was to be photographed unexpectedly during such a personal moment, I was rather flattered that we now had a means to remember this day. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, "Anytime, James. Just don't go losing that picture." Fluttershy and I responded with a twin embrace on Twilight. She giggled at our touch, "Oh….shucks."

The party went on for a while. By the time everyone had begun to depart for home, it was already night. "Hoowee… I haven't danced that much since… Well… Since the last party." Applejack spoke as she headed out the front door.

"What a lovely party. It was different from all the others in a way." Fluttershy said as she stayed by my side.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wouldn't know. That was only the second party I've attended in Equestria. Although I admit it was a bit more reserved and quiet than the first one. Which strangely does not mix with Pinkie Pie's style."

Before we could go far, Rarity suddenly spoke up. "Just a moment, ladies. We need to give this lovely couple a proper sendoff." At those words, our five friends surrounded us and caught Fluttershy and me in a group hug.

"Girls, I think you're starting to overdo it. I'm not used to getting so many group hugs in a short amount of time." I spoke, flattered by this heartfelt show of affection.

"Better get used to it, James! You're gonna get lots of these!" Pinkie Pie replied with a giggle.

Fluttershy's response to this group hug was more positive. "Oh, I don't think it's too much. I'm actually liking it."

Perhaps I was still just getting used to the cuddly closeness of the ponies I had bonded with. I am sure I would adjust over time. I tried wrapping my arms around as many of them as I could. "Lot's of these? Sounds like a plan."

The six of us parted ways with Fluttershy and I heading back towards our cottage. "Isn't it lovely that our friends support our relationship so openly?" The timid pegasus asked while looking up at me.

"If one of them didn't, our friendship would've fallen apart. We're fortunate to have such understanding friends." I replied, feeling especially grateful that Twilight was able to accept us being together as she did have a crush on me at one time.

When we returned home, I was expecting to find that the Cutie Mark Crusaders had gone home. I was only 2/3 right. When we stepped inside, we found Scootaloo fast asleep on the sofa. "What's Scoot still doing here?" I asked.

Fluttershy glanced around and found Angel holding a note in his paws. "A note?" She took the note into her mouth and handed it to me. "Can you read this, dear?"

I nodded as I took the note in hand. "Sure thing… Um…"

I read the writing to myself. I think Scootaloo wrote it herself. "Hey there, James and Fluttershy. I don't want to be any trouble… But I'd like to stay the night with you guys. I'm still feeling kind of sore, so I asked Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to ask my mom and dad if I could spend the night here. When they got back, they said they agreed. So… I'm going go to sleep now. It's Saturday tomorrow, so don't worry about school. If I'm not awake by the time you get back, I'll see you tomorrow."

I snickered as I looked back over at the sleeping pegasus filly. "Looks like we're having a sleepover tonight."

Fluttershy smiled, "At least it's just one of them. I don't think she'll be too much trouble… Oh, hello there, Angela." She held out her hoof as my pet dove flew over and perched on her foreleg. "Were the girls good while we were out?" Angela bowed as if nodding.

"You and Angel probably had to scold them a few times." I said jokingly. The dove flew over to me and perched on my shoulder before nuzzling my face. "Awww, I love you too."

The rest of the evening was of little extravagance. Scootaloo is still sleeping like a log right next to me as we lie in bed. Fluttershy is fast asleep too and I am eager to join her.

This day has been very uplifting to me after that emotional roller coaster I went through the previous two days. I now know for certain that Equestria is my true home. And even then….. I cannot fathom how much I have gained in under two weeks. It is just…remarkable. These ponies of Equestria are just so open and hospitable, it is absolutely amazing. Equestria is, dare I say, paradise.

I have made up my mind. I will not ever return to my homeworld. Equestria is where I belong. I shall

Oh, excuse me. I was interrupted by Scootaloo. She just stirred in her sleep. Her hoof is now on my hand. Such a tender little smile she has right now. It is easy to forget what a tomboy she is.

I just kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, little sis." I think she may have heard me as she is now resting her head against my chest.

A lot has happened to me over the past… How many days has it been? Ten? Regardless, I feel it would be unnecessary for me to write about every single upcoming day. From now on, I will only write about days that have special meaning to me or involve special or unique events. And knowing Equestria, I will be getting quite a few of those pretty soon.

Good night, Fluttershy. Good night, Scootaloo. Good night, all of my friends. And thank you for accepting me into your wonderful world. I am looking forward to tomorrow and the following days.


	12. Tainted Memories

Author's note – For greater immersion, copy and paste this chapter into MS Word and change the fonts to match the current writer.

Twilight Sparkle – Book Antiqua

Applejack – Batang

Fluttershy – Gabriola

Rainbow Dash – MV Boli

Rarity – Monotype Corsiva

Pinkie Pie – Comic Sans

Um… Hello. This is Fluttershy again. I think you might have read a journal I wrote earlier, but it's OK if you never did. I mean, I'm not much of a writer, so I don't think it was very interesting… But anyway… I feel like I should write this. Something bad happened today.

I woke in bed, feeling all rested. I looked to my side to see if my boyfriend was awake. He's almost never up before I am. But today, he was. His side of the sheets had nothing under them. But the strangest thing is that even tho9ugh they were all wrinkled from use, they had not been pulled down. Almost as if he might have used a teleportation spell to get out of bed. But James doesn't know how to use magic… Right?

Oh, I guess I should explain. James is my boyfriend. He's a human, even though I never even knew what a human is. I have known him for exactly three weeks so far. And…well, we're lovers now. He's been very sweet to me and I love him so much. But still, where did he go?

I climbed out of bed and started to look around. Maybe he was already downstairs. I walked down the stairs and looked around in the living room. I called his name, but he never replied. I tried looking in the kitchen, but there was still no sign of him. The air didn't even smell like he had been cooking breakfast either. Maybe he had gone outside to play with all of the cute little animals who live around our home.

I looked outside and saw that everything was brightly lit by the sun… Um…am I doing a good job going into detail about things I saw? I've read some of James' journal entries and he always puts such amazing amounts of detail into them. Can I do just as well? Um… I guess the details of my house's surroundings aren't important right now.

I went outside and went around the side of my house to check on Angel, my pet bunny. He was already awake while sitting at the entrance of his little house. I could not help but smile. He always brightens up my day when he isn't being bossy. Which is pretty often.

"Good morning, Angel. Um… Have you seen James around today?" I asked while I trotted over to him. Angel gave me a look like he was surprised I was even asking him that. He raised his cute little paws and shrugged his shoulders. I guess James must not have come by this morning.

"Really? Oh… Well, that's OK. I'm sure he'll be here for breakfast soon." I said with a smile before turning away and going back inside. Even if James was not around for breakfast, that did not mean I couldn't feed everyone else their breakfast while I waited.

A few minutes later, I set out a bowl of worms for the robins to feast on while I went under the little bridge in front of my house to feed some fish to the ferrets that lived there. I made sure to give Angel his carrot of the morning. I watched from my cottage's roof while everyone else ate. They all seemed so happy, but I still couldn't see James anywhere. Where was he?

Now that everyone was fed for the morning, I went back inside my home. Maybe James was somewhere inside the whole time and was getting started on breakfast. But when I closed the front door, I still couldn't smell anything cooking. Or even hear anything cooking. When I looked into the kitchen, it looked like nopony had even been there.

I did not worry too much. Maybe he had just left for work early. I think he had to work at Sugarcube Corner today. "I guess I could just get some breakfast there instead." I spoke to myself while gathering up a few bits to pay for something there. What would I get? Those chocolate drops are always good. But so is the blueberry pound cake….. Oooh, so many choices!

Nothing interesting happened on my way into Ponyville. Well, at least I think nothing interesting happened. Does playing with a few raccoons on the way sound interesting? I heard that a writer needs to avoid writing about things that bore the reader. But I personally think playing with cute animals sounds interesting… Well, I guess I did stop to help a raccoon find a shiny discarded bottle he had misplaced in the field. Was that interesting?

Um… I think I will just continue. I did not say anything to anypony on my way. I'm shy like that… I only feel comfortable calling out to ponies I know well. That's why I live away from Ponyville near the Everfree Forest. But anyway, I made it to Sugarcube without any trouble and went inside. Mrs. Cake was minding the register and gave me a big smile. "Hello, Fluttershy! Can I get you anything, dear?"

She is always so sweet to her customers. I felt very relaxed around her almost like she is a loving aunt. "Um… I'm not sure yet, Mrs. Cake. I think I'll browse for a minute before deciding." I then looked at the counter that had a whole bunch of pastries on display. "This all looks so good, I can't decide quickly…"

"All right then. While you're deciding, I'll go check on the kitchen. I'll send Pinkie Pie out here to assist you in the meantime." Mrs. Cake replied before walking through the kitchen's twin swinging doors. Whenever I see those open, it reminds me of that one time we went to Appleloosa.

I saw so much on display. Chocolate drops, muffins, blueberry pound cakes, cupcakes, bundt cakes… Just thinking back to that moment is getting hungry right now… Oops... I spilled some cupcake crumbs on the paper. I'll brush those off before I continue… There, all clean. Now then, before I could decide, Pinkie Pie walked up behind the counter. At least I think she did. She called out to me before I could look up. "Howdy do, Fluttershy! Anything I can get you?"

I was a bit startled by that, but I managed to not show it. Pinkie Pie knows that I hate being scared by anything and really wouldn't be happy with herself if she knew she did something to make me even a little upset. "Oh! Um… Hi, Pinkie Pie. Ummm… I think I would like a muffin and chocolate drop today."

Pinkie Pie gave me her signature grin. "Oki doki loki! Just let me get them out for you!" She pulled out a green plastic tray and set it on the counter before ducking her head inside the glass display case. "Oh, and by the way… When you get home, could you please let James know he's running late?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I was so sure James had come to work at Sugarcube Corner today… But…he was never there at all. I felt my eyes open wide as my nerves went numb for just a second. "He's not here…?"

Pinkie Pie lifted her head up with the muffin and chocolate drop on her muzzle before setting them on the tray. "Nope! But I'm sure he only slept…in? Hey, are you OK, Fluttershy?"

I think she noticed my expression. I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding my worry. "Huh? Oh… Well… I guess I would be lying if I wasn't worried… I haven't seen him at all today." I replied, not really trying to hide my feelings at all.

As I expected, Pinkie Pie went a little…um…wild when I told her that. She jumped in the air and somehow stayed that way for about three seconds before coming back down to the floor. "Whaaaaaaat?! Not at all?! You think he was kidnapped?!"

"I don't think so. There wasn't any sign of a struggle in the bedroom. Although his side of the bed looked like he had never climbed out of it when he woke up." I explained, hoping that maybe Pinkie Pie could help.

"Really?! Phew… After what happened a couple of weeks ago, I thought Diamond Tiara had something to do with it. Guess not!" Pinkie Pie spoke with a really big relieved grin. "Don't worry about it, Fluttershy! Maybe he just had something important to do today and will be back later. I mean, you know he won't stay away from Ponyville for long. He LOVES it here!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Pinkie Pie is right. Even though James isn't someone who gets really vocal about anything, he really does love Ponyville with a silent passion I usually don't see very often. "I know… I shouldn't worry so easily. Maybe he had to go visit Zecora for something."

"There you go! Just give him a while! I'm sure you'll see him no later than this evening!" Pinkie Pie replied while giving me that massive grin she always has. I was feeling more confident already. James is surely just busy with something really important right now… But was it really important enough to miss work? "In any case, that'll be two bits please."

I remembered what I was even doing there in Sugarcube Corner and gave Pinkie Pie her bits. I probably shouldn't mention this, but she always gives me and our closest friends discounts. I didn't have anything else to do at the time, so I took a seat at the closest table and started eating. Um… I don't think eating is considered interesting since everyone does it around three times a day. I think I'll just skip ahead now.

I didn't eat for very long before I heard the door open again. Only this time, Rainbow Dash trotted in. "Hey, Fluttershy! Hey, Pinkie Pie! What's up?"

"Oh, I just decided to have breakfast away from home today since James wasn't around." I replied after pausing from my meal. She then walked over to the counter towards Pinkie Pie.

"He wasn't home this morning? Hey, wait… He's here right now, isn't he?" Rainbow Dash asked while looking at me before turning to look at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie raised her hooves and shrugged her shoulders, "Never showed up for work! But I'm not worried! He's probably just got something really important to do."

Rainbow didn't seem too worried either. "Oh, yeah. If he had something that was gonna keep him away all day, he would've left a note like last time. Right, Fluttershy?"

That reminded me. When he had to leave Ponyville for a couple of days, James did leave behind a message explaining why. If he did not leave a message, he was surely going to be back before the day was over. And since he didn't leave a note this time, he would surely be back soon.

"Anyway, pass me one of those chocolate drops, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash spoke while looking up from the display case in the counter.

"Sure thing! Now you just have to toss me a bit!" Pinkie replied before ducking under the counter and flinging one over the counter while Rainbow Dash did the same thing with a bit at the exact same time. They literally 'tossed' what the other asked for. The chocolate drop was caught in Rainbow Dash's mouth while the bit landed and balanced on the tip of Pinkie's nose. "Woo! Nice catch, Rainbow!"

"Hey, you made a better catch than me! That thing didn't even fall off of you muzzle!" Rainbow replied before chomping down her treat in one gulp.

I think I will stop here for now so I can enjoy my breakfast. I know James knows where he lives and that I love him, but… I just have a bad feeling about this. I hope James is all right…

Heya, readers! This is Rainbow Dash. You know me. Fastest thing alive, Sonic Rainboom achiever, and local weather patrol captain. I mean come on; I know you peeps have seen me fly by at some point! But I'm getting off topic now.

I found out today that James never showed up for work at Sugarcube Corner. He's… Oh, wait. I already explained who he is! I mean it's pretty hard to miss the only human in town. Tall guy? No hair on his body? Wears clothes? All over his body? Yeah, that's him. Anyway, I tried hitting up Fluttershy for some conversation since I had some time to kill after stopping by Sugarcube Corner for a bite. She had picked up a chocolate drop and a muffin.

"So, what's been up, Fluttershy? You and your sweetheart getting along pretty well at your place?" I asked while pulling up a stool.

Fluttershy gave me that really cute smile of hers before speaking. "Oh, things have been going really well. And it's only been three weeks since we first met!"

I smirked while I leaned forward on one elbow. "Yeah, I know. He really knows how to make you squirm. I always knew you were bigger than me down there."

Oh man, that look on her face. Went from yellow to red in three seconds flat. "Ra…Ra…Rainbow! You… You were watching?!"

I smirked when I gave a reply. "Hey, those Playmare magazines are pretty good, but sometimes a girl needs some live entertainment… Uh… Fluttershy?" Next thing I know, she's out-cold on the floor.

"Uh… Maybe I should just leave her alone…" I muttered to myself. I knew she was going to flip out when I told her that, but I didn't expect her to be floored by it! I quickly thought up a fix for the situation and propped her back up on the stool before resting her head on the table. I then opened up a nearby magazine and put it in front of her face to hide her unconscious expression. I think it was a copy of Equestria's Finest. I then scooted out the door as fast as I could. Hopefully nopony saw that…

Anyway, I didn't get far before I wondered about what Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy told me. Had nopony really seen James at all today? That's not like the guy. Maybe he went to see Zecora and got hung up by sometime at her place. It's the only explanation I could think of as to why absolutely nopony had seen him today. "Well, I've got some time to kill. May as well go check the place out." With a flap of my wings, I took to the air and headed west towards the Everfree Forest.

I don't need to explain how fast I got there, right? Seriously! Ten seconds flat, baby! You know who I am! Anyway, I had to fly directly through the forest instead of above or else I wouldn't be able to find Zecora's place since it's built into a tree. And this time I made sure to stay away from that freaky Poison Joke along the way. I've been called Rainbow Crash enough times in flight school. I don't need it happening again as captain of the weather patrol!

It didn't take long to find Zecora's place. Really hard to miss a house built right into a gnarly looking tree with jumbo-sized weird masks set around them. I landed and knocked on the door. I wouldn't be surprised if Zecora was 'cooking' James in another cauldron bath.

A few seconds later, the door opened to show the zebra witchdoctor. Well, I like to call her that. I think she's more of an herbalist though. "Ah, Rainbow Dash! Do come in. Take a seat and rest your shins."

Heh, that rhyming. "Sure thing, Zecora. And sorry for coming out here on such short notice. We've kinda got a problem in Ponyville."

The way her eyes opened wide showed she seemed to be assuming the worst. She turned to face me and asked, "Oh dear… Did little Apple Bloom find herself hurt? Or did the little dragon have another growth spurt?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. She's got a good memory. "Haha, nothing like that! Just a case of…missing in action. We haven't seen James all day. He didn't happen to come out here, did he?"

Zecora seemed kinda puzzled while she poured some herbs into the cauldron in the center of her house. "Hmmm… James, your human friend? How bizarre. I have not gotten a glimpse of him today so far."

I have to admit that was when I started to get worried. "Wait… Seriously? You haven't seen him at all today?"

"Why would I lie to you, Rainbow Dash? I have not seem him since into my cauldron he splashed." Zecora replied with an equally worried expression. Since her place is kind of out of the way, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that James hasn't visited Zecora since the day he came home from the Everfree Forest two weeks ago.

"Okay then… This is getting weird. Nopony in town has seen him today at all." I muttered, not really looking at anything in general.

"Have no fear, my friend. He shall return. He is unlikely to meet his end." Zecora spoke up before she placed a hoof on my shoulder. She really does look like she's wise beyond her years. Hay, she even one-upped Twilight on more than one occasion.

I nodded, knowing James must be pretty dang hearty if he survived two nights out in the Everfree Forest before. "Yeah… You're right. Don't where he is, but he's probably doing fine. He'll come home when the time is right. And I know he can't stay away from Ponyville for very long."

I shook Zecora's hoof before I started to make my way towards the door. "Well, I better get back to Ponyville and tell the girls you haven't seen him. Thanks for letting me drop by for a visit."

Zecora smiled and waved at me. "Anytime, Rainbow Dash. It was a pleasure. Do close the door behind you for good measure." Heh, she comes up with a rhyme for almost any occasion. Anyway, once I was outside, I took to the air and flew above the forest's canopy to find my way back to Ponyville.

I decided it would be best to let Fluttershy know first about James not ever going into the Everfree Forest. It'll at least give her some closure. And maybe even point us in the right direction if we have to go looking for him… Nah, who am I kidding? He'll be back! Right?

I nudged Sugarcube Corner's front door open, finding Fluttershy just starting to wake up. "Huh…? Uh…what happened? And…Photo Finish catches a photo flop? Why was I reading this?" She was looking right into the magazine I had left open in front of her.

"Oh yeah, that! Last I saw you, you were reading that. It must've been boring since it knocked you out like that." I replied, trying to not make her remember what we had talked about when she fainted. Especially since somepony might overhear.

"Huh? It did… Oh. This is all about those sports buffs… I'm not interested in this at all." Fluttershy replied while looking through the pages the magazine was opened to. She really seemed uninterested in whatever they were showing. But being the world-class athlete I am, I'm sure I would've been all over that article like Rarity over a bed made of diamonds.

"Yeah, I know you're not into that stuff… Anyway, I just went over to Zecora's place to check if James ever stopped by." I spoke up while stepping over to Fluttershy.

"You did?!" Her expression brightened up big time when I told her that. I was almost unable to tell her the truth. I wasn't sure of just how hard it would hit her if even Zecora hadn't gotten in touch with James.

"Yeah… I dropped by to check if he had stopped by. But she said she hasn't seen him today." I said honestly. I know Applejack wouldn't have hesitated to tell the truth, but I was seriously tempted to lie right there.

Fluttershy's expression instantly changed. She went from looking so happy and hopeful to looking just… Man, she was so disappointed by what I had just said. And that look of worry on her face was really eating at me. "Oh… I see… Well, I'm sure he'll be home by tonight."

I have to admit I was starting to feel kind of worried myself. It's not like James to up and disappear. Without leaving an explanation behind, that is. "Hey, I'm sure he's fine. Just give him a few hours and he'll be back before we know it."

That wimpy…I mean timid pegasus nodded with what looked like a tiny smile that looked like it wanted to frown. "I know. I'll be patient." She then looked down at the chocolate drop she hadn't finished yet. For some reason, she just looked at it for a while without saying anything. Maybe because James was the guy who gave the recipe to Sugarcube Corner in the first place. "I know he won't leave us. Or leave me."

Man, that was so sappy, it was cute. I couldn't help snickering. "That's the spirit. Anyway, I'm gonna look around town some more. Somepony's bound to have seen him at some point."

Fluttershy nodded with a bigger smile this time. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Please let me know if you find anything." I waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"OK, where to start?" I muttered. I guess I could check out Rarity's place first. Those two have been really tight since day one. Without a second thought, I bolted across Ponyville and made it to Carousel Boutique in record time. "Whoa. Five seconds flat."

I was kind of in a hurry, so I pushed the door open without knocking. "Hey, Rarity! You down here?!"

Turns out she wasn't even ten feet away from me when I walked in. She was putting that…ugh, not that thing again! It was that weird…dress thing I tried on once before a couple of years back. Pink and white with gold metal shoes and a…hat with wig curls along the… Oh, forget it. I can't describe it too well. It was that awful get-up she made me try on back when those Parasprites showed up! Anyway, she had just put it on a dress mannequin before turning to face me. "Oh, Rainbow Dash! What brings you out here today…oh, wait! You wanted to try this on again, didn't you?! I knew you couldn't stay away!"

Not on her life. I backed right out of the place until I was standing outside again. "Hay no! Keep that away!"

"Drat… I suppose it's back to the drawing board then." Rarity groaned while looking over her shoulder at that…that thing.

"Besides, I'm not here for a social call. I'm looking for somepony. Has James stopped by today?" I asked while coming a bit closer to the doorway. But if she tried to force that…abomination of a dress onto me, I was going to bolt.

Rarity looked at me with a confused expression. "James? Why, no. I have yet to see him today. But perhaps I'll stop by the café for lunch with him. I know he never misses that place on workdays."

I frowned as she spoke. It was really disappointing to hear that even she hadn't seen him today. If there is one pony I think is more likely to be caught in his company besides Fluttershy, it's Rarity. Those two bonded really fast when James first showed up. He even lived with her for the first few days. "Oh… OK then."

Rarity could definitely tell something wasn't right. And I guess I wasn't doing a good job of covering up my disappointment. "Rainbow, what's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

I let out a loud sigh. I knew she was definitely going to be pretty dang worried, knowing how she sometimes overreacts. "Well… Fluttershy said she hasn't seen him all day. I even went to Zecora's place to see if he had to go there first thing in the morning. But… Nopony's seen him today. I swear it almost feels like he just…disappeared into thin air."

Well, that prissy unicorn took that news better than I thought. "Really? Gone? That's preposterous. Unless… Did he leave a note behind like last time?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Uh… Fluttershy never mentioned anything like that. You'd think he'd leave one behind, right?"

Rarity then gave me a smile. "Then he must surely be planning on coming home sometime today. He would never up and leave us like that." She then raised her hoof while looking down at it. Clasped onto it was that silver opal-studded bracelet he had gotten her a few days after showing up in town. "He holds us too dearly in his heart to leave us now."

Yeah… He would never leave. I know we haven't known him for that long, but we've all really gotten close to him in the last few weeks. He'll be home today sometime. I know he will. "You're right. No way he would leave now. He's way too happy here to run off now."

Rarity patted me on the shoulder. "Exactly. I wager ten bits that you and I will see him tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm placing a stack of bits on that too!" I replied, grinning with confidence. I never lose at anything unless I let myself lose.

"Very well then! Ten bits a bet! I'll bring my coin purse tomorrow." Rarity spoke with a prissy smile. Heh, I was sure to win… Wait, didn't we both bet on the same thing? Meh, I'll still win. I always do.

Rarity then stood near the mannequin that held that stupid outfit again. "But now then, is there anything I can get you? Perhaps you would like to try on…"

I knew what was coming. "Nope! That's all! Gotta go!" I turned and bolted before she could say anything. I guess I can stop here. Probably going to be boring to read how I go from pony to pony hearing the same thing. Besides, it's a workday for me. Gotta clear up the skyline. And I'm pretty sure breaking up clouds sounds boring. I guess I could describe how fast I can do it, but come on! If you live in Ponyville, you've seen me do it plenty of times! So I'm taking a break from this. I just hope James does come home today. And where did he even go?

Well, that was certainly abrupt. Rainbow Dash rushed out of here before I could mention the Wonderbolts themed cape I had woven for her. Oh well, perhaps I will bundle it up for her birthday instead. But aside from that, what is all this business of my dear friend James vanishing into thin air? Surely it's just an exaggeration. And I should know since I tend to exaggerate things from time to time.

Now that I was all alone again, I sauntered over to my work desk and looked over the latest masterpiece I had dreamt up. And I mean that quite literally. This design came to me in a dream. I had scribbled down the form of a classical princess's garb. Certainly not of any use in modern society, but Nightmare Night is coming up next month and I intend to make up for not being able to attend last year. Hmmmm, perhaps dear James could be my knight! Oh, but I have never been skilled in forging armor… I will have to rethink his outfit's design.

Still… I cannot wonder what my dear friend is up to. Nopony has seen him today? Not even Fluttershy? How in the world could she have missed him? They sleep in the same bed! Well, perhaps he snuck away to prepare something special for her without anypony knowing. He certainly caught me by surprise when I woke up to find this delightful bracelet around my hoof.

Well, it is getting close to noon and I am starting to feel a bit peckish. James does tend to frequent the local café for lunch. I suppose I shall meet him there. Just let me get my 'out to lunch' sign ready and I will be on my way.

My trip through town was fairly routine. By which I mean many fine stallions complimenting on my luscious mane and tail, gazing into my gorgeous azure eyes, and marveling at my flawless white coat. Well, all right. I suppose they do not ogle me quite THAT often. But I know I turned a few heads as I cantered through the town square.

Much to my delight, I found that hardly any tables were taken at the café when I arrived. "Hmmm… James always seems to prefer…this table." I muttered to myself. James seems to be a type of fellow who seems to really stick to a routine. When he finds something he likes, he stays with it. And I truly concur with that. But not when it comes to one's attire, oh no! One must have some variety in their day-to-day activities! Good thing I outfitted him with quite a few colorful shirts recently to broaden his wardrobe.

I took a seat at the nearest empty table and glanced around. James has never missed a lunch date with me. And he certainly never misses lunch. Although he was still nowhere to be seen. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting." I muttered under my breath.

I looked through the menu while passing the time. The sandwiches always caught my eye and the pastas always sounded so savory. And the quiches sounded absolutely delightful. But just as I was becoming lost in the thoughts of such delightful cuisine, a voice spoke from my left. "Have you made your decision?"

That gentlemanly waiter had come over to my table and was gazing at me with that ever so refined expression. I was just about to voice my order when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that James was still nowhere to be seen. Where was he? "Um… If you don't mind, I would like to wait until a dear friend of mine arrives before I order." The waiter seemed to understand and departed to tend to another table. It may be rude to keep a lady waiting, but it is equally rude to carry on without your partner. And I was not about to throw the first stone.

I forget how much time passed before I looked up from my menu. There is only so many times I can read spaghetti and meatballs, grass pancakes, and soup du jour before I start seeing them dance across my vision whenever I close my eyes. And yet… There was still no sign of my friend. Where was he? The latest I have ever seen James arrive at the café for lunch is no later than 12:30.

"Howdy, Rarity. Waitin' fer somepony?" An instantly recognizable voice spoke from behind me. I immediately looked over my shoulder and found Applejack standing behind me. I doubt I need to explain who she is. She owns only the largest and most successful apple orchid on this side of Equestria. And I have forgotten how nightmarish it is to try to remember to include her accent when I write lines she has spoken.

"Ah, good afternoon, Applejack!" I retorted with my best smile. While I was certainly waiting for James, I could not turn away the company of another good friend.

"Whatcha doin'? Ya'll don't usually dine alone out here." The country bumpkin asked… Oh dear, I should not have written that! And I cannot erase it since I am writing in ink! I pray Applejack does not ever read this…

"Well, I was hoping to dine with James today. He always shows up here at around this time. Although I must admit he is later than he's ever been before." I explained, once again turning my head to survey my surroundings.

Applejack seemed to be rather puzzled as well. She glanced around for a moment, a most perplexed expression on her face. "Ya don't say? I was hopin' ta catch 'im here too."

"You were? Why?" I could not help asking. Applejack seeking out James is somewhat odd. They hardly have anything in common, now that I think about it.

"Why? Well, I always see 'im every mornin', but I never saw 'im today. I was hoping ta catch James here just ta say hi." She replied with a noticeably worried expression. And I cannot blame her. Rainbow Dash has not seen him, Fluttershy and I believe Pinkie Pie has not seen him, and now even Applejack has failed to see James today. The only friends of his left to ask were Twilight Sparkle and little Sweetie Belle and her friends. Surely one of them has seen him.

I looked down at my menu one more time. My lunch can wait. My mare's intuition is telling me something is not quite right here. "I'm not hungry anymore. If you want to have this table, you can help yourself." I stood up and stepped away.

"Huh? Why? Ya'll lose yer appetite, Rarity?" She asked, looking understandably puzzled.

"It's hard to feel hungry when you're worried. I'm going to go straight to Twilight and ask if she has seen James today. It is not like him to disappear like this." I retorted before starting to trot away. But before I got too far, I felt a hoof rest on my shoulder. When I turned my head to look, I found Applejack gazing at me with a most determined look.

"Ya'll ain't the only one who's feelin' a might bothered. I'm goin' with ya." Applejack spoke to me before giving me a reassuring smile.

I could not help smiling myself. While Applejack certainly is not the tidiest of ponies in Ponyville, she is certainly one of the most dependable friends I have. "Very well. Let us search for our friend's whereabouts together. Onward!"

The first place we stopped by was the library. Perhaps Twilight has seen James today. Or maybe Spike has seen him while out and about on his errands. I nudged the door open gently before calling out. "Oh, Twilight! Spike! Are you… Oh, you are home!" I did not need to call out at all. Twilight was looking through a bookcase right as I opened the door.

"Oh! Hello, Rarity! Hello, Applejack. What can I help you with?" Our brilliant unicorn friend asked while casually cantering over to us.

"Sorry fer showin' up on short notice, Twi. We've…uh…got kinda a predicament here. Have ya seen James today?" Applejack spoke first, holding out her hoof.

Much to my disappointment, Twilight seemed rather puzzled as she replied. "No, I haven't seen him today yet. Did something happen? Am I supposed to be expecting him?"

I let out a sigh. I was placing nearly all of my hope on Twilight having the answer to what I was seeking. She usually does. "Oh… I see."

Twilight was quick to notice my disappointment and asked with a look of true concern on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm sure you'll find him today."

"It's not that I have not seen him today, Twilight…" I retorted, my gaze turning towards Applejack.

"The problem is that NOPONY has seen 'im taday. And we're gettin' a might worried." Applejack explained further.

To my surprise, Twilight let out a giggle, "Oh, girls… You know he's not someone who would just up and leave without an explanation! If he did have to go somewhere, he would've at least left a note at home, wouldn't he?"

Well, I suppose that is true. The last time he had to leave for some time, he left a message behind detailing where he was going and why he had to go. He would surely be back sometime today if he did not leave one behind. "Ah, yes. He most certainly would have… Although I cannot help but be concerned."

Twilight gave both of us a comforting smile. "I know. Tell you what. If he's not back by tomorrow, we'll go over to Fluttershy's place and turn the whole house upside down to find the note he left behind. If it hasn't been found yet, it probably got carried away by one of her little animal friends."

"Well, that certainly is a possibility." I muttered with a slight giggle. Animals can certainly be cheeky little things.

"I guess we'll just be spinnin' our wheels if we just keep lookin'. Whatcha say we just wait things out, Rarity?" Applejack asked while glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

I took a moment to think things over. I was definitely worried about my dear friend, but they were right. All we could do was wait. It was too soon to raise the alarm. "Well… Okay then. He'll come back when he's good and ready. There's no way he would abandon Ponyville." I have to wonder… Did we repeat ourselves too often during this visit?

Twilight stepped forward with a smile. "That's right. You know he cares about us too much to leave. But while you're here, is there anything I can help you find?"

Applejack and I glanced at each other before I answered. "Well, in all honesty, we came here hoping you had seen James and nothing more. I have no need for any books right now."

My country bumpkin friend then… Oh dear, there I go again. Please forgive me if you ever read this, Applejack! Regardless, she nodded with a rather sheepish grin. "Uh… Same here, Twi. I wasn't lookin' fer anythin' in here… Actually, hang on. Ya got any manuals on wagons? Big Macintosh was lookin' ta make some adjustments on one."

Twilight smiled brightly before motioning for Applejack to approach a bookcase with her. "Oh, I know which one you want. A copy of 'Carpentry for Equestrian Handyponies' should suit Big Macintosh just fine."

I knew I was not going to be any help, so I turned to leave. However, Applejack called out to me a few seconds later. "Hold yer horses, Rarity! I'm comin'!" Applejack trotted right up to me with…. Wait, where was her book?

"Applejack, please tell me you did not make like Pinkie Pie and ate your book." I asked, while eyeing her stomach.

She gave me that smug smirk of hers. "Nah. Same place where I keep my bits!" She flung her head up, causing her hat to rise into the air along with a book that was concealed underneath. "Don't need bags when ya got a tiny bit of space under yer cap." The book then landed softly on her head before her hat landed down on her head.

Such an ingenious hiding spot. I'm certain even Apple Bloom has even taken advantage of that on occasions. "Well, there's no chance of that slipping out." I then turned to Twilight and asked, "Twilight? Now that I think about it, where is Spike?"

She rolled her eyes for whatever reason. "Oh, him? He's not here right now. He took Owlowiscious out on his errands today. Said something about 'needing a few extra quills on hand' or something like that." That brilliant unicorn mare then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it can't be helped. We're down to our last quill and Quills and Sofas hasn't restocked their stock of quills yet. Still have plenty of sofas though."

We all could not help but laugh at that little remark. I am truly amazed that little shop has stayed in business when they seem to sell more quills than sofas. "Well, it was certainly fun meeting up with you, Twilight. But I really need to get back to work. I will have to grab a sandwich to go at the café… I can't believe I missed lunch over this mess!"

Twilight nodded with a comforting smile. "Don't worry too much about James, Rarity. Wouldn't want you to start getting gray hairs."

Gray… GRAY?! NO! Gray does not mix well with my gorgeous indigo coif! "Eek! Then don't tease me about that! You know how stressed I get when I imagine such beauty being ruined!"

Applejack draped her legs across my back and pulled me towards the door just as I was about to shriek again. "We'll talk ta ya later, Twi. And thanks fer the book."

I was dragged outside before Twilight could even utter a response. "Easy there, Rarity. Yer hair ain't gonna turn gray. Besides, even if it did, couldn't ya just dye it ta match the rest?"

Dye? That thought had never occurred to me. "Dye it indigo? I suppose that could work… But what is the point is hiding natural beauty behind false colors?! True beauty comes from within and is accentuated by one's outer appearance!"

For whatever reason, Applejack gave me a rather annoyed scowl. "This comin' from somepony who wears false la… Mmph?!"

I rushed to stuff my hoof into her mouth. It would be utter scandal if word got out about that… Oh dear… I just wrote it down for anypony to see! I must make certain nopony sees this journal. Nopony!

"Applejack, you know to not tell anypony about that." I whispered in as menacing a tone as I could muster.

My intimidation seemed to work. She nodded and took a step backward. "Uh… All righty, Rarity. I won't mention that again."

I grinned in triumph, knowing my secret was safe. And will remain safe as long as this journal remains unseen. "Thank you kindly, Applejack! But now I need to hurry home. Sapphire Shores herself has commissioned me for a glittering golden suit adorned with the purest sapphires and I aim to please!"

Applejack seemed to be waiting for some sort of signal while I looked at her. I suppose she was slightly apprehensive from how suddenly I had thrust my hoof into her mouth to stop her from speaking. "Um… You may speak now." I spoke after feeling she was waiting too long.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna head back over to my apple stall at market. Big Macintosh is probably hankerin' fer a lunch break by now." Applejack finally replied, looking somewhat relieved in the process.

"Oh, that reminds me that I have not enjoyed lunch yet today. Well, I had best fix that, shouldn't I?" I asked, adjusting my gorgeous mane before turning my gaze in the general direction of the café. Hopefully they were not too busy to turn down an order for take-out at the time.

"Same here. I'm gonna get goin'. See ya 'round, Rarity." Applejack spoke with a wave of her hoof before beginning to walk away.

Just before I could do the same, a thought suddenly occurred to me. I rushed over to Applejack before she could get too far. "Applejack! One moment, please!"

My farm friend paused and turned to face me. "Huh? What's up, Rarity?"

I then asked, "When little Apple Bloom returns home from school… Or even better, if you see her with the other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, could you please ask them if they have seen James? Seeing as how he is a member as well, they more than likely have some idea of where he might be."

Applejack held her hoof to the underside of her chin, clearly deeply contemplating my request. "Well, it won't be proper if we barge right inta the schoolhouse ta ask when they're in the middle of class… But askin' 'em when they get outta school fer the day sounds like a mighty fine idea!" She then beamed at me with a very elated smile. "I'll grab whatever info I can from them and pass it yer way. Just don't worry too much just yet."

I nodded with great gratitude. Those three fillies are certainly on good terms with James, especially that rowdy Scootaloo. Although I wonder… I have never once met her parents. Why is that? Oh wait, completely off topic. That is a mystery for another day.

"Many thanks, Applejack. Now, no more delays. Time to get some tasty hors d'oeuvres." I spoke with a smile before rushing off. My stomach was demanding satisfaction as much as my fashion sense demands perfection and I was not about to deny it any longer.

Nothing of any importance occurred on my way back home. Unless you count standing outside a café while waiting for your order to be brought out to you a fun experience. Once I was back inside, I promptly unwrapped my FLT sandwich and took a bite. FLT stands for 'flower lettuce tomato', in case you were wondering. I was quite famished by then, so that first bite was simply heavenly.

I took the time to look over the designs while enjoying my lunch. Sapphire always preferred sleek flexible outfits without any dazzling frills. Always said it was to let the movement of her body draw the attention of her audience instead of the movements of her attire. And I certainly see the logic in that.

"Now then… Perhaps I should arrange a pattern with the gemstones?" I mused to myself as I slid my hoof over the design. However, my inspiration was interrupted when I laid eyes on the lovely bracelet around my ankle.

"Oh dear… I shouldn't let myself be distracted, yet…" I could not take my eyes off of it. The ….elegant silver shimmering with the translucent opals… James chose well. That man is willing to please his friends any way he can. And now I miss him all the more.

I believe I shall stop writing here. I need to focus on this current commission. James, please be well. And do come home soon. I'm hoping to enjoy a spot of tea with you sometime.

Howdy there, folks. This is Applejack speaking… I mean writing. I normally don't keep journals, but something weird's been happening today. One of my good pals has seemingly just up and disappeared into thin air. I always see James in the morning, or at least almost always. If you've been living in Ponyville for the last few weeks, you've probably seen a tall human guy walking around town sometimes. That's James.

I wasn't too worried when I never saw him this morning, but I started to get a might worried when I found out that none of my closest friends had seen him either. Or at least those I've seen so far today. I just got back home at Sweet Apple Acres after meeting up with Rarity and Twilight today. I guess it's too soon to start raising a ruckus over James not being seen today, but I reckon it wouldn't hurt to ask Apple Bloom and her friends if they've spotted him. You all probably know them as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Well, James is a member too since he doesn't have a cutie mark. Or at least he didn't. Turns out the guy somehow got one a couple of weeks back while he was hiding out in the Everfree Forest. Long complicated story there and I don't want to bore you with the details, so moving on.

Anyway, I went right back to work as soon as I got home to Sweet Apple Acres. Still had plenty of apples to harvest, what with it being late summer by now, so I set out some bushels at the first apple tree I saw that still had specks of red mixed in with those leafy green branches and gave the tree a buck. Like clockwork, every last apple fell right into the bushels without one missing. For the record, that's a little trick passed down by the Apple family for generations. Just don't ask me how, because that little information will cost you a pretty bit.

I reckon it's not exactly interesting to read about how farm work is done, seeing how repetitive it can be. I'll just skip ahead a bit. After a few hours of hauling apples and taking a few breaks, I heard a little sound on the wind coming from the path coming into the farm. It's something you pick up when your little sister likes to have friends over. By which I mean it sounded like Apple Bloom was just about home and bringing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo along for the ride.

I wanted to finish my current trip to the barn, so I hurried on in and dropped off the load of apples I had harvested. Sure enough, Apple Bloom came right up the path while chatting to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. I think they were discussing costumes for Nightmare Night coming up in several. But for whatever reason, they stopped talking when they noticed me come out of the barn. What kind of costumes were they thinking up?

"Oh! Uh… Howdy, Applejack! Whatcha doin'?" Apple Bloom asked while looking all nervous. I could tell right away she was up to something, but it couldn't be anything too bad, right?

I decided to not ask about what they had been discussing and just let the thought go. "Howdy, girls. I was just harvestin' a few more apples before things got too late in the day. Ya'll headin' on over to yer clubhouse?"

Sweetie Belle spoke up before Apple Bloom could. That unicorn cutie raised her hoof with a big smile. "Yeah! We were gonna do our homework today over there, and then work on coming up with new ideas on how to get our cutie marks."

Those girls… I couldn't help chuckling. Anypony who knows those three already know what they're really good at, but they're just plain oblivious to their own talents for some reason or another. Oh well, they'll figure it out someday. I mean, they've got to figure it out if their skills are as obvious as the pink bow on Apple Bloom's head. "Well, you girls have fun over there. And James is gonna show up ta help ya'll with that, right?"

I'll admit I was really getting my hopes up that at least one of them had bumped into James at some point today. But Scootaloo replied while shaking her head. "Nope, sorry. We haven't seen him today… Or did we?" She then looked at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. "Did any of you see him today? Because I didn't."

Apple Bloom shrugged her shoulders. "Uh uh, can't say I have. What about you, Sweetie Belle?"

I was holding my breath when Sweetie Belle started to talk. "Um… No, sorry. I haven't seen him at all today."

Well… I was a might disappointed by that. But I couldn't let myself show it. Wouldn't want to worry the kids. "All right then… Ya'll want me ta send 'im yer way next time I spot 'im today?"

Scootaloo grinned about as brightly as a pig with fresh slop. "Yes, please! Let my big brother know we'd like his help today."

Man… If James really has disappeared, it will really hit poor Scootaloo hard if she finds out. I did my best to not show that I was feeling worried by then and showed my best smile. "Will do. Now, you girls go and get yer assignments done. Don't wanna head inta class tomorrow without getting' 'em done, right?"

Apple Bloom glanced around at her friends, who all nodded with big smiles. "Yeah, we gotta get that stuff done first. Let's go, girls! Can't go crusadin' 'til we get our homework done."

As they trotted off, I heard Sweetie Belle speak up. "Hey, I was just thinking… Do you think there's a cutie mark for being really good at doing homework?"

Scootaloo replied with a pretty sarcastic sounding laugh. "Are you kidding?! If there was, we would've gotten them years ago!" I have to admit I got a good laugh out of that one.

Once the fillies were out of sight, I dropped my smile. "Well, shucks… Even Scoot hasn't seen 'im today?" I know it was a bit too early to really start letting myself get worried, but… Something just wasn't right. Somewhere in my gut, I knew something wasn't adding up. "Hit a dead end… Better report back ta Rarity like I promised."

I had done enough applebucking for the day, so I decided to head back into town to let Rarity know I hadn't found any leads. Nothing special happened on my way to Carousel Boo… I mean Bow…. Uh… Bou… I mean Rarity's place! Fancy pants ponies and their fancy words…

I gave the front door a knock when I got to… OK, I can do this… Carousel Bou… Boutique? Yeah, that's it! Carousel Boutique! I knocked on the door to let Rarity know I was coming in. Right as I opened the door, I heard that jingly bell ring above me. "Howdy, Rarity. Ya home?"

Rarity was standing in front of a crate just packed to the brim with sapphires. Every few seconds, one would float up and attach to one sleek looking suit being worn on one of Rarity's mannequins. From what I was seeing, she was dotting the whole thing with smaller sapphires while using the big ones to make lines that went over the legs that connected across the chest and back. Land sakes, if only there was a way to make that stuff glow when being worn!

"Hm? Oh, hello! Did you have any success in learning anything from our sisters, Applejack?" Rarity asked right away while taking a break from her work. Heh, that suit will really make Sapphire Shores live up to her name next concert.

I tried to smile, I really did. But I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her. "Rarity… I'm sorry. Even the fillies haven't seen 'im taday."

Rarity let out a sigh. "Drat… Well, I suppose all we can do is wait for him to come home tonight."

Yeah, she had a point there. "Huh… Yeah, I guess yer right. One day without 'im won't kill us. I'm just gonna just wait it out from this point."

"There, that's better! Let's give him a bit more time." Rarity replied with a grin before going right back to work with putting those sapphires on that suit in front of her. "I can just imagine it. He's going to slip in during the night, lie down next to Fluttershy in bed while she sleeps and wake her with a kiss. Such a romantic, that man…"

"Heheh… I can see 'im doin' that. Maybe he'll even propose ta 'er tonight." I couldn't help joking with Rarity right there.

"Oh, I doubt he's going to go that far so quickly. Granted, they have bonded quite fast over the last few weeks, but going from lovers to husband and wife in under a month is unheard of! Even Fluttershy would not be that hasty." Rarity replied while looking over her shoulder at me. She seemed kind of…um…well, her expression seemed kind of neutral. But she then grinned at me. "But if he did propose, I would be thrilled to weave their attire for the wedding."

Yep, that's just like Rarity. All about romance and good looks. She did design Princess Cadence's dress for her wedding. Doesn't surprise me that she would be itching to make another. "Well, that's all fine and dandy. Anyway, I better get goin'. I wanna check on Fluttershy before I head home, all right?"

Rarity nodded while glancing back and forth from her pile of sapphires… OK, I'm sorry, but that was just one snazzy suit. I'm not going to be able to get that white and blue out of my head for the rest of the day. "Very well. Do give my best to Fluttershy when you see her. Now, where does this one go…" She went right from focusing on me to going back to focusing on her suit in just a few seconds. I didn't say anything and slipped outside without her even noticing.

Well, I reckon now's a good time to stop. I don't have much else planned out and should probably check up on Fluttershy. Thanks for reading, everypony. I don't write journals often, so I hope I didn't bore you. See you all around.

Hello again. This is Fluttershy writing. Um… I know I already wrote a journal today, but I think I should add to it. If that's OK, I mean… You don't have to read if you don't want to.

I stayed around in Sugarcube Corner for a while after I finished breakfast. I just wanted somepony to be with at the time. I felt so lonely with worry without seeing my boyfriend this morning, so I had to beat it back any way I could. And Pinkie Pie was more than happy to keep me happy.

"So, my dog had spilled cherry all over himself. I mean, really! Cherry juice! Do you have any idea how bad that stuff stains?!" Pinkie Pie shouted from a makeshift stage she had set up in her loft above the storefront. She insisted on doing some standup for me. And it was working pretty well.

"What did you do to get the stains out?" I asked, wondering where this joke was going.

Pinkie Pie gave a big grin while she spoke her reply. "Oh, that's easy! I just used some spot remover. NOW I CAN'T FIND HIM!" That was a good joke. I really laughed at that… But wait! Whatever happened to poor Spot? Is there really an invisible dog running around Ponyville?

"Oh, right! Then there was that time with Fancy Pants in Canterlot! Such a cool guy, with really fancy clothes! But you know what was really weird about him?" Pinkie Pie went on.

I took a moment to think the punch line over. But before I could reply, a voice called out from the stairwell behind me. "Lemme guess. No pants!"

Pinkie Pie pointed and shouted, "YES!" Then suddenly I saw her beat out a rim roll on some drums and cymbals… But…how was she up on stage and over at the drums at the same time? I couldn't look in both directions at once, so I don't think I will ever know.

I turned to see who had spoken the punch line and saw Applejack walking towards us. "And the funny thing is it's true! Fancy Pants sure is a fancy fella, but he ain't much fer pants. Anyway, what're ya girls up too?"

Pinkie Pie spoke before I could. "Fluttershy was feeling sad and lonely, so I'm perking her up with some jokes! Like this one!" She then held her microphone to her mouth and asked, "Hey, do you know why Big Macintosh is called 'Big' Macintosh?"

Applejack didn't seem entirely comfortable with Pinkie Pie talking about her big brother. "Uh… Pinkie? What did ya'll hear about my brother?"

The comedian on stage replied, "Don't worry, this is a good one! And the answer isn't because he's a big pony. I mean he's not THAT much bigger than us. But I was lucky enough to find out from a mare he was dating!"

I looked at Applejack, who seemed a bit nervous. Did she know where the joke was going? "Anyway, everypony in town knows Big Macintosh is a bit on the quiet and shy side, so it was a big surprise to me to see him dating somepony! Well, the lucky mare came into Sugarcube Corner the day after I saw them together. I said hello and asked her how Big Macintosh was to her the previous night."

Since Pinkie Pie paused for a moment, I tried speaking up. "And…what did she say he was?"

Pinkie giggled before replying. "Well, her expression became like this…" Her face looked like she was completely love struck or smitten with somepony and she even started to sway a bit. "And all she said was… Biiiig."

I fell onto my side laughing. That was…wow. I did not see that coming. But Applejack seemed kind of bothered by the punch line. She looked really annoyed, but was also blushing. "Uh… Wow, Pinkie. I didn't know ya'll could do jokes like that. Just don't go 'round town tellin' that ta anypony. Big Macintosh is a might sensitive."

Pinkie Pie laughed loudly while I tried to calm down. "Oh, don't worry! That joke is safely locked away in my vault in a kryptonite case hidden on the dark side of Mars!"

Kryptonite… Mars…? "Uh…where?" I asked. Even though I know Pinkie Pie is extremely random sometimes, that was…really out there.

"Exactly!" She replied, almost as if she knew exactly what I was about to ask. "Anyway, what's up, Applejack? You need any apple turnovers?"

Applejack chuckled while she replied. "Nah, I reckon Granny Smith is already whippin' up a batch of 'em at home right now. Pretty sure I smelled 'em when I left. I'm just here ta check on Fluttershy."

I think I knew why she was checking on me. "I'm all right, Applejack. I mean…I'm still worried, but I'm sure he has a good reason to be away right now."

"Heheh, yeah. Rarity was goin' on 'bout how he just might sneak in tonight and surprise you in bed." Applejack was giving me a sly smirk when she said that. And…oh dear, my wings sprang open when I thought about it.

"She said that? Oh…my… That sounds so…romantic…." I felt so hot as I said those words. I must have been blushing.

"Ooh, whatcha thinking about, Fluttershy?! You planning something special for your sweetie pie?" I heard Pinkie Pie jeering from behind me.

"Ain't that the name of one of yer cousins?" Applejack asked before I could faint. I mean, I really was feeling lightheaded at that moment. And hot… Did I mention I was feeling really lightheaded?

"Oh, yeah! My second cousin! Silly me!" Pinkie giggled right into her microphone, broadcasting her giggling throughout the room.

Still… I could not stop thinking about my boyfriend. Sneaking in during the middle of the night and coming to me as I lie in bed… I'm just feeling giddy with excitement. It's definitely something he would do. "Um… I'm sorry, Pinkie. I really should be getting home now. I want to make sure I'm there when James comes home."

Applejack gave me her biggest smile. "Well, don't let us stop ya! Get goin', girl!"

Pinkie Pie then spoke up too. "You just bring your sweetheart back to Ponyville when he shows up! I'll have some cupcakes waiting!"

I nodded while smiling. I was feeling much more confident already. I said goodbye to my friends and hurried down the stairs and out the door. To save time, I decided to fly the rest of the way to my house. I normally prefer walking, but I was feeling so…um….pumped up that I just wanted to get home as fast as possible. And flying is faster than running.

I got home in record time. I saw a buch of cute little bunnies hopping around in the fields near my home and some songbirds singing in the trees. It always feels so good to come home to that. But there was still no sign of my boyfriend. But that was OK. I knew he would be coming home soon.

Um… I would like to write about all the rest of the things that happened while I was home, but I don't think anypony would be interested in reading about that. But at the end of the day, I watched from my roof as the sun went down. That lovely shade of pink and orange in the sky… I felt so at peace, but so very lonely too. James and I watched the sun go down a few times and it always felt so right watching that with somepony you love.

I have made up my mind. I will not go to sleep until James comes home tonight. It's almost 9 PM right now, so I'll go ahead and take a shower now.

All right, I just finished… 9:30 PM. Still no sign of him. I think I will brew some tea to help pass the time.

That was some good tea. I saved some in the pot for James. I know he loves honey in his. It is 10:30 PM now. He should be here anytime.

Midnight… Still no sign of him, but I won't sleep. Not until he's by my side again.

Goooooooood morning, Ponyville! This is Pinkie Pie writing to you today! Things have been getting a little weird today, so I'm keeping a journal until things go back to normal. Or at least normal for a place with me in it!

I started out my day just like any other. That is to say, me getting dressed in my workout clothes! Yeah, ponies wear clothes sometimes! But I had to take them off right after putting them on when I noticed I didn't have any babies to make laugh. I just can't start my day until I make somepony laugh, or at least smile. But that was when I had an idea!

"Ooh, I bet Fluttershy could use a smile! And James too! Since he probably got home last night, I bet he could use a 'welcome home smile' to start his day!" I spoke to myself. But then that little voice in my head that keeps trying to talk me out of eating salads instead of candy spoke up. "Duuuuh! Now go give them some giggles!"

I fixed up my mane and made sure to feed Gummy before I left. Sugarcube Corner hadn't opened yet, so I didn't have to worry about being late to work. I also know that James works at the spa today, so I had to hurry to catch him before he left. I trotted through town, saying hello to Derpy as I walked by. And Rose. And Zecora. And Cranky Doodle. And Matilda. And Deadpool! He's my most special friend! Oh, just don't ask me where he comes from. I only see him once in a very long time and it's never for very long. That, and nopony believes me when I talk about him.

Anyway, I had to rest my hoof after waving to so many friends before long. I trotted right across the meadow that leads to Fluttershy's place. Things were kinda quiet when I started to get close. The birds were hardly tweeting and things seemed kinda…sad. I don't know how that works! How does a place FEEL sad?

I saw Fluttershy with her back turned to me across the little bridge that crosses the stream in front of her cottage. She seemed a little unsteady with how she was swaying just a little. I trotted right up behind her and gave her my biggest grin. "Gooooood morning, Fluttershy!"

For some reason, Fluttershy didn't turn around. But she did quietly reply. "Oh… Good morning, Pinkie Pie."

She sounded pretty bad. I thought she was sick at first. "Hey, are you OK? You don't sound too good. And where's James?"

"James… I… I promised myself I wouldn't go to sleep until he was by my side again." She muttered softly.

"Uh huh… Then what's wrong?" I asked, becoming really concerned the longer she talked. Hey, I just wrote that in a more professional style! Cool!

Fluttershy started to turn to face me when I spoke. Those eyes… I jumped back. She looked…awful. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot with bags under them. It was like she had not slept. "He never came home…"

Never came home… Oh no… "He never showed up…? At all? Oh no no no no no, this isn't good…"

"I don't know what to do… He should've been home yesterday… He never left a note saying why he would be gone for a day…" Fluttershy muttered with her head bowed. She looked so exhausted.

"Well… If he's been gone this long… Then he must've left a note around here explaining why!" I replied with a big smile. I had to do everything I could to keep Fluttershy's spirits up. And mine. I was worried too, but there must be a reason why he's still gone. "Let's go round up the girls! We'll have an easier time finding his message if we're all looking at the same time!"

"Uh huh… Let's go…" Fluttershy replied weakly. I could tell she was trying her best to smile, but she was really not in good shape.

"I'm pretty sure Granny Smith has a little pink-me-up that'll get you through the day. Let's go find Applejack first!" I spoke before pointing south. Granny Smith has all kinds of old recipes that are amazingly powerful. And without using caffeine!

Fluttershy kept wandering off to the sides with how tired she was, so I had to keep pushing her back and forth to keep her on the right path. It didn't take too long to reach Sweet Apple Acres. And lucky for us, Applejack was already outside the barn. "Morning, Applejack!"

Our stubborn farm friend turned to look in my direction before giving me a big grin. "Huh? Oh, howdy! What brings ya'll… Whoa, Fluttershy?! What's wrong with ya?" I guess it didn't take her long to notice Fluttershy's extremely sleepy face.

"Huh…? My face…? Oh, that…" Fluttershy spoke before letting out a really long yawn. "It was…zzzz…"

Uh…. Wow. That's the first time I ever saw somepony fall asleep while standing. Applejack spoke up while Fluttershy stood before us with her head bowed in sleep. "Uh… Ya think we oughta wake 'er up?"

Before I could reply, I felt my tail twitching like mad behind me. "Ooh, my Pinkie Sense is tingling! I think…somepony's about to do it for us!"

Right when I said that, a big splash of water crashed onto Fluttershy's head. She woke up with a shriek, looking around while shivering. "Huh?! What?! Did I…fall asleep?"

Applejack looked up and smiled while waving. "Much obliged, Derpy! She needed that!"

I looked up to see who Applejack was talking to and saw Derpy Hooves hovering above us with a bucket hanging from her mouth. "Don't mention it!" She replied before flying off in Ponyville's direction.

"All righty then, Fluttershy. We gotta get ya wide awake if yer gonna get through the day. And I've got just the thing. Right this way, pardner." Applejack motioned for us to follow her. Fluttershy seemed wide awake after that, but she was already starting to look really drowsy again.

"Uh… You think we should….ugh…tell her about why we're here?" Fluttershy asked while trying to walk straight.

I gave her my most reassuring smile. "Let's wait until you're really perked up."

Applejack took us into the kitchen of her house. The air was warm from the stove being on and…was that the smell of peppers in the air? There was already a pot on the stove and there was a really REALLY spicy odor coming from it. "Granny Smith was havin' a hard time gettin' herself goin' this mornin', so I whipped up her lil' homebrewed pick-me-up to really get 'er peepers workin'. We still got enough 'ere fer another servin', just let me warm it up first."

I watched as Applejack got the bellows on the floor working to get the fire in the stove hotter. I wonder what she put in that stuff… Oh well. We didn't have to wait long. Applejack soon took a ladle and poured some of the brew into a cup for Fluttershy. "All yers, Fluttershy. Don't just sip from it though. Chug it."

Fluttershy wobbled over to the counter and looked down at the cup. "Um… Are you sure this is safe to drink? It smells…awful."

I couldn't help giggling. "Yeah! I can smell it from here, and that smells like something only a dragon would drink!"

Applejack rolled her eyes with a pretty funny looking smile. "Well, it is my first time brewin' it. But it really got Granny Smith movin', so I'm guessin' I got it right. Go on and take it!"

Fluttershy looked down at the cup before gulping hard. "Well…here I go." She held the cup between her hooves and took a deep breath. She tilted her head back and gulped the whole thing down. I was about to ask how it tasted, but Fluttershy then showed the craziest expression I had ever seen on her face while her mane and tail stuck straight up and went all Mohawk-like!

"AAAAGH! IT BURNS!" Fluttershy shrieked while rolling around on the floor with her face as red as a tomato. I honestly did not want to laugh at her…but I couldn't help it! I was howling!

"Hmmm….. Was that two teaspoons of habanero pepper or two whole buckets of habanero peppers I was supposed ta use?" Applejack muttered out loud while holding a hoof to her chin.

Fluttershy then asked, "Habanero?! Who drinks… Wait… I feel…better?" The red in her face was gone and her hair was back to normal. And to top it off, her eyes looked normal too! "Wow… I feel really rested now! It actually worked!"

"Granny Smith wouldn't add anythin' to her old remedy book if it didn't work right. But in any case, what happened? Ya'll ain't somepony who's known fer havin' insomnia, Fluttershy. Somethin' on yer mind?" Applejack replied after placing the empty cup in the kitchen sink.

"Oh… That. Well… I promised myself that I wouldn't sleep until James came home last night…" Fluttershy muttered, instantly looking depressed.

Applejack turned and looked at Fluttershy with a look of really strong concern and even a bit of shock. "Last night? Don't tell me he…"

Fluttershy let out a loud sigh before she spoke. "No… He never came home…"

"He… Really? Never? Land sakes, this just don't bode well…" Applejack muttered while looking away.

I decided to speak up at that point. "No, it's kinda creepy! That's why we need to round up our friends to turn Fluttershy's house upside-down to find any evidence on what might've happened to him!" I then reached into my Pinkie Space and pulled out my trusty detective hat and bubble pipe! "It's time for another cold case investigation by Private Eye Pinkie Pie!"

I turned and started to make my way towards the door when I noticed Fluttershy and Applejack weren't following me. "Hey, come on! We've got a mystery to solve!"

"Um… Pinkie Pie…?" Fluttershy muttered with a look that looked like… Well… It kind of looked like this. u_u

"We ain't goin' anywhere 'til ya take off that hat." Applejack added with an identical expression.

"Huh?! Why?! This is the perfect look for an expert detective who's trying to solve a mystery!" I replied. I just don't get why they didn't want me wearing it!

"Pinkie… Do you remember the last time you put that on?" Fluttershy asked without changing that really funny look on her face.

"Why? The last time I wore this was when we were on the… Oooooh…" That's right. The last time was when we were taking the train to Canterlot for the National Dessert Competition. And… Wow, I really made myself look like a total loony. Don't want that to happen again! "I see what you mean. I'll just…uh…put these away now." I then stashed my hat and pipe back into my Pinkie Space. Oh… And before you ask what Pinkie Space is… Well, I'll just write it out for you. $! ^%%&^*&%**(^*% $#% That's Pinkie Space! Oh wait… I'm the only pony who can read that. Sorry! I guess I can't translate it enough for other ponies!

"That's better. Now, let's mosey. We should go get Twilight next." Applejack spoke up while we followed her out the door. "Big Macintosh! Mind the farm fer a lil' while! I've got a bit of an emergency on my hooves!"

I heard Big Macintosh call from upstairs somewhere. "Eyup!" He never talks much and I have no idea why!

Fluttershy asked while we left the farm, "Do you think there's a shortcut we can take?"

I replied while reaching to my left, "Of course there is, silly filly! Let's just jump to the next frame!" I then started pulling frame after frame looking for the right place. "OK, there's the town square… Sugarcube Corner… Whoa, an unfinished storyboard! Rarity's house… The library… Oh, wait! Go back! Library! There we go!" I made sure we were in the right place before letting go of the frame. "Here we are! Twilight's… Um… Are you OK?"

Applejack and Fluttershy looked really weirded out by something. "Pinkie, just how in the hay do ya do that?!" Applejack yelled while her eyes seemed to be rolling around in her head.

"Oh, that's easy! All you have to do is…" Um… I would explain more… But seeing as how Fluttershy and Applejack looked like they had just suffered seizures by the time I finished explaining, I think it would be a bad idea to force onto you readers too.

"Uuuugh… Pink….fluffy unicorns…" Fluttershy muttered while looking completely unresponsive. I honestly felt sorry for her, but I knew she would be OK in a minute.

"Dancin'…on…rainbows…" Applejack added with her head resting in her upside-down hat.

I heard the sound of hooves clopping coming up from behind me before a familiar voice spoke up. "Whoa, what happened to these two? Did you try to explain something weird to them again?"

I turned to face who was talking and found Rainbow Dash standing next to me. "Oh, I was just explaining how I jump between panels! All you do is…" Oops. I did it again. Rainbow Dash fell on the ground in a minute while foaming at the mouth.

"Stay…away from Fluttershy's….shed…" She muttered weirdly. And since when does Fluttershy have a shed? Rainbow Dash must get some really weird dreams sometimes. Maybe she needs to lay off the cider.

I went back to Sugarcube Corner while waiting for my friends to wake up and grabbed a cupcake. But when I came back, they STILL were sprawled out on the ground! So I went ahead and ordered a pizza. And I made sure to get one that's big enough for all of my friends!

"Uh huh. An extra large veggie pizza for carryout!" I spoke to the clerk at the counter after jumping to another panel that led to the local Pizza Pony Express. Then I hopped back over to my friends. Fortunately, they were starting to come to their senses by the time I got back. "Ooh, you're awake! Is everypony all right?"

Applejack spoke up first while adjusting the hat on her head. "Yeah, I'm good. Only now I'm gonna have that dang song stuck in my head fer the rest of the day."

Fluttershy stood up next and asked, "Um… Does it go something like…pink fluffmmph?!"

"I don't wanna hear it, Fluttershy! Just don't bring it up again!" Applejack interrupted her by stuffing her hoof into Fluttershy's mouth. Fluttershy didn't seem to mind though and just gave a nod.

Rainbow Dash let out a groan as she rubbed her head. "Ugh, you girls aren't the only ones with a song stuck in your head. And why does my skull hurt so much?!"

I giggled nervously, feeling pretty bad that trying to explain how I manipulate panels caused them to…well…experience whatever they were going through. "Sorry…! I guess that stuff is hard to explain… But hey! I think I can try dumbing it down for…"

"NO!" All three of my friends shouted at me with really annoyed looks. I just grinned sheepishly without a word, hoping they weren't too mad from what happened.

"Anyway, what's going on? You girls paying a visit to the library for something special?" Rainbow Dash asked while glancing back and forth at us.

Applejack spoke up first. "Well, we were all lookin' fer ya too, Rainbow. Good thing ya found us."

I then tried to explain things. "Yeah, but we need Twilight and Rarity too! We've got trouble, Rainbow! BIG trouble!"

I think Rainbow wasn't taking me very seriously since all she did at first was laugh. "What? Do you need to gather up some instruments to lure away a swarm of Parasprites again?"

Fluttershy replied with a really worried expression. "No… It's that… James never came home last night."

Rainbow Dash instantly lost that swagger of hers when she heard that. "Wait… You're serious? No sign of him today?"

Applejack spoke up instead of Fluttershy. "She stayed up all night waitin' fer 'im, Rainbow. From dusk 'til dawn. And he never showed up. Right, Fluttershy?" The poor pegasus only nodded. I really wanted to give Fluttershy a big hug to make her feel better, but I could tell now wasn't a good time.

"Well, it's a good thing you've got the fastest pegasus in the whole wide world with ya! I'll find him in no time! Uh… Once we have an idea where to look, that is." Rainbow replied with her usual enthusiasm. Although I think I could see a tiny bit of worry in her eyes.

Fluttershy then spoke up really softly. "Um… It would be better if we all looked for him. Should we get Twilight now?"

We all looked at each other and nodded before I decided to reply first. "Well, duh! Why leave out one friend?!"

Rainbow Dash held the library's door open for us. "Then what're we waiting for?" One by one, we all trotted inside. Hopefully Twilight was still home.

"Twilight! Ya'll here?!" Applejack called out while we went closer to the middle of the room. The place seemed pretty tidy. Maybe Twilight wasn't awake yet. Or so I thought until I heard hoofsteps coming from the stairs. Sure enough, Twilight came into view. Only the funny thing is she had some messy bed head.

"Oh, good morning, girls! I only just woke up. Kinda had a study craving last night… And Spike and Owlowiscious did a really good job of cleaning up!" She said while coming down the stairs and looking around at the place. Was it really that bad last night? "So, what's going on? And why are so many of you here?"

Rainbow Dash spoke up first. I would've said something, but… I really don't think the situation called for anything cheerful or jumpy at that time. I had to be careful to restrain myself. "Well… We've got a problem, Twilight. And we'll need your help for it."

"Oh dear… What happened? Did a shipment of books get lost on they're way to Ponyville?" Twilight asked as she walked towards us.

I couldn't help but reply to that one. "Oh, come on, Twilight! It's something IMPORTANT! And books aren't all that important!"

I get the feeling I shouldn't have said that. Twilight got right up in my face after that. "Not important?! Of course books are important!"

Applejack pushed us apart before looking at Twilight. "Maybe ta ponies like you, but not everypony. Besides, this is serious, Twi! Fluttershy?"

We all looked towards Fluttershy. She had her head bowed like there was something she did not want to say. And we all knew what it was. "Fluttershy? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked while approaching her.

Fluttershy only muttered one word. "James…"

Twilight let out a tiny little gasp before she reached out and placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Fluttershy… Don't tell me he…"

I saw a tear or two fall from Fluttershy's cheeks. "I waited as long as I could… From sunset until sunrise… He never came home…"

Applejack took a step closer to Twilight. "She looked pretty bad when she showed up at my place this mornin', Twi… I don't think she's stretchin' the truth."

"Gone… No… There has to be a reason…" Twilight muttered as she took her hoof off of Fluttershy's shoulder. After a moment of looking at the floor, she then looked at us with a pretty determined gaze. "I'll do all I can to help. We'll figure out we're he is today."

Whoa… I almost never see Twilight look that focused on anything that doesn't involve books. I could tell she was taking this whole thing personally. She and James have been very close for a while now. And… Just between you and me? If James and Fluttershy never got together, I'm pretty sure he and Twilight would've ended up becoming sweethearts! There's just something about those two together that makes me think 'two peas in a pod'. But I'm getting really off-track now.

Twilight led us all outside as she took charge. "Spike, please watch over the place while I'm gone! I've got something important to deal with!" She called out while stepping through the door.

I heard Spike reply from somewhere upstairs. "All right! See ya in a while!"

I think I'll stop here. Things should be OK now that Twilight's in on the mystery now. But we still need to go get Rarity. I just hope we figure out what's going on here. I swear I can almost feel my Pinkie Sense giving me the shudders…

Hello. This is Twilight Sparkle writing today. Today… Well, today has just gotten weird for me. I know really weird things have been happening to me and my friends on occasion ever since I came to Ponyville, but this is the first time I have had a friend disappear into thin air.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy came to me together today and asked me for help in locating James. He was never seen yesterday and I was sure he would come home by this morning. But… It seems he never returned. Fluttershy even stayed up all night to wait for him to no avail. Even so, I am certain he would not leave without explanation. He has disappeared from Ponyville once before, but was considerate enough to leave a note behind explaining why. There must be one somewhere in Fluttershy's house and we are going to find it!

Of course, it would be best if we had as many ponies as possible looking. With only Rarity missing from our group, we went straight to the Carousel Boutique to fetch her. After a while though, I stopped. It was possible James was in danger and we needed to do whatever we could to save time! "Girls, hang on. Why don't I just teleport us over to Rarity's house?"

Pinkie Pie spoke up first while I looked back at everypony. "Great idea! Should we stop by Sugarcube Corner and pick up some of her favorite snacks too?"

Applejack rolled her eyes before I could. "Pinkie, ya'll know we ain't makin' a house call. We gotta round up all our friends ta find our missin' friend!"

"Ooooh, right! I guess the yummy goodies can wait." Pinkie replied without showing much regret over her rather pointless suggestion.

"All right. Everypony stay close to me…" I spoke while I closed my eyes. Using teleportation to transport multiple ponies takes greater focus and more mental stamina than just teleporting one's self. I felt the magical energies in my horn radiating out and engulfing us before I felt that familiar rush of a spell being cast. Feeling just a little fatigue, I opened my eyes and found that we were standing just outside Rarity's front door. "We're here. Shall we?"

Rainbow Dash went first, pushing the door open to allow us in while the bell above the doorway jingled pleasantly. It turns out Rarity was right in the middle of the main room with a mannequin wearing an absolutely dazzling white suit adorned in deep blue sapphires. There was a chest on the floor next to her that seemed to be all but empty of the same kind of sapphires that were sparkling on that suit. "Heya, Rarity! We've got trouble!"

Rarity spun around, almost dropping one of the sapphires she was using. She looked rightfully annoyed too. "Rainbow Dash, at least just give me time to say hello before you announce that there is a problem!"

Applejack stepped forward first. "Sorry ta barge in unannounced like this, Rarity. But we got trouble."

"Trouble…?" Rarity asked with a perplexed gaze. But just before any of us could explain, she lost her magic grip on the sapphire floating next to her and let it fall into the chest nearby. "No… You don't mean…James?"

I let out a sigh. James and Rarity have been close since day one of his life in Equestria. It was probably going to hurt to admit this to her. Fluttershy bowed her head and spoke softly. "Yes… He never came home last night…"

Rarity seemed very distraught at first, but she almost immediately brightened up with a look of resolve. She reached out and lifted Fluttershy's chin until they were looking right at each other. "Say no more. I know why you're hear and I will gladly assist you in the search."

Pinkie Pie let out a giggle. "You read us like an entire encyclopedia! Unlike Twilight, who can only read an encyclopedia!"

I am ashamed to admit I actually took a moment to get that. Pinkie Pie just befuddles me to no end sometimes… Actually, I take that back. She bewilders me very very frequently. I could probably spend a lifetime studying her and I STILL would not know half of how she works! In any case, I could only roll my eyes at her. Even if I could come up with a vocal response, I was not certain how to word it at that time.

Rainbow Dash then hurried to the door and held it open. "Well, what're we waiting for?! We know what we're looking for, right?!"

Rarity nodded as she and the rest of us trotted to the door. "Indeed! James surely left a note behind somewhere in Fluttershy's cottage with a very detailed explanation of why he would be gone for such an extended period of time."

Once we were outside and heading on our way, Pinkie Pie started doing her signature springy hop while we trotted along. "This is so exciting! It's like we're solving a mystery!"

"Um… I guess it has gotten a bit more interesting now that all of us are helping with the search." Fluttershy spoke up while allowing a small smile to form on her lips. It did my heart good to know we were starting to cheer her up.

Rainbow Dash then joked, "Ya know, this reminds me of the time Applejack ran away from home after she lost that rodeo competition! Remember how we went all over to try to find out where she went?"

Applejack let out a loud groan while rolling her eyes. "Ugh, ya had ta bring that up! I told ya'll I was sorry!"

I decided to speak up at that point. "And we know you were, Applejack. And we're all proud of you for understanding the errors of your decision back then." Then, for the sake of being honest, I continued. "Although if James had been there, I am very certain he would've found your actions to have been extremely childish."

At those words, Applejack showed a very embarrassed expression while her eyes glanced back and forth at us. "Uh… Heh….heheheh… Ya know…? If he were ta say that… I'd say he was right. Ugh…"

Rarity nodded as she trotted up alongside her. "I must concur with that. But do not let it get to you, Applejack! That was months ago! And you have learned from the experience, haven't you?"

Our favorite farm pony friend let out a long sigh before showing a more sincere smile. "Yeah… I reckon I have. I ain't gonna be repeatin' that little stunt anytime soon."

"Anytime soon?!" Rainbow Dash spoke with a raised voice while giving Applejack a pretty irritated glare.

Clearly intimidated, Applejack nervously smiled. "Oh…uh…I mean I ain't EVER gonna repeat that mistake! Yup! Never again!"

"That's more like it." Rainbow Dash replied with a satisfied grin while the rest of us burst into hearty laughter. Hooo, I wish James was there with us to listen. He would have gotten a good chuckle out of it, I just know he would.

We got so caught up in conversation; I totally forgot to us the teleportation spell to whisk us away to Fluttershy's house to save time. Next thing I know, more than half an hour has passed before we found ourselves crossing the meadow that separated Fluttershy's home from Ponyville. "Whoa. Here already?"

"That means we can start searching! Tally hoooooo!" Pinkie Pie shouted before she charged ahead. But right after crossing the bridge, she froze in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, right! Where do we start?"

I stepped forward and quickly thought up a plan. "Well, we're all here, so let's divide up the areas to search. Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy raised her head to look directly at me. "Yes, Twilight?"

"You check with all the animals out here. Ask them if they have seen James at all over the course of the last 24 hours. Or if they are in possession of a note of any sort." I spoke before Fluttershy nodded readily.

"Rainbow Dash, you search the treetops and the roof of Fluttershy's house. It's possible the note may have gotten swept up by wind and dropped in one of them." I spoke towards Rainbow Dash who then bashed her hooves together in a clear show of agreement.

I then looked towards Applejack. "Now, Applejack… Uh… Wait, is Winona around here?"

Applejack shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, but I can call 'er. Ya'll want us ta sniff 'im out?"

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest." I replied, glad that she was on the same page as me. Applejack nodded before looking south and letting out a high-pitched whistle.

"She oughta be here in a bit. I'll get searchin' with 'er when she gets here." Applejack spoke with a smile.

I nodded to show my acknowledgement of her words and turned to Rarity. "Now then… Rarity. You and I will search indoors. Your skill with the levitation spell is greater than mine, so you'll lift and shake out the furniture to see if the note has fallen inside or under them."

"Gladly. I'll make certain every nook and cranny is thoroughly inspected." She replied with a very confident smirk.

"Lastly, Pinkie Pie… You…uh…" I paused for a minute. What area should Pinkie Pie search in?

"Yes? Yes? Yes?!" Pinkie Pie kept asking as she kept hopping up and down in front of me in giddy excitement.

It was while I was looking at her ridiculously happy face that I had an idea. "You know what? Go ahead and search anywhere you can. I won't ask how you did it or where you looked. Just look anywhere you can." Goodness knows how she does most things when I'm not looking, but she tends to get things done.

"Perfect! I'll make sure to look everywhere I can! Maybe the animators at the HUB are hiding it in their… Mmph?!" I covered her mouth the instant my brain started to hurt.

"No details! Just find the message! I don't care where you find it or how! Just find it and spare us the details!" I pleaded while everypony else nodded with very uneasy expressions. They clearly did not want their minds to break.

"Oki doki loki! So…what're we looking for again?" Pinkie asked when I took my hoof off her mouth.

"Well, if it's the same kind of note as last time, it's probably a rolled up scroll. Or maybe a folded sheet of paper. Keep an eye out for these things. Now, let's getting searching!" I explained before Rarity and I started to head up the slope towards Fluttershy's front door. Everypony else went off in different directions while Applejack stood at the bridge while watching for Winona. Although I swear I saw Pinkie Pie…open a hole in the ground before jumping inside and closing it behind her… Uh…best forget I ever saw that. It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Nothing more…

The first place Rarity and I inspected was Fluttershy's living room. "All right, let's start here. Rarity?"

My fellow unicorn friend nodded with a smile. "Allow me." She then closed her eyes as her horn was engulfed by her signature light blue magic aura. Every last bit of furniture that was not nailed down in the room was engulfed in an identical magic aura and lifted off the floor and walls. It still amazes me how Rarity has no difficulty at lifting so many objects of various sizes at once. I have lifted more and larger objects, but it always required greater focus for me. I confess that there are times where I have felt envious of her mastery over the few spells she knows. Though it makes sense considering that her spell pool is smaller than mine and that she has had more time to focus on improving her skill with just… Oh wait, I am going way off topic here. Sorry!

"OK, hold those steady for a minute, Rarity." I spoke while going around the room to check the empty spaces of floor and shelves I could find. I even made certain to check the undersides of the various furniture in the room. If James had deliberately hidden his message to us in such a fashion, then he did an excellent job of setting up an ingenious scavenger hunt.

"Any luck so far, Twilight? Mmm… This tea… I must ask Fluttershy what it is." Rarity asked while apparently sipping some tea… Wait, what? Tea?

I turned to face her and saw that along with holding all the furniture in the room airborne, Rarity was also levitating a white porcelain teacup while occasionally taking sips from it. And she looked as if she was not even trying! I did my best to hide my jealousy and replied with only a slight frown. "No, not yet. Try turning them upside-down and shaking them out."

Rarity nodded before every single piece of furniture in the room flipped upside-down. She even removed the cushions from the sofa before they all started shaking and jumbling in the air. "OK… Let's see…" I muttered while paying close attention. Bit by bit, small objects started to fall out. "There's a few bits… a…um…copy of Playmare magazine… What's this chainsaw doing here?"

"Perhaps Fluttershy uses it to carve up firewood? Although how in the world would it get lost in a sofa?" Rarity asked in reply. She was clearly baffled, but her magic grip on the floating objects around us did not weaken.

"Let's leave it here for now. But keep shaking." I spoke, keeping a close eye on the sofa. The next thing to fall out was… Pinkie Pie?!

"Hi, girls! Found it yet?!" Pinkie Pie asked after she fell on her rump.

"How did… What were you even doing in there?!" Rarity asked while somehow not losing focus on her magic.

"Oh, I did a little searching here and there! I looked in Deadpool's boxer drawers, I checked Princess Celestia's favorite cake shop, and then I rode a narwhal until I ended up in the sofa! Oh, and I didn't see any bits of paper in there. But I did see…"

"No more! Just go! Just keep looking!" I yelled as I felt my vision starting to spin. Pinkie Pie just giggled and ran out of the room. Just…what? And who is Deadpool?! It sounds like a pony who…..ugh, I would rather not think about this anymore. I feel a migraine coming on just remembering it.

"Well… It seems we're not going to find that note here." Rarity spoke as she gently put everything back where it used to be. Although she did not release her teacup.

"Yeah, it looks like this room doesn't have it. Let's check the others." I replied before heading over to the side room.

Nothing of interest was found in there or in the kitchen or bathroom upstairs. The last room we checked was the bedroom. "Oh dear… Poor Fluttershy never went to sleep after all… And look at the sheets on that side. It really is like he just disappeared out from under the covers." Rarity spoke as she pointed to the side of the bed where James was likely sleeping two days ago.

I took a closer look at the bed. Fluttershy's side had been made, but it looked like she had left his side alone. It was somewhat wrinkled and uneven, but had not been pulled back to allow him to stand up out of bed. I had never seen anything like it. Truly something a detective would need to be called in for.

"Well, this is the only place left to search here. Rarity?" I spoke before glancing at my friend. She nodded silently before once again using her magic to lift everything into the air. We had to be more careful that time since there was less space to maneuver everything.

"See anything yet, Twilight?" Rarity asked while I checked the areas of the room that had been previously obscured.

"Nothing here… Nothing on top of the fireplace… And nothing on the underside of the bed. I guess we need to check inside everything now." I replied. I was honestly starting to get very worried by that point. The bedroom was the last place to check. If we did not find any evidence of why James seemingly disappeared, then I could only hope that our other friends had found something by the time we finished.

"All right then. Would you mind standing back, Twilight? I'm going to need a bit more room to move everything." Rarity requested as the books on the shelves started to float off and the mattress lifted off of the bed's frame. I backed down the stairs a bit and watched.

Rarity was really showing how in control she was. She did not seem stressed at all as she shook the books out and pulled the covers and sheets from the mattress. She even lifted the roofs from the birdhouses hanging from the ceiling. The entire room was filled with floating shaking objects. Rarity was really doing her best to make sure no stone was left unturned.

"Drat… Nothing there… And nothing here… Twilight, are you seeing anything falling to the floor?" Rarity called out while looking back and forth at her surroundings. I lowered my head close to the floor while standing on the stairs and watched closely for the next minute. I watched for anything to touch the floor. Any scraps of paper of any kind.

"Rarity… You can stop now." I finally called out. There was nothing coming out of the furniture. But Rarity did not seem to hear me. She kept looking back and forth at the furniture as they started to shake more vigorously.

"Come on… Where is it?" She kept muttering. I saw she was not going to listen to me. Rarity was starting to become desperate. I walked over to her, stepping around the floating objects and placed my hoof on her shoulder.

That got Rarity's attention. She suddenly looked directly at me as everything in the room became as still as stone. She did not say anything, but I could see it in her eyes. If she was not worried before, she certainly was at that moment. I spoke softly to try to comfort her. "It's not here, Rarity. There is no note."

Rarity let out a sigh of defeat as she lowered everything in the room back to where it used to be. She put all the books back in order and even remade the bed to the point where it looked as if nopony had been sleeping on it at all. It really amazes me just how attentive to detail Rarity can be. Regardless, she looked at me with a pleading gaze she almost never shows. "Twilight… I miss him."

I was starting to feel it too. Until now, I was certain that James would return to us soon. I really was not that worried at all. But after this… With no evidence on where he was or why he was gone… It was starting to feel as if we would never see him again. That type of silent dread that hits you when you begin to fear you have lost something important.

I gently held my friend in an embrace with one leg. "I do too, Rarity… Let's go outside. Maybe the others had better luck."

"I pray they have…" Rarity muttered as we slowly made our way down the stairs. I too was hoping that at least somepony had found a lead.

We went outside right away and waited. I could see Rainbow Dash practically crawling through the foliage that coated Fluttershy's roof. Applejack was following Winona everywhere while the little border collie kept her nose to the ground. Fluttershy seemed to be talking to a small flock of birds roosting in a tree. And Pinkie Pie… Oh right. She hopped out of the stream that flowed in front of Fluttershy's house. But…why was she soaked to the bone and wearing full scuba gear? That stream is nowhere near deep enough for her to be completely submerged in it.

One by one, our friends approached us. And their somber expressions showed what I feared. Rainbow Dash spoke first. "I got nothing… There was no paper in the trees or on the roof."

Rarity replied with a long sigh while bowing her head. "We found no leads… We checked every room and every cranny…"

"None of my little friends have seen him since two days ago… The last time any of them saw James was when he went inside for the night. They say he never came back out." Fluttershy explained, looking utterly depressed.

Applejack looked down at Winona, who in turned seemed to frown as she let out a faint whimper. "Winona led me all 'round the place, but James' scent is kinda faint by now. The strongest she found was the trail that led inta the house… He didn't go anywhere recently."

We then all looked at Pinkie Pie, whose face was being obscured by her goggles and the mouthpiece attached to her oxygen tanks. "Did you find anything, Pinkie?" I asked while she spit out her mouthpiece and lifted her goggles to show the rest of her face. Her mane and tail were weighed down with water too, reminding me of how she looked when we threw her first birthday party since we became friends. But that is a story for another time.

Pinkie Pie stood there smiling. I started to feel a bit hopeful at that face. Pinkie always smiles when something good has happened. But suddenly, she frowned and seemed to almost cry. "I can't lie to you girls! I didn't find anything either!"

Nothing… No sign or evidence at all… What could this possibly mean? I have never felt more worried for someone for as long as I can remember. What happened to our friend? Where was James?

"Gone… But…why?" Fluttershy asked faintly while looking around at us.

Rainbow Dash suddenly went airborne and pointed at the Everfree Forest nearby. "I'm gonna search the forest again! He's gotta be in there!"

I tried to calm her down before she could rush in there. "Rainbow, you're being reckless! We're all worried about him, but we have no way of knowing if he's even out there!"

Applejack then spoke up with all the proof we needed. "Did ya'll ferget what I just said?! If James had gone inta the Everfree Forest recently, Winona would've noticed! Wouldn't ya, girl?" Winona let out a bark of approval in response.

Rainbow Dash paused and looked back and forth at us and the forest behind her. She then let out a sigh and descended to the ground. "Darn it… This sucks! I wanna find him, but I have no idea where to start!"

"We all do, Rainbow… We all do." Rarity replied while reaching out and patting our brash pegasus friend on the shoulder.

Pinkie Pie then asked as she slid off all of her scuba gear and shook herself dry until her mane and tail returned to their usual poofy states. "Well… What do we do now?"

I looked at my friends and let out a sigh. I felt truly helpless at that moment. Like nothing I said or did would help the situation. "All we can do now…..is wait. If he truly cares about us…and values us as friends…he will come home eventually."

Applejack then muttered, "But there's no way of tellin' when that's gonna happen…"

"Well… Just standing here is not going to solve anything. I suppose…we should just do what we have to do until then…" Rarity spoke with a truly unhappy tone. "I need to return home and put the finishing touches on my current client's commission…"

"Yeah… And I gotta help get the clouds ready for a rainstorm this afternoon…" Rainbow muttered as she once again started to go airborne.

Pinkie Pie then stashed her scuba gear…somewhere behind her head. "And I need to get back to Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes are going to wonder why I'm so late today." Pinkie spoke with a very bland tone of voice. For her to not be showing her usual happy personality was very unusual. She was taking James' disappearance pretty hard.

"I guess we all have things to do. Just…try to keep yourselves occupied. It'll make the wait easier." I spoke while trying to smile. Although I will admit what I was suggesting was a lot easier said than done.

"Um… If it's OK with any of you…" Fluttershy began to mutter. "May I…stay with one of you for now?"

I saw what the problem was. Fluttershy wanted to be in the company of friends to help suppress her worry. But before I could volunteer, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Sure! You can hang with me for a while! If you don't mind moving clouds, that is."

Fluttershy nodded with a very somber smile. "Thank you…"

Just before anypony else could say anything, Applejack spoke out. "Hang on, girls. What should we say ta the fillies? James is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right? And I keep hearin' Scootaloo call 'im 'er big brother…"

Right… Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are close friends with James too. But how would they handle the information if we told them he was missing with absolutely no leads? Rarity was the first to speak up. "Don't tell them anything… We don't want to worry the little dears. They already get themselves into enough trouble as is. No telling what they would do to find him."

Rainbow Dash let out a groan. "No kidding. I can definitely see Scoot doing something stupid if she caught on."

Pinkie Pie nodded with a bit of a worried expression while still speaking in her peppy cheery voice. "Yeah! Those three silly fillies are almost as much trouble as Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake! Oh wait…no… Sweetie Belle can't use magic and Scootaloo can't fly… OK, so they're ALMOST as bad!"

I sighed, "Bottom line, don't tell them. If they ask, we say we haven't seen him today." I then looked back in the direction of Ponyville, knowing Spike was probably wondering what was keeping me. "I think I need to get back home though… I don't think I should leave Spike alone for too much longer."

Applejack nodded with a very slight smile. "Right. If anypony catches sight of James anywhere, ya'll let us know." We all started to head back to Ponyville, though Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew off together to the closest clouds.

I think I shall stop here. This… It has not been pleasant to recall this event to write it down. I have just sent a message to Princess Celestia asking if she could potentially help us in the search. I am certain she must know of some specific types of magic that can be used to help locate a missing person regardless of where they are. For now though, all I can do is wait and hope.

Well, today has gotten really weird. I find Applejack and Fluttershy just spazzing out on the ground in front of Pinkie Pie and then I find out my good buddy James is still missing without a trace! We even went right over to Fluttershy's house and turned the place upside-down to find any proof of what happened. But we all turned up empty-hooved.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried by now. All I could do was try to focus on my weather patrol duties to keep my mind off the bad. Fluttershy had asked to tag along with me, probably for the same reason. I guess being with friends helps keep you distracted from bad thoughts.

"So… You know what it's like doing weather patrol work, Fluttershy?" I asked while looking over my shoulder at Fluttershy. For whatever reason, she didn't seem to notice me. She was just flapping along with her head tilted down. Her eyes seemed kind of…well…empty. Almost like she was asleep but awake at the same time. "Um… Fluttershy?"

After a few more times of calling her name without getting a response, I stopped in place and grabbed her by the shoulders before giving Fluttershy a few good shakes. "Fluttershy, snap outta it! What's wrong?!"

We just hovered there in place with Fluttershy looking at me with those blank empty eyes. It was really creepy, now that I think about it. I almost thought she was dead at first! But finally, she suddenly broke down with her eyes closed and rested her head on my shoulder while holding onto me. "I can't help it…! I'm so scared for him!"

I really wasn't surprised. Fluttershy… I've known her since we were just fillies in flight school. She has never had a boyfriend in her life. And James… Well, I think he was one of the best things to happen to her since meeting me and our other friends. They seem like a perfect match. And whenever I saw them together, they were always happy.

Um… I don't know if I should write this… But I have occasionally watched them in Fluttershy's house at night. And sometimes I saw them doing…stuff. You know the kind of…steamy stuff couples do. And man… James really knows how to make a mare feel good, from what I've seen. I've never seen Fluttershy sound so joyous. The love they share… It's a really strong kind of love. So I can understand why she was so broken over him disappearing.

I did everything I could to calm Fluttershy down. If I didn't, I was going to start crying too. "Fluttershy… Hey… Fluttershy, listen to me!" I pulled her off of me and held her in front of me while we both hovered in place. She still had big wet crybaby tears flowing down her face and dripping right off. I hope nopony was below us at that moment…

"Look… I know it hurts, especially since now we know there's no way of knowing where he went and why he's gone. I'll be honest, I'm almost worried outta my mind too! But… I know he'll come back… I don't know when, but he'll be back." I tried to give Fluttershy the best pep talk I could. She's sensitive and fragile, so these things can go a long way with her.

She bowed her head at first. Her tears just would not stop falling, but I could see she was taking my words as much as she could. But a moment later, she asked me something that I really didn't see coming. "Rainbow… Do you think that…maybe…James was just a dream?"

That… Sweet Celestia, that hurt… I never even wanted to think that was possible. "Humans have never existed in Equestria before… They're just things out of myth…right? Does that mean that…he was just something that came to be from our own imagination?"

I am going to be honest here. I was really tempted to slap Fluttershy when she said that because of how much it hurt to hear that. And I almost did. I pulled my leg back to take a swing at her. Fluttershy knew it was coming and squinted her eyes shut and prepared for the blow. But…I instead gently placed my hoof on her cheek. "Fluttershy… Don't you ever say that again…"

Those words she said were the last push I needed to let my own tears out. I almost never cry, but… I had every reason to this time. There's no shame in getting emotional over the total disappearance of a friend. So if you read this and even consider calling out rough tough Rainbow Dash for crying over a good friend disappearing, shut up! You would be feeling the same way if one of the best friends you've ever had disappeared without a trace!

Fluttershy reached out to me and tried to wipe some of my tears away. "Rainbow… I'm sorry… I…I'm just so scared…"

I tried my best to smile through my tears. "He's not a dream. He never was. He's our friend. And he's your sweetheart. You think the love he gave you was a dream too?"

She didn't reply at first, so I went on. "He loves us, Fluttershy. And he loves you most of all. He would never leave you. And…I've been getting that kind of vibe from him. He values his friends and would never even consider leaving them…" But then…I had an absolutely horrible thought. "But… Man, I really don't want to even consider this, but… Do you think…wherever he is now… Do you think he might've thought we were all a dream to him too?"

Excuse me for a minute… This is just too depressing to remember…

All right… I'll try to write the rest now. Fluttershy looked at me with one of the most fearful looks in her eyes I had ever seen. "I… He… From what I heard… Where he came from… I think Equestria… This might be a world that…to him…is too good to be true. He might have thought…"

I stopped her before she could go on. I didn't want to hear anymore. With tears just flowing down my cheeks and with my voice starting to break, I covered her mouth. "Forget I asked! I'm sorry I even brought that up! Just… Let's not talk about this anymore, all right?! It… It just hurts too much…"

Fluttershy nodded without a word. I could tell she just didn't want to talk anymore. "OK… Well, we have a job to do now. Come on… We need to move all these clouds everywhere we can to cover up the sky above Ponyville. All you need to do is push…"

Forget it, I don't have the drive to write anymore. Remembering all of this has got me feeling so depressed… I'm going to try to sleep it off… James… Come home, please… We all miss you.

Today felt…so empty… We looked everywhere we could in and around my house… We never found any evidence of where my boyfriend went. James is…gone.

I did everything I could to try to keep myself happy today. My friends were always happy to have me along to keep my spirits up. I helped gather up and sort books with Twilight, I helped carry and harvest apples with Applejack, I helped bake some cupcakes with Pinkie Pie and even earned a few extra bits, I helped Rainbow Dash arrange some clouds above Ponyville to get ready for a rainstorm, and Rarity and I had some tea together. It did a good job of keeping my mind occupied, but…it couldn't last forever. Eventually evening came and I had to go home.

I felt so alone as I walked home. Because I had nopony waiting for me at home anymore. Is this what it feels like to break up with somepony? This feeling of emptiness and longing? Nothing was exciting me anymore…

The air was quiet. No sound was being carried along it. But I soon felt something perch on my head. I didn't mind at first. I was too depressed to really care. But whatever was up there caught my attention with an adorable little coo. "Wait… Angela?"

I held out my leg to let whoever was up there perch on something I could see. A cute little white dove flew down and perched on my hoof. She looked at me with those cute round eyes. "Angela… Do you miss James too?" Angela is James' pet dove. And as she looked at me, The more I could see my boyfriend's cutie mark. The beautiful twin white dove form…

I pulled my hoof closer to my face and gave her a gentle nuzzle. "I miss him too, Angela… I want to see him again." I whispered softly. I felt a tiny bit better having a little friend with me at the time. Angela let out a long chorus of gentle, but also very sad sounding cooing.

When I got home with Angela on my head, I found that my home's surroundings were very quiet. There was no activity. It was like me being sad and depressed was making all of my little friends sad and depressed too… I couldn't help it. I… I was so scared and worried… If we had found a note today in my house explaining where James was…or at least why he was gone, I would be able to rest more easily. But…we found nothing today. What if he is…gone forever? What if he was just a dream? What if he was never here to begin with…

No… I need to not think that… Rainbow Dash would be so mad at me if she heard me saying that or even writing it down… I'm just so depressed now…

I'm so tired… I just want my boyfriend to come home… James, I love you… Where have you gone? When will I see you again?

Man… I felt awful when I woke up today. I felt like I had been applebucking all night in my sleep. Well, I wasn't exactly sore. More like…just feeling like I had been run ragged. Hardly any energy.

I rolled right out of bed and onto my back. Yep, that's right. Rolled like a pig in mud. I think I might've gotten the attention of somepony with that thud since a minute later, Big Macintosh knocked at the door. "Ya'll all right in there, AJ?"

Ugh… I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anypony at the time. I just wanted to wallow like…a…well, like a pig wallowing in mud. "I'm fine, Big Mac. Just…woke up on the wrong side of the bed taday…"

"All righty then… I'll go get started on breakfast fer ya." I heard him reply before he started to trot away. What a way to start my day…

I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't remember the last time I saw anypony look that forlorn. My eyes looked heavy and my face was… I really needed to give my face a good scrubbing with a wet warm washcloth. And I knew why I looked so down too. "I hope I see 'im on my way ta market today…"

I started to reach for my hat that was hanging on the closest rack, but stopped. As I looked at it, I remembered how James once said he thought I looked better without it. I rubbed my hoof against my chin for a moment. Was he really right? I've had that hat for ages by now. I took another look at myself in the mirror from a few other angles. I got to admit I was showing more of my mane without it. But I always liked that good old country look my hat gave me. But still…

I looked at the hat again and thought back to my friend. He… He was still missing. I then looked away from my hat and back to myself in the mirror. I gave myself a slight smile. "Well, if he's comin' home today, I may as well give 'im a surprise." I then turned and trotted out of my room. If James likes how I look without my hat, I'll let him get a good look at me today. Assuming he showed up.

I went downstairs and took a seat at the dinner table. Big Mac was already getting stuff ready for breakfast. "Ya need a hand there, Big Mac?" I asked, trying to keep myself occupied and keeping my mind off my worries.

"Nnope. I've got everythin' almost done." He replied. A yummy smell was already coming from the oven. Looked like he had some apple tarts and an apple pie baking. "Was Granny Smith awake when ya came down?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Granny Smith can sure be a heavy sleeper some days. "Nope. I'm guessin' she won't be up fer another hour or so."

Just as Big Macintosh was setting out a big plate of fried eggs, Apple Bloom came into the kitchen. "Mornin', Applejack. Mornin', Big Macintosh. What do we have fer breakfast?"

I looked back at her and tried to keep a smile on my face. "Looks like we've got eggs, apple tarts, and a big ol' apple pie."

"Oh goodie! We always have the best apple pies!" Apple Bloom replied as she galloped in and hopped up onto her seat beside me. We both looked at each other and gave each other a little grin. I'm just glad she's not old enough to tell when a smile is fake yet.

The two of us watched as Big Macintosh set out the pie and tarts on the table, fresh out of the oven. He cut each of us a slice and placed them out on our plates. But as I looked down at my slice, I…I just didn't feel hungry. I was just too worried. I know I've been told I have the appetite of a full-grown stallion, but… I just couldn't feel any of it.

"Sorry, Big Mac… I'm just not hungry this morning." I finally admitted while pushing my plate towards him.

"Really…? But yer always hungry when ya wake up." My brother replied while his eyes were opened a lot more than they usually are.

Apple Bloom was giving me some funny looks too. And…well, lying has never been a strong point of mine. So I just tried to be honest without having to tell too much. "Yeah… Well, I'm not taday. Don't know what ta tell ya."

Big Macintosh let out a little chuckle. "Well, ya'll can make fer it at lunchtime, I guess." He then started munching on his eggs while waiting for the rest of the stuff to cool.

I felt it would be rude to just up and leave, so I stuck around for a bit longer. But I didn't wait long before Apple Bloom looked over at me. "Hey, sis? Have ya seen James lately? Since it's Saturday, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and I were hopin' he could hang out with us and help us come up with some new ideas ta try and figure out our talents today."

I couldn't lie to her. I just couldn't. I let out a sigh and looked at her with the best smile I could make. "Sorry, Apple Bloom. I haven't seen 'im lately. But if I spot James this mornin' when I take the apples inta town, I'll let 'im know ta meet up with ya girls at the clubhouse."

She didn't give me the response I was hoping for. Instead of giving a grateful smile like she did the last two days, she instead gave me a really irritated look. But I think she was also looking kind of worried too. "But…that's whatcha said yesterday…and the day before that…"

I really couldn't find a retort for that one. All I could do was look away and down at my plate. I ended up forcing myself to eat the slice of pie on it to make it looked like I wasn't worried anymore. Mighty good pie too, even if I wasn't hungry enough to really appreciate it. I even managed to crack a smile and make some mmm sounds to show that I was feeling better, even if I really wasn't.

When I looked back at Apple Bloom though, she was just staring at her plate too. It had a slice of apple pie on it along with an apple tart and a scoop of fried eggs. She then spoke in a really unhappy tone. "Sorry… I'm not hungry either…" Right after that, she hopped out of her chair and ran out of the room and then right out of the house.

"Dagnabbit… Even the fillies are startin' ta catch on that somethin' ain't right…" I couldn't help muttering under my breath. Things were bound to get bad if Scootaloo figured out James is missing, being a 'big brother' to her and all. I only hope they don't figure out he disappeared without a trace just yet. And it's only been three days since he vanished…

"Somethin' eatin' ya, AJ?" Big Macintosh asked from across the table. I lifted my head and looked right at my brother. He looked a might concerned by then, a worried frown on his muzzle.

I can always count on my big brother to keep a secret, so I felt it was OK to tell him the truth. "Big Mac… I really don't want ya goin' 'round tellin' everypony this, all right?"

He gave me a nod. "I can tell somethin' hasn't been right with ya the last couple of days. What's been goin' on?"

I let out a long sigh as I propped my chin up on my hoof. "Ya'll know James, right? Well…he's gone. And I don't mean like just left on vacation or had somethin' ta do in Canterlot. I mean…gone gone… Like…disappeared inta thin air."

Big Macintosh gave me one of the weirdest looks I had ever seen on his face. As if he had just gotten a whiff of all the rotten eggs in the world. "Just…gone? And…no signs of kidnappin' or anythin' like that?"

I nodded while lifting my head to look at him. "Yeah… No signs of forced entry. No notes explain' where he went. No testimony from all the lil' critters living 'round Fluttershy's place. Just…..gone. Almost like I was dreamin' and…and…"

Where did that thought even come from… I… The tears just came flowing as I spoke those words. "Big Mac…" I looked right at my brother as my vision got all blurry. "What if he… Do ya think he even existed in the first place?"

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. He then got right up from his seat and walked over and draped a foreleg over my shoulder. "AJ… I know whatcha mean… Nopony wants a friend who doesn't really exist."

I couldn't make the tears stop. "I know, but… Humans only exist in those really old myths. Then James shows up in town one day… I swear it feels like it's all some kinda sick joke! Like maybe he was just a figment of my imagination…"

Big Macintosh gave me one of his really firm and gentle hugs. "AJ… I saw 'im too. I felt the guy whenever he touched me. I heard him whenever he talked ta me. I heard him laugh. I saw 'im in front of me. I know he was real." He then looked me in the eye and whispered. "I know he's still out there. We'll see 'im again."

I can always count on Big Macintosh's thoughtful approach to everything to keep my head on straight when it gets screwy. I swear the 'Big' in his name partially refers to his brain. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Thanks, Big Mac… I really needed that."

He gave me a light nuzzle and went back over to his side of the table. "Ya'll need any help harvestin' apples fer market today?"

I shook my head as I hopped out of my chair. "Nope. I can handle this. And thanks again fer breakfast, Big Mac." We waved goodbye and I ran outside. I had work to do.

"All right then… Which tree do I start with taday?" I muttered while carrying a couple of bushels on my sides. I looked around at the apples around me that had not yet been harvested. But that was when I saw one that had already picked clean. "Wait a minute… That one is…"

That tree… I remember. It was the first tree James tried to help me harvest a couple of days after he first showed up in Ponyville. That really killed my mood. I was hoping to keep my mind off of him at least long enough to get the harvesting done. Well, I at least tried to shake it off and went over to the first tree I saw that still had apples on it.

Well, that was embarrassing. In about twice as long it normally took for me to buck ten trees and harvest the apples on them, I only got five done. I just couldn't get myself fired up enough to kick hard enough or move fast enough. Depression does that to you. But just before I could reach the cart to load the apples up, I walked right into somepony. I had my head tilted down, so I didn't notice the guy until we had already collided.

"AJ… Ya sure ya don't need any help?" I heard him ask. It was Big Macintosh.

I looked up at my big brother. He already had his yoke on to get some work done himself. I looked away, feeling kind of ashamed that I couldn't get as much work done as usual with me feeling so gloomy. "Sorry 'bout that… I just… My mind's somewhere else right now…"

Big Macintosh let out a really long deep sigh. I think he was bowing his head. "Ya miss 'im that bad, do ya?"

I looked back up at him. No point in trying to hide anything. "Yeah… It's true what they say. Ya just don't know how much somethin' means ta ya until it's gone… Especially when ya have no idea if you'll ever see it again…"

My brother didn't have a reply at first. Buut he did eventually put his hoof on my shoulder. "Ya'll go ahead and take whatcha got inta town. I'll buck ya a few more bushels and bring them down ta market in a lil' while."

That really took a load off my shoulders. I reached out and gave Big Macintosh the biggest hug I could. But considering how I was at the time, it really wasn't much. "Much obliged, Big Mac. Just bring 'em on down when ya think ya'll have enough."

I slipped myself into the harness of the wagon that held all the apples I had rounded up. Although since it was only around half full, it wasn't feeling very heavy. At least I could get to market faster than usual. I said my goodbyes to my brother and moseyed on out of the farm and into Ponyville.

I kept a constant eye out. I almost always bump into James whenever I make it into Ponyville on time. That means he's usually my first customer of the day. I kept looking around, trying to keep watch of him. "C'mon, pardner… Where are ya?"

My usual spot to set up shop is right around Sugarcube Corner. Today is Saturday though, so James would be working at the spa. But he always ends up passing by Sugarcube Corner anyway. I think he probably does it just so he can see me every morning. I got to admit that James and I really don't have much in common. He prefers to avoid getting his hands dirty and probably doesn't care much for spending time on the farm. He does drop by pretty frequently to help out a little for some extra bits and probably just for a good workout though. Despite all that though, I really like the guy. The few times we do get together are always really swell.

I never saw James on my way to market, but I stayed hopeful. Maybe he was just running late. The fella is kind of a late sleeper sometimes. In the meantime, I went ahead and set up my stall and set the apples out. It really was kind of sad just how few there were this time, seeing as I reached half of my daily quota. Hopefully Big Macintosh would bring the rest before the morning rush hit.

"All right then… Don't look mopey. Keep a smile up…" I kept telling myself. Worried and depressed or not, I had a job to do. "Get yer nutritious delicious apples here! Fresh picked not even an hour ago!"

I didn't even wait five minutes before my first customer showed up. "Howdy, Lyra! What can I do ya fer?"

I was honestly hoping Lyra would know something about where James has been the last few days. The two of them have gotten mighty close thanks to her interest in humans. "Morning, Applejack! I'll have one red and one golden apple please." Lyra replied while pointing at the two bushels I had on display. I keep the apples separated depending on what type they are to make sorting easier.

"Sure thing, Lyra. That'll be four bits." I replied before she tossed a few at me. I caught them and dropped them in the pouch on the apron I was wearing.

I watched as Lyra made two apples float up and took a bite of one. But before she could walk away, she took another glance at me. "Oh, wait! You're not wearing your hat today?"

I swear I had all but forgotten that I wasn't wearing it at the time. "Huh? Oh, right. Well, I haven't seen a friend of mine fer a few days and he likes how I look when I'm not wearin' my hat. So I thought I'd surprise 'im next time we bump inta each other."

Lyra chuckled as I explained myself. "Do you have a boyfriend now, Applejack? It sounds like you're trying to impress him."

Boyfriend?! Where'd that come from? I got a might flustered there and retorted while losing my cool for a bit. "Huh?! No way! I just wanna make the fella happy fer once! Show that I appreciate his compliments, ya know?" I then rolled my eyes for a moment, thinking back to one moment not too long ago. "Although he was givin' me some funny looks when I got outta the hot tub at the spa that one time… But maybe that's because I let my mane down and it was all soaked."

"Ooh, lots of stallions like the long wet mane look. Has he asked you out yet?" Lyra asked with a sly smirk.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that one. "Uh… No, he hasn't. I don't think he'd appreciate havin' ta help out much on the farm anyway. Besides, he and Fluttershy are practically a couple now."

Lyra gave me a really surprised glance. "Him and Flutter… You mean James! How has he been lately? I haven't seen him for three days now."

Well…shoot. So even Lyra had no idea what happened to him. And judging by the time, if I had not seen James by then, I wasn't going to see him all day. Again. "Ya haven't, huh?"

I think I dropped my emotional guard at that moment since Lyra's expression changed to one showing concern right away. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

There was no hiding it by then. I let out a sigh and looked her in the eye. "No point in hidin' it anymore… Lyra. James is missing."

"Missing… What do you mean by that? He has to come home at some point, right?" Lyra replied after tossing the core of one of her apples before starting on the next one.

"No, ya don't get it. I mean… He's gone. As in just up and disappeared inta thin air. We tried searchin', Lyra… We turned Fluttershy's house upside-down lookin' fer any leads… And we got nothin'." I lowered my head. I couldn't even look at her.

Lyra didn't say anything for a minute. But she did eventually break the silence. "Gone… And you found no evidence of what happened to him?" I could only shake my head. "Oh… Well… I can't imagine him wanting to stay away for long… I'm sure he'll be home soon. Maybe he'll even have some new stories to tell me."

"Yeah… Maybe… Huh?" It was only then that I noticed that quite a line had formed behind Lyra. "Whoa. Uh…ya'll wanna talk 'bout this later? I've got other customers ta tend to right now."

Lyra suddenly looked behind herself and grinned all nervous like. "Oops! Sorry! I'll get going now!" She then looked back at me and gave me a big reassuring smile. "Don't lose hope. You'll see him again. And please let me know when you do!"

I tried my best to smile too while I waved goodbye. "Thanks, Lyra. Ya'll come back now, ya hear?" Right as she trotted away, Pinkie Pie stepped forward. "Huh? Well, howdy, Pinkie! Yer my second customer."

That perky pink pony girl let out a quick giggle. "Well, duh! You'd better expect me to be one of your first when you set up shop right outside my front door!"

I looked to my right for a moment to double-check my location. I almost forgot that I was set up right outside Sugarcube Corner. "Oh, right! Almost fergot 'bout that. Anyway, what can I getcha?"

Pinkie Pie pointed to the bushel on my left. "I'd like an apple for my bapple so I don't feel so dapple!"

Uh… I have to admit right now that last bit was kind of…random. Even for Pinkie Pie. "Er… Come again, pardner?"

"Oh, right. I think the more common way to say it is… An apple a day keeps the dragons away!" Pinkie replied while showing me…the…creepiest smile I had ever seen on her. Well, the smile would've looked real if her eyes didn't look like that. I think…that smile was totally fake.

"Pinkie… Um… Are ya'll feelin' all right?" I finally had to ask. I was getting a really weird vibe from her. And not a funny weird vibe. More like creepy weird.

Pinkie Pie gave a really sudden twitch just before she replied. Almost looked painful. "Oh, I'm feeling just fine! Never better! I'd say I'm even feeling Pinkie keen!" She then let out a really long…and creepy giggle with… Those eyes…

If I had to look at those eyes for much longer, I might've ended up running away. "Ya know what? Go ahead and take it. It's on the house taday. No charge." I spoke quickly to try to get her to go away. I know that sounds mean, but you would've been creeped out too if you saw that face!

"Huh? Really? Thanks, AJ!" Pinkie Pie replied while her expression returned to normal for just a moment. She snatched up a golden delicious apple and chomped it down with one bite before trotting away and back into Sugarcube Corner.

I swear… Something just wasn't right with Pinkie Pie. There's no way that smile was real and that giggling was more creepy than happy. But I didn't have enough time to look into it. I had customers to tend to.

I might as well stop here. Nothing much else happened after that… Still… James, if you ever read this, I just want you to know I miss you more than ever right now. Come home soon, partner…

Hellooooo! This is Pinkie Pie! Everypony's happy! Everypony's having a good morning! I'm having a good morning… Well, OK, not really. But…I have to hide it. Keep smiling! Keep laughing! Better to smile than to frown!

I just grabbed an apple from Applejack and came back up into my loft in Sugarcube Corner. I have the day off today, so I'm just relaxing for now. I looked around and saw Gummy sleeping on my bed. The cute little gator is always so lazy in the morning.

Hmmm… What could I do to pass the time? I looked around the room. I had a lot of free time today, so I had to do something. The first thing I saw was a bucket full of turnips. "Oh, I almost forgot about those! I need to make a salad with them today."

The next thing I noticed was a bag of flour. "Oh, right. I guess the babies grew out of the 'white flour pony' gig. Maybe I should take that back down to the kitchen." I giggled, but then felt a strong twitch as my body just suddenly jerked in a really weird way. Did that ever happen before? Well, I didn't feel any pain, so I guess it wasn't a big deal.

I went over and grabbed the bag in my mouth and started to carry it towards the stairs. But right as I was about to pass the turnips, I stumbled into a box and spilled whatever was inside. And what was inside was my rock collection! Oh right, you might not know this. I used to live on a rock farm as a filly. These rocks were mementos from my younger days. "Oops! Better clean that up."

After putting the rocks in a neat little pile, I started to reach for the sack of flour again. But I then noticed that I was right next to my bed. "Huh? What that…" I took a closer look under it and saw one big fluffy dust bunny. "Ew, I better get tha…ah…ah…AHCHOO!"

I must've inhaled a bit of dust when I looked under there, because I let out a big sneeze that blew the dust bunny right out from under the bed. But then I felt a stinging in one eye. "Ow! Something's in my eye!" I yelped before running to a big mirror in the corner. I kept my eye cosed and rubbed it for a bit before letting it open. "Huh? Nothing?" I spoke to myself before giving a big smile. "I guess I got it out. Silly me!"

I looked at myself for a minute. Smiling. Grinning. Only…it wasn't really real. I know a fake smile when I see one. And I wasn't really smiling. That fake smile melted right off my face and into a frown. "Oooh… Who am I kidding? I'm just trying to keep myself busy so I don't think about my friend being gone… I miss him…"

It was James. He just disappeared a few days ago and I haven't found any trace of him since. I let out a long sigh as I saw my mane and tail in the reflection deflate and my colors get dark. It's weird, I know. But it happens every time I get depressed. "I wish I knew where you were right now… So I could bring you a whole stack of cupcakes."

Wait… Why be so sad? I know James cares about me! He must like me if he went out of his way to warn me about…dye a…dye a bee tease? What's it called again? Well, he told me about it and I'm glad he did. I might've eaten myself to death if he hadn't. I turned away from the mirror and took a nice long breath and felt my hair get its natural poofiness back. "There's no need to be sad. He'll be back! He's my friend!"

But just as I started to walk away, a voice spoke from behind me. "No, he won't."

I froze. I knew that voice. I slowly turned around to face the mirror since that's where it sounded like it came from. I saw myself looking back at me. Only…it wasn't the real me. It was the old me. How I used to be. My… Or rather, her mane and tail were hanging down straight like mine was a minute ago. Her coat was a darker pink and her face was showing a quiet scowl.

"Why… Where did you come from?" I asked. I felt scared. This wasn't normal. And why didn't her lips move when I talked?

She gave me a really mean smile. "Oh, I'm you. The real you. I mean, you should know. You've know me all your life."

I honestly found that to be soooo funny. The real me? Ha! I'm the real me! "Heehehee! You silly filly! I'm the real me! You're just a reflection!"

Right as I was about to turn away though, she spoke again. "I guess so. I'm just a reflection. That means I'm just as real as your friend."

That sounded…weird. "Huh? Real as my friend?"

"Uh huh." She replied while gesturing with her hoof and still smiling really wickedly. "You can't find or see your friend because you can't remember what he looks like."

I was starting to feel pretty annoyed with this…weird reflection of myself. "What's that supposed to mean?"

My reflection pointed to somewhere behind me. "It wouldn't be the first time you thought up fake friends."

I honestly had no idea what she was going on about, but I felt a really strong chill flow through me when I heard a voice that sounded like mine, but…different. "Yeah, Pinkie! Did you forget about us?"

I turned around really slowly. "R…R…Rocky?" There they were. All piled next to each other. Rocky, Mr. Turnip, Sir Lintsalot, and Madame le Flour. They… They were from a day not that long ago that I wish I had handled better. I felt so guilty looking at them. I should never have made them.

"You haven't even talked to us for over a year by now! What's wrong with you?!" Mr. Turnip yelled at me.

"Is it because you feel you're above us now that you have real friends? We're your friends too, in case you've forgotten." Sir Lintsalot spoke without moving an inch.

"We missed you, Pinkie. Come back to us. And bring your new friend too. I know he would love to meet us." Madame le Flour beckoned to me with her squeaky accent.

I felt such horrible dread looking at them. I was losing my mind… My depression was getting to me. I was so scared… I wanted to see him again so badly, I was starting to hallucinate. "No… I can't go back… You're not real…"

I heard myself giggle behind me. "They're no more real than James, you know. Sometimes, the best friends you can ever have are the ones in your head. They never betray you. They never hurt you. And most importantly…" I turned around quickly to face her only to see her smirking at me with the meanest smile I have ever seen in my life. "They never…ever…EVER…leave you."

I was sweating so much. I felt so hot like I was in a desert. But I did my best to smile. The best way to deal with your fears is to laugh at them, you know! "Heeheeheee! You're not fooling me!" I spoke with the biggest smile I could show. That made her stop talking, but she was starting to look kind of annoyed. "Fake friends are good for keeping you entertained when you have no one else in your life, but nothing can replace good real fri…"

Something grabbed me and pulled me forward. My reflection… She had reached out and grabbed me around the back of my neck and had stuck her head out of the mirror and was right up in my face. "Knock it off! He's not real! He was never real! Humans aren't real! They don't exist! Myths don't exist! Wake up! Face reality!"

She kept yelling at me. But I tried to laugh anyway. "Ha… Haha…"

"Go on! Just keep laughing! It won't change anything! Just accept it! It was all in your head! His touch. His voice. None of it really happened! He was just a…"

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed. I punched her right in the face as hard as I could. I heard glass breaking as her body shattered into lots of shiny pieces. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUP!" My head was pounding. I was so mad. So scared. So…lost. I can't even find a way to describe what I was feeling.

"She's right, you know! That guy was just like us! He's not real! He never was!" I heard Rocky yell from behind me.

I turned to face the four friends I wish I never made. What happened next… It felt like I wasn't in control anymore. Like I was just watching and hearing myself without any control over what I was doing. I was screaming, punching and knocking them around! The part I remember most was when only Madame le Flour was left. I grabbed her between my hooves, lifted her over my head, and started slamming her into the floor over and over…hard…screaming…

"HE IS REAL! HE IS REAL! MY FRIENDS ARE REAL! JAMES IS REAL!" I kept chanting. I wouldn't stop. I kept slamming that lifeless sack of flour into my floor over and over. I could feel tears being flung off my face with every sudden jerk of my body. I don't know how long it kept going, but eventually I felt something tackle me to the floor. I was on my back looking up at something purple.

"Pinkie, stop! What's wrong?!" The pony yelled while pinning me down. It… It was Twilight Sparkle. She was looking right down at me with a really worried expression.

I tried to talk. But I was crying so hard that the only thing I could make was pathetic whimpers and cries. I just couldn't make myself speak any real words. I must've sounded like an insane animal…

"Pinkie, enough! Calm down!" Twilight shouted at me while giving me a good shake. "Calm down. Take long deep breaths. Relax."

I tried so hard to do what she said. I gritted my teeth together and inhaled through them. I inhaled until I could fit no more air inside and then let it all out nice and slow. I did that a few more times until I felt myself not shaking as much anymore. "Good… Now, tell me what happened. Why is your room such a mess? And why is your mirror broken?"

I looked around at my surroundings. My mirror had been shattered. Only the back of it and its frame was still in one piece. There was a bag of flour in the middle of the room just behind Twilight. My pile of rocks had been scattered everywhere. That pile of dust had been spread out everywhere as if I had kicked it. And that bucket of turnips had been knocked over. It… It looked liked I had even crushed one.

I looked up at Twilight. My vision was still very blurred with tears. I… All I could do was cover my face with my hooves and cry. But I felt Twilight give me a very gentle hug. "It's gonna be OK, Pinkie… It'll be OK."

She didn't let me go until I stopped crying. I managed to at least sit up while Twilight took a look at the place. "Pinkie… Did you do all this?" I didn't say anything right away, but I did manage to nod. I still can't believe I lost control like that.

Twilight kept looking around for a while before she looked at me with a really worried looked. "It looks like you had a massive psychotic breakdown….. What happened? What caused you to snap?"

I couldn't talk. I felt so down… So low… No words would come. Twilight then raised her hoof suddenly with a smile. "Ah, right! Maybe a warm shower will help you relax. Studies have shown that bathing has very soothing psychological effects on ponies."

By then, I really just wanted to do anything to help myself feel better. I nodded and led Twilight into my bathroom. "OK. I'll get it ready for you." But while she got the water running, I saw myself in another mirror above the sink. My mane and tail… They looked the same way they did in my reflection earlier. I had to look away. I didn't want to remember that… Writing this made me remember it all over again… I need to take a break for a minute to get my mind straight…

OK, I'm feeling better now. A few minutes later, I was just sitting in the tub with the water up to my shoulders while Twilight was using a brush on a stick to scrub me. We didn't say anything at first. Eventually, Twilight did speak up. "Are you feeling any better, Pinkie?"

I still felt too down to really say anything, but I did look at her and nod. "Uh huh… Kinda."

After I looked away for a moment, I felt Twilight place her hoof on my shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I turned and looked at her without saying anything. She looked so worried. "I promise not to tell anypony if you want me to keep it secret." She then showed a bit of a funny smile. "And don't worry. I won't crack like I did back when Photo Finish was in town."

Good old Twilight. That actually got a giggle out of me. "OK, Twilight… I'll tell you…"

I tried to find the right words. As much as I just love a good joke, this wasn't something to joke about. I looked down at my reflection in the water. I couldn't see all of me because of the bubbles, but I could see some of my face. "Twilight… Do you think that some of your friends…even though they look real…might not be real at all?"

She looked really confused at what I said seeing as how she tilted her head to one side. "Huh? Wha… What do you mean by that?"

I let out a long sigh, placing on hoof on the water's surface while my reflection reached back. I'm just glad that it didn't talk back to me that time. "It's just… See how my reflection moves and looks? How real it is? It's like it's a real person. But…" I then looked right at Twilight. "Do you think some ponies…or people who aren't in mirrors might not be real either? Just…being things we think we're seeing and hearing and touching but we really aren't?"

Twilight looked at me with a really disturbed expression. And I don't mean a creeped out kind of disturbed. I mean a really sad kind of disturbed. She took a moment to reply. "Pinkie… I'm going to be honest. That is the most depressing thing I have ever heard you say. This is because James disappeared without a trace, isn't it?"

I nodded and looked back at myself in the reflection. "It's just… Humans have never really existed in Equestria before, right? I mean, there was that little problem a couple of weeks ago, but we've never found any proof that they were ever real. They were only talked about in myths, right?"

"Please don't say anymore, Pinkie. I know what you're getting at and I'm going to tell you this right now." Twilight replied before grabbing my shoulders between her hooves. "Stop thinking that. I… I don't care how likely it is that James was just an illusion cooked up by overactive imaginations. He is still our friend."

I could tell that Twilight was trying to keep my faith strong. And I really wanted to believe her. But I then asked, "Do you have any proof that…he was really real and not a dream?"

She opened her mouth as if she was going to talk, but she paused and lowered her head and sighed. "No….. I have no way to test that." But she then looked at me with a really hurt expression. "But please… Don't say things like that anymore. I don't want to believe such a thing. If you still care about him, don't let go of your faith in him. Believe that he'll come home and he just might."

I took a deep breath. She was right… I should always have faith in my friends. I could feel my mane start to return to normal. "…..When he comes home, I'm gonna throw a big party for him. A 'welcome home' party. And I'll be sure to invite all of his closest friends!"

"Now that's the Pinkie Pie I know." Twilight said with a smile while making a towel levitate over to me. I hopped out of the tub and grabbed it before drying myself off. I saw my wet tail quickly inflate back to its regular poofy look. "I still want to know how that works. Is your mane and tail just hair-covered balloons?"

"Nope! It's all natural!" I replied with a big grin. I was definitely feeling better by then. If you're reading this, thanks, Twilight!

Once I was all dried off, we went back out into the loft's main room. I felt myself wince as I saw my broken mirror and the mess I had made closer to my bed. "…I'll clean this up. Don't worry." Twilight spoke with a reassuring smile. I nodded with a smile too and just watched.

Twilight went over to my mirror and levitated all of the broken glass into my trash pail near my bed. She then used a little broom and dust pan to sweep up the bits of dust and squashed turnip and dumped that in too. She then levitated all of the dropped turnips and put them back in the pail before placing all of my rocks back into their box. "There we go. I'll take this bag of flour back downstairs on my way out. Oh, and I'll take your mirror to get fixed."

I nodded with a grateful smile. Hopefully getting my mirror fixed will stop that old '7 years bad luck' curse. "Thanks again, Twilight. I'm glad you showed up when you did. I really needed a friend today."

"Anytime, Pinkie. I'll see you later." Twilight replied while waving with me. But just before she could walk down the stairs, she suddenly gasped. "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you! Just before I left my house not even twenty minutes ago, I sent a message to Princess Celestia asking her for help on this. If anypony can help us locate James, she can. I'll be sure to let you know as soon as she sends her reply."

I felt a huge weight float off my shoulders. If there is one pony in Equestria we can always count on for help, it's Princess Celestia. "Phew… Yeah, she can help! And James is friends with Princess Luna! They'll help us get to the bottom of this! Thanks for asking them, Twilight."

"It was the least I could. I'm just as eager to see him again myself. In any case, I better get going. Take care, Pinkie." Twilight replied while giving me a friendly wave. That sack of flour on the floor floated over to her with my mirror's frame and she walked downstairs until I couldn't see any of them anymore.

I need to stop writing now. I've got a big party to plan out… Huh? That twitch again… It wasn't my Pinkie Sense, but… Oh no, not THAT kind of twitch again. Stay calm. It's going to be OK.

"He's real. I know he's real… He'll be home soon…" I keep telling myself. I know my friend will be home soon.

Well, today got off to a slow start for me. I just felt so lazy getting out of bed. So heavy… Almost as if I had gorged myself on ten dozen chocolate-covered roses. Thank the stars I know better than to do that. A lady must mind her figure!

I crawled out of bed and carefully removed the curlers from my gorgeous mane and tail. What, you think my perfectly kempt hair is all natural? As much as I wish it was, I am sorry to say some curls require a little help to maintain their shape. But enough about that. I made certain to touchup my eye shadow with my favorite baby blue hue. You would be surprised by how many stallions are drawn to eyes topped off with a light blue cover. I struck a delightful pose in the mirror, raising my right hoof slightly while batting my eyes, even though they still seemed as if I had gotten hardly any sleep.. "Mmm, yes. Perfect as always… Hm?"

My right hoof? What was that on it? Ah, yes. My bracelet. I have been wearing that for as long as I can recall… Oh, well… I suppose I have not been wearing it for all that long. Only three weeks or so, I suppose. Although I have not once removed it since the day I received it from….him.

"James… You're still not home, are you?" I muttered out loud. Of all the men I have met in my life, I have met few with the genuine sweetness he has. Certainly lacking the pristine qualities of most Canterlot gentlemen, but he more than makes up for it with tender charm. And…I felt a dull pain deep in my heart as I beheld the many opals adorning the silver bracelet on my ankle. "Darling… I pray I'll see you today."

I marched right downstairs and into my workroom. The suit I had woven for Sapphire Shores was standing proudly in the center. Only a few sapphires were missing before it could truly be called complete. "I suppose breakfast can wait a bit longer. This should only take a moment."

I carefully examined the patterns of sapphires I had placed on the suit. I had designed it in such a way that left bold crossing lines of gemstones that went all over the body and on the outer sections of the limbs. My goal was to make the suit shine as if a net of shimmering blue light was entangling the wearer. "Oooh, this suit is going to be simply spectacular once she's up on stage!" I spoke with pride as I applied the last few sapphires.

"There. Now all that's left is the hat! But first, a lady can't work on an empty stomach." I spoke to myself before trotting into the kitchen and looking through the refrigerator. But I did not look for long before I heard a quiet meow behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw none of than dear little Opalescence standing at the entrance to my kitchen. "Oh, I could never forget you, Opal. Let mama get you some breakfast too."

With a little magic, I carried a can of Opal's favorite cat food out of the cabinet and set it on the counter before taking a can opener to it. "Oh, wait. That's not quite on the right angle." I muttered to myself when I noticed the hook was not penetrating the can's lid properly. But as I reached out with my hoof to adjust it, once again I caught a glimpse of the bracelet.

Why… Whenever I see those glittering opals, I am not reminded of my dear cat who shares their name, but of the precious friend who gave it to me. He told me it was partially to make me think of her, but it was doing quite the opposite. "This is such a distraction right now…" I grumbled as I focused my gaze onto it to use levitation magic. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not bring myself to slide it off.

"I… I can't…" I sighed with a heavy heart. With James missing, my memories of him are all I have left. That, and this bracelet. Removing it now would be disrespectful to his memories. "I'll just have to avert my eyes for now…"

While taking care to not look directly at my right hoof, I pried open the can and poured its contents into a small bowl before setting it on the floor. "There you go, Opal. Bon appétit." I spoke with a slight smile. She came over to the bowl and sniffed it for a moment before turning her nose up at it. Of course, that is just typical for her. She would eat it eventually.

I went about trying to find something to eat for myself, but the majority of my appetite had faded away. And I knew why. Even without looking at it, my bracelet was constantly reminding me of the dear friend who had vanished into thin air. In the end, I settled for a mere orange. The vitamin C would probably help perk me up a bit. I certainly needed it at the time.

I promptly peeled the orange and discarded its very bitter rind into the closest wastebasket and proceeded back out into the workroom. I looked over the sketch I had made for the suit's matching hat while eating the orange wedge by wedge. "Hmmm… Does not look like I need to make adjustments." I muttered while using magic to levitate over a white fedora hat and set it upon the mannequin's head. The suit and hat meshed together quite nicely. All that was needed was the ring of sapphires around it.

I pushed a chest of fresh sapphires closer to the mannequin and lifted the lid open. One by one, I lifted them from the chest and carefully set each in a row around the base of the crown. But…it felt so slow. My mind was wandering and I felt…somewhat weaker than I normally do. Before I even knew it, I had only placed two down over the course of five minutes. "What is wrong with me…" I muttered in barely a whisper.

Once more, my eyes turned towards the bracelet on my right hoof. The light shining through the nearest window caused the opals to shimmer in a multitude of colors with no two shines being alike. It… It is my most prized possession. But as I looked at it, I began to ponder. Did James really get it for me? I did just happen to wake up one day with it clipped around my ankle. Did… Did I even ever know a man named James? Is it possible that he was…merely a fabrication brought on by fillyhood fairytales of…

"No! No, how dare you, Rarity?!" I suddenly shrieked as I shook my head to remove such horrendous thoughts from my mind. "How dare you even consider that?! How dare you lose such faith in such a dear friend of yours?!" I felt such fury… I could not believe I allowed myself to even think that James had been nothing but a dream. Even if just for a moment…

I felt tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. Tears of utter shame. "Oh darling… I'm so sorry! I should never have even dared to think such a wretched possibility!" I sobbed so hard… I longed to feel him hold me in his arms once more… To feel his genuine care and love…

Of all times… As I wallowed in shame and longing, I heard the bell above my front door ring. "I should've placed an 'out to lunch' sign out there…" I grumbled to myself as I did my best to hide my emotions. I turned to face my customer and did my best to smile. "Welcome to Carousel Bou… Oh, Sapphire Shores!" I temporarily forgot about my sorrows for just a moment as I saw the splendidly dressed Pony of Pop herself standing in my doorway.

"Good mooorning, Miss Rarity! And…well, I came at just the right time, didn't I?!" Her face lit up the instant she cast her gaze towards the mannequin behind me while speaking in that characteristic flair of hers.

"You did...? Oh, yes! I just finished the sapphire patterns on your suit not even fifteen minutes ago!" I replied while doing my absolute best to keep a straight face. Hopefully she would not notice anything was wrong.

Sapphire Sores trotted right over to the mannequin that held her suit and began to closely examine it while steadily circling it. "Ooh, this really puts the 'sapphire' in Sapphire Shores! I'll be like a walking Hearths Warming tree dressed in blue baubles when the stage lights hit! Seeeeensational!"

It did my heart good to see Sapphire so pleased with the end result of my work. It had been some time since she last commissioned me, so I was a tad worried that I had lost my touch with sleek suits. She is the only client who has ever commissioned for that style of clothing. "I am so relieved that you find it to your liking. I confess I got a bit experimental when I was setting out the patterns."

My client stood up higher, rising onto just her hind legs while adjusting the tiny hat on her head. She held a hoof to her chin while seemingly examining the incomplete fedora on the mannequin's head. "Hmmm… I thought this was all supposed to be ready today. I'm liking where the hat's going though."

Oh drat! She was right. I was supposed to have her attire completed by this morning. But I have been so distracted lately by… I believe you are able to ascertain what it is by my earlier writing. Regardless, I tried to keep my cool and replied as calmly as I could muster. "Oh… My apologies, Miss Shores. I have been…um…somewhat distracted by some more…personal issues as of late."

The Pony of Pop dropped back down onto all fours and stepped out from behind the mannequin before me. "Oh please, call me Sapphire. And…hm?" She paused and approached me with a very focused gaze the likes of which I had never seen on her before.

"Oh, sorry. I just have a habit of being formal with anypony who happens to be a celebrity and…um… What are you doing?" I replied before I noticed that she was standing right in front of me while seeming to be scanning my face.

"Personal problems, you said? And are you all right? You look like your makeup's running…" Sapphire spoke in a surprisingly mellow tone of voice, as if she had completely dropped her usual flair.

"My makeup…? Oh dear…" Of course. My tears had streamed down my face and over the parts where makeup had been applied this morning. "Is it that obvious?"

Sapphire nodded while showing a look of genuine concern. "Anypony who wears makeup as often as I do is quick to notice when it's been messed up by something. Especially tears."

I let out a sigh of defeat. There was no denying the truth by then. "Well… Like I said, it is…quite personal. I doubt it would matter to you."

Much to my surprise, Sapphire reached out and patted me on the shoulder. "Honey, I've got plenty of time to hear out a friend on her troubles. By all means, tell me what's eating you."

I gazed at her, feeling just flabbergasted by her response. "Wha… Friends? Me?"

Sapphire grinned quite brightly, showing off the normal everyday mare underneath her glamorous and flamboyant exterior. "Of course! I prefer to stay personal with everypony I work with. So, what's the matter?"

I felt myself relax quite a bit at the sound of her words. "All right… Well, just a couple of days ago, a dear friend of mine… His name is James. He…"

During my brief paused while trying to find the right words, Sapphire spoke up. "James, huh? Odd name for pony, but go on."

I was hardly surprised that she did not suspect he was not a pony. "Actually, he is a human. You know, like in some of Equestria's lesser known legends and fairytales?"

"Oh, them. Well, I don't keep up with legends and the like. I'm more focused on the here and now, if you know what I mean. And…did something happen to him?" Sapphire retorted, showing casual indifference to what James is. Such a fine mare, not showing any criticism on his race or species at all.

"Well… I have known him for…exactly three weeks. But just a couple of days ago, he just…vanished. And I do not mean kidnapped or wandered off. I mean vanish entirely as if he just turned into smoke and faded away. It is…most frustrating." I recounted what had occurred over the last few days.

"Hmm… Disappeared? Are you sure you looked everywhere you could?" Sapphire asked with a worried expression.

I let out a long sigh while slowly shaking my head. "We practically turned the house he was living in upside-down searching for any evidence of what had become of him. A message explaining his absence. Anything at all. My friend Applejack even brought her dog along to try and sniff out a trail of where James had gone."

"And…you found nothing?" Sapphire spoke softly, her mouth curving downward into a frown.

"Nothing at all… The freshest trail led directly into the house. It was as if he…just…ceased to exist." I could feel new tears beginning to from at the edge of my increasingly blurred vision. "Literally just minutes before you came in, I was even beginning to question my memories. Did he even exist at all? Humans have only existed in myth, after all…"

Sapphire sighed and shook her head while casting her gaze towards the floor. "Miss Rarity… That is one of the most depressing concepts I have ever heard in my entire career… That would make for a terribly moving song…" She then looked directly at me once more. "All that emotion you're showing… Is he important to you?"

There was no denying just how precious that man is to me by that point. I looked down at my bracelet once more while I raised my hoof. "Very… James is…quite unlike every other stallion I have ever met. Granted, he is not a stallion, but he is a man. He is rather quiet and very reserved. He is modest… So much so that I feel he is unsure of how to approach me at time… But he can also be witty when the moment calls for it. He is…most precious to me. Truly one of my most important friends."

Sapphire eyed my bracelet while I looked at it. She seemed to show a comforting smile, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Is he sweet on you?"

I nodded with a smile. "He is. Very sweet. I think he adores me more than most."

However, Sapphire then shook her hoof while holding it aloft. "Oh no, I don't mean like that. Is he…you know…courting you?"

I felt so unbearably warm at that moment. I must have been blushing. But with a frown, I shook my head. "Oh… No, he is not. His heart belongs to my best friend now. He lives with Fluttershy at the edge of Ponyville."

"Ooh… I see. Well… Judging by how emotional you're getting on this… Are you sweet on him?" Sapphire retorted a few seconds later.

With a heavy heart, I let out a sigh. "I will not lie… The thought has crossed my mind from time to time." I took a closer look at my bracelet. I could almost see countless copies of my face staring back at me from the many polished sides of the opals. "I have often wondered… What could have been? What if he had purchased a different piece of jewelry for me? What if it touched me on an even deeper level than this one did? Where would we be now?" I felt myself get lost in the fine clear gemstones before my eyes. I felt warm and comforted as I remembered those days from just a few weeks ago. "Would we be lovers by now…? Would we still be friends…? I just don't know…"

I am rather impressed by how patiently Sapphire waited for me to finish. By the time I had realized how much I was talking, I jumped and shook my head while placing my hoof back on the floor. "Oh, so sorry! I got lost in my memories…" I then straightened my thoughts and smiled faintly. "Of course, I know such thoughts are unhealthy. He has made up his mind and I must respect that… We do see each other daily, so we remain close. That is good enough for me…"

"But it still hurts when you don't see him for this long, doesn't it?" Sapphire asked as she reached out and placed a hoof on my shoulder.

I nodded, once again while frowning. "Indeed… And it tears at my mind wondering what has become of him…"

Sapphire Shores soon patted me on the shoulder once more before returning her hoof to the floor. "From what I can see, this James guy is very lucky to have a friend like you. I'd like to meet him someday."

I nodded with a faint smile. Sapphire was merely trying to cheer me up. "And… You know what? This has given me some inspiration to write a few songs!" Sapphire beamed before raising her hoof and slowly moving it sideways while looking upward at…something. "I'll title the first 'Want You Back' and the second 'Love from the Outside'. How's that?"

Amazing, really. To think she would name songs after my personal feelings and a personal crisis I was going through. "I am…quite honored, Sapphire. I will make certain James will acquire a copy of the album you release them on."

Regaining some of her usual flair, she gave me a winning smile. "I'll be certain to mail you a vinyl of it when it's released. Consider it a tip for this especially stunning work of wearable art right here." She tapped the mannequin her suit rested on. "Oh, and don't worry about rushing the hat. Take all the time you need. I know personal problems come first."

It was most considerate of her to give me extra time. I feared she would have been quite disappointed when she arrived to find her hat unfinished. "Why, thank you. However, I'm quite certain I can have this done within the hour."

"Well, all right then. In the meantime, I'll go grab a bite in town. Just don't be surprised if I come back with a mob trailing me." Sapphire waved as she headed out the door. I certainly was feeling in somewhat better spirits after getting that off my chest. If I really motored through things, I could probably have the hat done in under ten minutes.

The trick to setting out the gemstones properly was to make certain each was the same size as the rest. I had to make certain to not mix and match. And before long, it was done. A perfect ring of glittering sapphires set around the base of the fedora's crown. "Oh, she will most certainly look swanky in this attire!"

However, I did not even have time to look my latest creation over before I heard a light knocking at my door. "Cooooming!" I retorted, hoping my customer could hear me. But when I opened the door, I was greeted by a rather somber sight. "Hel… Oh, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stood before me looking absolutely dreadful. Her eyes seemed bloodshot and puffy and I could see stains under her eyes. Clearly from tears. "Hello…Rarity…" She weakly muttered. She looked…so fragile at that moment. Like a sickly dove on the verge of collapsing at any time.

"Darling, what in the world happened? I have seen you in rough shape before, but you look deathly sickly!" I could not help exclaiming as I beheld my best friend before me.

Fluttershy slowly staggered towards me as I took a few steps back to allow her inside. "I'm not sick… I'm just…so…" She bowed her head before she could even finish.

"Darling, did you even sleep last night?" I asked while holding her up. Her stance was shaky and uneven. I feared she would faint at any given time.

"I did… A little…" She replied before letting out a yawn. Even if she did get some sleep, she clearly did not sleep enough. "But…nightmares…"

Poor Fluttershy… I could already see what was plaguing her. I used magic to slide over my favorite red reclining sofa and helped her lie down on it. "Shhh… You can tell me everything, Fluttershy. We are the best of friends, are we not?"

She managed to force out a small smile while she looked at me. "We are…"

I then pulled up a stool so I could sit next to her. "If it would help, I could hear you out on what you dreamed about."

Fluttershy rolled over onto her back and let out a long sigh. "It was…the same dream each time… Well…not really. I always found myself in a different place each time. The first time…I was outside in the meadow at night. The next time, it was morning… Then I was in the garden in Canterlot's royal palace…"

Hmm… Rather puzzling. It did not sound terribly traumatic. "Well…it sounds like you were seeing quite a bit of the sights. How was that a bad thing?"

"Because…it always ended the same way." Fluttershy replied without even looking at me. "A few minutes after I started dreaming, I saw him…"

"You saw James… Was he happy to see you?" I asked, starting to become fearful of just what happened in Fluttershy's mind

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I called out to him… He was always turned away from me. He never responded…" I could see tears beginning to form at the edge of Fluttershy's eyes. I do not believe she was even aware that they were there at that moment.

"I ran over to him… I felt so happy… I had been hoping to see him again and he was right there in front of me." Fluttershy spoke with a very noticeable smile on her face. I can only imagine the relief she must have felt when she saw her beloved after searching so hard for him the previous days. However, her smile began to curve downwards into a frown. "But…when I reached out to hold him…I…" I saw her tears spill over as she spoke with her voice beginning to break. "My hooves…went right through him… As if…he was not there…"

I too could feel tears starting to build in my eyes as I found myself unwittingly imagining everything Fluttershy was speaking. "I reached out to him again and again…but I could never touch him… But…the worst part…" She then covered her face and began to sob. "He started sinking into the ground… I kept pleading with him to grab onto me… He did…finally reach out to me at the last second…but his hand… It went right through me… I dug at the ground so hard… Tried to dig him up when he disappeared into the ground…" Gasping for air, Fluttershy removed her hooves from her face and looked at me with tired swollen eyes. "That was when I woke up… Every single time…"

Such a horrid dream… It was no wonder Fluttershy seemed so haunted by what she had seen. Using magic, I levitated a dry tissue over to her and wiped her tears from her face. "It's going to be all right, Fluttershy… It was just a dream. And dreams aren't truly real."

"But it was the same dream every time! It… It must mean something!" Fluttershy continued to sob. I am all but certain the final stages of her dreams had been burned into her memory.

I reached out and placed my hoof on hers. "Fluttershy… Darling, look at me." I spoke softly, trying to get her to stop crying and listen to me. She finally did relax and looked my way. She sniffled and choked, but she was no longer crying. "He is precious to you, isn't he?"

Fluttershy nodded weakly without saying a word. I tried my best to smile. "That's good. Because I know you are precious to him as well."

"You… You can tell that easily?" She asked with a rather baffled expression.

I let out a light giggle. "Oh, yes. Take it from somepony who is looking to find a sweet husband someday herself. I can tell that James is someone who really commits to a relationship. He will not ever leave you. He will return to you. I swear it."

Fluttershy could only bow her head in silence. I could see that she was starting to do the same thing I had done just a short while ago. She was starting to doubt her memories. I reached out at her and firmly gripped her shoulders. "Fluttershy, no. Do not doubt what you remember. He was not a dream. You know he was as real as you and I."

My dear friend let out a long hard sigh. "I know… I shouldn't doubt if I love him, but… It's just so hard… I don't know if I will ever see him again…"

What I said next was merely a half-truth, as I was not entirely convinced myself. "You will see him again, Fluttershy. You will."

Fluttershy looked at me with a truly sorrowful yet somewhat hopeful expression. "You…you're sure about that?"

I gave her the best smile I could. "Would I ever lie to a friend?"

"No… No, you would never lie to me…" Fluttershy finally showed me the first true smile I had seen from her this morning and held onto me with a tender embrace.

"There there, darling… Is there anything I can do for you at all?" I asked in the hopes of finding something to keep Fluttershy out of depression.

"I… I don't know. I just want to be in the company of friends until he comes home…" Fluttershy replied with a rather sad smile.

"You're trying to drown your loneliness, hm? Well, you are more than welcome to spend the day with me. Come, let me prepare you a light snack. Crying tends to leave you rather famished." I spoke before helping her up and leading her to my kitchen.

I suppose I shall stop here. I have another commission to start working on as soon as Sapphire Shores returns to claim her attire. And I will certainly have my hoovess full tending to Fluttershy in her time of need. Although…

I pray that my promise does not turn into a lie… James, darling… Please come home soon. Fluttershy needs you…

Heya, ponies. This is Rainbow Dash writing again. I had to get to work right after breakfast setting up the clouds over Ponyville for a nice downpour. Yeah, that's right. Rain.

The only problem was I really didn't feel like doing it. I mean I don't mind my job, but… I just felt like I had no energy by the time I was above Ponyville. And that's saying something since I'm usually on top of the world.

I just found the closest cloud I could find and just let myself slump over it. I just felt…down. Like Diamond Dog down. I rolled over onto my back after a minute and just looked up at the sky. That big old blue sea above me. "It almost feels like you could just fall up there and disappear… All without a trace…"

Oh, who am I kidding? I was still feeling bummed over my friend disappearing. Still no sign of him. No word from him. Hay, nopony in town has seen him for the last few days. No matter how hard I tried to shake it off, I just couldn't stop worrying about him.

"I wonder if you're out there somewhere… Are you OK?" I heard myself whisper as I held my hoof up as if to touch the sky above me. "You're always so reserved… So quiet unless in the right mood… Like you could just slip away without anyone noticing…"

I must've let myself relax way too much. Next thing I know, I'm talking to myself. "Can you hear me, James? Do you even remember me?"

Before I could say anything else, a voice spoke up from right beside me. "I dunno, but I do! Hi, Rainbow Dash!"

"What the?!" I yelped before rolling right off the cloud I was on. I managed to catch myself before I could fall very far though. I then swooped right back up to my cloud and gave that goofball pegasus a piece of my mind. "What gives, Derpy?! You don't sneak up on ponies like that! You might get a hoof in the face!"

That derp gave me her best googly-eyed smile before she waved at me like nothing had happened. "Sorry! I just saw you up here and thought I'd just say hi." She then paused for a moment and reached into her mail satchel and pulled something out. "Muffin?"

I rolled my eyes. Just… Derpy's such a muffinhead sometimes. Oh, wait. I mean all the time! But I guess I could've used a snack at the time and took the muffin. "Thanks, I guess…" Looked like I had gotten a good old blueberry muffin that time.

"So, is something wrong?" Derpy asked while I started to munch on the muffin.

I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell just anypony about what had happened to the only human in all of Equestria. "Well… Have you seen James lately?" I tried asking while doing my best to smile. Yeah, it was a fake smile, but what could I do? "I've been trying to find him today. I used to see him every day. Almost like he's part of my daily schedule… Any sign of him?"

Derpy surprised me with a really unhappy frown. "I haven't seen him in three days. I was kinda hoping you would know."

Well, I can't say I was surprised to hear that. It looks like nopony's seen him at all. But what Derpy said next threw me for a loop. "Maybe I just need to make some of my 'weird beard' muffins."

"Uh… OK, I've heard of some weird eats before, but… What the hay are those?" I couldn't help asking after staring at her with a half chewed bite of muffin hanging in my jaws.

Derpy looked at me with those goofy eyes and smiled. "Oh, that's what I call a special batch of muffins I made once. I started seeing all sorts of things that I never saw before. I saw a manticore with a bunny face and dolphin tail, a hydra that was as big as a cat… Oh wait, it really was a cat. With four heads! And then I swear I saw a human that day! Oh wait, that was James. And I swear I had a beard at that time! That's why I call them my 'weird beard' muffins."

I finally just had to speak up after hearing all that. Whatever she put in those muffins can't be good for you. "Are you saying you mixed in a bunch of stuff that makes you see things?!"

"I dunno! It felt pretty real. The kitten hydra licked me and purred a lot. And James looked pretty real too." Derpy replied with a silly smile. But she then suddenly gasped. "Oh, right! I gotta get back to work! Saturdays are such busy days for me! See you around, Rainbow Dash!" That total derp then dove right off the cloud and flew off.

I just sat there for a moment without saying anything. Derpy's words were still sinking in. "Great… Somepony else who probably thinks James was just one big hallucination…"

I'm going to be honest right now. The longer I went without seeing him, the more I started to think that James might not have ever existed in the first place. And I've got a hunch some of my best friends think the same way. That was what was bumming me out the most. I know Fluttershy and I already went over that discussion yesterday, but… I can't help but wonder if it's possible. I then just let myself go limp on the cloud with my head kind of hanging off the edge while looking down. "If this is what reality is like, then reality sucks."

I wanted to stop feeling depressed, so I tried counting how many ponies I could name by checking the colors in the distance as they walked around. "Two shades of pink or purple… That's Berry Punch. There's two shades of brown… That's the doc. Now we have a bit of… Red coat and orange mane and short tail… That's Big Macintosh…"

It was kind of like playing a bit of 'connect the dots', except it was more like 'match the colors'. I kept at it for a little while until I noticed one pony standing still while I think she was looking up at me. "Um… Three shades of purple or pink with a light lavender… Twilight?"

Turns out Twilight was looking right at me. I weakly waved at her, not having much motivation to do anything. Um… It was kind of hard to make out anything from that distance, but she seemed to be calling me down judging by that movement with one hoof. "Ugh… If it was any other time…"

With one swoop, I dove off of my cloud and landed right in front of that egghead unicorn. "Morning, Twilight. What's up?"

She looked kind of bothered by something as we stood there in the middle of the street. "Morning, Rainbow. Let's just say this morning hasn't been very easy for me… Or our friends."

Uh oh, that didn't sound good. "Our friends? What's been going on? They didn't come down with something, did they? Any symptoms I better watch out for?"

Twilight let out a sigh before looking right at me. I rarely see her looking that worried about anything. "Well, all I've seen this morning is Applejack and Pinkie Pie. AJ didn't have that many apples available at market, Pinkie Pie had a severe breakdown of some sort… This just hasn't been a good day for us."

Man… It sounded like I wasn't the only pony around going through the missing friend blues. "Dang… It's like each day just keeps getting worse…"

Right then, Twilight gave me a little smile. "Don't worry too much. I sent a message to Princess Celestia just before I left my house this morning. If anypony can help find our friend, she can. I wouldn't be surprised if Spike comes looking for me any minute now."

Sweet. We can almost always count on Princess Celestia if things get bad, so that took a load off my back. But as I wondered about that, a thought came to mind. "Hey, that's cool and all. But…uh…how long ago did you send the message?"

"Oh, I'd say it's been pretty close to half an hour. I should be getting a reply anytime now." Twilight replied with a smile. I wish I had her optimism today.

Something just didn't sound right with that response. "Huh…? Hang on. Half an hour? Doesn't she usually reply right away when you send her a message? I mean… What's the longest you've ever had to wait?"

Twilight gave me a pretty uneasy smile. "Oh, the longest… That was five minutes. I'm pretty sure she's just dealing with some very important matters right now and just can't be bothered to find a quill and scroll to use."

I gave Twilight a glare. She was starting to sound way too optimistic. "Uh huh. And how long did you wait before you left the house?"

"Ten minutes. Why do you ask?" Twilight replied while giving me a puzzled look.

I let out a long sigh. "If it's been that long… Twilight, something's not right here. You know your messages are top priority with Princess Celestia, so there's no way she would take this long to write a reply."

I think my words were starting to sink in. She was really starting to look bothered and even a bit scared. "I… I can't think of why she would wait so long to reply… It must be a good reason…"

"Or maybe…she thinks you're crazy for asking for help to find someone who might not even be real." I muttered to her. It hurt. I mean, seriously. It hurt to even consider that thought again. But that's the only response I could think of.

Twilight looked kind of offended by that line. She looked at me with a really sharp glare. "Rainbow, of course he exists! I remember every day of the last three weeks he was with us! I know for a fact that he couldn't have not been real!"

I took a few steps forward and stared her right in the eyes. "I dare you to say that again. To say that there was absolutely no chance of a human guy being something we just thought up in our heads. To say that there wasn't a single moment over the last few days that you considered he was just a dream."

"I…" Twilight started to talk with a really determined gaze. But she quickly started to show doubt with that scared frown on her face. "I… I…"

I sighed. So even that egghead wondered it too. "Thought so… A human just wandering into town saying he's not even from this world… That sounds like something out of a dream or some science fiction novel. Although I'm pretty sure one of those awesome Daring Do novels had a human or two in them at some point…"

Twilight bowed her head in silence for a minute before talking quietly. "Actually… I did do some research and…" She then looked at me with one of the saddest looks I had ever seen on her face as her ears drooped. "It is…quite possible that the James we know… May not have ever existed."

By that point, I wasn't even really aware of what else was going on around us. I was just focusing entirely on Twilight. I admit… I was scared. I didn't want to believe that it was possible our friend was just a mirage. But…I had to know what she found out. "Well… What did you find?"

Twilight sighed before she started to explain. "Well… There is the scenario where a child thinks up a nonexistant friend through sheer imagination. Often brought on by fascinating subjects, usually with exotic creatures or even fictional characters in books and other media. And to them… Their imaginations may make the entity seem very real to the point of being able to feel their touch… Hear their voice… Basically have them seem like real people."

I cocked my head to one side. Imaginary friends. Isn't that something only little kids do? "Uh… Yeah. Sure. You DO know we're not little fillies anymore, right?"

She nodded with a sigh. "I know that… The other possibility though… It was so dark, I was honestly scared by it." She then looked away for minute before speaking more softly than usual to the point where I almost couldn't hear her. "The more likely possibility in the case of adults…is schizophrenia."

That was one of the weirdest words I've ever heard. "Schizo… Huh?"

Twilight looked at me with a really worried expression. I could tell that whatever she read about… It really got to her. "It's a very severe mental illness that can effect the mind in various ways."

I jumped back. Mental illness?! "Are you saying we just might be sick in the head?!"

Twilight shook her hoof at me, as if trying to signal me to chill. "Relax, Rainbow. I'm not saying we're all mentally ill… Some individuals with schizophrenia actually behave and think normally. But…" She paused for a minute before continuing. "There have been a few cases where…"

I could see she was having a hard time going on with that explanation. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Twilight. I need to know this. What did the book say?"

She gulped hard. I could see she was nervous. "Well… There have been several recorded cases of an effected individual who had been seeing people who were not truly there. Some even starting as early as childhood or their mid teens. Some of them were even so real to the effected pony, that the afflicted even developed close friendships with them, listened to their advice, even gave them gifts… Basically not being able to tell in the slightest that the person before them could only be seen, heard, and felt by them." I swear, I think I was starting to see tears building at the edge of Twilight's eyes. "And…they would never vanish. They at times would leave to take care of things outside the person's field of vision and return later, but they would never disappear. Some spent their entire lives interacting with these…nonexistent friends…while everyone else could never see or hear them…"

I… I felt such a chill slide down my spine when I heard that. "That… That sounds exactly like what's been happening… Do you…" Out of nowhere, I felt tears starting to ooze down my face. And for once in my life, I really didn't care. "Do you think that's what's been happening? And that we… Maybe the illness finally left us?"

Twilight bowed and shook her head. "I don't know, Rainbow… I honestly…don't…know. He was with us for too short a time to make certain…"

No… Just… I don't even want to consider that. Even with that kind of proof… "No… I'm not gonna believe that! No way!"

Just before I could do anything else, I felt Twilight place her hoof on my shoulder. "Me neither, Rainbow… I can't believe that he was… I WON'T believe it."

I couldn't even say anything for a minute. All I could do was look at Twilight. I felt so hot… Kind of sick too… Like I wanted to hurl or something. Finally, I managed to squeak out a sentence. "Twilight… I'm scared."

That egghead gave me a gentle comforting hug. It felt more like one Fluttershy would give me. "Me too, Rainbow… But this case is in good hooves now. Just leave it to Princess Celestia. You know she's never failed us before."

I took a long deep breath to try to relax myself and my stomach. Wait… Never failed us? "Hold on. What about that time when those Changelings showed up on your brother's wedding day? She got floored by their queen!"

That got Twilight to roll her eyes with a nervous grin on her face. It looked like I got her to forget about our problem for a moment. "That came out of nowhere! Nopony saw that coming!"

I couldn't help laughing at that. "Heheh… But yeah, I get you. Princess Celestia should know what to do." But I then grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "But if you see him again, you come and find me right away. Got it?"

Twilight gave me a quick nod. "That's a promise. Now, could you please let go of me? I want to go check on Rarity. And I think Fluttershy might be with her too."

Fluttershy? Dang, she was probably getting the worst of things right then. I knew better than to keep Twilight waiting and hopped out of her way. "Oh, right. Better not keep you. And say hi to them for me."

"Will do. See you around, Rainbow." Twilight waved goodbye to me and trotted away. She seemed to be in better spirits than when she first talked to me. Even so…

Once I flew back up to my cloud to chill, The stuff Twilight had talked to me about came back into my mind. People who spent their entire lives talking and interacting with people who didn't even exist… That… I am going to be honest right now. That is one of the most nightmarish, most depressing things I have ever heard of in my life.

"Ugh, this stuff is just depressing to think about… I gotta do something to get my mind off of this!" I rolled around on the cloud, just doing all I could to not think about it. I then flopped over to the edge and looked down again at Ponyville. "There's gotta be a… Oh, hey! That's Scoot!"

I recognized that combo of purple mane and orange coat on a filly. That's Scootaloo. That little sparkplug is just nuts about me for some reason and she always has been for as long as I've known her. But maybe… Just maybe having a good chat with her could keep my mind off of things.

After making sure my game face was on, I swooped right down to that spunky filly and landed right in front of her. "Hey, Scoot! What's up?!"

I totally caught her by surprise judging by how she jumped back as soon as I landed in front of her. Before she could reply though, I noticed she wasn't riding that scooter of hers. "Huh? Hey, where's your scooter, squirt? Don't you usually ride that to get around?"

She sighed before bowing her head and talking in a really quiet voice. "Didn't feel like it today…"

"Didn't feel like it?! But I thought you love riding that scooter just as much as you like hanging out with me! And… Hey, are you OK? You don't look so good…" It was only then that I really noticed that Scootaloo was looking really under the weather. The last time I had seen her looked that bummed was after how ticked off I was when I found out she and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle was Gabby Gums. Uh… Wait, maybe I should explain who that was… Nah. It'll take way too long. Actually, she looked even more bummed than that time!

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash… I… I just don't feel fired up enough for it… I've got too much on my mind." Scootaloo explained before she walked right by me with her head hanging low.

That was what bothered me most. She walked right past me. RIGHT PAST ME. She NEVER walks right past me! Something really wasn't right with her. I spread my wings and swooped over to her and started hovering by her as she walked. "Come on, Scoot. What's eating ya?"

She looked up at me with the saddest look on her face I had ever seen. Poor kid. "Have you seen my brother, Rainbow Dash?"

Her brother… Oh right. James. Those two have gotten really close lately. And… Well, this is just a guess, but…I think Scootaloo might be an orphan. I honestly hope not, but…

"Oh, James? Well…" I started to talk, but then looked down at her. I really didn't want to tell her I hadn't seen him in three days, but I knew that telling her I had seen him would be a bad idea. With a sigh, I shook my head. "Sorry, squirt. Haven't seen him today."

She… Well, she caught me by surprise that time. She just snapped at me. "You keep saying that every time I ask you! Where is he?! I know you're friends with him!"

She looked like she was about to start crying at any second. And that's saying a lot considering that she tries to always have a 'tough girl' image. Only then she had completely dropped her guard right in the middle of the street. I tried to calm her down by patting her on the head. "It's OK, Scoot… It's OK. He's fine. He…uh… I just got a note from him today. He said he'll be back soon."

I was really hoping that would keep her hopes up for a while longer. But judging by that look, she wasn't fooled. She replied really briefly. "How soon?"

She was seeing right through me, so I just tried to be vague about it. "Um… He didn't say. Just…soon. That's it."

"Oh… Thanks, Rainbow Dash… I need to get going. I'm supposed to meet Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom at the milkshake parlor…" Scootaloo spoke in the most deadpan depressed tone of voice I had ever heard from her. And then she just…walked away.

"That was the first time she DIDN'T go nuts when I said hi to her…" I muttered to myself. Jeez… I never knew James' disappearance would hit that filly this hard… Is he really that important to her? It's almost like he's the only family she's ever known or something.

I… I need to stop here. Twilight's hypothesis thing is really getting to me again. I need to do something to get my mind off it. I also have a thunderstorm to set up. See ya. And stay dry.

What a morning… Is it normal to have woken up feeling like you spent the entire night pacing back and forth for hours? I practically rolled out of bed and hit the wooden floor of my room with a thud.

"Are you feeling OK, Twilight?" Those were the first words I heard. I looked down over the floor's edge and saw Spike looking up at me with a concerned expression. He was carrying a tray lined with pancakes and a glass of milk. It seemed he also remembered to include a cup of maple syrup.

"Ugh… Kind of…" I grumbled while slowly getting myself up onto my feet. I slowly made my way down the stairs to the rest of my living room. I felt so weak. As if my legs could give out from under me at any time.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Spike asked while he set the tray on the closest table.

I sighed as I tried to recall what I had dreamed about. "I… I don't know… All I remember is…a strong sense of sorrow. Fear… I remember myself…" As I rubbed my hoof under my eye to try to get myself a bit more awake, I felt something on my coat. Like something had been encrusted over the many tiny hairs under my eyes. Like…sodium deposits…from tears. "Crying… So much crying…" No wonder my eyes felt so tired. Was I crying in my sleep for most of the night?

"You look like you had a rough night, all right… Do you need some eye drops?" Spike asked while giving me a very concerned gaze.

"Sure… I think that'll help." I replied softly. I really needed to do something to get myself a bit more energized.

"OK. Just a second." Spike spoke with a smile as he hurried over to a drawer built under a bookcase in the wall that served as a medicine cabinet. While he was scrounging through it, I went over to my breakfast. But as I looked down at the pancakes, which I will admit was giving off a delightful smell; I honestly did not feel hungry. It almost felt like the food was just calling for me to eat it, but I just had no desire to do so. I felt too worried…about him.

"Found it!" Spike called out suddenly before I turned around to find him running towards me with a tiny bottle of eye drops in hand.

"Thank you, Spike." I said while trying to smile. I really did appreciate his assistance. I doubt I would be as well off as I am now without him. I unscrewed the cap from the bottle with magic and then held the bottle aloft upside-down over me while keeping one eye open. With careful precision, I made the bottle compress just enough to discharge one drop of the fluid. I instantly blinked as I felt the liquid come in contact with my eye and instinctively rubbed it in irritation. Somepony really should come up with a type of eye drop substance that does not irritate the eye… Actually, I doubt that is possible. The eye is an extremely sensitive organ. I doubt anything at all coming in contact with it would ever feel good… Oh wait. I am overthinking things again. And I am going off topic.

I repeated the process with my other eye before placing the cap back on the bottle and giving it back to Spike. "Feeling better?" He asked while clutching it in both hands.

I rubbed my eyes a bit more to deal with the irritation in them and to spread out the fluid. I then blinked a few times before looking down at Spike again. "I guess they don't feel as tired now."

He nodded with a smile before walking back over to the medicine drawer and placing the bottle inside it. "Yeah, you don't look as bloodshot anymore."

"Thanks, Spike… Now…I guess I better eat." I then turned to face my meal again. I could feel some of the warmth coming from it. With a sigh, I poured the syrup all over it and cut myself a piece from one. Spike always makes me a stack that is three pancakes high every time he cooks some. But while that first bite was tasty, and that first gulp of milk was cool and refreshing, I just could not go any further than that. "Um… Hey, Spike? Would you like the rest of this?" I asked while looking over my shoulder. I tried to smile as brightly as I could so he would not get worried.

It turns out my smile did not help at all. He walked over to me with a baffled expression and held up his hands. "Huh? But that's YOUR breakfast! You always eat every last bite! Did you get a tapeworm or something?"

I guess there was no fooling someone who has known me since I was just a filly. "Sorry, Spike… It's just… It's hard to work up an appetite when you're worried about a good friend."

He just looked at me silently for a minute. Never moving. Never speaking. But he did eventually break the silence. "It's about him again, isn't it? You've been like this since last night."

I bowed my head and sighed. "Yeah… We found no trace of him… I… I just don't know what to do."

Spike just shook his head and looked up at me after letting out a long sigh. "Twilight, I know how it feels to be worried about somepony you love. I was freaking out the entire time Rarity was kidnapped by those Diamond Dogs a while back. Remember?"

Diamond Dogs… Oh, how could I forget that? I could not help but giggle a bit as I realized just how pathetic I must have seemed at that moment. "Oh right… Well, at least I'm not hyperventilating."

"Oh, come on! It's not like you actually saw your crush being hauled off by a bunch of jerks!" He replied while scowling at me. I was just trying to add a little humor with some teasing. Although I admit it was partially to cheer myself up. "But I know what you mean… I know what it's like to know that the one person you love more than anyone in the world might be in trouble somewhere…"

Something about that last line just did not sound right. "Um… Did you mean anything by that?"

Spike surprised me by letting out a groan while rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Oh, come on, Twilight! I'm just a kid, and even I know what it's like to be in love! It's been all too obvious the last couple of weeks that you've got the hots for James, especially on that day you told me that you were planning a picnic the next day without asking if I'd like to come along."

Oh my… That Spike. He knew all along? I could not help but blush as I rubbed my left foreleg with my right hoof. "Hehehee… You knew about that?"

My little assistant snickered, "Well, duh. I saw how you went all weak in the knees when he went on and on with how he was wondering about how pegasi can interact with clouds a day or two after he first showed up. You always did have a thing for thinking men."

I felt most of my worry fade away for a moment as my body started to feel hot. I remember that day… I really cannot deny this. I do love James. I really do. Even though I know that he and Fluttershy are lovers now…I cannot completely let go of my feelings for him. Maybe I will in time, but I just cannot right now. "Yeah… I guess I do."

Spike then walked over to the tray of food he had prepared and took it into his hands. "I know you do. So yeah… I do know how you feel, Twilight. I'll go ahead and have this if you really don't mind."

I nodded with a grateful smile. Spike usually does not like it when I reject his cooking. Which is saying something because the little guy is actually really good at it. Most of the time I cook, it comes out looking like….. Well, as Spike put it once, something that looked like I had tried to 'splice water and mud to try and make a slime monster'. Maybe I should take lessons from him sometime. Although anything that does not require a stove is easy for me to make. "Thanks, Spike. I'll probably feel hungry again by lunchtime though."

"It's fine. If you need me for anything, just let me know." Spike spoke with a smile as he sat down on a stool with the tray resting on his lap.

Just as I was starting to turn to go downstairs, a thought popped into my head. James was certainly still missing and conventional methods to locate him were not going to work. We would need someone else… Someone with much greater insight. "Actually, there is something you can do, Spike!"

"Really? What?!" Spike replied just before he could take a bite of the pancakes.

"I need to write a quick note for Princess Celestia. Please wait a minute." I explained before using my magic to levitate over to me a blank scroll and a quill.

After making certain the quill was still full of ink, I began to write. "Dear Princess Celestia. I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but I am out of ponies I can turn to. My good friend, James, disappeared just three days ago. After waiting a full day for him to return, my friends and I searched through and around Fluttershy's house, which is where he was last seen. But unlike the last time he vanished, we found nothing explaining where he went and why. No messages. No trails. Even Applejack's dog was not able to find a fresh scent trail that could lead us to him. It is almost…"

I paused for a minute as I wrote. Having to vividly recall the events as I wrote about them, I was starting to feel the magnitude of the situation all over again. I missed James all the more as I recalled everything…

"Twilight…? Are you OK?" Spike asked from across the room. I knew he was watching me. He could probably even see that one tear trickling down my cheek.

Without turning to face him, I wiped the tears from my face. "I'm fine, Spike… I'm fine." I then went back to writing the message. "Almost…as if he vanished into thin air. Gone without a trace. I wish I was joking about this, but I swear I am not. Our friend is gone and we have no way of finding him. Please, your highness. We need your help. Surely you know of a means to locate him. If you, or even Princess Luna, know of a means to find someone who has disappeared so thoroughly, please help us. Please reply as soon as you can. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

I set the quill down and rolled up the scroll. "OK, Spike… It's ready."

Spike ran over to me and took the scroll in hand. "All right." He then blew a flicker of green fire onto the scroll, dissolving it into smoke, which then floated out of the nearest open window. "She'll be getting it any moment now."

I lowered my head and gave Spike a grateful nuzzle. "Thanks. We're sure to make some progress today." Spike grinned brightly as I showed him my gratitude. Really, I do not know what I would do without him sometimes.

"Aw, I'm just glad I can help. I know James and I aren't the closest of pals in Ponyville, but he's a good guy. I 'm a bit worried about him too." Spike replied before going back to his meal. "But right now, I wanna finish this before it gets cold. No one likes room-temperature pancakes. I'll get back to work once I'm done."

"Hehe, true. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything." I replied before making my way to the stairwell.

Once I was down in the library, I noticed a pile of books I had not fully sorted on the floor. I was going to sort them and place them back on the shelves, but I just could not find the drive yesterday evening. But now that we would soon have Princess Celestia's help with this problem, I was definitely in better spirits. "All right, what have we here…"

I made the books levitate so I could get a better look at them. "Let's see… Cooking for…Dummies? How ironic… That goes here. Lord of the Anklets, Volume 1… That goes over there… And… Huh?" The third book I checked really caught my eye. "Mysteries of the Mind… Hmmm…"

I know I have read that book before, but I felt compelled to look through it once more. It almost felt as if it was calling me. "Did I forget what I read in there?" As much as I love to read, I have a hard time remembering some things that are not relevant with my daily routine and primary studies. So I decided to take a look through it again while setting the other books down.

I opened the book and looked through the table of contents. "Brain functions… Dream states… Imaginary…projections?" I did not know why, but reading that filled me with a sense of dread. Still…I felt a need to look into it. So I flipped to the page where that section began.

I read on, and what I found…unnerved me, to say the least. I do not remember word for word what it said, but it basically documented how some children 'create' imaginary friends when inspired by fiction or stories in various forms of media. And how real they can seem to the point of sounding, and even feeling, real to the point where they may seem like real people.

This…was disturbingly similar to the events that coincided with James' arrival in Ponyville. Humans have never truly existed in Equestria. They have only been mentioned in myths and certain fairytales. And I had looked into some of the legends out of curiosity not even a full week before he showed up. Had he… Was James…just my heavily stimulated imagination's way of reacting to the new information I had found?

I wanted to cry… I did not want to believe such a thing was possible… But I read on anyway. At the end, I found a referral to another part of the book. "Refer to…Mental Illnesses; the Dark Side of the Mind…" I felt like I did not want to find out what was waiting for me. Especially when I saw it mention a section pointing to just one word. Schizophrenia.

Going against my better judgment, I flipped the book open to the section it pointed to. For anypony who does not know, Schizophrenia is an extremely severe mental illness that is tricky to treat. It has many symptoms that do not necessarily all occur in one case. But two symptoms caught my eye. Delusions and hallucinations.

"No… This can't be what I think it is…" I muttered to myself. I read on. And what I found…haunted me. Some ponies afflicted with schizophrenia have hallucinated for so long and to the point where their twisted minds had conjured up people that only they could see and hear. People they would know and interact with for years or even decades. People…who never really existed at all. Only in their demented minds…

I felt my heart race… What if… What if I was mentally ill? What if…if James was just a projection of my own imagination? But…my friends could see him too. He even became lovers with Fluttershy… Is it possible that…magic could project one's imagination into a real physical form that fades away in time? Did my magic respond to my thoughts? To my…unstable mind? I would be lying if I said my mind has always been stable… I know there have been times where I have utterly snapped… Do I have schizophrenia? Am I responsible for this whole mess?! Is James' entire existence and disappearance…MY doing?!

I…I just collapsed right where I was. I cried… All I could hear was my crying. I writhed on the floor. I could not think straight. But…I felt someone grab me. I heard a voice. "Twilight, snap outta it! What's wrong?! What did you read?!"

I opened my eyes and saw Spike looking down at me. His hand was resting on my hoof. "I've seen you get pretty weepy when you read some tragedy novels before, but you've never gotten this outta control! What happened?!"

I… I could not tell him what I had found. I did not want to force that kind of knowledge onto a child. "I… I don't know… But…I'm fine now. Really, I'll be OK, Spike."

Under most circumstances, Spike would have probably believed me. But not that time. He gave me a surprisingly stern glare. "Twilight… I've been with you since the day I hatched and I can tell something's not right with you. I have NEVER seen you cry this hard. What happened? I just wanna help you."

That boy can sure be mature when he wants to be. But no matter how much I wanted to tell him, this time… I just could not. "You're right, Spike… I… I'm not really OK at the moment…" I then tried to smile my best while giving him a gentle hug. "But I'll be all right. I just…need a bit of time to get my thoughts in order."

I felt Spike wrap his arms around me as well while nuzzling his face into my coat. "Well… All right. But if you need anything, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Spike… I think I just need to get some fresh air. I'll go check up on our friends and see just how well they're holding up today. I'm sure Fluttershy in particular needs some support." I spoke softly with a smile while drying my tears. I gently pushed Spike off of me and climbed to my feet. I looked at the books I had not yet put away, but Spike reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder when he noticed that.

"I'll put the rest of these away, Twilight. You just take it easy today." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks. I think I probably should just take it easy today." I replied with a grin. However, a thought then crossed my mind. "Hey, Spike… Just how long has it been since we sent that message to Princess Celestia?"

Spike seemed to show a look of mild shock. I think he probably forgot all about it. "Huh? Oh… Um… I think about ten minutes…" He then crossed his arms and frowned as he looked down at the floor. "Hmm… That's a new record. She's never taken this long to reply to a message that urgent."

Why… Of all times, why would Princess Celestia take that long to send a reply? Every single time I have sent a message to her over the last several years, the absolute longest she has ever taken to send a reply is only five minutes and fourteen seconds. I simply cannot imagine her being too busy to respond. "Well… I guess there's a first time for everything. Anyway, I should go check on our friends. When Princess Celestia sends her reply, please come find me right away. OK, Spike?"

The little dragon boy gave me a bright smile and a salute. "Yes, ma'am!" I gave my little assistant a grateful nuzzle before stepping out of the library. I decided it would be best to check on Pinkie Pie first. Out of all of my friends, she is probably the least stable and needs a friend's presence.

Well… I can safely say that my friends are not taking James' disappearance very well by this point. Applejack was not able to bring in as many apples as usual into market, Pinkie Pie had a total psychotic breakdown, I caught Rainbow Dash just sulking on a cloud, and it seems Fluttershy is spending time with Rarity since they are best friends. Although… I doubt Rarity has noticed that her mane and tail are a bit more frazzled than usual. I even saw Scootaloo and…she…even she seemed to know something is not quite right.

Fluttershy… She seemed so listless when I saw her. Her eyes seemed so empty. So…devoid of life. I swear, she did not even notice me speak her name the first few times. I wanted to reach out to her. To do anything to make her feel better. But it felt as if I could not reach her at all. At least she is in good hooves with Rarity around her.

As I neared my home, I noticed that Spike had not come to find me at all. And it had been at least thirty to forty minutes since I left… What was going on back in the library?

I pushed the front door to the library open and found Spike near the center of the room while sweeping the floor with a broom in his hands. He immediately looked my way and asked, "Oh, hey! Is everything OK with our friends, Twilight?"

I bowed my head and sighed as I stepped inside while pushing the door closed with my left hind leg. "I don't think 'OK' is the right word to use… They're all feeling the pain, some worse than others."

"Oh man… Who's got it the worst?" He asked while propping the broom against the central table.

"Well… You know how Pinkie Pie is when she gets worried about friends… Although this is the first time I ever saw her break a mirror in her frustration. But nopony is worse off than Fluttershy. I swear, she almost seems like a zombie today… And no, not the brain-eating variety!" I retorted while Spike showed various expressions to go with everything I said.

"Oh, that's good. Wouldn't want Fluttershy wandering in here tonight and gnawing on my skull." Spike said while nervously chuckling.

If he was trying to add humor to make the situation feel less grim, I have to admit it was not working well. "Spike… Are you trying to be funny?"

He stared at me for a moment; probably closely scanning the stern gaze I was giving him. "Sorry… Oh…and sorry, but Princess Celestia still hasn't sent a reply."

She… Still? It had been fairly close to an hour by that point! "Are you serious?! Why would…" I started to suspect that possibly… Just maybe the message had been lost in transit. I mean, while being transported, the message is always reduced to a plume of smoke. Perhaps it is possible that a very strong gust blew it off course. "Well… Let's just send another. Surely this one will get to her."

"Sounds good to me." Spike replied while the two of us headed upstairs to our private quarters. Or the loft, for a more common term. I immediately brought a quill and scroll over to myself and wrote down the same message as before. Although I also added a few extra words at the bottom to empathize how urgently I needed Princess Celestia to respond.

"OK, Spike. It's all yours." I spoke while he took the scroll in hand and ran up to the closest window before blowing a plume of fire at the scroll.

We both watched as the scroll became a puff of smoke and floated out the window. "OK, I'm sure we'll be getting a reply any minute now. It really doesn't take long for those messages to get to her." He spoke with a smile while walking back towards me.

"True. All we have to do is wait now. I'll bet she won't even take two minutes." I replied as I remembered how promptly our princess always replied to my messages.

For the next few minutes, I paced around the room. Spike stayed right with me the whole time while seated on the steps that led up to our beds, using a quill to… I think he was doing a crossword puzzle. Two minutes passed. Then five. I felt my trotting slowly reduce to a canter. Why was she taking so long?

"Hmmm… Twilight? Which 'celestial body' does Princess Celestia raise and lower every day?" Spike asked after ten minutes had passed.

I looked at him and glared while my ears drooped. "Ugh… Really, Spike? She raises and lowers the sun."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that until a couple of years ago, she did both the sun and the moon. I hardly knew anything about Princess Luna until that Nightmare Night when she first came back to Ponyville." He replied before jotting something down. "Hang on… How long has it been?"

I let out a long sigh and spoke softly. "Ten minutes… Are you sure you haven't gotten anything?"

"Um… Yeah, I'm sure. I swear I'm not congested or anything… I don't know why I haven't gotten anything today… Hurk!" Spike spoke before suddenly choking and belching out a plume of green fire. "Oh, wait! Never mind! I've got something!"

I felt a crazy amount of hope suddenly fill my heart as a huge smile spread across my face. Finally! Now we were sure to locate our friend! I was fearful he may not have even existed, but clearly Princess Celestia knew that he did! "Well?! What does it say?! Does she know how and where to find James?!"

Spike seemed just as excited as I was while he unfurled the scroll. "OK! Princess Celestia says….." His excited expression slowly dissolved into a look of both bewilderment and severe…disappointment. "Dear Twilight… I am contacting you ahead of time to inform you…that I will possibly be attending Nightmare Night this year…"

I… I just snapped at that point. I let out a yell before I snatched that scroll from Spike's hands and hurling it into my fireplace. I then cast an ignition spell at the small amount of leftover wood to cause it to flare up and ignite. The scroll was reduced to ashes in mere seconds as I just stood there. Watching. The flames quickly died out with there being so little wood since I normally do not use my fireplace in summer.

"Twilight… Are you all right?" Spike asked from behind me with a rather intimidated tone to his voice.

I was breathing hard. I felt so…hurt. So angry and frustrated. But when I looked at Spike and saw how scared he was, I felt so much guilt for snapping like I did. I tried to calm down, tears trickling down my face. "I'm sorry… I…"

"She…ignored us, Twilight… Why would she do that?" Spike asked, clearly as baffled as I was.

"I don't know… This… This isn't right… She would never hide anything from me…" I felt so helpless at that moment. The one pony in all of Equestria who could help us had turned a deaf ear to my requests… Why?

Spike reached out to me and gave me a tender hug. "What should we do?"

I replied as honestly as I could. "I don't know… I just…don't know…"

Not much later, I was just lying on my bed. Looking out the window. By then, rain had started to pour down. The sky was nothing but dark gray clouds as far as the eye could see. The weather perfectly reflected my mood.

I closed my eyes. I could almost hear him. Almost feel him. Was I losing my mind? Did I want to see him again so badly that my ears and eyes were starting to make me see and hear what I wanted to? I could almost see him… Feel him resting his hand on my side…

I opened my eyes the instant I felt pressure being applied to my ribs. It felt so real, yet… There was nopony around me at all. A flash of lightning streaked through the sky in the distance while the rumbling of thunder shook the library. I was alone.

This… I could not let this go on. I had to do something. If Princess Celestia would not help me and my friends bring James home, then… I would send something to James directly. Regardless of where he is!

I rushed downstairs to the basement where I keep most of my supplies and where I do a large amount of my research when it does not involve reading books. I went to a large coiled up roll of parchment and began to pull it out while keeping a pair of scissors ready to cut it once I felt I had pulled out enough. Once the length reached seven feet, I stopped and cut the unfurled parchment free. I then rushed back up the stairs and into the loft with it floating behind me. I was going to need much more than just a scroll for everything I needed to say.

Taking a quill, I began to write. Bit by bit I explained what had occurred in James' absence. How our friends have been taking it. How much…I wanted to see him again.

I could feel my feelings bubbling over as I wrote. I could just feel ounces of it spilling out with every stroke of the quill I made. At one point, I finally just burst into tears. I just want to have him back home. Real or not, James is a true friend to me. And…it hurts knowing I may not ever see him again. I looked down once I managed to stop crying. Some of my tears had fallen onto the parchment, spreading out some of the ink I had used to write. But I did not mind. In a way, it meant that a part of me would be sent with the message.

Once the massive message was finished, I rolled it up and levitated over to me a normal scroll. In it, I wrote. "Dear Princess Celestia. I have noticed that you have been ignoring my most recent messages. I understand there is something you do not want to tell me, but I will not pry into it. However, there is an important request I must ask of you. Along with this scroll is a message I have written for James. If you have any idea where he is, wherever he may be, please… I beg you, please send this message to him. And…if you can, please cast a 'return to sender' spell on it so that it will return to me in 24 hours. I know this is an unusual request, but please. Do send this to him. I cannot stress how grateful I would be. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Right when I finished writing that, I heard a voice behind me. "Twilight? Why do you have such a huge scroll with you?"

I turned and found Spike looking at me. Just the person I wanted to see. "This? Well… This is for James. And I need you to send it to Princess Celestia with this scroll here."

"Huh? For him?! But every message I send only goes to Princess Celestia and no one else!" Spike exclaimed as he held his hands out to his sides.

I understood his confusion, so I explained my plan. "I know. But this scroll here has a message for her. To send THIS message to James if she knows where he is."

He was understandably doubtful of the whole thing. "Do you think she will? Especially after ignoring the last two?"

"It's worth a try… And if this doesn't work, then I'm out of ideas." I admitted with a frown. There was a lot riding on this try.

"Well… OK. I'll go ahead and send them." Spike spoke with a smile before taking both scrolls in hand and running up to the closest window again. Although it looked like he had some trouble getting his hand around the extremely thick scroll that was meant for James. Even so, he got to the window and pushed it open before blowing fire onto the scrolls and sending them away in a puff of smoke. "Good thing these things are weatherproof when being sent."

"Thank you, Spike… Now all we can do is wait." I spoke with a relieved sigh. I was still more worried than I had been in a long time. But at least now, I have hope. Along with the chronicling of everything that has happened over the last three days, I included a request that James attach a message of his own with it before it returns. Since I know he is a late riser and it is just barely past 9 am, he probably is not even awake yet. I am sure he will see it when he wakes up. Assuming Princess Celestia does honor my request. And…that he actually exists.

I am going to stop writing here. There is really nothing else worth mentioning. But…I think I will sleep a little easier tonight. I can only hope that this crisis is resolved soon.

I… Everything feels…so dark. Like…something is missing. I woke up today feeling no energy… All I could remember at that instant… The nightmares… The horrible nightmares….

I heard a cooing in my ear as I just lied there in bed. It was Angela. James' pet dove. She cooed and nuzzled me while I did not move. I felt so empty inside… So hollow. I wanted to smile. I wanted to return Angela's affection, but… I had no drive. Like there was a piece of me missing that would make me feel whole.

"Good morning, Angela… I'll feed you soon." I muttered softly. No matter how awful I felt, I still had a job to do. I did not want my little friends to starve. I tried to stand, but fell right out of bed. I did not mind though. Nothing really seemed to matter at that moment.

I hardly remembered what happened next. I felt like some unseen force was moving me while my mind was somewhere else. Like my body was moving on its own. By the time I actually took a good look around, I saw that all of my little animal friends were busy eating. I was watching from the little bridge that crossed the brook in front of my house. But even though they were all eating, they seemed so…sad. It was like they could feel my emptiness.

"Why doesn't this make me happy anymore…?" I asked myself. Little animals had always been my passion. Just being with them always made me happy. But now…I was hardly feeling anything around them. They had been overshadowed by a new passion. A passion…for the only man I have ever loved.

I… I still can't believe he's not with me anymore… I loved him so much… And he loved me. His touch. His kisses. His voice. I… I crave them. It hurts when I think about him knowing he's gone… I felt so alone at that moment. I could feel tears spilling down my face, but no sounds came from my mouth.

I felt a tapping on my leg. When I looked down, I saw Angel looking up at me with such a worried expression. I could always count on him to be there to support me when things got hard. I managed to smile, even if just a little. "Hello, Angel… Did you eat enough?"

My cute little bunny nodded, but then held up something. It looked like he had found a light blue gemstone. While he held it up with one paw, he pointed at it with the other. Was he trying to tell me something? "A bright blue gemstone… Light blue… It…kind of looks like… Rarity?"

That blue… It was the same color as the three diamonds that make up Rarity's cutie mark. I felt a slight smile creep across my face. Rarity has been my best friend for a long time now. I know she can't fill the emptiness in my heart that only my boyfriend can, but being with her… It should at least help me feel a little better. "Thank you, Angel… I'll be back in a while. Be a good boy, all right?"

Angel nodded with a relieved looking smile and gave my leg a hug. I gently petted him on the head and nuzzled him goodbye before turning and walking towards Ponyville. It was going to be a long day…

I honestly don't remember anything that happened between leaving my house and arriving at Rarity's home. It was like my body was just on autopilot while I just looked down at the ground. I knocked on the door and waited. Soon, the door opened and Rarity was standing on the other side.

I guess I could go into detail about what I told her and what was said, but I noticed Rarity occasionally writing something down. She was probably keeping a diary of what had been happening. I don't think I should repeat everything we talked about… That would be boring if somepony read her diary and then read mine and found that we both documented the exact same thing, right…?

Rarity had to tend to one of her clients for a while after I had a banana for a snack, so I went upstairs to not get in the way. There was nothing for me to do, so I went to Rarity's room. It looked clean and tidy, just like Rarity prefers everything. But as I looked around, I saw something familiar. A beautiful robe with gold threads woven into it.

It was… The robe Rarity had woven for James to wear when we attend the Grand Galloping Gala in April next year. It looked so majestic and beautiful. The gold threads shimmering like stars against the deep blue night sky. I could almost see him in it. Standing as regally as any noble in Canterlot.

I could not help myself. I pulled the robe down from its hanger and fell onto Rarity's bed with it. I held it in my arms, pressing my face against it. "You would look amazing in this…" It was one of the few things I had to remember him by… Rarity did a splendid job keeping it clean and preserved. Just like how James would've wanted.

I swear… I could almost feel the robe embracing me back. As if he was wearing it at that moment. "I can feel you, honey…" I spoke as I felt a smile coming on. I felt…happy at that moment when I closed my eyes. I could feel his arms wrapping around me…

"Fluttershy… Fluttershy? Darling, can you hear me?" I heard a voice speak. I opened my eyes, finding James' robe to be empty. I felt a hoof rubbing my back and found Rarity standing beside me. "Fluttershy… I spoke your name five times before you looked at me. Are you all right? And…what are you doing to that robe?"

I felt so depressed as I looked at the empty robe. There was no one inside it to hold me… To kiss me… To love me. "I… I don't know anymore…"

Rarity sighed while using her magic to place the robe back on the hanger I had taken it from. "I understand exactly how you feel, Fluttershy. But I'm here for you. Come. I just prepared some tea for us." A little warm tea sounded pretty good then. I slowly climbed off of her bed and followed my friend downstairs into her kitchen.

There was a pot of tea with two tiny cups set on Rarity's kitchen table with a vase of pansies in the middle. "Over here, darling. Pull up a stool." Rarity spoke while she took a seat at one end. I did the same and sat down at the other end.

"I know you like honey in your tea, so I made certain to add an exceptionally large amount this time." Rarity spoke with a smile as the teacups and the pot were covered by a light blue magic aura. I watched silently while the cups were filled. I could smell the honey in the steam. "There you go, darling. Drink up."

I was not trusting my hooves to properly hold the cup at the time, so I used my right wing to hold it between my feathers. I took a light sip. The taste of the honey was very rich. I could not help but smile. Even if it was a very tiny smile. "It does my heart good to see you smile, Fluttershy." I heard Rarity speak from across the table.

"Good warm tea is good for calming nerves, I guess…." I spoke softly in response. I looked at Rarity, who was looking back at me. "But…I don't know if I feel happy…or just distracted now…"

Rarity frowned with a very sad expression. "Darling… Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I had so many questions hopping around in my head. So many unpleasant thoughts brought on by my depression… But I guess there was one question on my mind I could ask. Before I did, I let out a long sigh and looked down at my cup of tea. I could see my face looking back at me on the surface. I looked so tired. Almost as if I was sick. "Rarity… Do you think… James and I… Do you think we're meant to be…?"

My friend sighed before looking right at me. "Darling… Of course you two were meant for each other. And it only became clear to me just how much you two were meant the day I saw his cutie mark."

"Huh? His…cutie mark? What made you so sure?" I asked while never looking away.

Rarity smiled reassuringly at me before she continued. "Fluttershy… You are a butterfly. And James is a dove. The two of you being gentle caring souls. Destined to soar together in harmony. A dove would never harm a butterfly. He would never leave you." I saw Rarity's horn become covered by her magic aura while she talked. What was she doing with it?

"Look." Rarity spoke while she looked towards the ceiling. When I looked up, I watched as she used her magic to cause two delicately folded pieces of paper to float through the air. I never knew Rarity practiced origami sometimes. A butterfly made out of pink paper fluttered through the air while a dove folded from white paper did the same. Both were covered by Rarity's magic aura. "See how they fly together? In perfect unison? Beautiful, is it not?"

I felt tears spilling from my eyes. Watching the dove and butterfly flying in circles above me… It filled me with such a powerful longing. I wanted to hold that gentle dove in my arms again… I want to be his butterfly forever…

After a moment, the two fliers landed on the kitchen counter and leaned against each other as the magic aura faded. "That… It was lovely, Rarity." I spoke softly while looking at my friend. A white napkin floated over to my face and gently wiped at my cheeks, drying my tears.

"It was the least I could do, darling. I crafted those with you two in mind. A lovely pair, wouldn't you say?" Rarity replied with a somber smile. I could tell she was being sincere, but I could still see the worry in her eyes.

"It is… I mean…we are." I managed to smile a little. James… He really is my perfect match. And I feel ashamed to have ever doubted that.

The two of us continued to drink our tea in silence. It was quiet. There was not much light shining in through the windows. It was a calm, but depressing atmosphere. But then… I noticed just how little light was coming in through the windows. "Wait… Why is it so dark out?"

"Hm?" Rarity muttered before leaning towards a window. "Oh my, seems we're in for some rain. Strangely fitting considering what has happened lately. And with how much of a cloud cover we have, it'll probably last well into the evening."

I felt it would probably be best to get home while I could. I didn't bring an umbrella with me. "Oh… I should probably be going soon. But thank you for the tea, Rarity." I spoke with a sigh before finishing off the last bit of tea in my cup.

"It was a pleasure, Fluttershy. And please… Don't lose hope. I know you'll be seeing him again soon." Rarity spoke to me as she gathered up the dishes. But as she walked towards the sink to clean them, I heard her mutter softly. "At least…I hope we will…" I don't think she wanted me to hear that, so I pretended I didn't hear anything.

I left soon after. I was not in much of a hurry though. I don't even remember much of what happened during the walk home. But when I got inside my cottage, I was soaked to the bone. I didn't care though. Hardly anything mattered to me by then..

I went upstairs to my bathroom and dried myself off with a towel as much as I could. I then collapsed onto my bed. I did not want to move. The sound of the rain falling was soothing to me. At least… I think it is supposed to be soothing.

While I lied there, my eyes noticed something on the nightstand next to the side of the bed James always preferred to sleep on. A pair of glasses.

"That's…" I crawled closer to the edge of the bed. Those glasses… They belong to him. They're all I have left of him.

I decided to leave them be. I would wait for James to come home before they are moved. He is the only person who needs them anyway.

I…. I don't want to write anymore… I just want to lie here… In the dark. Waiting… Good night.

I must have overslept today. Spike was shaking me to wake up. "Come on, Twilight. You almost never sleep this late. It's past 9 in the morning!"

"Huh? Oh… Thanks, Spike." I groaned while I sat up in bed. I let out a long yawn as I sat up in bed before hopping out of it. I must have been very mentally exhausted the day before.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? You're not sick, are you?" Spike asked while he followed me down the steps.

I turned to look at him and sighed. "Unless being sick with worry counts, I don't think so."

"Oh… Well, do you want anything for…oomph! Hurk!" Spike suddenly gagged as his cheeks started to puff up.

"Whoa… Are you OK? Quick, get in the bathroom! In the toilet, not in the sink!" I honestly thought he was about to vomit and did not want it on my clean floor.

"No… It's not that… I've…got a big one coming… Urk!" Spike managed to croak out a reply before letting out a loud belch. The puff of flame that came out of his mouth quickly solidified into…a scroll? "Whoa… That's the biggest scrolled I've ever barfed out."

"Hang on…" I muttered while stepping forward to take a closer look at the scroll that was floating in the air. It was tightly coiled with the royal seal placed on a red ribbon that was keeping it from unfurling. "This is MY message from yesterday! Did Princess Celestia actually send it to…"

Spike coughed a bit to clear his throat. "Well… One way to find out, right?"

I nodded. I then slid the ribbon off and allowed the scroll to unfurl. But when it was halfway unfurled, something fell out. A folded piece of white paper. "What's this…?" I muttered while I dropped the scroll. I used my magic to pick up the paper and unfolded it.

"Where'd that come from?" Spike asked while he stepped forward as I held it in front of my face. "Who wrote it?"

As I read, I felt tears filling my eyes before spilling over in seconds. But not tears of sorrow. I felt my body starting to feel weak. I slowly dropped to my knees as I read. "Twilight? What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Spike asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I could not contain myself any longer. I lost my grip on the note and held my hoof to my face as I sobbed hard. I was not devastated. I was happy. Joyous, even! That note. It had been written in James' handwriting! My message did reach him! Which meant…he is real!

"Spike… That note came from James…" I managed to mutter between sobs. I just could not speak. After three days of uncertainty, doubt, and fear, I finally had an answer to the question me and my friends had been wondering. James is alive. He is real. And he wants to come home to us.

"It is?!" Spike gasped before snatching up the note and looking it over himself. "This definitely isn't yours or Princess Celestia's writing…"

"Spike… You know what to do. They need to see this." I spoke with a tearful smile.

Spike turned and looked at me before smiling with a nod. "You got it." He ran up to the closest window and pushed it open. With a puff of green fire, the note was turned into smoke and floated away. "Princess Celestia's in for a big surprise when she reads that."

There is nothing else to write about now. James is surely about to be brought within the hour. Everything is going to be fine now. Everything is about to go back to normal.

And most importantly, we will soon have our friend back. Now we just need to wait.


	13. To Hell and Back

I know what you are thinking. That I just woke up in bed next to my beautiful girlfriend. Tender little Fluttershy. Well… I am sorry to say that is not the case. I have just woken up and I was quick to notice something odd. When did Fluttershy's ceiling become…white?

The bed felt different too. I looked to my side to check on Fluttershy, but froze when I found she was not there. My eyes darted around the room. The simple walls. The windows that showed brick houses on the other side of the street. A television and my video game consoles. A terrible sense of dread hit me like a brick as I got out of bed and looked out the window. "This… This is a nightmare…."

I was not in Ponyville anymore. I was not even in Equestria anymore. I was back on Earth in my house. But was I happy to be back on the planet where I had been born and raised? No. Not in the least. I… Oh god, I…

I cannot even describe how I felt at that moment of realization. How did I get here? Will I ever be able to go back to Equestria? Was everything that happened in Equestria a dream? Do I even still have…

I froze as I recalled that I now have a cutie mark. As I normally sleep shirtless, my arms were completely exposed. I immediately looked down at my upper arms as I was filled with hope. But those hopes were immediately crushed. My elegant white cutie marks were gone.

The truth of the situation hit me harder than anything I had ever felt before. I collapsed to my knees and buried my face onto my bed's sheets. My cutie mark. My friends. My girlfriend… It was all a lie. Everything that happened to me in Equestria never happened at all…

From what I could tell from my parents is that I had been missing for exactly three weeks. I would rather not go into detail on what was said at the conversation. All I could tell them was that I had no memory of what had happened over the course of that time. I mean, really. Would they believe me if I said that I had been taken to a world where the dominant races are ponies where pegasi fly and unicorns can use magic? I would likely have been taken to an insane asylum if I tried to tell them that.

There was one other piece of equipment I own that may have held proof of Equestria's existence. My DSi game system. The pictures I took while there were probably still on it. Unless…they were never taken in the first place. I did not have the heart to turn it on and check. I was in enough pain already.

…..What can I really say about my time back home on Earth? Compared to life in Equestria, life on Earth is repetitive, dull, and quite frankly depressing. The colors of my surroundings are bland or muted while the colors of Equestria were always so vibrant and lush. Everything always felt so lively there. But here… It is enough to make me cry.

What was worse was being reminded just how tainted this world is compared to the apparent utopia that is Equestria. Everywhere I looked while browsing the Internet, I saw plenty of gruesome and unpleasant truths about the world. Ethnic cleansing in Sudan and Syria. Forest fires triggered by arson. Terrorist attacks in the Middle East carried out by a misguided Islamic cult. A global economic crisis with no end in sight. Whales being slaughtered in a Japanese bay. And a family murdered at a Christmas party by a father dressed as Santa Claus himself.

These constant reminders of the worst of my world only made me crave to be back in Equestria even more than I already was. I can distinctly remember muttering to myself, "These things never happen in Equestria…"

The only… I am sorry. I really do not want to talk about anything that happened. And besides, what is there to talk about? Dull bland uninteresting daily activities without my dearest friends by my side. Every moment was an emotional hell for me as I constantly craved to be with my friends and beloved again. Every night, I had to use heavy doses of sleep aids just to get to sleep. And even then, I would cry into my pillow first. I know I am not doing a good job of summing up my feelings and actions right now, but I cannot help that. I am devoid of inspiration.

However, there was one event that did lift my spirits. On the third day I woke up in my house, I found a peculiar sight next to my laptop. A rolled-up scroll. A red ribbon tied around the center was containing it. But who uses scrolls in this day and age? The only place I know of that still uses them is…..Equestria.

I shook my head. This was clearly a case of wishful thinking. I wanted to go back home to Equestria so badly; my mind was making me see things that I would only find there. I ignored the scroll as I got dressed and prepared to go to work. At the very least, focusing on my job would help keep my mind off of my emotional pain.

I came home hours later. I went to my room and took off my shoes to relax. But to my bewilderment, that scroll was still there. I decided to take a closer look to see if it was some sort of prank. To my shock, I recognized the golden seal on top right away. A round seal with a horseshoe relief.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. But I began to believe more when I touched it to make certain it was not a mirage. Before I could open it to read its contents, I remembered the photos on my DSi. I quickly turned it on and went to the photo gallery. And sure enough, there they were. The photos I had while in Equestria.

There was the photo I had taken of Fluttershy when she was napping by the pond in the park. The photo of me standing beside Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. The photo Angel helped me take of me and Fluttershy kneeling beside the baby rabbits I helped gather up. There were many others as well, but one brought tears to my eyes. The photo Twilight Sparkle had taken of Fluttershy and I in the middle of a tender kiss and embrace.

My vision had become blurry as I was filled with an absurd amount of hope. These photos were all the proof I needed. My friends do exist. Everything that happened was not a dream. They are real!

My attention turned to the scroll that sat beside my laptop. Wasting no time, I slid off the cloth that kept the scroll curled up. But when I unrolled it… Wow. Just wow. The scroll dropped to the floor and continued to roll. The whole scroll was longer than my entire body. "Who the hell wrote this?"

I was tempted to start reading right away, but I froze at the thought of someone coming in and finding me reading this. Not taking any chances, I locked the door to my room and sat myself down in my chair. I started at the top of the scroll and began to read my way down.

"Dear James. I hope this gets to you. This is Twilight Sparkle writing to you. I hope you're all right. Three days ago, Fluttershy came to me asking if I had seen you. From what we found out, it seemed that you had disappeared into thin air. We tried searching for you and asking around, but…"

I paused for a moment as my mind comprehended the name I had read at the start. Twilight Sparkle. Never before was I so relieved to see that name. I literally had to go back and reread that line several times to make certain it was indeed from that brilliant purple unicorn mare. "Twi…"

I continued to read as my heart's pace began to quicken in anticipation. "We miss you, James. And we're constantly worried about you. Even though it's only been three days since you disappeared, things haven't been the same. Fluttershy still looks after her animals every day, but she seems…emptier now. She's listless and doesn't even seem to notice her own name being called at times. She's started spending more time with us; probably to help her feel better, but it's not helping very much. She seems lost without you. And to be honest…I think we all are a little more lost now that we've lost you. It's just not the same in Ponyville without you."

I read the paragraph over and over. Ponyville. My true home did exist. And… "Fluttershy… Oh, honey… I miss you, baby…" I had begun to tear up. I wanted to save the tears for after I had finished reading, but that probably would not be the case at this rate. I continued to read, eager to find out what else was in the message.

"Pinkie Pie… She still keeps that smile on her face and even cracks jokes as often as always. But there are times when her laughter doesn't quite sound authentic. Like she is forcing herself to smile. Sometimes she tells me she's going to throw you a huge party to welcome you back. I think that promise is the only thing keeping her hopes up. I've seen her depressed before. I hope you come home before she sinks that far."

"I've noticed that Applejack has not been bringing as many apples into market each day. I think her worrying about you has caused her to lose some of her usual gusto and passion while applebucking. She told me once that she always sees you in the morning when you're on your way to work and how discouraging it is to come into town and not see you at all. I know you and Applejack don't have the closest bond, but I want you to know that she wants to see you again just as badly as the rest of us do."

I could not hold back at this point. I took off my glasses, held my face in one hand for support, and cried quietly. My emotions spilled out in quiet sobbing and flowing tears. I cannot recall the last time I cried so hard at anything.

It took several minutes for me to calm down enough to continue reading. "I've caught Rainbow Dash lounging around town a few times. Or rather… I think the better term is sulking. She took the discovery that you had disappeared pretty hard. It took a lot of convincing for her to not run off into the Everfree Forest. She was sure that you went in there to visit Zecora, but ran into trouble along the way. I… I really hope that isn't the case. I know you've explored the Everfree Forest before. You know how to handle yourself out there. But in any case, Rainbow Dash misses you big time. She really wants to go find you, but she has no idea where to look. It's eating away at her from the inside. She'll probably perform a Sonic Rainboom just to get to you faster when she learns you've come home." I have no knowledge of what a Sonic Rainboom even is, but I assume it is some sort of aerial stunt Rainbow Dash had developed.

"I think Rarity has been losing sleep over worrying about you. She always seems less tidy than she usually is and she always has bags under her eyes. She told me that she always thinks of you whenever she looks at the bracelet you bought for her. She really misses your company and your occasional witty retorts. I want you to know that you really made a friend in her, James. She's praying for your safe return." My thoughts trailed back to Rarity. She was the first pony in Equestria to ever help me. She gave me a place to stay. She made clothes for me. She even wove that robe with real gold threads for me. All without asking for anything in return. How I want to see her again.

"I… I don't think I need to go into much detail about how I feel. The words above say enough. I miss you, James. I want you to come back. I love you, as I'm sure you still know. So you know just how shaken up I am by your absence. I…" I paused as I noticed some of the ink had been spread out from what I think was tears that had fallen on the scroll. "I want you to come home! We all want you to come home! We never knew what we really had until it was gone! You've been a great friend to us, James. And it hurts not being able to see and hear you anymore!"

I could literally feel the sheer emotion Twilight had put into her writing. My fingertips touched the scroll over where her tears had fallen. I continued the read on, trying to hold in my tears until after I had finished reading. "And it's not just us. Lots of other ponies have started asking about where you are. Diamond Tiara asked if she did something wrong that caused you to leave again. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are considering giving you a bonus when you return. Even Derpy has gotten worried about you. She says she always saw you at least once a day, almost like it was part of her daily schedule. And… Scootaloo. She's not the same tomboyish little filly I know."

I paused as I read the name of the filly who had become like a little sister to me. "We've been trying to hide the news from the girls so they wouldn't worry about you. But after the first full day, I think they started to catch on. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle certainly seem unhappy most of the time, but Scootaloo is just…depressed. I never knew it was possible for her to look that down about anything. If you need an example of how depressed she is… I haven't seen her ride her scooter at all lately. She has no drive left for anything. She misses you. Probably more than most other ponies. I know she'll be thrilled to see you again."

"I've been trying to ask Princess Celestia for help in locating you. But she seems to be ignoring every scroll I send to her. I haven't gotten a single reply. I don't want to think badly of our princess, but… I think she's hiding something. It's this feeling in my gut that there's something she's not telling us." I thought back to the day I first met Celestia and Luna and how they seemed to be unwilling to answer our questions regarding the obsolete law involving humans that had led me to leave Ponyville for two days. Was her silence linked to that day?

"If you're reading this scroll, it means that Princess Celestia was able to send it to you. And if she did, I think she also honored my other request. This scroll will probably return to Equestria in 24 hours after being sent to you. Before it returns, I have a favor to ask. Please include something in the scroll to show that you did receive it. Something that will set our fears to rest. A personal belonging, a note explaining where you are, anything. Just as long as it proves that you're alive. And don't wait. Wrap it in the scroll before it can return to us." There was a small gap between this and the next line of text. "I think I've said all I need to, James. I hope this reaches you. And I hope you're OK. If you do get this, just know that we're all thinking about you and praying for your safe return home. We love you, James. Please come home soon. Your faithful and eternal friend, Twilight Sparkle."

With nothing else to read, I let my emotions out. I honestly cannot remember how long I had been crying, but my eyes were quite sore by the time I regained my composure. The pain of knowing that I had been separated from my dearest friends was stronger than ever before now that I knew that they really do exist. But along with that pain came a glimmer of hope. If I could end up being taken away from Equestria, perhaps there is a way for me to go back.

I remembered the warning Twilight had mentioned in the scroll. I had to act quickly as I had no idea how much time was left before the scroll would return to Equestria. I grabbed the closest blank sheet of paper I could find and took a pen in hand. I began to write while still shedding tears.

"Twilight, this is James speaking. I got your message and I can't express how relieved I am that I know all the time we spent together was not a dream. I'm alive, but I'm far from OK. I'm back home on Earth, my home planet. And I don't want to be here anymore! I want to come home to you. I want to be with you and the rest of our friends again. Please, tell Celestia and Luna where I am. I want to go home! If anyone can get me back to Equestria, it's them. I'm counting on you. The sooner I'm back home, the better. Also, please tell Scootaloo that I didn't leave on my own. I don't know how I got here and, to be honest, I hate it here. Please don't wait, Twilight. This is like a living nightmare for me. I miss you all. Please… Please, help." I rolled the sheet of paper up with the scroll and slid the ribbon over it to hold it together. All I could do now was hope and wait.

Nothing of importance occurred the rest of the night. When I awoke the following morning, I found that the scroll had disappeared from my room. In somewhat better spirits than before, I got dressed and began to pack some extra clothes in a bag. I wanted to be prepared for my return to Equestria. That, and I wanted to save Rarity the trouble of making winter and summer clothing for me.

I put on a black t-shirt with a pair of gray sweat pants before sliding on a pair of durable black boots. I began to gather up my portable game devices, but not for the games on them. I wanted to bring some of Earth's culture with me to share with my friends. Namely various types of music stored on their hard drives. I packed my bag as much as I could and waited while playing a video game on my TV.

However, as the minutes went by, I began to once again wonder if my eyes had been playing tricks on me the previous day. Did I really see that scroll and write a reply to it? Did I really receive a message from friends who may not even exist? As my doubts grew stronger, I felt my enthusiasm fade rapidly. Unable to bring myself to even play, I turned off the console and television while holding my head in my hands.

"Why does the truth always hurt so much…?" I asked myself. But as I said that, a most curious thing happened to me. I felt the chair I was sitting on disappear out from under me as I fell flat on my back. "Woah! Where's my chair?!" I sat up, shaken by the force of the fall. "Where's my stuff?! Where's my…..room?"

Something very peculiar had happened. I was not in my room anymore. I was outdoors. My bag was right beside me, but everything else of mine was gone. Where was I? This felt very familiar too. It was just like the time when I first ended up in…

I froze as I recognized the similarities. This was not just a case of déjà vu. I was probably in Equestria. The area around me bore a resemblance to the local park just outside Ponyville. Or was it the actual park? Regardless, I headed north. "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up."

Before I went very far, I froze. I remembered that my cutie mark had disappeared when I was back home. But since this area resembled a place in Equestria… "Maybe… It's here?" I muttered as I lifted my sleeve. To my delight, I found that the white dovelike design was once again spread over my upper arm. Of course, this also raised questions. Why was my cutie mark missing while I was on Earth? And why had it returned here? Is there something in Equestria's atmosphere that makes cutie marks visible that other worlds lack? I could not say for sure as I was uncertain if I was even back in Equestria at the time. I continued north, hoping to find more evidence of my current location.

I did not get far before the thatched roofs of humble buildings began to appear on the horizon. I quickened my pace, eager to see if it was indeed the place I was thinking of. When I drew close enough to see into the collection of structures, I felt my heart leap at the sight of the locals going about their business. Only they were not humans. They were something else entirely. Ponies.

My vision became blurred from tears. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. "I'm home…"

I slowly walked into town while looking around at my surroundings. The ponies around me stopped and stared in my direction. Were they really that surprised to see me? I did not have enough time to ask as I suddenly heard a woman shriek somewhere behind me. Just as I turned around, I was tackled to the ground rather forcefully. "Ow! That wasn't fun, Pinkie Pie!"

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshyoucameback!" A familiar voice spoke very quickly while a familiar pink pony squeezed me in a tight and strong embrace.

I was slightly dazed from the force of the impact, so I closed my eyes for a moment… Wait. Did I really say 'Pinkie Pie' when I was tackled? With my eyes closed, I sniffed the pony's coat. She smelled of freshly baked sweet treats. I recognized the scent immediately. "Pinkie Pie?"

The pony released her grip on me and placed some distance between our faces. "You remembered me! I knew you'd never forget about… Uh, James? Are you OK? Your eyes look kinda watery."

The sight of my cheerful friend right in front of me was too much to take in all at once. Just days ago, I thought she did not really exist. And now she was right in front of me. "Pinkie Pie…" I muttered seconds before I broke down in tears and embraced her as tightly as I could. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you…"

Pinkie Pie rested her head on my shoulder and whispered as her voice began to break. "Don't cry, James. You're home now. And besides, you're gonna make me cry if you keep this up."

I sobbed heavily, unmindful of anyone who happened to be watching. "It was a nightmare… I hated being without you and the others… It's like I just woke up…"

My friend patted me on the back as she replied, "Then I guess that means you're gonna have really sweet dreams tonight. Sweet as the cupcakes I just baked!" But she then looked me in the eye with a concerned frown. "But are you OK? I've never seen you get this teary-eyed."

I muttered while still grasping her tightly. "I'm…getting better…"

Pinkie Pie let out a giggle as she also embraced me with her forelegs. "I'll stay right here for you until you're back up to 100%. Making ponies…I mean people smile is my specialty."

"Thanks, Pinkie… God, I missed you…" I squinted my eyes shut as tears streamed down my face.

"I missed you too, James… Things…just weren't the same with you gone." Pinkie Pie replied, her voice sounding even more depressed than the time I warned her of the dangers of diabetes.

"James…? James?! Whoa nelly, it really is you!" A familiar voice shouted in a southern accent as I heard the sound of wagon wheels and hooves clopping rapidly getting closer. "When'd ya get back?! We've been looking all… Uh, James? Ya'll OK there?"

Pinkie Pie looked up, as the owner of the voice was probably right behind me. "Give him a minute, Applejack. He really missed us. He said it was like a nightmare while he was away."

I felt a hoof pat me on the back tenderly. "Well, ya'll don't have ta worry about that anymore. Nightmare's over, James. Fer both of us."

I looked behind me to see the face of my dependable country friend looking at me with her big green eyes. "AJ…" I muttered before throwing my arms around her neck.

"Easy there, pardner. Don't go thinkin' I didn't miss ya too. Look. I even left my hat off fer ya since ya think I look better without it." Applejack replied as she embraced me with one of her forelegs. "My mornins' weren't the same without ya…"

I replied, "My whole days weren't the same without all of you…" I choked up and began to cry softly again, my face buried in Applejack's orange coat.

"Let it all out, pardner. I know we all shed a tear or two while ya'll were away." Applejack whispered into my ear. I managed to stop crying after a moment and stroked Applejack's blond mane. "I still look fine to ya?"

I nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah… You're looking fine with your mane completely exposed."

Applejack chuckled, "Now that's the face I was hopin' ta see. Always good ta see a smile on yer face, James."

I let go of my friend and looked back and forth at the two earth ponies before me. Pinkie Pie rubbed her eyes, probably wiping away a tear. I asked, "Not to change the subject, but are the other girls all right? And Fluttershy. Is she OK?"

The two earth ponies seemed rather hesitant to answer my question as they began to avert their eyes. Applejack spoke, "Depends by whatcha mean by 'OK', pardner. Fluttershy… Well… How do I say this… She's alive, if that helps."

Pinkie Pie frowned, "She's been a wreck ever since you disappeared. That's the best way I can sum it up. It just started out with her being worried, but it got worse over time. She's… Well, I think you better go see her right away. You remember where her cottage is, right?"

I nodded, "Just west of Ponyville, northwest of Sweet Apple Acres. Thanks for the heads-up." I climbed to my feet and asked, "I'll catch up with the others girls after I see Fluttershy. But don't tell them I'm home yet. I'd like to see the looks on their faces when I show up in person."

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Will do! And….. Oh yeah! I just remembered something! Gotta go! I'll see you tonight!" The pink pony dashed out of sight as she was clearly in a hurry.

"You think she has a party to set up?" I asked Applejack.

"Yup. That's the only thing she ever runs off that fast fer." She replied with a chuckle. She then smiled at me, "I'm gonna get goin' too. I reckon we'll be seein' each other again today. But if I don't see ya again, I'll stop by Fluttershy's place just ta say hi. All right?"

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan. See ya around, AJ." I then hurried in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage after snatching up my bag.

Quite a few ponies waved and said hello to me as I passed by. All I could do was wave in response as I was in a great hurry. But once I had reached the center of the meadow that separated Fluttershy's cottage, I paused for a moment to take in my surroundings. The air smelled fresh and clean. Only the sound of the wind and birds chirping filled the air, completely devoid of any mechanical noise or human activity. And all around me was the vast beautiful natural landscape I so cherished. Green grass, vividly colored flowers, and the vast row of trees that make up the border of the Everfree Forest in the distance. But I did not have to take it in for too long. Somepony needed me.

I hurried on ahead, finding Fluttershy's humble cottage right where I expected to find it. Everything seemed fine from the outside. At least until I noticed the animals that lived around it. They all seemed rather…...gloomy. The place is usually bustling with activity, but it was disturbingly dull at the time. "Something's wrong here…" I distinctly remember muttering to myself.

I noticed Angel's doghouse…or is it rabbithouse? Anyway, I saw Fluttershy's personal pet resting at the entrance with a surprisingly unhappy expression on his face. Normally, he either looked annoyed or happy. But this time, he seemed very down. While I am fairly certain he does not think highly of me, I decided to approach him.

"Hey there, Angel… Remember me? James?" I asked as I got down on one knee.

The white rabbit looked up at me, probably having been too unhappy to notice my presence at first. When we locked eyes, I think I noticed him tear up before he…punched me? Well, it looked like a punch, but it felt like a light tap. Possibly a means of venting his frustration over Fluttershy's emotional distress during the previous three days. However, he then bounded up onto my leg and nuzzled me while holding onto my shirt. "Whoa… I thought you were really picky about who you like. Something happen?"

Angel bounded up the slope to the cottage's front door and pointed at it. I followed behind him and asked, "Is Fluttershy OK? Did something happen to her?" The rabbit tried to push me towards the door. Taking this as something that translated along the lines of 'Hurry, she needs you', I nodded and stepped inside the cottage.

The interior seemed just fine from what I could see. Everything was tidy and sorted. But what bothered me was just how quiet it was. If she heard the door close, Fluttershy would be quick to see who her guest was. The fact that she had not come running worried me.

I remained silent as I very quietly walked upstairs. I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet to minimize creaking with each step to avoid alerting Fluttershy. Assuming she was even home, that is.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I froze. Sprawled out on the bed was Fluttershy. She had her face buried in her forelegs while taking long breaths. I was quick to notice how unkempt her mane was, strands of hair sticking out all over it. But I also noticed my glasses on the bed in front of… Wait. My glasses?! No wonder everything was so blurry in the distance! It was the one possession of mine that had been left behind.

I did not want to just rush in while speaking in excitement. Nor was my mind prepared to do so. I tiptoed to the edge of the bed that Fluttershy had her back to and leaned forward. I wrapped my arms around the timid pegasus and whispered into her ear. "I'm home, honey. I missed you."

I felt Fluttershy tense up under me as she spoke. "Who's there… When did you get in here?"

"It's me, Fluttershy. It's James." I replied with a whisper.

Fluttershy slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at me. Her eyes… What a sad sight. They were bloodshot and empty. However, as she stared at me for a moment, I saw a glimmer of life return to them. "Where… Where have you…" Fluttershy broke down into tears right in front of me as she stood up and leapt at me. I very nearly fell backwards from the force of her jump. I could feel her sobbing into my shirt uncontrollably. I could not contain my emotions either as I was now reunited with the girl I love. I too broke down into tears as I embraced the beautiful pegasus tightly.

The two of us paused as we felt something tap us. When we looked down, we found Angel holding up a box of tissue paper. "Thanks, Angel… I really need this." I muttered as I snatched one from the box.

"Me too… Thank you, Angel." Fluttershy said with a tearful smile as she yanked one from the box using her teeth. The two of us noisily blew our noses in unison. One was not enough as we both grabbed a second and used them up too. Angel then set the box down on the edge of the bed and ran back down the stairs, probably to give us some privacy.

"Feeling better, honey?" I asked quietly while stroking Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy had not yet stopped crying, but at least she was not sobbing uncontrollably like before. "I missed you… Where did you go?!" She sounded hurt as she whimpered, probably fearful that I had abandoned her.

I sighed as I tried to restrain my emotions. "I was taken back home… To my home world, that is. I have no idea how it happened, but…" I bowed my head as I let my tears fall some more. "It was hellish without you… I was even afraid that everything that happened was just a dream… I hated being there…"

I just sat there, crying softly out of sheer emotion. But I paused when I felt Fluttershy place her hoof on my hand. I raised my head to look at her. While she was still shedding tears, I noticed a slight smile on her face. "I hated being without you too… But you're home now, right? You're not going to leave again, are you?"

I replied as I held her in a tearful embrace. "No chance in hell… I know what it's like being separated from you now. And it's more painful than you'd expect. I'm staying."

I could feel Fluttershy place her forelegs on my back in an embrace of her own. "I won't let anypony take you away from us again… I'll protect you from now on, James… I can't imagine life without you anymore."

The feeling was mutual as the two of us cuddled together, not moving from the bed. I had been taken away from those I hold dear and now I was finally with the most precious person in existence to me once again. Fluttershy whispered, "Now that you're back home, can I get you anything? A snack? Maybe some apple cider?"

I replied with a smile as I dried my tears, "Some water will do right now." Fluttershy grinned brightly as she flew down the stairs.

While I waited for Fluttershy to return, I took the time to put on my glasses. Everything I saw became much crisper and I was pleased to see not even a scratch or smudge on the lenses. As I looked around, I noticed a green chest at the foot of the bed that I had overlooked before. I climbed off the bed and popped the lid open. Inside were…my earlier journal entries.

"Fluttershy, you…" I muttered to myself as I took a closer look. There were only two or so stacks of paper, but I found that each set of notes for each individual day was stapled into separate stacks. I even found that the pages were listed in proper order from the start of the day to the end. I was tempted to read them, but I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"I got your water, James. I included a bit of ice too." I heard Fluttershy speak. I looked over my shoulder and found her with a wide glass of water resting on top of her head. I was thoroughly impressed by her sense of balance, as she was still airborne, giving me the impression that she had flown back upstairs with it on her head.

"Thanks, honey." I replied while taking the glass in hand and chugging the whole drink down. "Hoo… That felt nice."

Fluttershy nuzzled her face against mine. "Can I get you anything else? Anything at all?" She smiled brighter than I had seen in a long time. I could tell she was probably restraining her joy now that she had gotten all of her sorrow out of her system. After seeing how she acted when I mentioned getting a pet, I would not be surprised if… A pet?!

"Fluttershy, where's Angela? Is she OK too?" I asked, remembering the little white dove I had adopted some time before I disappeared from Equestria.

"Ooh, Angela! I forgot all about her!" Fluttershy gasped as she flew up to a birdhouse that was hanging from the ceiling. I watched as she lightly knocked on the side a few times with her hoof. "Angela, wake up! James is home!"

I saw a white dove poke its head out of the entrance. I held out my hand to her as it climbed out of the house. The dove looked at me for a moment before flying over to me and perching on my hand. She began to preen my fingers quickly and repeatedly, probably a sign that she had been longing for me. I gently stroked her feathers as I whispered, "I missed you, little angel." My pet cooed at my words.

"She really missed you too. I don't think she ate very much while you were missing." Fluttershy spoke as she landed beside me.

"Doves develop very close bonds, so I'm not surprised she would be like that with her friend gone." I replied while cuddling with the little white dove.

"Right, I almost forgot that. Well, is there anything else I can get you? Anything?" Fluttershy asked while watching my hand stroke Angela's head.

"I'm good… Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you. I ran into Pinkie Pie and Applejack in town, but I haven't met up with Twilight, Rarity, or Rainbow Dash yet. Would it be OK if I went to check on them so I can let them know I'm back?" I replied, remembering the rest of my friends.

Fluttershy frowned as she gestured with her hoof back and forth. "I… Well, I know they miss you. It's just that…you only just came home… I want to spend more time with you…"

I understand why Fluttershy did not want me to go alone. She adores me and did not want us to be separated again so soon after being reunited. I smiled as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Fluttershy. This evening, I'm going to come home. I'm going to take a shower. And I'm going to sleep in this bed next to you, just like all the previous times. OK?"

My words seemed to register with my girlfriend well as she smiled with a nod. "OK… I trust you. I'll be waiting for you." She then nudged me towards the stairs. "Now go. Go tell your friends you're home again. I know Rarity's eager to see you again."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I can imagine. Watch over Angela for me while I'm gone, OK?" I placed Angela on top of Fluttershy's head before bidding them goodbye and going outside.

Before I went too far, I turned and looked back at the cottage to see if Fluttershy was still watching. As expected, she was watching from the doorway with Angela still nestled on top of her head. I paused in my tracks, my eyes fixated on her face. I truly did not want to leave her alone after being apart from her for a few days. But at the same time, I knew there were others who wanted to see me. Gathering my fortitude, I waved at my girlfriend with every intention of returning soon. She waved back at me with a soft smile, Angela doing the same with a wing. I smiled as I turned and headed towards Ponyville.

I knew where to find Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, but I had always been in the dark as to just where Rainbow Dash lives. Even so, I decided to visit Twilight first as her home was closest to my current location. Along the way, many ponies waved or said hello to me. While I was rather flattered by the attention, it also made me feel wanted. Like Ponyville, and Equestria as a whole, is where I truly belong.

The familiar form of the local library came into view, as it was the largest tree in the entire town. I peeked in through the window once I had reached it, curious if Twilight was on the ground floor. She did not seem to be there, although I did see Spike sorting some books on a shelf. If anyone in Ponyville knew where I could find Twilight Sparkle, it would be him.

I ducked low as I entered the library through the front door. "Who?" I heard Owlowiscious hoot to my right.

"Not now, Owlowiscious. I need to get these sorted right." Spike replied, clearly thinking the owl was speaking to him.

I smirked, "Actually, he was talking to me."

At my words, Spike froze as he dropped the books he was holding. "That sounds like…" He then turned and looked my way with eyes opened wide. "Oh my gosh, you're back! Where'd you go?!" Before I could even reply, Spike gasped, "Oh man. Twilight! She's gonna flip! Wait right here, I'll go get her!" I snickered a little as I watched the baby dragon run up the stairs to Twilight's personal quarters.

Mere seconds passed before I heard the clopping of hooves right over me. A few seconds later, I saw a familiar purple unicorn look down at me from the top of the staircase. The instant we locked eyes, she dashed down the stairs and towards me with a panicked and even tearful expression. I lowered myself closer to the ground as I prepared for impact. The unicorn leapt into my arms and embraced me the best she could, sobbing quietly with her face buried in my shirt.

"Twi… Did you get my message?" I asked quietly while holding onto her, my hand stroking the back of her head.

She nodded without saying a word. I then whispered into her ear, "I missed you…"

My friend looked up at me with her intelligent purple eyes with tears streaming down her face. She gasped with each breath. "You… You already know how much we missed you…" She then closed her eyes as she held her head against my chest again. "I sent your message to Princess Celestia right away. Surely she and Princess Luna brought you home…"

I would not be surprised if they did, especially since I specifically requested that they do so. "I owe them one if they did." I then held Twilight in a tender embrace. "I'm home, Twilight. And I'm never leaving again… At least I hope I never leave again."

Twilight whimpered, "I hope so too… It just…wasn't the same without you…"

I sighed, "You have no idea what it was like for me… I was even starting to fear that everything that happened to me in Equestria was just an elaborate dream."

Twilight replied while slowly calming down, "That's…horrible… If you were just a dream, I don't know how I'd react… That would just be…crushing…"

"Twi… I want to give you something." I muttered quietly. I then raised her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for never giving up on looking for me. That note you sent just might've saved me."

That one kiss seemed to faze Twilight greatly as her tears suddenly stopped flowing while she blushed deeply. "Did you just…"

I smirked as I shook my head, remembering that Twilight had a huge crush on me not that long ago. "Just that one time, OK? I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for your efforts."

Twilight nodded with a smile as she dried her tears with the hair on her foreleg. "OK… I'm glad Fluttershy didn't see that… Oh! Did you see Fluttershy today? I told you how worried she is about you, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Fluttershy was the first person I went to see. Although Pinkie Pie and Applejack were the first friends I ran into when I walked into Ponyville. Where can I find Rainbow Dash and Rarity?"

Twilight spoke, "Well, you can't get to Rainbow Dash if she's at home. Her house is made of clouds, after all. But I know you can find Rarity at home right now. She hasn't been getting out as often after you disappeared…" She then smiled, "Oh, I know how to let Rainbow know you're back."

I watched as Twilight's horn was engulfed in a billowing aura as a blank scroll and writing quill levitated over to her. "Just a second… There." She muttered with a smile after jotting something down on the paper before rolling the scroll up. "Owlowiscious, I need your help. Please take this to Rainbow Dash."

"Who? Who." The little owl hooted as he fluttered over to Twilight and snatched the scroll up in his talons before flying out the window.

"You sure he can find her?" I asked, wondering if Owlowiscious could track the speedy pegasus down.

"He knows where all of our friends live. And besides, she's the only pegasus in Ponyville with a rainbow-striped mane and tail. She almost stands out as much as you do!" Twilight replied with a grin.

I smirked, "She'll probably get here in ten seconds flat once she reads that. Where should I wait for her?"

Twilight pointed to the stairs, "Head on up and wait on the observation deck on top. She'll notice you more easily up there."

"OK then. I just hope she doesn't freak out TOO much." I replied with a smirk as I went upstairs.

I climbed a ladder that was near Twilight's bed and found myself on the very top of the entire library, a telescope set up next to the railing. "Haven't been up here in a while." I muttered to myself as I closed the hatch I had just crawled through.

I decided to try spotting Ponyville landmarks and familiar faces to pass the time. The view was good, but part of my field of vision was obstructed by the very top of the tree that was taking up one corner of the balcony. My eyes scanned the ground first, trying to recognize any passing ponies. I noticed Bon Bon and Heartstrings walking alongside each other while seemingly lost in conversation. But I also noticed the unicorn would sometimes glance around. I will be the first to admit that my bond with Heartstrings is not quite as strong as with my six other friends, but I can safely assume she was looking for me.

The next pony I recognized was Big Macintosh hauling a cart filled with hay. His calm soulful eyes were half-closed, like every single time I had ever seen him. I tried waving at him to see if he would notice. A few seconds later, he looked in my direction. He surely must have noticed me as he stopped dead in his tracks while gazing in my direction with both eyes being wide open in what I assume was surprise. I waved at him to say hello as he did the same while showing a genuine smile. He then proceeded to go about his business, looking a little happier than before.

After a moment of not seeing anymore familiar faces, I looked upwards to see if I could identify any passing pegasi. The first one I saw was, of all ponies, Derpy Hooves. She was carrying a mail satchel over her shoulder as she flew along. Fortunately for me, one of her eyes happened to be looking in my direction as she suddenly stopped. If her eyes had been in a normal state at the time, she probably would not have noticed me to her right.

"Derpy?" I called out as I waved.

The wall-eyed pegasus mare flew in my direction at surprisingly high speed. "No way! You're back!" Taking me aback somewhat, she practically flew into my arms and embraced me tightly.

"Um… Derpy? What're you doing?" I asked, not expecting such affection from the local mailmare.

"Hugging you. I missed you, after all." She replied without moving her head from my shoulder.

I stroked her mane gently, "I read that a lot of ponies had started asking about where I had gone. Was I really that missed?"

Derpy pulled away from me and grinned brightly, "Uh huh! I was starting to worry about you after the second day of no sign of you! Are you OK? Where've you been?"

I replied with a shrug, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Really, I have no idea how I ended up somewhere else. But I am doing better now that I'm home… Where I really belong."

My words seemed to make Derpy happy as she smiled warmly, "Aww… Well, I'm glad you're back home too. You really make things interesting since you're the only human in town. Oh! Almost forgot!" She then reached into her satchel and pulled out what seemed to be a blueberry muffin. "I saved one just for you! And don't worry about it being stale. I just baked it this morning."

Receiving a gift from a borderline stranger was rather shocking to me. But in hindsight, Derpy had always been a very hospitable mare and a surprisingly important part of my daily routine. I guess…..she really had become a good friend to me. "Thanks, Derpy… I really appreciate it." I spoke as I took the muffin in hand. But instead of eating it, I looked down at it for a moment.

"What's wrong? It's fresh! And you like blueberries, right?" Derpy asked, clearly puzzled by my actions.

I sighed, the muffin making me remember all of the ponies I had met who I had developed even a slight bond with since arriving in Equestria three weeks ago. Heartstrings, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Zecora, Derpy, even Diamond Tiara… The list just keeps going. "Even when I got back, I wasn't even really aware of all I really had…" I threw my arms around Derpy and held her in a tight embrace. "Thanks for caring, Derpy… You're a good friend."

The mailmare smiled as she patted me on the back. "You don't have to cry, James. You've been a good friend to me too."

After a brief chat longer, Derpy looked towards what seemed to be a clock tower in the distance. "I think I better get back to work. Let's talk again soon, OK?"

I nodded as I unwrapped my muffin. "Absolutely. Take care, Derpy. And thank you again." I watched as my friend flew away before snacking on the gift she had given me.

A few minutes later, I resumed watching the skyline. But after a moment, I noticed what seemed to be something rocketing towards me. "Is that…" I muttered as I saw that it seemed to be a pegasus with a cyan coat. And judging by how fast it was approaching me… "Duck!"

I lowered myself sideways to take cover behind the railing just before the pegasus zoomed over the balcony. I looked back as the pegasus looped back towards me, flew over to me, and landed in front of me on the balcony. "Where the hay have you been?!"

I hardly had any time to react as the pegasus rushed over to me and squeezed me in a tight embrace. "I thought I was gonna start molting from how worried I was! Where'd you go?!"

I stroked her mane as I replied, "I… I was somehow sent back home. To Earth. I don't know who did it, but it doesn't matter now. I'm home, Rainbow Dash. And I'm never leaving again."

The rowdy pegasus mare looked at me directly. "You mean…somepony kidnapped you?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I went to sleep a few days ago in Fluttershy's cottage and woke up in my own bed back home the next morning. I never saw who did it. But I never wanna go back… I can't stand that world."

Rainbow Dash scowled, "Man, whoever did that must be a world-class dirtbag! If I ever get my hooves on the guy, I'll strangle 'em!" But she then frowned with a most sorrowful expression. "I was scared for you, James… I wanted to go find you, but I had no idea where to start looking…"

I held my friend in a gentle embrace. "You always were a loyal friend to me, Rainbow. Don't blame yourself. How about we change the subject? How've things been while I was gone? Pretty good?"

I was not expecting Rainbow Dash to glare at me. "Are you kidding? It was awful! We've all been worried sick about you! We had no idea if you were even still alive!" She then closed her eyes and bowed her head. "It was like one long bad dream… I thought it was never gonna end…"

I draped an arm across my friend's back and held her in a one-armed hug. "It was like a nightmare for me too. Every night, I prayed I would wake up to my next day in Equestria. It hurt waking up to find myself still there on Earth every morning…"

Rainbow Dash returned the favor by wrapping a foreleg around my lower back. "At least it's over, right? Nothing but good things will be happening now."

"I hope so…" I muttered. I then leaned against the brash pegasus and whispered, "I love you girls…"

I heard Rainbow Dash snicker for a moment. "Man, some things never change. Even after our time apart, you're still one big softy." But she then looked up at me and warmly smiled. "But that's one thing I like about you, James."

"And your brashness is something I like about you, Rainbow." I replied. The two of us chuckled together in unison.

"Come to think of it, did you meet up with the others? Scootaloo's been itching to see ya again." Rainbow Dash asked while looking up at me.

I replied, "I've met up with each of you except for Rarity. I'm gonna head over there right now." I climbed to me feet before opening the hatch that led back down into Twilight's house.

"Yeah, you better get to her fast. Rarity's a shell of a mare right now. Let's talk again today, James." Rainbow Dash waved as I climbed back down into the library before closing the hatch behind me.

"Did you meet up with Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked as I climbed down the ladder.

"Yup. She probably would've taken my head off if she rammed me at that speed." I replied with a chuckle.

Twilight grinned as she walked over to me. "I think I already went into detail on how much she missed you in that note from yesterday, right? Now you need to go see Rarity. I know she's eager to welcome you back."

I got down on one knee and embraced my friend. "Then I'll get going right now. I'll see you again soon, Twi." I hurried down the stairs and out the front door while waving goodbye to Spike and Owlowiscious.

I know that Rarity lives at the southeastern corner of Ponyville, so I made my way in that direction. When I arrived at that elegant house, I did not find anything out of the ordinary on the exterior. But the interior was a different story as I looked through the window. Numerous badly made or unfinished dresses were scattered all over the main room with various fabrics and mannequins as well. I could see the beautiful white unicorn mare standing before one such mannequin with a sheet of paper floating beside her. However, her mane was somewhat messier than usual. I wanted to reach out to her, so I immediately entered the boutique.

The bell that hung over the door rang the instant I stepped inside. I expected Rarity to turn and face me immediately, but she raised a hoof and waved it in my direction without looking. "I will be with you in a moment…" Her voice lacked the usual enthusiasm I knew her for. "Thread by thread… Stitching it to… It doesn't help anymore… I just…can't get into the zone when I'm so overcome with worry…" She then raised a hoof to her forehead and looked up in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion with her eyes closed. "What must I do to find you, dear friend?! Where have you gone?!"

I decided to step in and walked in front of her while looking down. "You can start by opening your eyes, Rarity."

Rarity's eyes sprung open abruptly as she looked at me while I looked down at her. "Is this a mirage…? Some cruel joke? Surely this is just the result of wishful thinking."

Seeing that she was not entirely certain if I was real, I got down on one knee and held her hoof in my hand. The hoof that held the silver bracelet I had bought for her weeks ago. "This bracelet is just as spotless as the day I purchased it. Have you been taking good care of it, Rarity?"

I think it was at that moment that Rarity came to realize that I was not an illusion. "James… Darling, is that you…?" She reached out and touched my face with her hoof. I merely nodded in response. Her eyes began to pour tears as if out of nowhere. "You… You came back…" She then threw her forelegs around me in what I think was the tightest embrace I had received all day.

"Rarity, I'm…oof!" I grunted as I felt her squeeze me. Despite lacking the muscle of an earth pony, Rarity felt like a boa constrictor with how much pressure she was putting on my body.

"I've been longing for you to return for so long… It feels like it's been weeks since I last laid eyes on you…" Rarity sobbed as she held onto me. She was being…how do I say…overly dramatic in her use of words. I can understand that she missed me. Lord knows I did. But this seemed a bit much.

"Rarity, it's OK now. I'm here." I muttered quietly, hoping I could get her to stop crying.

I felt Rarity release her grip on me as she pulled back and looked up into my eyes with tears streaming down her face. "You don't understand… You were a source of inspiration for me… I always cherished…" She then closed her eyes and pleaded, "Hold me…"

I did as I was told and held the beautiful unicorn in my arms as she fell into my grasp. I sat on the floor as I turned her over while holding Rarity's head up. I constantly stroked her mane slowly to calm her. "Were you really hit that hard by my disappearance, Rarity?"

The beautiful unicorn looked up at me as I rested my hand over her right hoof, my fingers draped across the bracelet I had given her. "I felt like I had lost something important, darling… Like I did not know how important it truly was until it was gone. The first day without you was just worrisome. But the following days were when reality gave me a slap to the face… Tell me. Did you deliberately leave us?"

I frowned; rather disheartened to think that one of my friends, perhaps even my dearest friend would ever consider that I would abandon them. "You should know better than that, Rarity. I love this world and I love my friends. I hated being where I was before I returned. I don't know how I was taken away, but I hated every minute of being away from you." I then rested my head by her face and whispered, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you girls… You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Rarity closed her eyes as she replied, "We are…? I… I never should've doubted you. You never showed any signs of being dissatisfied with Ponyville or the ponies living there…" She then looked up at me with a tearful gaze. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Her expression was so sorrowful, I felt sorry for her. I smiled warmly and embraced Rarity the best I could. "I do, Rarity. And…I'm especially glad to see you again."

After a moment of the two of us just silently cuddling, Rarity spoke up. "Darling… You say you did not enjoy being away from us?"

"Not at all. And I hated the world I was in when I was away." I replied, trying to enjoy her company the best I could.

"If you were so uncomfortable there, then compensation is in order! Come, let us hurry to the spa! It will be my treat." Rarity spoke with a smile as she climbed to her feet.

This abrupt offer caught me by surprise. "Wait a sec… You mean as in me visiting the spa for a treatment? I thought it's supposed to be me treating you! And do they even accept human customers?"

Rarity smiled, "I really do not see why they would not. But please, I insist. You've been through a great ordeal and I intend to help you relax. Shall we?" She extended her right hoof to me to help me to my feet.

"Well… If you insist." I replied as I took hold of her hoof. The two of us left Carousel Boutique together. But not before Rarity placed a sign on her front door that read 'Out to lunch'.

It had been a while since Rarity and I last walked together alone. Not since we were still living together. It felt refreshing to be in the presence of my beautiful unicorn friend. "I missed your company oh so much, darling." Rarity spoke as she looked up at me.

It was then that I got a good look at Rarity's face. She truly was a wreck. Bloodshot eyes and dark spots under them marred her face. "You look like you've been through a hard time…"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, I have… I could hardly sleep at all while wondering where you were. I will surely sleep soundly tonight…" She let out a yawn, a clear sign of her exhaustion. "I am so indeed looking forward to closing my eyes and drifting off to dreamland… But not just yet. I'll wait until tonight."

We reached the spa without incident, Rarity leading me inside. "Good afternoon, Lotus! The usual, please!"

I immediately recognized the pink-maned blue pony seated at the front counter as my employer. She glanced up and gasped, "Mr. James! You're back?!" Before I could even reply, she stood up and rushed into the main room. "Come on in! We have no customers right now!" She called out in her heavy accent.

Rarity looked up at me with a smile. "There was a bit of an uproar at the spa when you disappeared. Quite a few ponies who have come to adore your massages were very displeased by your absence."

I scratched the back of my head. "Maybe somepony should invent a device that mimics a human hand. That would probably sell well."

However, Rarity giggled, "But that would put you out of a job! And I would much rather receive a massage from you than from an imitation!"

Our first stop in the spa was the sauna. Rarity had put on her personal robe and had her mane wrapped up in a towel. As I had no other clothing with me at the time, I wore a towel around my waist with my boxers underneath. I breathed deeply as Lotus poured water over the heated rocks in the wooden room, the air being filled with cleansing steam.

I noticed that Rarity's eyes were trailing over my body. She soon smiled, "I see that you've slimmed down somewhat since you first arrived in Ponyville, James. Have those daily trips to Sweet Apple Acres been paying off?"

I nodded, "I guess so. And it helps that I do a lot of walking everyday. Not to mention the Equestrian diet is really healthy."

As I began to sweat heavily from the steam in the sauna, I began to ponder if ponies could sweat too. Especially since Rarity had coated herself in a robe. "Rarity, are you sweating as much as I am?"

The beautiful unicorn replied with a smile. "I know you can't really tell through my coat, but I am. I mean really, what would be the point of using a sauna if you had no pores to use?" The two of us chuckled in unison.

Once we had emerged from the sauna, I watched as Aloe coated Rarity's face with that goopy green facial cream before placing a pair of cucumber slices over where her eyes are located. "This will get my face looking just as fabulous as before." Rarity spoke with a smile. I too was hopeful that the facial cream would be enough to get rid of the bags under her eyes.

We were then led over to the massage tables. It was there that I saw my workmate, Quake. She is a rather androgynous-looking mare with an unusual muzzle structure and a muscular build, even by earth pony standards. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue while her coat is a light tan. Her mane is a dark blond with lighter streaks and is parted into two banes at the forehead. She almost always seems to have a stern expression, which gives me the impression that she is comparable to a tough Russian woman. She never says much, but she has taken well to me becoming her new workmate over the past few weeks. Regardless, her expression did not change much when she saw me for the first time in three days.

"I would like to use Quake's services today." Rarity spoke as she climbed onto a massage table while feeling around. She then lied down with her head resting above her forelegs. Quake then began to roughly massage the unicorn with skillful rapid poundings with her forelegs. Where I specialize in precise gentle massages, Quake completely outclasses me in performing rougher types of massages.

"Right here, James." Lotus motioned for me to climb atop an empty massage table.

"OK…" I muttered, having never actually received a massage before. Once I was lying facedown on the table (with my legs curled as it was somewhat short for my size), I felt Lotus press her hooves onto my back. "Lotus?"

"Just be still. I know what I'm doing." I heard my employer reply. I remained still as I rested my chin on my arms. I expected her hooves to be hard and uneven, but their surfaces were very smooth and slid across my skin flawlessly. I sighed as I felt her apply pressure where needed. As I had never received a massage before, I cannot effectively describe how it felt. But I felt much more relaxed afterwards.

The next part of the spa visit was a dip in the hot tub. As I did not bring my swim trunks with me, I had to request everyone to look away until I had undressed and submerged myself in the tub. The tub was not very deep at all, but the water level was just the right height once I had sat down. The bubbling water was just under my chin.

"I am going to have to cut our visit short to this, Lotus. James only just got back and I know he still has plenty more faces to see." Rarity spoke as she too submerged herself in the water. Lotus nodded with a smile as she rubbed Rarity's facial cream off with a wet towel and removed the towel that was wrapped around her mane before departing.

"Do I look any better now, James? I could hardly look at myself in the mirror this morning." Rarity asked as she turned to face me.

I could hardly believe how much that one facial treatment improved Rarity's looks. The bags under her eyes were gone and the eyes themselves were hardly bloodshot. Her beautiful indigo mane was also back into its perfectly curled and kempt style. "Now there's a face I've been wanting to see for a while."

Rarity smiled, "Oh, darling… I was worried my face would revolt you. Has it really gone from hideous to fabulous that quickly?" She batted her eyelashes at me immediately afterwards.

I reached out and caressed Rarity's chin. "You're always beautiful, Rarity. But now there are no imperfections to be seen."

Rarity seemed to hesitate for a moment before moving over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek. "I missed your voice, James. And your compliments." She then leaned against me while resting her head against my shoulder. "There are times…when I even think you are a prince."

I draped my arm across the beautiful pony's back and gripped her shoulder, "I'm nothing like a prince, Rarity… I'm just a commoner."

However, Rarity looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "But you certainly have the heart of one. I actually met a prince once. And you are ten times the prince he is. Perhaps even a hundred times."

That was quite a bit of praise to take. Me being more of a prince than an actual prince? What kind of lout of a prince could possibly be below me? "What kind of prince is below a lowly commoner?"

Rarity frowned, "One whose only royal quality is being a royal pain. If we are fortunate, he will not be attending the Grand Galloping Gala this year."

I decided to not inquire further about this supposedly despicable prince Rarity was referring to. Hoping to change the subject, I tried asking a question. "Well… How have things been while I was gone? Make any new dresses?"

Rarity surprised me with a glare. "Surely you jest. I could hardly work or find inspiration while overcome with worry." But she then smiled just slightly, "But now that I know you're safe and sound, I'm already getting some new inspiration. I know just how to add a little something special to those gowns I was commissioned!"

I smiled at Rarity's enthusiasm. "No wonder you're the fashion queen of Ponyville. Your inspiration isn't easy to keep down." The two of us chuckled together.

Once we had soaked in the hot tub long enough, I climbed out and put my clothes back on after drying myself off. I looked back at the hot tub and found Rarity still soaking in it. "Will you be getting out soon?"

My friend replied, "Oh, I think I will soak in here a while longer. I need the relaxation after all those nights with little sleep. But don't worry! I have no intention of falling asleep here!"

"You better not or you'll drown." I retorted with my arms crossed. "But anyway, I'm gonna go take another look around Ponyville. I want to make sure all my friends know I'm back."

Rarity smiled with a nod. "Then I must recommend you go see Sweetie Belle. I think she and her friends are at their clubhouse right now."

I was about to reply when I paused. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and….. Scootaloo. My little sister. It was at that moment that I remembered the note Twilight Sparkle had sent me that explained what had been happening with my friends during my absence, including the filly who had become like a little sister to me. "Right… The girls… I'll see you later today, Rarity." I waved goodbye and headed on out the door and towards Sweet Apple Acres.

I paid little heed to anyone around me on my way to the local apple orchard. Upon reaching the farm, I found Big Macintosh carrying…wow. Three bushels piled high with apples on his back. I swear that guy is built like a tank. Even by earth pony standards. Regardless, I waved as I drew near. "Hey there, Big Mac. Ya miss me?"

The red stallion turned my way and smiled, "Eyup." I instantly almost snickered at his use of a single word.

"Well, how's Apple Bloom? She all right?" I asked, wondering how his little sister had been during my absence.

Big Macintosh replied, "Not too good. She's over at the clubhouse if ya wanna say hi."

"I think I'll do that. Thanks, Mac." I said with a smile as I continued on my way.

As I had not visited the clubhouse in a few days, I was somewhat lost on where to look. But after around twenty minutes of wandering, I located it. The very same tree house I had seen before. But as I approached it, I noticed something above it I had overlooked until that moment. "Has that always been there?"

Jutting above the tree branches was what seemed to be an add-on to the clubhouse. A small room with a steeple roof that had a triangle-shaped flag on top waving in the breeze. And jutting out of the window was a telescope. "An observatory? Must be Apple Bloom's doing." I muttered to myself as I walked up the ramp to the front door.

I peeked through the heart-shaped peephole in the door to see if the three fillies were actually inside. I smiled when I found the three huddled around a chart of sorts. But neither of them seemed happy. "OK, I think we should take matters into our own hooves. We're not getting anywhere just waiting for him to come back." Sweetie Belle spoke while moving her hoof over the chart. From where I was standing, it kind of resembled a map.

"Same here. And we just might get our cutie marks if we try out bein' detectives." Apple Bloom replied while looking back and forth at the map. At this, I decided to try sneaking up on them. I opened the door silently and stepped lightly before taking a seat right behind them. They all had their backs to me, so they did not see me coming. I also had to be careful to mind my head due to the low ceiling.

"Yeah… Find him… You think he really did get lost in the Everfree Forest?" Scootaloo spoke with a shockingly reserved tone. I had never heard her sound so…down before, and it kind of hurt to hear her like that.

Before they could discuss the operation further, I decided to speak up. "That won't be necessary, girls. But I am flattered that you would go through the trouble of tracking me down."

At my words, the three fillies froze. They then stiffly turned their necks until they were looking back at me. I waved with a smile, their faces frozen in shock. "Are we seein' things?" Apple Bloom asked with a bewildered gaze.

Scootaloo did not even bother offering a retort as she leapt at me. I caught her in my arms and held her in a gentle embrace. "He feels real enough for me…" Scootaloo muttered as she nuzzled my chest.

I watched as Sweetie Belle walked up to me before poking me with her hoof. "He's real! Apple Bloom, James is home!" The unicorn filly then nuzzled against me while trying to hold me in an embrace.

"Make some room!" Apple Bloom called out as she too glomped me. The force of an earth pony tackling me was enough to knock me to the floor.

"Oof! Ease up, girls!" I groaned as I hit the floor with all three fillies on top of me.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were grinning from ear to ear as they cuddled with me. But I was quick to notice that Scootaloo had a most sorrowful expression on her face. I was hardly surprised, judging by what Twilight had told me in that scroll from the previous day.

"Um… Girls?" I whispered to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle while pointing to Scootaloo, who seemed to be unaware of us as she had her eyes closed. The two fillies looked at each other and nodded, probably understanding that the two of us needed a moment alone. They then left the clubhouse and closed the door behind them.

"Are you feeling better, Scoot?" I asked quietly while stroking the little filly's mane.

She gritted her teeth while squeezing tears out of her eyes. "Twilight told me you were taken away by something. Are you home for good now?"

I nodded, "Yeah. No way am I leaving again. If something tries to take me away, I won't let it."

The pegasus filly tightened her grip on me. "I missed you…"

I stroked her little head as I smiled. "I missed you too, sis. I hope your parents didn't get onto you about your depression."

For some reason, Scootaloo averted her eyes at those words. "Yeah… I managed to keep my depression hidden from them by keeping up a smile…"

"Since I just got back, may I meet them?" I asked, curious of what her parents are like.

Scootaloo paused a moment before looking up at me. "James… I need to tell you something important… But you need to promise to not tell anypony about this." She then looked me directly in the eye, "I mean it. Not a single pony! Not a single dragon! Not even a single zebra! You can't tell this to anypony!"

I leaned back slightly, "Jeez, OK. I promise I won't tell a soul."

I watched as Scootaloo took a deep breath. "OK… The truth is… About my parents…" She paused for a moment as tears began to stream down her face. "I don't have any parents!"

It took a moment for my brain to process what she had just told me. "You don't… You mean… You're an orphan?!" I felt a slight chill flow through me at this revelation.

"I'm sorry for not telling you… I just hate it when ponies look down on me… The only ponies who know are ones I can trust with my life…" Scootaloo spoke while looking down, her tears falling to the floor.

"Well… Who DOES know about that?" I asked, wondering who she trusted most.

"Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle know. And Derpy knows since she brings mail to my place almost everyday. She promised to not spread the word though. And the mayor knows too. But that's only because she has to keep track of everypony in town. And now you know…" Scootaloo replied while averting her eyes from me.

I gently rested my hand on her head. "Where do you live?"

Scootaloo replied as she wiped her tears away. "In a little shed on the east side of town. It's really small, so it's OK for a filly like me." She then asked, "Do you hate me for lying to you about this for so long…?"

I sighed as I comprehended what I had been told. I never once imagined that Scootaloo had always been an orphan. I was naturally curious if she had any memories of her parents. Did they die? Was she abandoned? Did she never know them? "It's OK, Scoot. I really don't blame you for keeping that secret from me."

She looked up at me after a moment of hesitation. "You…really don't mind?"

I nodded with a slight smile. "I can't comprehend the kind of emotional pain you've gone through. It's no wonder you always act tough. It's to hide your suffering." I then held her in a tender embrace. "I can't leave you alone now that I know you're totally alone. Would you like to come live with me?"

Scootaloo's eyes brightened instantly. "You mean it?! Really?!"

I nodded, but then put my finger on her nose. "Yes. But Fluttershy has to give us the go-ahead first. It's her house, after all."

The pegasus filly jumped straight up and flapped her wings rapidly, remaining airborne for a brief moment as she grinned brightly. "You're the best big brother I could ever ask for, James! I'll go ask Fluttershy right away!" She then landed and leaped at me, placing a kiss on my face while just narrowly missing my mouth. "See ya later, James! I'll come find you once I get her answer!" I watched as she ran out the door. "C'mon, ponies! We need to go see Fluttershy!"

"What about?" I heard Apple Bloom ask.

"It's really important! I'll tell you along the way!" Scootaloo replied as I heard the sound of their hooves clopping growing more distant.

"OK then! We're right behind you!" I heard Sweetie Belle reply just before they went out of earshot.

Now that I was alone, I decided to check out the observatory that I had overlooked until this day. I climbed up the ramp that led to the highest point of the clubhouse. Once I was just outside the observatory, I found I was quite a ways off the ground. What a view! "Man, Apple Bloom really has a knack for craftsmanship. Not easy making something this tall." It actually bothered me how she had not ever once considered that her skill in construction and repairs is a talent she has.

I looked around, impressed by my field of vision. I could plainly see the barn of Sweet Apple Acres from my location and could even see part of Ponyville in the distance. Of course, I could only see so far with my own eyes. I then ducked inside the observatory to see if I could use the telescope.

The observatory was very cramped compared to the clubhouse. But that was to be expected for someone of my size. But there was another problem. The telescope was too low to the ground for me to effectively use. "Better be careful here…" I muttered as I tried lifting it from its stand. It came off without any trouble once I had removed the screws from the sides.

I stood just outside the ramp and held the telescope up to my eye after removing my glasses. I felt like a pirate standing in a ship's crow's nest. "Arr… What does James the Red spy through his spyglass today?" I spoke while imitating a pirate's manner of speech. "Avast! Three fillies and a pegasus off to starboard!"

I could see the Cutie Mark Crusaders standing just outside Fluttershy's cottage while Fluttershy herself was standing just outside the door. Of course, I could not possibly hear them from my current distance. But I could see Scootaloo speaking first. Fluttershy reacted with a truly shocked expression, more than likely a response to Scootaloo revealing that she is an orphan. The other two fillies seemed to speak up too, but what they said is a mystery to me.

Scootaloo once again said something to Fluttershy, after which Fluttershy nodded with a calm smile. Fluttershy then gently nuzzled Scootaloo while speaking something. Right after that, all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and seemed to cheer as they began to hop around Fluttershy in an identical fashion to how Pinkie Pie occasionally hops about. I smiled as I was very sure that Fluttershy had given Scootaloo the go-ahead to live with us. "Well done, sis. Well done."

Just as I was about to take my eye away from the spyglass…drat, this pirate lingo is slipping into my writing. In any case, Rainbow Dash suddenly dropped in on the scene. Scootaloo, as expected, greeted her role model happily and even shared a hoof bump with my athletic pegasus friend. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to say something to our friends. All four of them nodded and began to head towards Ponyville as a group. However, Scootaloo ran on ahead.

"Well, this is curious…" I muttered as I focused my gaze on Rainbow Dash. Once the other four ponies had crossed the stream that was just outside the cottage, Rainbow Dash took to the air and began to fly towards Ponyville. I adjusted the lens on the telescope to zoom out so I was less likely to lose sight of my speedy friend. I watched as she flew above Ponyville and began to descend as she neared Sugarcube Corner. I could not see below the roof as other buildings obstructed my vision, but it was highly likely that she had gone inside the confectionary upon landing. "Is the party ready?"

Certain that my friends were on their way to Sugarcube Corner as well, I decided to go on ahead and rendezvous with them there. I secured the telescope back onto its stand inside the observatory before returning the lens to its previous setting and putting my glasses back on. I then descended from the treetop as quickly as possible. But before leaving the balcony, I took one more peek inside the clubhouse. Hanging from the wall was a large red cape with a large Cutie Mark Crusaders emblem on the back. "Hang on… That's mine!"

I recognized the cape as my own and went inside to retrieve it. "Thanks for hanging onto this for me, girls." I muttered to myself as I tied it around my neck. I then went outside the clubhouse and jumped the railing like I did on the day I first received that cape. "Hang on, girls. Don't start the party without me." I then took off in a run with my arms trailing behind me and out to my sides in a more heroic manner. Perhaps I was just so psyched to be back home, I could not honestly say.

I ran for a surprisingly long time for my standards. I must have been in better shape than I thought. By the time I had reached the main area of Sweet Apple Acres, I was only moderately exhausted. But there was something wrong. "Um… Where's Big Macintosh? And AJ?" I was certain I would bump into at least one of the Apple siblings once I got there, but neither was there to be seen. "Are they both at the party?" I shrugged my shoulders and ran towards town.

Like the previous times I had worn my cape in town, I drew quite a few stares from the other ponies who were going about their business. I decided to slow my pace to a walk to avoid drawing more attention to myself as I am still not comfortable being the center of attention. But I had hardly been walking for five minutes before I heard a familiar voice call out. "James! Wait up!"

I turned and found Scootaloo running towards me with a scroll of sorts in her mouth. "Hey there, Scoot! What's up?"

She held out the scroll to me as it unfurled with the top hanging from her teeth. "See for yourself! Here, I brought a quill!" Sticking out of her mane was a feather that was likely an ink quill.

I took the quill in hand and took a closer look at the scroll. "Signed by both parties… Becomes the foal's legal gua…" I paused as I read the scroll over again. This was not just a scroll, but also an adoption form.

Scootaloo looked at me with her big pleading purple eyes. "Are you gonna sign, big bro?"

This was it. One stroke of the quill and Scootaloo would officially be my little sister. But at the same time, I was uncertain if I was prepared to be her guardian. I suppose the role is not necessarily a parental role as we had both come to view each other as siblings and nothing more. After a moment of contemplation, I smiled as I wrote my name down on the line. "You bet I am."

As I placed the quill back into her mane, I noticed Scootaloo tear up just slightly. "So… We're really family now?"

I stroked her mane slowly. "Once you take that back to where you got it, I think so." Scootaloo then leaped into my arms and held onto me for all she was worth. "Easy there, sis. Others are watching…"

However, Scootaloo grinned, "I don't care anymore! This is a dream come true! I finally have a family!" I shrugged my shoulders as I stroked her back, rather flattered by just how exhilarated she was by this.

"OK, Scoot. Get down. I need to get over to Sugarcube Corner. Something's going on there." I spoke as I pried the pegasus filly from my torso.

"Yeah, I know. Rainbow Dash told us back at Fluttershy's cottage. I'll take this back to the town hall and see ya there! Later, James!" Scootaloo beamed at me before snatching the adoption form up in her mouth and running off.

"Scoot… You're just so precious." I muttered to myself as I continued onward to Sugarcube Corner.

I wasted no time in reaching Sugarcube Corner. I was expecting to find the place filled with customers, but paused when I found a familiar sign hanging from the front door. It read 'Closed For Private Party'. "Already? It's only been a few hours since I got back!" I exclaimed, amazed that Pinkie Pie could set up a party so quickly. But then again, I am sure she is the ONLY pony who could quickly set up a party on a whim.

I stepped inside the bakery, finding the entire place decked out for a party. A cake and a variety of baked treats were spread all over the place. But with all these party staples scattered everywhere, there were absolutely no partygoers to be seen. I then turned my gaze towards the stairs that led upstairs into the loft, remembering my own welcoming party from my first day in Ponyville. I was certain that my friends were waiting for me upstairs, so I began to climb the stairs.

"Girls, I know there's a party waiting for me up here! So there's no need to surprise me!" I called as I climbed the stairs, sure that all six of them were up there.

Just as I reached the top of the staircase, I heard Pinkie Pie groan to my left. "Oh, come on! Was it really that obvious I was getting a party ready for you?!" I heard my other friends chuckle in unison, but I also noticed a few other voices mixed into the crowd.

"What the…" I turned to face my friends, but those six wonderful mares were not the only ones who were there. Mixed in were a handful of other ponies. They included Big Macintosh, Heartstrings, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Derpy, and even…Zecora?! "What is all this?"

Mr. Cake spoke, "Even Pinkie Pie couldn't set this party up this quickly. So we helped out too. Right, honey bun?" He winked towards his wife with a smile.

"Oh, yes. We had to work fast to get this set up in time. And it's only reserved for you and your friends, dearie." Mrs. Cake spoke with a wide grin.

Zecora spoke to me with a smile, "It was a worrisome time for us all, dear friend. But we waited patiently for your departure to end."

Heartstrings spoke next. "We were all wondering where you ended up. When I caught word of your return, I hurried over here right away! Right, Big Mac?"

As expected, the relaxed red stallion replied with a calm smile. "Eyup."

Derpy then asked, "So, you feeling better? Or you need some more of my homemade muffins? I brought blueberry!"

My eyes scanned the guests. I had all but forgotten that my six friends were not the only friends I had. Over the course of the last three weeks, I had bonded with other ponies as well. I had more friends than I even knew. And now, we were all together again. My vision became blurred as tears began to build up in my eyes. "Gimme a minute, please…" I spoke as I removed my glasses and held my face in one hand while gritting my teeth.

I heard Pinkie Pie speak up. "James, you don't have to cry! This is a party! You smile at parties! See?" I looked at my jolly pink friend as she grinned brightly. However, I noticed that she was beginning to tear up despite her beaming face. I think I was not the only one who noticed this since my other friends were looking at her too.

"See? Just smile… When in doubt, smile…" Her voice began to break, as if she was struggling to not cry. This resistance did not last long as she suddenly frowned for about two seconds with her mouth quivering. We all took a step back as she suddenly burst into tears, literally crying a river of them! "Bwaaaahaaaa! I can't help it!"

The weeping pony came running over to me while still crying a river of tears. This reaction was extremely out of character for Pinkie Pie, who I had come to view as being immune to all forms of sorrow. I managed to drop down low at the last second to catch her in my arms. "I saw all my friends everyday! But you were the only one who wasn't there! It was like I lost a treasure I'd been holding onto forever! I missed you so much!" Pinkie Pie continued to sob loudly into my shoulder as my other friends looked on, clearly unsure of what to make of this outburst.

I was not certain if I should back away from or comfort Pinkie Pie. But I did not have time to decide my next action as Rainbow Dash trotted over to us. "Make some room, Pinkie. You're not the only here." One by one, my five other best friends surrounded me and held me in a tearful group hug. My eyes scanned each of them, as their faces were mere inches from mine. Their eyes were pinched shut, a trail of tears flowing down their faces. I found that there was not a dry eye in the room as the other five guests looked on with a tear or two in their eyes. Even the usually stoic Big Macintosh seemed to be holding back tears. Although it is hard to hide tears with eyes that big.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a rather amusing sight. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders poked their heads up behind the railing of the stairs one by one, starting with Apple Bloom and ending with Sweetie Belle. But before any of them could speak up, Mr. Cake spoke. "I think we should give them a moment. Come along, everypony." I watched silently through squinted eyes as my employer led his wife and the rest of our guests downstairs, leaving me alone with my dearest friends.

It had become so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I wrapped my arms around my friends the best I could, holding them close to me, as they still did not let go of me. I wanted to say something, but I could not find the right words. But then again… I see now that words were unnecessary at the time. We had been forced apart and only at that moment were all seven of us reunited again. Feeling all six of my most wonderful friends, who came into my life less than a day after I arrived in this strange yet amazing world, around me once again made me feel…..complete. Now that I had gone without them for a time, I had come to understand what they really mean to me. "You girls…mean the world to me…"

The six mares said nothing, but they responded by tightening their grasp on me. Unfortunately, our time together did not last much longer. A moment later, we all jumped slightly at the sound of the doorbell. "What horrendous timing! Just as we were starting to reconnect!" Rarity groaned with finesse.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's cool, girls. Let's just focus on the party and have a good time together. As friends. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I stood up and rushed down the stairs, curious of who had come knocking.

"Sorry, but unless they're a good friend of… Oh, James! Just in time!" Heartstings, or rather Lyra, spoke up as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Somepony's at the door. Since this party's all about you, you should decide if they're allowed to come in."

"OK then." I replied as I approached the door. We already had quite a few attendees at Sugarcube Corner by now. Who else would want to attend?

I opened the door, expecting find maybe Bon Bon or Aloe and Lotus. But my expectations were blown clear out of the water when I laid eyes on who was standing outside. "Wha… Your highness?!"

Standing before me was none other than Princess Luna herself. There was an audible gasp behind me as the rest of my friends dropped to their knees and bowed. However, the beautiful princess of the night raised a hoof and spoke, "Please stand. There is no need for the formalities." She then directed her attention to me and frowned with what seemed to be a gaze of worry. "My friend… Are you well since returning to Equestria?"

I dropped to one knee and bowed my head, wanting to show respect to the charming princess. "Things have been improving rapidly for me since I got back. And wasn't it was you and Celestia who brought…" I paused as I felt Luna place her hoof on my shoulder. Her expression still seemed rather remorseful. "Your highness?"

She shook her head, "Please do not call me that. You are my friend, James. And friends do not use formalities to address each other. What is more…" She then directed her gaze to my other friends. "I need to speak with him in private. If it is not too much trouble, please leave us."

Mrs. Cake smiled, "Absolutely, your highness. But please don't keep him for too long. The party can't get started without him." She then turned to face our other guests. "Let's head on back up, everypony." Luna and I watched as they all climbed the stairs and out of sight.

Luna spoke with a reserved tone as she motioned me towards a chair. "Please make yourself comfortable, James. I need to discuss something important with you."

I chose to take a seat on the counter, as it was more convenient for me at the time. "OK… So, what's up?"

The princess of the night continued to frown as she looked at me. "First of all, I feel it is time for you to learn the truth. Celestia and I discussed this and feel you have every right to know how and why you are here."

I felt a slight chill for an instant as I began to feel uneasy from mild anxiety. "Uh… I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Luna shook her head, "Not at all. But first…" She then bowed her head slightly. "Your appearance in Equestria was not due to chance. Even though we claimed ignorance at our first meeting, the truth is that Celestia and I brought you to this world."

It took a brief moment for my mind to comprehend what she had just told me. "You mean…" I felt an immense sensation of gratitude as I came to understand that the royal sisters were responsible for bringing me to this wonderful world. "You did this for me?"

However, Luna raised one hoof. "Do not thank us just yet. As we were the ones who brought you to this world, we are also responsible for sending you back to yours."

I remained silent as I listened, wanting to know why I was forcefully sent back to my homeworld. "You had been in this world for a while when Celestia proposed that we send you back to your own world for a short time. No more than a week. It was a test to for you to choose which world you would rather stay in." But Luna then bowed her head further. "…I was against it. I did not want to see you leave."

This revelation disturbed me. I had always trusted Celestia and Luna, as they are the wise rulers of Equestria. But they had lied to me at our first meeting and even put me through an emotional hell by sending me back to Earth against my will. However, I still asked, "Then why did you bring me back earlier than planned? I was only away for three days."

Luna replied, "Twilight Sparkle asked us to deliver a message to you if we knew where you were. We could not tell anypony that we had sent you away, but we still sent the message to you. When it returned to Twilight after 24 hours as a means to see if you would write a reply, there was a message of your own wrapped inside the scroll. Twilight sent that message to us. When Celestia read just how miserable you were, she decided that we should bring you home right away." She then asked with a truly remorseful gaze, "James… Did we make a mistake by sending you away?"

I replied honestly, "Yes… That was a mistake. I hated every minute I spent on Earth." Luna averted her eyes, clearly ashamed by her actions. But I then approached her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "But you brought me to this world in the first place. I'm grateful for that."

The princess of the night looked up at me. "Forgive me… I do not want you to hate me…"

I dropped down on one knee and embraced my friend. "I don't… But now I know it was you and Celestia who brought me here." I then whispered into her ear as I tightened my grasp on Luna. "Coming here was the best thing to ever happen to me. Is there anything I can do to repay you, Luna?"

Luna muttered, "I… I do not know… I feel as if I'm in no position to demand anything…"

I then smiled, "Then may I ask you to stay for my party?"

The beautiful princess glanced up at me. "A party? I'm not sure if I… I think I have some duties to tend to… I mean it would be a breach in protocol for a princess to attend a simple house party…"

This did not faze me as I held her hoof in my hand. "Please, Luna. Only my closest friends are invited. And you're my friend, aren't you?"

She paused for a moment while looking down at my hand. "Yes…" Luna then looked at me and smiled. "Yes… You are my friend. My first true friend, at that. I would be honored to attend."

However, as I climbed to my feet, Luna spoke, "But… I still need to tell you one more thing, James… It's about why you were brought here to begin with."

Once again, I felt some anxiety come over me. "Oh… All right then. I'm listening."

Luna explained in an uneasy voice. "The truth of the matter is… Humans have existed in Equestria before. Long ago before the rise of Nightmare Moon."

I nodded, "I… I kinda already knew. Zecora filled me in on some old legends from her homeland that mentions them." I had also heard testimony from the ponies of the cursed Sunny Town as they had claimed to have personally met humans in the past, but I felt that mentioning them to Luna would be a very bad idea.

Luna showed some surprise to my insight, but continued speaking anyway. "I would rather not go into the details, but at one point my sister and I had no choice but to banish Equestria's human population to distant worlds." She then bowed her head with a rather unnerved expression. "Please… Do not ask me the reason. It was a time I would rather not remember…"

As I thought. Something truly awful must have happened for all humans to have been exiled from Equestria. Minding what I was going to say, I asked, "Did they…kill anyone?"

To my relief, Luna shook her head. "Thankfully, no. They did not truly harm us. But still… I do not wish to recall that event…"

I chose to not inquire further about the truth involving Equestria's past. After regaining her composure, Luna continued to speak. "Celestia and I felt that after how much time has gone by since those days, it would be a good time to start over. So we searched for a human to bring into this world who would view us ponies as equals."

I listened silently, waiting until the end to ask questions. "There were many like you, James. More than we expected. Humans with open minds who can comprehend creatures besides their own kind being capable of sentient thought. In the end, it was a very difficult choice. But we ended up choosing you."

I began to suspect this reason was why she and Celestia had personally come to Ponyville to address my temporary departure into the Everfree Forest almost four weeks earlier. They likely wanted to try to locate me to bring me home to insure I would not fall victim to one of the forest's more dangerous creatures. I felt a slight bit of gratitude in my heart as I considered this.

Luna then bowed her head, "That is why you are here. To improve Equestria's view of humans so that one day, humankind may live alongside us ponies again in harmony. But…if you wish it, Celestia and I can send you home."

I actually felt rather honored that of all the humans on Earth, I had been chosen as an ambassador of sorts for humanity. In response to Luna's question, I smiled and placed my hands on her shoulders. "That won't be necessary, Luna. I'm already home."

The beautiful royal pony looked up at me with a mildly surprised expression. "You mean…you now view Equestria as your true home?"

I replied, "Compared to Earth, Equestria is…well…heaven. Only I didn't have to die to get here." I then frowned as I pleaded, "But in all honesty, please… Don't ever send me back."

Luna reared up on her hind legs and embraced me tightly. "Perish the thought, James. This is where you have chosen to stay and we shall respect your choice. And… I wouldn't have it any other way."

As off topic as this is, I suddenly felt the need to ask a question that had been gnawing at me in the back of my mind since the day I first met the two royal sisters. "One question, Luna. What exactly do I call you? A winged unicorn or a horned pegasus?"

I heard Luna suppress a laugh in response to my question. "That's a new one! But in all seriousness, the ponies of our race are called alicorns."

Alicorns? Somehow, I am amazed that I never once suspected that. "I'll have to remember that one. But anyway, shall we get that party started?"

Luna nodded with a smile. "Lead on, James. I shall follow." I then walked up the stairs with her a short distance behind me. However, she then spoke quietly. "One last request, James. Do not reveal what I just told you to anypony. It's too soon for them to know about the past." I nodded in silence, respecting her choice.

As I reached the top of the stairs, Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Hey there, James! Who was at the door?"

I replied with a smile, "Let's just say we have a very special guest this evening." I then stepped out of the way to allow my friends to see Princess Luna reach the top of the stairs.

Once the princess was in full view, my six closest friends immediately bowed. Twilight spoke, "Princess Luna! We weren't expecting you! Is Princess Celestia with you?"

Luna raised her hoof and smiled, "There's no need to bow, my subjects. I am merely here to welcome back my most dear friend. I am, like you, a simple partygoer." Once our friends had returned to a standing position, she added, "And no, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia is not able to attend. But she does give all of you her warmest regards."

Before anyone else could say anything, some calm gentle music began to play from a phonograph. "We've waited long enough for our friend to come home! C'mon, let's party!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she stood near the phonograph.

As the partygoers began to go about enjoying themselves either way they could, the Cutie Mark Crusaders immediately assaulted me with a group tackle. I very nearly fell down, managing to sit down in a chair with all three fillies piled onto me. "Great news, James! Fluttershy said it's OK!" Sweetie Belle spoke while looking up at me.

I smirked, "I know. I saw you three prancing about like deer."

All three gazed at me with baffled expressions. Apple Bloom then spoke, "Ya saw us?! How'd ya manage that from… Ooooh, I get it. Ya used the telescope in our observatory above the clubhouse, didn't ya?"

I replied with a pirate's accent, "Arr, that I did, ye little fillies. Nothing hides from James the Red's one good eye. That spyglass let me keep an eye on ye from the safety of me crow's nest."

Scootaloo snickered, "Hey, that gives me an idea! Maybe we can use the observatory like a crow's nest!"

Sweetie Belle then smirked, "Don't you mean a chicken roost?"

For one reason or another, Scootaloo was flustered by this remark. "What's that about chickens?!"

I decided to step in before an argument could break out. "Easy, girls. This is a party. Let's just have a good time, OK?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, right. A party." She then asked, "James… Could you let Rainbow Dash know about…well…me being an…"

I nodded, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "OK. And I'll make sure she promises not to tell anyone. Right?"

My little sister nodded with a smile. "Right." I then patted the three fillies on their heads and walked over to Rainbow Dash, who was helping herself to a cupcake.

Before I could say anything, Rainbow Dash spoke up as she turned to face me. "Hey there, James! Nice job on helping make this new recipe!"

I smiled as I replied, "Glad you like it, Rainbow." I waited until she had finished eating the cupcake before motioning for her to follow me into a corner. "Rainbow Dash, I need to talk to you over here. It's important."

The rainbow-mane pegasus followed me without a word. As she drew closer, I raised a finger to my lips to signal that I wanted her to keep her voice down. She then muttered quietly, "OK, what's the matter?"

"It's about Scootaloo." I replied with a whisper. Rainbow Dash's eyes glanced over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were busy snacking on cake. I then asked, "Did you know she's an orphan?"

Rainbow Dash stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. I stared at her all the while until she stopped and asked, "Really?" I then glared at her to show that I was quite serious about what I had said. She then muttered, "You're…serious?" When I nodded, Rainbow once again glanced over at Scootaloo before looking back to me. "No… I never knew. How'd you find out?"

I replied, "She only tells a few people she knows very well. She thinks it's OK for you to know too." I then gave Rainbow Dash a very stern glare. "Don't you dare tell ANYONE about that though. If word gets out that Scoot is an orphan, there's no telling what it might do to her social life."

I was expecting Rainbow Dash to start poking fun at Scoot as a means to mess with her. However, my brash friend bowed her head slightly and spoke, "I promise… Dang, I never knew Scootaloo had it that rough. But is she really without a family at all?"

I smiled as I looked over at Scootaloo having fun with her friends. "Not anymore. On our way over here, she caught up to me and had me sign an adoption form. She's my little sister now."

For a moment, Rainbow Dash merely stared at me with a blank expression. But she then smiled, "Wow… Really? You and Scoot are big bro and little sis now?" When I nodded, she patted me on the shoulder with her hoof. "You'll be an awesome brother for her. Hay, you'll be an even better sibling for her than I'd ever be. When does she start living with you?"

I replied, "She moves in with me and Fluttershy tonight. Once the party's over, she'll go pack her bags."

Rainbow Dash then surprised me with a sudden embrace. "You be good to her, James. She's a good kid." I nodded while hugging her back.

As I headed over to the table to get some cake and punch, I noticed Zecora helping herself to some muffins. I was still rather surprised to see my zebra friend at the party, as she does not come into town very often. And even then, I had only visited her a few times since meeting her.

"Hey there, Zecora. Glad you could make it." I spoke as I approached her.

My zebra friend turned to me and smiled, "As am I, my friend. I'm pleased that our previous time together was not the end."

The last time I visited Zecora before this day was to retrieve some tea for Twilight Sparkle. "Have things been problematic for you in the Everfree Forest?" I asked, wondering if she ever has trouble with the more wild types of fauna.

Zecora smiled, "Not at all. I tend to blend in well. When I am about, the creatures can almost never tell." I admit I have come to adore her constant rhyming.

"Sounds like stealth is your strong suit. But do you come to Ponyville often?" I retorted while snacking on a cupcake.

"I try to frequent Ponyville whenever I possibly can. And besides, remaining under the cover of those trees isn't good for ones' tan." I chuckled under my breath, starting to wonder if Zecora was putting conscious effort into forming rhymes as she speaks.

"Yeah, the canopy of the Everfree Forest is pretty thick in most spots. It's especially spooky at…night…" I spoke, but I then remembered something from the second night I spent in the Everfree Forest. There was one friend of mine I had all but forgotten about. Someone who I still wanted to help. "Mitta…"

Zecora seemed to notice me mutter that name. "Is something troubling you? Is it that the guests here are too few?"

I nodded with a frown as my eyes scanned my surroundings. "Yeah… One or two I was really hoping to see… But I can't really tell you who they are just yet."

My friend nodded in understanding. "I see. But if they are your friends, do not fear. They will remain close to you, even when they are not near."

She did not need to explain that to me. Even when I was back on Earth, my feelings for my beloved friends in Equestria did not weaken. They were still close to me regardless of how far apart we were at the time. And even now, my desire to help save Mitta from her curse had not changed. "You're right…"

Zecora then nudged me with her muzzle. "Anytime, my friend. But do not let me keep you. Surely you have other friends here who missed you as much as I do."

I nodded with a smile as I scanned the area. "Thanks, Zecora. Let's talk again before the party ends." I then set my gaze on Heartstrings and headed over in her direction.

"Afternoon, Heartstrings… Or was it Lyra?" I asked, not sure of which name she prefers to be called by.

The unicorn turned to face me and smiled, "Either will do. In any case, what's up? You happy to be back?"

I nodded, "More than you know. I hated my time back on Earth."

Heartstrings smiled, "Well, you're home to stay now, right? And… Hey! That reminds me! I have another question about your world!"

Of course. Ever since meeting me, Heartstrings…. Oh fine, I will refer to her as Lyra to conserve space and ink. Anyway, her interest in humanity has only deepened since meeting me. Almost every time I see her, she has another question for me. "Uh… OK? What's on your mind?" I asked as I took a seat by her.

She replied, "I know you said that Earth is a horrible place to live in and that most humans are absolutely awful. But are there really no redeeming qualities about that place?"

Redeeming qualities. Something I had not thought about when I first met her. Earth may be overrun with hate, greed, and war, but…yes. I suppose there are some qualities about it and humanity that spare it from being a perfect hell. "Well… I guess there are some good things about it."

Lyra's face brightened up instantly. "There are? Can you name a few?"

I began to explain while choosing my topics carefully. "I guess the first thing I can point out is technology. Humans have developed all sorts of vehicles, electronic devices, and many types of gadgets that make daily life easier."

Lyra smiled, "That sounds interesting! Can you name some?"

I decided to name just one from each category. "For the electronics, we have computers. Think of them like…um…plastic boxes that connect to a screen with a keyboard. It… Actually, I can't explain it too well. But you can find them everywhere today. As for those everyday necessities, there's stuff like… Oh right, escalators that are basically moving stairs that carry you along. And for vehicles, they have airplanes. Basically big metal flying ships that can carry lots of people at once. They've even made vehicles that can fly into space."

My explanation caused Lyra's expression to brighten in fascination. "They have things that can carry you into space?! If we had something like that, maybe we could've gone to the moon and brought Princess Luna home a long time ago!"

I smirked, "Funny you mention that. Around forty years ago, some people actually landed on Earth's moon using a type of spacecraft."

Lyra gasped, "So they've already visited other planets?! Maybe someday they'll be able to come to Equestria!"

I shook my head, "Maybe… But at the current rate of progress they're making on space travel, that'll take a very long time. The moon is the furthest away a human has ever gotten from Earth."

My unicorn friend grinned, "Well, it sounds like Earth has lots of cool stuff! Is there anything else about it that's not a bad thing?"

I nodded, "There are lots of different sports. Those tend to bring people together since it's all about friendly competition. We've got soccer, baseball, volleyball, hockey, football, as well as many others. Does Equestria have anything like that?"

To my surprise, Lyra nodded, "Actually, yeah! But instead of football, we play hoofball."

I smirked as I rolled my eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Lyra then asked, "Well, that's a lot of fun things your world has. But has humanity ever done any really good things for each other? Or has it been nothing but awful terrible things?"

This question had me think carefully for a moment. While there is indeed a great deal of evil in my world, there have been some high profile incidents of good will. And there was one such incident that stood out in my mind. "Yes. They have done some good things. I can tell you about one."

My friend smiled, "I'm all ears."

I then explained, "Not that long ago, there was a massive earthquake in the island nation of Japan that triggered a catastrophic tsunami."

"Tsunami?" Lyra asked, clearly not familiar with Japanese terms.

"Tidal wave." I retorted, using the more common term for it.

"Anyway, a lot of people died because no one saw it coming. Entire seaside towns were washed away. Those who did survive the ordeal were left homeless. And that's where things started to get better." I went on. "Nations from all over began to pour in supplies and aid of all sorts. I even saw a video once showing the aftermath and the people of Japan voicing their gratitude. Gotta admit, it actually choked me up."

Lyra was silent for a moment. She then asked, "So, there really is some good in humanity?"

I nodded, but crossed my arms as I bowed my head. "Don't get me wrong. Humanity still has mountains of sin in its past and those mountains keep getting bigger by the day. But incidents like that do give me some hope for my kind."

I was surprised as Lyra embraced me. "I know I have hope for humanity. After all, you're a good person. Who's to say other humans can't be nice like you?"

I embraced my friend back. "Yeah… But I'm still staying here. Even if there is hope for my world, I still prefer being in Equestria."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's been fun learning from you." Lyra spoke as she nuzzled me. She then pointed at Derpy, who was browsing the selection of treats. "Why don't you go talk to Derpy? She's been looking forward to you coming home too."

"I think I'll do that right now. Let's chat again before the party ends, Lyra." I petted her on the head before heading over towards the local mailmare.

As I drew closer, it seemed that Derpy was having trouble deciding on what to eat first. "Um… Should I stick with muffins or try the cupcakes?" She moved her head back and forth with her mouth open, clearly unable to decide on what to eat first. Suddenly, she grinned as she grabbed one of each in her ankle joints. "Ah, what the hay? I'll take both!"

I took a step back as she tossed the two pastries upwards and held her mouth wide open with her eyes closed. However, instead of falling into her mouth, the muffin and cupcake fell bottom side-down onto her closed eyelids. "Huh?" Derpy then began to 'look' around with the two snacks apparently affixed to her face. "Whoa! Muffin vision in my left eye and cupcake vision in my right! The world looks so yummy now!" I merely rolled my eyes as I shook my head. Derpy Hooves is, and always will be, a truly loveable little 'derp'.

After a moment longer, Derpy licked the two pastries right off her face and devoured them both at once. I still have to wonder if it is normal for a pony's tongue to get that long. "Mmm… Yummy… Huh? Oh, hi James! You were looking really tasty a second ago!"

I winced, suspecting that her 'cupcake and muffin vision' may have been real. Considering all of the unexplainable supernatural things that occur in Equestria on a daily basis, it would not surprise me if it were. "Don't even think about eating me, please. I just got home." I replied with my hands held up.

The goofy pegasus smiled, "I'd never do that! We ponies are strictly vegetarians!" However, she then held out a muffin to me. "But now that you're here, take this. I made it just for you."

It seemed to be an ordinary blueberry muffin with a thin layer of sugar sprinkled on top. As I took it in hand, Derpy's expression brightened. "I made it with you in mind. I hope you like it."

I looked down at the muffin before looking back at Derpy. This simple display of affection from a pony I do not frequently interact with deeply touched me, even though she had already given me one earlier that day. After a moment more, I dropped to my knees and embraced her. "Don't ever change, Derpy… You loveable little derp…"

"Dawww, you don't have to get all sentimental on me, James." Derpy replied as she wrapped her forelegs around me. "But still… Don't ever change either."

"All righty, ponies. Time fer a little somethin' special!" I heard Applejack call out as she came to the top of the stairs. Resting on her back was a wooden barrel that was almost her size.

Before I could even ask what the barrel was for, I noticed Rainbow Dash staring with her mouth hanging open at the barrel. "Applejack… Is that…a barrel of your special brand of cider?!"

Big Macintosh answered Rainbow's question for her. "Eyup."

Applejack grinned, "Sure is! Just because we make and sell barrel after barrel of it durin' Cider Season doesn't mean we don't keep a few barrels 'round fer special occasions or ourselves. And today definitely counts as somethin' special."

Rainbow Dash suddenly cheered, "YES! I'm gonna make up for all those wasted hours waiting in line by chugging as many mugs as I can! I'm first in line!"

However, Applejack replied as she set the barrel on the drink table. "Not so fast, Rainbow. James is the real guest of honor, so he gets ta try it first."

Luna then asked, "I've heard tell of this Sweet Apple Acres cider. Is it as fabulous as claimed?"

Pinkie Pie replied with a bright smile, "Oh, you haven't lived until you've tried this! It's like ambrosia for the soul!"

Ambrosia? Seriously? I have never once tried cider, so I was rather curious. However, I grew suspicious as I saw Applejack attach a hand pump to the end of the barrel. It strongly brought to mind the types used for different beers in bars, leading me to suspect that her cider is of the hard variety. "Um… That isn't alcoholic, is it?"

Applejack replied, "Oh, ever so slightly. One mug ain't gonna hurt ya. It'll take a lot fer ya to get tipsy."

Mr. Cake then spoke up, "If that's the case, all the fillies should come with me for refreshments. This way, girls."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "OK! I hope you have sarsaparilla!" The three Cutie Mark Crusaders followed my employer downstairs as I approached the barrel of cider.

"OK… So, I get the first mug?" I asked as Applejack filled a tankard with the golden beverage.

"Sure do! Drink up, pardner." She then handed me the wooden tankard.

Now, I confess I have never once consumed alcoholic beverages before. Aside from drinking small amounts of wine at mass, but that is beside the point. The room became quiet as the partygoers watched. I shrugged before taking a sip.

Wow. Just wow. The flavor was… Actually, I do not think I will ever be able to describe the flavor of this cider. It was cold and went down smooth with a strong apple aftertaste. But it did not feel like juice. I noticed a slight tingle and a noticeable warmth at the back of my throat at first, probably from the alcohol content, but it was not enough to make me feel uncomfortable. "Dang. Now I know why you want this stuff so badly, Rainbow."

My brash pegasus friend smiled, "And now that you've had your share, it's my turn for some!" She swooped right over to the barrel as the rest of the partygoers formed a line.

The faces of the ponies as they drank the cider were rather entertaining to behold. They were usually varying expressions of bliss or delight. I was especially entertained by the expression Zecora made once she gulped some down. Her eyes rolled back in her head for an instant while a rosy blush adorned her cheeks. I never once imagined I would see the sage-like zebra mare look so…intoxicated. Or maybe it was just a flavor rush.

I leaned against the wall while watching the other partygoers mingle. Luna then walked up alongside me with a tankard of cider floating next to her and asked, "Is this your first time drinking hard cider?"

I nodded, "Actually, it's my first time drinking any form of cider. And my first time drinking a hard beverage. Although I gotta admit this doesn't taste like it contains alcohol."

Luna chuckled lightly before replying, "Take care to not drink too much. This is a day we all want to remember. I would prefer it if neither of us drink ourselves under the table."

I smiled, "I agree with you on that completely. I don't wanna forget what happened this day." However, just after I finished my serving, I felt a familiar need. "Excuse me for a minute, Luna. I need to use the restroom."

"Take your time." The princess replied. I will be right back. No need to bring my journal with me.

Hi! Pinkie Pie here! Just saying hello to whoever's reading this! What's James even writing? A report for Princess Celestia?

Ooooh, I get it. He's writing a journal! Fluttershy told me about these. Hmmm… Wow, he's really good at these. Just look at all that detail!

Anyway, hey there, ponies! We're all having a great party here at Sugarcube Corner! It's a party to welcome one of my most special friends back home! In case you don't know, it's James!

Now this guy has been a really great friend! I remember just bumping into him out of nowhere 3 weeks ago. I knew right then that I had never seen him before. I mean, really! He was the first human I ever met! So I just HAD to throw a party for him! We bonded really fast at the party and he's been with us ever since! Well… Until 4 days ago, that is. He just disappeared overnight without a trace. I was even wondering if he was just a dream I thought up. But nope! Here he is! Back in Equestria safe and sound!

I was so happy to see him, I couldn't contain myself! I grabbed him and gave him the biggest hug I could! But… I just remembered how he was when he saw me. The poor guy was crying. When I think about it… Awww, how precious am I to him for him to cry after seeing me for the first time in 4 days? He's a total sweetheart!

James has been a total blessing to my friends and me. After spending 3 weeks with him, I can't imagine life without him anymore! I don't even know how he got here! But if I ever meet the one who brought him to Equestria, I'll give them the best cupcakes they've ever tasted!

Anyway, everypony's really happy to have him back! This party was just meant for his closest friends like us, but I invited everypony else I could think of who's pretty close to him. There was Big Macintosh, Heartstrings, Zecora, Derpy Hooves, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and even Mr. and Mrs. Cake! And guess what? Even Princess Luna showed up! And… Uh oh. Looks like Rainbow Dash is trying to get more cider. I know that stuff is awesome, but we've only got so much to spread around this time! Let me go see if I can distract her with some punch.

OK, here I am! That went over well. Oh wait! I just remembered that I didn't properly introduce myself! I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm the pink pony with a poofy mane who's friends with absolutely everypony in Ponyville! I work at Sugarcube Corner and baby-sit the Cake couple's foals when I can. I also like to come up with songs in my spare time. But more than anything, I like to make my friends smile. And… Huh?! Oh, my Pinkie Sense is tingling! Let's see… Ears twitching, but not flopping… Ooh! That means someone's going to be clopping pretty soon! But clopping to what?

Oh, right. Some of you might not know what 'clopping' even is. Well, you see, clopping is what they call…

Oops! I hear James coming back up the stairs! I better get going. But it's always nice to put my thoughts down on paper! So long! And keep smiling!

All right, where was I…wait. Where did all this extra text come from? This is not my handwriting!

Oh, I see now. Pinkie Pie decided to jot down some things while I was away. Hmm… Well, she certainly thinks highly of me. Heh, just like she cannot imagine life without me, I certainly cannot imagine life without her either. Not a day goes by without her making me smile or laugh in some way.

Hardly five minutes after I got a second serving of Applejack's cider, I heard her in an argument with Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, you've already had four servin's of that cider. Don'tcha think you've had enough fer one day?"

Rainbow Dash, like most times I have seen her, was airborne with her wings flapping in a steady rhythm. However, I noticed that she could not stay in one spot and was constantly drifting back and forth ever so slightly. I also noticed a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Oh, c'mon, AJ! Just look at Derpy! She's had four servings too and she looks just fine!"

My gaze turned towards Derpy as she chugged down a tankard of cider. She let out a sigh once she had finished. But I was in for a surprise when she opened her eyes. They had gone from being…well…'derped' to looking completely normal. It was as if alcohol had the exact opposite affect on her as on other ponies. She glanced around before smiling, "Wow, when did everything get so clear?"

"Ya see?! If she can take it, so can I!" Rainbow Dash spoke while pointing at the mailmare.

"Ugh… Fine, fine, help yerself." Applejack replied in defeat.

"Don't worry about me, Applejack. I promise I'll stop at my sixth." Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she started to chug down another serving of cider.

"What is that stuff? Gold for the tongue?" I muttered, finding that Rainbow's cravings for the cider seemed to border on obsessive.

I watched as Pinkie Pie danced alongside Heartstrings and Zecora. I must admit Zecora's style of dancing was very exotic to behold. Somewhat slow and mystical, but what would you expect from a nomadic beauty like her? In my eyes, her style of dance stole the show.

Big Macintosh took a seat beside me with a tankard of cider being held in his ankle joint. "How were things while I was gone, Mac? Was AJ and little Apple Bloom doing OK?" I asked, curious of how the burly red stallion handled my absence.

He replied with a slight frown, "Nnope."

I then asked, "Well… What about you? Are you glad to see me again?"

Big Macintosh smiled, "Eyup."

"It's good to have you around, Mac. Your presence is very refreshing." I spoke while patting him on the shoulder. I then asked, "Ya know… You're always really quiet when you're around other ponies. Are you shy?" I can completely relate, as I tend to be uptight when around people I do not know well.

The laidback stallion nodded, "Eyup…"

No wonder he is always so soft-spoken. It is not because he chooses to say little. He is simply too shy to bring himself to talk much. I then asked, "Well… Are you shy around me?"

I saw Big Macintosh give a slight smile as he replied, "Nnope."

"You're pretty cool, Big Mac. We friends? And you don't have to say much if you don't want to." I smiled as I held out my fist for a brohoof.

"Eyup." He replied as he bumped his hoof against my fist.

Out of nowhere, I heard Applejack call out. "Dang it, Rainbow! I told ya six servin's was too much fer ya!" I looked over at the farm pony, who seemed to be looking up with an irritated expression. When I too looked up, I think my jaw dropped. Tangled in the ribbons that hung above the floor was what seemed to be a drunken Rainbow Dash.

"Whaddya mean six was too much? I'm just fine! Besides, lookit all these vines! I'm just like Daring Do now!" Rainbow Dash replied with a slightly slurred voice. And…yeah, she must have been drunk. She was wearing a pink snack bowl on her head. "And so the adventurous Daring Do's parachute malfunctioned and got tangled in vines as she descended through the canopy! What would be the best way to get outta this?"

I noticed Twilight approach me while looking up at Rainbow Dash. "Daring what now?" I asked, not knowing who or what this 'Daring Do' character is.

Twilight looked at me out of the corner of her eye and spoke, "She's the main protagonist of a series of adventure stories that Rainbow Dash loves to read. I can give you a copy of some if they interest you."

I shook my head as I replied, "I'm more concerned with getting Rainbow back down here." The rainbow-mane pegasus was still hanging in the ribbons, looking utterly oblivious to what was happening. But as I observed her for a second, I looked down at my tankard of cider. I had already consumed one and this one was now half empty. I was feeling just fine at the moment, but I certainly did not want to run the risk of ending up like Rainbow Dash. I might end up getting taped to the ceiling or worse.

I suspect Twilight may have noticed my hesitation in drinking the remaining amount of my cider. "You gonna drink that?" She asked, probably having developed a taste for that delicious drink.

My eyes glanced at the face of my unicorn friend before looking at my drink. I then held it out to her and replied, "Knock yourself out." Twilight grinned thankfully before using magic to lift the tankard out of my grasp before chugging it all.

"Just leave it to me! One shot from my party cannon oughta get her down!" Pinkie Pie called out as she pushed a… Good lord, was she really going to use that thing?

"Pinkie Pie, I know that thing is far from being a weapon. But is it really safe to directly shoot somepony with it?!" Rarity gasped as Pinkie Pie took aim with an old-fashioned cannon that was almost the same size as her own body. The barrel was almost the same shade of blue as Rainbow Dash's coat while the wheels at the back had pink rims and purple centers with a white flower emblem in the middle.

Pinkie Pie took a moment to adjust the cannon's aim while replying to Rarity, "Of course it is, silly! It might be a cannon, but all it does shoot is good clean fun!" Once the end of the cannon was properly aligned with Rainbow Dash, who was still just as oblivious as a moment earlier while she was just hanging upside down with her eyes rolling around in her head, Pinkie Pie called out, "Don't move, Rainbow! I promise this won't hurt a bit!"

Rainbow Dash muttered, "Oh no…! The evil Uhitzol is about to fire his cursed spear gun at our hero! Can Daring Do escape in time?!" …..OK, I have no idea if I even spelled that name correctly. Maybe I should read the book to get an idea of how to spell that villain's name.

I watched as Pinkie Pie pressed down on the cannon's fuse like a button. But when it did not fire, she gave the cannon a slight nudge. "Oh, come on! I know I loaded it with…EEK!" Pinkie Pie shrieked as it suddenly misfired. Fortunately for me, the cannon was not particularly loud. Only about as loud as those shirt launchers that you might see during breaks at a hockey game.

The cannon was knocked off target when Pinkie Pie nudged it, causing the cannon to point at Zecora at the time it misfired. A puff of yellow smoke engulfed the zebra for a moment. However, when the smoke did clear, my zebra friend looked like she was decked out for Mardi Gras. She was wearing a flashy headdress with plastic beads and a flowing dress with a floral pattern that sported green, gold, and purple colorations. She then exclaimed with a bewildered voice, "I do not believe I have ever seen such designs of purple, gold, and green!"

The recoil from the cannon caused its mouth to point in another direction before Pinkie Pie could stop it. When the cannon fired again, it was pointing at… Oh jeez, Princess Luna?! The cloud of smoke that engulfed her upon being shot was red. When the smoke cleared….. Really, Pinkie Pie? A Santa Claus coat and hat? No, I am not joking. That is exactly what she was wearing. Luna seemed to be unamused by this as she rolled her eyes. "A Santa Hooves outfit? I believe you may have that cannon set to the wrong type of party."

It seemed that the Cutie Mark Crusaders had come back upstairs to join the party as I found the three of them lined up in a row while watching the mayhem unfold. Once the cannon pointed in their direction, it fired three times in quick succession as it shot all three of them in a row. Strangely enough, each of the three fillies was engulfed in a differently colored cloud of smoke. Apple Bloom was covered in a fiery orange cloud, Sweetie Belle was engulfed in a lime green cloud, and a light blue cloud surrounded Scootaloo. Once the smoke had cleared, I found that the three fillies were each wearing a different kind of hat. Just hats. But for some reason, the three types lined up seemed strangely…..familiar.

Apple Bloom was wearing a sombrero, Sweetie Belle was wearing what I believe was a boater hat, and Scootaloo was wearing a light blue sailor's hat. "What in tarnation are these for?!" Apple Bloom asked as she tried to balance out her hat. It seemed to be a size too big for her.

"Well, at least it didn't put me in a chicken suit." Scootaloo replied with a grin.

However, Sweetie Belle smirked at the pegasus filly. "I know. You look more like a duck now."

"Oh, shut up!" Scootaloo shouted at the unicorn filly… Wait. A duck? In a blue sailor hat? And two others in a sombrero and a boater hat… Oh my god…

I am not sure if it was because I had been loosened up a bit from consuming small amounts of alcohol, but I burst out laughing to the point where I fell on the floor. If there is anyone reading this who knows why I found their appearances to be funny, congratulations on recognizing the similarities.

My laughing was interrupted when I suddenly felt a burst of wind in my face. I then noticed that I was covered in a plume of white smoke. "What the…" I muttered as I stood up. Strangely enough, it felt like there was something on my head. When the smoke began to clear, I found myself draped in a…white tablecloth? And on my head was a…..lampshade. A freaking lampshade!

"Really? A lampshade? On me? Since when am I the life of a party?!" I grumbled, knowing I was not nearly loosened up enough to be worthy of this particular headgear.

"I think you look kind of cute in it, James." Fluttershy spoke as she hovered near me. I merely rolled my eyes at her claim.

"OK, no more games! Rainbow Dash is going down!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she pounced upon the cannon and adjusted its aim. A second later, the cannon fired and hit Rainbow Dash right in the chest in a flurry of confetti. The drunken pegasus was torn from the ribbons that bound her and fell onto Applejack's back with a yelp.

"Ya'll fine now, Rainbow?" Applejack asked as our friend hung over her sides.

"Ugh… Make the world stop spinning…" Rainbow Dash grumbled as her eyes rolled around in her head. While still clearly drunk, it seemed she had been knocked out of her stupor for the most part.

With a sigh, I approached her and helped my friend to a standing position. Right after that, I removed the snack bowl from her head and placed my lampshade on her head. "Huh? A lampshade? What's this for?"

I replied, "You deserve this more than me."

The party continued without a hitch, although Luna removed her Santa outfit out of preference for her usual regal attire. That, and it was far too hot out for that kind of clothing. However, Zecora had taken a liking to her flashy new dress and chose to hold onto it. And lastly, Applejack was making certain that Rainbow Dash did not get anymore cider for the remainder of the party.

Later during the party, I happened to notice a billowing pale blue aura surrounding Luna's horn as she mingled with the guests. It was not unusual to see it while she was levitating something, but the aura seemed larger than usual and there was nothing floating near her. I waited to catch her alone before approaching her.

"Excuse me, Luna. What kind of spell are you using now?" I asked once standing next to her.

The princess of the night looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, you noticed? I'm just fulfilling my primary duties right now. It takes a bit of time to raise the moon."

I paused for a moment as I tried to comprehend what she had just told me. "You mean… You're raising the moon… As in right now?" When Luna nodded with a smile, I raised my voice just slightly. "But… That has to be a challenge! How're you doing that without looking like you're even focusing on it?!"

Luna chuckled as she replied, "When you've been raising and lowering the moon for as long as I have, it becomes second nature to you." My eyes traced over my regal friend. It was impossible for me to fathom the sheer amount of magical power this beautiful alicorn possesses. Could it be that she is…a goddess?

The one last thing we did before the party ended was take pictures using my DSi. Each of the photos differed as they all contained me with one or more of the guests. One involved me arm wrestling Big Macintosh. And…good god. The instant we started, I was sent falling over the edge of the table. His strength is godly. The image depicted me almost completely out of the shot at the bottom of the screen with Big Macintosh showing the most expressive face I had ever seen on him to that day.

Another depicted me wearing one of those foreign masks that Zecora owns. It seems she brought it along for kicks. The photo we took together showed me wearing the mask while striking a pose with my arms and legs in angular positions while Zecora posed on her hind legs beside me.

Lyra was in the next one. True to her fascination with humans, she was standing on her hind legs while leaning against me with her forelegs crossed. She was making a big toothy grin while I rolled my eyes at her attempt at imitating a human.

Next was Derpy Hooves. That loveable little airhead was airborne next to me, each of us wearing a muffin on our heads. Her eyes were just as derped as before while I was trying to not laugh.

The next photo showed me with beautiful Princess Luna. Her horn was still engulfed in that blue aura at the time, probably because the moon was not yet in its proper orbit. She had reared up on her hind legs so that her height was closer to being the same as mine. Her forelegs were resting on my arm as I held her up. The two of us were smiling together, my spare hand resting on her hoof.

The next picture always makes me smile when I look at it. It showed the Cutie Mark Crusaders with the smaller members standing at the front with the tallest standing at the back. All four of us had serious expressions while wearing our trademark capes. But despite our stern glares, each of us was smirking.

The final picture is arguably my favorite. It was taken when my six closest friends and me were gathered together for a group shot. Fluttershy was hovering next to me while nuzzling me while…. Well, to be honest, it looked like the others were doing their best to keep Rainbow Dash still for the picture. It still turned out fine, but that goofy pegasus really stole the show in that moment.

Once it was completely dark out, we all decided we had partied long enough and that it was time to head home. "Thanks again for attending, everypony. We hope to see you all again real soon!" Mr. Cake spoke as we all made our way downstairs to the front door.

"A truly memorable party from beginning to end. May we meet again soon, my friends." Zecora spoke as she headed off into the night. One by one, all our other guests said their goodbyes and headed on their way. However, Scootaloo looked up at me just before going outside.

"I'll go gather up my stuff. Wait for me, OK?" My little sister spoke as I stroked her mane. She then ran outside and out into Ponyville. I was still left wondering exactly where she lived.

Aside from my six closest friends and myself, Luna was the last to leave. "I'm glad I stayed for this party. I enjoyed every minute of it. Well… Maybe every minute except for when I was forced to wear that red and white hat and coat combo…"

I chuckled, "I think you actually looked really good in it." Luna rolled her eyes at my claim.

"In any case, I must return to Canterlot. But we will be seeing each other again, won't we?"

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, "It would be lovely if you could come and visit now and then, your highness."

Luna smiled, "Is that so? Then I believe I shall be planning some more visits very soon." She then began to hover as she took to the air. However, she then whispered into my ear, "I will relay your words to Celestia as soon as I see her."

I muttered back as we embraced each other for a moment, "Thanks, Luna. And give her my thanks for bringing me here in the first place." Me and my friends then watched as the beautiful princess flew into the night sky, her silhouette perfectly visible against the glow of the full moon.

"Are you certain you will be fine getting home, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked as we stepped outside.

"Ye…yeah… I'll be fine! I think the worst is over now… Hic… But I think I'll stay grounded until I can fly straight." Rainbow Dash replied, still clearly intoxicated from chugging one too many tankards of hard cider.

"Just make sure you drink some water before bed. Otherwise you'll wake up with an awful hangover." Twilight Sparkle added, almost sounding like she was speaking from experience.

"That was one swell party, Pinkie! Thanks fer the invite!" Applejack spoke as she looked over at Pinkie Pie, who was standing at the doorway.

"Don't thank me! Thank James! There wouldn't have been any point in throwing this party if he never came home!" She replied with a toothy grin. I snickered as I averted my eyes. I do not think I will ever get used to being the center of attention.

We all began to walk in separate directions, but I felt myself stop after several steps. Fluttershy went on ahead for a few more before she noticed I had stopped. "James? Is something wrong?"

I had turned my back on my friends and we were walking away from each other. The unpleasant memories of being separated from my friends for three days straight began to surface as I became fearful that I would not see them again after tonight. But when I looked over my shoulder, I was surprised to see that they too had stopped dead in their tracks. All five of them were looking in my direction with worrisome expressions.

"Hey… James. We're gonna see ya tomorrow, right?" Rainbow Dash asked, her voice still slightly slurred.

"Yeah… I'll definitely see you all again… But will you be here tomorrow?" I replied.

To my surprise, all six of the mares swarmed me and embraced me in a tight group hug. "You bet we will. Just…please don't ever disappear again." Twilight spoke with a pained voice.

I merely nodded in silence as I wrapped my arms around them the best I could. "Nopony can ever replace you, darling. Please don't ever leave us again…" Rarity muttered as she nuzzled my face.

"I won't, girls… I… I just can't imagine life without you…" I muttered in reply. "You were right, Twi. You don't know what you have until it's gone. And I learned just how much you girls mean to me."

Applejack smiled, "Likewise, pardner. You'll always be welcome in Ponyville."

Pinkie Pie then grinned, "OK, we better let James get home. He's bound to be tired after three whole days of no sleep! I know I hardly slept! Had to chug around ten pots of coffee to keep going!" I snickered at that revelation. I always thought coffee was too strong for the likes of Pinkie Pie.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again tomorrow. Shall we go home now, James?" Fluttershy asked while looking at me.

I nodded, "Sounds great, honey. Good night, girls. And thanks for the warm welcome back." The seven of us bid each other goodbye and began to head home. Except for Pinkie Pie, that is. She simply went back inside Sugarcube Corner.

"Man… What would I do without you girls…" I muttered as I walked to the western edge of Ponyville with Fluttershy by my side.

"Try not to think about that anymore, James. You're home now and you're never leaving again. Right?" The timid pegasus replied while looking up at me.

I looked up at the night sky, feeling the calmness of the cool evening winds soothing my mind. "Yeah… Never again…"

The walk home was fairly uneventful, as most of the ponies in town had gone home for the night. However, once we had reached the meadow that bordered our cottage, I froze as I felt Fluttershy drag the tip of her long tail against my chin. "Uh… Honey?"

I suspect Fluttershy was not even entirely aware of what she had done since she stopped in her tracks. "Uh oh… Did I just…" Her tail was still raised, the tip still held against the underside of my chin. Her face turned red as a beet.

"Yeah, you did… I didn't know you could be this flirty, Fluttershy." I replied, feeling rather warm from a spike in body temperature.

She proceeded to partially conceal her face behind her mane. "It was kind of out of instinct… It's just that I'm…in heat…"

My eyes opened wide at those words. "You're…in heat?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes… I never had any problems before, but when I'm around you…it's a little harder to restrain myself…"

"Well… What is it you really want to do?"

She began to walk a little faster with her tail still raised high enough to reach my face. "I… I don't know… My mind is kind of a mess. I'm not sure what to focus on…"

"Um… Fluttershy? Lower your tail before someone sees…" I muttered loudly to get my lover's attention.

Fluttershy was quick to respond to my words as she lowered her tail right away. "I'm sorry… Did anypony see that?" I shook my head. We were a good distance from the edge of Ponyville by now. "Phew… I wish my body wouldn't do that…"

I then spoke, "You know, you don't have to restrain yourself around me when we're alone."

"You really wouldn't mind? My instinct's are telling me to do some…very naughty things to you right now…" Fluttershy replied with a sheepish tone.

I nodded with a smile, "I don't mind. Couples shouldn't be afraid to do naughty stuff together. It's actually completely normal, to be fair."

After a few seconds of thought, Fluttershy nodded. "OK then. I'll be true to myself once Scootaloo's in bed for the night. I…really wouldn't want her to walk in on us or anything."

Speaking of Scootaloo, I started hearing a familiar motorized buzzing noise just as we reached the edge of Fluttershy's property. "Here comes the little speed demon now." I spoke as I turned around. Coming towards us was Scootaloo on her scooter. And being dragged along behind it was…whoa. That is quite the wagon.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for waiting for me!" Scootaloo spoke as she slowed to a halt. The wagon that was being pulled behind her was probably five times bigger around than the scooter itself. Piled onto it was a small bed, a wardrobe, and various other odds and ends. "I packed up ALL my stuff! Where do I unload it?"

Fluttershy took a moment as she observed the pile of stuff packed into the wagon. "That's…uh…quite a bit of stuff you have…"

"Yup! I've got my bed, my cabinet for my stuff, my sofa, everything!" Scootaloo replied. It seemed that the bulk of the cargo was the bits of furniture while the smaller objects were contained inside the wardrobe or cabinet. In all, she really did not have all that much.

"Well, let's get you inside and settled in. Come on, Scoot." I called as I led her and Fluttershy up to the front door.

Unloading and putting in Scootaloo's furniture was actually fairly easy for me due to their small size. One of the side rooms had plenty of extra space, almost as if the only thing missing for it to be considered a guest room was the bed. By the time we finished, Scootaloo seemed rather drowsy.

"You ready for bed, Scoot?" I asked, noticing my little sister's partially closed eyes.

"Nah, I'm wide awake. I can still…" She replied before pausing to let out a long yawn.

I crossed my arms while smirking. "I think you're just in denial. Come on, it's time for bed." I picked the little tomboy up in my arms and set her down in the bed.

"I'll go get your shower ready for you, James. And good night, Scootaloo." Fluttershy said with a smile as she left the room.

"G'night, Fluttershy…" Scootaloo replied with a yawn.

Once I had tucked my little sister in for the night, I kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Scoot."

However, as I stood up and turned to leave, Scootaloo spoke up in a groggy tone. "James… Wait a second…"

I turned around and kneeled next to Scootaloo. "Yeah?"

She looked at me with an endearing gaze. "I know you're my big brother now, but I feel like I really need to tell you this…" I froze as she placed her hoof on my hand. "You're…the closest thing to a dad I ever had."

I said nothing for a moment as I took in those words. I had never once thought of myself as a father figure to anyone. But…really? A father? "I love you, James… You'll always be my big brother, no matter what." She muttered with a yawn as she drifted off to sleep.

Tears began to build up in my eyes, forcing me to wipe them away. I then leaned in close and placed another kiss on Scootaloo's cheek. "I love you too, Scootaloo. You'll always be my cute and cool little sister."

Since it had gotten late, I decided to wash up before bed. It had been an emotionally tiring day for me. Half of it was spent on Earth with the other half back in Equestria. When I reached the top of the stairs, I found Fluttershy reading through what seemed to be more of my older journal entries. I decided to leave her be while I headed into the bathroom to bathe.

There was a cloud of steam lingering in the room. I suspect Fluttershy had let the water run to warm up before turning it off. Eager to get clean, I undressed and sat down in the tub before turning the water back on. I suppose I could write more, but I suppose what happened next is something Fluttershy would prefer we keep between ourselves. That, and it would be awkward to write.

What a day… My day, or rather the previous three days were a total nightmare for me. The first half of this day was no better, but… I finally realize just what this world means to me. Being separated from those I hold dear has caused me to rethink what they mean to me. And to be completely honest…

My friends and my lover mean everything to me.

Words cannot describe my gratitude towards Luna and Celestia for bringing me to this paradise… Well… Maybe not so much. Equestria may be far better than Earth, but it is still not without its share of drama and conflict. But compared to the constant wars and crime of Earth, the conflicts of this world are petty playground arguments.

I am writing this in bed with Fluttershy sleeping soundly beside me and with Scootaloo sleeping downstairs. I lost so much three days ago. But I gained so much more once I returned home. I now truly do have a little sister and my bond with my friends has only been strengthened. And maybe, just maybe, Fluttershy and I will be having a foal in several months.

At least I hope we do. I still have my doubts that we are all that compatible. Humans and ponies are vastly different. Our genetic compatibility is probably fairly low. But… I think it is possible. I want to believe it is possible. And if this attempt resulted in failure, then we can simply try again once Fluttershy's heat cycle returns. But even if starting a family together proves to be impossible, it will not change my feelings for Fluttershy. She is, and always will be, my angel.

All right, this day has been very tiring for me and I am eager to get to sleep. Although I am still looking forward to my days ahead. What will happen at Nightmare Night? And what will the Grand Galloping Gala be like? I have only been in Equestria for a little over three weeks at this point. And I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life here.

Wait… My eyes just scanned past the window right next to the bed. I can see the Everfree Forest out there. Somewhere out there is Mitta, more than likely still trapped under the curse of Sunny Town. And even further in is….. "Nightmare Moon."

I had all but forgotten about the beautiful princess lingering in the castle ruins deep in the forest. I can remember her tears when I tried to show her appreciation for her calm and beautiful night. "I'll be back, Nightmare Moon. Please be patient." I muttered quietly as I gripped my pillow in one hand.

That is all for tonight. I must… Hold on. I need to hide this journal entry and all of the previous ones that mention my encounter with Nightmare Moon. If anyone catches wind that she is still alive, there is no telling how Celestia and Luna will react. I know the schoolchildren and Cheerilee will not spread the word since I explained that she had in fact protected me, but it is best to be safe.

All right, no more stalling. I am exhausted and want to join my beautiful lover in sleep. And please… Please…

"Let me wake up in this bed. Let me be in Equestria when morning comes…"

Please, do not send me away again… I cannot bear it a second time…

My friends. My love. Please know this. I love you all more than you know. You are all my little ponies. My irreplaceable friends. Thank you for welcoming me into your world. And thank you for teaching me the magic of friendship. I will repay you all someday. But not right now.

Because I need to sleep. Sweet dreams, everypony. And thank you again.


End file.
